Impossibly Yours
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: After winning the Ceremonial duel, which would led him into the Afterlife, everything seems peaceful until Atem meets Bakura's family demanding that he save Bakura, but will Atem agree to his destiny?
1. PROLOGUE: Into the Light

So, I have been going over this story and I have decided that it needs some editing, it's still basically the same, but I'm fixing things that were just downright annoying to look at. So hopefully this time around, things will make a bit more sense. :D.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Summary:

After losing the Ceremonial Duel that would allow him to go to the Afterlife where he should have been 5,000 years ago; Life in the Afterlife is peaceful and it's a paradise until Yami meets Bakura's family, pleading with Yami to save him from enteral damnation but will Yami save the man that kept him away from his family and friends for so long? Or is there something more to it than what meets the eye?

Prologue: Into the Light

"I should know since Zorc and I are one in the same!" Bakura cackled.

Yami stared at the white haired thief across the table. They were playing the ultimate Shadow Game using their past selves and the other people from the past like pawns. It was like a game of chess and Bakura was in the lead.

He called his greatest piece: Zorc Necrophades, the creator and ruler of the Shadow Realm. Bakura was close to reaching his goal. Soon, the world would be enveloped in total darkness. And Egypt would be the first to fall.

"You mean you are Zorc?" Yami asked his eyes wide.

Bakura just threw his head back in a fit of laughter; enjoying the confusion and terror upon his enemy's face. Oh how much he loved that he would win against the infamous "King of Games". Bakura used his powers of the shadows to transport himself and Yami into the game. Bakura joined forces with Zorc, completing the Dark God so that he would be in his complete form. Bakura waited five thousand years for this moment. He wasn't about to half ass it.

"This ends now Zorc." The nameless Pharaoh shouted.

"Yes, it does. You're ending right here, right now along with your precious Kingdom." Zorc said darkly.

Suddenly Zorc spat a fire ball at Yami, but Hasan who was really Shadi in disguise protected him. The flames of Zorc's fire became too much for the golden mask of the Protector of Pharaohs which melted away.

"Shadi, is that you?" Yami asked.

Shadi who was doing his best to protect the Pharaoh from Zorc's attack nodded. "My king, the light of hope will soon arrive baring the information you need." He said.

"Light of hope….." Yami repeated.

Shadi nodded and then disappeared.

"Shadi!" Yami yelled."Thank you. " He whispered.

"Where is your kingdom now Pharaoh? Everyone is gone. It's time that you give up. Now bow to your new lord!" Zorc ranted, cackling maniacally.

"NEVER!" The nameless Pharaoh shouted as he collapsed on the ground.

"We're about to win. Finish him off!" Bakura hissed.

"Don't be foolish Touzoku…. Wait until he thinks he has a chance, then we'll take the victory away from him..." Zorc said.

Bakura smiled his sadistic grin as he says, "Sounds like fun…."

"Yugi…." Yami said after Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey arrived from the Valley of the Kings. They were the light of hope. Hope that Zorc would be destroyed and everything would be turned back to normal.

"Were you able to locate my name?" Yami asked.

"Yeah…" Yugi said trailing off.

"Well…" Yami said waiting for Yugi to give him the information but Yugi never did."What is it?" He asked.

"Umm..." Yugi said hesitantly.

"The name in question is written in a language unfamiliar to them." Zorc chuckled darkly.

"Is this true?" Yami asked as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi sighed before he said, "It's true, we got to your tomb and there it was on the back wall."

Yami looked down at the ground.

"I know what it looks like. I just don't know how to say it…" Yugi said.

"Name or no name we have a world to save!" Joey shouted.

Yami stood up, as he did, the cartouche that Tea had given him prior to entering the world of his memories appeared.  
Tea's eyes widened, seeing the object. "Hey guys," she said.

"Yeah?" Joey asked as he turned toward his friend.

"I know how we can help the Pharaoh..." Tea said.

Everyone looked at Tea like she had just become a new Goddess.

"How?" Tristan asked.

"The cartouche..." Tea replied.

"Oh I get what she's saying guys" Yugi said. Joey, Tristan and Yami stared at Tea, "Remember how we got here just by thinking 'to fly' and we did?" Yugi explained to the three other people in his group.

"Oh!" Joey said realization finally dawned on him what Tea and Yugi were talking about.  
"I'm in.." The blonde haired boy had said.

"Same here." Tristan said.

Everyone formed a circle in front of Yami. Each of them put their hands together.

"Everyone concentrate…" Tea advised the group.

'Must remember those symbols' everyone thought.  
'Bird, Rock, Lamb Chop, Bird and a Bigger Bird' Joey thought, seeing the symbols in front of his eyes.  
'Pharaoh's name appear!'Yugi thought.

"Time to die!" Zorc yelled.

He then started to spit fire at the group, but something stopped it. Zorc hissed in aggravation. Seto Kaiba only smirked. His Ring of Defense protected who he referred to as the geek squad.

"It's over Pharaoh.." Zorc said through the smoke as it suddenly started to clear.

Zorc's eyes widened.

"Yugi…." Yami gasped.

"It's my name…" He said, relieved that they had finally found it.

"Can you read it, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, my ancient name has been reveled!" Yami shouted, holding up the cartouche which lit up.

Zorc covered his eyes.

"My name is Atem…" The Pharaoh said.

At that moment, the light hit everyone around them. It brightened up the area. Zorc hissed in aggravation.

You now have the power to defeat Zorc Aknamkanon said to Atem mentally.

How do I defeat him, Father? Atem asked.  
By calling upon the Egyptian Gods to swallow the darkness….Aknamkanon replied.

"Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer, I revive thee!" Atem shouted.

Yugi's duel disk lit up. Red, yellow and blue lights flashed. It was sending themselves straight to the stone structures of their respective masters. Soon, the Gods were revived. They were growling and hissing angrily at Zorc.

"You've already tried this and failed Pharaoh…" Zorc said dryly."Give it up already!" The dark force exclaimed.

"Yes, that's true..but there's something I didn't do last time…. MERGE THEM TOGETHER!" Atem proclaimed.

Everyone watched as the Egyptian Gods danced around each other. Light was soaking into them. Suddenly, a bright light appeared which caused everyone to shield their eyes. The light dimmed down somewhat after a while.

"I give you: The creator of Light!" Atem shouted.

"What?!" Zorc cried out, his eyes wide with fear."I-Impossible!" He hissed his voice trembled.

"No longer should you rule the darkness… No longer shall you harm another soul… Farewell.." Horakhty said.

She pierced Zorc's skin with her light, Zorc screamed in pain.

[Bakura's POV]

"I give you, The Creator of Light!" Atem shouted.

The nameless Pharaoh finally had a name. And now, he was calling upon the most powerful Goddess in the world? How was he doing this?! I knew that Zorc should have attacked him when he had the chance, but he insisted that we wait. We are now paying the price.

I heard Zorc's screams of pain. I watched from within his mind as I connected myself to the Lord of Darkness. Through his eyes, I watched as he was burnt from the outside in. He reached for the chosen Pharaoh, but Horakhty wouldn't allow it. This caused his hand to shatter into millions of pieces. I hissed in pain. The fire finally caught up to me.

This was the end of me. I would be killed by the light. I would wallow for all eternity. Sorry Mother, Father, Adom, Koranna. I failed you, I'm sorry…. I thought to myself. I didn't feel the need to put on my façade anymore. The last seconds of my existence were here. So, I let my tears that had been held back for many years flow from my eyes.

'Good-bye',I thought as I closed my eyes.  
I waited for the destruction of me.

I woke up as I slowly opened my eyes. They burnt very badly, but why? Shouldn't I be in darkness right now? Ammunt's stomach surely wasn't bright. And why was I still able to think? Slowly, I opened my eyes. I noticed that I was indeed not in the belly of the crocodile goddess. Did I perhaps get transported back into the world of the living?

I sat up looking at my surroundings. No, that wasn't it. This place was too bright to be the world of the living. The light seemed to be eating everything, it swirled around me. It was hissing and pushing me. It felt hot. I wasn't used to that, and I was used to the cold shadows. Not this bright shit and I hated it!

I stood up. I tried to get a better view of where I was; Miles and miles of nothing but light. It danced around me and itself like some type of exotic dancer. I started to walk. I was trying to find the exit to this place. If I could escape from the Shadow Realm, then this place should be no problem. I was a thief, and therefore escape was my specialty.

I walked and walked. It felt like hours that I had been walking. But surprisingly, I was not tired. There had to be a way to escape this place. The light made me feel uneasy, I hated it. I wanted darkness. I wanted to be alone, and the light was friendship and happiness. Those were things I wanted no part in.

I growled in frustration since it seemed I was getting nowhere fast in the Shadow Realm. If one is not a master of it, it would lead you back to the same spot over and over again. Even though, you thought you had been moving.

Maybe that's what this place was doing to me. I stopped walking and looked around me. What was this place? And how the hell did I get here? It didn't seem like anyone but I was here. Well I guess that was the upside to being in this world. During my stay in the Shadow Realm after Marik's evil side banished me and my host, I was not alone. Though no one dared mess with the dark master, and it still annoyed me that there were people around me.

I did laugh at their pain. I enjoyed their screams and it was music to my ears. Sex and pain, those were the two things that Zorc said intertwine together. By Ra's opinion, they intertwined so beautifully.

Maybe I wasn't alone in this world. If I was here then Zorc had to be here right? "Zorc!" I shouted, but no answer came. I repeated the said name again and again. There was no answer. Maybe he couldn't hear me. No, that couldn't be it….. Zorc was a God. And therefore, he would be able to hear me.

I growled in frustration. I leaned against a tree."Where am I?" I asked myself. The tree I was leaning up against felt hot. I shot up twisting my body to see if I was on fire or not.

"You really shouldn't lean against the Goddess of Light, Bakura…." A voice said.

I spun around to see who the owner of the voice was."Horakhty," I said emotionlessly.

The Light Goddess didn't say anything, she just stared down at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm here to tell you why you're here." Horakhty replied.

My eyes narrowed upon hearing what the Goddess had said, "Do tell, almighty Goddess of Light." I spat.

"You are in my realm." Horakhty replied.

"Your realm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Horakhty nodded as she said, "Like Zorc, I too have my own realm. This is the Realm of Light." Horakhty gestured around us.

"Okay, I know where I'm at now." I said as I rolled my eyes."Now, can you be so kind as to tell me why I'm here?" I inquired impatiently.

"You are here to be saved." Horakhty responded.

"Saved by whom?" I hissed. "Who in their right mind would save me and save me from what?" I asked. This was highly annoying! I didn't understand why she couldn't give me a straightforward answer...saved! Ha! I don't need to be saved! I need to get my revenge! Stupid Pharaoh! This is all his fault! He must be behind this...

"You will know in due time. You are being punished for the sins that you have committed." Horakhty said cutting my thoughts off.

"Why don't you just get Ammunt to swallow me? Wouldn't that make things easier on everyone? I have no idea about this place. I highly doubt you have the time to teach me…. I don't need to be saved…" I said, feeling rather cross about all of this.

"That's where you're wrong, Bakura." Horakhty said. "Two hearts will become one, unlocking yourself from you. When that happens, then you will be saved" Horakhty said.

My eyes widened at her words. What was she blabbing about? I don't even have a heart! "You're wasting your time, Horakhty…" I spat."Why don't you get it over and done with and kill me already?!"

"I told you that you're being punished. You will be all alone in the existence of light. There will be no darkness to hide behind. You will confront everything on your own. Your utmost fears and desires will be known. You will find your true self in here…" Horakhty said.

I just rolled my eyes. What the hell was she talking about? Me saved? I'd rather die again and again, preferably a painful death. I enjoyed pain after all. What did the Goddess of Light mean when two hearts become one? It will unlock me from myself? I didn't need to be saved and I sure as hell didn't need to be unlocked!

I trap thee, Akefia Bakura Touzoku son of Azizi and Nalori Touzoku, in the Realm of Light for the rise of my brother, Zorc destroy the past and the future, only thy true soul mate can set thee from thyself; Thus freeing thee into the world of the Gods. Horakhty chanted.

The light grew brighter and I started to fall, as Horakhty disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Afterlife

This chapter has been edited...:D.

Well hey my lovelies guess who's back….ME of course Queen Crazy anyways my beta is a bit busy so she was unable to edit my chapters so I did them. And honestly if you don't like the fact chapter one and two don't have beta work done to them then you can simply click the back button on top of the screen because this is my first fic where I've had a beta (well besides the story that got taken down) so just letting you know.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Summary:

After losing the Ceremonial Duel that would allow him to go to the Afterlife where he should have been 5,000 years ago; Life in the Afterlife is peaceful and it's a paradise until Yami meets Bakura's family, pleading with Yami to save him from enteral damnation but will Yami save the man that kept him away from his family and friends for so long? Or is there something more to it than what meets the eye?

Chapter One: Into the Afterlife

[Atem's POV]:

I watched as my life point counter decreased, rapidly dropping to zero. This was my first lost, where I wanted to lose. Yugi had been my opponent, this was the Ceremonial Duel. If I won, I would have to stay here for another 5,000 years but if I lost, then I would be able to go into the Afterlife, that is if I passed judgment, which I knew I would, I had saved the world countless times.

Everyone but Serenity and Mai were there, I wasn't sure why they weren't there, I guess they were busy and Serenity seemed too innocent to believe the magic behind Yugi's Puzzle. I looked over at Yugi who was sitting on his hands and knees, his shoulders were shaking and he was looking at the floor.

He was crying….

Yugi was crying. Why? I walked over to my Aibou smiling slightly at him. "Yugi," I said stopping in front of him he looked up not even bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees."

"I was so focused on the duel that I forgot what winning this duel would mean." Yugi choked back a sob "By winning this duel I sent you away!" at that moment, Yugi broke down into hysterical sobs. I kneeled down pulling Yugi into a hug.

"No," I said shaking my head "You opened the doorway for me."

"But, I'll never see you again." Yugi said sniffing.

"You do realize that we'll never be truly apart, right?" I said.

Yugi looked at me with a confused looked upon his face.

"I've given you courage and confidence to be yourself, and you've given me something I could never have gotten alone: Hope." I said. Yugi looked at me and smiled, his face was stained with tears. I wiped the tears away with my thumb and stood up. I reached out my hand to help him to his feet.

"Are you ready?" Ishizu asked. I looked over toward her, nodding.

"You're not leaving before saying good-bye Pharaoh," Tristan said. I smiled I would miss Tristan, all of my friends, not just Yugi had impacted me greatly, I couldn't have saved the world without their help.

"Fair enough," I said "After all, without all of your help, I wouldn't be able to get into the Afterlife." I turned to face everyone, Kaiba had his arms crossed, and I knew he just wanted to get back to running his company of Kaiba Corp but I'm glad that he stayed to watch my Duel against Yugi. I smiled at him, he was my cousin for sure and I was honored to be related to him. Mokuba stood beside of him, waiting for something to happen; he was such a good little kid.

Ishizu, Marik and Odion stood a few feet away from Joey, Tristan and Tea. Tea looked like she was going to burst into a fit of tears any moment. Ryou and Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, who, I come to adore greatly stood next to each other. Everyone looked at me and waited.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, I had to make this quick, this opportunity wouldn't last forever as Ishizu said before the duel and I had to act quickly. The duel was over, I had lost and it was time that I tell my friends good-bye, as painful as it was.

"Everyone, listen up." I said in my usual authorative voice everyone looked at me not saying at word. "I want to thank every single one of you for helping me on my journey to reach this point. Without you, I would still be trying to save the world. I thought that I could do things on my own and I wouldn't need any help, but now I realize that people are stronger with help. I wouldn't and couldn't ask for better friends than all of you, so thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means the world to me." I glanced over at everyone before continuing, "I know that you do not want to let me go and I wish that I could stay-"

"Then why don't you?" Tea blurted out her cheeks were stained with fresh tears that kept coming as she spoke.

I shook my head sighin,g "I can't Tea, as I was saying, things will be different now that I'm gone and Yugi," I said looking only at the said boy.

"Yes?" Yugi said trying not to cry again but I knew he would sooner or later; he was such a sweet kid.

"Remember what I said and be yourself, you're a strong person and don't let anything get in your way." I said with a smile.

Yugi smiled tearingly, "Okay, Atem."

"Ryou," I said turning to face the holder of the Millennium Ring. Ryou looked at me, like he was surprised that I spoke to him. I walked over to the boy and pulled him into a hug, after a while, he put his arms around me and gave me a hug back. We stayed like this for a moment then pulled away. "I want you to listen to me Ryou," I said and he nodded "You're a great person and you'll do many great things, don't let Bakura's actions influence you, they were not your fault even if you helped him-"

"How did-"he began.

"Trust me I know and I know you were only trying to help him, but now you will no longer have to worry about him okay?" I said putting my hands on his shoulders. Ryou nodded trying to hold back tears.

I made my way over to Joey and Tristan who were kicking each other trying to hide their feelings, they were both such softies and I loved them to death. "Want to give me a good-bye hug or you just going to stand there all day kicking each other?" I chuckled they looked at me and smiled giving me a hug.

"You, take care Pharaoh ya hear?" Joey said.

"Don't make me come up there if you're not having fun." Tristan said elbowing me in the arm. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be sure to have fun them Tristan." I said and they both smiled.

"Kaiba," I said turning to look at him, "Thank you."

"Just go," he said and with that he turned to leave.

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted running toward his older brother, "Can I say-"

"Make if fast I have a company," Kaiba sighed.

Mokuba ran over to me, tackling me to the ground, Tea started to walk over but Joey shook his head. Kaiba blinked, watching his little brother tackle me to the ground, for a moment there I thought I saw a little smile from him. Mokuba got off of me and I stood up. But Mokuba hugged me. I smiled, looking down at the raven-haired boy.

"I'm going to miss you!" he said to me.

"I'm going to miss you too little one," I kneeled down so I would be eye-level with him. "Make sure you take care of your brother." Mokuba beamed nodded his head. He walked over to where Kaiba was, taking one last glance at me.

I walked over to the Millennium Stone, above it was a door. "Tell Wyjat your name." Ishizu said.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon, My name is Atem!" I shouted, slowly the doors opened and the light started to fill the darkness of the room. I began to walk inside, not looking back.

"WAIT!" Tea cried. I stopped not turning around to face her.

"Please don't go!" she begged I knew she was crying now, the way her voice broke, I sighed oh Tea why are you being so difficult? "I know that you have to go and it's wrong to keep you here against your will, but we're just getting to know you, in fact you're just getting to know yourself, it's not fair that you have to leave us so soon. I know you should go into the Afterlife, you've been here over five-thousand years against your will, to save the world, now that the world is safe again, your spirit can be laid to rest, but it's not fair that-" she broke down in a fit of sobs.

"There are things that I don't understand," Joey said suddenly "I go through half my life not understanding things, and even though the Pharaoh is leaving us, he's given us something we would've never gotten without him"

'Thank you Joey', I thought to myself.

"Go Yami!" Tristan said. "Get out of here!"

"We'll miss you!" Tea shouted.

"Have fun in the Afterlife." Ryou said.

"Thank you for saving me from myself." Marik said.

"Yugi," Seto said suddenly I turned around to face Kaiba our eyes locking for a moment not saying anything. "Tell my mother I said hi." he said and then he turned around and walked up the stairs with Mokuba not far from his trail.

I turned around to face the doors again. I took a deep breath, this way it; this was when I would enter the Afterlife.

"It's your move," Joey said and I held up my thumb as I walked through the doors. I could see my family and friends waiting for me. I smiled; I couldn't believe that I was finally here. I was welcomed with open arms, everyone gathered around me, hugging me.

"Oh Atem." a woman with wavy, tri-colored hair that flowed down to her waist, she had a tan and wore a crown. "You're finally here, my son."

"Mother," I whispered she took me into an embrace, we didn't say anything for a moment, just hugging each other. Everyone else smiled knowing that my mother had died giving birth to me. We let go of each other.

Passing judgment was fairly easy for me to do, seeing that I saved the world and all. The Gods' domain was incredible, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, just perfect for them. The judging room was nothing like I had ever seen in my life. The floor was made of granite tile, there was a golden scale, much like the Millennium Scale, but I knew it wasn't it resting on top of a pillar. MA'at's standing behind the pillar with Anubis by her side, Ammunt to the left of her, sitting on the ground, drooling at the sight of me.

At first, the scale didn't balance out, I was afraid at first, but I knew I had to pass judgment; no way would the crocodile goddess get her teeth on my soul. Everyone watched and waited, suddenly, my heart and soul were lifted above MA'at's feather and she smiled.

"'Welcome to the Afterlife, Atem,"she said and the doors opened. I sighed in relief walking through the doors. I stop I was in a large field surrounding me were doors. I look back to see that the doors in which I came from were gone.

'Strange' I thought to myself I walked closer to one of the doors, which it was about a few feet away from me read: Desert desert? I walked toward the other doors, all which said something like: Ocean, Ice...Something of that nature. What was going on here?

"You know, there isn't a right or wrong choice." a voice said and I spun around to see my old friend and old priest: Mahad.

"Mahad," I breathed Mahad smiled at me, taking me into a hug.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning back to face the doors. "What's with the doors?"

"Oh," he said, "this is part of the Afterlife, you see each door is labeled because that's what's inside, through the door." he explained.

"So, I'm guessing the desert is through this one," I pointed to the door in front of me.

Mahad nodded. "Yes and there is just ice through that one." he said pointing to the door behind him, which was right across from the desert one.

"I wouldn't want to go in that one," I laughed "I don't want to freeze."

"Oh, you won't." Mahad said. "I've been in there several times, it's quite lovely actually."

"Really?" I asked "Maybe I should check it out."

"I'll take you there later if you'd like me to." Mahad offered

"That would be nice." I said "Now, which door should I chose?"

"Your family stays in the desert area most of the time." Mahad said "But a lot of people prefer the ocean part, its divide into different bodies of water."

"I'm confused." I admitted nervously.

Mahad just chuckled. "Maybe I should show you then, come follow me."

I obeyed and we walked through the door that said Ocean I stared in awe, it looked just like a beach in front of my eyes, it covered miles and miles. I turned to the right to notice that there was a large lake with waterfowl and children playing in the water, there were benches and tree just a park. Then I turned to the left and notice there was a swamp, with swamp animals inside, only a few people were over there, riding their boats.

"Isn't that dangerous over there?" I asked Mahad pointing to the Swamp area.

"Oh no," He said shaking his head "This is the Afterlife, everything is peaceful here, most of the time anyways."

"Most of the time?" I asked "what's that supposed to mean?"

"We don't experience psychical pain anymore," Mahad replied, "But we still experience emotional pain."

"Oh" I said "this, this place is amazing."

"This is just the Ocean part," Mahad said. "I'll show you around the other places too, Mana has been waiting for you, she's in the desert part with your family."

"I can't wait to see her," I said. "But how do we get to the desert part, the doors seem so far away, do we go back to where we were before?"

Mahad shook his head. "No, trust me; it's a lot simpler than that."

I smiled and Mahad conjured up some magic and a door appeared.

"You can still use magic here?" I asked surprised.

"Of course," Mahad said "As long as it's not for evil purposes that is."

"Of course," I said we walked through the door and again I was amazed. The desert looked almost identical to Egypt; in the far, far side ahead of me were groups of mountains. "Wow," I gasped. "This is incredible."

"Look over there," Mahad pointed I looked up and saw Mana come running toward me. She pounced on me, tackling me to the ground. Mahad was about to lift her off of me but I shook my head laughing.

"Mana," I gasped,"How are you?"

"I'm wonderful!" Mana beamed snuggling into my chest.

"Mana, please get off the Pharaoh." Mahad told her and she got off of me, even in death, Mahad still had that way about him.

"I'm no longer the Pharaoh, Mahad" I said standing up. "You will address me as Atem from now on."

Mahad didn't seem to like that idea too much, but I knew he wouldn't disobey my wishes so he nodded after a moment.

"I'm glad to hear that Mana" I said.

"Let's go over there and sit on the benches." Mana suggest bouncing bubbly as she always had, some things never change. Mahad and I walked behind Mana, who practically hopped over to the large bench that was in front of several cactuses.

"So, I heard that you defeated Zorc for good because you were able to call upon Horakhty for help and now you're here because you passed judgment and I was worried that you would be gone for another five-thousand years because Mahad said that you would have to duel against that Yugi kid that looks so much like you and I totally missed you and I was worried that-"Mana blabbed too fast for my understanding.

"Mana," Mahad said and she stopped.

"Yes Master Mahad?" she asked.

"Calm down, Ph-Atem just got here and he needs time to settle in, then we can ask him questions."

"Okay" Mana said and she gave me a random hug. I smiled, hugging her back. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine, Mana," I said stroking her hair. "I missed you too you know."

"Really?" she asked letting go of me and looking up.

"Of course," I said, smiling,"You're one of my best friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
For the next several days, weeks, maybe even minutes, I wasn't really sure, considering that I couldn't tell time here due to the fact I had no watch or clock around me. Mahad and Mana showed me around the Afterlife. I met up with my other Priests and Priestess, who welcomed me with open arms. I talked to them, asking them how they liked the Afterlife; they all seemed to love it. I could still feel the tension between Aknadin and myself, but I wasn't sure what it was from. I knew that this was the real Aknadin, not the one possessed by Zorc, maybe that had something to do with it. I shrugged it off; I wasn't going to let anything worry me. Father and I had long talks each day, I enjoyed his company, and He told me he was proud of me. How I ruled justly and in his honor. I saved the world from the shadow games returning and defeated Zorc.

I talked to my mother, spending as much time with her as possible, she was a sweet, intelligent woman, but she had a sternness and confidence about her, I guess that's where I got that from. I couldn't stay in one particular place in the Afterlife, no, the place was so big and it held so much. Mahad, as he promised took me to the ice part and I was amazed, living in a desert all of my life, the ice was anything of extraordinary. I gasped in awe at the water, which was frozen by a thick layer of ice. Kids were ice-staking something that I had only seen on TV. I always wanted to try it. People built snowmen, and ice sculptures.

"This is amazing," I breathed still trying to take in everything.

Mahad smiled. "I told you it was."

I made many new friends, the kids were wonderful to play with, they taught me how to ice stake and I took them to the desert to teach them how to get water from a cactus. They were in awe at the desert rolling around in the sand. I told them about my life in Egypt and they told me about their life in Alaska and Greenland. I enjoyed their stories as well as they had mine.

I walked over to the lake part once I entered the Ocean doors, Mahad showed me where the doors were without the need to conjure up magic. They were a lot closer than I thought they were, which was a big relief to me, because, quite frankly I had had enough of magic for one life-time. I walked through the doors and straight to the lake part, taking a seat on the bench. I watched as the waterfowl dipped their heads in the water to pull up some grasses from the bottom. I laughed as the little ducks fought over the piece of grass that their mother placed in the water. She seemed to chuckle at the sight of her little ones.

I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of the Afterlife, everything was so beautiful, so peaceful here, nothing, no one could say or do anything that would make me mad or sad ever again. I was content; I was at peace, no more saving the world, no more worrying about protecting Yugi. Not that I didn't miss or love Yugi, I was glad that we met, but it was time that he let me go and vice versa. We were not one and the same, like Marik and his dark half had been, no we were two separate entities.

I slowly opened my eyes, not realizing that I had fallen asleep, though I never seemed to be hungry or tired in this place. I looked up to notice a beautiful, tall woman standing beside of me. She wore a tan dress that went all the way passed her knees; she had long, white hair and tanned skin. I opened my eyes more, blinking. The woman didn't say anything, just stared at me, her eyes locking onto mine.

Those eyes

They looked so familiar, but I wasn't sure how. I had never seen this woman in my life. She was something else. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. Who was this woman? She appeared to be a lot older than me, maybe around her thirties or so? But she didn't show anything older than about twenty.

"Is your name Atem?" she asked me her voice was strong and angelic it sang through my ears. I couldn't answer, I didn't know how to.

"Yes," I said after a moment.

"My name is Nalori," she said

"Nice to meet you Nalori," I said continuing to stare at her.

Nalori took a seat beside of me, not that I cared or anything, she looked at me and her face became serious.

"You do not know me," she said. "But you do know my son."

"Son?" I asked in confusion. Who could be her son? I didn't see anyone here that was this beautiful. So she was married? Figures, someone like her couldn't go around not being married.

"I-"

"Let me make things easier for you Pharaoh Atem," she said. "My name is Nalori Touzoku, does that name ring any bells for you?"

My eyes widened. No way, she couldn't be! There was no way that she could be…

"You're—you're" I tried to say but the words failed to come out.

"Yes," Nalori said not bothering to wait for my answer. "I'm Bakura's mother."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, well did we enjoy the first chapter of Impossibly Yours? I bet we did I know I did. Wanna read chapter 2...then click the next button :D Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed until next time! :D.


	3. Chapter 2: Annoyance

Important: I changed up the conversation between Atem and his father...I didn't like the other one, it was stupid.

Welcome to Chapter two my lovelies this is by far my favorite chapter of this story so far. It starts off in Bakura's POV then it goes to Atem's. This story will go back and forth between them so if you have some problem with multiple POV then I hate it for you.

As always have fun reading what my crazy wonderful talented mind has in store for you today. I'm so glad I'm doing this over again…why people loved my other version of this I have no idea. I read that and I'm like umm…this should be burnt…maybe I'm just being too hard on myself oh well….

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Two: Annoyance

[Bakura's POV, The Realm of Light]:

Falling, I never fell. I only stood, every lashing that I had gotten from the royal court, every murderous eye that averted his gaze to me. No, I never fell.

Yet here I was, falling, falling and falling. Where to? The Realm of Light.

Light

It only existed in the hearts of the pure. Darkness, it served me well. I served it well. We coexisted amongst each other. Time was on my side in the game, but somehow, being the ruler of fate, slipped through my fingers like grains of sand.

I stared in shock as my time-freezing hourglass shattered before my eyes. Yami, no Atem, that was his name smiled, not his usual half-heartedly smile, but something more. I owned that game, I invented it, no, that's a lie; it was Atem who had invented it, when his father carelessly listened to his twin brother.

I opened my eyes when I hit the ground hard. Stunned, I was confused that I could actually feel pain. Was I in the world of the living? No, I still had my original body, which had been destroyed along with Atem's. He used his powers; he was the chosen Pharaoh, the one who could summon the Gods at will. He locked his spirit within the Puzzle and mine within the Ring. He spilt Zorc's spirit along the seven Millennium Items, trying to lock the darkness away, but I returned!  
Wouldn't it of made much more sense for him to have destroyed me back then?  
The game, I played it well, believing that I was in control, but it was Atem who was all along and it infuriated me that I failed Zorc so miserable. I was sure I would be swallowed by Ammunt, but I wasn't. Instead, Horakhty sent me to the Realm of Light.

I stood, looking around me, there was light everywhere, the exact opposite of the Shadow Realm. The light danced around me, pushing and burning, urging me to move forward. I hissed in aggravation. Why did I have to listen to the light? Zorc said that the world was created from darkness so wouldn't it make more sense for the darkness to swallow the light?

I was the darkness, Atem was the light. That's why Atem was able to defeat me because he had the one thing that Zorc could not rise against: the light of hope.

No matter how hard I made things for him, he always, somehow in some way made it through. He was a master at games and I was a fool to have played it with the King of Games.

I walked forward the swirling of light around me was a mix of yellow, gold, orange, pink and red. Colors, something I didn't like either. I liked red and black: the colors of blood and hate. Hate was an emotion I had master for over five-thousand years. They say love is light; well, they can keep their sorry love because I refuse to have such a stupid emotion inside of me!

When I reached a small lake I stopped. The light swirled around me, surrounding my body. What did this thing want from me? I looked at my reflection in the water; it stared back at me with angry eyes, glaring at me threateningly. The lights bounced off the blue water which sparkled, I was mesmerized by it.

I got into the water and sighed. It felt nice here, the Shadow Realm had nothing like this, and it was just pure darkness and screams of pain, which, of course, I enjoyed immensely.

I let myself sink under the water, surprised that I could breathe under it. That was strange. Why would I be able to breathe underwater? I opened my eyes to see that the water was clear and pure. It didn't have tainted filth as the human world did. There wasn't anything in the water either, just clear blue nothingness.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed underwater just staring at it as the lights bounced off, reflecting over the clear blue. The water brought me thoughts that I left dormant after I surrendered my humanity to the Dark God.

"Bakura," a small boy with short brown hair, who was about seven years old called, I had been four at the time. I sneaked out of my house to play in the Nile. I just got out of the house when my best friend, Adom, who my sister and mother had raised since he was three years old because his parents died.

"Hey Adom." I said with a smile. "Come to join me in going to the Nile?"

"Of course," Adom giggled. We went to the Nile and got into the water.

"Think Mother will know we sneaked out again?" Adom asked.

"I'm more worried about Kora," I said.

Adom laughed "Ha, yeah knowing her she'll give us a lecture on how dangerous things like this are."

"She'll be okay, besides this is the only time we get to really spend time together." I said.

"Mother said it's for our own protection." Adom said.

"Against what?" I cried suddenly. Adom's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I sighed."I just don't understand why Father and his men are always gone. They leave for months at a time. I never get to see him and I feel like he doesn't want to see me." I said tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

Adom pulled me into a hug. "Kura, it's okay, Father loves us."

"I know," I sighed hugging him back. "I just wish he could play with me. He has time for everyone else but me." I looked up at Adom who was biting his lip looking away awkwardly. "I should appreciate that I have parents, I'm sorry Adom."

Adom looked at me, smiled slightly, "It's okay, your family took me in. You're my brother Bakura." he said.

I smiled. "I love you."

I blinked. Where were these memories coming from? I had pushed them aside after my people were slaughtered in front of my eyes. I was told that I had to let go in order to save them. Why were memories of them suddenly coming back to me?

"Father's back! Father's back!" I shouted running outside I had looked out the window noticing that my father and his men had come back after a month and a half of being away from the village. Father, who was a very tall, strong man with long black hair and brown eyes stopped his horse and smiled down at me. I was about five years old at the time. I ran to the end of the village to greet him.

"Bakura get back here!" Koranna yelled. But I didn't listen to her.

He got off the horse, looking at the other men. One man grabbed Father's horse's reins and led the horse to the stables.

"Abasi," Father said turning toward the rest of the men. The one called Abasi, who was second in command next to Father of course, pulled the reins of his horse, who moved forward.

"Yes your greatness?" the man asked.

"Take the bags to my house and put the horses up." Father commanded.

"Yes, my Lord", the man said doing as Father said. I looked up at Father pulling on his robe. He looked at me and smiled, picking me up.

"Akefia," he said using my first name, picking me up. "You waited all this time to greet me son?"

"Of course Father" I said "I missed you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled, putting me on his shoulders.

"Yay a piggy-back ride!" I squealed in delight.

"This isn't a piggy-back ride." Father laughed. "I'm just walking right now"

"That means you can start running!" I giggled. "Hurry up!"

"Maybe I should drop you?" Father said leaning backwards.

"No, No!" I laughed holding onto his neck tighter. He leaned back up. I sighed in relief. Then he leaned backwards again.

"Hey!" I giggled "Stop that Father!"

He laughed. "Want me to run?"

I beamed. Father started running with me on his shoulders. I enjoyed this, the only time I ever got to see my father. He was always gone on his raids with his men. Sure, they brought back food and gold for us to survive. But it still hurt that he was always gone.

"Run faster, aren't you supposed to be a great thief?" I asked hugging him tighter.

"Of course," he said running faster. "Best thief in the land!"

Tears formed in my eyes. Where were they coming from? What was going on with me? I was frustrated. Maybe I should get out of this water? Quickly, I came to the surface getting out of the water; I put my clothes back on and sat at the water's edge looking down at my reflection. This time, it was full of sadness and confusion.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked out loud. I knew no one would answer the question, for I was alone. I had never been truly alone; I always had someone around me, someone with me. Whether I hated that person or not, but now, I was totally alone. I should welcome the loneliness with open arms. It's what I craved for so long after accepting that my family died a painful, agonizing death in front of my very eyes. I realized that the only thing I could do was accept the fact that I no longer had anything to live for and give myself up to Zorc.

Zorc.

I met him the morning after my village was destroyed…

"Bakura get down here," Koranna hissed pulling my arm. I jerked at my sister's touch; I wanted to see what was going on. Why was there fire everywhere and what happened to Mother, Father, and Adom?

"NO" I shouted. "Where is Mother?" I cried.

"She-Bakura just gets down here before they see you!" Koranna cried she picked me up. I kicked and screamed but she covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear me.

She took me behind a wall, gently placing me down. "Stay here and do not move." she ordered sternly.

"Where are you going?" I cried softly.

She leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Promise me two things: promise me you won't move from this spot no matter what you see and promise me that you won't change for anyone."  
"I promise," I muttered into my sister's chest. She hugged me tighter before letting go, disappearing.  
I inched closer to the wall, looking out. I watched in horror as everyone I loved, everyone who loved me screamed, begged for mercy. I cringed watching the men stir hot liquid in a pot. What was going on? I wanted to help them. But I was frozen in fear. I was pathetic and I collapsed hearing Koranna scream.

The next morning I woke up looking around. I noticed I was behind the sanctuary wall where Koranna had led me to the night before. What had happened? I stood up, my vision swaying in and out.

"Touzoku," a voice called. I shivered the voice sounded dark and terrifying. Who called my name?

"Touzoku," the voice called again, this time louder. I decided I should investigate the source. I walked from behind the wall the voice got louder and darker the closer I got. I came across a room that had a strange stone, a door and several candles lighting up the dark room.

"About time you got here" the voice said.

"WH-who are you?" a said shaking. I sat down burying my face in my hands, sobbing. I was scared and alone. "Where-where is my sister?"

"dead" the voice said acidly.

"What?" I cried. "How-no she-she's still alive, I-I know it!"

"Obviously not, look around you, I wouldn't be talking to you if they were alive." the voice said.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Zorc, why I am here is because you called upon me."

"I don't even know you, why would I call upon you?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh believe me Touzoku you did. Now then, let's get started shall we?" Zorc said.

"Where are you?" I asked. "What are we getting started?"

"I'm in this stone" Zorc replied. "And killing the Pharaoh of course."

"NO" I screamed suddenly. "I will NOT kill anyone! Especially the Pharaoh"

"You don't have a choice!" Zorc sneered.

"Mother says I always have a choice!" I cried out angrily.

"That's why she's dead isn't it?" Zorc snapped. I blinked, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Why-why do I need to kill the Pharaoh?" I asked wiping the tears away with my sleeve.

"Because he's responsible for me being trapped down here and you losing everything last night," Zorc replied angrily. I shivered at his loud, dark, booming voice.

"Who-who are you?" I asked again.

"A friend."

[Atem's POV]:

I blinked staring at her eyes larger than saucers. No. There was NO way that this beautiful woman was Bakura's mother. I growled, mumbling under my breath. How? She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for me to take in what she just said. White hair, that's where Bakura had gotten his from; she looked strikingly familiar and now, I knew why.

Because this angel like woman was the spawn of Zorc's mother.

"You're lying!" I said. "There's no way you could be Bakura's mother!"

"Oh?" Nalori said narrowing her eyes I shook that strange familiarity in her eyes shook my very core. "Don't you think I would know who my own son is?"

"It's just hard to believe" I said "But I supposed if you say you are, you are."

Nalori didn't say anything.

"Do you mind me asking why you wanted me?" I asked.

"You're going on a journey," she said suddenly. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Ha, the hell with that, what's really going on here?" I asked getting irritated.

"Since you killed my son, then it's your job to set him free." she said.

"It's not my job to save your son, Mrs. Touzoku." I snapped. "He probably was already eaten by Ammunt!"

Nalori looked at me and burst into a fit of laugher. I stared at her, what was she laughing about? That her son was eaten by the Crocodile Goddess? Maybe she didn't love him; maybe Bakura really had no one. I thought so. He never had a friend in his life, he never had any kind of lover, and he probably raped people and abused them. He hurt everyone and everything around him. So long as he was happy, it didn't matter. And I hated him because of it. How heartless could one person be? Now I knew where he got it from…or so I thought.

Nalori stopped laughing glaring at me. "Ammunt feasts upon those who have not passed judgment upon MA'at's feather; my son, hasn't come here to even be tested."

"He combined himself with Zorc, so I'm pretty sure, he's wherever Zorc is." I said with a shrug. "Not that I really care."

"Of course you don't!" Nalori snapped her eyes were on fire, this woman, something about her was strange, and she was alluring and captivating. So demanding! What did she want?

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me about this?" I asked "I have things I want to do you know"

"Save my son." she said in a demanding tone.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in horror. Who did this woman think she was! "Don't you know that your son and I are enemies?" I cried out in anger, jumping up off the bench. Nalori still sat on the bench, seeming unfazed by my sudden outburst. Some people looked over at us, but I ignored them.

"I'm well-aware of what happened between my son and you, Pharaoh Atem," Nalori said. "However, I demand that you save my son."

"Save him yourself!" I hissed. "He's a worthless piece of-"suddenly I felt a slap across my face. Bakura's mother towered over me, so this is where Bakura gets his height from. His mother was awfully tall to be a woman; then again, I was short. I had technically died when I was seventeen years old, so I was in a seventeen year old's body. Nalori glared at me, eyes full of rage.

"My son is not a piece of shit!" she growled dangerously in my face. I didn't say anything, just glared back, this woman, beautiful or not, wasn't going to get the best of me. She was going to tell me what to do.

"Then go tell his fan club that!" I shot back. "I don't want anything to do with him, Mrs. Touzoku."

"Well that's just too damn bad isn't it Pharaoh?" she asked me.

"I don't have to listen to you!" I yelled.

"So all that shit about destiny that you said to Seto Kaiba that was just something you made up so that he would believe your stupid theories?" she asked. I moved hitting something. I looked behind me to notice I was trapped between a tree and Nalori.

"They weren't stupid theories." I said. "They were true."

"I know that," Nalori snapped in an aggravated tone. "So why are you not following your destiny to save my son?"

"Because that is a stupid destiny. My destiny was to save the world from him. Your son is a fucking psychotic bitch!"

Another slap to the face, this time much harder, luckily, I didn't feel the pain that I would have felt but it was still irritating.

"Want another slap?" Nalori growled. "You're not going to talk about Bakura like that do you understand?"

"Whatever," I snapped. "I have things to do, I'm not saving your stupid son, forget it, Touzoku!"

And with that I walked away. I felt Nalori's eyes glaring holes through me, but I didn't care. I didn't care who she was. She wasn't going to demand that I save Bakura. Why and how would I go about doing that anyways?

I sighed walking through the door that read Desert I needed to talk to someone about this, someone that had some damn sense. But who could help me with this? I stood at the door and thought. Most of my past people 'lived' in the desert part, occasionally going to the other places, I usually stayed in the Ocean part, it was very peaceful and relaxing, expect for today of course, that had been a nightmare.

What had Nalori meant when she said: "It's my destiny to save Bakura"? Wouldn't it make much more sense if she was the one who saved him? Having the excuse that she was in the Afterlife and therefore couldn't save him would be a stupid excuse if she used it, considering that I, myself am in the Afterlife.

I opened the door to the Desert not sure who I was going to talk to about this. I walked inside, noticing that Father was sitting on a bench beside of a cactus reading a book.

"Hey Father, what are you reading?" I asked after I walked up to him. He jumped up some and put the book away looking up at me.

"Oh, hey Atem," he smiled "What are you up to?"

"I need to talk" I said taking a seat beside of my father. He nodded.

"Go on," he said giving me his undivided attention.  
"Do you know anyone named Nalori Touzoku?" I asked.  
"Yes, I know her, she's Bakura's mother." Father said. "What about her?"  
"Well, she came up to me, not too long ago and demanded that I save Bakura. She said that it was my destiny to."

Father closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I was afraid of this."  
"Afraid of what?" I asked.  
"Nalori knows you're the one that locked Bakura away, so she thinks it's your duty to bring him here." Father said.  
"But I don't want to!" I shouted. "I don't ever want to see him again! He hurt so many people, he doesn't deserve to come here!"  
"Only the Gods can judge who will come and who won't." Father said.  
"Who's side are you on?" I asked.  
"I'm on your side, of course," he replied. "But I'm just telling you like it is, you might not agree with Bakura, but you don't have the right to keep him from here. His family misses him very much."  
"How can it be my destiny to save him?" I asked. "Isn't he gone for good?"  
"Honestly, I'm not sure, but you must do what your heart tells you to do. In the meantime, why don't we go see Mana? She has a birthday present for you." Father said.  
"Birthday present?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "It's already March eighteenth?"

"Tomorrow is," Father chuckled. "But Mana made her present earlier and demanded that I bring you over here. I'm glad that you came over when you did, I was about to come get you."  
I smiled slightly. "I'm sure Mana made me something nice, let's go." and with that Father led me to where Mana was.

Little did I know, a beautiful, long black haired girl watched from afar with silent tears rolling down her tanned cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. I REALLY like this version better…how I even got reviews for the other one. It SUCKED so bad Uggh! Anyways, I'll try to get these updated as often as I can, I have school and so does my beta, and I want to have my own life someday so school is defiantly necessary. Anyways, review, questions, critics, NO FLAMES because I will wash those bitches away. I have a mouth on me and I'm NOT afraid to use it when provoke. And next chapter we should be meeting Koranna yay frans! I hope y'all enjoyed, until next time wheee :D


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts

Important: Another edit, mostly just grammar and spelling in this one.

Guess y'all guys are in luck. I usually update Stuck with you every day because I've been having such amazing ideas. Well now tonight since I was just in my writing mood for this story, it gets updated tonight instead of Stuck with You. So I hope that this chapter is awesome…wait of course it is…I wrote it :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Three: Thoughts

[Atem's POV]:

My father and I walked toward the exit of the Desert.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"The Ice Region." he replied as we walked toward the door.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mana's gift is in there." he replied.

We reached the door that said Ice and we walked inside. Automatically I put my arms around me to keep from getting cold but then I dropped them remembering that there was no need to.

To say that the Ice part of the Afterlife was beautiful was an understatement by far. There a large hill made of snow that leads down to a half frozen lake. There were benches for people to sit as well. Off on the bank which was made of snow there were igloos and ice sculptures. I had only been in here once, this time, it was even more beautiful than the last. What caught my eye the most was one particular ice sculpture: A large very detailed sculpture of The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor stood before my eyes. All of them were intertwine so beautifully. Ra had his wings spread wing as Slifer wrapped around him. Obelisk kneeled down in front of his dragon friends.

Suddenly, Mana happily skipped over to where Father and I were.

"So…Do you like it?" Mana asked bouncing up and down.

"It's beautiful Mana," I said unable to keep my eyes off of the ice sculpture in front of me.

"Well let's take a closer look at it silly." Mana said taking a hold of my hand.

The snow felt weird against my shoes though it wasn't cold I felt and heard the soft padding and crunching of the ice and the snow. Finally, we arrived in front of the sculpture.

"This is incredible Mana," I said looking at the beautiful ice sculpture up close it reflected the rays of the sun like a rainbow.

"I'm glad you like it." Mana said happily "And guess what?"

"What?" I said turning around to face my friend.

"One: I love you" she giggled hugging me. I hugged her back "Two: the ice sculpture will never melt."

"Well that's a relief." I said "This is just too beautiful to have any harm done to it."

"It took me forever to do this too." Mana said, "though I did have some help," she admitted "Is that okay?" she asked looking at me worryingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Mana, you know me better than that. You did a great job and so did Mahad." I assured her with a smile.

Mana laughed "How did you know it was Mahad that helped me?"

"How could I not?" I laughed.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out with Mana. I needed some time with my friend and to get my mind off of what Nalori had said. She told me that saving Bakura was my destiny. But that didn't make any sense at all. I was in the Afterlife there was no such thing as fulfilling one's destiny anymore.

"Pharaoh, what's wrong?"

Why would she ask me to save her son? Technically, I killed him 5000 years ago when I had to lock our souls away to defeat Zorc. I destroyed Zorc when I came back to retrieve my memories, thus killing Bakura. Where was Bakura? Not that I really cared. He got everything he deserved. How someone could be so heartless is beyond me. He killed so many people, ruined so many innocent lives.

My thoughts lead me to Ryou Bakura. Bakura Touzoku's host, he was Bakura's Hikari. Even though Bakura treated him horribly and hurt him, Ryou still helped Bakura. Yes, I knew that Ryou had let Bakura stab him in the arm during Battle City. I wasn't about to tell anyone or mention it to Ryou. I knew the boy had enough problems. He was a loner and he was shy. His father was never around. I just wish he came to me for help. But I knew that Ryou was afraid of what Bakura might do to us so he kept his distance.

"Atem, are you okay?" Mana asked.

Bakura and I had lived two lives. We had second chances. I know that I wasn't the most perfect person in the world. I know I did some bad things as Pharaoh and I will admit to those mistakes, but what Bakura did was uncalled for and unforgiving. If Nalori thinks that her son will pass judgment and will be able to walk through those double doors that lead to the Afterlife then she obviously has some issues! She's even more insane if she believes I'll save her son. I refuse to sink that low. He can rot in Ammunt's stomach for all I care.

My views on him will never change!

"ATEM!" Mana shouted.

I looked up and blinked. Mana and I were by the lake, our feet in the water.

"Are you okay?" she asked casually throwing a piece of grass in the pond which began to float slowly.

"Uh yeah," I said not looking at her.

"Please tell me" Mana said "Maybe I can help?"

I shook my head. "Please don't worry about me Mana." I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"But" she began. I shook my head.

I played with the children today as well. They always made me laugh and I had such a great time with them. They helped me keep my mind off this nonsense with the ex-Tomb robber. However, even the children couldn't prevent it forever.

I sighed leaning against a tree. Heaving a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes enjoying how lucky I was to be able to come into the Afterlife.

I opened my eyes slowly something was standing before me off in the distance. Slowly, my vision came to and I gasped. Kneeling down near the lake, a few feet in front of me, back turned with long black hair that reached a bit past her waist was a woman wearing a brown robe much like peasants did back in Egypt. Her hand glided across the water. She hummed a melody and the ducks swam to her quacking happily.

I stood up mesmerized by the beautiful voice. Walking over toward her.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello Pharaoh Atem," the girl said not turning around to face me.

I blinked. "How-how did you know it was me?"

"I could sense you." the girl said standing up and turning around.

"Oh," I said. "You have a beautiful voice."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Koranna," she replied.

"That's a pretty name." I complement.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"So you like the water huh?" I asked taking a seat beside of the water. Koranna did the same.

"Yeah I really do. It's so peaceful here and it helps me calm down. I've been so stressed ever since I died…well honestly even before that." she said. "Oh gods, I'm sorry I'm sure you don't want to hear about that Pharaoh." she laughed nervously looking at the ducks swim.

"It is okay," I said "I've been stressed out too."

"Really?" she asked, "why?"

I picked up a blade of grass poking it into the water. "This woman came up to me not too long after m arrival here," I said "she told me that I had to save her son, that it was my destiny."

"My mother talked to you didn't she?" Koranna asked looking at me.

I looked at her eyes widened. "Your last name is Touzoku isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You have a brother named Bakura." I said.

She nodded.

"Let me guess you're going to demand that I save him?" I snapped.

Koranna looked at me for a moment. "No," she said shaking her head.

"Don't you want…?"

"I do," she said cutting me off by raising her hand. "But demanding that you do so isn't the way to do it. You obviously don't understand where Mother is coming from when it comes to Bakura." Koranna said. "But I'm here to enlighten you."

I rolled my eyes. "Try me Koranna."

The girl smiled. "I plan on doing more than try."

"Bakura and I have been enemies for over 5000 years, it's not about to change. I just don't understand why you and your mother are trying to make me save him for. Bakura is a hateful person and the Gods are punishing him for his fatal error."

"There's much you don't understand Atem." Koranna said.

"It still doesn't excuse him for raising Zorc up and trying to destroy the world!" I yelled standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up at me.

"I can't deal with this," I said. "Please just leave me alone."

I walked into the Ice part of the Afterlife and looked at the sculpture that Mana had made me for my birthday.

Ra, Obelisk and Slifer, the three Egyptian gods that I combined together to form: Horakhty, the creator of light. So many things got out of hand, both in my life and in-between life. I had to give up dying naturally to save the world, but at what cost? I spent 5000 years alone in the Millennium Puzzle waiting for someone to assemble it so I could once again reemerge into the real world. Yugi Muto had solved the puzzle allowing me to use him as my vessel to exist in his time.

I barged into Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan's lives. Because of me, the shadow games came back and soon after Yugi solved the puzzle his friend, Ryou Bakura, a transfer student came to Domino High, with the Millennium Ring. The Millennium Ring held an evil spirit, someone that used and abused Ryou.

He was the reason that I had to live two lives, though, I was grateful that I had met Yugi it hurt that I had to erase my own mind and lived in a world where I was unfamiliar with everything. It frightened me. When I went into the memory world, I felt at home although I didn't recognize anyone at first, I still felt alive there, free, even if I was battling Bakura all over again.

Bakura

Bakura was evil. There was no denying that. He claimed that he was Zorc. That was the last thing I had ever heard him say. His eyes were full of hatred and evil. Bakura got exactly what he deserved. If it weren't for Yugi and his friends helping me recover my name then I would have been lost long ago.

I sighed walking back through the door that said Ocean it was very peaceful there; it was my favorite place to be. Why couldn't I stop thinking about this? The Afterlife was supposed to be about peace. I knew no one was trying to take over the world or destroy it. I knew that the end of the Shadow Games were finally over. Zorc Necrophades had been destroyed thanks to Horakhty but why did I keep dwelling on these things?

Koranna, Bakura's sister, she, like her mother, was absolutely beautiful. She wasn't rude like Nalori had been. No she was respectful and kind. She didn't demand that I save her brother she asked if I would listen to what she had to say. I refused. I couldn't listen to the tales of someone that hurt so many people.

Bakura wanted to world destroyed, he wanted his hands covered in my blood and he was willing to do anything and everything to get it. Bakura was crazy, and he was insane. There was no way that his heart would pass judgment upon MA'at's feather…so what was the point in even trying? What were Nalori and Koranna thinking? I knew that Bakura couldn't be in Ammunt, for he would have had to come to the Afterlife's judging hall and I didn't see him there. So, then, where was he?

[Bakura's POV]:

I walked around the light was hot against my skin but I chose to ignore it. Zorc always taught me that pain was the key to everything and I was willing for pain to engulf me so that I could be enlightened. Zorc was an incredible creature, if not for Zorc I wouldn't have been able to survive. He taught me ruthless skills. He taught me to never give mercy.

Because no one gave my family and friends any so why should I give someone else mercy?

An eye for an eye, if people lived like that, things would be so much easier. The Pharaoh killed my family and left me with absolutely nothing, so why not kill everyone he loved and take everything from him? It was only fair right?

Zorc was my idol and my mentor. He taught me that taking the easy way was not an option that the Pharaoh had to suffer along with the rest of the world. I agreed. The darkness was my comforter, it allowed me to hide and it allowed me to realize that I was a pathetic child. I shouldn't have cared whether or not my father was never around. I shouldn't have cared whether or not I didn't die that night. The fact that I was alive and I was able to fight for their souls was what kept me going.

Too many times I fell into depression and no one but Zorc helped me. I was all alone, living with a demon. He was frightening at first, but I grew accustom to his ways. He had this aura about him that was full of hatred and darkness but his words he spoke to me shot fire into my heart. They made sense. Zorc knew that I had lost everything he knew that if I fell in love with someone that it would only bring me heartache in the long run. Because they would leave me, and I would be left with a broken heart, unable to complete my task as last villager of Kul Elna.

Kul Elna…

My home, my beautiful home, and one moment it stood proud in the outskirts of Cairo, Egypt. The next, it was burnt down. Everyone but me sacrificed.

Atem said that the Millennium items were made to keep the peace in Egypt. He was a fool to believe such bullshit! How could killing…no slaughtering the people from my village be a source of peace?! Sure, the items helped them defeat the army that was trying to invade them, but at what cost? Did they really think that I, being the sole survivor of the massacred village, wouldn't do everything in my power to save my people?

Was the Pharaoh that blind?

Atem had saved Marik from his dark half back in Battle City Marik had been a tomb keeper, guarding the Pharaoh's tomb until his return. He had received cravings upon his back in a painful ritual on his twelfth birthday. This is when he spilt his soul into two forms: His real self and his dark half. I dueled his dark half and I paid the price by being sent to the Shadow Realm. I was lucky; however, because I had put a portion of my spirit into the Millennium Puzzle, thanks to the Millennium Ring.

Marik's dark half had killed many people, sending them to the Shadow Realm. Even Marik before his dark half came out thanks to Marik's on carelessness had done some terrible things. Controlling the mind of Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner, using the powers of the Millennium Rod to control other people's minds to do his bidding; he wanted the power of the Pharaoh. And he was going to do everything in his power to get it.

But Atem saved him.

Dartz, a man that ruled the ancient city of Atlantis had captured the souls of man and beast, for over 10, 000 years. He used the power of the Orichalcos to do his work. He wanted to destroy the world and rebuild it. He lied to three people, changing their lives to have more horrific events into their lives so that way he could use their anger to fill the rage of his god.

But Atem saved him.

Pegasus, the man who created the modern game of ancient game we played in Egypt, called Duel Monsters, he owned the Millennium Eye, being able to read Atem's mind and Yugi's mind. He had kidnapped Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather in a sad attempt to revive his deceased wife, Celica using the Millennium items and KaibaCorp technology.

He saved him as well.

Seto Kaiba, the president of KaibaCorp Industries, a place where what once made machines for combat, suddenly made products to make duel monsters more "realistic" for the modern day and age. Kaiba had a dark side to him, one that didn't care about anyone expect Mokuba, his little brother. Kaiba was alone and he wanted to destroy the past. Atem wanted to embrace it.

And yet, he saved Kaiba from himself.

He saved villain that he had ever faced. He had accepted every challenge, including mine. Time and time again I did everything in my power to collect all seven items; finally succeeding I summon Zorc into the world of the living to destroy the world. The world needed to be punished for what it put me through.

Why should I have to be alone and miserable while everyone else was happy? An eye for an eye, it was simple logic and Atem, obviously was too blind to see that. Though, the Pharaoh had always put a blind eye to something right in front of him. His father was a moron, for letting his stupid brother do the spell to create the items. So, technically, it was Aknankanon's fault, because if he had actually read the book then he would have seen that the book required 99 human sacrifices, all in which had to be part of the same blood-line in some way shape or form. Souls of "evil" doers as Aknadin said once before.

My people may have been thieves, but we were not evil. No, Atem made me evil. It was his fault and honestly, I wouldn't want to go back to being "goody-good" no, those days were for children. I had lost my childhood because of Atem's father's carelessness. He had died before I could get a hold of him, so that's why I took all of my anger and frustration out on his son.

I continued to walk. This place was very large, maybe even larger than the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm, a place that I craved. I missed it so much it hurt. I hated being in this light, I felt exposed. I felt like my every thought was being heard by someone. In the Shadow Realm I could hide in the darkness and I was alone surrounded my screams of pain.

Here I was alone, hearing the screams of myself.

I looked ahead of me, seeing a range of mountains. I sighed still moving forward. I knew that sitting here wasn't going to get me out of this place. I had to keep moving if I was ever going to find the secret to getting out of here.

Atem had the power of the gods. I had the power of the darkness. I thought that I was going to defeat him the last go round. I even used Tristan's mind to duel for me, but I lost the duel. I had played the role playing game, the ultimate shadow game and I lost.

And now, I was paying the price.

I was sure my soul would be devoured by Ammunt, but when I ended up on the top level of the Realm of Light, I knew something wasn't right. Why hadn't anyone ever said anything about this place? It was strange. The Pharaoh and his people spent a lot of time praying to the gods yet they failed to see that Horakhty had her own realm too?

Wasn't that a bit selfish of them?

I sat down not because I was tired but because I felt like it. The ground was covered in sand. Sand that blinded me because of the light, I felt tired, not psychically tired, just emotionally tired. I wanted out of this place so bad. Why did Horakhty have to put me in here? What was the point in this? She knew that my heart wouldn't pass judgment. Was that the reason she put me in here?

She said that I had to be unlocked from myself. That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard of in my life. Why would I need to unlock myself? How was that even possible? I was too far gone in the darkness there was no use saving me.

And I didn't want to be saved.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Gods I love this story! Writing in Atem and Bakura's POV's is so much fun! But it's a lot of work. The similarities and differences between these two are just amazing. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed until next time! Review lovelies! :D.

me. :D


	5. Chapter 4: Scars

Once again, another edit done about a year later about posting this chapter...

Hey frans! *waves* Today we get another chapter I know y'all are excited. I left my Stuck with you fans hanging. It was funny so no updates for them. Oh well! But luckily for you, my Impossibly Yours fans we get another update! WHEEEEEEE

Now then, today we will have Bakura's POV because it is so much fun. Atem isn't in this chapter so sorry about that. Only Bakura but don't worry I haven't forgotten about him. So let's see what the wonderful King of Thieves is up to today shall we?

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Four: Scars

[Bakura's POV]:

I stood up once again walking around in this blinding sand. There had to be some way out of here and I was going to find it one way or another. If Horakhty thinks she can keep me, The King of Thieves trapped then she has another thing coming!

What the hell was wrong with that Goddess anyways? I had given up my faith to the gods a long time ago; Zorc was my god and what an incredible God he was. If the Gods were real, then why did they let Aknamkanon slaughter my people? Weren't Gods supposed to help you?

Apparently I wasn't worthy of them and they weren't worthy of me.

_Horakhty said that she put me here because I was being punished. Punished from what? I don't see what I did wrong. Atem took everything away from me, so why wouldn't I do the same? It made perfect sense. I was in darkness why not the rest of the world? Did Horakhty honestly believe that Atem was perfect? He wasn't in the slightest._

_I rode my horse through the night. Tonight I would rob another tomb. I needed a tomb with more of a challenge, the last ones had been far too easy and I felt like having a challenge. I wasn't one for weakness, not if I wanted revenge._

_I made my way to a tomb. It was one of the Pharaoh's. I was about eighteen when I raided this tomb. The tomb of Atem's grandfather: Abubakar. I knew there would be traps in this one and so I was prepared. I had started off this profession young; no trap was too good for me._

_And I tended to prove it._

_"What are you doing here?" a guard yelled._

_"You better get away from Pharaoh Abubakar's tomb!" another cried._

_I smirked. "Now, now," I said mockingly. "Is that any way to treat a king?"_

_"You're not a king!" another yelled in fury, "You're a traitor to Egypt if you go into this tomb!"_

_"He won't even come out alive." the other said, "Maybe we should let him in."_

_"No tomb is good enough for me fool!" I snapped "Step aside if you value your soul!"_

_"Step aside if you value your life!" the guard shot back, shaking._

_My smirk widened "Maybe I don't."_

_The three guards' eyes went widened._

_"I can kill you three fools with ease," I said taking my knife out of my bag and licking the blade. "And I'll enjoy it to."_

_Soon, the guards brought out their swords, blades clashed together, it's too bad they were tired, I however, was not. I was strong. A lot stronger than these pathetic guards. They wouldn't win against me, the great Bakura: the infamous King of Thieves!_

_One guard tried to put me off guard by sneaking up behind me, but I wouldn't have any of that. Grapping another sword from the bag on my back with my other hand I quickly did away with him. I heard him scream, his body crashing to the sandy ground below him._

_"Do you two want to be next?" I hissed clashing my two swords together. "No one is better than me, just remember that!"_

_"You won't get away with this!" the guard shouted. Both guards had fallen down, crawling backwards toward the tomb._

_"And who's going to find out?" I asked getting closer to the men. "You won't escape to tell your precious Pharaoh!"_

_"I will!" the other shouted._

_"Ah so we wish to die today eh?" I asked turning around to face the other guard._

_The man didn't say anything, just glared at me with frightened eyes._

_"Though you're glaring at me, I don't feel any threat coming from you. Both of you are cowards. Fools to believe that I would allow you to survive, I don't let anyone survive, not anyone that stands in my way that is." I said I was inches from them. I picked the one that said that he would tell the Pharaoh on me up slamming his head into the stone of the tomb I was about to raid._

_Screams of pain echoed through my ears. I smiled allowing his bloody body to drop to the ground below._

_"How would you like to die?" I asked the other one whose eyes widened in fear. "I could slam your head against this rock right here like I did your friend or I could stab you in the heart like I did your other friend. Or you could work for me, so what will it be?"_

_"I-I'll never work for you! My loyalty belongs with the Pharaoh only!" the man shouted. His voice trembled but I knew he was trying to frighten me. Ha, like that would work._

_"You made the wrong choice!" I hissed picking him up. I slit his throat, blood poured everywhere. My robe was covered in blood as was my hands._

_I made my way inside the unground passageway. It was fairly easy to find. Most thieves wouldn't have been able to find it, but it was a simple task for me. I kept a sharp eye out for inside guards and traps. Several guards jumped me, but they were too weak to keep me down._

_The tomb was very large and I knew that it had a lot of gold and such in it. Fit for a king like myself. This Pharaoh would be robbed. He should be honored that I was taking the time out of my busy day to rob his tomb. I had overheard people talking about this tomb. Something about a strange trap and that no thief that has ever walked in here has ever made it out alive._

_I smirked at the thought of this. A rare trap in this tomb, they must be trying to keep something important hidden inside._

_I walked further into the tomb; several traps had been activated thanks to the guards that had attacked me. I laughed when they were caught in them. Screaming in pain and then their souls banished forever into the Shadow Realm. I made my way to the end of a particular room. It was purely dark in here, which was fine with me. I took a step slowly keeping my senses sharp for other guards or traps. Being a thief, my senses were extra sharp and alert. I had no time for foolishness, not when it came to robbing a Pharaoh's tomb._

_I made another step and that's when it happened: Several blades came at me from the darkness I moved to the side so not to be hit by them, but one nailed me on the right side of my cheek, almost poking my eye out. I still the hot burning sensation and I knew that the trapped succeeded. I bit back a scream as the cut spilt across my face. Taking another step to the side; not paying attention to my surroundings two more blades joined the first one crisscrossing together. I jumped trying to get away from them, but the tips of them hit my cut opening it up more._

_By now I was bleeding a lot. The pain unreal, so was this the trap that those idiots were talking about, the crisscrossing blade trap? How did I even set this thing off? I didn't remember sensing any traps. I knew there had to be more, but not like this. And the fact that it got me on the face pissed me off immensely._

_The blades swung coming to meet each other again and again. I had to get out of here, but first, I had to take something from this tomb. I wasn't going to go home empty handed. What kind of thief would I be if I did that? Pathetic that's what!_

_I finally found an opening on the crisscrossing blades and I ducked, almost getting nicked again. Luckily, that wasn't the case and I finally made it to the other side. I guess the royal palace thought that the crisscrossing blades and the blade above would be enough to keep intruders out of the rest of the tomb. It was too bad for them. I made my way further into the tomb. Blood dripping onto my chest, it was beginning to get sticky; I was covered in the stuff. I would have to make a trip to the Nile tonight._

_The gold was in the back of a room, one that I easily got into. Once I was familiar with a tomb, their traps and secrets were nothing to me. I played the game that this Pharaoh played, trying to keep me and other intruders out. Too bad that failed. Quickly, I kneelt down and grabbed some of his treasures._

_I found an exit to the right, I bet no one else would have seen this exit expect for my watchful eyes._

I lifted my hand, slowly tracing the scar that the trap of Atem's grandfather had left me. It was then I realized how powerful the royal court was. How much they were willing to protect the tombs of their pharaohs.

Because of my scar, no one ever asked who I was ever again. Time and time again I would raid more and more tombs. Each trap, every battle I fought made me stronger, Training my Ka, Diabound within the sanctuary where the Millennium Stone lay.

I looked out in the distance. The light covered this place for miles and miles. The colors of red, orange, gold and yellow swirled around, bouncing off of my skin. The light was hot and blinding. The opposite of the darkness, and I hated it

_"Looks like someone got caught in Abubakar's trap." Zorc cackled as I made my way down the stairs. I felt light-headed and dizzy, the blood on my face had started to dry up. I was too tired to go to the Nile; I would do that in the morning. For now, all I wanted to do was sleep. I made my way over to the opposite wall of the Millennium Stone leaning against it._

_"Why the hell are you sitting down?!We have work to do!" Zorc barked._

_"Wearing me out isn't going to help us get the items you idiot!" I shot back._

_"And sitting around on your ass all day isn't going to either!" Zorc yelled._

_"I'll train tomorrow Zorc," I said closing my eyes. I was near sleep._

_"GET UP NOW!" Zorc boomed._

_"What the fuck is your damn problem?" I snapped "Your scare tactics won't work on me any longer Zorc; I'm not a little kid anymore!"_

_"But you still act like a lazy idiot!" Zorc shouted "We have work to do, time is running out!"_

_"Whatever," I said lying down my back turned from the Millennium stone._

_"Whatever me again and you'll wish you were never born!" Zorc hissed._

_"What makes you think I wanted to be born?" I inquired without looking at him._

_"If you wish to die Touzoku, I'll gladly kill you." Zorc said I could hear the malice intentions in his voice._

_"You won't kill me," I said "You need me."_

_"And you need me," Zorc pointed out, "so why don't you just do as I say and stop moping about?"_

_"Who said I was moping?" I asked._

_"You're acting like a complete fool by giving up tonight!" Zorc yelled._

_"And you're not thinking clearly," I snapped. "I need to sleep you know and I tend to do so."_

_Suddenly,I felt something cold hit my back. Pain filled my entire body. I sat up hitting my head against the wall._

_"What the hell?" I hissed seeing darkness around the Millennium Stone._

_"What did I just get through telling you Touzoku?" Zorc yelled "We don't have time for sleeping!"_

_"So you go and attack me with Shadow Magic?" I snarled._

_"It woke you up didn't it?" Zorc snapped."We have things to do. So get your lazy ass up and train that Ka of yours!"_

_"Fine!" I growled through clenched teeth. This was getting ridiculous!I hadn't slept in about three days because Zorc thought it would be fun for me to raid tombs AND to train my Ka, Diabound._

_"Call your stupid Ka out fool!" Zorc ordered._

_I stood up vision swaying in and out. "This is so pointles!" I spat._

_"And your existence is pointless but your still here aren't you?" Zorc said. "Get to work mortal!"_

_"Diabound let's go" I yelled. Diabound appeared by my side._

_"Let's see what we should do tonight," Zorc said,"Decisions, decisions..."_

_Zorc conjured up several monsters with his shadows. Four monsters surrounded Diabound on either side ready to pounce._

_"Helical Shock wave!" I shouted. Diabound's attack hit the two monsters in the front with ease. "Turn around" I said ,"Do it again!" My monster complied._

_Unfortunately, my luck didn't last long as a fifth monster appeared knocking Diabound in the wall. I fell to my knees clutching my sides in pain._

_"Oh get up!" Zorc snapped "This is no time for stupidity!"_

_"My-my Ka just got knocked into a wall and you want me to stand up right now?" I asked trying to stand up._

_"Yes now let's go!" Zorc shouted. "How are you ever going to defeat the Pharaoh if you can't even open your eyes to see the truth?"_

Open my eyes to see the truth? The truth that Zorc had, that in order for my people to be set free, I had to do it. No one else, the royal court wasn't going to just hand me the Millennium Items; I knew that they were the most powerful next to the Pharaoh himself. I was lucky that I had a Ka with such an amazing ability and I would use that ability to do whatever I had to, to get my revenge.

Every monster I had fought before my invasion of the palace added their effects to Diabound. When I first met Diabound she wasn't that strong, she didn't have any strength to do anything useful.

_I ran I ran as fast as I could. Getting away from Zorc was my goal. I couldn't believe he would tell me to kill the Pharaoh. Did he want me dead? The Pharaoh was my king and I refused to kill him. He said that he ordered the attack on my village…I didn't believe him. There's no way that he would do something like that. Mother always said he was a kind king, that he loved his people._

_My village was his people right? So there must've been some form of misunderstanding. I made my way to the Nile squeezing the sand between my hands._

_"Why is this happening?" I asked tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt alone. It was night no one was out here for miles and miles. I sat at the Nile's banks looking at the water. I had failed._

_Suddenly I felt something touch me. I jumped, startled. I looked around me but didn't see anything at first. Then, I looked behind me. A small white creature with wings and a tail of a snake had her arms wrapped around me._

_"Who are you?" I whispered. The creature pulled me up to a stand in response. She pulled me into a hug rubbing my back. I sobbed into her chest. Finally relieved that someone-or in this case…something had tried to comfort me_.

Diabound, she was the only one that truly cared about me. She would comfort me whenever I needed her. She would protect me, no matter how challenging the foe. She even protected me against Obelisk the Tormentor when I invaded the palace.

_"Leave this place before I remove you!" Atem shouted standing up._

_"Pharaoh!" Aknadin cried, his eyes widened._

_"Let us battle this intruder for you!" Seto said._

_"Is this the game you were talking about?" Atem asked ignoring his royal court. "Coming in here and tarnishing the very name of my ancestors?"_

_"Please Pharaoh," I laughed."You don't know the first thing about these people, but here," I said sliding his father's sarcophagus toward him. "Maybe this will jog your memory!"_

_"Oh King Aknamkanon!" Shimon cried hugging the sarcophagus. "I never thought your return to the palace would be so disgraceful!" Shimon looked up at Atem "You mustn't believe anything he says about the former Pharaoh, my king, he was a kind and just, please trust me."_

_"I do," Atem said kneeling down beside the sarcophagus._

_"I'm sure you and the former Pharaoh have some catching up to do but we are in the middle of something," I said. "And I was just about to get to the best part putting you in submission, any last words before I destroy this place and take your Millennium items?" I asked. No one said anything. "Good, then Diabound bring me victory!" I shouted._

_"Hold it!" Atem shouted._

_"Too little, too late!" I yelled. "Finish him off!"_  
_Diabound got ready for her attack, Atem stood up._

_"You must've forgotten," Atem said "I can call the Egyptian Gods!"_

_Everyone in the room looked around._

_"What does he mean?" Shadah asked._

_"Are you referring to the legendary Gods that guard the Pharaoh's tomb?" Shimon asked looking up at the Pharaoh. "The scripters say only the chosen King will know these legendary monsters." Shimon gasped "Could that mean you're the legendary king in the prophecy?"_

_"Gods of Egypt hear me! Awaken from your slumber and remove this intruder. I summon: Obelisk the Tormentor!" Atem shouted._

_Everyone's eyes went wide._

_"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I yelled._

_"Obelisk Fist of Fury!" Atem shouted._

_"Now,Diabound, use the power of Blue-eyes!White lightning attack!"_

I was lucky that Pegasus had made Diabound into a card. And I was even luckier when my host had gotten it as a present for Christmas, whatever that was, some weird holiday that people celebrated these days.. His father had sent the card to make up the fact he wouldn't be there for Christmas. The boy spent the entire day locked in his room, balling his eyes out. Pathetic, if you asked me. I, of course took the card from him. If Yugi and his little mending idiots wanted to believe that my host was "innocent" then they better think again!

Sure, he was a weakling but he did enjoy the Occult. I think that's what drew me to him in the first place.

He received the Millennium Ring when he was about eight years old. I wasn't going to use his body to do task that not even adults would be able to do. No, I wasn't stupid. I would have to wait that out until he got older. No, when he was younger I protected him. People would pick on him and I would kill them.

And he never once said thank you.

I sighed, standing up. I walked from the edge of the mountain to a small creek dipping my hands in the water, splashing my face with it. The water was warm against my face. The light danced around it, causing the water to sparkle here as well.

This place was too much to handle. I hated it here and I wanted out! Horakhty sure knew how to make me angry. I was half in and out of it when she put me here. I remember her saying a few words here and there. Probably some form of a spell or something.

She was an idiot for putting me here. She was just wasting her time, thinking that I could be unlocked and saved. Pathetic if you ask me. Who in their right minds would save me? I don't think that peaceful waters and golden skies count as a punishment.

So what was my punishment exactly, to be alone? Ha! Didn't she realize that I craved being alone? I had no one while growing up. No one to listen to me and no one to care about me, Zorc was my father. He took care of me and protected me. Even though he hurt me time and time again, but that was his way of showing me that he cared. I owed it to him to help him get out of the Millennium Stone and to get him into the real world.

He helped me, I helped him. Zorc words helped me cope with things.

_"Zorc," I said one day I had just gotten back from training with Diabound outside. I was about ten at the time. "I have a question for you."_

_"What is it brat?" Zorc asked._

_I took a seat next to the Millennium Stone on the ground. "Why do people fall in love?"_

_"Because they're idiots!" Zorc snapped._

_"But why?" I pressed "I mean…."_

_Zorc sighed, "Look Touzoku," he said "Love is a game for fools, when you find someone attractive, just go after them. But don't love them."_

_"But Mother said that love can't be helped." I said softly looking down at my hands. "She said that love conquers all."_

_"If that was true then she and the rest of your people would still be here right?" Zorc asked._

_I didn't say anything._

_"Love is evil." Zorc said "Love, happiness, things of that nature, you want no part of."_

_"Why?" I asked looking at the Millennium Stone again. "I want to be happy."_

_"Those days are over Touzoku!" Zorc shouted causing me to jump a bit. "The Pharaoh took your happiness away when he destroyed your home."_

_"But isn't there a way to become happy again?" I asked sadly "I mean why is it evil?"_

_"Love and happiness coexist. Most people who are in love are happy" Zorc said. "If you fall in love with someone your mind will be only on them, preventing you from completing your task. They'll only hold you back" Zorc explained. "You can have all the sex you want with them, just use them."_

_"But isn't that wrong?" I asked._

_"The only thing that's wrong is not using them," Zorc said. "You are meant to be a king, which means that everyone else is a peasant. Peasants are slaves. They give you everything you want. You do not even look at them,Touzoku!" Zorc shouted, "The future is in your hands! Use your head and don't think of such bullshit like love and happiness. It's only for fools!"_

_"Happiness is for fools?" I asked_

_"Of course it is!" Zorc replied. "Love is a weakness; all you need to survive is power and hatred. Has love gotten you anywhere?" he asked._

_I didn't say anything._

_"HAS IT!" Zorc boomed._

_"No," I said softly._

Love and happiness, something I had no idea what that felt like. Something that I never wished upon anyone, it was evil emotions that clouded your reasoning. I was glad that I never fell in love and never allowed myself to. I could only imagine the shit I would be in if that were the case: Protecting my lover from getting caught in traps, taking care of them.

_Loving them_

Telling them about me, I wasn't one to talk about my emotions. No, I gave them up long ago. The darkness ruled me now and I'd be damned if anyone took it away from me. I was too far gone in it as it was. I loved the feeling it brought me. Being alone was my happiness.

So why did I feel so helpless here? I was alone right? I was free from everyone, no one to bother me, no one to control me.

But I was trapped, just like my family was. I had failed them miserably. I had failed Zorc as well. What had happened to him? I still remembered the pain of the burning light that pierced his skin. How did I even get separated from him?

Wasn't I him? Didn't I give myself to him to become more powerful? What did Horakhty do to separate us?

"Uggh!" I cried hitting a tree with my fist. It stung a bit and a bit of blood came out but the pain soon went away. I sighed leaning against the tree that I just hit. Sitting here moping about wasn't getting me anywhere, but what could I do? I was trapped here, trapped against my will. Just like everyone in my village was trapped in the Millennium items.

What happened to them? I never found out. How long had it been since I had arrived here? The light never went out so I couldn't tell day from night here. Sleep was impossibly as well. How could anyone sleep with blinding lights swirling around you, pressing up against your body? The heat was unbearable sometimes. The water was a bit cooler and it helped a lot but it wasn't like the Nile River had been. It was too hot, mostly like a swimming pool…or a hot tub.

The shadows were cold. They concealed me as well as Diabound; she had used the power of the shadows to hide. She had learned that ability from Mahad's Shadow Ghoul.

"Shadow Ghoul," Mahad shouted "Ambush attack!"

_Shadow Ghoul appeared out of nowhere clawing Diabound in the face._

_"Once again," Mahad said "Ambush attack!"_

_I wasn't going to have any of that again. Diabound wrapped her tail around the ledge we stood on hiding from Shadow Ghoul. She appeared once again claws sinking into Shadow Ghoul's flesh causing the monster to disappear. Mahad held his chest but quickly stood up._

_"Illusion Magician,attack!" Mahad yelled. His monster attacked a cloud of smoke appeared in-between us. "Your monster is no more."_

_"Really, then what's that I see creeping up behind you?" I asked pointing. Mahad turned around. Suddenly, Diabound appeared from the back wall. Mahad gasped seeing my Ka before him. Illusionary Magician flew in front of Diabound to protect his master._

_"How did you do that?" he asked turning around to face me. "Only my Shadow Ghoul can pass through walls."_

_"Oh I must've forgotten to mention this" I said with a laugh "My Diabound has the unique ability to inherit the abilities of every monsters she defeats in battle. So you could say I'm not the only one with a knack for stealing things!"_

_'This can't be!" Mahad gasped in disbelief._

_"It's time to finish you off" I said. I took a step and I got caught in the trap, falling to my knees._

_"What did you do?" I shouted._

_"Is it not obvious?" Mahad asked. "I used my magic to set off that trap."_

_"You'll never contain me!" I hissed._

_"Really, because by the looks of it, I already have, farewell!" Mahad said. Using his magic he caused to giant blades to appear from the ceiling both coming at me. I moved to the side so that the blades would hit the trap I was in instead of me._

_I stood up smirking. "Be careful, I hear this place contains some traps!" I jumped on the blades causing them to sway toward Mahad instead. "Diabound Helical Shock Wave!" I shouted._

_Illusion Magician was attacked by my Diabound. Mahad cried out in pain._

_"Give it up already fool!" I shouted._

_"Never!" he yelled. "I'll always be loyal to my Pharaoh."_

_"Then you're a fool" I snapped._

_"Perhaps in your eyes," Mahad said._

_"Diabound turn up the heat!" I ordered my monster and she obeyed. "It's all over!" I said calling Diabound back to my side. Mahad stood up slowly, knees wobbling._

_"It's time for me to pay back my debts!" Mahad said._

_Suddenly, the Millennium Ring flew into the air I caught it with ease. "My tasks is done here!"_

_"Bakura," Mahad's voice said through the smoke. "You're traveling down a dangerous path"_

_The smoke cleared, my eyes widened at what stood in front of me: a cross between Illusion Magician and Mahad._

_"Mahad, what kind of cheap magician's trick is this?" I asked._

_"This is no trick, I've combined myself with my Ka to finish you off." Mahad said._

_"Diabound Helical Shock Wave!" I shouted._

_"Dark Magic attack!" Mahad yelled._

Mahad had given up his life to protect the Pharaoh. What was wrong with that fool? He didn't have to die. I could care less if he did or not personally, but he was in my way and he had the Millennium Ring. An item that I grew attached to. It was the first item that I had received. It was a strong item. I was able to locate the other items thanks to its power.

In the past, the next item I received was the Puzzle. After I had been trapped in the Millennium Ring for five-thousand years, the next item I had gotten was the Millennium Eye. I pulled the eye right out of Pegasus. He was such a weakling; he didn't deserve to have such a powerful item in his clasp, no.

Only I deserved all seven items. The items fit for the King of Thieves. The items to rule the world, that's what Atem's goal was. His pathetic people could believe that Atem cared about them all they wanted, but the fact remained: he was power hungry, just like his father had been. They used the excuse that they were trying to form peace by having the items created to protect them from invasions of other villages and such. They were just worried about losing their representation and falling victim to peasants.

Like me.

Atem was never a peasant; he never had to steal anything in his life. He never had to work for what he had. Everything was handed to him on a silver platter. He thought everything was fine and dandy and that his people weren't hurting.

He was an idiot of course. Thinking that those items brought peace, ha! Those items brought everything but peace. Maybe he should have read up on the ritual for the creation of the items. Then maybe he wouldn't have had to kill himself when he was only seventeen years old. Such pity things really, why give up your own life for the safety of others?

Was he truly that stupid or did he really care about those people?

What was the difference between them and me?


	6. Chapter 5: Talks

Editing time! 6/24/13

Guess what! WHOOOOOOO I get DIABOUND KERNEL FOR CHRISTMAS ALONG WITH BAKURA'S OTHER CARDS! HELL YEAH! :D

I'm just so psyched guys! While thinking about how amazing my Christmas is going to be…I decided to blow up your alerts with this fabulous chapter! I'm on a role baby! WHOOO!

This time we have Atem's POV and we will be meeting a new fran yay!

Readers: Who!

Me: Read the chapter and find out!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Five: Talks

[Atem's POV]:

I decided to head down to the beach today. It was gorgeous to say the least a vast forest behind me and the ocean in front of me. Like a little island so to speak, I stood at the water's edge the waves crashing at my feet, the sand soft against my toes. I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze that caressed by face. This was paradise.

The Afterlife was more than I ever could possibly dream of. I had everything with me: My family and friends, different regions to go into whenever I choose. I could play with the children any time I wanted. I could eat as much as I wanted and never get full or I could go for days without eating and never get hungry. I didn't have to worry about someone taking over the world or trying to destroy it. I didn't have to worry about the burden of being Pharaoh and making sure everyone, even criminals were treated like they were human beings even if they were wrong doers.

I could go to either one of my parents, which I enjoyed immensely. My mother had died when I was born. I was glad when I was finally able to meet her. I always wondered where I got my hair color from. I could talk to Mahad, Mana, Isis, Karim even Seto. The similarities and differences between my cousin and my rival, Seto Kaiba was unreal to say the least. I could pet the creatures in the Afterlife and none of them tried to attack me or run away.

_Everything was perfect…._

So then why did I feel empty?

It didn't make sense. I had everything I could possibly want. What could I be missing? Was it Yugi? Was my love for him beyond friendship? No. It wasn't. I loved Yugi but not like that. I wanted Yugi to be happy and I knew that I couldn't make him happy.

I needed to talk to someone about this. Who could I talk to about this? It's not like I wanted to talk about it anyways, it was stupid. I shouldn't be feeling like this. It angered me that my mind was so restless. I blame it on Bakura.

_Bakura_

The very thought of his name chills my very soul. I _hated_ him so much. I was never one to hate, dislike yes, but hate? No. Bakura gave a whole new meaning to evil. What was he thinking?! Raising Zorc, the Dark God up to destroy the world? Pathetic! If you ask me! Oh so what did he plan to do if he had won? Rule against what!?

He had teamed up against Zorc to rule the darkness. He was able to escape the Shadow Realm with ease. Before I regained my memories, I always wondered how he was doing that. Then I figured it out: He was Zorc.

Why would Nalori want me to save Zorc? She said she was Bakura's mother but if she was Bakura's mother then why did he say he was Zorc? What happened to Bakura?

I sighed inwardly this was too much for one person to think about.

"You look stressed my king," a voice said softly. I looked up to notice Isis standing behind me.

"Isis, you know that I'm no longer Pharaoh," I said turning back around to look at the waves crashing against one another. She took a seat beside of me.

"Yes I know," she said.

"How have you been?" I asked her not looking at her.

"Fine," she said "And you?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

"What seems to be troubling you?" she asked.

"Bakura," I whispered.

Isis arched her eyebrow, looking at me in confusion. "The King of Thieves?" she asked.

I nodded looking down at the ground.

"What about him?" she pressed.

I sighed. "I met his mother and his sister."

"He has a sister?" Isis asked.

"Apparently," I said throwing a rock across the water watching it skid before disappearing. "They want me to save Bakura."

"Save him?" Isis questioned a hint of confusion and shock in her voice. "Save him from what? There's no Bakura anymore."

"I'm not sure," I replied letting out a small sigh "Bakura's mother came up to me demanding that I save him."

"Doesn't she know what happened to him?" Isis questioned softly.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Does it matter?"

"Yes" she said after a while.

I looked at her blinking in confusion. Did she just say what I thought she just said? Bakura's whereabouts _matter_? Since when have they matter to her? I know that Isis is a very kind person, she was once my priestess but the fact that she said Bakura's whereabouts matter puzzles me to say the least.

"Why?" I asked.

She closed her eyes running a hand through her long black hair. "Atem," she said opening her eyes and looking at me "Bakura is her son."

"I know that," I snapped.

"You're not a mother, you don't understand." she said.

"Isis, she just needs to face the facts: her son is destroyed, he doesn't exist anymore-"

"And who do you think she will blame?!" Isis yelled cutting me off her eyes dancing with fire. I stared back unable to say anything. "You, she'll blame you! You know why? Because she doesn't understand what happened between the two of you. You need to talk to her!"

"Hell no!" I shouted "That woman is crazy!"

"She's like Bakura isn't she?" Isis questioned not caring for my outburst.

I didn't say anything I looked out at the water for a moment, then I turned back to Isis nodded my head. "Yeah she is."

"That's why you two butt heads so much." Isis said stretching her legs out.

"We butt heads because she's a moron who believes that her precious Bakura is perfect." I said through gritted teeth.

Isis laughed "Perhaps but I think there's more to this than just something as trivial as a mother being like her son."

"What do I do Isis?" I asked putting my hand in the water.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Something is telling me that Bakura is still out there." I replied

"Do you care about his where he's at?" she questioned.

"No," I replied.

"You're lying," she said bluntly.

"What?" I said looking at her.

She smiled "You can't lie to me, Atem."

I laughed "Yeah I know. I do admit, I wonder where he's at if he even exists but I'm not worried about him to say the least."

She nodded. "You know, maybe you should save him." she whispered.

"What?" I asked almost not catching what she just said "Did you just say I should save him?"

"Yes," she said.

"Isis, I can't," I sighed closing my eyes. "There's no way."

She smiled slightly "I know," she said then she got up to leave.

What could Isis have meant by that? Save Bakura? Did she believe that he wasn't destroyed? There was no way he could still exist could there? He wasn't in the Afterlife, that's for sure. I hadn't seen him yet and Nalori and Koranna wouldn't have asked me to save him if he was. So where could he be?

The Millennium Items were destroyed so he couldn't be in that. The Ring was his only connection to the world of the living as long as someone worthy of the Ring wore it so that they could be his host. But he combined himself with Zorc. I saw it before my very eyes: He used the power of his shadow magic to send myself and him from the Realm of the Gods to the Memory World. There, I connected with my past self and he connected with Zorc. I called upon Horakhty, the Goddess of Light to rid the field of Zorc and that's when everything changed.

_"You and his mother butt heads because she reminds you of Bakura."_

That was the understatement of the century. Nalori was a strong woman. I give her credit for that. But she was so demanding! It unnerved me to say the least. I hated it! Her beauty captured you and then she struck like a King Cobra.

_Like Diabound and Bakura. _

I didn't care what anyone said. I wasn't about to save Bakura wherever he was. He deserved to be punished. No punishment fit his crime. NONE! He was evil and Isis said I should save him? What happened to her? One of Bakura's family members must've gotten to her.

Angrily, I stood up brushing the sand off of my clothes. I walked through the door that read _Desert_ and stormed into the region slamming the door behind me.

"You just won't give up will you?!" I shouted angrily at the white haired woman who was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Pharaoh Atem, what a pleasant surprise." she said with an "innocent" smile "what brings you here?"

"I have no time for games Mrs. Touzoku" I shouted "Tell me why you said that to Isis!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said returning to her book. I grabbed the book closing it, I tossed it aside.

"Yes you do," I snapped "Now tell me what you said to her!"

"I didn't say anything to her" Nalori said, "what makes you think that?"

"Because she said I should save Bakura!" I shouted angrily.

"That's because she has some sense unlike you" she said with a shrug.

"No! _You_ don't have any sense!" I yelled. "You think you can just come up to me, introduce yourself and demand that I save your pathetic son! If I were you, I'd be ashamed to be his mother! Do you even know what happened to him! Do you?!"

"I know what happened to him," Nalori said after a while.

Why was she being so calm? It was strange. She didn't seem like one to sit back and take things. No she seemed more demanding. She took things; she fought every step of the way, battling whoever she came across. Just like Bakura had with me.

"Then why are you even bothering me and my friends about this?!" I asked, "Bakura is gone…G-O-N-E. He isn't coming back, forget it!"

She stood up slowly looking into my eyes. I looked back waiting for a response. Neither of us spoke, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Find him," she said never averting her gaze. Her eyes pierced my soul, but I didn't back down after a while, she brushed passed me walking off into the distance.

I watched her leave blinking in confusion.

I sighed siting on the bench that Bakura's mother had been at. I sighed, picking up the book she had been reading. It was some book on grief and depression.

She had depression?

But she seemed so confident and sure of herself. She seemed to be the type to charge at you and take life by the horns. Not letting anyone stand in her way.

This was getting out of hand to quickly. These guilt trips these people put on me were annoying! I hated them so much! Who were they to tell me what to do! I already saved the world thousands of times, why did I need to ruin my time in the Afterlife? I was happy wasn't I?

No. I'm not going to lie. I wasn't happy. I felt alone, no matter how many people I was around, something felt empty inside. But what was it?

I got up walking into the ice region to look at Mana's sculpture again. It made me smile that Mana and Mahad; my best friends took the time to make me something so beautiful. I reached out to touch the ice. It was a bit slippery, it looked like glass one touch and it would shattered into a million delicate pieces, crystals upon the snow below it casting rainbows that blinded me.

Ice, it reminded me of Bakura. His heart was ice. If he even had a heart, the heart he once had was more than likely frozen solid not being able to feel a thing. Darkness was his life. That's all he knew. He was evil and he was wrong for what he did. He didn't deserve to be happy.

But who was I to say something as horrific as that? I know that Bakura had done terrible things, no beyond terrible he had tried to plunger the world in complete darkness thus killing everything and everyone. But did he deserve to be miserable?

I walked around for a bit trying to clear my mind of these ridiculous thoughts. It was like an everyday all day thing and it drove me crazy! I hated feeling like this. I didn't have time to worry about whether or not I should save Bakura. I didn't start thinking about this nonsense until his mother showed up.

"Someone looks a bit unnerved," a deep voice said suddenly. I looked around trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Up here," the voice said and I looked up at the snow bank that was above the half frozen lake. There, a very well built man with black hair that went a bit passed his shoulders and brown eyes met my gaze. He got up; jumping off of the very high bank and landing on the ice of the lake almost cat like. He grinned watching my expression. He walked up to me, standing beside of me not saying anything.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are," he replied his arms were crossing over his chest. He appeared to be looking at my statue.

"So umm..." I said. "That was some pretty impressive jumping there,I said with a nervous laugh. Who was this guy?

"What's bothering you kid?" he asked.

I sighed something about this man seemed familiar I wasn't sure why I never seen him a day in my life. He was incredibly tall as well. "I'm not happy," I said.

He nodded. "And why do you believe you're not?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied "Ever since I met this woman, I can't get certain thoughts out of my mind.

The man chuckled a bit "Ah, so we met my wife," he said he closed his eyes shaking his head "I told her not to talk to you."

I blinked eyes widened in realization "You're Bakura's father aren't you?"

He smiled turning to me. "It's not hard to guess kid."

"I'm not a kid you know," I mumbled "I was once Pharaoh."

"I know that," he said "And I was once a Thief King but nothing last forever now does it?" he inquired.

I laughed "I guess not."

We didn't say anything for a while.

"Aren't you going to demand or ask that I save Bakura?" I asked.

"No," he responded rather quickly.

"But aren't you-"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you-"

"My son needs to learn how to grow up. He did something horrible and he needs to face the consequences," Bakura's father said.

I blinked. I never would have thought to hear those words coming from one of Bakura's family members. "Wow," I said softly after a while "I wish your wife would say that."

He laughed "Nalori is a bit overprotective of Bakura." he said.

I smiled softly. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Azizi," he replied.

"How old is Koranna?" I asked.

He looked at me "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious is all," I answered.

"She's sixteen," he said.

"How old was Bakura when she died?" I asked I wasn't sure why I was asking Bakura's father all of these questions. He seemed like someone I could talk to. He seemed almost like my father….strong and confident. He didn't give this aura about him that yelled danger. He didn't seem like one to plot something.

But I had to be on alert, after all this is Bakura's father we are talking about. His mother was one thing, but I'm sure that Bakura didn't get his thieving skills from her. Azizi had to be cunning and skillful in everything he did. Even small talks, he seemed to be one to get right to the point. He knew what his son did and he believed that he should accept the punishment.

I was going to like this guy….

"Seven," he said. "We all died when he was seven."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No need to apologize," he said. We walked over to the bench taking a seat. "It's not your fault."

"Bakura thinks it is." I sighed heavily.

"Bakura doesn't understand a lot of things," Azizi said "You must understand that."

"He's older than me!" I shouted "How could he not understand things!"

"Because he has been alone since he was seven years old," Azizi said. "A seven year old doesn't understand things the way we do. He knew that we had died and he didn't understand why. Koranna did. She knew that protecting her brother at all cost was essential. No, we didn't know that Bakura would team up with Zorc; we just knew that in order for him to be happy he had to survive that massacre. Bakura has always tried to reason things out in his mind. I'm sure you saw that, all the years you've known him. He's not one to give up either"

"That's an understatement," I laughed.

Azizi smiled. "Bakura doesn't understand that no one ever meant to hurt him," Azizi said. "I was always gone on my raids robbing tombs and such with my crew. Bakura, he never understood why I would leave for months at a time. Bakura's best friend, they were very close. He was the only friend he ever had. No one wanted to be around Bakura, Bakura wasn't one to make many friends." Azizi explained. He closed his eyes for a bit leaning back against the back of the bench that we were sitting on. "Bakura believes in the eye for an eye theory." Azizi turned to me looking at me "I'm not going to demand that you save my son. That would be wrong of me. I'm not going to tell you tales of his childhood because I wasn't there. I'm not going to tell you that Bakura deserves to be here, because honestly, if you were to ask the Gods where he was at and they granted you permission to find him one: he wouldn't talk to you much less go with you and two: he wouldn't pass judgment. Bakura has a lot of growing up to do. He's been around Zorc far too long and wherever he is, I hope that he can let go of what happened to us."

"Me too," I said looking out at the lake.

"I'm sorry that my wife bothered you Pharaoh Atem," he said "It wasn't my intentions to scare you in such a way."

"Its okay," I said "It's not your fault."

"I know, but she loves Bakura more than anything in this world. Not that I don't love him, of course I do, he's my son. But Nalori and Bakura have always been close. Koranna and I have always been close." Azizi said. "Please don't mistake my wife's bluntness and her demanding ways as something vulgar. She doesn't mean them."

"She's just so demanding" I said. "I can't deal with it…it reminds me too much of….too much…of"

"Bakura?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," I replied. "When I first met Bakura it was the night I became Pharaoh, he marched into my palace with my father's sarcophagus, demanding that I give him the Millennium items. I refused of course. But the look in his eyes, it was something I've never seen before. It was tarrying, yet it was more. I didn't want to say anything to my priest for fear they would think I was a bit insane. But I felt something around him besides darkness. Something had happened to him and I wasn't sure what it was. After he told me about his village I didn't know what to say. I was lost for words. I knew he was a thief and a liar. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. My priests told me that the spell to make the Millennium items was to take the souls of 99 evil doers." I looked up at Azizi who studied me. "But you're not an evil doer" I whispered. "Nalori and Koranna aren't either. So was I wrong to not listen to Bakura when he demanded the items? Did he truly love you? Or was he just using you as an excuse to plummet the world into darkness?"

"Tell me something Pharaoh Atem" Azizi said

"What?" I asked.

"How do you really feel about my son?"

**Well, well did we enjoy the fabulous chapter?**

**Readers: WRITE MORE**

**Me: I think I'm going to stop the story there…**

**Readers: *wide eyed and glares***

**Me: HAHA! That was too funny; I'd be a complete bitch if I did that now wouldn't I? Plus I have so many plans for this story! I can't wait until Bakura and Atem meet up again! Oh yes it's going to be ultra-delicious and lots and lots of angst to say the least.**

**Anyways, blow my shit up with your long ass reviews :D.**

**Bye guys!**

**Bakura plushie: REVIEW MORTALS**

**Me: :D**


	7. Chapter 6: In the Deep

Edited: 6/24/13

Well hey guys! We get another fabulous chapter once again. Man is I on a roll on what! Damn, I feel sorry for my Change of Heart fans (I hate that I have that story on Hiatus so annoying) and my Stuck with You fans. I had been on a roll with that story that story, ironically is my most popular story, who would have guessed people would like Pikachu being kidnapped, tortured, Ash thrown into the Shadow Realm and finding out he had some secret past love life with Bakura…yeah don't ask I'm a bit weird…but people seem to love the shit so I'm going for it, makes things interesting on my turf now doesn't it?

Ah, but that's enough about Stuck with You. Back to Impossibly Yours, as much as I know everyone wants to get Atem into the Realm of Light and save Bakura we shall be realistic about this. Atem and Bakura have a lot they have to deal with right? So we shall make their lives hell this chapter, because I'm a bitch and that's what I'm going to do.

Anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy this wonderful chapter and don't forget to send me long as reviews because I crave those just like pineapples and Bakura…wait did I just say that out loud? Yeah I believe I did. Oh well! :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Six: In the Deep

[Atem's POV]:

"Tell me something Pharaoh Atem," Azizi said looking at me.

"What?" I asked a bit nervously he didn't say anything about it though.

"How do you really feel about my son?" He asked looking right into my eyes.

My eyes widened. What had this man just asked me? How do I really feel about Bakura? Was it not obvious? I loathed him. He ruined my life as well as other people's lives. Why would Azizi ask such a stupid question?

My mouth opened but no words came out. What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't tell him that I wished his son was never born. He loved Bakura; I couldn't do that to him. But I couldn't tell him that I liked him either.

Azizi sat on the bench, looking at me, waiting patiently. He snapped his fingers to get two drinks, one of each of us. Passing the fruit smoothie over to me, I silently thanked him.

We didn't say anything for a while. What was there to say? I knew he was waiting on an answer, on some form of a response to his question. But didn't he already know the answer?

Didn't I know the answer?

Would I still hate Bakura if he hadn't of drug my father's sarcophagus in my palace? Would I still hate him if he hadn't of used my friends for his own selfish deeds? Would I still hate him if he didn't force me to trap myself in the Millennium Puzzle?

"Why do you ask?" I whispered not looking at Bakura's father. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look up, just stared at the snow that was below my feet.

"You love him," Azizi announced. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. There was no waver in his voice, no malice, no hint of humor what so ever.

My head snapped up looking at him with dumbfounded eyes, wider than saucers, I stared at him. Unable to think, unable to move, he thinks I…He thinks I love Bakura? Why? Why would he think something as horrific as that!

I shook my head not averting my gaze.

He looked out at the snow not saying anything, closing his eyes he let out a peaceful sigh.

"He feels the same way," he said.

Again, the tone in his voice didn't as much as hint to any form of an amusement. I stared at him, unable to speak.

"You and my son, you're the same." he said not looking at me.

"Don't compare me to him," I spat.

He didn't say anything against my protest, just continued to speak like I hadn't said a word, "So different yet so alike."

"How do you figure?" I asked. Where was this man coming up with these crazy ideas from?

"My boy," Azizi answered chuckling slightly "He was always one to be up for a challenge. He was extremely smart, even at a young age. He beat everyone at anything. He wanted to be the best at everything," Azizi turned to me a slight smile upon his tan face. "Bakura doesn't hate you because he believes you killed us," Azizi said closing his eyes and shaking his head, "No, he thinks he hates you because _you_ are _challenge_ to him. He can't defeat you and he loathes that."

I blinked. What was I supposed to say to that? I knew that Bakura blamed my father and I for what happened to his village but was there really more to it? Did Bakura hate me because he couldn't defeat me?

"You don't hate Bakura," Azizi said. "No, you love him because he is your challenge. He isn't one to bow down and take orders. He never was. He likes to be in control and that, you cannot stand" Azizi said meeting my gaze once again. He shifts a bit taking a sip of his smoothie. "You became Pharaoh after your father had died. I didn't know you as Pharaoh but it doesn't take a lot for me to figure something out" he said leaning toward me. He lifted my chin up so that our eyes would lock. "I can see it Pharaoh Atem. I can see it in your eyes. You believe you're in paradise; above all else, you're content. But are you _happy?" _

I don't say anything.

"Now, don't get me wrong," he said dropping his hand, "Bakura does blame you for us dying, because he doesn't see the truth. I'm not asking you to save him, Atem. I would be wrong to do that. He needs to stay there, wherever the Gods have him now and serve his punishment. You have to figure this out on your own. You have to be happy to be in paradise. You are not happy."

"Who are you to tell me if I'm happy or not?" I grumbled under my breath.

"Everything tells me that you're unhappy," Azizi replies "I can sense it."

"If you can sense things then shouldn't you sense my hatred for your son?" I yelled this was getting out of hand. This man had some strange hold on me and I hated it. Where he got the crazy conclusion that I loved his son I had no idea. But I was going to stop it right here, right now.

He shook his head eyes closed softly against his face. "It's beyond love Atem," he said "You're in love with him."

My mouth flew open and shut. "I'm in-in love?"

"He's the missing part of your life here," Azizi said "You're alone."

"I am not!" I shouted

Azizi ignored my outburst sighing softly, "You have all these friends from your life. All of these place that you can go. You are able to talk to your mother now and spend time with your father. You have met many people here and you have talked with them, played with them. You are able to do anything you want here. You don't have the burden of being pharaoh anymore or having to worry about people trying to take over the world. You're not relying on cards and monsters to pull you up. No. Everything is perfect right?" he asked his eyes blaze.

I didn't say anything.

"No," he said shaking his head and looking out again. "They're far from perfect. Why wouldn't they be perfect you ask? You say you hate my son. That he is the reason that you were not here when you should have been. But do you really blame Bakura for that? Or do you blame yourself?"

My mouth opens but no words come out. Damn he's good.

"You saved the world countless times; you saved many enemies from falling into their own darkness. But you never once gave Bakura a hand did you?" he questioned.

"Why would I have?" I blurted out. "He is Zorc!" I shouted in anger. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm sick of you people trying to tell me to save him! I don't want to save him! I don't want anything to do with him! He's evil! All he cares about is he! He never cared about anyone else!"

Azizi lips twitched into a smile.

I glare at him.

"You love him," he said our eyes locking once again.

"No I do not!" I shouted.

He doesn't alter his position at my outburst. He never once raised his pitch to meet mine. He was calm. _Too calm_ the opposite of Bakura.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I shouted in fury. "Why would I love someone that tried to destroy the world?"

"You hate Zorc," Azizi said. "Not Bakura."

"THEY'RE THE SAME!" I screamed eyes on fire.

"Are they?" he asked "Or are you just afraid to admit your true feelings?"

"What true feelings?" I spat. "I'm sick of this game!"

"We are not playing at game child," Azizi said.

"Then what are you doing then!" I asked anger bubbling in me.

"You're in paradise," he said, "yet you're unhappy."

"Who are you to tell me if I'm unhappy or not?" I hissed.

"Something is missing from your "life,"" he continued. "Something important, no _someone_ important. You have known Bakura all of your life, beyond it actually. He is constantly on your mind."

"Yeah, because he's an evil psycho path that tried to get rid of the human population by turning the world into darkness." I said bitterly.

"Again, that was Zorc," Azizi said. "If you wish to know the difference between my son and Zorc, then look inside of your heart."

I closed my eyes leaning back against the bench. What was he thinking? I didn't love Bakura. Why would I? Was he insane? Bakura had to have gotten his insanity from his family and Zorc just added the gas to the fire.

I opened my eyes, looking around; I noticed that Azizi was gone. Where did he go? It mattered not. I sat on the bench for a bit longer thinking about what he said. Bakura loves me because I give him a challenge and I love Bakura because he is my challenge, because he doesn't listen to my rules and he does everything he can to bend them to his will. Because Bakura and I are both control freaks, because we are both kings.

I gasp, hands covering my mouth.

Yes. That's it! It was right here in front of me the whole time! I was once Pharaoh and he was one the King of Thieves. We had the mentality of a king, that's why we acted like we did. Though, I wouldn't consider being a Thief King something to be proud of, but Bakura took no shame in that at all. He was _proud, _like it was some form of a family legacy.

Azizi said that I loved Bakura. But where would he draw that conclusion? How did he know that Bakura loved me? He had died when his son was seven. Bakura was twenty-five when I locked him in the Millennium Ring. How would he know something like this?

I stood up, stretching, I walked into the Ocean region and toward the water, and no one was around. I slid into the water, sighing in bliss. I needed to calm my mind. Too much had gone on today and I didn't like it one bit.

_You don't just love my son; you're in love with him._

I'm in love with Bakura? Now, there's something I didn't think I'd hear anyone say in a million years. Where did he get that conclusion? How could I be in love with someone that tried to destroy the world? How could I love someone that kept me from the Afterlife for so long? How could I love someone that had hurt so many people? Who had killed so many innocent lives?

He killed because of his family. He kept me away from the Afterlife because _I _chose to save the world from him. He wanted to bring Zorc into the world of the living and create a world of darkness and pain. The darkness conceals him. He's alone there, trapped.

Everything he did, it all goes back to his people. He _loved_ them. Truly, loved them, I hadn't realized this before. Bakura's determination was incredible.

[Bakura's POV]:

I growled, walking in the sand once again. I had jumped off the mountain landing cat-like, with grace. A thief had to be gracefully and sharp eyed hadn't he? I continued to walk, light swirling around me, but I ignored it. It pushed up against me burning and soothing my flesh at the same time. The colors bounced off my bare chest, giving me warmth.

It never got cold here, not like it did in the Shadow Realm. It was warm here, the Shadow Realm was dead. Nothing but darkness screams of pain and misery of lost souls that were unfortunate enough to get trapped and to never return, Families and friends of the owner crying their hearts out over an empty shell.

When was the last time I had cried?

_I lay on the dirt floor, arms folded, my face buried into them sobbing. _

_"Stop that crying boy!" Zorc yelled. _

_I didn't get up, I didn't stop. I was eight years old at the time. It was exactly a year after the massacre took place. _

_"Crying gets you nowhere fool" Zorc said. But I didn't listen. I started to hiccup, sitting up. I hit the wall with my fist. Blood poured down my arm, but I didn't care. _

_"You'll never bring them back!" Zorc sneered. _

_Yes, I knew that. Death was finality; it was truly over for them and for me. _

_"Why?" I choked "Why?!" _

_"Because they wanted power," Zorc said. _

_"What power?" _

_"The power to rule the world," Zorc snapped "Now wipe those pathetic tears!" _

_"Mother said crying is good for you, it's healthy," I sniffed wiping my tears away but they just kept coming back. _

_"Your mother isn't here. I'm your mother now. Remember that fool!" Zorc hissed. _

_"She's in the Afterlife," I said softly "She's happy now." _

_"WRONG!" Zorc's loud voice echoed throughout the chamber._

_"WH-what do you mean?" I asked body shaking, I had crawled to the back wall, pressing against it. _

_Zorc let out an earth shattering cackle. I cringe. Closing my eyes, wishing he'd be done. _

_"You're pathetic you know that?" he spat. "You really think they're in the Afterlife?" _

_"Yes," I said softly not looking at the Millennium Stone. _

_"Well you're wrong!" He shouted. "There is no Afterlife!" _

_"WH-what?" I asked eyes full of tears. _

_"If you truly wish to know where your people are, then gather all seven Millennium Items and give me the power to avenge your suffering!" _

_Tears _

They fell when I was a child. They fell when I was alone, away from Zorc. Away from everyone, I was ashamed of myself but letting such weakness get to me. I hated myself for not saving them. I hated myself for listening to Zorc and not attacking the stupid pharaoh when we had the chance.

I wouldn't be here if I had only done what I thought we ought to have done. Zorc wanted to wait, I wanted to move on. I was ready to end that game and put the world into utter chaos and destruction. I didn't want to live anymore. Living was over for me. It was time that Atem's existence ended, right there and there.

But it didn't. Mine did. I don't exist anymore, not to anyone but myself. I was alone, trapped in the light. I was exposed, naked underneath the colors. They bounced off of me like a rainbow; they surrounded me, pushing up against me. They hugged me in their warmth.

_Warmth_

Something I had forgotten long ago. I only knew of the cold. Of the shadows and misery, I would not cry. No, I would not fall. I wasn't one to give up. I was one to fight to the very end.

The light wouldn't win.

No, I would win. I would someway, somehow find a way to break the bindings I had for the Shadow Realm, I would find a way to escape from this place. Nothing could contain me. I was the King of Thieves. I was a matter strategizer and a master thief, nothing stood in my way to victory.

I was alone and I was trapped.

Trapped in the bindings of light, surrounded by miles and miles of colorful light reflecting off of golden-yellow sand, that reflected off of the bodies of water that I had discovered here, that sparkled within the leaves of the trees. It was my prison.

_Light_

It was supposed to be happiness, but it was my misery. I wouldn't let it get a hold of me no. I blamed it all on Atem. He was the reason I was here. He was the reason I wasn't with my family and friends.

He was the reason that I had died alone.

I could have lived a normal life, as normal as a one can have being the son of a Thief King and all. No, I would have lived a content life. But would I have been happy?

What is happiness?

Zorc told me that happiness was evil. That love would get in the way of things. But what if you didn't have anything in the way? Why do people desire love and happiness if they are evil? Zorc said they coexisted amongst each other, intertwined like vines.

Love and happiness were a rose, beautiful, yet deadly. Atem was a rose.

_Atem_

He was my challenge. I loved a challenge, even as a child, I challenge many people, even adults to different tasks, whether it was running, swimming, small thieving, it didn't matter. I was the master of it all. I could do anything and everything because I was determined to win. No one could win against me. I received everything I had ever asked for as a child, although it was stolen, I had no problem with that. My life was content.

But I was not happy.

I have never been happy. Even at the moment when I realized that Yugi and his friends didn't know Atem's name because they were unable to read it, even when I lock a portion of my spirit in the Puzzle ensuring that I would be able to get in the Memory World. Even when I had sex with all of those men and women, even when I played with Adom. I still was not happy.

I desired control, it was my drive. I would do anything to have it. I had to be the best at everything, I had to be in control, I was not submissive, and I was not one to step aside. I grabbed life by the throat and sliced it opened. I watched the blood pour out of it and captured it within my hands. I was on top of the world. As the Thief King, I put fear in the eyes of everyone, even the pharaoh.

Yet, I was still unhappy.

It wasn't because my village had been destroyed, no, that put me through a time of depression, where I almost committed suicide when I was around the ages of eleven and fifteen years old. I had trained with Zorc every day. Training my body and mind, concentrating on bring my Ka out and about. When I failed, he would punish me, forming shadow magic and beating me half to death with it. He would rip my clothes off and mock me. He would violate me. He took my innocence away from me.

He punished me for trying to kill myself. He told me that I was a weakling if I tried to end my life. He was right. How could I save them if I was dead? I would be trapped along with them and no one would hear our screams whenever one of the items was used. No one would care to research the spell to create them. One-hundred people would protect Egypt and seven people would control them to do so.

I fell into rage when I was sixteen. Finally snapping out of my depression, realizing that Zorc was right and that moping and crying would get me nowhere fast, I had to act quickly if I was to gain the power of the shadows to engulf the world in darkness. I had been in darkness since the last screams were heard. I still hear the screams, every night. Awake of asleep, they were there, taunting me, screams of help. Help that I could not aid to, I was pathetic and I was worthless as a child. Zorc trained me, gave me strength. He molded me, shaped me, built me, and sculptured a masterpiece.

I gained the Millennium Ring with ease, though, I had almost died when the sanctuary collapsed on us, and Diabound had lifted me up in her arms, disappearing into the solid wall, just before it crumbled with the rest of them. Zorc had brainwashed Aknadin and put him on our side. The man responsible for the deaths of my people was playing the game and I controlled his pawn.

I had everything in my grasp and somehow it slipped away. I was in control of time. I ruled the world. I had one more thing to gain and then, I would be the King of Kings. But, it never came.

_I was lost._

_I was alone._

In the pit of my despair, I woke up in the area above this place. The meeting with Horakhty, the light blinding me up there, where she ruled, where his muttered an Ancient Egyptian curse to lay upon me, I was confine to this realm, I could not go into the darkness. I was exposed. I felt as though eyes were watching me. I felt as though my every though, even the past ones, were somehow being read. I felt empty.

I had no point in my existence any longer. No reason to believe that my family and friends were in paradise. I knew there was an Afterlife, but I would never see it. I would never have anyone to love me. Things that everyone craves, Zorc told me those things were evil that being alone was the key to success. What success? There was no success now. I didn't want to succeed.

I didn't want to exist anymore.

I wanted to be happy.

But happiness went against my will.

**Oh yes we shall stop there tonight. Things are getting interesting wouldn't you say? Azizi is getting to Atem making him _think_ and Bakura is subconsciously fighting against Zorc. Atem and Bakura's psychological war within them is amazing and the battle they have to stay away from each other is the reason this pairing is so amazing.**

**Anyways, I hope that y'all enjoyed. Until next time bye lovelies :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Misery Loves Company

Edit: 6/24/13

*singing* Misery loves company and company loves more, more loves everybody else, but hell is others.

*looks around*

Well hey guys! I'm on a roll yet again. I have writer's block for Stuck with You can you believe that? WRITER'S BLOCK UGGH

Oh well, guess y'all guys are in luck. They have twenty-eight chapters they can read and reread if they'd like. You only have. Well now…EIGHT wheee.

This chapter is emotional! I almost cried for BOTH sides! Things are getting very interesting to say the least. Oh and I should probably warn you, there are hints of suicide in this chapter…they're not too graphic but they're not PG either…so…

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Seven: Misery loves company

[Atem's POV]:

_You don't just love my son; you're in love with him. _

Those lines replayed in my mind over and over again. Where did Azizi get the assumption that I was in love with Bakura? It didn't make any sense for me to be. I thought that the Afterlife was supposed to be peaceful, that I wouldn't have to worry about helping other people. I thought I was through with the whole "saving the world" thing. I thought after Bakura joined forces with Zorc that I would never have to hear about him again.

But that wasn't the case. Ever since I arrived here, ever since I met Bakura's mother I have done nothing but think of Bakura. Why? It didn't make sense. If I hated him then shouldn't I forgot about him? Nalori said that saving her son was my destiny, but how could that be my destiny? Wasn't destiny over with? I wanted no part of Bakura, but something kept nagging at my chest.

_You are just alike, different, but alike._

We were different. I was good, he was evil. No, I wasn't perfect to say the least but I never sought to destroy the world, Bakura had done that. He was a thief, I was a pharaoh. Azizi said we were alike too? How? How were Bakura and I alike? It didn't make any sense. Azizi said that we both loved a challenge, that we were each other's challenges, we were alike in that sense I guess, but Bakura wanted to control everything…talk about a control freak.

But I can't deny that Bakura did give me a challenge. He kept me on my toes and he wasn't easy to win against. The game he challenged me to be like nothing I had ever faced, controlling people from the past to alter the future. What would have happened if Bakura had won? Would he still be alive? Or would Zorc destroy him along with the rest of us?

Something tells me that Zorc would have destroyed him.

I went into the Desert Region. I needed to find Mahad; maybe he could help me on these issues. They were infuriating me very badly. How was I supposed to enjoy the rest of my existence if I had people demanding, asking or outright flipping my thoughts against me?

"Father," I said coming up to my father who was sitting beside my Mother, having a conversation.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know where Mahad is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Father replied. "Do you wish to speak to him?"

I nodded, "It's kind of important."

"Maybe I can help?" Father said

"I'm not sure if you could," I said looking at the ground.

"Atem," Mother said "Sit down and tell us what's bothering you."

I took a seat beside of them, sighing heavily.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Mother asked me.

"I met Bakura's father yesterday." I replied.

"Ah, Azizi, his words overpowered you didn't they?" Father asked.

I nodded, "Yeah everything I said, he turned it around and threw right back at me!" I shouted "He told me that I loved Bakura, no, that I'm _in_ love with him"

Mother and Father looked at me.

"He's right you know," Mother said after a while.

"Come on Mother not you too!" I cried standing up.

"Sit down Atem and calm down." Father said I did as I was told. "Let your mother explain."

I nodded.

"You have strong feelings for Bakura am I right?" Mother asked.

"Yes, feelings of hatred." I replied.

"But they're not. You don't hate Bakura. You hate Zorc." Mother said.

"But aren't Zorc and Bakura the same?" I inquired looking at my mother in confusion.

She shook her head. "I don't think so; I think Zorc is a different entity than Bakura altogether. Sort of like how you and Yugi are."

"But that doesn't explain how I could be in love with him" I said. "Maybe my hatred for him has lessened, but what he did is unforgivable"

"You must understand something son," Mother said "When I was pregnant with you, I was very ill. It was all I could do to give birth to you, your father raised you and you turned out wonderfully. You learned right from wrong. Bakura, he doesn't know right from wrong. Bakura's family died when he was seven years old. He never learned that things happen for a reason. I'm not saying that you need to go to the Gods and ask where Bakura is. No, you need to do it if you want to. But, Atem, my son, please do not deny things of such."

I looked at her dumbfounded. My mother had such a way about her that could pull you in and make you understand things. It was like she wanted me to help Bakura, yet do it on my own terms. She made the conclusion that I was in love with Bakura too.

Was I?

That didn't seem logical. Though, it would explain the emptiness inside of me. But why would I be in love with Bakura? I have never been in love before. Sure, I loved people but being in love? No. Had Bakura ever been in love? Had Bakura ever fought for someone, besides his family? I doubt it. He didn't seem like the type to settle down and being the King of Thieves, I didn't think he practically cared whether or not someone loved him. His mind was on revenge.

That's all that he thought about. Was how to get back at my father and me for ruining his life, Azizi and Mother were right, he didn't have a chance to grow up. How did he grow up? How did he raise himself at such a young age? Battling the guilt he must have felt for being the sole survivor of his village.

The guilt he must have felt. He probably blamed himself for his family's death. Most children do. How did he cope with that? Knowing that no one would ever be there for him? Did he feel alone? Trapped? Did he want to kill us or did something snap inside of him? Was he born with hatred or did it develop? Was the love for his family so strong that he would risk losing himself to the darkness just to make sure they were happy?

"You must do what your heart tells you to do, my son." Mother said, "Do not let pass feelings and past wars affect how you feel about someone."

"Son, listen to your mother, and don't stress too much about this okay?" Father said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright," I said with a nod.

Both of them got up to leave. I sat on the bench staring at the desert. It looked almost exactly like Egypt, yet it wasn't hot here. It was perfect. I had everything I could possibly want. But why were thoughts of Bakura that I had never felt before erupting inside my mind. The "what ifs" and the "it should have been this way" thoughts filled my mind. How would my life of been if I hadn't of met Bakura?

Mahad had told me that the spell to create the Millennium items required the souls of ninety-nine evil doers. But if that were true, how could Nalori, Azizi and Koranna be here? It didn't make any sense.

"Pharaoh," a familiar voice said breaking me out of my trance.

"Mahad," I said "You know not to call me such."

"Yes I know," Mahad said taking a seat beside of me. "Your parents said that you wish for my assistance."

"Yes," I said.

"What seems to be troubling you my king?" he asked.

"I have everything I could possibly want," I replied. "I'm finally here in the Afterlife; I can talk to anyone or do anything I want, whenever I want. Yet, I feel….I'm not sure how to explain it. I've had run ins with Bakura's family recently. Bakura's father and my own mother claim that I'm in love with Bakura, but how could that be?" I asked looking up at Mahad. "I'm so confused Mahad. All I can think about is how my life would be if Bakura never was in it. I'm not sure if I like the idea to be honest. Bakura's father said that Bakura gives me a challenge and that I give him a challenge. He said that Bakura feels the same way that I do. But I don't love Bakura. I don't care anything about him! I just want to forget about him, but I can't!" I cried.

Mahad looked at me for a moment. "Why is Bakura's family coming to you?" Mahad asked.

"Bakura's mother is demanding that I save him." I replied. "She pissed me off so bad, Koranna, his sister asked if I would listen to talk about her brother, I refused to listen though."

"Why?" Mahad asked.

"Would you listen to the tale of evil?" I asked

Mahad didn't say anything.

"Then, the other day, I met Azizi, Bakura's father, no matter what I said he would turn it around and throw it back at me. He said that he could see it in my eyes, how I really felt about Bakura."

"How do you feel about him, my king?" Mahad asked.

"I don't know," I sighed "I thought that I hated him, but the more I hear about him, the less I think that. Azizi said that his son wouldn't pass judgment now if I was to bring him here, but for some reason I feel as though Bakura does deserve a second chance. I know that he and I had lived two lives but, Bakura's people died when he was seven. I'm not sure if he ever got to live like he should have. If I was Bakura, I would be angry too. I would be angry at myself and angry at the world. I love my family and friends very much," I said. Mahad smiled at me. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know, my Pharaoh," he said softly. "Thank you,"

"I try putting myself in other people's shoes," I said. "When Yugi was captured by the Seal of Orichalcos, he told me that I needed to open my eyes to someone else's pain. He told me that I was selfish if I could only see mine. No matter whom they were or what they were doing, everyone deserved to be happy. I want to believe that, I really do. But how can I? Bakura has hurt so many people…."

"But we're here now aren't we?" Mahad asked.

"Yes," I said. "But it still doesn't justify what he did."

"Perhaps not," Mahad said "But I think I'm starting to understand why Bakura's family is going after you to save him."

"Why is that?" I asked my friend.

"They know that you and he have a history together, they know that you and Bakura supposedly hate each other. I think they want both of you to be able to understand each other." Mahad replied.

"I'm not sure what to do," I said. "How do I forgive someone that kept me from paradise for so long? I'm in it now, and I'm grateful for that. If things hadn't of happened the way that they did, I wouldn't have met Yugi or my other friends from the "future" but at the same time, I didn't need to live that extra life. I didn't need to bring harm into his world. But I feel guilty for leaving him trapped, wherever he is. I know that he's been alone all of his life. He doesn't deserve to be alone. People here love and care about him. I'm not sure if he even knows they're here or not. Who am I to say whether or not he deserves another chance? I don't know how to forgive him though. I need to know if he is willing to forgive me though. I feel as though I should search for him, Mahad. My heart is telling me that it's wrong to keep him isolated like that. I know he's alone, I can sense it. Even if Bakura doesn't make it into the Afterlife, I just hope he can see his family one more time before he ceases to exist. I'm sure he doesn't want to go through this existence alone."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Mahad said.

I stood up "Mahad," I said looking at my friend once again. "I'm going to talk to the Gods; I think it's time for this fight to end."

"What are you going to do?" Mahad asked.

"I'm going to find Bakura, and bring him here, where he belongs."

[Bakura's POV]:

Why is there so much light?! I want to sleep, yet the light is keeping me from such a task. Is it so much to ask for one "night" of sleep? I have been up for "days" now wandering around in this dump. I stormed up to a body of water, throwing my clothes off and stepping in. I need to relax things were getting out of hand here quick. Too many thoughts of my childhood mixed in with my thoughts of afterwards. I thought I had given up such stupidity a long time ago. Zorc had made me push my childhood and thoughts of being "happy" behind me. Yet, here, they were resurfacing. The more I stayed here, the more and more I thought about my family and how I wished to be with them. But I knew that would never be the case. I knew that I would be alone for the rest of my life.

Horakhty said that my true soul mate would set me free from this place. But who was that? No one, that's whom, no one in their right mind would ever be my soul mate. Love is a game for fools. If someone fell for me, I would not aid to their heartache when I tell them off. No, I would not return the favor. I couldn't. It's too painful to think about. Being alone made much more sense, I lived all of my life in solitude. So why was the fact I was alone now bother me?

Isn't that what I wanted? To be alone, where no one could bother me ever again? Where I didn't have to listen to rules or regulations? Where I didn't have to look at the stupid Pharaoh all the time?

_Atem_

It was his fault I was like this! Everything was his fault! He and his group of good-doers, saving the world from the so called "evil doers" he didn't know how it felt to be trapped in your own darkness. His life was utterly perfect. He was perfect. He saw me as some type of rat that he needed to get rid of and I saw him as a king not worthy of his throne. Atem said he cared about other people but did he really?

Or was that Yugi who did?

I wasn't stupid; I knew how ruthless pharaohs could be. Zorc told me that Aknamkanon ordered the attack on my village by sending his brother, Aknadin to do his dirty work for him, and then he pretended that he had nothing to do with it by pretending he didn't know what Mahad was talking about. Mahad said that Aknamkanon died shortly after "finding out" about Kul Elna. Ha! That's a damn lie! He knew where the power of those items came from. He knew that by placing the items on the Millennium Stone, ultimate power would be handed to whoever lay the items down upon the stone. And he knew that someone had survived the massacre.

That's what ultimately killed him. It had nothing to do with guilt of having people slaughter, no; it had to do with fear. He _feared_ me and left the burden to his son.

Some kind of father he was….

I sunk deeper and deeper into the water, falling under, I gasped trying to lift myself back above the water, but I remembered that I could breathe underwater here. I stared off into the distance, nothing but sparkling clear water surrounded me. The colors danced off of the perfectly temperature water. I was being punished, by being alone.

_I was alone._

_I was miserable._

_I was afraid._

I had given up all those things after being around Zorc, yet they were coming back to me. I was feeling lost and hopeless. I was no longer in control of my existence. I feared the next second since I got here. What would happen? Did anyone know I was even here? What would they do if they found me? Would they leave me here, because of what I did?

The answer is yes, they would leave me here. I didn't want to exist like this anymore. I hated being here. All I could do here is think, nothing else, just think, whether good or bad thoughts. I couldn't cloud thoughts of my family out of my head like I had in the Shadow Realm, no those thoughts were the most potent here, the longer I stayed here, the more and more I thought about them.

_And it hurt._

I missed them, but I would never see them again. I knew this before I even died. I knew that I would never make it into the Afterlife, not after what I had done. The Gods would never allow me to even try to pass judgment; much less pass the damn thing.

I would be trapped here forever.

_Alone_

I never felt truly alone as I did right now, in this realm. I've never been so exposed before. So empty inside, I wanted out of here. I wanted to either get eaten by Ammunt, or go to the Afterlife. I was sick of trying. I tried too much and it got me nowhere.

_I give up._

_I'm lost._

_I'm hopeless._

_No one will ever forgive me._

_I'll never forgive myself._

_It's my entire fault._

Yes, I blamed myself. If I just reached my hand out to hold Koranna back, she would have lived, if only I would have not listen to her and stayed put, I would have died along with them, where I belong. Zorc taught me that giving up wasn't an option, that revenge was the only thing necessary to find peace in this world.

_Revenge_

It got me where? I tried and tried time after time to avenge my people, but I ended up here, alone, trapped in my own misery, trapped in my own thoughts, exposed by my own pain. The gods were laughing at me, I felt it. Horakhty said that someone would save me?

Where were they?

Was I destined to stay here for all eternity?

_I was alone._

_I was lost._

_I was trapped._

_I wanted nothing more than to die._

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_I was weak_

_I was pathetic_

I was nothing more than a weakling, ruled by fate. My fate to be miserable was to be lonely, I was lucky to even be born. I shouldn't have ever been born. Then, I wouldn't be here.

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Zorc's voice boomed. I had my knife in hand, ready to plunge it into my heart. I couldn't live like this. The guilt was eating me alive. I wanted the pain to end. I hated this suffering, being tormented by this beast. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell down my face as I lifted the knife above my head, plunging the knife into my chest. _

_"AKEFIA!" Zorc shouted. _

_I fell to the ground, blood pouring down my chest and out of my mouth. _

_I heard roars and hisses but I couldn't make out words. I could see nothing but light trying to enter the darkness, but soon, the darkness took over and I slowly opened my eyes, coughing up blood. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you Touzoku?" Zorc shouted angrily. _

_I didn't say anything; tears blinded me, rolling harshly down my cheeks. What was I supposed to say? I failed at dying, if I couldn't even kill myself, how could I kill anyone else? _

_"You're pathetic you know that?" Zorc shouted. "Utterly pathetic!" _

_He was right. I was pathetic, pathetic that I couldn't end my life right then and there, Pathetic that I couldn't save my family for their deaths. _

_"You'll never be happy; you're not allowed to be. Not when you give up!" Zorc yelled. "If you die now, you'll fail, you'll fail them and they'll never forgive you, Touzoku, do you want that?" _

No, I didn't want that. I wanted them to be happy. Their happiness means everything to me. I wanted, no needed to know if they were happy, it's all I ask. Then, I could be swallowed by the light and disappear forever….

**POOR Bakura! *cries* The Realm of Light is doing its job. The Shadow Realm makes you miserable and makes you forgot about your humanity, the Realm of Light shows you that you are human and there's more to life than revenge. Ah, so now Atem is going to seek out Bakura. How will that play out? Things are about to get interesting oh and just because Atem is willing to help Bakura doesn't mean that he is forgiving him okay? I just want to make that clear. These two have a LONG way to go before any forgiveness and love is involved.**

**So anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see y'all lovelies' next time wheeeeeee…..**


	9. Chapter 8: The Talk with Horakhty

Edited 6/26/13

You will love this chapter I guarantee it because it's that good! Yes, I'm very proud of this chapter to say the least; last chapter gave me the idea…weird….that's never happened before. The reason why we get this chappie up is because I finally have my Psych paper finished yay! So I'm on a roll with this story. Better enjoy it while it last because it doesn't last forever…anyways. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Eight: The Talk with Horakhty

[Bakura's POV]:

I sunk deeper and deeper into the water. Was this truly the end for me? It was time that I gave up and faced the truth: No one would save me. I was alone in this world. Always have been, always will be. I'm not one to ask for anything. I will never ask for forgiveness.

Because I didn't do anything wrong. I was the victim and they played me like a fool. To believe that I would sit back idly while the royal palace used my family as pawns, they had another thing coming.

I closed my eyes, the water surrounded me, and colors swirled around me, pulling me under. Deeper and deeper, I fell into my own misery and despair. This is what would become of me. I would be forever chained to the bottom of this lake, locked in a cage where I cannot escape. I was trapped in the water, frozen in time.

_I had lost._

_I had failed._

I was too pathetic for even Ammunt to swallow me whole. I didn't want this anymore, I wanted out of this place. But that wasn't possible, no; Horakhty confined me to her boards. I could not escape.

_Only your true soul mate can save you_

My true soul mate….

They don't exist and I don't exist. I fell, and I fell. I took one last look around me; the last thing I saw was a blinding light in the distance underneath the warm, clear-blue water….

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled. Who was pulling me above the water? No one was here. I wasn't moving any of my body parts, how could I be going to the top? I didn't need to go to the top, I could breathe just fine under here. So why was I being pulled up? Or was that just an illusion? Did I want to be pulled up?

I opened my eyes only to shut the quickly, the light was incredibly blinding in the water. I tried to move, but I could not. I felt my body being lifted higher and higher, the light got brighter and brighter. I squeezed my eyes shut, relaxing, whatever happened to me now, was all up to fate.

I felt something pressed against me. Something extremely hot, yet it wasn't a painful hot, it was warm, soothing like. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision a bit fuzzy, blinking, I gasped, there, having her arms wrapped around me was Horakhty.

She looked down at me but didn't say anything, her arms wrapping around me. We looked at one another, not saying anything.

"WH-what do you want?" I managed to say after a while.

She let go of me and beckoned me to follow her. I did so. We walked to the small pond that I had been in when I first arrived in this place, the pond that reminded me of my childhood.

"Sit my child," she said pointing beside of her, where she sat. I did as I was told.

"I wish to leave this place," I said looking at the Goddess, she didn't say anything, she didn't look at me. She looked across the water, staring at the range of mountains.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she said after a while.

"And why the hell not?" I cried balling my fist against the sand. "I hate it here! It's too much light, how can anyone stand it here? I can't even sleep, not that I need sleep but I hate being awake all the time and this pond!" I shouted pointing to the pond in front of us. "As soon as I stepped in it, I got flashbacks of my childhood. I want to forget everything! I can't take it anymore! Why are you making me remember them? I feel so exposed and so…."

"Empty," she stated. She turned to face me, her blue eyes gazing into mine. "Didn't I tell you that your utmost fears and desires would be known here?" she asked.

"I-"

"Didn't I tell you that you would not be able to hide in the Shadows, that the _real_ you would come out?" she asked.

"I-"

"You are being punished, my child." She said.

"I learned my lesson," I said, "Can I please get out of here?"

"Why do you wish to leave?" she questioned.

"I hate it here!" I yelled.

"And why do you hate it here?" she asked not taking her eyes off of me.

I growled in aggravation. "Because….I…"

"Because you're lonely," she said.

I blinked. I'm lonely? I've always been alone but lonely? They were two separate things. Being alone meant that you were alone but you had something to live for, you were not around a lot of people, surrounded by a much of idiots. Lonely meant that I was trapped inside of my own misery, yet I couldn't ease the pain, rage, anger and guilt I felt, so I kept it all to myself, isolating myself, preventing myself from love and happiness.

That's what lonely was to me.

"You are miserable because you refuse to be happy." Horakhty said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Why can't I just leave?" I whispered "I don't want to live anymore."

"I can't let you do that to yourself." Horakhty said.

"Why?" I snapped glaring at the Goddess before me.

"My brother has corrupted your mind with lies. He told you that no one ever cared about you and they never will. He told you that Pharaoh Aknamkanon ordered the attack on your village and that no one cared what happened to you. He's wrong, Bakura, he's wrong." Horakhty said.

I shook my head, "He's the only one that can-"

"WRONG!" she shouted causing me to jump.

"Zorc never cared anything about you, if Atem hadn't of summoned me do you know where you'd be? Do you Bakura Touzoku?"

I didn't say anything.

"You'd be more than dead! You'd wish you were here instead of there! My brother, he was going to use the world, turn it into his amusement park, a place of utter darkness, the world would be trapped and everyone you loved, everyone you thought you'd hate, they would cry, you'd never sleep, never be able to think of anything, nothing happy, just screams of pain and sorrow. You wouldn't rule with him, no, he'd throw you away, like you were a piece of trash. He'd keep you locked in his realm for the rest of eternity with no escape. You'd never be able to see your family again!" Horakhty shouted angrily.

"Maybe that's what I deserve," I said emotionlessly, "If I teamed up with Zorc, shouldn't I be punished?"

"You're being punished right now my child," she said "But your punishment will not last forever."

"Why can't just be swallowed by Ammunt?" I asked "No one is going to save me Horakhty; it's pointless to drag this on further. Please," I said looking at the Goddess of Light in the eye "I can't take this pain anymore. I don't want to exist anymore."

"You believe no one cares about you." Horakhty said.

"Because they don't!" I shouted.

"You think that it is pointless to "live" because you see no point in living."

"There isn't one!"

"You're lost because you were never found."

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"This place," she said gesturing around us "I create this place for _you._"

What did she mean? She created the Realm of Light for me? Why would she do that? I never asked her to do something like that. Didn't she know that I hated the light? Didn't she know how miserable I was here?

"The Realm of Light shows you who you really are. Zorc corrupted your mind with lies and pain. You never had a chance, I'm giving you one." Horakhty said.

"I've had too many chances!" I spat. "I'm sick of this!"

Horakhty closed her eyes a bit before opening them again. "Reach deep inside of your heart and tell me what you really want."

"To die!" I snapped.

"I will not obey commands from my brother!" Horakhty shouted. "I want _your_ answer!"

"You're just making it difficult on yourself," I spat turning to face the water, glaring at it. "Why would you put up with me? It's pointless to drag this out. My existence is futile; it's pathetic that you think I'm going to survive here. I hate it here. There's too much light, too much warmth. I think about my family all the time here and I hate it! I want to let them go, but I can't when I'm here. In the Shadow Realm all I could think about was revenge and plummeting the world into total darkness, all I could think about was killing everyone and making Atem suffer just the way I did. But no, instead I'm stuck here, surrounded by light! I want darkness! I hate it here! Is this your ultimate punishment, to see me crack and burn, to see me give up on myself? Well Goddess of Light, you win!" I shouted raising my hands up in a surrendering manner. "I can't take this anymore: I give up!"

"Do you truly believe that no one cares about you?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes "You're joking right?"

She shook her head "I will not allow you to leave this place."

"Figures," I spat turning around to glare that the water once again, "I can't even escape misery in the "afterlife.""

"You wouldn't be miserable if you'd let yourself be happy." she said.

"Happiness is overrated, being miserable, now, that's what I live for." I said not averting my gaze from that water.

"Or so you say," Horakhty said. "But do you ever wonder how your family is doing."

"They're still in the items, I failed to set them free." I said.

"The items are gone, Bakura." Horakhty said.

I looked up at the Goddess, "What?"

"The items are gone," she replied, "Atem destroyed them after he laid them in the Millennium Stone."

"That's exactly what I did and I got punished for it, yet he gets to be in paradise….figures," I spat "He's just to Ra damn perfect."

"Watch your mouth, I will not sit here and let you speak ill of one of my fellow gods," Horakhty warned, "and no, you were using the items to bring about evil, Atem put the items in the stone to get rid of them and end this war."

"He's the one that started the war and I plan on finishing it." I said.

"There is no more war," Horakhty said "You are not the victim any longer."

"I never was!" I snapped "I want out!"

"That is not your choice," Horakhty said "It's your soul mate's."

"I don't have a fucking soul mate!" I cried.

"Everyone has a soul mate, everyone is destined to be happy, whether we find it or not is up to that person, but believe me; I know there is someone out there for you." Horakhty said

"Well I'm sure they're happy now," I sneered. "And they should be lucky they never met me!"

"Your soul mate is the other half of your soul," the Goddess of Light stated.

"No," I spat, "Ryou is the other half of my soul, because he is my Hikari."

"Ryou is your Hikari," Horakhty agreed "But there is a difference between a Hikari and a soul mate."

"Please enlighten me, oh almighty Goddess of Light," I growled, "Please tell me what the hell the difference between a Hikari and a Soul mate is because neither of them matter!" I shouted.

"A Hikari is the light half of your spirit. It connects you to me. Ryou is your descendant." Horakhty replied.

My eyes widened, I gaped unable to talk.

"You didn't think that all those women you had unprotected sex with in your life time that one of them wouldn't get pregnant did you?" Horakhty said

Ryou was my "son"? I couldn't believe I was hearing this. No wonder I did everything to protect the boy from everyone else. Sure, I abused him and I used him for my own selfish goals, but the fact that I was his "father" shocked me to my core. Who was the woman who had my child? Where were the rest of them? There was 5000 year difference between Ryou and I, so the line had to have gone somewhere but where? Why I was not told this before?

"You're joking right?" I asked looking at the Goddess of Light in disbelief. There was no way Ryou was my descendant.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Ryou was born because of _your_ light."

"I have no light," I said bitterly, "I am the darkness."

"Zorc is the darkness," Horakhty said "You are a child that's been broken by your own misery and Zorc's cruelty."

"Just finish your explanation of what the difference between a Hikari and a Soul mate is!" I snapped.

"A soul mate is the other half of your soul. He or she is the person you cannot live without. No matter how content you may be, you'll always feel something missing inside of you." Horakhty explained.

"If I stay here and wait for this so called soul mate for another year and they do not come, can I please be fed to the crocodile goddess?" I asked.

"No!" Horakhty said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Ammunt doesn't deserve to feast on a precious soul as yours," Horakhty said. "Ammunt feeds on the truly evil. You are not evil Bakura."

"Apparently I am if I'm in the Afterlife, it's not like I'll pass judgment anyways." I said.

"You wouldn't now," the Goddess said "But once you accepted your soul mate, you will."

"I really wish you'd give up on this soul mate bullshit," I spat. "I'm sick of hearing it."

"They'll come for you, my child." Horakhty said starting to disappear. "The one that will bring you happiness will come for you."

I rolled my eyes watching the Goddess leave. "You're delusional Horakhty."

"And the true you shall come out," she said before disappearing completely.

[Atem's POV]:

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Pharaoh?" Mahad asked

"I am." I replied.

"Well, if that's what you wish to do, then I'm here for you." Mahad said.

I smiled, "Thanks Mahad."

"Though, I think you should tell your parents and Bakura's family especially. I'll tell Mana and the others if you'd like me to."

"Thank you Mahad," I said with a smile "I'll be sure to do that."

Mahad nodded and we both got up and went our separate ways.

Mahad was right, I needed to tell my parents, so first things first, I needed to find them. I walked further into the desert searching for them, my mother sat by an oasis humming softly to the chirps of the birds.

"Mother," I said softly walking up and sitting beside of her.

"Hello dear" she said her eyes were closed, she had her feet sticking in the water, her arms behind her back, she learned up against them, enjoying the peace she was in. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you, that I've been thinking about what everyone has said about Bakura." I replied.

"Hmm," she hummed, her eyes still closed.

"And I've come to the conclusion that if I was Bakura, I would have probably done the same thing, maybe even worse. He doesn't deserve to be miserable. Someone needs to teach him how to be happy," I said. "I want to find him and bring him here; he belongs with his family, Mother."

My mother didn't say anything at first I waited for her reply staring at her. She turned around to face me, looking into my eyes. Our eyes were almost identical. "You listened to your heart didn't you?"

I nodded.

She smiled, "good"

"I'll go tell Fath-"I started to say but Mother stopped me.

"There's no need," she said "I'll tell him, you need to tell Bakura's family."

I nodded hugging her, she hugged me back. "Thanks Mother,"

"You're welcome my son," she said stroking my hair"

I got up and went to the Ocean Region I had a strong hunch that Koranna was near the beach and I wished to speak to her first. I walked through the doors, searching for the black haired teenager. I spotted her near the ocean, she stood, she back turned away from me, she watched the waves crash against the shore, covering her feet until the pulled back again. I walked up to her.

"Hello Pharaoh Atem," she said without turning around.

"Hello Koranna," I said walking up beside of her. "It's beautiful here isn't it?"

"Hmm," she said

"I need to ask you something," I said looking out at the water.

"What is it?" she asked not averting her gaze from the water.

"How was Bakura like as a child?" I questioned.

She didn't say anything at first; she just stared at the ocean. I looked at her; her brown eyes were full of sadness, Sadness that she had lost her brother, the one that she gave her life to protect.

"Loving," she said after a while. "Very loving."

I didn't say anything. What was there to say? I couldn't say "no he wasn't" or "I agree" there was nothing to say.

"He was mischievous" she laughed "He liked to get into trouble. He always thought he was right. He was a thinker. He always questioned our existence. Always questioned things, why was his biggest question. He would ask questions that no one knew the answers to" she said closing her eyes then opening back up again. "He'd sneak off a night to play with his friend, sometimes he'd sneak off to search for Father, he'd be punished of course, but he'd still do it anyways. I'd lecture him about being safe, he'd never listen. He didn't understand why Father was always gone" Koranna turned toward me. "Why do you ask Atem?"

I sighed taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've been talking to some people. I know that Bakura did some pretty bad things and he needs to be punished for them. But I don't think keeping him away from you is the answer. If something like that happened to me, I don't think I could live with myself. Bakura is a strong person to have gone through all of that. I wish to find him and set him free from himself." I replied.

"I see," Koranna said averting her gaze back to the water. "And what do you plan on telling him once you find him?"

"That I'm sorry, for everything that I've done to him. That I wish him to come with me to see you once again." I said.

"Do you truly wish that or do you just want my mother and me out of your hair?" Koranna asked.

"I-"

"Well looks like someone finally stepped up to the plate," a voice said. Koranna and I turned around to notice Nalori walking up to us.

"Hello Mother," Koranna said turning around once again.

"My daughter," she said giving her daughter a hug. "How are you my child?"

"I'm fine I guess," she sighed "And you?"

"Better now," she said turning toward me and letting go of her daughter "What's this I hear about you wanting to save Bakura?"

"I do," I said.

"I knew I'd get to you," she said with a smile "I knew you'd see things my way."

"On the contrary Mrs. Touzoku, you were not the one that caused me to want to save Bakura," I said.

"It doesn't matter, the fact is that you are accepting your destiny and you realize that I was right about Bakura all along." Nalori said.

"That's enough Nalori," a deep voice said.

"Azizi," Nalori said "So pleasant to see you my dear."

"Enough wife," he said "do not speak ill-tongued around the pharaoh."

"I'm not," I began.

"He is setting on his destiny to save our son," Nalori beamed, "Can you believe it? My baby will be with us soon."

"It's not going to be that easy Nalori," Azizi said "Our son has a lot of growing up to do and he needs to be punished."

"He's had enough punishment being all alone without us!" Nalori cried, "How can you stand there and say that?!"

Azizi sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head. "He has a lot to learn, things that only Atem here," he looked at me before looking back at his wife, "Can teach him."

"He belongs here with us, Azizi," Nalori said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never said he didn't," Azizi said "But he will not pass judgment if Atem were to find him and bring him here."

"Well, he better find him and make sure he does," Nalori said glaring at me.

"Mother, please calm down," Koranna said still staring at the water.

"Hush, Koranna, do not speak that way to me," Nalori said.

Koranna turned around. "Stop being so selfish Mother," Koranna said "Can you see that Pharaoh Atem is trying to help us?"

"He realizes his destiny," Nalori said "I told him before that saving my son was his destiny."

"Be as it may," Koranna said "That doesn't give you the right to attack him like you've been doing. We're not the only ones that have suffered from this."

Nalori didn't say anything.

"Nalori," Azizi said "Leave the Pharaoh alone and let him cope with this. This is an emotional journey he is about to take and before that he must speak with the Gods, you must remember, they may not even let him save Bakura."

"They better," Nalori growled balling her fist up at her sides. "My son doesn't deserve to be wherever he is. He deserves to be here with me, he's probably scared right now."

"Bakura is not a little kid anymore," Azizi said "You must let go of that Nalori."

"He is my son! I will not let you tell me that he needs to be punished! He didn't know what he was doing!" Nalori shouted.

"He did something horrific, and he needs to be punished." Azizi said

"Do you even care what happens to him?" Nalori asked her eyes blazing fire.

"Of course I do," Azizi said, "I love Bakura with all of my heart."

"Then why say he needs to be punished?" Nalori asked. "Hasn't he been punished enough?"

"No," Azizi said shaking his head. "He needs to find himself. He is plagued by darkness and only the pharaoh can shine light on him."

"The pharaoh cares nothing about him," Nalori spat "He wishes him non-existent."

"That's not true," I said softly

Nalori, Koranna and Azizi look at me.

"I thought I hated Bakura," I said not looking that them. "I thought that it was his fault that I was unable to come here after I had originally died. I locked myself in the Millennium Puzzle and erased my memories, because something told me that Zorc would be back. I need to know if Bakura is Zorc or not" I said turning to face them, "I want Bakura to be happy."

Koranna smiled she walked over to me, pulling me into an embrace, I returned the gesture. Tears fell from her brown eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

I didn't say anything.

"Do you truly wish to save my boy?" Azizi asked.

Koranna and I ended the embrace. I looked over at Azizi and nodded.

"You must first talk to the Gods to see if it is okay with them,"

"Yes sir," I said.

"And none of us will bother you about this any longer will we?" he asked looking at his wife.

Nalori mumbled something incoherent before looking at me, "No," she muttered.

"Good, then whenever you are ready, you may speak to them."

And with that Nalori and Azizi left hand in hand. I watched them leave before turning my attention back to their daughter.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're too kind."

"My mother told me to listen to my heart," I replied with a smile.

"Your mother is a very compassionate woman," Koranna said.

"Yes, I know," I said "I can't say the same for your mother though."

Koranna laughed, "She takes a while to get used to, she means well though; she's having a hard time with this. Bakura and she have always been close."

"I can tell," I said

"Come," she said turning around she started walking, "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who," I asked following her

"You'll see," Koranna said "You'll like him, I guarantee it."

**BEST CHAPTER EVER! I know y'all like Nalori and Azizi argument ha-ha I sure did. What a great chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Now wish me luck on my math retest tomorrow *cross fingers* and my paper for English as well…anyways…see y'all later :D**

**Bakura plushie: Review foolish mortals before I send you to the Shadow Realm**

**Me: You're in the Realm of Light and your connection to the Shadow Realm is disconnected.**

**Bakura Plushie: *cusses up a storm in Ancient Egyptian***

**Me: *hugs***

**Atem: Ignore them and review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Best Friend

Edited: 6/26/13

Hey guys! Another chapter tonight…this chapter was a bit hard for me to write. We meet a new fran yet again. I know y'all love my characters, especially Azizi. He's my favorite :D. Anyways, Atem's part isn't that long sadly…he was giving me a bit of trouble but Bakura's he just came to me so sorry if it seems like I neglected Atem, I didn't mean to….I'm worn out. I had to take two math tests back to back so I had to stay after school today, oh joy right? Thankfully, I don't have school so I can work on my stupid math starting tomorrow. I hate math I really do. I'm doing stupid linear equation. Do y'all know how annoying it is to try to graph things on a computer? The stupid lines keep moving! I know how to graph that shit is easy but it was like those lines were on some crack I tell you….I'm weird. Ha that's why I write such awesome stories.

My psychology teacher said that there's a class at UNCG for developmental psychology and it goes all the way up to a doctor's degree yay! Maybe I'll become a famous psychology one day. My theories are awesome or I'd like to think so anyway…Freud sure was! He's my hero!

Ha, sorry about that, I got carried away, I love psychology so much, that's why I love this pairing because their fights aren't only psychical/magically but psychological as well! I love it! The differences and the similarities between these two are unreal to say the least. LOVE it.

Anyways, this chapter is very psychological, lots of thoughts, not too much dialogue in here, so sorry about that, Bakura is on the edge….that's all I'm going to say. So my loyal fans please enjoy. I love this story so much! It makes me think beyond the obvious and look deep inside someone's mind…that's what being a psychologist is all about: why is someone this way while someone else is this way. Nature VS Nurture best debate ever! This story proves both sides of course ha-ha….because both sides are right.

Okay, okay, go read the story or I'll start talking about my favorite topic: child development.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Nine: Best Friend

[Atem's POV]:

I ended up meeting Bakura's best friend: Adom. He was a small boy, being only ten years old when he died. I had grown attached to him. He reminded me of how Yugi was when he and I first met. He was incredible smart. At first, Adom was shy, not wanting to talk to me, but finally he opened up, not as much as I would like, but it hadn't been too long since we had met.

We sat in the park watching the ducks and such swim around.

"How did you and Bakura become friends?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Bakura's mother adopted me after my parents died. I was three at the time. Bakura hadn't been born yet. Koranna and my age range was too far apart so after Bakura got a little older, we would play together." Adom said.

"What would you do?" I asked.

"Mostly play in the Nile. He loved the Nile, he said as freedom to him," Adom said "He thought that Father didn't care about us because he wasn't there."

"I'm sorry," I said

"It's okay," Adom said not looking at me.

"You miss him don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Adom sighed, "I do."

"I have a question," I said not looking at the boy "I'm not sure how to ask it and I don't want to bring back past memories"

"What is it?" Adom asked looking at me.

"Why did you die and Bakura didn't?" I asked. "I'm a bit confused on that"

Adom didn't say anything for a while. He just stared out at the water. "I was trying to protect Mother when it happened." he said.

"But weren't you and Bakura always together?" I asked.

"Most of the time yes" I said. "But this day, no."

"Why, what happened?" I questioned "I'm sorry if this is bothering you, you don't have to talk about it anymore."

Adom closed his eyes; tears fell softly against his tan cheeks. I moved closer to the boy, wrapping my arms around him. He opened his eyes, gasping.

"Whatever happened, I'm truly sorry," I said rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry, you're such a sweet kid; you didn't deserve that."

"I miss Bakura," he choked hugging me back.

"I know you do," I said softly.

"Please bring him here," Adom pleaded pulling away. Our eyes locking, my shirt was wet due to his crying. "Please, Atem, I'll do anything, please save my best friend."

"I will," I said, "I promise I will save Bakura."

Adom smiled tearfully, "Thank you."

Adom and I would spend days on end together where he would tell me about Bakura and how he would get into trouble. I would laugh at what he would get into. He sounded just like me, when I was a kid, trying to get out of my duties of learning about how to become the pharaoh. How I would run off with Mana and sneak down to the Nile, only to be caught a few hours later and be punished. I never learned my lesson; however, I just kept doing it. Because it was fun, it gave me a rush.

I left Adom alone today; I didn't want to bother him with past thoughts and events. The boy had been through enough. I felt sorry for him. I couldn't believe that Adom was Bakura's best friend; Adom seemed like the type of person that Yugi would be friends with, not Bakura. But then again, I was told I didn't know the _real_ Bakura.

Who was that?

I thought Bakura was Zorc. Bakura and I had been trapped inside of the Millennium Puzzle and Ring for five thousand years in isolation. My memories had been wiped clean, I wasn't sure about Bakura though, I never asked him and quite frankly, I didn't care. We both had our memories back. We waited five thousand years for someone to "find" us.

Yugi Muto, after eight years, solved the Millennium Puzzle, this wakened up my spirit. I had hurt many people when I first woke up. I didn't know where I was, who I was or anything. I was confused. I saw through Yugi's eyes, someone hurting him and I protected him. Sometimes I think I went too far, but maybe they deserve it.

Bakura on the other hand, the Ring was bought by Ryou's father who gave the Ring to him as a Christmas present. I wasn't sure how long Ryou had the Ring until Bakura started to make his presence known. I felt bad that Ryou had to be locked away, not being able to use his own body. Bakura abused him and used him for his own selfish goals.

Everyone said the "evil" inside of Bakura was Zorc, that Bakura isn't truly evil. But is that true? Nalori seemed ruthless and extremely rude, very demanding.

_Just like Bakura. _

Koranna, she was stern and confident, she kept to herself mostly, but she would stand up for what she believed in.

_Just like Bakura_

Azizi was very intelligent, he was so sure of himself, so confident, so mysterious. He was so hard to read. So graceful, extremely attractive, in fact, all of Bakura's family members were.

_Just like Bakura_

The more I was around Bakura's family, the more I thought about him. Why would I think about someone I hated though? I didn't make any sense. I told myself that Bakura didn't deserve to be alone. But didn't he like being alone? Wasn't that what he craved? I'm sure he missed his family but I highly doubt he wanted to be around anyone else.

What would he say if he knew I was willing to save him? Would he try to "kill" me would he ignore me? I couldn't see Bakura accepting me as his savior. He would probably gloat about how I sunk down to his level and I was bored. I wouldn't save someone because I was bored, no.

I save Marik Ishtar, a teenage boy who, at the age of twelve, received the Tomb Keeper's Initiation from his father by having the secret to my power craved upon his back. He, his sister, Ishizu and his adoptive brother Odion had lived their lives underground. After the initiation, Marik asked his sister if they could go outside, but after seeing the outside world and his brother being attack, Marik's other personality came out, killing his father and sending him to the Shadow Realm. Marik's desire to become Pharaoh overclouded his reasoning, because of his carelessness; Odion had gone into a coma because Marik had put a fake Winged Dragon of Ra in Odion's deck. Marik wanted me to believe that Odion was Marik and Marik himself was a good friend who helped Ryou named Namu. I soon learned that Namu was Marik and that Marik had teamed up with Bakura. They had used each other and neither of them won.

I had saved Marik because he knew he had done wrong, he accepted the fact that he was the only one that could save the world from darkness. Without Marik, Zorc would have destroyed everything.

'Thank you Marik,' I thought to myself.

Dartz, the man who had been kept alive due to his agreement with the Orichalcos, he had been the king of the ancient city Atlantis. He had told me that the place was a paradise, until the Orichalcos stones appeared, he said that the Orichalcos showed him the truth and that people were evil, that's why he needed to cleanse the world of its impurities, The Great Levithan, the god that Dartz captured souls from people and monsters by using three men: Ralphael, Allister and Valon, corrupting their minds to find Joey, Seto and I to feed the Great Levithan. Joey and Kaiba had gotten their souls taken. Dartz gave up his soul to bring the beast to life, but the Legendary Knights of Atlantis: Harmos, Critias, and Timaesus had set them free, along with Yugi, who had been trapped due to my hate and anger.

That was why I saved Dartz. I knew that he had done wrong but I also knew that he knew that, he asked for my forgiveness, even if it wasn't out loud, seeing him with his family, I knew I had made the right choice. Dartz was a strong leader; he had been fed lies for too long.

_Just like Bakura_

[Bakura's POV]:

I hadn't moved since Horakhty left, I just sat on the ground, staring at the pond in front of me, watching the colors bounce off of it. She said that I was unhappy because I was empty inside. I was unhappy because I wouldn't allow myself to be. I was unhappy because I didn't have my soul mate.

_My soul mate_

Horakhty said that your soul mate is the other half of your soul, someone that you cannot live without no matter how "perfect" your life seems, there will always be emptiness inside of you, you'll always be on the edge, looking, searching. Maybe you won't realize that you're searching for that person because you don't understand that the emptiness comes from the lack of the other half of your soul being with you.

But who was I kidding? There was no other half of my soul. I had given everything to Zorc; I was just an empty shell of misery and pain. I didn't know what love was, I had given up the idea a long time ago. Zorc told me that if I ever found anyone attract to use them one time and to be done with it. That's how I lived my life. I never allowed myself to get too attached to anyone. I refused to sink that low.

Hell no!

Happiness and love, that was for fool and weaklings. I had no time for such foolishness. I had things to do in my life time, setting my people free and turning the world into darkness where _I_ would rule, not Atem. Atem, he thought he was so clever, so amazing. Everyone thought he was so perfect. I hate him! No one but me could see how evil he was! I wasn't blind; I could see that he didn't care about me. I tried to tell him that my village was destroyed by _his_ family but did he listen? NO!

Zorc taught me that forgiveness meant forgetting. I thought that would be a good thing, forgetting my past, I was willing to forgive Atem and his family. However, Zorc told me that if I forgave Atem then I wouldn't be able to find send him into eternal damnation where he belonged, where I had been all of my life.

Horakhty told me that Ryou was the other half of my spirit. She said that he was my descendant and that he was created from my light. What light? I had no light. I was darkness. I had given up my humanity to Zorc. I was a weak little boy when I first met him, sad, lonely and miserable. I hated feeling so helpless. Zorc shaped me into something I couldn't have done on my own. He challenged me day in and day out. Night in and night out, I was barely able to rest, but it made me stronger.

I owed Zorc a lot of thanks for making me realize that dwelling in the past wouldn't solve a thing. The only thing I needed to do was to get revenge. If I lost everything, then Atem should as well. That's how things worked. It was only fair that he suffer with me. Why should I be alone when he was surrounded by people that loved him?

Atem wasn't perfect, he had done some terrible things in his life time, yet, and he was more than likely in the Afterlife because he had saved the world from me. Aknadin, the man who literally killed my family, although, ordered to by his brother, Aknamkanon, was probably in the Afterlife as well. Oh so if they kill someone it's okay, but if I do I get punished by being "chained" down into an unknown realm? What kind of justice was that?

Horakhty said I was unhappy because I was lonely.

Ha!

I'm lonely? I never thought of myself as being such a way. I was alone and I preferred that, but being lonely? Who wanted to be lonely? I felt empty here. Thoughts that I had shoved in the back of my mind flooded to me, keeping me trapped here. I couldn't take it anymore.

I wanted out so bad it hurt. I felt the hole in my heart grow larger and large the longer I stand here. I had ignored the pain while I was living. When I would cry, Zorc would punish me severely, telling me that I was weak if I cried. That the only way to become equal is to destroy everything because equality was non-existence, I was the ruler, the king, everyone else, was nothing more than my pawn.

I had lost myself to the darkness, I thought it was the end of me when Atem had found out his true name and called upon Horakhty, I knew that Zorc and I didn't stand a chance against the Goddess of Light. I would be done for, destroyed by the light that gave everyone else happiness.

_Happiness _

Something that everyone desires, something that no one can live without, something that makes you feel alive, something worth living for, but what is happiness? They say money can't buy happiness, that all the materialistic things in the world won't make you happy, you'd be content, yes, but happy? No.

How did he feel to be happy, to know that someone loved and cared about you? I knew that my family loved me when I was younger, but would they still love me after they found out what I did? Would they love me that I did everything in my power to set them free from those items? Or would they push me aside where I belonged.

_"You wouldn't understand you've never had a friend in your life," Atem said sitting at the table during our RPG. _

If Zorc hadn't of taught me patience, then I would have used my Shadow Magic to blast that stupid Pharaoh clear across the land. How dare he say I never had a friend in my life! Who the hell did he think he was! Sure, maybe I didn't have a lot of friends like he did, but to say I _never_ had a friend hurt. It reminded me of my best friend, my only friend, my brother, Adom.

We would play together for hours; he was a bit older than me, but not by much. We would get into so much trouble, seeking off to the Nile or trying to find Father. The last time I saw him was the day before the massacre.

_"Let's go play," I said bouncing up and down in the kitchen. _

_"Bakura," Mother said "Adom can't play with you today," _

_"But why not?" I asked I had stopped bouncing. "Please Mother?" _

_"Maybe tomorrow," Mother said "I need him to help me with something today and it's important."_

_"Oh come on Mother," I cried "It can wait." _

_"No it cannot," Mother said, "I will not tell you again Bakura, go to your room." _

_"But…" _

_"NOW!" she yelled_

_"I'll play with you tomorrow Kura," Adom said softly "I promise, but I promise your mother I would help her today, you understand right?" _

_"Yeah, sure," I said. _

_I went to my room shutting the door. I sighed leaning against the door. Why was Mother so angry? Why would she need Adom? What were they doing? _

_I hadn't realize I had fallen asleep until Koranna pushed the door open, the look in her eyes, something wasn't right. I felt it. _

_"Sister," I whispered but she didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand, jerking me up, walking through my room to get to the underground sanctuary. _

Tomorrow never came for him, tomorrow came too much for me. He, along with the rest of my people had been trapped in the Millennium Items, powering up the Pharaoh so he could rule the world. I wanted to set my people free that are the only thing I wanted to do. This whole thing with darkness, I wasn't sure about, but Zorc told me that the only way to set them free and to get revenge by turning the world into darkness. He told me that I had darkness in my heart; the world should feel my pain.

But should they?

I knew that I wasn't the only person in the world who had suffered in their lifetime but I just felt so miserable. How could I cope with something so horrific and still be the same person? Horakhty asked me why I wanted to leave her realm. I told her because I hated it here, I felt empty, exposed, lost and helpless. I hated feeling this way. I wanted to be in control and I was out of it. I didn't know who to turn to. I didn't want anyone to help me, but I couldn't do this on my own.

She asked me what I wanted. I told her I wanted to "die" to become non-existing, to be fed to the crocodile Goddess. That's what I deserved right? I had done terrible things in my lifetime, it was time to give up the hope that I could be saved, because I could not be. It was pointless to drag something as stupid out as this. But Horakhty insisted that I stay here, alone in this horrible place, where every thought I had matched up to my feelings, where I couldn't block out my emotions. Where tears fell down my cheeks without warning, where no matter how hard I tried I could erase the pain that the world had dealt me. I had blocked it out from my mind; I had become numb, swallowed the light and entered the darkness.

Now that light was coming back and it terrified me. The longer I stayed here, the more and more I found myself slipping away into the light, remembering everything good that happened in my life, before everyone I loved and cared about died. Everyone in my village was close; we looked out for one another. Koranna put me behind the wall, making sure that no one saw me. She gave up her life to save me, but why would she do something as stupid as that? She deserves to live to. Why didn't she let me die with the rest of them? Was it just Koranna who thought of the idea to put me behind the wall, or was it someone else as well?

I sighed. I hated feeling this way. I wanted out of this place, it was horrible here, and too much emotional trauma went through my mind. The "what ifs" and the "I should have done this instead" played through my mind over and over again. I was alone. I had no one to help me. I could only help myself. I refused to ask for help, I refused to sink to everyone else's level

I was better than everyone else. Zorc told me that I was a king and I needed to start acting like one. But how could I act like one if I didn't feel like one? I felt as though all my secrets were being ripened from my mind and written in a language I didn't understand, read out loud and mocked. I felt as though I was weak, trapped in my own prison. Horakhty said I couldn't escape here until I found my soul mate, but how could I find my soul mate if no one was here? I was all alone here.

That's what I wanted right, to be alone, all by myself with no one to tell me what to do? It seemed fitting for someone like me. I wasn't one to take ordering so easily, I hated to follow rules. Why should I listen to anyone? It didn't make any sense! I wasn't anyone's puppet! I was my own person. I had every right to do what I wanted as everybody else had.

I had given up my thoughts of equality after I spent time with Zorc. I was the ruler everyone else was my peasants, my pawns. I deserved everything, they deserved nothing. That's what Zorc had taught me. As long as I did what he said, he would protect me against everything. He told me that's the reason I made it out of Abubakar's tomb alive, because he had saved me.

At least someone was willing to save me…

Horakhty was foolish if she thought that I could be saved. I had no soul mate, I had no one. I was lost, hopeless and I gave up believing in happiness a long time ago. She needed to give up on me. I had already given up on myself.

Who else was there? Mother always said if you give up on yourself then who will help you? Who will be there when the time is tough? If you give up on yourself, no one will be there, because you don't want any help you don't want to know how tomorrow is going to be, because you're stuck in the past. You could care less what everyone else thinks, all you can see is your misery. People can try to help you all they want but if you give up, no matter what they try to do: they'll fail.

I had given up, I couldn't take this anymore. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. I hated them so much! They were weakness, weakness was this realm, strength of the Shadow Realm, yet, and Horakhty had won against Zorc.

How? Wasn't darkness stronger than light? Or should have been anyways, it didn't make sense that Zorc, being so powerful lost to Horakhty. Pathetic if you ask me!

If Zorc would have won, I would be ruling the world, just like a king should. I was a king. The King of Thieves, I took everything that I ever desired, there was nothing I couldn't steal. I was the best thief in my time and no one would ever match up to me. I ever surpassed my father; Father never went into Abubakar's tomb, much less come out of it alive. I only received my facial scar, the scar that would forever make me Bakura Touzoku: the King of Thieves. It was proud of that title to say the least.

Everyone desired me, I desired nothing but revenge. People lined up at my feet, giving me everything I wanted. I used them for everything from sex to getting a meal. They were my bitches and I was their king. Zorc was proud of me when I didn't let my feelings of being alone get to me. I mask that up, hid it in the back of my mind. I knew that I wouldn't be able to save my people if I had someone constantly around me, so after I was done with them, I killed them. It was a simple thing for me to do. Some allowed me to, others fought for their freedom, but I wouldn't let it happen. No, I was in control and they did what I said.

I never raped anyone; however, they all came to me. Begging for me, I didn't always comply though, I wasn't that way. Women would throw themselves at me, especially after I became the King of Thieves. I never understood what it was with women and "bad boys" I knew most of them had husbands; they would sneak off at night to find me raiding a tomb or something. One woman would not leave me alone. It was like she was in love with me or something, it was a bit strange. She was beautiful and she had helped me a lot, making sure that I wasn't caught by the Pharaoh's men. She worked both sides of the fence so to speak. The sex with her was unbelievable, that's probably why I kept her around. Who knows, but after I started attacking the palace, I never heard from her again.

I almost stole the world until Atem snatched it back. He always had to be in control….talk about a control freak. As long as he was in control that's all that matter. He hated me because I was better than him. I wasn't one of his little cronies to bow down and do as he willed no. I challenged him, battling with him face to face. I refused to obey a ruthless dictator who hated me. Who destroyed my home, who massacred everyone I ever cared about before my very eyes.

No child should have to go through what I went through.

But it made me stronger; it made me realize that the Pharaoh hated everyone that wasn't like him. It made me realize that I didn't have to listen to his stupid laws that I could do whatever I wanted. I was a thief because I was meant to be. I stole and I killed it was the way of life for me. It gave me a rush like nothing I had ever felt before and battling Atem made everything extra sweet.

I loved keeping him on edge; I knew I was doing my job when he had to step in. He sat back idly for a while, watching his men do all of his work. But Diabound had destroyed them, leaving them incapable of doing anything. As soon as Atem stood up, I knew it was show time. The excitement that I felt being near him, I had never that way.

I hated him more than I had ever hated anyone in my life, I knew he was not to blame but he was his son and I had to take my anger out on someone, so why not Atem? Unfortunately, I failed at that. Like I had failed at everything else, I had always been good at everything I did as a child, no challenge was too great for me, but Atem, he was more than I could handle. He made me question things I never thought of before and I hated it.

Yet I loved it at the same time.

I couldn't steal a win from him no, I had to earn it, and I had to work for it. I couldn't steal from him without a fight. He didn't throw himself at me like everyone else did, no he stood up to me, he challenged me, he made sure that I wasn't going to rule, that he would be the ruler. He won eventually, after five-thousand years of locking himself and me in the items and splitting Zorc's soul into the seven items, finding his name due to his friends help, the called upon Horakhty the ruler of light to destroy Zorc.

Where was Zorc?

I had no idea, honestly, I didn't care. He had failed me and I had failed him. It was over. I didn't want to deal with him anymore. I just wanted to die. That's what I wanted. But I couldn't do that because Horakhty said that I had to find myself that my destiny was up to my soul mate. They didn't exist! Why was the Goddess of Light being so damn difficult? It wasn't fair!

Being in this place, it reminded me of how my father was never around, always on his raids with his men. He barely played with me but when he did, those were the best moments of my life. I smiled thinking about all of the times he and I played together. He would play with Adom as well. He treated him just as he would if he were his son as well. I saw Adom as more than a friend, he was my brother, and we understood each other better than anyone else could understand us. We looked out for one another; we helped each other, coping with things. He never left me behind, always right by my side. I could come to him and talk to him about anything. He was my idol and he protected me. Then he died and I had no one but Zorc.

Zorc taught me the opposite of what I had learned; he made me give up the fact that I used to have a friend. He told me that friends were nothing but pieces of trash because all they did was use you and would throw you away. Better to throw them away instead right? Now, I'm wondering if that's really true. Was Zorc right? Did Adom care about me? If he had why didn't' he say good-bye? I hated thinking of him and the others; it upset me because I knew I would never see them again.  
Horakhty said in order to escape from here I need to find myself and become unlocked from the darkness, but I didn't exist anymore. My soul mate would never come because they didn't exist. I would be trapped here for all eternity. That's how it goes: that was my punishment: loneliness.

I could steal everything in the world, but the one thing I desired most of all: happiness.

**Me: did we think too much?**

**Readers: *falls in the floor***

**Me: Good, I did my job**

**Bakura Plushie: Review mortals**

**Me: Isn't he so cute? *squeezes Kura plushie…**

**Bakura: *death glare***

**Me :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting with the Gods

Bakura plushie: Greetings Mortals

Me: Hey Kura *squeezes*

Bakura plushie: Why are you writing a story about me?

Me: Because people love me and they want to read what my crazy psychotic brain has in store

Bakura Plushie: I think I could write this better.

Me: Well you can write the next chapter *whispers* It won't go up though

Bakura plushie: What was that?

Me: Nothing….

Anyways, this chapter is FABULOUS and not because I'm that way, no, it just is! I love it so much! I hope y'all will too! Unlike last chapter where I neglect Atem, I sadly, neglect Bakura in this one, but he is in it so no worries, just not a lot. Now, I would like to point out some things BEFORE you begin reading this chapter:

1) I have no idea what the Gods look like, I am making up random guess and I didn't describe them all either because that would take too long.

2) Slifer the Sky Dragon is the Saint Dragon of Osiris, so in my story Osiris is the God and Slifer is his pet Dragon, the same goes for Ra.

3) The area where Horakhty takes Atem is Not the same place where Bakura was in the Prologue, just wanted to make that clear.

Anyways, have fun! :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Ten: Meeting with the Gods

[Atem's POV]:

I had done a lot of thinking. Too much thinking if you ask me. I barely played with the children, they were a bit upset but I told them I had a lot going on and I promised to play with them soon. I had talked to Adom a lot and Koranna. I really liked them a lot. Who would have thought I would like Bakura's sister? The talks we had were about Bakura's childhood. Unlike Nalori, Koranna allowed me to talk about how I felt about Bakura without getting upset. I could tell that some of the things I said bothered her, but she didn't blow it out of proportion like Nalori had when I met her.

Koranna said she was thankful that I was willing to go out of my way to save her brother and that she understands he has a lot of growing up to do. But at the same time she wants for me to be able to forgive him.

I'm not so sure if I can do that or not….

Forgiveness is a strong word, it takes a lot of strength to forgive and what Bakura did was unforgivable. How could I forgive him? He probably didn't think he was doing anything wrong. I refused to forgive him until he owns up to what he did and even then….I still might not be able to forgive him.

But I couldn't sit her and dwell on it. No matter where I went, no matter what I did, I couldn't get Bakura out of my mind. Thoughts of what I went through with him and thoughts of what Adom and Koranna told me intertwined together. Was Bakura truly evil? Was he Zorc? I wasn't so sure, just because someone says something that doesn't mean that they are a certain way.

I blamed Bakura on a lot of my problems, especially the deaths of my friends. We all could have lived a normal life if it weren't for Bakura trying to destroy the world. Everyone gave up their lives to save the world from Bakura's rage. Azizi said that Bakura was a child in the mind because he wasn't able to learn right from wrong or that the world didn't revolve around him.

Maybe I should teach him….

"Thinking about my son aren't you?" Azizi asked I turned around to face him, we were in the Desert Region right now sitting on a bench. Azizi handed me a drink and I gladly accepted it.

I sighed not answering for a while. Neither of us spoke.

"You'll be good for him," Azizi said after a while.

"Why?" I asked.

Azizi closed his eyes taking a deep breath "I haven't seen Bakura in over five thousand years. I was barely around but I know him. I know what he needs. You're the only one that can get through to him. You're the only thing he has to live for."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"He loves us, no doubt but the problems he has, it goes beyond what I, his mother or sister can do." Azizi answered.

"I still don't understand how I could help him," I said

"Just by being you," Azizi replied "As I've said before, Bakura loves a challenge and you are his challenge. He wants to be the best, but he can't because of you. He wants to own everything, to be in control but he can't always be and that upsets him. He needs to realize that there's more to life than getting what you want. Materialistic things may make you content but they won't make you happy. Bakura doesn't know what happiness is, true happiness." Azizi put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll show him. I'm not going to sit here and demand that you talk to the Gods about saving my son; no, that would be wrong of me. I know that my wife has pressured you into these things and believe me; I've had a long talk with her. She means well, she really does. She loves Bakura with all of her heart, the fact that she didn't get to say good-bye to him eats her alive. They didn't get off on good terms and Nalori blames herself for that"

"I'm sorry" I said softly "Do you ever blame yourself for anything?" I asked.

"No" Azizi said "I know that things happen for a reason, I wish I was able to spend more time with my children but there's nothing I can do. There's no point in dwelling in the past. No matter how you look at things. Asking "what if" "I should have" "I could have" "I wish I would" none of them make any difference. What does make a difference is how you react to certain things. And when someone makes a mistake do you throw in the towel and give up on them or do you find them and bring them up again? No, I'll never ask you to save Bakura, that is not me, but what I will ask you to do is to realize that my son is not the God of Darkness, accept him as your equal not someone who is less than you because he is not. Bakura isn't better than you and you're not better than him." Azizi said. "You and he both did some horrible things, Bakura got involved with the wrong crowd so to speak and he ended up becoming like that, someone you despised and want to get rid of. I'm truly sorry for whatever he put you through. But please don't let your past feelings for him affect how you feel about him. I know that you can save him, not just bring him here, but truly save him. He needs someone to love him besides his mother, Koranna and me. He's afraid to love, he's afraid of commitment, he's afraid to trust anyone. He was like that as a child, always questioning things, especially love. That's why Adom is his only friend, because he understands Bakura. I want you and him to be able to understand one another. To listen to each other's problems, he'll do good for you and you'll do good for him."

"Will you be mad at me of Bakura doesn't make it to the Afterlife?" I whispered.

"No," Azizi replied.

I sighed. Azizi knew that Bakura was grown but still had a lot of growing up to do. He came to accept the fact that his son fucked up big time and now he was being punished. But he also realized that I was the only one that could get through to him. I would be the only one that could truly understand him. Azizi said I loved Bakura but did I? No. I didn't. I didn't even like him. The more I heard of him though the less I hated him. I wanted to understand more things about him but how could I? Why would I want to? Why did I even want to save him? What was I waiting for? Where was he? How did I get there?

"If you wish to save my son, you must first talk to the Gods," Azizi said "Come, I'll show you how to get there."

"Thank you," I said as Azizi held out his hand to help me to my feet.

We began to walk "I should be thanking you; you have a kind heart, Atem. Your mother is very proud of you," he said.

"Really, you talked to her?" I asked.

"All of the time." Azizi said.

I smiled, "What do you talk about?"

"You and Bakura," Azizi said "And you and your mother's crazy hair"

I laughed, "I love my hair thank you very much"

Azizi chuckled "I do too, it's very interesting."

"Hey, I have a question," I said

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why does Nalori and Bakura have white hair while you and Koranna have black hair?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that" he said "Sadly, I cannot answer that; Bakura takes a lot after his mother. I'm not sure why."

"Well I'm sure he has a lot of things similar to you right?" I asked.

"You mean like his good looks and his superior thieving skills?" Azizi joked.

"Ha, yeah, something like that," I laughed.

We made it to two large concrete doors that had all sorts of designs.

"Well, here we are," Azizi said, "You're on your own now kid, good luck and remember, don't be afraid to ask for what you want. The Gods are here to assist you."

"Okay, I said staring at the door. I took a deep breath, breathing slowly in and out. I lifted my hand to knock.

"Who is at the door this time?" a voice shouted.

"Calm down Osiris someone might be in need of our help." another voice said.

"Horus go open the damn door," Osiris shouted.

"I'm kind of busy Father!" Horus shouted.

"We all are, we're Gods but someone still needs to answer the door," Osiris yelled.

"Would you three stop fighting?" I heard a different voice say. "Who goes there and what do you want?"

"Umm…I" I began.

"I don't have all day" the voice boomed "Tell me who you are and state your business and do it now"

"My-my name is Atem," I said.

"Nice to meet you," the voice said, "Now tell me why you are knocking on my door."

"I-"

"Oh Ra would you stop that," the female voice from earlier said. The door slowly opened. I gasped there standing before my eyes were: Ra, Osiris, Horus and Isis.

"Come in," Isis said. I obeyed, gasping in awe. The Gods' domain was incredible. There were rooms upon rooms, granite floors everywhere. The room we were currently in had a small glass table and some antique furniture. "What brings you here Pharaoh Atem?" Isis asked.

She was nothing short of pretty, long black hair; she wore a white dress that covered the floor. Osiris, a very tall well-built, shoulder length red hair with a bread, Ra, well-built as well, blonde hair, and Horus, he looked like he could be about twenty years old or so, eyes of the moon and the sun.

"Pharaoh Atem," Osiris said walking up to me. He bent down studying me for a bit. "The one who called upon my dragon to save the world."

"You-your dragon?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Slifer is my pet dragon," Osiris said. "He did wonders for you, didn't he?"

I smiled, "Yes, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, think Slifer!" Osiris snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Osiris," Isis said "Stop being so rude to the Pharaoh," she turned toward me. "Come with me my child; tell me what is it you want."

I sighed taking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I wish to save Bakura Touzoku."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened.

"The one that gave himself to Zorc?" Horus asked.

"Yes," I said

"And why do you wish to save him?" Isis asked.

"He's not worth saving!" Osiris said "He hurt Slifer!"

"Enough!" Ra yelled, "Everyone to the meeting hall and call the other Gods too, we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes sir," the other three said.

We went into what the Gods called the "Meeting Hall" it was a very large room with granite tile floors, a large glass table with shelves loaded with books and files. Soon, the room was filled with the Gods and Goddesses. I was in awe, they were so amazing. Ma 'at smiled waving at me, her blonde hair lay down softly with her black dress, she carried her scale, her feathers trailing her dress. She wore a crown of feathers as well and feather earrings, bracelets, and a necklace. I noticed Ammunt, she sat on the floor in the corner, her large jaws opening and snapping shut, she eyed me, licking her lips.

"Khnosu," Ra said "Search the file: Akefia Bakura Touzoku and hand it to me please my dear."

Khnosu stood up from her chair, she had long white hair she wore a white dress as well. Her eyes however were black, as well as the back of her dress and the lining.

Khnosu skimmed down the large selection of files. The files were categorized in Alphabetical order by Last name, when they were born, the day they were born and so forth.

"Here it is," Khnosu said taking the file out. "Here you are," she said handing Ra the form.

Ra opened the manila envelope, pulling out a large stack of papers.

"Wow," I said.

"Everything in that folder tells everything about Akefia," Baset said. I nodded to the cat goddess, I could see why she would be named that as well, and she had long fluffy black tail and claws on her hands. She even had a pet cat in her lap.

"It's very strange hearing him being called that," I said with a nervous laugh.

Isis laughed, "I'm sure it is, but we never call anyone by their middle names." she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Let's see here," Ra said taking out a piece of paper. "It says here you and Akefia have known each other for over five thousand years is that correct?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"It says that he came into your palace the day you were crown pharaoh demanding the seven items." Ra said.

"Yes sir," I said.

"It says that he drug your father's sarcophagus in your throne room as well. It says that he killed one of your priests, Mahad by making him combine his Ba and Ka together. It says that you called upon Obelisk, but his Diabound was able to protect her master. It says that you called upon Osiris's dragon, Slifer and my Winged Dragon to get rid of him. But he made time go backwards due to the roleplaying game. Is this correct?" Ra asked

"Yes sir," I answered.

Ra didn't say anything for a while, reading over Bakura's file. He placed the papers down.

"Hand me Pharaoh Atem's file," Ra said. Khnosu nodded getting up; she quickly found my file and handed it over to Ra.

"It says you became Pharaoh when you were thirteen years old. You fought Akefia for a long time I see," Ra said scanning the paper. "When you turned seventeen you used your powers to save the world by locking your own spirit inside of the Millennium Puzzle"

"Yes sir," I said.

"You wiped your own memories clean as well. It says here that you didn't believe Akefia about how the items were created" Ra said looking up at me "Why is that?"

"He said that my father ordered the attack on his village. I knew that Bakura was a liar so I figured he was lying about that. Mahad said that people had died but that Bakura's village was evil."

"None of them were evil," Ma 'at said "If they were, Ammunt would have gotten a hold of them."

"Should have too, they looked delicious," Ammunt said

"But why attack Kul Elna if the people weren't evil?" I asked.

"The people of Kul Elna had dark Ka's," Isis replied, "Their Ka's made it seem like they were dark so some of the people had done things that were against the law. Aknadin used that as an excuse to attack them since he needed 99 "evil" souls. The souls were not evil and neither were the Kas not at first anyways but when you're played by Zorc, things change. People change."

"Where is Zorc?" I asked.

"We are not allowed to give you that information, Atem." Isis said "Only Horakhty can do that."

I nodded "I understand," I said.

Isis smiled.

Ra placed the papers down "What do you wish?" he asked.

"I wish for Bakura to be set free, from wherever he's at" I responded.

"And why is this?" Ra asked. "It says in your file that you have a lot of hatred toward Akefia. Why would you want to save him?"

"Honestly, at first, I didn't. When I got here, everything was perfect; I didn't feel pain or anything. I made a lot of friends, met back up with my family and friends after five thousand years, living double lives and saving the world and all. I met Bakura's mother Nalori shortly after my arrival. She demanded that I save her son. But I was too angry I didn't care what she threatened me with, I refused to save him. He did something very horrific and he deserved to be punished. I met Koranna, his sister, she asked if I would listen to what she had to say, I didn't listen either. When I met Bakura's father, Azizi though everything I said he threw back at me, making me question right and wrong. He didn't demand that I save him. He said that Bakura needed to be punished and he had a lot of growing up to do. But after talking to my parents and Mahad, I realize that I would be wrong to keep him from here"

"And do you believe he'll pass judgment?" Osiris asked.

"Yes," I said "I believe he can."

"Bring him up here so I can feast upon his soul," Ammunt said smiling her rows of teeth glistening in the dark-lit room.

"What will you do if you find him?" Ra asked ignoring Ammunt's statement.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I want to make sure that he understands that I didn't mean to cause him any harm and that he doesn't deserve to be alone." I replied.

"I see," Ra said. "Atem, please step outside. We must discuss this further."

"Yes sir," I said.

"I'll take you outside, we'll call you in when we're ready, you can go off and do as you wish" Isis said getting up and taking me to the door that lead me in here in the first place. I walked out the door, the door slammed shut.

[No one's POV]:

Isis stepped back in the room, taking a seat.

"That fool shouldn't be saved!" Osiris snapped "He almost killed Slifer with his Diabound!'

"He's been through enough," Baset said rubbing her cat, "he was a child when his village was destroyed, he was raised by Zorc."

"He could have gotten out of the situation," Bes said.

"How?" Isis cried "He was a child!"

"I'm talking about later," Bes snapped rolling her eyes. "He was old enough to realize that he was doing something wrong."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean he was the one in the wrong." Isis said, "He deserves another chance."

"No, he doesn't," Ammunt said, "He deserves to be in my stomach." she licked her lips in delight.

"QUIET!" Ra boomed everyone looked at the God at the head of the table.

"Now then, no one is going to get eaten unless they do not pass judgment, you know the rules, Ammunt," Ra said looking over at the Crocodile Goddess. "I will not speak to you anymore about this is that clear?"

"Whatever," Ammunt said walking out the door.

"We will go around the room and everyone will tell their opinions on this topic and why Akefia Touzoku should or should not be saved by Pharaoh Atem. I want good solid answers, so Osiris, Diabound hurting Slifer isn't one of them and I don't want to hear that he was just a child so he didn't know any better. I understand he only has the mentality of a child but he is still an adult."

Everyone nodded.

"Isis, you may go first," Ra said.

Isis nodded "I think Akefia should be save," she said "One, as we all are aware, he is not an evil person. He is a very loving and kind. He got mixed up with Zorc because he had no one else to turn to. I'm not saying that this justifies what he did, but keeping him from his family would only hurt him more. I know that he resents us, I can sense it. But maybe if we gave Atem a chance he could shed light on him."

"Osiris," Isis said looking at her husband.

"No, he should not be saved," Osiris said "I know that his family died when he was young but around the age of thirteen-fourteen he should have realize that he was in the wrong. After his soul was trapped in the Ring, one would think that they wouldn't do something like that again but he didn't listen. He just kept doing it. So no, I don't think Akefia should be save at all."

"Ma 'at,"

"I think Akefia has a chance to be saved, if he can let go of the darkness in his heart. That's why he will not pass my judgment, but I think that he does have a chance to be able to, he just needs that chance is all."

"Khnosu,"

"I think he could be saved, like Ma 'at said, he just needs to be given a chance,"

"Baset,"

"Yes, he should be saved because he was only a child when all of this started, he only had Zorc to turn to, and he didn't know any better. He was taught it was okay to get revenge."

"Set,"

"No" Set replied "Akefia did some horrible things, one of the worst possible. He needs to be punished. How do we know he won't snap again?"

"Horus"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," he said, "I understand that he needs to be punished but I think he's had enough. I think Mother is right, if he just lets go of some of those things then maybe he can return to how he once was"

"Anubis"

"No," Anubis said "I don't have a reason, just I want him with me"

All of the Gods and Goddesses spoke and told their reasoning of why they believed Bakura should or should not be saved.

"Okay that's enough," Ra said everyone stopped talking. "Now, I will give my verdict and then we will go from there."

Everyone nodded. Ra looked through Bakura's and Atem's files, looked at the information that the other Gods and Goddesses had given him on the reason of why Bakura should be saved or not. No one said anything.

After a while, Ra looked up everyone got quiet.

"I have come to a decision," Ra announced. "I have decided-"

"It doesn't matter what you decided, I'll be the one who says what happens to Akefia," a voice said.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and the Goddess of Light, Horakhty appeared before the other Gods. Everyone stood up, surrounding the Goddess, bowing down to her.

"Horakhty," Ra said bowing at the waist, "It's an honor to have you join us."

"Rise up everyone," Horakhty said

"What brings you here, milady?" Osiris asked.

"Quit the small talk Osiris," Horakhty said she took a seat next to Ra. "I want to discuss Akefia of course."

"You shouldn't cause yourself stress, my queen." Isis said softly

"We can handle this," Baset said

"I'm sure you can," Horakhty said "But it is pointless for either of you to have this meeting."

"Why is that milady?" Anubis asked.

"Because I am taking Atem to where Bakura is," Horakhty replied.

Some of the Gods and Goddesses gasped.

"So you're just going to set him free?" Set snapped.

"How is that fair to me?" Osiris asked, "He hurt my dragon!"

"I am aware that he has done some terrible things, but you must remember that, that wasn't the real Akefia out there in the world. He had lost himself to my brother. I know that some things he did on his own. But that doesn't give any of you the right to keep him away from his family. The whole reason he did those things was to save them. Now, I'm sending Atem to the Realm of Light to save him."

"Do you think it will work?" Isis asked.

"I know it will," Horakhty said "Hathor," she said turning to the Goddess of Love.

"Yes your highness?" Hathor asked

"Your powers will have to work over time for these two, remember that." Horakhty said.

[Atem's POV]:

I sat on the ground near the door waiting for one of the gods to come out and tell me that they had come up with a verdict. I was afraid. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that their answer could be yes and I would have to go save Bakura and I would have to face him again. How would he react to that? Would he ignore me? Threaten me? Try to "kill" me? I was terrified of not knowing.

Or maybe I was afraid that they would say no. I had promised Koranna and Adom that I would do everything in my power to save Bakura, but maybe I made the promise too soon. After all, it was ultimately up to the Gods and Goddess to decide the fate of Bakura, not mine. But according to Nalori, it was my destiny to save him. Save him from what? From being was he was at to feed him to Ammunt or to save him from himself? I was hoping it was the latter, as much as I dislike Bakura, I would never wish him fed to the crocodile goddess. If they said no, I would be letting down a lot of people and to be honest, I was curious to see whether or not Azizi and Mother were telling the truth. I wanted to learn more about Bakura and who better than Bakura himself.

I had talked to a lot of people about him, asking them questions about his childhood and such. Asking them how he was like and such. I wanted to get to know the real Bakura. Not the one I had grown to know. But who was the real Bakura? Was it someone that was plagued by darkness? Someone who spent their time plotting revenge against the world? Someone who had teamed up with Ruler of the Shadow Realm to eliminate me along with the rest of the world? Or was he a scared little boy trapped in his own misery? Raised himself, someone who had the "eye for an eye" mindset, someone who was never taught how it felt to be loved or to love someone other than your family.

I was afraid, no I was terrified. I was taking a big step; I was going out of my way to make sure that Bakura would have a chance to be happy. But why was I doing this? My heart told me it was the right thing to do, but my mind was telling me that Bakura had ruined my life and he didn't deserve to be saved. But did those other people? I had saved Marik, Dartz, Kaiba, Aknadin, and Pegasus from themselves, all of them had done some awful things, some more than others, but did I have the right to save them but not Bakura, even if Bakura's wrongs were worse? Were they worse? Who was to say that what Bakura did was wrong? In his eyes, he would think he was right because he wasn't taught that hurting others was wrong.

But how could I teach him that? Would he listen to me? Would he accept my apology? I wasn't asking him to forgive me; I know I wouldn't be able to do that right now. I just wanted this to end. I thought that this would have ended after I passed on to the Afterlife; I thought the last tears I would see were Yugi's and Tea's but no. I have seen more tears here; shed more tears myself than both of my life times combined. Why? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the fact that I had so much on my shoulders. I had someone's existence, not their life, their existence in the palm of my hand. I could save them by stepping up to the plate and admitting that I had made some mistakes and that everything wasn't Bakura's fault. I would be able to find out the real Bakura once I found him and maybe even become friends with him. If I could become friends with Adom then couldn't I become friends with Bakura? Then again, they were two totally different people. But I tried to keep an open mind about things.

Or I could just sit back and not ever worry about it. I could have Nalori constantly harassing me to the point where I would beg Ammunt to swallow my soul. I didn't want that. No, I knew that I had to save Bakura at all cost. I knew that the journey wasn't going to be easy, but I knew I had to take it, for myself and him.

Suddenly a bright light flashed. Horakhty appeared before me. I bowed down to her.

"Stop that," Horakhty said, "Rise to your feet Atem"

I did as I was told.

"Don't ever do that again do you understand?" she asked

"Yes, your majesty," I said "I am sorry"

"No need to apologize," she said "Come," she waved a finger beckoning me to follow her "We have much to discuss"

I followed her. Horakhty waved her hands creating another door. We stepped inside. I gasped jerking back, we were standing on a pile of "clouds" there was light everywhere surrounding us. It was incredibly bright here.

"This is where I sit" Horakhty said walking over to a large chair and taking a seat. She clapped her hands, bring a seat toward me. "Sit," she commanded. And I did so.

"I hear that you went to the Gods to ask if you could save Akefia is this correct?" she asked.

"Yes your highness," I said.

"And why do you wish to save him?" she asked.

"I've been thinking long and hard about this," I replied, "At first, I didn't want to, but after a while of thinking and spending time with Koranna and Adom, I listened to my heart. My heart is telling me that I should save Bakura from wherever he's at. I don't think it's fair for him to be away from his family, if he's true intentions were to save them. I know that he should be punished but I was hoping that maybe I could help him. I know I have saved a lot of other people from the darkness, but I am hoping that I can save Bakura from the darkness as well."

Horakhty nodded, "And what do you plan on doing once you find him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest," I replied softly looking at the ground watching the clouds go by. "Perhaps talk to him, listen to what he has to say."

"I see," Horakhty said "Is this, what you truly want?" she asked

"Yes," I said. "I wish to save him."

"Very well," she said. "I will tell you where he is."

"Thank you," I said

"He is in the Realm of Light," Horakhty said.

I looked at her in confusion, "Realm of Light?" I asked "What's that?"

"It's my realm," she answered "It's parallel to the Shadow Realm. Zorc is my brother, as you probably already know. When he created his Realm, I created mine."

"So Bakura's there?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"How long has he been there?" I asked.

"A few months before you came to the Afterlife so about six years," Horakhty said.

"Is he alone there?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not like the Shadow Realm where there are people screaming in pain. He is completely alone."

"That's awful," I said "Why is he there?"

"He is waiting out his punishment and he is there to find himself," Horakhty replied. "There are some things I would like to point out before I take you there, however."

"Okay," I said

"One: The Realm of Light is different than the Afterlife, so you will be able to feel pain and pleasure, but not like you would on earth. Emotions are extremely intense there, there is no such thing as hiding anything, though Bakura won't be able to know exactly how you feel, he may be able to tell some of what you're feeling, giving that he's been there for a long time" Horakhty said "Two: I built the realm for Bakura, he lights and the colors of the lights, such as the hues, will change depending on his mood. Bakura is not able to get out of the Realm like he did the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm is right next to the Realm of Light, you are allowed to go in it, if you need to, but Bakura is not allowed to, no matter what, do you understand?"

"Yes," I said.

"Very good," The Goddess of Light said, "And three: once I put you in the Realm of Light, you have exactly one year to find him and bring him to me. If you are unable to do so, you will be trapped in the Realm of Light with him and before you ask, no, you may not go into the Realm of Light and come back without Bakura. You will come with him or you will not come back at all, is that clear?"

I didn't say anything. What could I say? I didn't know about this! So I am risking my own "life" to save Bakura? Was I ready for this? Should I do this? What would happen if I refused? So many people were counting on me, including Bakura. I couldn't let them down. Bakura was all alone; he was probably confused as well. I hope I could find him and save him before the year was over.

But what if I didn't? What if I never found him? What if he didn't want to be saved? Then I would have wasted all this time for nothing. My heart was telling me to go for it. I had to. I had risked a lot of things in my life time, why stop now. This was the biggest challenge I had ever faced. But that's what I was about. I loved challenges, life was like a game, and I guess "after" life was as well. It was my duty to save Bakura from himself. I was going to do it. I was terrified, yes, but that shouldn't stop me from doing what was right, even if it did seem a bit farfetched.

"I understand," I said, "I will obey your commands Horakhty."

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

She stood up as did I. She clapped her hands together. The light flashed causing me to have to cover them. I stood in sand that appeared to be golden yellow. I turned around but Horakhty was gone.

[Bakura's POV]:

I sat at the mountains, in the creek. The creek was very relaxing. It calmed my mind, well, somewhat. I still had thoughts that I didn't like, like my family. I wish I was able to save them, but of course, as Zorc said, I was a pathetic little boy who didn't understand that everyone died because of me. Yes, it was my entire fault. I couldn't do anything right, now, they were probably in Ammunt's stomach while I lived. Why was fate so cruel to them? I knew that they weren't perfect but was anyone? What was perfection? Someone who did no wrong? Someone who made no mistakes?

I knew that I wasn't perfect; Zorc reminded me day after day that I wasn't perfect. I hated him more than anything, yet, he was my idol. He saved me from killing myself. He saved me from myself, he made sure that I had a place to stay; he made sure that I wasn't caught when I robbed tombs. He made me train Diabound to make her strong. He taught me of her ability, which had come in quite handy, especially against Slifer and Obelisk.

_"I'm here," Yugi said to the Pharaoh who had just fallen off of his horse. I was winning; Diabound had just struck down Slifer the Sky Dragon, thanks to Aknadin throwing a sword at the dragon's stone tablet. The Pharaoh fell hard, his vision wavering in and out. Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey stood around him. _

_"Bakura!" Atem shouted "You have threatened my people and have angered the Gods and for that you must pay!" _

_I gasped pulling my horse backwards, said horse neighed a bit. _

_"I summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem cried. _

_'How is he doing this?' I thought to myself. 'When Diabound destroyed Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Pharaoh was said to be immobile. Did it have to do with those kids? Did reuniting with his former host somehow restore the Pharaoh's life energy?' _

_Ra appeared in the sky, brightening it up, Diabound, who was hiding in the darkness, appeared. _

_"He's creature is exposed, let us attack now!" Karim shouted. _

_"Fools, you seem to have forgotten, now, thanks to the Pharaoh, I wield the power of an Egyptian God as well, Diabound, Thunder Force Attack!" _

_Diabound lifted her tail, shooting Slifer's attack at Ra. _

_"I will protect you my King, with My Duos," Set said, "Duos, use your Aura Sword to shield the Winged Dragon from harm." _

_Duos blocked the attack. _

_"Great deity of the sun, I ask thee to transform thyself," Atem shouted as Ra transformed into his Egyptian God Phoenix. "Burn through the darkness with your fiery rage!" _

_Ra attacked Diabound; Diabound screamed the flames covering her. I burst into flames as well, Diabound and I were more connected than most people and their Ka's were. I fell off my horse the pain was unreal. I lay on the ground motionless. _

_I heard a voice calling me; I wasn't sure where it was coming from though…._

_"It can't end like this," The voice cried out in anger. "In fact, I won't let it, hands of time, reverse thyself, so that I may alter the past." _

I knew after that, that it was me, who had been controlling the game. I used my memories of the "future" the play the RPG game with Atem, we used the bodies of our host, sitting at a large glass table on top of the Millennium Puzzle, in the Realm of the Gods. We were controlling fate, controlling time. I was the master of it all.

But not that day, I had failed miserly, thanks to Yugi and his friends, I was unable to set my family free into the Afterlife, because of Yugi and his friends, Atem had found out his real name. Now, I was lost, trapped inside this realm. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, but I had enough.

Horakhty came to visit me the other day, but I wasn't sure why. She told me that Ryou was my descendant and that my soul mate would be the only one to decide my fate. I wished she'd listen and realize that I didn't have a damn soul mate!

I was alone. I would always be alone; this world caused me more pain than the Shadow Realm ever did. I thought Zorc gave good punishments; he paled in comparison to Horakhty. I thought light was supposed to give you warm, to give you strength, apparently not. It only made me angrier and more upset. I wanted out of here, but Horakhty wouldn't allow me to leave.

I wasn't sure why. She was just wasting her time by allowing me to say here. There was no sense in this foolishness at all. This place served no purpose but to upset me. She said that she created this place for me, in order to find myself. But why would I need to do that?

I was the darkness right? I had given up my humanity to Zorc. There was nothing left of me, but pain. Who the hell in their right minds would love me? Who would rescue me? Soul mates, ha! That is pathetic…there is no such thing!

That was just Horakhty's way of saying; I'd be here for the rest of my existence. That was my punishment: Loneliness.


	12. Chapter 11: Finding Bakura

Edited:6/27/13

Hellooooo bestest frannnnnnssssssss wheeeeeee I am in a good mood despite my stupid day uggh but anyways I am on a roll with my writing! I no longer have writer's block with Stuck with You! YES! But don't worry just because that is no longer the case, I won't neglect this story because this story is my favorite to write. I used one of my favorite scenes from the English Dub in this chapter I LOVE that scene so much it's just awesome, like me :D.

Anyways, read what my mind has in store for you today all my reviews are just awesome, I'm so proud of myself, this story is incredible! It's so much fun to write and everything I don't even have to think, I just write whatever is on my mind. No I don't plan any of the chapters whatever happens, happens that's the way I write, and it makes everything amazing because it works for me :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Eleven: Finding Bakura

[Bakura's POV]:

I couldn't get what Horakhty said out of my head. I had Zorc's words on one side of my mind and Horakhty's on the other. It was frustrating to say the least. I hadn't moved in I don't know how long just sat at the creek staring at my reflection in the water, pondering how my life would have been if my people hadn't died. How would I have turned out? Was I "evil" because of Zorc? I didn't want to think of myself as evil, I wanted people to fear me, I was in control, life was a game and I was the ruler of it. I wanted to rule the world. I was close too. Zorc had given me the power to do so.

I hated how Horakhty said that Zorc didn't care about me. Obviously, he cared about me to some extinct. Why else would he have trained me so hard to get the Millennium Items? If I would have won, then my family could have been set free. Now, they didn't exist anymore. What was the point in my existence? They were the only ones, besides Zorc, to ever care about me. Now, everyone in my village was gone. I knew they wouldn't pass judgment, especially, my father, he was the leader of the thieves in Kul Elna, stealing from the tombs and such no, he wouldn't pass judgment.

My mother and I got off on the wrong foot. She had taken Adom to help her to something. It anger me because I wanted to play with him and all she did was keep in in her room doing whatever it was they were doing. It had been about a week and I still couldn't play with him. So one day, I decided to go to the Nile alone.

_It was late at night when I decided I would be going to the Nile River. I had just about enough of Mother keeping Adom to herself. What was she jealous that he was my friend and not hers? Well, I wouldn't have it! I would run away and then that would show her! _

_I crawled through the window, making sure no one saw me, everyone was asleep, and Father was on one of his raids, yet again, as always! I ran through my village, be careful that no one saw me, Koranna had the tendency of getting up to check on me, luckily I waited until after the fact to make my grand escape. _

_I ran until I reached the Nile, collapsing to the ground. I would be safe, to do whatever I wanted to do. Mother and Koranna couldn't tell me what to do anymore! I noticed a large rock and I walked over to it. I was getting tired, so I lay down behind it, falling asleep. _

_[The next day…] _

_"WHERE IS BAKURA?" Nalori shouted._

_"What?" Koranna asked looking around. "He was in the bed last night when I checked on him." _

_"Kura's missing?" Adom asked._

_"Where could he have gone?" Nalori asked, "oh dear doesn't he realize that there's crazy people in this world?!" _

_"Mother, calm down, we'll find him." Koranna said putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. _

_"I hope so," Nalori said "I couldn't live with myself if I lost him." _

_Nalori, Koranna and Adom asked the other villagers if they had seen Bakura but none of them had. _

_"He's probably at the Nile." Adom said softly _

_"He better be," Nalori said,"I'm going to wear that boy out for scaring me like this!" _

_"I'm sure Bakura has a reasonable explanation of why he's at the Nile right now." Koranna said. _

_"Well, he could have asked." Nalori said as they walked to the Nile. "I know he was upset that I sent him to his room last night but he was acting up and I will not have that in my house." _

_They finally made it to the Nile, searching for Bakura. _

_"Bakura" Koranna called "Where are you?" _

_"Kura, come back home!" Adom shouted. _

_"Akefia Bakura Touzoku if you do not get your ass here right now you will never be allowed to come up here again!" Nalori shouted. _

_"Hey look!" Adom said running toward a rock "It's Bakura!" _

_I heard familiar voices, waking me up from my slumber. _

_"KURA!" Adom cried running up to hug me "I was so worried about you, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" _

_"You don't tell someone you're leaving when you run away." I said._

_"Running away?" Koranna asked looking at me. "Why were you running away?" _

_"Why is that any of your business?" I asked looking up at my sister "It's not like any of you would miss me anyways." _

_"That is enough!" Mother shouted she leaned down to grab my arm "Come on, we're going home." _

_"NO!" I shouted jerking my arm away. _

_"This is NOT up for debate!" Mother said sternly, "Now let's go!" _

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"Why?" Mother cried, "Why? Because I said so that's why!" _

_"When is your word law?" I asked, "Why should I have to listen to you?" _

_"Because I am your mother that's why!" Mother replied she grabbed my arm once again but I jerked it back. _

_"Bakura…" Adom said softly but I didn't listen. _

_"So that means you can tell me what to do?" I yelled tears falling down my cheeks. "You have Adom that you can play with. First, Father goes off, gone for months at a time and now you're taking my friend away. I won't have it! You, Koranna and Adom can just go back home! I don't want to see either of you ever again!" _

_"Stop being so selfish brother," Koranna said "Now, come on and let's goes before I tell Father, he's coming back tonight; do you want me to tell him that you've been acting up?" _

_"No," I said softly looking at the ground. _

_"Good, then let's go." Koranna said picking me up and carrying me back home. _

_"Koranna put him in his room," Mother said as Koranna placed me on my bed. "And boy, if I come in here and you're not in here, I'm getting your father and there's no if, ands, or buts about it do I make myself clear?" _

_"Yes, Mother," I said softly in an aggravated tone. _

_"Good," Mother said closing the door behind her._

_"I'll never get to do what I want." I said to myself lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. _

That was the last time I ever spoke to my mother, that night, Father had come home, I had to stay in my room, I came out for dinner, and I didn't speak to my mother though. I was too angry with her. Now, I understand that she was trying to protect me. I hated being controlled. Even when I was a child, I wanted to do everything, to be in control. It was a weakness not to be and when my family died, I lost all control.

I was angry at myself for wanting to end my life a few years after Kul Elna was attacked. I hated that I had fallen to such weakness.

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Zorc roared "Why would you want to kill yourself?!" _

_"Because I have nothing to live for, everyone is gone!" I replied leaning against the wall, tears falling down my face, my chest was covered in blood. The knife I had just stabbed myself with barely missed my heart. I was pissed! Why couldn't I die? I was so pathetic I couldn't even kill myself! Who the hell can't kill themselves? _

_"That still does not give you the right to kill yourself Touzoku!" Zorc yelled._

_"What's it to you?!" I screamed "I'm sick of living! I don't want to be here anymore, I'm sick of you and all this stupid training, killing the Pharaoh will not bring them back!" _

_"Perhaps not," Zorc said "But you'll be able to set them free into the Afterlife isn't that what you want?" _

_"I thought there wasn't an Afterlife." I said _

_"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't, we won't know until we gather the items now, will we?" Zorc asked. _

_"Perhaps not," I sighed "But I still don't want to live." _

_"Well you don't have a choice in the matter. I am your guardian now and you do as I say and nothing else, do you understand?" Zorc yelled _

_"Why should I have to listen to you?" I cried "You're not the boss of me!" _

_"I am **YOUR GOD!**" Zorc screamed the darkness around the Millennium Stone swirling, "I will NOT have you disobeying me, you will do **EVERYTHING** I command mortal,do you understand?!" _

_I didn't say anything. _

_"You're so pathetic! No wonder the Pharaoh attack your village!" Zorc spat. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"The Pharaoh attacked your home because he knew how pathetic you were. You're nothing but a spoiled little brat, a momma's boy, can't get over the fact that people die all the time!" Zorc sneered. _

_"People don't die like that!" I cried _

_"Well, that will toughen you up. You'll never be able to set them free with a stupid attitude like that, thinking that you can control the world. You'll never be able to control anything if you have an attitude like that. Thinking like that will blind you to the truth, Touzoku. If you keep thinking like that, you'll fall in love and that's something I **WILL NOT** tolerate!" Zorc boomed angrily. "You will obey me, I don't care where you are at or what you are will drop everything when I command you to! You will eat when I tell you to eat; you will breathe when I tell you to breathe, and nothing else! I will not have you disrespecting me. You're lucky that I'm willing to help your sorry ass. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, trying to kill yourself! What, so, you're just going to give up on saving your family? Do you even love them?" _

_"Of course," I shouted tears pouring down my cheeks "I-I can't take this anymore. I feel so alone." _

_"Being alone is wonderful." Zorc said "Being alone makes you stronger; being around others is a sign of weakness. No one is your friend; they will use you for their own selfish needs." _

_"You said you were my friend," I said softly._

_"Well I lied!" Zorc snapped "I am a God, which means everything I say is law and that's final!" _

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked "Why can't you just let me die?" _

_"Because suffering gives you strength," Zorc answered. _

He was right. Suffering did give me strength. All those years of training with him, training Diabound, making her attack all of those monsters and gain the power of them, I was prepared when I went into the palace for the first time. I knew what needed to be done.

I had gained all the items, even gaining Aknadin on my side thanks to Zorc, I thought I would win, but I failed. Atem used his powers to seal Zorc, himself and me into the items.

_I slowly opened my eyes looking around, I wasn't sure where I was at, it was so dark in here, and I sat up only to hit my head against something hard. I heard a cackling laugh in the distance. _

_"Why are you laughing?!" I hissed. _

_"Because seeing you suffer makes my heart skip a beat." Zorc replied. _

_"You don't even have a heart!" I snapped._

_"Exactly." Zorc smirked._

_"Where are we?" I asked trying to look around but I couldn't see a thing. _

_"Well, thanks to your stupid ass, we are in the Millennium Ring." Zorc spat _

_"Millennium Ring? How did we get in here?" I asked._

_"The Pharaoh, that's how,obviously, did you lose your memory or some shit?" Zorc asked _

_"No." I replied _

_"Then why ask such a stupid question?" Zorc asked. _

_"I wasn't-"I began._

_"Who cares!" Zorc yelled cutting me off, "We need to figure out a way out of this!"_

_"Well use your powers all mighty one!" I snapped, "You're a God after all!" _

_"Yeah, well, my soul is now spilt up!" Zorc yelled _

_"He spilt your soul up? How does he have so much power over you?" I asked. _

_"Because he's working for the other Gods and they hate me." Zorc replied._

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"They're jealous of my superiority I guess," Zorc shrugged "They'll get what's coming to them when I destroy what the rule!" Zorc laughed. "And you will help me, I don't help anyone for free." _

_"If you destroy the world then wouldn't you destroy me as well?" I asked._

_"No," Zorc said shaking his head,"you will rule with me." _

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Of course," Zorc said, "But we'll have to find you a body so you can bring me back to life." _

_"Okay," I said,"We can do that." _

And we did. Finally, after five-thousand years, I found a host to hold the Millennium Ring, a lot of people tried to hold it, but I would get angry at their weakness and burn them. It was fun too! Zorc enjoyed hearing their screams.

I had grown to respect Zorc; he was someone that I could look up to. He said that I was the only one worthy of being in his presence because everyone else was fools. I agreed with that. I hated everyone, especially Atem what the hell was wrong with him? Locking me in the Millennium Ring like that! How dare he!

I wasn't sure what the Millennium Ring did to me, but I had begun to lose my memories. The last thing I remembered was being handed off to someone in Egypt, and then I woke up around a boy's neck. I had waited five-thousand years for the chance to "live" again but while was I "living" something told me I had to get the items and fast.

Zorc, he was my idol and my hero he had taught me that suffering was a strength that made you stronger, being alone was the key to ruling. I wanted to rule, that's the only thing I looked forward to besides having my family safe of course. But, since that wasn't the case any longer, because they didn't exist anymore then I would get out of here, find Zorc and rule the world.

There was no way that Horakhty had killed him, no, he was the ruler of darkness, I'm sure that darkness still existed even if I was surrounded by light.

_Light_

It made me throw up. I hate it so bad. Everything I ever thought about came pouring into my mind and I couldn't stand it! Why did I have to think about all of these thoughts? Was this Horakhty's ultimate goal? To see me like this for all entirety? It was pathetic! I didn't need this. There was nothing else to live for, death was supposed to be peaceful but mine was nothing but peaceful. I hated being here. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, but it was too damn long if you ask me!

I hated thinking about happy times. Those were the worst because I would never get to relive them again. I was being punished for bringing Zorc to the human world. Well, what did they expect? Zorc was the only one that wanted to help me gain the items so I could set my people free. No one even listen to what I had to say! So I didn't listen when Aknadin begged that I listen to him.

_I had just taken the Millennium Ring away from Mahad; we had fought in the Magician's Sanctuary which was located in the Magician's training grounds. The battle was tough, but I had won and now, I had the power of the Millennium Ring. Thanks to the new power, I was able to conceal myself, passing the guards, right into Aknadin's Sanctuary I had a bone to pick with that fool. _

_Aknadin stood, looking at his monsters, Seto had just left, and of course he hadn't seen me. It was show time! I made myself visible once again, making the Millennium Ring make my presence known. Aknadin turned around. _

_"Bakura!" he cried in shock. _

_I laughed calling Diabound to destroy his sanctuary some and to knock him to the ground. I stepped on his chest, he tried to get up, trying to pry my leg off of him, but I wasn't budging. _

_"Comfy are we?" I sneered looking down at him. _

_"Release me at once!" He strained. _

_"From where I'm standing, it looks like you're in no position to be making demands." I said._

_"You won't get away with this!" Aknadin tried to warn. _

_"Wrong, I've already destroyed one of your cohorts and I have the Millennium Ring to prove it." I said. _

_Aknadin gasped, "Then it's true!" _

_"It's painful old man, to lose someone you care about?" I asked, "Well try losing your whole village!" I shouted _

_"Please if you'll just let me explain!" Aknadin begged. I picked him up by his shirt. _

_"You destroyed my homeland, took away my family and left me with nothing! Now, it's time to pay the price, by serving me! I know you have a dark side, it just needs to be brought out and I'm just the man to do it!" I laughed taking a portion of the Millennium Eye out of him. He screamed as I walked out of the sanctuary. _

Maybe it was a good thing I was here; if I made it to the Afterlife, Aknadin better hope he's not there because if he is, he'll wish he was still alive if he crosses my path!

[Atem's POV]:

I stood up slowly, the light was incredibly blinding, it swirled everywhere, colors of red, orange, yellow and gold. Soft golden yellow sand was underneath my feet, nothing but sand for miles and miles. I started to walk, I needed to find Bakura, this wouldn't be easy, this place seemed huge and who knows where he could be. He could be anywhere.

The Realm of Light was simply beautiful. Did Bakura realize how lucky he was to even be in this realm, especially after what he had done? Raising Zorc into the world of the living, I had to combine the Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon plus remember my name to call upon Horakhty to get rid of Zorc. What ever happened to him anyways? Hopefully, he was gone for good. But I wasn't so sure.

I noticed a large pond after I had been walking for a while, good I needed a break, I wasn't tired per say but I felt drained. Horakhty said that I would be able to feel pain here but would I be tired too? I got into the water sighing. It felt just like a hot tub, it was perfect. I decided to go underwater for a bit. When I did, I noticed that I didn't have to come up for air. That was strange. I felt half alive and half dead. Somewhere in-between, I closed my eyes enjoying the water, it was too perfect and I needed to relax.

_"I'm surprised," Bakura said, "Your father didn't have the courage to come here that makes him a wiser man than you!" _

_"Let's just get this over with!" I snapped "It's time to end your sick game!" _

_"Oh, we'll end it soon enough Pharaoh, but first I want you to take a look at something," Bakura said stepping off to the side. _

_I gasped. "Is that the Legendary Millennium Stone?" I asked I couldn't believe my eyes I had heard about it, but never seen it up close. _

_"The one and only." Bakura replied, "And it's protected by the very souls that were imprisoned to create it!" _

_"You lie!" I shouted. _

_"Spirits show the Pharaoh the truth!" Bakura yelled the spirits of Kul Elna tried to attack me but they failed. _

_Mahad appeared in front of me, protecting me from the attack. _

_"Mahad," I asked "is it true, did my father really kill innocent people to create the Millennium items?" _

_"I can answer that!" Bakura shouted angrily "Seeing as I was there when it all happened! And believe me it's a night, I'll **NEVER** forget! I watched in horror as your father's henchmen slaughtered my people just so he could gain the power of the world!" _

_"How could he?" I asked in disbelief, "My own father!" _

_"What Bakura has failed to mention that everyone in his village was evil." Mahad said. _

But they weren't. Otherwise, they wouldn't be in the Afterlife with me. No, Zorc was evil. Why would Aknadin destroy someone's home like that? I'm not sure if I could take the pain of losing my family and friends, they met the world to me. No wonder Bakura was so angry. But still, that didn't give him the right to try to destroy the world. All he had to do was ask for help. Someone could have been there to help him; he just didn't want any help that's all.

This pond was very strange. I kept getting flashbacks of my past, even my childhood. What was going on here? Deciding, that I had enough of being in the water, I got out and got dressed. It was time to find Bakura.

I wasn't sure how long I had been searching but there was no sign of him anywhere! I thought about calling his name, but I wasn't sure if he would be able to hear me or not. It was strange, being here, I felt so alone, I felt like I could hear my very thought, it was louder than what I was used to. Thoughts of what Adom and Koranna had told me about Bakura popped into my mind as I was walking as well. Those thoughts were the most intense. Why? This place was nothing of extraordinary, Bakura was lucky that he was placed here.

I knew that Horakhty cared about Bakura; why else would she let him in her realm? I knew he didn't appreciate though; he was selfish, just like his mother. She made me so angry. Azizi and Koranna were pretty nice, I had warmed up to them a lot, but Nalori I couldn't stand her, she thought she was so great, thinking that Bakura was perfect and did no wrong. HA! She better take a closer look, didn't she realize that her son combined his spirit with the Dark God? If that's not saying something, then I don't know what is.

But I didn't have time to think of such things, no, I had to find Bakura and I didn't have much time to do so. I walked and walked, sometimes I would seat, taking a break, I didn't feel psychically tired, just emotionally. The Realm of Light made me think too much, I wasn't used to that. It made me think of thoughts I thought I would never think of.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I had gotten here, but it felt like forever. I felt as if I wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe I was going back to the same spot over and over again. Like if you're in the Shadow Realm and you're not a master of it, then you would go back to the same place over and over again even if you were moving.

I didn't think that was the case here however. I sighed this was becoming quite annoying. I wish Horakhty would have told me where exactly Bakura was at here, but I knew that would be too easy. 'I wish I could find Bakura' I thought to myself. I walked and walked calling Bakura's name but, of course, he didn't answer.

I noticed a range of mountains in front of me; they were beautiful, the sand flowing down them, the light bouncing off the tops of them, sparkling in the sky. I walked toward them maybe Bakura was there.

I climbed the mountains; they were larger than what I thought they would be. They were quite difficult to climb as well. I had fallen off of them a few times, I had forgotten what pain felt like, and it wasn't fun. But I didn't get injured and the pain subsided quickly. I had a few cuts here and there but nothing major and large cuts, they would close up quickly.

I was starting to understand this place, this place was built for emotional pain, not psychical, it was created for one to find themselves and deal with mental and emotional anguish. Horakhty was doing Bakura a huge favor by letting him stay here to cope with things. She could have destroyed him like she had with Zorc; but instead, she decided to give him another chance at "life". Personally, I thought Horakhty was too kind for her own good, but she was a Goddess, who was I to tell her what to do? She knew Bakura better than anyone, even better than he knew himself. She knew what he had done and exactly what type of punishment he should be dealt.

I climbed the mountain once again, I needed to find Bakura and I wasn't going to give up. Every time I would fall, I'd get back up, making it further and further each time, I was slowly learning how these mountains worked and what I needed to grab onto to pull myself up. Finally, I made it to the top.

After relaxing on top of the mountain for a bit, I stood up, walking further down. The mountain was beautiful, the light up here was incredibly bright and intense, but I knew it was because of the higher altitude. I walked down the mountain more, hearing some type of body of water. I reached the area, there was a creek flowing through the mountain. Then I saw him: Bakura, he was sitting on top of a rock, his back turned to me.

I stood there, not moving, not saying anything. But I knew he had heard me, his senses were incredible, and I envied him for that. He stood up. Slowly, he turned toward me, our eyes locking.

**Ha-ha and Atem and Bakura meet up again! Yay! Okay I just want to let everyone know something it takes Atem a few weeks to find Bakura so don't think he found him in one day because he didn't but writing him searching for him would be so stupid! It's time for some Angst and crying! WOO! :D I'm so excited things are about to get heated up y'all now let's go write another chapter of Stuck with You!**


	13. Chapter 12: Reuniting with the Enemy

Edited: 6/27/13

Oh man y'all are going to love this chapter! I know it, I can feel it! Wheeeeeee

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twelve: Reuniting with the Enemy

[Atem's POV]:

Our eyes locked. Neither of us said anything, we just stared at each other, like there was nothing else but the two of us, existing in the world. Eventually, I couldn't take the silence anymore. I wasn't used to it; I was used to Bakura's cackling like some psychotic lunatic and trying to kill me. But now, he stood, wearing the same thing he always wore, the colors of the light reflecting off of his hair, was beautiful.

I must be going insane; Horakhty said this world was different than the world of the living and the Afterlife. I never thought of myself as seeing Bakura as beautiful but seeing him in the light instead of the darkness, he had this aura about him, he seemed…different.

"Umm…hey," I said nervously. Why was I so nervous around him? I knew I had to say something to him. But what could I say? We had been enemies for over five-thousand years. I technically killed him when I used my powers to separate his soul from his body. I locked his Ka, Diabound in the Stone Tablet in Kul Elna, and then I locked my own powers away, erasing my mind and sealing myself in the Millennium Puzzle, thus killing myself as well.

I knew Bakura had a lot of hatred for me. I knew that he blame my family and me for the deaths of his people and the destruction of his home. I wanted to move past that, but I wasn't sure if Bakura would be able to. He was the type that held a grudge. He thought he was always in the right, no one is always right, Bakura needed to understand that. But could he?

Azizi said that Bakura had the mind of a child, because everyone he ever cared about had died when he was seven years old. To say that I knew how Bakura felt would be wrong, because I didn't. Was I really willing to help him? He had caused me so much pain, so much anger. He had killed innocent people just to make himself happy, but did he even know what happiness was?

Did I?

I thought I knew what happiness was; after I lost the Ceremonial Duel to Yugi I knew that I was finally going to be able to see my family and friends again. I would never have to worry about saving the world from crazy people trying to rule or destroy it; I wouldn't have to worry about pain anymore. I had fun in the Afterlife, it was peaceful, I had made many new friends, some of which, I never thought in a million years I would have made.

Koranna, Bakura's sister, she was extremely beautiful, long black hair and brown eyes, she had this sternness about her, this confidence, she wouldn't let anyone step on her, not even her mother. She stood up for what she believed in, she was extremely respectful and made sure no one disrespected her or her brother. She knew that her little brother had done wrong and she accepted the fact that in order to get him into the Afterlife, he had to be willing to change and accept things as they were. Whenever someone talked badly about him, she wouldn't hesitate to threaten them, not like Nalori did, but the way she threaten them, was nothing of extraordinary.

Azizi, Bakura's father, he was very tall, shoulder-length black hair, very muscular, which made sense, seeing as how he was a thief and all, the man simply amazed me. Everything he said made me think, no matter what the situation was, I had grown rather close to him. I could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't judge me. He told me that he understood why and how I could hate Bakura so much. He told me that I needed to let go of my hatred because it would eat me alive. He told me that I was the only one that could help Bakura, but how? How could I help someone that didn't want to be helped? I wanted to help him but could I really help him? How much damage had been done to him? What did he go through? I couldn't just ask him, no, he would never tell me; I had to figure it out on my own.

Nalori, Bakura's mother, beautiful was too small of a word to describe her, long white hair, pale purple eyes, the eyes of Bakura; I had to have a lot of talks with my own mother to see where she was coming from. I didn't like the fact that Nalori was rude, but I respected her in the fact that she loved Bakura; I knew that she knew he did wrong but she didn't want to admit it. She only saw Bakura as her baby boy and nothing else. I used to see Bakura as an evil man who wanted to destroy the world because he was miserable and hated everything.

Now, I wasn't so sure….

Adom, Bakura's best friend, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he had died when he was ten, he saw Bakura as not only his little brother, but his best friend, someone that he could play with and share his secrets with, someone that could understand him, someone that didn't judge him.

Seeing Bakura right in front of me, now that I met his family, it was strange, hearing their talks about him and having my own past with him. I wasn't sure where to start. I couldn't see Bakura like I had before when I first entered the Afterlife. I hated Bakura with a passion; I didn't care what happened to him or where he was at. I wanted him gone, I was happy that he wasn't in the Afterlife with me. I was in paradise. I had everything I could possibly ever want. No one could take that away from me, but they did.

When Nalori demanded that I save Bakura, everything went downhill. I couldn't get Bakura off of my mind no matter what I tried to do, I had talked with several different people, including my own mother about the situation, she told me that I was in love with Bakura and that I needed to follow my heart. I thought it was stupid at first, why would I be in love with Bakura.? Bakura would never return feelings such as those. He had no idea what love was. Yes, I knew that he loved his family but loving someone else? No.

Being in love with someone meant that they were you're everything; you couldn't breathe without being near them. They made you feel so alive, warm inside. They gave you power. You had to be loyal to them, commit yourself to them. Risk yourself for them, trust them. You had to be faithful to them, make sure they knew that you loved them and that no one else would do. No, I couldn't be in love with Bakura, that in it would be difficult.

But I didn't hate him either, no, not anymore. I disliked him. I wasn't going to put my faults on Bakura, that would be wrong of me to do, but I wasn't going to forgive Bakura for the sins he committed because he needed to own up to them and face the facts: he did wrong and now it's time to face the consequences of his actions.

Did he know how truly blessed he was to have another chance? The Gods, no the Queen of the Gods: Horakhty, the Goddess of Light, had sent him to her realm so that he could find himself. Horakhty said that he had been here for six years, how much progress had been made? Did he even make any? How was he fairing against the light? I knew that he loved the darkness and that he wanted to be in the Shadow Realm. He wanted the world to perish in the darkness, while he ruled with Zorc, the God of Darkness. But was that what Bakura wanted or what he thought he wanted based on Zorc's influence?

How much influence did Zorc have on Bakura? He had lost everything when he was only seven years old. Did the rage grow from an early age of being alone, watching everyone he ever cared about suffer by making the items? Or was there something more? Everyone I had talked to said that Bakura was a very loving child; he questioned things that no one knew the answers to. Saying that Bakura was intelligent was an understatement; his tactful mind and his extraordinary senses made him a great thief.

He was the best at what he did. No one was a better thief than Bakura was. No one but Bakura made it out alive from my grandfather's tomb. When I saw the scar on Bakura's face, I knew where the scar had come from and I knew that Bakura had been in my grandfather's tomb. I knew that Bakura wasn't someone to mess with; he was strong, confident and assertive. He didn't let anything stand in his way; his determination was incredible, even if what he was seeking was evil. Now, I knew that his motivation was to set his people free, someone that would do anything for someone was an amazing person.

I wasn't going to forgive him, no, that would be too easy for him. He needed to be punished; I had a year to set him free. Horakhty said that Bakura was put here to accept that he had done wrong and to find himself. I was here to help him with that. I knew that I had a lot to accept as well, seeing Bakura now, it made things difficult. Talking about him with other people was one thing, but seeing him after so many years of hating him and now, not only disliking him, but actually respecting him, it was totally different.

I knew I had a lot to deal with, I knew that coming here, I would have a lot of arguments with Bakura, I'm sure there would be some fights as well. Would he be able to summon Diabound here? I doubt it, seeing as how Diabound was a creature of darkness and Bakura's ties with the Shadow Realm were cut off. How did that make him feel? Knowing that he was technically, powerless against me? I knew that Bakura wouldn't back down though, no, he wasn't one to surrender, especially to me. Azizi said that Bakura was in love with me because I gave him a challenge and I wouldn't back down from him, no matter how much he threatened me. Bakura craved attention because he was nothing but a child who was brought up to hate the world.

But did he really hate the world? I knew that he hated me, he blamed me for all of his problems, and honestly, I blamed him for all of my problems as well. Azizi said that we were just alike, different but alike. I didn't like being compared to Bakura, he was rude, blunt, he loved fights, he was crafty, selfish, tactful, assertive, and intelligent and determined. Yet, I knew there was something more to him than what I could see, but what, I wasn't sure of.

_You don't just love my son; you're in love with him._

Azizi's words came back to me as I looked at Bakura. I was in love with Bakura? No, I couldn't be. Azizi said I was in love with him because Bakura gave me a challenge that was an understatement. In all of my life, I had never met anyone so determined to end me as Bakura had. I could feel the rage boiling inside of him. How much hatred did he have for me? Did it grow while he was here or had it lessened?

They say that in order to be cured, one must sink to the pits of their own demise before they can reach the light. How much had Bakura grown since he was here? When he noticed that I was here, what did he think? What did Horakhty tell him? Did he know that I was coming? Or did he believe that no one would save him from his darkness? Had he been in the pond that caused you to have memories that you would push in the back of your mind and forget? Did being here make Bakura realize that he made mistakes? Was he lonely?

I knew that Bakura loved being alone, or at least, that's what he said. He craved being alone, like it was some type of drug to him. Maybe because he had been alone for so long, it was the only way he could deal with things. He didn't have a lot of friends, even when he was growing up. Why? Why wouldn't Bakura have friends? Why wouldn't he want any friends? Maybe he thought that having friends was a sign of weakness, being friends with someone met that you were there for them and they were there for you, you'd share secrets with each other and trust one another to keep those secrets. You could talk about everything with that person; a true friend would be there for you when times were tough, not just when things seemed perfect. Adom was that to Bakura, even after Bakura had lost himself to the darkness, even after I told Adom everything that had happened, Adom still loved Bakura.

Bakura was lucky to have such a great friend, someone that loved him and cared of him, someone that would do anything and everything for him, would Bakura do anything for Adom though, especially now that he had combined his soul with the Dark God?

How did Bakura feel being inside of Zorc? Joining forces with evil, why had he called himself Zorc? Was he truly Zorc? No. He couldn't be. If he was then Horakhty wouldn't have placed him here. There was something different about Bakura, I wasn't sure what it was though, but something was different. He didn't seem as evil as he was the last time I saw him. All his ties with the Shadow Realm were cut off.

Because all of his ties with Zorc were tied off…

I wanted to help Bakura, but why? Why would I want to help someone that didn't want my help? What would be the point? No, I knew there was a point. I knew that Bakura wasn't evil. I had a lot of talks with his family and my own family, finding the truth of someone was difficult and Bakura, I knew it would be the most difficult to do. But I was determined to do it. I had a year to help Bakura find himself so that he and I could go into the Afterlife, I didn't care how much he threatened me. I would save him or lose myself trying.

[Bakura's POV]:

I sat on the mountain staring at the creek. The water flowed down the mountain, the light sparkling as the colors swirled around in the sky. All I could think about was what Horakhty had said and what Zorc had said, my mind was playing tug-o-war and I hated it. I didn't like to think of such thoughts, I wanted to return to the Shadow Realm, find Zorc and kill everyone so that they would be alone as well. Being alone was a strength, being with others, that was a sign of weakness.

I didn't want to depend on anyone, I wasn't a weak child anymore, no, I was the King of Thieves, I didn't have time to care for others. No, those days were over! I wanted to be alone, to seek out my revenge and make Atem pay for what he put me through. I wanted him to know what it was like to suffer like I had.

But of course, that wasn't possible, Atem was in the Afterlife and I was alone in the Realm of Light, being punished. I didn't understand why I was being punished, Zorc was the only one that was willing to help me set my family free from the Millennium Items, but of course, that was "evil" raising Zorc to bring about darkness. I just wanted everyone to know how it felt to be alone and miserable. That's how the world was. There was no such thing as falling in love, soul mates and happiness. Those things were lies! They were for fools and I would have none of it!

If Zorc could see me now, I bet he would say that I was pathetic, which, I was. I was just sitting here, staring at the water, thinking about things that I shouldn't even be thinking about. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head and I was going insane because of them.

If Horakhty was punishing me for raising Zorc and bring him into the world of the living to bring about the destruction of the world and she knew that I had lost everything, then why didn't she try to stop me? No, better yet, why didn't she help me?! What did she expect? Oh yes, when someone offered their help to me when no one else did, I was going to say no. I wasn't one to ask for help but I knew that I needed it, Zorc knew about the palace, about Ka's, and about the items, when I was a child, and I did not. Now, I know everything there is to know and I used that knowledge to bring about the pain to the pharaoh.

But I failed; I failed not only once, but a second time as well. Thanks to Atem, I was able to relive my past by playing a Dark RPG. Once Atem and I entered the Memory World, it was show time. We sat at a large glass table on top of the Millennium Puzzle in the Realm of the Gods, controlling people and altering events from the past. Thanks to my run-in with Kaiba, I was able to gain the power of his Blue-eyes White Dragon, thanks to Mahad, I gained the power of his Illusion Magician and his Shadow Ghoul, thanks to Aknadin's jealously towards his brother, I was able to control him and turn that darkness against him, use it to my advantage. Thanks to the Pharaoh, I was able to gain the power of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Unfortunately, Yugi had come into the Memory World how he did, I was still confused about, but he had and he used his connection with Atem to "heal" him so that he could call the Winged Dragon of Ra onto the field. I knew that it was the end for me. Diabound was powerful, but she was no match for the Winged Dragon.

I had died that day, yes, I had. During the time before we were locked inside the items, Zorc used his power to resurrect Diabound and me. He punished me severely that night for dying on him, he told me that he wouldn't have such nonsense and if I wanted to gain his power that I would listen to him.

And I had.

During the Memory World, I used my hourglass to reverse time so that Yugi and his stupid friends wouldn't interfere with it. I was in control of time, the past, the present and the future. I was the king of everything. That's what I wanted, to be in control, to rule. Nobody could tell me what to do. No, I would not listen to a king that destroyed everything of mine! I would not respect the royal palace, the guards, the royal court; they were as bad as the pharaoh if not worse! They used my people to protect themselves, saying that they were bringing peace to Egypt by using the items. They were idiots! Slaughtering people, melting their souls and leaving me all alone were not giving peace to Egypt.

They should have paid more attention when killing everyone that day, maybe then I wouldn't be here, I'd be in Ammunt, gone for good. I knew that's where everyone that lived in Kul Elna was. The fate of them, being so cruel, I knew the Gods hated me, if it were up to them; I would have died a long time ago, but what about Horakhty? Obviously, she didn't hate me because she was giving me another chance. But I didn't want another chance. I was sick of playing this game with her. I felt nothing but misery since I got here. I didn't want to be here anymore, I should have never came here in the first place.

I thought of my family, how my father was never around, how my mother taught me to be myself and not to let anyone pull me down, how Koranna taught me to be determined and to fight for what I believed in, to stand when no one else would. Adom, he taught me that loving someone was strength and that I would be able to find someone to love because I had so much potential to do so.

But I didn't. I didn't want to love anyone, there was no one else to love, and I hated myself for not saving them. I hated myself for not listening to Zorc. I wasted time trying to kill myself when I could have been training, I wasted years being depressed, and I had no motivation to do a damn thing! I could have killed Aknamkanon before he died from his "tragic" death, Aknamkanon wasn't as strong as Atem was, no, Atem was the chosen Pharaoh who had the power of the Gods on his side. I was the King of Thieves who had the power of Diabound and Zorc on my side.

Unfortunately, Atem had the upper hand and I failed. There was no one left to love, I didn't love myself, it was a weakness, no I knew that if Zorc were here right now, he'd punish me and it would be something that I deserved, because I was giving up on myself. But what was left? I felt trapped in my own misery and I hated feeling weak. I hated not being able to control my destiny.

What was my destiny? To sit here and watch my existence before my eyes, to relive my past, thinking of things that would never be over and over again? To think of the people that had raised me until their deaths, the people that I would never see again? I thought of the whole concept with Hikari's and Soul Mates, how Horakhty had explained the difference between them. According to her, a Hikari was the other half of your spirit, the light half of it; she said that they connected you to her. She said that Ryou, being my Hikari, was also my descendant and that he was born because of my light.

There was no way that Ryou and I were related, he was nothing but a weak child. I knew that Ryou had lost his mother and his sister in a car crash. He wrote letters to his sister. I thought it was stupid, but now, I wasn't so sure. Ryou was too weak to be related to me, but it would explain why there was a connection between us, we both had been through some trauma in our lives, of course the way he dealt with it was quite pathetic if you asked me. But I knew that everyone was different as well. Ryou's last name was Bakura, so if he was related to me that means somewhere along the way, someone had had a daughter and they married someone with the last name Bakura.

I had a fairly good idea who the woman was that had my child but where was she? Did she make it into the Afterlife or did she get swallowed by Ammunt and what about my child? Did I have a son or a daughter, hopefully it was the former, though, it's not like I would ever meet them. Ryou was my descendant, did this mean that Yugi was Atem's? That would explain why they looked so much alike and it would explain his love for the boy, a weakness.

They say writing helps you with dealing with your emotions because you didn't have to talk about them, you could write down _exactly_ how you felt and no one would ever know, not unless they stumbled across it or you gave it to them to read. But showing your emotions, especially emotions like being happy, sad, and such, that was a weakness!

Zorc had taught me that the only two emotions I needed to master were: hatred and anger. I had mastered them quite well; my anger for Atem and his family fueled my hatred for him, thus the rest of the world. I saw how everyone lived their lives, happy-go-lucky, not a care in the world. Being with their families and friends, enjoying the sun, going to school, being with others, they were happy, and I?

I wasn't.

I never have been happy, happiness, it was a weakness and I would not be weak! No, I had to be strong; it was the only way to save my people from being used for the Pharaoh's evil plan. My plan was not evil; I wanted to show the world that happiness was pathetic!

I heard something, it sounded familiar, a familiar voice, calling my name. I sat up straight not moving. That _voice_ the voice of the pharaoh, he was here. Why? Why would he be here? Shouldn't he be in the Afterlife? Did he come here to mock me? Well, I would have none of that! He would get what's coming to him, I had nothing else to live for, and so if he wanted to destroy me, then he could. But I wouldn't go down without a fight, no, I would put that pompous idiot in his place!

I heard footsteps softly padding the mountain top. I didn't move I waited for him to come to me. But why would I do that? I had the advantage, I knew he was here, he was searching for me, asking where I was, I didn't answer of course, I wanted to see how determined he was to find me. I wanted to know why he was here, though I had a good idea as to why.

Finally, the footsteps ceased, I felt him behind me. This was it; I stood up, turning around to face him. Neither of us said anything, he didn't run up and attack me, he just stood there, staring at me. What the hell was he staring at? I knew that I was good looking but damn! I look exactly how I looked back in Egypt; he never stared at me like that before. Our eyes locked, he seemed different, I wasn't sure what it was and quite frankly, I didn't give a damn either. No, he needed to leave and go back to the Afterlife where he could celebrate that he had won over me and had destroyed Kul Elna for good.

"Umm…Hey," he said awkwardly.

I didn't know whether to burst out laughing or to kill him. I chose neither; I stood there, staring at him. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this around me? Why was he here and what did he want? If he was here to gloat about how he was in the Afterlife and I never would be then he needed to get it over and done with. I didn't have time to sit around and ponder the unknown, no, he would not get to me, and I wouldn't let him. I would crush him before he ever brought me down. I would not go back to depression. I was stronger than that. Zorc had raised me; he had taught me how to survive. Atem was pampered and given everything he wanted. I had to work for what I wanted, I stole what I had to, to survive, then, when I got older, I stole from tombs, tombs that no one else would be able to cross paths with and survive. I stole from them, not only to survive, but because the challenge gave me a rush. I had challenged myself to go into Abubakar's tomb. I knew that the traps there were the most deadly, but it was something that I sought, I needed to become stronger. The Pharaoh's magic was much, much stronger than a trap, if I couldn't get through that, then I wouldn't stand a chance against the Pharaoh.

Atem and I, we were opposites of each other, living very differently, raised differently. His morals, the complete opposite of mine, the pathetic ones, he was taught about love, trust, loyalty, friendship and happiness. I was taught about hate, anger, rage, frustration, darkness, misery and depression. I had fallen into depression; I was suicidal, until Zorc helped me through it. At the time, I hated him for that, I wanted to die, I didn't care about anything but dying, I didn't understand why Zorc wanted me alive, but now I did. He was trying to save me, trying to build me.

Horakhty said that Zorc didn't' care about me. But how could that be true? It didn't make any sense to me. If Zorc didn't care about me, then why would he have gone through all that trouble to train me? To make me the best thief in Egypt, no in the world, why would he yell at me when I wanted to give up? Why, when I fell, did he punished me for not listening to him? I learn the hard way it was better just to listen to Zorc and do as he said, no questions or complaints.

I was never one to complain, I did as I wanted with the expectation of obeying Zorc, and I had given up my faith to the Gods when my home was destroyed. It was the end of that stupid shit. They didn't help me Zorc had. And they say that Zorc is evil? Yeah right! How could he be evil when he helped me? Atem, he used his powers to prevent me from reaching my goal and he succeeded. Now, here he was standing before me, looking the same as always. His mind probably filled with hatred toward me for trying to destroy the world. He probably was angry at the Gods for them having sent me here. But too bad for him, it was only Horakhty's decision in this. I still didn't' understand her reasoning.

I had asked her to allow me to leave this place, to be swallowed by Ammunt, but she said that my soul was too precious to be destroyed. Either she was insane or I didn't know myself anymore. But that couldn't be it. No, I knew who I was, I was second in command to the Shadow Realm, but now, thanks to the Goddess of Light, my ties with the Shadow Realm were cut off.

I bet Horakhty sent Atem here because she wanted him to mock me, no, she couldn't have sent him here to destroy me that would be too easy. She sent him here to make sure that I was suffering, that I was exposed, she sent him here to watch me burn and bleed within myself, watching me fall.

That's what Atem wanted; he wanted to see me fall. He was laughing inside of himself, seeing the King of Thieves weak and alone. He was running through his mind, all of the things that he could say to make me crack and break, to bow down to him and to fall at his mercy. Too bad for him, that wasn't going to happen. No, now, I would be the one that took back the reigns. This was my territory and he was stepping on fine wire messing with me, he had a lot of nerve showing his royal face in my presence!

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Atem didn't say anything; he just stood here for a while.

"Believe it or not, Tomb Robber, I'm here to bring you to the Afterlife." Atem replied.

I burst into a fit of laughter; Atem stared at me as I laughed. Oh this was just delicious! He said he wanted to bring me to the Afterlife? What Afterlife?! Without my people, there was no Afterlife! The whole point in the Afterlife was to be happy right? Well, I didn't want to be happy and there was no one there worth sharing happiness with.

"You're wasting your time," I sneered.

"I beg to differ," he said.

"Why don't you stop this charade and tell me what it is you're really doing here?!" I snapped.

"I've already told you, I'm here to bring you to the Afterlife." Atem said.

"And what if I tell you I don't want to go to the Afterlife?" I asked.

"Well, that's just too bad, you're coming!" Atem shouted.

"You're no longer pharaoh, your word is no longer law!" I hissed glaring at him.

"My word wouldn't be law to you anyways Tomb Robber!" Atem shouted, "You will never listen to me anyways!"

"Exactly," I said with a smirk. "Just tell me why you're here already." I spat.

"I've already told you, Bakura, I'm here to bring you to the Afterlife." Atem replied.

"So you're just going to keep using that same lie over and over again?" I inquired. "I knew that you were a fool, but I never thought I say this: You're a fucking liar!"

"Well, you're one to talk!" Atem shouted angrily, glaring at me. "Here, I am trying to help your selfish ass and you think I'm lying about it?!"

"I never asked for your Ra damn help fool!" I yelled, "Go back to the fucking Afterlife already! You've proven that you were there to me, not that I needed proving of that! I already knew that the Gods would think of you as the mighty hero who saved the world from my wrath! Too bad Ammunt hasn't destroyed me yet but you would like that wouldn't you?" I spat "Or, no, you would rather destroy me yourself. Horakhty already destroyed Zorc, but she separated our souls, now I know why! She sent you here to finish me off, to see me wallow in my own misery, too bad for you pharaoh, you'll never make me fall, so you might as well pack your shit and hit the road because I will **NOT** come with you!"

Atem didn't say anything for a while.

"You're fucked up bad, Bakura you know that?" Atem said, "You need some severe help!"

"I don't need any help you asshole!" I yelled, "What I need is for you to leave!"

"No!" Atem said determinedly.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "Did you just say no to me?"

"And if I did?" Atem asked,"What are you going to do about it?"

"**LEAVE!**" I screamed angrily "You've made your point, yes, yes, I'm alone, and you're happy the end! Now get out my sight before I bring Diabound out to destroy you!"

"I'm not happy." Atem said softly.

I blinked. The Pharaoh wasn't happy? How could that be? That didn't make any sense at all. Of course he was happy! He had _everything_. He was the chosen Pharaoh, he had saved the world countless times from destruction, he had lived double lives, he had people that loved and cared about him, he was in the Afterlife, sure it took him longer to get there than it normally would have, but nevertheless he was there. He could do whatever he wanted, he wouldn't feel pain or misery, he wouldn't feel loneliness, and he didn't have to deal with me any longer. Why would he say that he was unhappy?

"Why?" I asked

Atem blinked not saying anything, probably thinking of a lie to tell me.

Atem closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, he sighed. "Because of you," he said after a while.

"What the hell did I do to cause your precious Afterlife to be so horrible?" I spat.

"I never said you did anything." Atem replied.

How could he be so calm? Here I was yelling and threatening him and he was as calm as if I wasn't standing in front of him. What the hell was with him?

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Are you going to keep asking the same question over and over again?" Atem asked, "I've already told you, I'm here to bring you to the Afterlife."

"And I guess you're going to keep using the same lie over and over again. Your lie has been known, come up with a new one idiot!" I hissed.

"I'm not lying!" Atem snapped.

"Sure, sure and I'm not the King of Thieves" I said waving my hand. "Look, pharaoh..."

"Stop calling me that!" Atem shouted interrupting me.

"What?" I asked blinking in confusion.

"I said stop calling me that!" he repeated angrily.

"Calling you what?" I asked.

"PHARAOH!" he shouted.

"Well, that's what you are," I said with a shrug. "No one is allowed to call you by your real name..."

"I'm not the pharaoh anymore and I know my name now, I want you to call me by that name, not pharaoh! I hate that shit!" Atem roared.

Wow, royal ass sure has his panties in a wad. What did they teach him in the Afterlife? I knew he hated being called Pharaoh, but he was the pharaoh, so I would make him mad because that's what he deserved.

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the tree that was standing behind me. "I will not call you by your real name."

"Why?" Atem asked.

"Why would I?" I asked, "You call me Tomb Robber so what the hell is the difference?"

"I'm sorry," Atem said.

"What?" I asked blinking. "You're sorry?"

"Yes!" Atem cried, "Is that so hard to believe?!"

"Oh,this is just lovely!" I laughed. "The almighty Pharaoh, is saying sorry to _me!_"

Atem narrowed his eyes as I continued laughing.

"You're right," he said after I calmed down. "If I expect you to call me by my name, then I need to call you by yours, Akefia"

"Don't call me that!" I spat.

"But that's your name." Atem said, "I want you to use my name, so in order for it to be fair, I'll have to use your name. You're going to be using my first name so I should use yours."

"I didn't give you permission to use it though!" I yelled. "No one but my family is allowed to use that name, understand?!"

"Okay, okay," Atem said holding his hands up, "Sorry, I didn't know that, that would offend you so much."

"I'm not offended!" I shouted.

"Apparently, so, I never have seen anyone get so upset about a name before," Atem said dropping his hands at his sides,"So what can I call you?"

"Whatever you want!" I cried angrily.

"Fine," Atem said. "I'm sorry to have angered you, Bakura."

"Whatever." I spat. "Now, would you be so kind as to get out of my sight?"

"No." Atem said

"You served your purpose, now get out of my sight!" I demanded.

"I said no!" Atem shouted.. "I'm not leaving here without you; I can't even leave here without you!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Atem couldn't leave without me? What so he was being punished too? Ha! It was about time that fool got punished, though he needed to be somewhere far, far away from where I'm at. I didn't have time to be worrying about his stupid ass following me and trying to talk to me. He'd probably try to convince me to go with him by telling me that my family was in the Afterlife with him. That, of course, wouldn't work, seeing as how they're **NOT** in the Afterlife.

Atem sighed. "I made an agreement with the Gods."

"You're a fool then!" I spat.

"Maybe in your eyes, then again, the only thing you care about is yourself" Atem shouted "You can't see anyone's pain but your own! You're not the only one who got affected by the destruction of Kul Elna"

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I don't want to hear another word out of you, I'm sick of looking at you! Get out of my sight you fiend!"

"NO!" Atem screamed, "I will not! I'm not leaving you; I'm going to help you. That's what I'm here to do: to help you."

"I never asked for your help!" I yelled, "Get away from me!"

"NO!" Atem shouted.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I shouted, "Do you want to see me fall? Are you here to gloat the fact that I'm here and you're in the Afterlife, to make sure I'm suffering while you're having fun? With you family, with your friends, while, I will never see mine again! To see me wallow in my own misery, while you gloat about the fact that you won our little battle! You saved the world, congratulations your highness!" I spat angrily, "You won, the end! Now you can go back to the Afterlife and tell everyone that the Gods are punishing me for doing something that wasn't wrong in the first place!"

I glared, I was seething with rage. I couldn't believe that Atem came here! Who did he think he was? I mean wasn't defeating me in life and in our in-between life enough? Now here he was saying that he can't leave without me and that he's here to help me! HA! Pathetic! I never asked for his help! I don't want his help! He needs to leave and never return. If he thought he'd see me fall then he has another thing coming!

"You can still see them Bakura," Atem said softly.

"See who?" I asked.

"Your family," Atem replied.

"Unless you know a way to get them out of Ammunt then that would be the only way, but I highly doubt you could do that, seeing as how they don't exist anymore. You're wasting your time by coming here. I don't want to go to the Afterlife, especially not with you. So you can tell whoever it was that made you come here that the deal is off. I don't know what kind of agreement you made with them and quite frankly, I don't care, but I know one thing. I know that you don't want to be here, I can tell, I don't want to be here either but I'm forced to stay here, you on the other hand, can leave whenever you wish, in fact, you didn't have to come here in the first place. You can go back to the Afterlife whenever you want; you saved the world from me, from Zorc. I am the darkness, why are you really here? And don't say you want to help me because that's a damn lie! My family does not exist anymore, so there is no point in going to the Afterlife. So, you might as well take your leave!"

"They're there," Atem said.

I blinked. "What?" I asked.

"Your family," Atem said "They're in the Afterlife."

**OMFR I LOVE this chapter! Damn that was a LOT of writing! Haha I had to stop there because I wanted one of my brilliant cliffies mooha! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 13: Rage

Edited: 6/27/13

Where do I come up with this? This chapter was very exhausting, I'm not sure which was worse, this one, or the last one. Chapter title….it's called Rage, you will see why, but I thought it would fit quite nicely with this chapter; there are lots of fighting and things of that nature going on. I will not have Atem and Bakura falling in love right now, this is a psychological-emotional story, where Bakura finds himself and eventually, falls in love. Not some "I hate you" then... "Oh wait now that you're here, I can't keep my hands off of you" uggh no! Hell no! If I ever did that, I don't throw myself off a bridge and I'm scared of heights so…yeah that's how much I hate that.

The hardest part about this chapter was keeping Bakura and Atem in character, having their words and their thoughts reflect each other, they're polar opposites of each other and I love it so much. That's why this pairing is so wonderful!

Okay, okay, enough of stupid talks! Go read the chapter, I worked very hard on it :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirteen: Rage

[Bakura's POV]:

"They're there," Atem said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your family," Atem replied, "They're in the Afterlife."

I blinked. I wasn't able to speak, wasn't able to move. What did he mean my family was in the Afterlife? Oh hell no! I knew what this fool was trying to do! He was trying to trick me by going with him! He wanted me to fall! I would not have that! What the hell was this kid's problem? I mean hadn't he done enough? Now he's out right lying about my family being in the Afterlife. **GET REAL**!

"You have some nerve telling me that!" I hissed.

"Telling you what?" Atem asked looking at me with confusion on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me Pharaoh!" I snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Atem yelled.

"And I told you to leave but did you listen? No!" I snapped.

"I already told you, Bakura I can't leave." Atem yelled, "and I'm not playing dumb."

"You should know what I'm talking about!" I yelled.

"No I don't!" Atem shouted.

"You're lying about my family being in the Afterlife!" I cried.

"No I'm not!" Atem yelled. "They're there! I promise you, Bakura, they are!"

"Would you please stop lying?!" I hissed. "You're supposed to be the pharaoh, someone who doesn't lie. I'm the liar; learn how to play your part better!"

Atem didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm not lying"

"Yes you are," I said, "there's no way they could be in the Afterlife"

"And how would you know that?" Atem asked.

"Because according to you, they're evil!" I shouted.

"Well, I was wrong." Atem said.

"What?" I asked looking at him he was wrong? What did he mean? He was admitting that my family wasn't evil? So was he saying that he was wrong in killing me to prevent the world from being destroyed? No, Atem would never admit to such things. He thought he was right and that was the end. There wasn't any "let's see the other side of the coin" because in Atem's mind, there wasn't such a thing. His word was law and that was final. I was in the wrong, he was right. No matter how I looked at it, I would always be the lesser "specie" of Atem.

What kind of mind games was this fool playing with me? Telling me that my family was in the Afterlife, was he stupid?! How could he stand there and make up such an awful lie like that? Did he truly hate me that much? I had a reason to loathe him, but he had none for me! So what if I tried to destroy the world? So what if I hurt "innocent" lives? There was no such thing as being "innocent" if I suffered then so should the rest of the world. It was only fair.

Atem said he wanted everyone to be equal, ha, that's a damn lie! He contradicts himself all the time, ruling above all of his peasants, everyone but me, bowing down to his pathetic ass, he didn't have a care in the world, got whatever he wanted on a silver platter, while I, I had to do whatever it took to survive.

I didn't want to survive, but I had to. No, I wanted to be where my people were, if they suffered, then so should I. But I wasn't allowed to die. I knew they didn't exist anymore. So why should I? They're the only people who gave a damn about me. Horakhty sent me here; she said that I was here to find myself. Well, I didn't want to find myself. I was never lost! I'm perfectly fine sitting in the shadows! I didn't need her stupid help. She said that my soul was too precious to have Ammunt devour it.

Ha! I don't have a soul!

Atem said that my people were in the Afterlife. Did he want to get "killed" again or some shit? Obviously he did. I mean I knew the pharaoh was horrible, but who knew he'd sink this low! What does he want from me? What was his problem! I couldn't believe he had the audacity to say such a thing in front of my face! What did he expect from me? Did he want me to go to the Gods, where I wouldn't pass judgment, hoping that they were there, then fall victim of MA'at's wrath then get swallowed by Ammunt?

No, that would be too easy for him. There was something more to his plan. Horakhty knew that I wanted to "die" she knew that I had it with this stupid light and finding yourself bullshit. She was just wasting her time trying to help me. I never asked for anyone's help.

Who sent Atem here? What was their plan? What type of agreement did Atem make with them? It infuriated me that they would do something like this to me. Everyone, even the Gods knew I hated Atem more than I hated anyone in my life, but here he was standing here.

We were alone. We could kill each other again and again, but it wouldn't be enough, no, my idea would be to get rid of Atem once and for all. My idea of ending someone would be to feed them to Ammunt and watch them scream in pain until they ceased to exist.

Atem's on the other hand, he wanted me to suffer by making up lies about my family's whereabouts, he knew that I was trying to save them, after I told him that his father murdered them in front of my very eyes. Now, he was using that weakness against me. But I wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. No! I was NOT weak! I would get past this, push this stupid pathetic conversation in the back of my mind. Atem wasn't worth my time.

He was wasting his time by coming here. I never asked to be saved, not by him, not by anyone! I just wanted to be left alone. That's all I wanted. But of course, no one would give me what I wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if the others came here to gloat about the fact that they were in the Afterlife and I wasn't.

What did these people want from me? First, Aknamkanon, Atem's father, told his brother, Aknadin to create the Millennium Items by finding dark spirits to slaughter. Then, Aknamkanon suddenly dies from heart failure, because he felt "guilty" which of course, was a damn lie! He died because he was afraid of my wrath! Then, Atem became Pharaoh and I sought my revenge against him. I wasn't going to let his family get away with what they had done to mine, I was going to make Atem suffer just like I had. Of course, it backfired and now here I am in the Realm of Light staring down my enemy.

Atem was here to make me fall, that's his only purpose. There was no way he was here to help me. He hated me, I hated him it came full circle. He had enough gloating going on for one day, it was time for him to hit the road and never come back.

But what if he couldn't leave? He said that he couldn't leave without me? But that didn't make any sense! What the hell happened in the Afterlife? How? Why wouldn't he be able to leave? What kind of agreement do Atem have with whoever put him here?

The Gods despised me, I knew they did, not that I cared; I'd never see them anyways. Atem was stupid if he thought I'd believe his little lie about trying to save me and that my family was in the Afterlife with him? Ha! What a dolt!

"I said I was wrong," Atem said again.

"Yes, you were wrong." I said, "wrong about everything!"

"I wasn't wrong about everything," Atem said. "I was wrong about saying that your family was evil, I was wrong in saying that you were evil."

[Atem's POV]:

To say that Bakura was furious that I was here was an understatement. I knew that our meeting wouldn't go over well, but he blew it out of proportion, saying that I was lying? Why would I come here, wasting my time to gloat about the fact that I was in the Afterlife and he wasn't? Did he really think of me as that low? I disliked Bakura, yes, but I would never do something like that. Bakura didn't deserve that. He did deserve to be punished, yes, but keeping him away from his family wouldn't be the answer.

"I was wrong," I said.

Bakura looked at me like I had just lit on fire and then burned out before his very eyes. He was shock to the core, I could feel it. When I told him that his family was in the Afterlife with me, I could feel the rage growing within him. No, I knew this would be difficult. Bakura would never accept my help so why was I even trying?

No one but Nalori demanded that I save Bakura, no one asked me to risk my soul for him, but I did. Horakhty warned me, before I was even put here, that I wouldn't be allowed to leave the Realm of Light unless Bakura came with me. I knew that Bakura hated me; I knew that Bakura would make it difficult for me. I knew that Bakura wouldn't believe anything I said, but here I was, in the Realm of Light, risking everything for him.

Why?

Why would I do something as stupid as that?! Bakura didn't care anything about me; he wanted me to suffer the same way he did. I figured out his thinking a long time ago: "if I am to suffer, then so shall the rest of the world" that was how he thought, the: an-eye-for-an-eye philosophy, just because he was suffering didn't mean that the rest of the world should.

But that didn't mean he should suffer either, no one should have to go through what Bakura went through. I wasn't sure everything he had gone through and I knew he wouldn't tell me, but I was here to help him, to make him open up. I was here to listen to him. Not forgive him. No, I wasn't ready for that, I wasn't sure if I'd ever be ready for that. It was time to put the past behind us and move on. But Bakura refused to do so; he refused to have any type of help. I could tell that he despised this place. He was selfish and now I knew why: his mother.

Bakura wasn't Zorc, standing here before him, listening to the tales of his childhood, I imagined Bakura, so small running around his village, playing with Adom, getting into all kinds of trouble. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Bakura asked glaring at me.

I blinked. I hadn't realized that I had smiled; I had completely forgotten that Bakura was in front of me. "Nothing," I said.

"Hmm," Bakura said.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" I asked.

"Because you are" Bakura spat "Now get lost!"

"I'm not lying to you Bakura, I promise you, and I am not!" I shouted.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"After Horakhty destroyed Zorc, I thought that I would never have to see you again. I had to have a duel with Yugi in order to pass onto the Afterlife, but I had to lose."

"You let the shrimp win?" Bakura laughed.

"He's not a shrimp!" I yelled angrily, "And no, I didn't let him win. I wouldn't have been able to pass onto the Afterlife if I let him win"

Bakura didn't say anything.

"It was a tough duel, I used Slifer, Ra and Obelisk in the duel at the exact same time and Yugi still won." I said.

"Guess you're not the King of Games anymore." Bakura said with a shrug.

"No, I guess not," I said. "After I entered the Afterlife, everything was perfect! I made a lot of new friends, I spent time with my family, I traveled through it, I loved it, it was more than I could ever imagine. My life was a paradise, I didn't have to deal with you and your stupid philosophy about wanting the world to plummet into darkness. I didn't have to worry about your Diabound attacking my cities and villages, I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to destroy the world. Then, one day, I was enjoying how wonderful everything was, when your mother showed up! She came up to me, asking me if I was Atem, obviously I said yes, then she started saying that she was your mother! How could she be your mother?! I couldn't figure it out. The woman is beautiful Bakura! I couldn't see how the hell she could be related to you. Then, she opened her mouth and she proved it. She demanded that I save you! She said that it was my destiny to bring you here. She threatened me. I called you so many names, saying that you were a psychotic bitch and you needed to learn your place, she was furious at me for saying those things about you. I knew she was your mother because you're the only person that I know that can be rude as hell like that, not a care in the world of what others are feeling. She's blunt, rude, and assertive; I knew that she was your mother."

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped "You know nothing about my mother!"

"I know her very well actually," I said,"Despite the fact that she's rude, I respect her a lot, and she loves you very much."

"I said shut up!" Bakura hissed.

"Then, I met your sister, Koranna. I didn't even know you had a sister, but then again, you never said you had one. She is simply beautiful, she is very respectful, she has a lot of love for you, and she's extremely protective over you. She misses you more than anything in this world" I said.

"Shut up!" Bakura hissed. I could feel the anger coming off of him, but he needed to know what had been going on in the afterlife, so I continued.

"I met your father, I can see where you get your intelligence from, I'm not saying that Koranna and your mother aren't smart, because I'm sure they are," I said, "but, your father, he made me think, he made me realize that you were a child watching your people die. I don't know how you handle that. I couldn't live with myself if all the people I ever loved and cared about died. Your father, he made me think, he made me question things. He said we are alike, different but alike. He said that I give you a challenge and you hate me because you can't win against me. He didn't ask me to save you, he said that you had a lot of growing up to do and you needed to face what you did. He said that he would never ask me to save you, to bring you to him. No, he told me that he loved you more than anything in this world."

"Shut up!" Bakura growled, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I met your best friend, Adom. I didn't even know you had any friends. I know that I said that you never had a friend in your life and for that, I am truly sorry, Adom, he's such a sweet kid, he reminds me of Yugi so much. Is that why you hate Yugi, because he reminds you of Adom so much? He told me that you used to play with him. He told me about all the mischief and such you two would get into. He told me that he loved you and he asked me if I could save you."

"SHUT UP!" Bakura screamed. I didn't move. I knew that Bakura was furious with me, I saw it in his eyes, the rage, the anger he had toward me. I knew he was about to snap. Yet, I stood there, waiting for him to pounce.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Bakura roared. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me pharaoh!" he hissed, "you know nothing about anyone from Kul Elna!"

"WRONG!" I shouted "I know your family quite well! Because I've met them! I've talked to all of them; in fact, I'm friends with Koranna and Adom."

That did the trick.

Bakura grabbed me by my shirt, slamming me against the tree that was behind him. He glared at me, he was shaking with rage. Bakura needed a lot of help and I was willing to do whatever it took to help him.

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play with me your highness," Bakura spat acidly,"But I will not have you stand here and talk like you know everything about my family because you do not! You know nothing about them! And neither of them would be friends with you. Do not speak to my sister or my best friend ever again do you understand?" He dropped me to the ground.

I didn't say anything, looking up at him, his eyes glaring daggers at me, he was furious but I would not listen to Bakura, he was not the boss of me! And I wasn't the boss of him, no, not anymore, things were different now. Azizi said he wanted me to treat his son as my equal, not to forgive him, to accept him, that he is a person to with feelings, wants and desires, not someone who was Zorc. I stood up, wiping my clothes off.

Bakura was not Zorc; Zorc wouldn't get angry about talking about people. Zorc hated everything and everyone. He wanted everyone to suffer, even Bakura; he enjoyed others pains and he fed off of Bakura's.

"I don't have to listen to you." I said glaring at him. Bakura glared back not saying anything.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want you to stop saying I'm a liar!" I shouted.

"Well you are!" he hissed grabbing my throat. I gasped trying to pry his hands off his nails dug into my neck, he pushed me against the tree, he seethed with rage.

"I want you to believe me when I tell you that I know your family." I gasped.

"Well you don't!" he snapped tightening his hold.

"I want you to accept the fact that you did wrong!" I yelled.

"Well I didn't!" he shouted angrily, "You did, when your father order the attack on my village!"

"My father didn't order the attack!" I yelled.

"Well, someone had to have!" Bakura yelled

"No one did Bakura!" I shouted, "My uncle did it on his own; my father didn't even know that the items were created from the blood and souls of your people. When my father found out, thanks to Mahad's research, he became very ill! He took me to the Temple of the Gods to ask that I would be spared. He gave up his life because you suffered!"

"Please," Bakura spat,"That's just what he wanted you to believe. He and Aknadin planned the massacre, I'm not stupid, Pharaoh! I know that he did! Stop lying, you're horrible at it!"

"I'm not lying!" I yelled, "I'm sick of you saying that"

"And I'm sick of looking at you!" Bakura shouted. "I'm sick of you trying to tell me that my family is in the Afterlife because they're not!"

"Yes they are Bakura! I know they are! I've met them, I talked to them, your father and I, and we're very close now. He is simply amazing; do you even know how lucky you are? To have people that care about you. Everyone is worried sick about you! Koranna begged me to save you, when I met her, and she asked if I would listen to her. I said no, because I couldn't stand the thought of you. Do you want to know why I'm not happy?!" I shouted angrily.

"Enlighten me your majesty." Bakura sneered.

"I feel empty inside," I said. "I don't know why, but all I can think about now is you! I think about how you ruined my life, how you made me use my powers to seal our souls away. I died when I was seventeen years old! Seventeen! I didn't get to live a full, happy, healthy life, no. I had to become pharaoh at the age of thirteen and as soon as I became pharaoh, you marched your ass into my throne room, he used your Ka to kill some of my guards, and you drug my father's sarcophagus into my palace, demanding the Millennium items. My royal guards, they put you on the Millennium Trial and you failed it of course, yet, when Set put your Ka in a Stone Tablet, it didn't work! Your Ka was incredible! I had never seen a creature as strong as that before, defeating everyone in the palace, and then I had to step in and call Obelisk, Diabound faired off against an Egyptian God quite well. You killed my best friend, my priest, Mahad, your Diabound grew stronger, and you destroyed Slifer and made me call Ra to the field. You used Tristan to prevent Yugi from finding my name. You succeeding in raising Zorc, you brought about darkness to the world, yet you failed, because Yugi brought me the information, and I destroyed Zorc."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bakura asked his hold loosening on my neck.

"When I met your mother I was furious, furious for the fact that she had the audacity to come up to me and demand that I save you. I refused to. I didn't want to see you again. But the more I talked to the people that knew you before I did, the more I spent in the Afterlife, I decided that it wouldn't be fair to you to have to suffer being alone, being so lonely. You can't deny that you're lonely Bakura, I can see it in your eyes."

"You're insane!" Bakura spat.

"My mother told me to follow my heart, it was telling me to save you, my mind was telling me not to." I said.

"Should have listened to your mind." Bakura said.

"I finally, decided to follow my heart." I continued, ignoring him. "I talked to your family, telling them that I had decided to find you and help you get into the Afterlife, Koranna was ecstatic about it. She hugged me, thanking me for wanting to help you, your mother on the other hand, of course gloated about the fact that she was right and that I needed to hurry up and bring you to her. Your father, he was happy and very thankful that I was going out of my way to help you. He took me to the door where the Gods were. I was terrified, yes, has hard as that is for you to believe, I knew that I would have to go through them in order to get to you. They pulled out our files. They asked me why I wanted to save you. I couldn't give them a straight answer. I didn't know why I wanted to save you! Save someone that had made me suffer for years. You kept me away from my family for over five thousand years. My mother died when I was born, at least you got to know your mother, I had to wait to meet mine, but I finally did, and I'm thankful for that. The Gods asked me to step outside, the entire time I was freaking out. All I could think about was if they said yes, I would have to face you again, I knew that saving you wouldn't be easy. I knew that you wouldn't accept me as your savior, but I was willing to try. I had people depending on me, people that love you more than anything in this world! I wasn't about to let them down. Your father and my mother told me not to let past feelings of you affect my judgment. They told me that you weren't Zorc."

"Yes I am!" Bakura hissed.

"No," I said closing my eyes, "You're not."

"How would you know?" he growled.

"Someone who would risk everything to make sure that the people he or she loved were happy, even if they were miserable, is not Zorc." I said.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Then I thought about how things would be if they said no. I would let down a lot of people, your mother would threaten me, I'm sure of it. She would blame me for not saving you, she would say that my motivates for wanting to save you, weren't assertive enough and that the Gods needed a real reason for me to save you. I didn't have a real reason, I was following my heart. I told the Gods that I felt it was the right thing to do. I am not leaving here without you Bakura."

"Why?" he asked, "What do you want from me!?" He shouted.

"I don't want anything from you!" I yelled.

"Stop lying, it's pitiful, you're horrible at it!" Bakura yelled.

"I know I am that's why I'm not doing it!" I snapped.

"You're wasting your time." Bakura hissed.

"I beg to differ." I said.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked. "Haven't you done enough? It's time to go back to the Afterlife!"

"I already told you, Bakura, I can't leave without you and even if I could, I wouldn't." I said.

"What is wrong with you?" Bakura asked. "You won the battle, you won the war, now can you please leave me alone? I don't want to see you; I can't stand the sight of you! I already know you're here to make sure I'm miserable. Yes, okay, I am miserable, I've always been miserable because it makes you stronger!"

"No it does not!" I shouted what the hell! Who told him that?! I can't believe someone would tell Bakura such a horrible thing.

"Does it matter?" Bakura spat, "it's true"

"No it is not!" I shouted. "Being around people makes you stronger, having friends makes you stronger!"

Bakura burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked.

"Friendship and being around people makes you stronger!" he said through fits of laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Whether you think it's stupid or not, it's true." I said.

Bakura calmed down after a bit."No," he said shaking his head, "Being miserable makes you stronger, being alone makes you stronger, being depressed so bad that you want to kill yourself makes you stronger!" Bakura yelled.

"You wanted to kill yourself?" I asked I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Never, in a million years did I think that Bakura would want to kill himself. Why would he? I knew that he was suffering but to actually want to end your life like that?

Bakura didn't say anything.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked looking at him, our eyes met and I knew that he knew that I knew. "Why would you want to end your life like that Bakura?!"

"You wouldn't understand, he snapped looking away from me his hand still gripping my throat, "You don't get it!" he cried glaring back into my eyes. Ra, he needs help. He's so broken. I don't care what it takes, I'm not giving up on him.

"I never said I did," I said. "But that doesn't mean that you need to kill yourself, it's not your fault what happened to your were a child when it happened! You should be thankful that you didn't end up like them!" I shouted.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"If you wanted to end your life so badly, then why didn't you?" I asked softly "what stopped you?" Bakura let go of me, turning his back toward me.

"I tried to! I wanted to end my life so badly because I believed that I was worthless, I asked myself over and over and over again what I did to deserve such a cursed life, but Zorc taught me that giving up was not an option, that the only true way to feel closure is to destroy the source of the pain!" Bakura shouted.

I didn't say anything. What was there to say? Bakura was so broken, so lost. What had Zorc done to him?

"What happened to you?" I asked softly, "What did Zorc _do_ to you?"

"He helped me!" Bakura shouted, still not looking at me.

"Zorc did not help you!" I yelled "he ruined you!"

"No, he made me stronger!" Bakura yelled turning to face me. "He made me train with him, train Diabound so that I could go into the palace to get the Millennium Items so that I could set my people free. He's the only one that ever listened to me. You and your people called my village evil because we were thieves. My people are not evil!"

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry for calling them such, Bakura."

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Zorc was using you," I said. "Let's pretend that you had won, do you know what would have happened?"

"You and the rest of the world would be in darkness while Zorc and I ruled the world, watching the world suffer at my wrath." Bakura replied.

"No" I said shaking my head. "You would be suffering along with us. Zorc was using you as his pawn. He didn't care about you or your family. He fed off of your hatred, your rage, your anger. He fed off of your misery. You said that Zorc prevented you from dying, he wasn't trying to save you, Bakura, no, he was trying to gain your trust, and he needed someone to gather the items to bring him into the world of the living so he could destroy it. He didn't care about you or how you were feeling; in fact, he, more than likely, was gloating about it! You think I'm here to gloat and poke fun that you're here!" I shouted, "I'm not! You should know me better than that; I don't want anyone to suffer. I have been through a lot of things, I had to save the world countless times, from Marik and his dark half, I had to save Marik from himself, I had to set Kaiba and Pegasus free from the darkness, I had to save Dartz, someone that was kept alive for 10,000 years because some evil god told him that the world needed to be destroyed and rebuilt like Atlantis because everyone on earth was evil. I set him free. And now, it's my turn to set you free from the darkness."

"The darkness makes me stronger," Bakura said turning around to face me. "The darkness gives me strength, rage, hatred, anger, my thirst for revenge, it makes me stronger, and it made me who I am. Zorc built me, shaped me, he made sure that I didn't give up. I can't believe you have the nerve to say that Zorc didn't care about me, if anyone cared about me, it was him. Where were you when I needed someone? Where were the other Gods?"

I didn't say anything. What could I say? He was right, no one was there for him at the time. But he was wrong about Zorc. He believed that Zorc cared about him and that he died for no reason. Bakura was blind to the fact that Zorc was pure evil.

"Exactly!" Bakura yelled, "You weren't there! Do you know who was? ZORC! That's right! He was there, training me, whipping me into shape, teaching me how the world worked. He made me give up the whole charade of happiness and stupid shit like that!"

"He's wrong Bakura,' I said shaking my head, "he's wrong."

"No he is not! Horakhty is!" Bakura shouted. "She said that love, happiness, trust, friendship, and such make you stronger. Well they don't! They're a sign of weakness!"

"Don't you want friends?" I asked

"No!" Bakura yelled. "Friendship is a lie! Friends will turn their backs on you!"

"That's not true," I said "I would never turn my back on any of my friends"

"If you and I were friends, you would turn your back on me, so don't give me that shit, pharaoh" Bakura snapped.

"That's not true" I said. Did he honestly think that? Hadn't he seen what I did for my friends? If things were different between us, if we were friends, I'd do anything for him just like I had my other friends. Bakura is so blinded by Zorc's lies that he can't even see the truth. It's not the fact that he doesn't want to see it, it's that he can't see it. Well, I was going to help him to see it! I was going to open his eyes to the truth and make him realize that I wasn't here to hurt him. I was here to help him. Why, I still didn't understand, but something about him was drawing me to him. But what was it?

Bakura rolled his eyes,"Enough with the lying already, I'm getting sick of hearing it!" Bakura shouted cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Don't you want to know how it feels to fall in love?" I whispered "Don't you ever wonder how it would be to have children?"

"Apparently, I already do," Bakura said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ryou is my descendant, according to Horakhty anyways." he replied looking at me again.

I blinked. Bakura had kids? Ryou was his descendant? Did that mean that I had kids and Yugi was my descendant too?

"Wow" I said I wasn't sure what to say to that. "That's umm…very interesting. I always wondered why you were so protective of him. I knew there was something more to the fact when you stepped in to save Ryou from Slifer's attack."

"Hmm," Bakura said. "Love is for fools; get that through your mind."

"No it's not," I said "Love makes us stronger, it builds us."

"It makes you fall apart!" Bakura snapped, "and I will have none of it, especially in front of you!"

"I feel sorry for you." I said

"Why?" he asked.

"You have so much potential, your family, they said that you were a loving child, someone that asked questions, someone who loved to play, someone who loved their family and the people of your village more than anything. You respected people, you looked up to them, your mother was your idol, she was everything to you. You had so much respect and so much love for your father. You hated that he wasn't always around, you didn't have any friends, but Adom, he was always there for you, helping you, Koranna, she took care of you, she was there for you when you needed her. Love is strength, not a weakness, you have people in the Afterlife waiting for you, let go of your anger Bakura, it doesn't make you stronger, and it makes you weaker! It makes you hate everything. Zorc didn't care anything about you! He wanted to see you suffer, he wanted you to work for him, and then, when he didn't need you anymore, he was going to throw you away! I don't know what he did to you but I'm going to undo it!" I shouted angrily.

I couldn't believe this! The things that Bakura was telling me, saying that love, happiness, and friendship were weakness. I knew that Bakura was messed up, but I didn't think it was this bad. I felt sorry for him. No one but Zorc was there for him; he believed Zorc's lies, believing that just because he was "helping" him that his words were true, they weren't. No, I would not sit here and listen to this anymore! Bakura needed to face the facts, that Zorc is a liar and he didn't want to help Bakura at all. No, Zorc fed off of Bakura's loneliness and hatred. He attacked him when he was a child, this broke him.

He needed my help, whether he wanted to admit to it or not, but he did. Azizi was right, he had the mind of a child, he didn't want to listen to anything, he thought he was always right; he wanted to be in control of everything. But, when his family died, he lost all of his control, he sunk down so low that he wanted to end his life. So that's where the scar on his chest came from. How could he do that to himself? Did he still think about "dying" I knew he hated it here, he believed that his family was in Ammunt, no matter how many times I tried to tell him that they weren't, that they were in that Afterlife. He wouldn't believe me. He said I knew nothing about them. But I did. Maybe not as well has he had, but I had spent a lot of time with them, so I think I would have an understanding of them.

I knew that they loved Bakura more than anything; they wanted him to be happy. But Bakura refused to feel such an emotion. Because he didn't know what happiness was, he didn't know how it felt to be happy, truly happy, he didn't know how it felt for someone to love him, unconditionally, he needed someone to love him, not just his family, truly, love him, to accept him for who he is, flaws and all. I hope he finds that person; he needs them, more than ever.

I looked at Bakura, he stood there not saying anything, neither of us spoke. He was lost, so broken, the tales of Bakura's childhood flashed through my mind. It broke my heart to see that someone like that could end up so miserable. It didn't make any sense. To sink as low as to want to end your own life, it shook me to my core that Bakura had gone through depression, severe depression. Bakura seemed so assertive, so determined, wouldn't giving up be a sign of weakness according to his philosophy anyways.

"I'd like to see you try," Bakura said breaking me from my thoughts.

"I plan to do more than try, Bakura." I said.

"Hmm"

"I'm not going to let you fall," I said. "I'm not going to watch you suffer."

"What do you want?" he asked. "What kind of game are you playing with me? I'm through with games!"

"We finally agree on something," I said with small smile.

"I'm not agreeing with you pharaoh, you're playing a game and I want out!" he shouted.

"I'm not playing a game with you Bakura." I said.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work" Bakura spat, "so you can leave already!You did your job!"

"I'm not leaving," I said. "Not without you"

Bakura looked at me again, not saying anything for a moment.

"What do you want from me?" he asked

"I don't want anything from you." I replied.

"Stop lying!" he yelled

"I'm not, lying, Bakura!" I cried.

"Yes you are!" he shouted. "You have to want something! Do you want me to give you everything I ever stole from you and the other pharaohs? Do you want me to bow down to you? Congratulate you on your winnings against me? Do you want me to surrender to you? To give myself to you?! What do you want Pharaoh!? I'm sick of this! I'm sick of looking at you, sick of talking to you. I just want to be left alone! Stop playing mind games with me, stop lying to me, I already know that my people are in Ammunt, you're wasting your time by coming here! You're a fool to believe that I would ever listen to you!" he was seething with rage, his eyes glaring into mine.

Neither of us spoke for a while.

Bakura took a deep breath, closing his eyes, he let it out slowly, and he opened his eyes to look at me. "I'll ask you again," he said trying to calm himself down, "What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy." I replied looking into his eyes.

**Damn two long ass chapters again! Damn my wrist hurts…of course just so happens to be my left hand, the one I write with. Yay left –handed power! :D. I really, love how this story is going, it's wonderful, I love Bakura and Atem's rants and arguments, how both of them think about what the other says, it's amazing. I told y'all that things are going to get interesting, these two have a LONG way to go before friendship is even involved, no, this story will be realistic, you do not go from hating someone to being lovers with someone, we need to build to that, so that means this story, will more than likely be very long, which is awesome because I love this story so much. Stuck with You now has 30 chapters yay! I am taking a break from that story and I'm going to focus on this one, because this is the story that's on my mind right now, this is the story that my mind wants me to write.**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Til next time :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Light VS Shadow

Edited: 6/28/13

We get another chapter, don't be surprised, I don't wait up for reviews, I don't really care, when I write, I write, people read when they read, it's the way the cookie crumbles. This chapter was giving me a very hard time, especially the first quarter I guess, not sure when I finally picked up the "magical" idea, but nevertheless (that is such a sexy word, if I'm not mistaken, it's called an Adverb Conjunction) :D but anyways, it's a good chapter, I think so anyways…

There is a lot of emotion in this chapter, they are in the Realm of Light, not the Shadow Realm, I made that up, so I say how it works and it fits so wonderfully for these two wouldn't you agree?

Light VS Shadow, that's the chapter title, you will see why, it makes sense to call it that so that's what it's called. For some reason, I'm trying to figure out where I came up with the title to this story from…it makes perfect sense doesn't it. Well, if it doesn't now, then it will by the end of this story, I promise it will :D. Just you wait my bestest frans, things are going to get good; I have lots and lots of plans for this story. We're not even closes to the good parts yet, we have to make Atem and Bakura "suffer" more don't we? Yes, I believe we do.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the tile Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Fourteen: Light VS Shadow

[Bakura's POV]:

"I want you to be happy," Atem said looking at me in the eye.

I stared back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had the pharaoh gone lost his mind? What kind of sick game was he playing "I want you to be happy" HA! If this fool thought I was going to fall for such trickery then he had another thing coming!

I don't know how many times I have to tell people that happiness was fools. Happiness prevented you from doing what you needed to get done. If I spent my time trying to be happy instead of getting revenge, then where would I be?

No, revenge, anger, rage, hatred, those were the only emotions that made sense. Pain was the key to everything. Horakhty said she wanted me to be unlocked. I'm already unlocked, you can't unlock something that's already opened.

Darkness was my comfort, it shielded me from the light, the happiness, the love. I wanted no part in such foolishness. I was no fool. No, Zorc had brought me up well, when I was younger I tried to slip back into hope, hope that my family wasn't really dead, hope that the Pharaoh didn't order the attack on my village, hope that I would find someone to love me.

But those things were nothing more than child's play, foolish thoughts, that, thankfully, I didn't have anymore. Atem said he was here to save me. Save me from what? I didn't need to be saved, nor did I want to be saved! I wanted to be fed to Ammunt, there was no point in my existence, Zorc was gone, and my family was gone.

There was no one, nothing to live for.

Atem said that he met my family, that he had become friends with Koranna and Adom. I didn't want to believe him, I couldn't. But could it be possible that they were in the Afterlife? I knew they weren't evil, we were thieves, and we never hurt anyone. In fact, that's why I got so upset with Zorc when I first met him, when he told me that I had to kill the pharaoh.

_"Akefia," Mother called from the kitchen I had just walked back from playing in the Nile with Adom, I was six at the time, and Adom had just turned nine. _

_"Yes?" I asked walking toward her, Adom did the same. I knew that Mother had wanted me for something important; she never called me by my first name. _

_"Adom, I need to speak with your brother alone, do you mind helping Koranna?" Mother asked. _

_Adom nodded going into Koranna's room. _

_"Sit, son," she said motioning me to take a seat at the table and I did so. "Someday, you will have to provide for the village." _

_"Yes I know," I said softly. _

_"But there are things you need to know," she said not taking her eyes off of me. _

_I looked up at her, not saying anything. _

_"We not thieves, not murders, remember that. If you must kill someone, do it because you absolutely have to. Nothing more, understand?" Mother said sternly. _

_"Yes, Mother," I replied. _

_"Good," she said ,"come here," she motioned and I got up, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her lap. "You have so much potential, so much spirit, you're very intelligent, as you get older and those things will grow. You have so much to live for no matter how bad life seems you have everything to live for, never give up, my son. No matter how hopeless the situation may seem, no matter what you do, I will always love you." _

_"Yes, I know Mother," I said hugging her back. "I love you too." _

_"And another thing," she said I pulled away looking at her. _

_"What is it?" I asked. _

_"Someday, someone will want your heart, someone that will love you unconditionally, someone that will stand by your side, who will challenge you, make you angry, make you cry, but they'll make you happy, truly, happy. When you find that person, give them your soul." _

_My soul mate_

Mother had lied. She wasted her time by saying those things. Love was a pitiful thing, it held you back. It got in the way of what you truly needed. I needed revenge, the world needed to suffer, just like I had. Everyone said that we needed to be stronger, well, why not give them the key to strength?

_Pain_

It was the key to strength, it molded your being, and it shaped you, made you stronger. If I hadn't have suffered all of those years, training, stealing then I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. Zorc taught me skills, skills that I would forever hold dear. Zorc took care of me; I owed him a lot, that's why I made the agreement with him that day, when I was sixteen years old.

_"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled storming into the sanctuary that I had been living in for years. I threw down several bags, which contained some gold and some food. I sat down, leaning against the wall, bringing my legs up to my chest, I folded my arms on my knees burying my face in them. _

_"Well someone is in a chipper mood" Zorc cackled, "Didn't get laid today?" _

_"Is that all there is to life?" I spat glaring up at him. _

_Zorc laughed,"What seems to be the trouble Touzoku?" _

_"Everything!" I yelled, "I'm sick of this!" _

_"Well, what you want me to do about it?" Zorc sneered, "I'm sick of your whining but you don't see me complaining." _

_I didn't say anything. _

_"You need to snap out of your depression," Zorc said "You need to grow up and face the facts: Your people are gone, now are you going to wallow in your own misery and try to become happy, while your family suffers in those items, or are you going to use that misery to build yourself? To fuel your rage, so that you can win against the pharaoh, misery loves company; share your misery with the world Touzoku!" _

_"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to just end my life?" I asked, "How would it be fair for the rest of the world to suffer?" _

_"Everyone is a weakling!" Zorc replied, "You're the only one that can give them strength!" _

_"How?" I asked._

_"I'll make you a deal; since I'm nice." Zorc said, "I'll set your family free, if you can set me free." _

_"How do I do that?" I asked. _

_"Destroy the pharaoh." he replied. _

I tried. I did everything in my power and I failed him. The only being that ever cared about me, besides my family, now they're gone, they're all gone. I'll never see them again. Atem said he came here to help me, he told me that he couldn't leave her without me, well, I guess he is just going to have to stay here because I'm not leaving with him!

_Not now._

**_Not ever!_**

I looked at Atem, throwing my head back in a fit of laughter. He stared at me, raising his eye brow in confusion.  
"What's so funny?" he asked

"You want _me_ to be happy?" I asked between laughs.

"Yes!" he snapped, "is that so hard to believe?!"

"Yes!" I cried, "Man, what the hell have you been doing up there?!"

"Thinking," he said

"Well, that's a first." I said with a smirk.

"If I didn't think, you would have won." Atem said narrowing his eyes at me.

"No, you would have won anyways," I spat, "Because I'm the "bad guy" and you're the "good guy." Horakhty said when you placed the items on the Stone Tablet, everything was all fine and dandy, but of course when I did it, all hell broke loose!"

"All hell broke loose because you summoned Zorc!" Atem shouted.

"Yes, to destroy you!" I yelled angrily.

"Why do you hate me?" Atem asked softly.

"What?" I asked did he just ask me why I hated him? Shouldn't he know that by now?! This game he was playing was getting old quickly!Well, I was going to finish it! "Shouldn't you know the answer to that question?" I spat. "We've hated each other for over five thousand years, I know that you lost your memory when you seal our souls in the items, but you gained your memories back. So why the hell are you asking me such a stupid question?!"

"It's not stupid." Atem said. "I know that you think that my father ordered the attack on your village..."

"Well, he did!" I snapped.

"And that my uncle led the cult to destroy your home." Atem said.

"He did!" I cried, "I saw that fool!"

"Yes, I know and for that I am truly sorry." Atem said sincerely looking at me.

"Get to the point Pharaoh!" I spat

Atem sighed closing his eyes. "Do you truly hate me?" he asked, "or did Zorc tell you to hate me?"

I blinked. These mind games this kid was playing were driving me insane. First he says my family was in the Afterlife, and then he said he wants me to be happy and now he's asking me if I hate him or if Zorc told me to hate him? What kind of stupid shit is that!

"I **hate** you!" I spat, my fists clenching at my sides. I glared at him as I spoke. "No, that's too pathetic of a word, I loathe you, I despise you, looking at you makes my blood run cold and makes me want to destroy everything" I hissed in aggravation. "Everything is your fault!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Atem cried angrily, "You are seven years older than me! How the hell can it be my fault?!"

"Your father died before I could get a hold of him, so I went after you instead." I said, "Of course, I didn't know you were the Chosen Pharaoh at the time, the one that could control the Gods at will!" I shouted. "You won, pharaoh!" I spat acidly "the game is over, I lost, now please get out of my sight!"

"No!" Atem yelled "You need to accept the fact that someone is willing to help you! I don't have to do this! I am risking my soul to save you! I have one year to save you that's it, and then I'm trapped here for eternity with you! I am sorry that I hurt you, I am sorry for whatever my uncle put you through. I am sorry for all the pain that you have been dealt, but that doesn't mean you have to put all your anger out on me! I'm sick of your rants about how much you hate me! Grow up Bakura! Your family is in the Afterlife, they're fine! The only thing they're missing is **YOU!**"

I started to walk away from him. He ran up to me.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked I pushed him aside.

"Away from you," I said walking away.

I climbed down the mountain and walked somewhere, far, far away from Atem. I didn't feel him following me; maybe he realized I was serious. I didn't need nor did I want his help. Help was for fools! I could do this on my own! I could escape from here; I just needed to find the exit to this place.

Horakhty said that the Shadow Realm and the Realm of Light were connected; they were parallel to each other. So where was the gate that separated the realms? Horakhty said that my ties to the Shadow Realm were cut off. But were they truly? If they were then why was the "darkness" still there? I could hear Zorc's words clear as day in my head, but the more I stayed here, the fainter they became.

_Only your true soul mate can save you, unlocking yourself from you_

What did she mean? This is who I am right? Someone who was bitter and cold? Someone who hated the world for causing me to suffer? Suffer made me stronger, it was something that I craved. No one understood it because they refused to open their eyes to the truth.

But if suffering was strength, then how did I lose against Atem?

Atem wasn't suffering; no he had everything he could possibly ever want. He was the pharaoh and I was a thief. He didn't need to be here. He wasn't being punished; in fact, he should be getting praises from the Gods. He had saved the world, so why was he here?

He told me that he was here to save me; he said that he wanted me to be happy. But why would he want me to be happy? Didn't he understand that I gave up on such foolishness long ago?

I continued to walk, I wasn't sure where I was heading, and everything looked the same here, mountains, some water here and there. Sand, lots of sand and a lot of light. That was about it. Nothing special, nothing exciting, I decided to sit near the pond, I liked to call the "memory pond" since every time I stepped in that stupid thing, flashbacks of my childhood flashed before my eyes, like I was living them at that very moment.

Atem said he wasn't happy. How could that be? There was no way he was miserable! He was in the Afterlife, he was able to see his family and friends, and he didn't have to deal with me anymore. He said that my mother demanded that he save me. But why would she do that? I knew that my mother loved me; we were close, we didn't have that many arguments. She died before I had the chance to apologize to her.

Zorc taught me that I didn't need to apologize so I pushed it in the back of my mind, now, all the thoughts I had pushed in the back of my mind were coming out. I had been here for Ra knows how long, thinking. That's all I was able to do. I tried to figure out a logical explanation to all of this and I couldn't come up with a single one! I knew that the Millennium items were created to protect Egypt from an invading attack. But in order to create them, souls of innocent people needed to be captured to power them up. Since my people were thieves, Aknamkanon used this, saying that they were evil, and then he told his brother, Aknadin to come here on my seventh birthday to destroy everything. That was such a lovely birthday present right there!

The next morning, I met Zorc, I never thought as to why I had met Zorc right after I lost everything, he told me that he was here to help me, to help me seek revenge, to help me plummet the world into darkness, to give strength to the world by making them let go of happiness and take in misery. That's what the world was about: pain and misery. Happiness was overrated; it shielded you from the truth.

Did Atem finally understand that? Did he realize that happiness would only get in the way of true power? No, he wasn't like that. Even when he was pharaoh, before he locked our souls in the items, he believed in team work and helping others. Of course, he contradicted himself by not helping me, then again, if he offered it, I would have refused. I wouldn't disobey Zorc. He was the only thing I had.

Now that he's gone, I had nothing.

Atem said he was here to save me. He told me that he wouldn't let me fall, that he wouldn't stand here and watch me suffer. But didn't he hate me? When you hate someone you're supposed to want them to suffer. To cause them to bleed, watch them beg for forgiveness. I was in control, I control the hands of time, I was the dark master, second in command to Zorc, and I was the only one worthy of controlling the Shadow Realm.

I understood that life was nothing but pain. I understood that I was put on this earth to destroy it, to make people see that pain was the only way. Happiness was a lie. I wanted no part in happiness. I wanted to be in control, to be strong. I had to be. I had to do what I had to do to survive, being the last member of Kul Elna, having white hair and eyes like my mother's: pale violet eyes, I had to learn the hard way that no one would be there for me.

When I was younger, I didn't want anything to do with Zorc, I fled, thousands of times, looking for help, but no one would help me. So I gave up and went to Zorc, he was the only one willing to help me. Yet, Horakhty told me that he didn't care about me. How could that be? If he didn't care about me then why was he wasting his time trying to help me? Zorc taught me the opposite of what my family taught me. When I was a child, I would battle within myself until finally, I couldn't take it anymore: I gave myself to Zorc.

I thought that was the best decision I could possibly make, he made me strong, when I made a mistake, he would hurt me, when I was a child I was afraid of him, but as I got older, I learned that he was trying to help me. I had a lot of respect for him; he knew what he was talking about. And when I made the agreement with him, I refused to let him down.

But I did! I failed him! I failed everyone! Now, I'm trapped in Horakhty's realm. The Realm of Light, the polar opposite of the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm allowed me to hide, to mask my feelings, to control them. The Shadow Realm allowed me to put all the feelings of being without my family behind me, the feelings of wanting someone to love me. Growing up, I craved those feelings, the feelings of happiness, of love, and friendship. But I knew that those things would never happen for me because I wasn't worth it.

After being around Zorc for a while, I learned that those things were put on earth to trick us into believing that things would work out, friendship was put here for humans to depend on others, but they would always be shot down. Love was put here to counteract hate, a very strong emotion to overpower hate and prevent you from completing tasks that needed to be completed. And happiness, happiness was the worst one of all! Zorc told me that love and happiness intertwined together, that most of the time when people fell in love, they found happiness. Happiness was the polar opposite of misery, of sorrow, of pain; it was what humans were taught to go after.

I didn't want to be happy, but I didn't want to be miserable either. I hated living like this, day after day, sitting here, thinking about them, thinking about my life and how it would be if they didn't get slaughtered that night, if I died instead. It should have been me! That's what I told myself over and over again.

The Realm of Light exposes you; it brings your wants, fears and desires out, the ones that you were able to hide while in the Shadow Realm. Thoughts of wanting to be loved filled my mind, but why? It didn't make any sense! I didn't want to be loved! I wanted revenged, I wanted the world to suffer, and I wanted the pharaoh to pay for what he did!

Even if I did want love, there was no one out there for me. I had ruined that chance a long time ago, I would always be alone, that's the way I liked it, it made me stronger. Love would only make me weaker. I would not be weak.

_But I was._

I was falling apart in this realm. Horakhty's and Atem's words haunted me. Atem told me that he was risking his soul by being here and that he couldn't leave without me. Who sent him here? Why was he here? It didn't make any sense! He told me that he wanted me to be happy, that I was "fucked up" and I needed help. He said he didn't want to see me suffer.

What happened in the Afterlife? I thought he hated me. He seemed different, the look he gave me, what was that? The way he looked at me, it wasn't the same look he gave me the last time I saw him, when I was using Ryou's body to play the Dark RPG, no, this look, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it terrified me.

No, I was not afraid of the pharaoh, by any means. I wasn't afraid of anyone! I was the King of Thieves, I killed and stole, and I made sure nothing stood in my way of getting what I wanted. I had the best known Ka in the land, I defeated the Gods and I had one in the palm of my hand, I worked for him and he worked for me. He helped me and I helped him. We were a force to be reckoned with. But, then Atem called Horakhty and it was over.

The light swallowed Zorc's soul. I watched, terrified out of my mind, I had never been so scared in my entire life. I knew that I was done for, I would be sent straight to Ammunt for the crimes I committed, there was no going into the judging hall for even a chance at passing MA'at's judgment because the result was set in stone.

Yet, here I was in the Realm of Light. I had asked Horakhty to take me out of this place because being here was pointless, yet she refused. She told me that I would not be able to hide in the darkness, that my utmost fears, wants and desires would be known here. But what were those? She asked me what I wanted. I told her I wanted to "die" she told me that she wouldn't listen to the commands of her brother, that she wanted_ my_ answer. But what was my answer?

What did _I_ want?

Honestly, I wasn't sure anymore, but I knew one thing: I wanted to get out of here. I felt so exposed, so empty, like all my thoughts could be heard, I felt as though someone was mocking me. I felt the light and the shadows battling within my mind, battling for dominance, the one that would win would be the one that would save me or cause me to fall.

But which one was the right choice?

It would make more sense for me to choose the darkness. I had lived in it, breathe it, the darkness comforted me, it helped me through my hardships, make me a stronger person. Yet, the light had won against the darkness, Horakhty destroyed Zorc, she didn't even look like she broke a sweat killing him! How powerful was the Goddess of Light? Zorc had defeated everyone that the pharaoh and his people threw at him, even the Gods. Yet, when Atem unlocked the rest of his powers, he unlocked Horakhty allowing her to come into the world of the living. Then, she destroyed the only being that ever cared about me.

So, if Horakhty could do that to Zorc and he was the ruler of darkness, then did the darkness have power of the light in my heart? Horakhty said that Ryou was born because of my light. Did I really have light in me? Or was that just something that Horakhty used to get me to fall victim to her? Zorc was strong; he was a god, a god that I looked up to. Yet, he failed; he died trying to teach the world a better way: the way of suffering and pain.

But was that the real way? Was Zorc lying? I didn't want to believe it, but something told me that he was. Horakhty told me that he cared nothing about me that he was using me. Using my loneliness, my misery, to gain my trust and to make the world suffer. But why would he do that? What was his true motivates? I didn't want to believe that the one thing that tried to help me would actually be using me. But maybe it was true….

Horakhty said in order for me to be allowed to leave this place, my heart had to become one with my soul mate, so that I could be unlocked that the true me would come out when that happened. So who was this soul mate? Where were they? Nowhere! That's where! Because they didn't exist, because I didn't exist, I had no soul; I gave it up a long time ago.

If my soul mate was the only one that could save me from this place, then why was Atem here?

[Atem's POV]:

I watched Bakura leave, I tried to stop him, we needed to talk about this. I thought about going after him, but he knew this place better than I did, and I wouldn't find him. Maybe I went too far. Horakhty said he had been in the Realm of Light for six years now, I could tell he was different that he had changed. He tried so desperately to hold on to something that wasn't true.

What did Zorc tell him! I felt sorry for Bakura, watching everyone he loved die in front of him, not being able to save them then getting told all this bullshit about how love was for fools and that suffering made you stronger? That didn't even make any sense!

If that were true, wouldn't Bakura have defeated me? Wouldn't Zorc of killed Horakhty instead of the other way around? I told Bakura I wanted him to be happy. He laughed about it, saying that it was a waste of time and that he didn't want to be happy.

I think he does. The difference between what he says and the look in his eyes didn't match up, a, they were totally different from one another. I could see the sadness, the loneliness, he felt lost and hopeless. He believed that his family was eaten by Ammunt.

When Bakura told me that he tried to kill himself while he was growing up, it broke my heart. Hearing the tales of his childhood, I couldn't believe that someone as carefree as Bakura would want to end their life. What _did_ Zorc do to _him_? He broke him, that's what he did. No,worse than that. I broke Bakura. I broke him when I defeat him, when I locked him in the Ring, when I locked his Ka away.

Zorc, on the other hand, ruined him! He caused Bakura to put everything that he ever cared about, everything that his family taught him in the back of his mind. He taught him wicked ways that the world needed to be destroyed; that his family was in the items, suffering. The spirits of Kul Elna weren't trapped in the items, no, they were trapped in Kul Elna, they were suffering because of Zorc and my father set them free when he protected me from them.

I knew that the spirits didn't mean it, they just wanted to be set free. Otherwise, they wouldn't have gone with my father to the Afterlife. Bakura was furious, almost to the point of tears; I never have seen Bakura so broken before.

When I told Bakura about his family, he was furious. I knew that I was playing with fire by talking about them, but he needed to know the truth. I need to save him but in order to do that, I had to let him know that there was something to live for. When he told me that his family was in Ammunt, my heart sank. He knew they weren't evil, so why would he believe that, unless, he thought that they were being punished because of what he did.

The Gods were not evil. Bakura blamed them for his suffering, yet, he says its strength. So, according to Bakura's philosophy, he should be thanking the Gods for causing him to suffer because it made him stronger right?

Whether Bakura wants to admit it or not, everything he was taught to believe isn't what he actually believes. No, if Bakura truly believed that, then he wouldn't have tried to save his people, he wouldn't have given me that look when I told him I wanted him to be happy, that I didn't want him to suffer, that I didn't want him to fall. Bakura was in pain, more pain that I realized, more pain than I was in.

I wasn't in pain, I felt empty, that's all, I was content, but I wasn't happy. Azizi made me realize that, the talks with him, helped me a lot, realizing the difference between being content and being happy, I thought I knew what that was. But now, I'm not so sure.

Before I decided to come here to help save Bakura, my mother told me to follow my heart. My heart and my mind battled each other, my mind told me that Bakura wasn't worth saving because he had done terrible things, but my heart, on the other hand, told me that I needed to give him another chance. That, that wasn't the real Bakura that I knew. That the man I met 5000 years ago was someone who was full of hatred and rage, someone who was taught only darkness, someone that was lonely and didn't want to admit it.

Bakura was lonely, I knew he was, you could see it in his eyes, I knew he wanted someone to love him, he needed them. He deserved them, Azizi said that I was in love with Bakura and Bakura was in love with me. But how could that be? Bakura was attractive, very attractive, no doubt, but I couldn't see myself with him. Not that way anyways, for years we fought, battling the monsters we were in control of, battling with swords, verbal fights. That's when I hated him, that's when I was trying to protect the world from him, trying to prevent Zorc from trying to destroy the world.

Yet, Azizi's words were haunting me. If I was in love with him, then shouldn't it be easy for me to imagine kissing him, touching him, making love to him? I couldn't picture it, but I didn't picture harming him either. I wanted to help him. My heart told me it was the right thing to do. Mother told me to always follow my heart, and Yugi told me that I needed to open my eyes to other people's pains.

And I was. I was opening my eyes to Bakura's pains. I had pushed his pain aside for so long and now, I was accepting that he needed my help, no matter what he said, I wasn't going to give up on him. No, he was lost and broken. I was the only one that could help him; I was the only one that could save him from the darkness.

All of his ties with the Shadow Realm were cut off, but I knew he was battling within himself, you could tell the changes in him, the real Bakura was trying to break out of the confinments that Bakura had forced his true personality into, to become free again. Who was the real Bakura? I wanted to know, the tales of Bakura's childhood made me want to meet him more than ever.

I could help Bakura, I could give him a hand in helping him find himself again, but it was ultimately up to Bakura to truly conquer the darkness. But could he do it? I knew that Bakura was strong; no doubt, someone that went through what he did had to be strong. But was he strong enough? Did he want to be saved? It didn't matter how much I tried to help him, if he didn't want to be saved, then he wouldn't be.

I had a year to save him that was it. If Azizi words were true, then I would do everything in my power to save him. I was risking my soul to save him. What else was there? What more could I possibly give? Why was I doing this? I knew that Bakura didn't deserve to stay all alone. I knew he didn't want to be here, but I knew that he would never accept me. I knew that I was wasting my time, trying to tell myself that he would.

Azizi told me that Bakura was in love with me as well. I couldn't see it. I couldn't see Bakura loving anyone but his family. He had to be in control. Love was an emotion that was out of control, it caused other emotions that you never felt before to erupt inside of you, emotions that made you happy.

Bakura wanted to be happy, but he was afraid to be. He was afraid of losing control; he couldn't bear the thought of losing any of it. He felt as it was a weakness. I wanted to be in control as well, I didn't want anyone telling me what to do. I wanted to be in control of my life, to become happy. But how could I? I would become miserable trying to save Bakura because he would never come with me. He would never believe that I was doing everything in my power to get him to the Afterlife so he could pass , I knew he would never appreciate what I was trying to do for him, what I was giving up for him, so that he could have a chance to be happy.

Why was I doing this? He was my enemy right? He hated me, I hated him. That's how the world worked, you don't risk your soul to save your enemy, you don't ask about your enemy's childhood and you don't talk to their family! You don't go to the Gods, asking to save your enemy for eternal damnation of loneliness and despair! No, you do that for someone that you love. Someone that you truly, loved, unconditionally, someone that you'd give your soul to.

I was risking my soul for Bakura; I told him I wanted him to be happy, that wasn't a lie. He needed to let go of his pain so he could become happy. I wasn't going to give up on him. No, I couldn't give up on him. I was here, I talked to the Gods, Horakhty told me the rules, and I agreed to them.

But why had I? Why did I risk my soul to save Bakura if Bakura was my enemy? If I hated him, then why was I here? I didn't have to come here, only Nalori demanded me to come here, I hated the fact that she did that, but maybe that was just her way of expressing herself. No, I didn't have to come here, I _asked_ the Gods for the chance to save Bakura. Even after everything he put me through; I felt in my heart that I should give him a chance, to set him free.

_Why?_

You risk your soul for the person that you love, the person that you want to spend the rest of forever with, to share your secrets with, someone that you could trust with your heart, someone that wouldn't abandon you, no matter what:your soul mate.

_Was Bakura my soul mate?_


	16. Chapter 15: The Fall

Edited 6/28/13

I was listening to this song in the car on my way to get my dad from school (it's on one of my magical CDs of wonder) and I thought of this story….so it helped me write this chapter :D wheeeeeeeeee oh and of course I don't own the song because if I did then I would be One Republic, which I am not. I am Snooglepuff! I shall be known as Snooglepuff so when y'all review say: That was awesome Snooglepuff or you can call me Kura-chan or Bakura Master as well. SNOOGLEPUFF!

Say (All I need): One Republic:

Do you know where your heart is?

Do you think you can find it?

Or did you trade it for something

Somewhere better just to have it?

Do you know where your love is?

Do you think that you lost it?

You felt it so strong, but

Nothing's turned out how you wanted

Well, bless my soul

You're a lonely soul

Cause you won't let go

Of anything you hold

Well, all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head

Do you know what your fate is?

And are you trying to shake it?

You're doing your best and your best look

You're praying that you make it

Well, bless my soul

You're a lonely soul

'Cause you won't let go

Of anything you hold

Well, all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head

I said all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head

Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?

Better than you had it

Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?

Do you think you can find it?

Yeah, better than you had it

Better than you had it

I said I all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head

I said all I need

Is the air I breathe

And a place to rest

My head

Whenever the end is

Do you think you can see it?

Well, until you get there

Go on, go ahead and scream it

Just say it

That song is awesome isn't it? Atem's part was giving me a hard time, I think that's strange sense I believe last chapter Bakura's was…oh and have y'all noticed my sexy little pattern I have going on :D. Anyways this chapter is SAD and it makes you think as always. But don't worry, you'll like it, just see what I'm talking about. It's awesome! I love this chapter! Though, to be honest I think Chapters 13 & 14 were the best :D but who knows? They were the hardest to write, well, actually last chapter was…uggh who cares. I'm tired! I have to type a 2 page essay for Psych again yet this time I have to pick a topic for social psychology I'm not sure what I will chose…hmm…luckily I don't have to do MLA or APA format that shit is so annoying.

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter, things are getting good :D There is a reason for the chapter title, though, it might not make sense now, it will later. Now then, go read the chapter my pretties while I go play with my snails :D

~Snooglepuff :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Fifteen: The Fall

[Atem's POV]:

Soul mates. A simple word with so much meaning behind it, to give your soul to someone meant that you truly loved them. But I didn't love Bakura, so why was I risking my soul for him?

Did I feel guilty? Having him be all alone, knowing that his family was with me in the Afterlife and Bakura would sit here, always blaming himself for their deaths, blaming my father and me for their deaths? Battling within himself, I could tell that the Realm of Light was taking its toll on Bakura.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he knew that the only way to get out of this place was to come with me. But what was he waiting on? I told him that his family was in the Afterlife. Shouldn't that be enough? He called me a liar, telling me that I knew nothing about them and I needed to stay away from them. But I wasn't about to back down. No, I was here to help him.

I knew that coming here was going to be risky, Horakhty told me the rules, she told me how this place worked and what needed to be done. I knew that Bakura wouldn't drop everything and let me help him. No, Bakura hated me, but I had moved on from hate.

No, I didn't hate Bakura anymore. I couldn't hate him, not after being in the Afterlife, not after learning about him. But I didn't love him either. No, love was too strong of a word, I didn't even like him. I was here to save him from being destroyed because he had people in the Afterlife waiting for him that loved him.

But he refused to see that. He refused to admit that I was right. I was in the Afterlife, I knew who was there and who wasn't. Bakura had been here the whole time: alone. I knew that Bakura like to be alone, but this was too alone. There was _nobody_ here. It felt lonely, yet warm at the same time.

The Realm of Light exposes you; it reveals who you truly are because you are not able to hide in the darkness any longer. So what did that mean for Bakura? How much emotional damage had been done to him? How much fight was left in him? How much did he truly believe Zorc's lies?

_None_

The _real_ Bakura didn't believe a single word that monster told him. No, the Bakura I had come to know, the one who killed and didn't care who he was hurting, that's the one that believed everything, the one that Zorc had created. He took an innocent child, used fear and fake promises to mold him into someone that would be his puppet.

Bakura thought he was the puppeteer, when he controlled Ryou, forcing him to do awful things, but in reality, it was Bakura who was getting played with. But would he ever realize that? Would he accept that Zorc was wrong? That Zorc taught him wrong and not right?

Bakura needed help; there was no doubt about it, but getting him to accept it was another thing much less admitting to it.

Sitting here wondering about things wasn't going to make them better. I needed to find Bakura, I didn't have long, and I'm sure time passed faster here than it did on earth, so a year was a lot shorter than it usually was.

How would I go about saving Bakura? If someone didn't want to be saved then I couldn't do anything about it. Bakura had to want to be saved. But I wasn't about to throw in the towel, no, I had people counting on me. People that loved him, that risked their lives for him.

_"Koranna," I said we were sitting in the grass near the pond of the Ocean Region. _

_"I already know what you're going to ask me." she said with a sigh not turning to face me. She closed her eyes for a moment. "But you need to know so I will tell you, because then, maybe you'll understand" _

_I nodded. _

_[Flashback, no one's POV]: _

_"Nalori," Azizi said coming inside, "We have a problem" _

_Nalori who was sitting at the kitchen table with Adom and Koranna looked up; Bakura was in his room because he was grounded. _

_"What is it dear?" Nalori asked. _

_"The Pharaoh's men are here." Azizi answered."I have to warn the others, get the kids to the Sanctuary." Azizi turned, heading out the door. _

_Nalori stood up grabbing Adom's hand. "Koranna, get your brother and go through the backdoor to get to the Sanctuary." _

_"But what about you?" Koranna asked tears forming in her eyes. _

_"I'll be fine," Nalori said, "I'm taking a different route, I'll meet you there soon." _

_"Please, be careful Mother." Koranna begged. _

_"I will," Nalori said giving her daughter a hug. "I'll see you soon" _

_Koranna nodded._

_"Come on Adom, this way." Nalori said slowly opening the door. _

_Koranna opened Bakura's bedroom door, jerking Bakura out of bed. _

_"WH-What?" he grumbled half asleep "What's going on Kora?" _

_"Shh," she hissed trying to stay composed, "they'll hear you." _

_"Who will?" Bakura asked becoming frantic. Koranna put her hand over her brother's mouth. _

_"Don't talk Bakura," Koranna warned. She led Bakura through the house until she got to the backdoor. _

_"Kora what's going on?" Bakura whispered becoming scared. _

_Koranna didn't answer, she looked around before darting out onto the men hadn't gotten this far into town yet. Koranna opened the trap door that led to the sanctuary. She picked Bakura up. _

_"What's going on?" Bakura cried as they made their way down the stairs. "Where's Mother?! Where's Adom?!" Bakura screamed struggling within his sister's grasp. _

_"She-Bakura, just stay quiet or they'll find you." Koranna warned walking further down the steps. She took Bakura to wall that she thought would be safe for him to hide. _

_She placed Bakura down gently. _

_Koranna knelt down giving Bakura a hug. _

_"Sister?" Bakura asked tears falling down his cheeks. "What's going on? I'm scared." _

_"I know." she said softly,"But I promise nobody will hurt you." _

_"What's going on?" Bakura cried. _

_"Shh," Koranna said wrapping her arms around her little brother,"please don't cry." _

_"Please tell me what's going on!" Bakura shouted tears rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls "Where is everyone?!" _

_"Don't move from this spot, I'll be back." Koranna said standing up. _

_"Where are you going?!" Bakura cried trying to follow his sister. _

_"Stay Bakura," Koranna said looking back at Bakura for the last time "Remember what we taught you, never give up and always be yourself, promise me that, brother." _

_Bakura nodded tears staining his cheeks, "I promise," he choked. _

_"I'll be back." she said then she ran out from behind the sanctuary. _

_Two guards caught her as she was trying to make it to the stairs. _

_"Looks like I found another one." the guard said. _

_"Good, are there any others?" the other asked._

_"No." Koranna said the guards who were blocking her way looked at her. The other grabbed her pinning her against the wall. _

_"Is that so?" the guard asked. "How do we know you're not lying?" _

_"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Koranna asked praying to the Gods that they didn't realize there was a secret room in the sanctuary where her brother was hiding. _

_"This is be the ninety-ninth soul, we don't need another one if there is one." the other room said, "Just kill her already." _

_"The boss said to kill them all!" the first one cried. _

_"Yeah well we're in a rush here; we don't have much time before the sun comes up." the other one said. _

_"Okay," the first guard said he averted his gaze back to Koranna. "Looks like you're in luck today," he said with a laugh,"You're my last victim." _

_[Atem's POV]: _

_"So you sacrificed yourself for your brother didn't you?" I asked I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could my father's guards do something as horrible as that and laugh about it? _

_Koranna didn't say anything. She stared at the water, she then turned toward me. _

_"I know that you don't have siblings," Koranna said "I know that you hate Bakura, but he means the world to me. I can't stand to see him suffer and I know he is. Please, help him. You're the only one who can." _

I blinked, trying to get the tears that were starting to form to disappear, but they kept falling. Koranna was counting on me to save Bakura; she sacrificed herself so that Bakura could have a chance to live.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I had to find Bakura. I started to walk around calling his name, of course, he refused to answer. But I wasn't about to give up, no, I couldn't. Not after what Koranna had told me.

[Bakura's POV]:

Could things get any worse?

Yes, yes they could. It could always get worse. First, I lose, not only my family and best friend, but I lose a place to live. Then I meet Zorc who, at the time, I believed cared about me. I trained endlessly with him, training my body and Diabound non-stop, hardly ever resting, getting criticized for making mistakes and falling. Next, I went against the Pharaoh and his royal guards, not once, but twice, and I failed!

Now, I'm in the Realm of Light and thoughts that I pushed back so long ago were the first things that appeared on my mind when I first arrived here. It was like my mind was doing a reverse, no, worse than that, trying to get what Zorc said out of my mind and putting what Horakhty and Atem said in my mind.

_I want you to be happy_

Wasn't happiness a weakness? If so, then why did everyone crave it? I thought humans wanted to be strong; they wanted to have power, if happiness was a weakness, then why did people crave it? Why did people do everything and anything just to feel such a strong emotion, if being happy was a weakness? Unless, of course, being happy was strength, instead of weakness.

No, that couldn't be it. Could it? Atem said he wanted me to be happy, but why would he want me to be stronger than him? It didn't make any sense! I thought he hated me. He hates me doesn't he? I hurt so many people that he cared about. I caused him to postpone his trip to the Afterlife.

So if happiness was strength instead of a weakness, then why did Atem want me to be strong, if he hated me? It didn't make any sense! What was this place doing to me? I shouldn't even be questioning whether or not happiness was strength or weakness! Of course it was a weakness! What the hell else would it be?! Happiness prevented you from control, it prevent you from doing what needed to be done. No, happiness was stupid! Just like Zorc said!

But what about misery, was that a strength or a weakness?

Zorc said that misery was a powerful thing, it gave you strength, and it allowed you to conquer the world. But if that were true, then why am I here now? They say what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, but I don't feel strong at all. In fact, I feel weak, I don't know why. I hate feeling like this, exposed and empty. Not knowing what's going to happen next.

The longer I stay here, the less I believe Zorc. I want to hold on to his words, they were powerful and inspirational. They made perfect sense to me at the time, but now, I'm questioning them. Why would Zorc say things that weren't true?

Horakhty said Zorc didn't care about me, that I was his puppet and he controlled me. He used pain to get to me. Zorc told me that pain was the key to everything, I've always been in pain and I have absolutely nothing to show for it.

Nothing made sense anymore, what I used to believe, I was now questioning. If Zorc's words were true, then he would have won. He said that sorrow was strength because it fueled your rage to get revenge. He told me that revenge was the only way to make peace with myself, when the world became darkness and I ruled no one would ever hurt me again. I would be the one doing the hurting.

I had listened to Zorc and now, I'm paying the price. Where would I be if I hadn't listened to Zorc, if I had stayed away from Kul Elna, if I hadn't returned to Zorc. Would anyone have helped me? I doubt it; I wasn't the type to get help from anyone. Help was a weakness I refused to have. I had to do everything on my own; I had to be the best at everything I did. No one could be better than me!

But they were. Atem was better at me in everything, the only thing I was better at than him was 's why I took such pride in my title, when I was named "King of Thieves" I knew I had something over the pharaoh and it made me proud. I was proud of myself, I didn't care what anyone said. No one was a better thief than I was, I was the best of the best and no one could take that away, especially not the pharaoh!

Horakhty told me that my soul was too precious to be devoured. But I didn't want to believe that, no, I couldn't. Because I didn't have a soul, I had given it away to Zorc, I used the powers Zorc gave me to combine myself with him in order to destroy Atem and the rest of the world, once and for all, but it didn't work. Horakhty came and destroyed Zorc. Then, she put me in this world.

She told me that I had to be saved by my soul mate. But I didn't have a soul mate. If I did, then where were they? Why was Atem here? It didn't make any sense! This realm was confusing me. I hated to be confused! I wanted out of here so bad it hurt. I felt as though all of my secrets would be known, the ones I locked away for so long, the ones that made me weak.

They were coming out. And I couldn't do anything about it. No, all of my ties to the Shadow Realm were cut off; I couldn't mask my desires anymore.

The desire to want to be happy, the desire to want to be loved, the desire to want to go to the Afterlife, the desire to want something to exist for. Mother always told me that when you find your soul mate, everything else falls into place, because they are the key ingredients to life.

Horakhty asked me what it was I wanted. Not what Zorc wanted, what I wanted. At the time, I asked her if she could feed me to Ammunt, but now, after hearing what Atem said about my family being in the Afterlife I wasn't so sure.

How could I possibly believe him? Why would he come here to tell me that? Didn't he hate me? Didn't I hate him? I hated him right? Of course I hated him! He ruined my life, his father killed my people, destroyed my home. Atem locked my soul away, he's the reason I'm here! Horakhty and Atem probably had some secret meeting to put me here.

But if that were the case then why is he here? And why would he want me to be happy? It didn't make any sense! Nothing here made sense, in the Shadow Realm everything made sense. I didn't have to question what was a weakness, what was a strength, I wasn't sitting around thinking, wondering how it felt to be loved by someone other than my family. No, those things were pushed in the back of my mind. The only thing that was on my mind was revenge and power, controlling the darkness with Zorc that's what I wanted most of all.

But did I really want that? If my family didn't die that night, would I still want the darkness? Would I still question happiness? Or would I believe Mother and accept that happiness was strength? So, then, why, had I allow Zorc to tell me the exact opposite that my mother had told me? I loved my mother, I didn't love Zorc, I respected Zorc, I looked up to Zorc, but loving him? No. So why did I allow him to control me? He couldn't stop me from running away; he couldn't stop me from asking help, he was trapped in the Shadow Realm until I gathered the items to set him free.

No one was forcing me to stay with him, why had I? What was my reasoning behind it? I knew as a child I was afraid of him, but as I grew older, I started to question things, but I put them in the back of my mind. I felt as though I had to listen to Zorc at all cost, no matter what.

Now, those thoughts flooded through my mind, I couldn't escape them. Everything that I worked so hard to prevent, I built a wall, surrounding myself, protecting myself for stupid things like love and happiness, but now, my wall was torn down and I wanted those things more than ever.

But I couldn't have them, no, they were weaknesses, they would hold me back, I wanted revenge, I wanted power, to be in control, I wanted to be the best, for everyone to bow down to me, to fear me, I wanted to world to feel how it felt to be alone.

If love was a weakness, then Atem would have lost. I see that now, the love he had for Egypt, this family, and his friends, the faith he had in all of them, he used that to call upon the Goddess of Light. Horakhty was love, Zorc was hate, if hate was stronger than love, and how did Horakhty win? Did Zorc lie? Why would he lie to me? Didn't he care about me?

If he didn't care about me, why did he try to help me? What did he truly want? Was Horakhty right when she said that Zorc would have thrown me away if he would have succeeded? That didn't make any sense! Why would he do something like that? Why was I even thinking about this?

Things like this, shouldn't even be consider a thought in my mind, I should push them to the side and embrace the darkness, but I couldn't! The longer I stayed here, the harder it got to control. I felt weak, helpless, and hopeless, I didn't want to go on anymore, I was sick of trying. I tried and tried and tried and it got me nowhere! My family always taught me to never give up, but how much could one person take? I had been through things I wouldn't wish anyone to go through, I thought it would make me strong, to suffer, but I wanted to give up. I was sick of living, I tried to end my life but Zorc wouldn't allow it.

_Why?_

What was the point? If he was going to destroy me anyways, wouldn't it make more sense for him to destroy me to get rid of me? Only the truly depressed wanted to end their lives, people that were happy, they wanted to live because they had something to live for, I didn't. I had nothing to live for, nothing to gain, I was lost. I listened to Zorc, every single word, I took in what he said and I made it my goal to bring him to the world of the living, to make sure that everyone gained strength by suffering as I had.

But it didn't work out, because Atem prevented it, he used the light to swallow the darkness, then, I was placed here, to find myself, to be save, to be unlocked. Horakhty said that my soul mate was the only one who could save me. But how could that be possible? How did someone like me have a soul mate? She said I was being punished, how could finding my soul mate and becoming happy be a punishment?

She was keeping me from the Afterlife. But how long would she keep this charade up? How long until my punishment was over? She had to realize by some point that I didn't have a soul mate that I was too evil to have one. But was I evil?

What was evil?

Everyone said Zorc was evil. But how could that be? He was helped me, gave me strength. He trained me, trained Diabound. He allowed me to gain control, he promised me power. Yet, he tried to destroy the world, but he told me it was because the world needed to be stronger, life cannot survive without light, I knew this, yet I allowed Zorc to come into the world of the living to destroy it anyways, I shoved everything that anyone ever said to me in the back of my mind and allowed Zorc in, I allowed him to tell me things that no one else said, things that didn't make any sense.

_Nothing made sense anymore._

I got up, stretching. I decided I needed to find Atem, I needed to ask him something and that stupid pompous idiot better have an answer for it! He needed to give me a real reason for him being here. I wasn't going to fall for "I want you to be happy" bullshit! I knew there was something more to this. He was playing games with me, I was through with games, I wanted out of here, and I wanted out of here now! If Atem was my key to getting out of here, then so be it. I would use him to find my escape.

I walked for what seemed like forever, searching for him. I stood there, the Memory Pond off in the distance, thinking of where he could be. Then, suddenly I felt something hit my back. I turned around to see Atem sitting on the ground rubbing his back.

"Sorry Bakura," he said getting up.

I turned around, not saying anything.

"I've been looking for you," he said.

"Hmm," I said looking away.

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to be near you." I replied, "How hard is that to get?"

Atem sighed "Look, I know that you hate me, but I have a mission. I promised your sister that I would return with you and I plan on doing that!" Atem snapped.

"How do you plan on doing that pharaoh?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"By saving you." he replied.

I raised my eyebrow looking at him. "Are you out of your mind?" I asked.

"No." he said shaking his head. "It's the only way to escape from here."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I already told you Bakura, to save you!" Atem shouted.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I yelled back.

"Why doesn't it?" Atem cried, "Do you hate yourself so much that you can't comprehend that maybe someone cares about you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I shouted "You don't care about me and I don't care about you! Stop playing fucking games with me and tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth!" Atem shouted. "I'm sick of you saying that I'm lying when I'm not! I'm not playing games with you Bakura! I promise you I'm not!"

"Who sent you here?" I asked.

"No one did." Atem replied "I asked to be brought here."

"Why would you do something like that?!" I shouted. "What is wrong with you?! Don't you know that I hate you?!Don't you realize that you hate me?!"

"I already told you, Bakura, I don't hate you anymore!" Atem yelled.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Please, get real!" I yelled. "Who sent you here?"

"I already answered that!" Atem yelled. "No one!"

"Well, someone had to have!" I shouted angrily, "You wouldn't just come here on your own!"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?!" Atem cried. "People are in the Afterlife worried sick about you and I'm the only one that can get through to you. I can't leave here without you!"

"Well you're going to have to because I refuse to let you control me!" I yelled.

"I don't want to control you!" Atem yelled.

"Yes you do!" I yelled. "You want another victory over me!"

"What the hell are you talking about Bakura?!" Atem shouted confusion lacing his tone. "I never wanted a victory over you in the first place!"

"Yes you did!" I yelled. "You want to be better than me, you always have!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Atem cried. "What the hell point would that be? Why would I need another victory over you? I didn't even gain one victory over you!"

"Yes you did!" I yelled. "You killed Zorc!"

"Yeah and he would have killed you if I hadn't so you should be thanking me!" Atem yelled.

"Why the hell would I thank you?!" I shouted. "You ruined my life!"

"You ruined your own life my listening to that idiot!" Atem shouted.

"At least he was willing to help me, unlike you!" I cried. "How can you stand there and say that Zorc didn't care about me! He was the only one who was willing to help me set my people free of those stupid Millennium Items! He trained me, making me the best I could possibly be, yet somehow you snatched my victory away from me!" I yelled. By this point I was livid. My body was shaking, no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop control my emotions around him. Why?

"Bakura," Atem said calmly, "Zorc was using you. He wasn't trying to help you."

"You lie!" I hissed glaring at him.

Atem closed his eyes shaking his head, "No."he said.

"I know that you're lying, stop the damn games already and leave!" I commanded. "I'm sick of you!"

Atem opened his eyes looking at me "I'm not leaving you!"

"Why?!" I shouted. "What do you want?!"

"I want you to be happy!" Atem replied.

"Why?!" I shouted.

Atem didn't say anything. He just stared at me. Why was he so close to me? When had this happened? We had been several feet apart screaming, ranting and cussing each other out. Yet here he was, inches away from me. I wanted to run, to push him away, but I stood there, frozen.

I couldn't think nothing was making any sense anymore. What did he want?! Why was I standing there like a complete fool! I wanted to run, I wanted to hide. I wanted to kill him, he was inches from me, I could kill him, again and again, then maybe he'd get the hint that I didn't want to be anywhere near him, not even think of his name. Yet, I didn't make any act on these thoughts, stupidly I stared.

"Why?" I asked again.

Atem reached his hand out,he touched my face lighting, tracing my scar with his finger. I froze. I couldn't breathe. What was this kid doing? He just stared into my eyes, and I stared into his. He leaned towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck, closing the gap between us.

***looks around* ENDING IT THERE**

**Readers: Are you kidding me!**

**Me: Nope, you have to wait til next chapter**

**Readers:: WHY**

**Me: Because it's funny!**

**Readers: *glares***

**Me: *plays with singing-moving snail* (yes I have a snail that sings and moves it's coot!)**

**I am a Hammerhead Land Shark! :D**


	17. Chapter 16: The Rise

Edited 7/3/13 Happy Birthday to me! WHEEEE

The chapter we've all been waiting for! :D

Before we get this chapter started, this of course, is my lemon chapter yay! I switch POVs a lot in this chapter, so some of the stuff that's going on is the same thing that's already happened but I wanted it from Atem and Bakura's perspectives so...anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Sixteen: The Rise

[Bakura's POV]:

"Why?" I asked Atem was close to me, too close for comfort. Yet, I stood, frozen, looking into his eyes. He reached to touch my scar, tracing it with his fingertips. I shiver involuntarily. The distance between us got shorter and shorter. I wasn't sure who was moving, I couldn't think, nothing was making sense anymore.

We stared into each other's eyes, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, the light swirled around me, pushing me. Atem leaned in, closing the gap between us. I froze. I was confused, frustrated with myself that I was at such a weakness, his lips felt soft and warm against mine. I knew I should shove him away, this wasn't right; he was my enemy he had taken everything away from me. He shouldn't even be here. What was he thinking kissing me like that?

But for some reason, I couldn't pull away, no, I wanted him to kiss me; I wanted him to touch me. Why? It didn't make any sense. Horakhty said that my desires and fears would be known. Did this mean that I desired the pharaoh?

How could that be? I blinked; Atem pressed his body against mine, my back hitting a tree. I couldn't take it anymore. The need to be loved by someone, even for a moment, even if it was my enemy, no, I didn't care, I wanted this and I was going to take it, consequences, be damned.

I began kissing him back, he moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck. His body pressed against mine, I was trapped and I loved it. I licked his lips and he allowed me to explore his mouth for a bit before he tried to explore mine. We battled each other, I wasn't going to give into him and I knew he wasn't going to give into me.

We broke apart, gasping. We stared at each other, not being able to speak. I grabbed him, switching our positions, attacking his mouth. Atem moaned, kissing me back, biting my lip. Who knew the pharaoh was kinky? I moaned wrapping my arms around his waist, bringing him closer to me, pressing my body against his. We were so close, yet I wanted to be closer. I broke this kiss, kissing his neck, sucking the tender flesh. He clawed my back, moving so I would have better access.

"Perhaps we should move away from the tree." Atem gasped as I bit down on his neck some.

I gave it a long, slow lick before breaking to look at him. He started to kiss me again, pushing me from the tree, we fell on the ground. He kissed my neck, biting it; I moaned loving the feeling of his teeth and tongue on my neck. He pulled away, kissing my lips against, exploring my mouth; we battle, as we always have. After a while he had to break the kiss gasping. I lay on the ground looking up at him.

He straddled me, grinding our hips together. I gasped, pushing my hips against his, wanting more. He leaned down once again, capturing our lips together, he broke the kiss trailing kisses on my neck and chest, licking, sucking and biting everywhere and anywhere. I reached out, tugging at Atem's shirt. He leaned up, lifting his arms to allow me to undress him.

I licked my lips, staring at the sight before me, beautiful Egyptian tan skin, lithe form, he was _beautiful_.

Beautiful, why would I think that? What was wrong with me? Did I really believe that? Or was it just hormones talking? But, I couldn't deny that I needed him. I needed to taste him, to touch him, to be inside of him. I flipped our positions, attacking his mouth.

Atem moaned wrapping his arms around me, kissing me back. I made my way down to his chest, kissing, sucking, and biting him. I took one of his nipples in-between my teeth, licking and sucking, he gasped, running his fingers through my hair. I moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

I kissed down to his stomach, trailing butterfly kisses, which had him shiver. I lifted up to remove the rest of his clothes. I stared down eyeing him. He blushed turning his head trying to look away; I reached out to move his face, our eyes locking again.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," I said, "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." he said with a blush.

I took off my rope, moving in-between his legs, swallowing his length. He screamed, shivering, trying to compose himself. I wrapped my hand around him, biting softly at the tender flesh, sucking him, moving my hand to match the speed. He jerked his hips, pushing himself deeper into my mouth. I didn't mind, to say I was experienced in this sort of thing was an understatement. I let go, giving his length one long slow lick before swallowing it once again. Atem moaned, panting, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold off his climax.

I would have none of that, I was going to win at this game, and I knew that the Pharaoh wasn't inexperienced in this field, but he wasn't going to win. I would have him screaming my name before this was over with.

I continued sucking him, he tasted delicious, nothing like I've ever tasted before, the more I tasted him, the more I wanted hot, delicious passion filled my ears and tongue, as he climaxed.

"Bakura!" he cried jerking, he shivered throughout the orgasm. I continued to lick him, causing more jerking and shivering on his part.

I pulled away, staring at the boy lying below me, panting, willing his body to calm down. He sat up, pushing me to the ground. He wasted no time, kissing my lips, licking them, exploring it. I kissed him back. He broke the kiss after a while, kissing my chest, he sat up, trailing his finger over my muscles. I shivered involuntarily at the touch. He began kissing down my chest, to my stomach, nipping softly at the tender flesh. He removed the rest of my clothes; I was naked, lying on the sand, looking up at him.

Atem gave my member one long lick before taking it completely in his mouth. I screamed. It had been far too long since I've had that done to me. His mouth was so warm, so hot. He wrapped his tongue around me, running his fingers along my inner thighs, causing me to gasp. He continued his assault, biting, sucking and licking. I lifted my hips slightly, wanting to capture the warmth of his mouth. Gods, he was good. I felt myself nearing the edge fast.

Atem sucked harder, licking everywhere he could. I moaned squeezing my eyes shut, trying to hold off. With one long lick, I climaxed, screaming his name; he drank me, licking me, sucking me. I jerked, shivering as my orgasm continued as he drank the hot liquid.

He sat up, crawling towards me, straddling my hips, our semi-erect members colliding together, causing both of us to gasp and moan. We kissed, attacking each other's mouths. I ran my fingernails on his back, he responded by pushing his hips closer to mine.

I flipped us over so that I would be on top of him. Never breaking the kiss, we kissed for a while, just enjoying the flavor of one another. I broke the kiss, pressing my fingers against his lips, he opened them, sucking on them, swirling his tongue around them, soaking them. I moaned loving the sensation he was giving me. I moved off of him, spreading his legs, pressing my fingers in his entrance. I used my other hand, to grab his length, moving it slowly up and down. He gasped; I squeezed his member harder, trying to distract him from the pain. Atem squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Soon, however, the pain subsided and I was rewarded with cries of pleasure. I added another finger, twisting and turning, arching my fingers, pressing down on his prostate. He gasped and moaned, bucking his hips, wanting my fingers to go deeper into him.

I pulled my fingers out, positioning myself, my erection pressing against his entrance. He looked up at me with half-lidded eyes full of desire. I couldn't take it anymore, the need to be inside of him was beginning to become too much for me to handle. I moved, slowly slipping inside of him.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" I panted easing my way into his hot passage. This felt way too good to be real. Atem moaned painfully. I opened my eyes. I lifted my hand to wipe away his tears. He looked up at me. "Relax," I said. Atem closed his eyes again.

He closed his eyes, taking slow, deep breathes willing himself to calm down. After a while, he jerked his hips, wanting me to move.

I moved slowly within him first, feeling his insides massage me. I moved out of him before slamming back into him. Atem screamed, arching his back, his arms wrapped around my neck. He brought us together, our lips connected, kissing each other passionately. I sat up, holding tightly onto his legs steadying myself as I thrust into him. Atem squeezed his eyes, gasping, panting and moaning each time our bodies would reunite with each other. I pulled out of him, lying on the ground before pulling him on top of me, impaling him onto my erection. Atem moaned, putting his hands on my chest, lifting himself off of me before sinking back down. At this rate, I wasn't going to last long at all.

[Atem's POV]:

I wasn't paying attention where I had been going, I had searched for Bakura but he never answered, I ran into him, falling to the ground. He stared at me for a moment, we argued back and forth, but something was different about this one. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They were _beautiful_ I never noticed that they were. I only saw Bakura was an evil maniac that tried to take over the world, now, I was getting lost in his eyes.

I didn't realize how close we had gotten, I reached out to touch his scar, and I knew that he would kill me for this, but for some reason, I did it anyways. Bakura was dangerous, I knew this, yet, I wanted to _know_ him. The _real_ Bakura, not the one that I grew to know, Bakura didn't move, his body tensed up, frozen. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Why?" he asked me. I couldn't answer that, no, not with words; something pulled me toward him, like a magnet. I pressed our lips together.

Bakura's eyes went wide, I could tell he was frozen in shock, but I didn't move from my position. I pressed my body against his, his back hitting the tree behind him. Soon, however, he snapped back into reality and he started kissing me back. My eyes widened from shock. Did Bakura desire me as well? Bakura broke me out of my thoughts, licking my lips; I gasped allowing him to explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, loving the feeling of us being so close together. I wanted to be closer. Bakura bit my neck, I gasped.

"Perhaps we should move away from the tree." I said between pants.

Bakura gave my neck on long, slow lick, which caused me to shiver. Bakura pulled away, I took that moment to take back control, pushing him I kissed him hard, we landed on the ground. I straddled him, exploring the inside of his mouth, grinding our hips together. He moaned lifting his hips to meet mine.

I started to kiss his neck, running my tongue along the tender flesh. Bakura moaned. I kissed down his chest, licking and sucking everywhere I could. He tugged at my shirt, I sat up, lifting my arms up, allowing him to take my shirt off. He did, he stared at me for a moment, licking his lips. He flipped our positions, attacking my lips once again; we battled, exploring each other. He broke the kiss, kissing my neck and chest. I moaned.

He removed the rest of my clothes I blushed realizing that I was completely naked, lying underneath Bakura. I turned my head trying to look at something else, but there was nothing to look at, the light dances around us, the colors swirling, warm, beautiful colors.

Bakura placed a hand on my face making me look at him again.  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed." he said, "You're gorgeous."

My eyes widened. What was I supposed to say to that? Did he truly think that? Or was it his hormones that were talking?

I blushed looking up at him "Thank you." I said.

He removed his rope, he was gorgeous, like a piece of art work, tone muscles, beautiful eyes, everything about him was beautiful and I wanted him. Bakura broke me out of my thoughts when he swallowed my member with one gulp. I moaned, bucking my hips into his mouth, it felt so wonderful, his mouth was hot and I wanted more, he wrapped his hand around my shaft, squeezing it, moving his hand in time with his sucks and licks.

By now, I was having trouble keeping myself under control, I shivered and gasped. He gave my member one slow long lick before swallowing it once again. I was on the edge, but I didn't want to be, I wanted this to last forever.

"Bakura!" I screamed climaxing in his mouth he continued his assault, licking and sucking me. I shook involuntarily; he licked and sucked the hot liquid of my desire.

He sat up, staring at me. I lay on the ground panting, soon, I recovered, sitting up, I pushed Bakura to the ground, kissing him, I kissed down his body, licking his chest, biting and sucking. I made my way down to his stomach, trailing butterfly kisses as I did so. I removed the rest of his clothing, I stared at him. He was beautiful, I could see why a lot of people wanted him now, I never realize how utterly gorgeous he was. I made my way down, giving his member a long slow lick as he had done mine before taking it in my mouth.

Bakura screamed, bucking his hips into my mouth. He tasted delicious, like something exotic, I continued my assault, and licking everywhere I could. Soon, he was screaming my name, climaxing into my mouth, he tasted so good. I gave him the same treatment he gave me. I felt him tense and shake underneath me.

After a while, I sat up, Bakura wasted no time taking back the reigns of control, he kissed me, exploring the inside of my mouth, and I explored his as well. He broke the kiss, pressing two fingers against my lips. I knew what he wanted, I knew what was about to happen and I wanted it to happen. I opened my mouth, swallowing his fingers, licking and sucking the delicate digits, enjoying their tastes. He pulled his fingers out, moving so he would be in-between my legs.

Slowly, he pressed one finger in. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing the pain would go away. Soon, however, I felt his hand wrapping around my semi-erect member, squeezing it, moving it slowly up and down. I gasped torn between pleasure and pain. He added another finger inside of me, twisting them, arching them.

By now, I was gasping and moaning, begging for more. His fingers weren't enough; I wanted to be filled, for him to be inside of me. He pulled out, leaning up to give me a caste kiss before he position himself. I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. There was no going back now, I was about to have Bakura inside of me.

Slowly, he entered me, I screamed, pain tore through me as he stretched me. I felt blood running through me. I closed my eyes, biting my lip hard to keep from screaming again.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" He panted as he eased himself into me. I moaned painfully feeling my muscles massage him. He opened his eyes, looking down at me, seeing that I was in pain. He squeezed my thighs to keep from moving, I knew he wouldn't last long, but I was thankful he was waiting on me. He had a lot of experience; he knew how to be patient.

"Relax," he said lifting his hand to wipe my tears away. I looked up at him, blinking. He sat there, allowing me to adjust to his size. He was so big, I could feel his body trembling, wanting to go deeper within me. I smiled to myself for the fact that _I _ was making Bakura feel good and not anyone else. But why should that matter to me?

I took slow deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. Eventually, the pain subsided and I lifted my hips experimentally, causing him to fall on top of me.

He blinked, but soon, got the message, moving inside of me. I moaned, he felt so good; he wasted no time hitting my sweet spot, hitting it again and again. My muscles clamped and unclasped around him, he moaned driving deeper into me. He took my member in his hand, pumping it in times with his thrusts; I closed my eyes, enjoying what Bakura was doing to me. He moved faster, I opened my eyes, screaming his name, pushing my hips forward in time with his thrusts.

We met each other again and again; he squeezed my member harder moving it in time with his thrusts. He leaned down toward me, capturing our lips together. I wrapped my legs around him, begging him to go deeper inside of me. He moaned slamming into me. My body jerked forward again and again, but I didn't care. I loved it!

He pulled out suddenly pulling me on top of him, entering me again. I wasted no time taking control again, I put my hands on his chest, lifting myself off of him as I moved up and down on his length slowly. He moaned as he entered me again and again. I knew it was driving him wild. He grabbed my thighs, squeezing them, clawing at them.

He moved his hips up driving deeper into me. He moaned and gasped. I intertwined our fingers together, moving so that our hands were on the ground. I moved faster, Bakura screamed thrusting his hips upward driving deeper and deeper into me.

I took my erection in my hand, squeezing it tightly in my fist, massaging it as he drove himself deeper and harder into me. Holy Ra this was amazing! I lifted myself off of him before sinking down, meeting with his thrust. Bakura groaned, angling his hips, thrusting upward into me, hitting my prostate.

"Fuck!"I cried. I felt myself losing control. Bakura smirked, before pulling me down for a kiss, his tongue entered my mouth, mapping me out. I allowed him this brief dominance over me before thrusting my own tongue in his mouth. Bakura closed his eyes, allowing me to kiss him. We fought for dominance, we broke apart before deciding a winner. Bakura thrust into me harder and faster, he reached for my erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. I moaned, meeting his thrusts.

"Bakura!" I screamed releasing onto his fist, stomach and my chest. He stroked me a little bit more. I squeezed my eyes tightly, shaking from my orgasm. Bakura let go, licking the substance off, before pulling me down for another kiss.

We kissed each other as he made love to me, no, there was more to this than sex. I wanted him, more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life. I thought I hated him, but now I know, after being with him here for Ra knows how long, after all of the arguments, the look in his eyes, talking to his family, to his best friend Adom. After seeing the real Bakura trying to break through, I knew when I first arrived here that Bakura was different, I knew that he had changed, I could see the bindings breaking, yet he tried to hold onto something that wasn't true.

No, this was more than sex, but what was it? I couldn't love Bakura could I? He hated me right? So then why was he…?

My thoughts were cut off as Bakura gripped my hips, his fingernails piercing my skin slightly; he thrust inside of me, driving deeper and deeper into me.

"Atem!" he screamed climaxing inside of me, I moaned as I was filled with his passion, hearing him screaming my name like that was music to my ears. I wanted to hear him scream my name more, I wanted to make him shiver, moan in pleasure, I wanted to see him lose control. My muscles squeezed him, milking him. I collapsed on top of him.

"That was amazing." I said between gasps

[Bakura's POV]:

"That was amazing," Atem said between gasps. I panted, lying on the ground still embedded deep within Atem. I took slow, deep slow breaths to calm my body down. That was by far the best sex I had ever had! He was so hot and tight! He drug me in. I wanted to get deeper inside of him, it was nothing like I have ever felt before, and I wanted more of him.

I wanted him to be inside of me. I never went for submissive, no, I was always the one in control, but seeing Atem shaking, jerking, hearing him moan, screaming my name, I wanted more of it. I wanted him so bad it hurt. And I wasn't sure why. I have never felt this way before. Didn't I hate him? What was wrong with me? Why was I doing this? My utmost fears and desires, they were coming out, the desire to be near him, it terrified me, yet, I did nothing to stop it, and I followed my instincts.

"It's your turn," I said sitting up.

Atem lay on the ground blinking confusion on his face.

"I-uh" he said

"What?" I asked looking down at him "You never been on top before?"

"I have." he said.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

Atem didn't say anything he blinked staring at me.

"I want you to fuck me! Get your ass over here already!" I snapped.

Atem's eyes widened, I'm sure he wasn't used to someone being so blunt with him, but he should know me quite well by now, if I want something, I ask for it, no I demand it. My mother taught me that, if you desire something, you need to go after it; no one can read your mind.

I grabbed Atem's hand, putting his fingers into my mouth, mimicking what he had done earlier. He moaned enjoying my tongue on his digits; he pulled his fingers out, pushing me on the ground. He pushed one finger into my entrance. I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to relax my body. Atem grabbed my member squeezing it, it was still sensitive from the sex we had earlier. I gasped had he moved his hand up and down. He added another finger inside of me, twisting and turning his fingers, by now I was moaning, bucking my hips in time with his fingers.

He eventually got the hint and position himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I looked up at him my eyes half-lidded, I was more sure of this than anything in my life and I wasn't sure why. I didn't care; I wanted him inside of me, pounding me into next week. I never allowed anyone control, yet, I handed the reins to Atem, like control meant absolutely nothing at all to me.

"Yes," I growled impatiently, "don't hold back."

Atem slid into me slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. Atem reached up to stroke my face. I opened my eyes only to meet his.

I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, he was beautiful and I wanted him, more than ever. I shifted my hips, giving him the hint, he thrust into my body, moaning. My eyes widened this felt unbelievable, no wonder all of the men I had sex with begged for round two. I wanted more of this! I moved my hips to meet his, again and again. He took my member into his hand, squeezing it, moving it in time with his thrust. I moaned, Gods, he felt so good! I pushed my hips up, begging him to drive deeper into me. He sped him, complying with my silent request.

"Shit, Bakura," he panted pulling out of me before thrusting into me again, hitting my prostate. "You're really tight!"

I moaned, pulling him down for a kiss, licking his lips before entering his mouth. Atem gasped, exploring my mouth as well. He sat up, thrusting harder into me.

"Gods, fuck, yes!" I cried. I bucked my lips, begging him to go deeper into me. Atem complied to my silent request. He grabbed my erection, squeezing it tightly in his fists, stroking it in time with his thrust. I squeezed my eyes shut. This was unbelievable, I've never felt something so wonderful in all of my life! I didn't care that Atem was inside of me, no, I _wanted him _to be no one else but him.

Why?

We were enemies right? What happened? What happened to make things change? Why had he kissed me? Why was he here? Was this wrong? It felt so right. I wanted him; I pushed my hips up to meet his. Over and over again, he made love to me.

There was something more to this than long outdated hormones, but what? I couldn't figure it out; he moaned and gasped moving inside of me, it was like music to my ears, I wanted to hear those beautiful sounds every day. I wanted to be with him, he was beyond beautiful, I never realized how beautiful he was until our eyes met that day, when he first arrived here.

He said he wanted me to be happy. What was happiness? How could I be happy if it were evil? What was Atem's true motivates, why had I allowed him to kiss me? To touch me, why had I done the same to him? Why was I allowing myself to break? To lose control, to allow Atem to control my body like this, what happened to me? In all of my life, even if someone begged to be inside of me, I wouldn't allow it, no, no one was going to control me and yet, Atem did. I asked him to dominate me.

I screamed his name, I was gone in a world of ecstasy, I wanted this to last forever, a few more thrusts and he climaxed inside of me, filling me. I moaned, my muscles involuntarily clamping and unclamping around him. He shook involuntarily, collapsing on top of me.

I held him in my arms for a moment, still inside of me; he leaned down, kissing me before he pulled out.

[Atem's POV]:

I lay on the ground panting, Bakura felt so good inside of me. I've never had such a wonderful experience in my life! I loved it, every moment. I wanted more of him. Why? I wasn't sure, maybe it was this place. I thought back to what Azizi said, about Bakura and I being in love with each other. Could that be the answer to all of this? But how could it be? I didn't love Bakura and I didn't hate him, not anymore, but love?

I can't deny the fact, Bakura was absolutely gorgeous, his white hair, tanned skin, beautiful pale violet eyes, you could get lost inside of them, he was so exotic, so mysterious. He was like a rose, full of more thorns than the usual, a black rose where the pelts fell apart if you touched it the wrong way. There was something more to this, I wasn't sure what it I knew was that I wanted Bakura to be mine.

Why? It didn't make any sense. Why would I want my enemy? Why would I want to kiss him? Why did the need to be touched by him wipe out any and all reasoning? Why did I want him and no one else?

"It's your turn," Bakura said breaking me out of my thoughts. He sat up, looking at me.

I blinked, my turn, my turn for what? Sure, I could go for another round, he felt amazing inside of me, and he knew exactly how to please me, like his body was meant for mine.

"I-uh"

"What you've never been on top before?" Bakura asked.

I blinked "I have." I replied.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" he asked.

I didn't say anything; I tried to comprehend what it was that he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me!" Bakura snapped, "Get your ass over here already!"

Bakura was lying on the ground; I sat up staring at him. My eyes wide, he wanted me _inside_ of him? The Bakura I knew would _never_ want that. He _always_ was the dominate one, yet here he was _asking_ for me to dominate him.

What was this place? What was going on here?

Bakura jerked my arm, grabbing my fingers he opened his mouth, licking my fingers, I moaned at the sensation, soon, I pulled them away. He lay back down on the ground; I knew he was being serious now. I shifted my position slowly pressing my finger into him. He bit his lips, closing his eyes tightly. I knew he was in pain. I grabbed his member to ease the pain. He gasped as my hand moved up and down the shaft, I squeezed it harder. I pressed another finger inside of him, soon, he was bucking his hips, moaning and panting.

I took my fingers out of him, knowing he was as ready as he was ever going to get. I positioned myself entering him slowly. He felt so tight and so hot, he wrapped around my erection, massaging it with his muscles. I closed my eyes, hissing in pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered reaching out to stroke his face he shivered involuntarily.

"Yes," he growled "Don't hold back."

I blinked, smiling I moved inside of him. He gasped his body moving forward as I moved inside of him. I moaned, he felt amazing, I wanted more of him. He raised his hips to meet me, over and over again. I grabbed his member, moving in time of my thrusts. I looked down at him; half lidded his gazed back at me. He screamed my name, moaning and gasping as I hit his prostate.

"Shit, Bakura," I panted, "You're really tight."

Bakura moaned as I thrust into him, he pulled me down for a kiss, licking my inner cheeks, sucking on my tongue. I broke the kiss, thrusting my hips hard into him, driving my erection deep within him. His eyes shot open.

"Fuck, Gods, yes!" he cried. He pulled me down for a kiss, his tongue immediately entering my mouth. I battled my way through into his mouth. I pulled away, taking his erection in my hand, squeezing it tightly within my fist, stroking it in time with my thrust. Bakura closed his eyes, moaning.

Bakura was completely out of control. Why? Why would he allow me to see him like this, if he hated me? He blamed my family and me for the deaths of his people, yet, he made love to me and now, I was making love to him. He didn't get mad at me, he didn't push me away when I kissed him, in fact, he kissed me right back, he gave me the reins and I accepted them. I was in control now.

He climaxed, screaming my name. I loved hearing his screams, they were music to my ears, he was gorgeous and I wanted more of him. I thrust inside of his body a few more times before I had my own, screaming his name, filling him. He clutched and unclutched his muscles around me; I shook involuntarily, collapsing on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me. We stayed like this for a bit before I pulled myself out of him.

We got dressed. Now what? What would happen between us? We didn't say anything. We stared at each other.

"You're good." he said.

I blushed looking at him. "Thanks" I said "You are too"

"I could have told you that" he said.

We didn't say anything.

What would happen between us now? We had sex, the closest you could possibly get to someone, and we had what else was left? Why did we have sex? I wasn't one to have sex for no reason, there had to be a reason that Bakura would give himself to me like that. If he hated me, but maybe he didn't, did his views change?

We stood up, our eyes still locking. Why couldn't I speak around him? What was it about him? He made my heart beat faster, I've never felt like this before, what was he doing to me?

What was the Realm of Light doing to him? What was it doing to me? Horakhty said that it would expose you; she told me that she built this realm of Bakura, that the light would match his emotions; she created this place for Bakura. For him to find himself, to unlock his true self for Zorc's bindings, what had Zorc done to him? I thought Bakura was evil, I thought he wanted to destroy the world, for other people to suffer; I thought that he hated everyone.

Now, I wasn't so sure. He looked at me, he didn't say anything, and we were too far gone in each other's eyes. Mesmerized by his beauty, I never thought I would think such a though. I never thought I would kiss him. What caused me to do it? What caused him to allow me to do it? I thought for sure he'd push me away, I was playing with fire, yet, I ran right through it. I craved him, he was my drug and I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life.

What did the Realm of Light do to him? He was different, he tried to hide it, and he wanted to keep the shadows because they were comfort to him. I needed to know if the sex meant more to him, because it meant more to me.

[Bakura's POV]:

I stood staring at Atem. I couldn't help it. And it was frustrating me. Why did I allow myself to kiss him? To let him kiss me, to let him touch me, I had sex with him, I was inside of him, and he felt wonderful, like nothing I've ever felt before. But, I asked for him to be inside of me. I've never done that before. What was going on with me? Being submissive was a weakness; it allowed another person to have complete control over you, to do whatever they wished to your body. I loved having him inside of me; it felt like nirvana, I wanted more of him.

Why?

Did I love him? No, that wasn't the answer; Atem had been my enemy for over five-thousand years, why would I go from hating him to loving him suddenly. But I can't deny that there was something more to our sex than the need for release. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They were beautiful, they lured me in and I wanted him, more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life.

But this was wrong; it went against what Zorc said. He told me if I found someone attractive to have sex with them, but not to fall in love with them, he told me to stay away from people's eyes because a person's eyes were what made people fall.

I didn't want to fall, but I was, I didn't want this, but it was happening. I needed to take back control; I allowed things to get too much out of hand, no, I would take control back. I would find a way out of here.

"Bakura," Atem said

"Hmm?" I said breaking out of my thoughts

"How do you really feel about me?" he asked me.

I blinked. I couldn't think, what was I supposed to say? I didn't know! I was so confused. Nothing was making any sense. Everything Zorc taught me, everything my family taught me, what Horakhty said, and what Atem said to me when he first arrived here about being happy. No, I couldn't be happy, happiness was a weakness. I allowed Atem to touch me, to kiss me, I held him, I touched him, I made love to him, and he made love to me. Why? It was wrong, yet it felt so right.

I couldn't take this anymore. I turned, running away from him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I don't believe in the seme/uke thing. I happen to like uke Bakura and I'm going to be switching them back and forth because honestly I think it's unfair for one person to be seme and the other uke. So anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the chappie now it's time for the FUN to begin! Next chapter's something else! **


	18. Chapter 17: Corruption

**Edited 7/23/13 **

This chapter is only 16 pages….sadly, but not all chapters can be 23 pages long like chapters 13 & 14 right? Wheee so anyways, I have been dying to write this chapter since the beginning of this story, you will see why when you read it. I'm sure it'll shock the hell out of everyone who is reading this story.

I should be updating tomorrow too but Thanksgiving will be hard for me to update but I might be able to but I doubt it…I need to work on math (which needs to be swallowed by Ammunt NOT Bakura) and I need to do my Psych paper, so wish me luck on my annoying homework and all that….

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Seventeen: Corruption

[Bakura's POV]:

I ran. I had to get away. I didn't know what was happening. One minute Atem and I were arguing as we've always done in the past, then the next, we were kissing each other. Atem had made the first move. Why? What was he trying to get out of me? What did he want? Back in Egypt when we were fighting, we never gave each other a second look, only death glares.

What was going on?

I ran. I didn't know where I was headed, I just kept running, I could hear Atem calling my name over and over again, but I didn't stop, I never turned to face him. I stopped suddenly, I figured this would be far enough away where Atem would have trouble finding me, and I had never been this far in the Realm of Light it got darker for some reason.

"Look who is back." a dark voice chuckled.

I looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, it sounded so familiar. Why would I be hearing Zorc's voice?

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long." Zorc chuckled, "And my sister thinks that you can be saved."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Come to the Shadow Realm, Akefia." he said.

"I can't," I said,"Horakhty has bindings against me."

"When have you ever listened to rules?" Zorc questioned.

"Never," I replied.

"Good then walk further and you'll see how to enter here, we have much to discuss mortal." Zorc said.

Zorc was here the whole time? He was watching me? Oh no…that must mean. Zorc was going to kill me, I let Atem touch me, and I let him kiss me. I asked him to dominate me. And now, I was about to pay the price. It felt so right, though. I've never felt more alive in my life, looking into his beautiful eyes, I was lost inside of them. I was falling deeper and deeper…

**No!**

I can't! I was doing _exactly_ what Zorc told me **NOT** to do: I was falling in love. And not just with anyone, but Atem. Why? What was the Realm of Light doing to me? This was my worst nightmare, everything that Zorc ever taught me, I was throwing it away. How could I do that to him?

I walked further and further into the Realm of Light, the further I walked, the darker it became. My body felt like it was on fire, I noticed a gate where the light and the shadows intertwined together. I reached my hand out touching the gate. I was shocked, flying backwards.

Zorc laughed.

"Oh c'mon mighty King of Thieves, is a little shock going to stop you? Are you going to keep believing that anyone cares about you? The Pharaoh is using you! He wants to see you fall so he can gain power!" Zorc shouted.

I sat up, my body was throbbing, burning, the pain was unreal. But I had to get into the Shadow Realm, I couldn't take the Realm of Light anymore, there was too much confusion, too much warmth, too many lies. I stood up, slowly, my whole body shaking.

"You've become so weak Touzoku." Zorc said as I made my way over to the gate once again. "We're going to have to undo that."

I didn't say anything, I reached my hand out once again, this time the shock was worse that the first one.

"**GET UP!**" Zorc screamed "I gave you my strength, I let you live. Now, you're going to throw it all away? It's just a little shock, Touzoku; get out of that stupid light!"

I groaned my head was spinning, I stood up slowly, and my vision was fading in and out. I was starting to get sick, the constant pulling and pushing of the shadows and the light. They were playing tug-o-war with my body and mind. I fell to the ground a few times trying to make it to the gate. I could hear the cries of people in the Shadow Realm and feel the call of Atem's voice, he sounded so afraid, but why?

I started to turn around, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go into the Shadow Realm, and I wasn't in pain there. Atem, he made me feel something I've never felt before in my life. I wanted it; I wanted it more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. I didn't have to put up with Zorc. The light tugged me; I started to walk away from the shadows, the pain lessened as I continued my steps.

"Running back to the Pharaoh are we?" Zorc sneered. I stopped, not turning around, one more step and I could be out of the darkness, one step backwards and I would be in it once again. "You did it didn't you?"

"Did what?" I asked not turning around.

"You fell in love" Zorc snapped

I closed my eyes, fists clench at my sides. Fighting back the tears that were begging to fall.

"Why Touzoku?!" Zorc shouted angrily "That is the **_worst_** thing you could possibly do!"

"I know," I mumbled.

"Come to the Shadow Realm and I'll fix this shit!" Zorc barked "I'll make it to where you'll never feel those stupid feelings again!"

I stood there not saying anything. What was I supposed to do? Zorc had taken care of me; he was the only one that helped me. He trained me, he made sure that I was protected, he gave me everything, and I owed it to him to follow in his footsteps and gain back control of my life. He was the only one that cared about me, he watched me, built my walls up so that no one would ever hurt me again.

But when I got to the Realm of Light, those wall shattered, the came tumbling down. All of the thoughts that I had before came rushing into my mind. The feelings of wanting to be loved, to be held, for someone besides my family to love me, when Atem came into the Realm of Light I was furious, I thought he was here to mock me, but if he was then why did he kiss me like that?

I had never been kissed like that before, it felt wonderful, every time I looked into his eyes, my heart raced, when I touched him I didn't feel the emptiness inside of my heart as I've done all of my life. No matter what I did, it wouldn't go away, but when Atem was around, I felt alive.

I didn't want that feeling to go away.

"He doesn't love you." Zorc said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I know." I said.

"He's using you," Zorc said "Come to the Shadow Realm and I'll help you, as I've always done."

Zorc was my escape out of the Realm of Light, Atem, he didn't love me, not the way I loved him, and I had to get rid of this stupid emotion before it got worse. I refused to fall. But how much further could I possibly fall? I felt as though the weight of the world was on my shoulders and I hated it. I didn't want this. When you fall in love with someone, you give them you heart and soul, they become your everything, and how could Atem be my everything? It didn't mean sense. He was my enemy, his family killed mine, destroyed my home. I grew up with Zorc; he taught me the ways of the world, he didn't hide anything from me. He told me what was what and that was it.

Now, I couldn't stop thinking about Atem. If I hated him then why did I let him kiss me like that? Why did I feel so….happy with him? I thought back to my past "lovers" and how nothing they did satisfied me, I didn't want them, I used them and they used me. But Atem, he was different.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get your ass in here so we can undo what Horakhty did?" Zorc hissed.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't possibly go back to Atem, no, I didn't want to look at him right now, maybe not ever. I couldn't take this anymore, the constant pain in my chest of not being able to be with my family, of being out of control. I hated it, I hated these thoughts. I didn't have to stay here, Zorc was offering me a way out, and he was saving me, just like he always had.

I walked toward the gate, determined to get through. I didn't care what kind of bindings Horakhty had on me, I would break them. If she became pissed because I broke her little rules then she can feed me to Ammunt, because I was through with her stupid game about saving me. I was too far gone to be saved.

I felt something pull me; I gasped my body being thrown into the Shadow Realm, landing hard on the cold ground. I looked around, the light was barely there, and the light and the shadows at the gate hissed intertwining together. I got up slowly, looking around.

This was home.

I walked further and further into the Shadow Realm, it was, as it had always been. Screams of pain filled my ears, people reaching out, begging for my help, but I ignored them. I continued to walk, I knew where Zorc was: in the heart of the Shadow Realm. The pain of being here was taking a toll on me, I kept hearing voices, urging me to turn around, but I refused to listen to them. I needed to find Zorc and get him to help me undo what Horakhty and Atem did to me. I refused to fall for anyone, no one would control me.

I eventually got there; Zorc sat on his throne, staring down at me, his red eyes full of anger.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Touzoku" he hissed glaring at me.

I didn't say anything.

"First," he said leaning toward me, sitting in his chair "I would like to know why the fuck you let the pharaoh kiss you."

"I-"I began.

"Listen, I already told you that you cannot love someone." Zorc snapped, "Why are you going against my wishes?"

"I-"

"You're pathetic you know that?" Zorc yelled "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

I looked away what was I supposed to say? Zorc was right, I was pathetic, I did the one thing that Zorc forbid me not to do and I still did it anyways. I felt disgusting.

"We're going to fix this." Zorc spat, "Things are getting out of hand here."

"I know," I said softly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zorc boomed. I jumped slightly looking at him again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean look at you, Touzoku, you're acting like you did when we first met! Look at you! Falling to your knees like some weak little bitch! You know that the Shadow Realm has pain, but you know how to handle the pain. Now, that you've been in the Realm of Light you've become weaker? Now, that you've been touched by the pharaoh you fall for him? I thought you hated him. If you wanted sex Touzoku, I could give you that." Zorc seethed.

I looked at him, "I thought you were destroyed." I said.

"Do I look like I'm destroyed to you?" Zorc snapped.

"No." I replied.

"Okay then, obviously I'm not, why are you asking such a stupid question?" Zorc growled.

"I'm not," I said, "Horakhty killed you."

"No," Zorc said, "She put me back in the Shadow Realm putting a stronger binding on my powers and the world of the living."

"Oh," I said.

"Come this way, Touzoku, we have a lot of work to do" Zorc said getting up from his chair. I followed him, we walked further and further into the Shadow Realm. The pain was becoming worse and worse. I hated it. I wanted to turn around, but I knew that I couldn't. No, I had to find a way out of the Realm of Light; I didn't want to feel those stupid, pointless emotions. I hated feeling confused and helpless.

In the Shadow Realm, I could be in control of my emotions, I could be on top of the world, and I would be unstoppable. I refused to let Horakhty win! The light was evil, not the shadows. The shadows kept me sane, they made sense. I didn't have stupid emotions about love and happiness; they were pushed in the back of my mind.

We eventually reached a large cave, we entered it, more screams and cries were heard. I cringed at the sound of the crying, people begging to be let out. I almost felt sorry for them.

Zorc took a seat in a chair beckoning me to sit a seat in the chair in front of him.

"Tell me why." Zorc demanded.

"I don't know," I replied. Honestly, I didn't know. How could I know? It just happened. One minute we were arguing the next we were making love, how do you explain that? How do you explain feelings as strong as love and hate? They were on the opposite sides of the spectrum, yet there's a fine line between them. Love and hate were like the shadows and the light. The only thing separating the Shadow Realm and the Realm of Light was the gate.

"I thought you were better than this." Zorc spat "How _could_ you?!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.  
"Sorry doesn't wipe out the fact that you did it!" Zorc hissed "Sorry doesn't erase the fact that Atem's father killed your family, now they're in Ammunt. If you'd listened to me then you wouldn't have this problem. Horakhty is not the boss of you, she is **NOTHING!**" He screamed.

"Then why did she win over you?" I asked

"You dare speak out against me?" Zorc yelled

"I'm not speaking up against you Zorc!" I shouted "I'm just stating a fact: our souls were connected, I watched as your whole body was burnt and then I woke up in the top layer of the Realm of Light; you never tried to bring me out of the Realm of Light, so why are you getting so upset with me?"

Zorc threw his head back in a dark cackle. I narrowed my eyes, he settled down after a while. "I was testing you."

"Testing me, why?" I asked in a puzzled tone.

"You said you're loyal to me, that you've devoted your life to me, but you lied. If you had, then all of the things that Horakhty told you, everything that Atem told you, about your family, you wouldn't have listened to it. No, you say you want to be alone but you really don't do you Touzoku?" Zorc shouted. "**NO**! You can't stand the thought of it; you're a weak little child you need to run back to his mommy! You say you want to be in control, to rule the world? To stand by my side and rule the Shadow Realm, all of those emotions about love, happiness, joy, they're all pathetic! You'll get hurt if you fall for the Pharaoh; you're not strong enough to hold your own. You were getting there; I was so close, to finally having a masterpiece! I was going to take you as my son. But no, Horakhty had to go and separate us, she thought that she could keep you away from me; however, you found your way back to me. You need to face the facts, no one cares about you, they_ never_ will!" Zorc roared.

I blinked. He was right, the people that cared about me, they were gone. Atem came into the Realm of Light to mock me. He didn't care about me. I shouldn't let him to this to me, no; I had to get back on the right track. I disappointed the one thing that cared about me. Atem would never care about me. I couldn't believe that I gave myself to him like that.

"What I find disgusting the most about this whole situation is that you let him fuck you." Zorc growled.

Why had I done that? I've never been the submissive type, men and women threw themselves to me, I didn't waste time with kissing and foreplay, no, and that wasn't me. Yet, I did it all with Atem. I didn't understand why. What was the reasoning behind it?

"How can you be in control like that?" Zorc hissed. "It's weakness! It's pathetic and degrading!"

How? That was a good question. You can't. I let Atem dominate me, and I _loved_ it. More than anything in this world, I wanted more of it; I wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to hold him. But it was against everything that Zorc ever taught me. I couldn't go back to the Realm of Light, there was no way. I had to get back on track like Zorc said. I had to erase the stupid thought of being in love, Atem would never return my feelings, and I already knew he wouldn't. So what was the point in even trying? I could go back to the Realm of Light, admit my feelings to Atem, and get mock and ridiculed by him, becoming miserable in the hope that maybe one day he'd return those same feelings to me. But I knew that he never would. He was the Pharaoh, I was the King of Thieves, and I was pathetic for falling for him. I hated myself for it. Or I could stay in the Shadow Realm, gain back control of my emotions, and pick off where I left off, controlling the world, that's all I wanted, so that no one would ever hurt me again. No, Atem would never touch me again!

Zorc sat in his chair not saying anything. He stared at me, I was looking off into the distance, the cave was extremely dark and cold, but that was the least of my worries, the pain was starting to get easier and easier to manage, I was grateful for that. The longer I stayed in here the less I thought of my family, the thoughts I was having in the Realm of Light were being pushed back where they belonged.

"Are you ready to stop being stupid?" Zorc asked after a while.

"Yes." I said

"Good" Zorc said "But first, you need to be punished."

Oh great, one of Zorc's punishments, I wonder what he'd do this time. Probably the same as he's always done, rape me, show me visions of Kul Elna make me listen to their screams and pleads for help, use his shadow magic, rip Diabound out of my soul and make her attack me.

"I already know your punishments Zorc," I snapped "They're not going to work. I don't care anymore."

"Oh trust me Touzoku," Zorc said licking his lips, "This one will."

[Atem's POV]:

"Bakura," I said after a while of staring at him.

"Hmm," he said.

"How do you really feel about me?" I asked.

Bakura's eyes widened. He froze. I didn't say anything, the fear in his eyes; it was too terrifying, what was he so afraid of? Was he afraid that he loved me and I wouldn't return the favor? Was he afraid that I would hurt him? Or did he not love me at all?

He turned and ran. He was fast, one moment he was frozen and the next he was gone. I called his name over and over again, running after him. But he never answered, I knew he could hear me; I had been here long enough to figure out how this place worked.

I slowed down to a walk; I took a seat by the creek on the mountains where Bakura and I reunited. When I told Bakura about his family being in the Afterlife he was shocked. I wasn't sure if he wanted to believe me or refused to. It hurt that he called me a liar, but what did I expect? He hated me, he wouldn't believe anything I said, and he blamed me for all of his problems.

And I did the same thing to him.

I admitted my mistakes, I admitted that I was wrong, but so was Bakura. Why had he run? He wasn't one to run away from his problems, no, he was extremely blunt, he proved that when we made love. He wasn't ashamed of asking what he wanted or how I looked. He told me that I was gorgeous. Did he truly mean that or was it just his hormones talking?

He's the gorgeous one. Why did he run away? I wish I knew. Did I scare him with my question? That must be it. Everything was fine until I asked him that. But I had the right to know didn't I? I didn't have sex with just anyone, and the fact that I had it with Bakura took any and all reasoning out of my life.

I thought back to what Azizi said, about me being in love with Bakura. The longer I stayed here, the more I realized that he was right. I am in love with Bakura. But when did I fall? I don't remember falling; I just remembered looking into his beautiful eyes and getting lost inside of them. I wanted to be near him, to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him. I loved being around him. I was in love with Bakura. I could admit that now. He made me feel complete; he was the missing part of my life. Even while we had fought all those years ago, _he _was the one that made my heart beat faster _he _was the one that kept me on the edge of my seat; _he _was the one that made me melt, when I looked into his eyes.

When did I fall? How did I fall? Why had I fallen? We were enemies, perfect enemies, wrapped in by the hands of fate. I was taught that everything happens for a reason and some things just can't be explained. I don't regret kissing Bakura, no; I wanted to do it again and again. I wanted him near me, always; I wanted him to be in the Afterlife with me. I wanted to be happy with him.

I got up looking around the mountain this time, calling his name over and over again. He didn't answer. Where was he? I missed him; I never thought in a million years that I would think such a thought. Why was this happening? It didn't make any sense. The Realm of Light, Horakhty said that the true you came out, that your desires and fears would be known, but I thought that was only for Bakura. I didn't realize that I would realize I had desires, especially for Bakura. Had they always been there?

I can't deny that I've always found him attractive, but I couldn't just run up to him the day we met when he attacked my palace and kiss him, no, that would be wrong and Bakura would have killed me. I knew I had taken a huge risk kissing him, but I did it anyways, and now, I was paying the price.

I jumped off the mountain, landing awkwardly, if I ever found Bakura I was going to get him to teach me how to jump gracefully like he did. I walked through the sand, the light swirling around me. I walked and walked, the further I walked the darker it became. I wasn't sure why. Things were getting out of hand quickly, all I wanted to do was to find Bakura, confess my love to him and hope that he felt the same way. But I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. There was a reason that he ran, Bakura just doesn't run for the hell of it, not when facing a problem, no, he has to always be in control of everything. So he had to run from something right?

But what was it? Was he running from me? What did I say to make him upset? Was it the battle he was having inside of himself? I knew that Zorc's influence was still there, something inside of him must have snapped when I asked him that question, the war between light and shadow was in an all-out war and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it anymore, so he fled.

Bakura had been through so much and no fault of his own either, he didn't deserve any of this, yet he was going through it, he believed that pain made you stronger, that being miserable was the key to power. It wasn't. Sure, things that you go through, they make you a stronger person, but it's the fight in dealing with that pain is what makes you stronger, not the misery the pain puts you through.

When I first arrived in the Afterlife I hated Bakura, I didn't want to even think about him, but I did. I tried to push thoughts of him in the back of my mind, but it never worked. And to make matters worse, I met his family and they told me about how Bakura was when he was little, how he would get into all sorts of trouble. He was just like I was. I often wonder how things would have been if I met him earlier in life, like as a child. I would have helped him. I knew Father would have taken him in. I couldn't imagine how scared he must've been, being all alone.

I knew Zorc had to have done some awful things to him, but what? What had Zorc done to Bakura? Where was Bakura? I called his name over and over again walking further and further, still, he wouldn't answer. I was becoming afraid. What if I never found him? Then, he and I would be trapped here, forever. Horakhty said that I only had a year to save him, but how could I save him if I didn't know where he was?

I hated not knowing something, I hated when I had lost all of my memories, I knew I was the one that erased them after I retrieved them back, but at the time of not knowing anything of my past, even my name, I knew what had happened. I knew who Bakura was and why he hated me. Did he still hate me though? You don't touch someone like he had touched me when you hate them, so that couldn't be it. But could he really love me? I couldn't see it.

No, I was just wasting my time in the hopes that he would return my feelings for him. I couldn't confess to him, I would be content, I wanted to be happy but without Bakura, that wasn't possible. I needed to save him; his happiness meant the world to me. If he was happy, that's all that mattered. He deserved to be happy, even after all he had done, and he needed help. I was willing to help him.

After spending time in the Afterlife, meeting Bakura's family, talking to them, talking to my own family and friends, following my heart, and talking to the Gods, I came here, searching for Bakura. I wasn't sure why though, at the time, I just wanted to save him, bring him to the Afterlife and be on my merry way.

But when I looked into his eyes, I wanted him, more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life. I knew that I was risking my existence by kissing him, but I needed him, and I guess, to some extent he needed me too. Our love making was beautiful, I loved being so close to him, and he tasted and felt wonderful, like nothing I've ever felt before. I wanted more of him; I wanted to be closer to him. The real Bakura was starting to come out and I loved him.

Yes, I loved Bakura; I can't deny the fact any longer. He was more than I could possibly dream of, he was the one person that wouldn't let my title go to my head, he was the one person that could challenge me over and over again and the more he challenged me the harder it became to win over him. He was the one person that I despised more than anyone in this world, I wanted to kill him, I wanted him gone, and I didn't want anything to do with him. I wanted everything to do with him, I wanted him all to myself, I refused to share him, I wanted to dominate him, and I wanted him to dominate me. I wanted to be with him.

_Forever_

I walked and walked, the light was fading slowly, and the darkness grew. What could this mean? I reached a strange area it looked as though the shadows and the light were intertwining together in a dance. Could this be? Yes, it had to be! The gate separating the Realm of Light from the Shadow Realm, but why had I gone out here? I knew that Bakura wasn't allowed in the shadows, so why even come here? I began to turn around, walking away from the gate, that's when I heard Bakura scream.

"I'm coming Bakura!" I shouted running towards the gate, entering the Shadow Realm.

Me: I know no one was expecting THAT! This story is JUST getting started


	19. Chapter 18: Torture

**Edited 7/24/13**

Guess what today is y'all?! Yes! My anniversary for joining the website, so, I shall update my favorite story Impossibly Yours! Now then, I should change the rating to M now, which it was supposed to be that anyways, but I made it T for some stupid reason oh well *shrugs* what are you going to do? Y'all are going to fall out of y'all seat with this chapter I can feel it. Especially my super special awesome bestest fran s2Teennovelist, if she doesn't then no update and y'all can blame it all on her haha joke!

Anyways, one-sided pairing not going to give it away, but I hate that pairing so let's just say that…umm enjoy what my crazy-psychotic-sex-filled mind has in store for you tonight and remember to fall out of your seats :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Eighteen: Torture

[Bakura's POV]:

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes, my vision faded in and out, everything was swirling around me. My head throbbed. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't budge, I felt something scratch and poke at my back, I blinked, slowly, my vision was getting clearer. I gasped, there, standing in front of me, was none other than Marik's dark half: Mariku.

"Looks like someone are finally awake." he chuckled, meeting my gaze, "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. "And why am I chained to this wall?"

"Didn't Zorc tell you, you're being punished?" Mariku asked.

"I highly see how this is punishment," I spat, "Unchain me!"

"I don't think so," Mariku said walking over to me he pulled the Millennium Rod from his belt, pressing the top of it under my chin. "I'm going to have some fun with you."

"Like you can really do anything to me." I hissed.

"You betrayed Zorc, you are no longer his favorite." Mariku said using his other hand to trail my muscles.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I hissed I tried to move to get away from him, but I couldn't.

"Oh so you'd rather have the pharaoh, touch you?" Mariku said continuing to trace my muscles. I shivered. "Zorc told me what you did." Mariku said studying my expression; he took the Rod away from my face. "How could you?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"It has a lot to do with me," Mariku said, "When I was sent here, I asked Zorc for help, but he refused"

I raised my eyebrow looking at him in confusion. He turned away from me before turning back around "Zorc told me that you were his son and that only one person could share the throne with him, I watched from the Shadow Realm as you used your Diabound to torture those fools!" Mariku shouted he chuckled slightly before continuing,"You raised Zorc, you played the ultimate Shadow Game with the Pharaoh, playing the past like it was some type of chess game, you had your king: Zorc, no one could hurt him, yet you underestimate the shrimp. I could have helped you, you know."

"I didn't need nor did I want your bloody help!" I spat glaring at him.

"Ah," Mariku said reaching out to tilt my chin, causing me to look into his eyes "But you did." he said seductively he let go, pacing the room, Millennium Rod in hand, "We both hate the pharaoh am I right?"

I didn't say anything.

"Well, let me rephrase that" he said "_I_ hate the pharaoh, you on the other hand are _in love_ with him." Mariku chuckled darkly, "But before you did, when you were thinking clearly. No, you failed, you always think you can win by yourself, Zorc said that you were to be his greatest masterpiece, he would wipe all feelings of wanting to be loved and happiness out of you. You were close; you combined your spirit with him, but not your soul why?"

I blinked unable to answer.

"I'll tell you why." Mariku said walking over to me "Because you're not truly evil, you're not made to be equal to Zorc, no, you're just a pathetic little boy who has finally broken."

"I haven't broke!" I hissed

"Oh, but you have," Mariku sneered, "You broke when the pharaoh _kissed _you, when he _touched_ you, you were in complete control, everything was going fine until _you asked him to be inside of you._" Mariku said leaning toward me, tracing my scar. I shivered involuntarily. Mariku pulled back some "No." he said, "You were winning, the game was in your hand, all of the chess pieces had fallen off of the board, victory was in your grasp. I was angry, angry that Zorc chose you to be his son, to be his equal, and I had a good reason to be. No, you, you underestimate Yugi Muto and now, Zorc is paying the price!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Mariku laughed, "What do you think I mean? What I mean is that you allowed Yugi and the rest of those fools to find the pharaoh's true name. You allowed them to win. You had victory in your grasp but you threw it away!" he shouted.

"I did not throw a damn thing away!" I snapped glaring at him. "I asked Zorc to finish him off before the brats came, but he said for us to wait."

"You would have stopped him," Mariku said leaning against the wall beside of me.

"No I would not have!" I snapped.

"But you would have," Mariku said turning to look at me, "Do you want to know why?"

"Please enlighten me," I spat.

"Because you're in love with him!" Mariku replied.

"No I am not!" I hissed.

Mariku laughed, "Stop denying it Akefia, I can see it in your eyes that you are."

"Don't call me that!" I seethed.

"And why not?" he chuckled, moving closer to me, our bodies pressing together, I struggled to get free, but I was trapped, chained by the shadows to the wall. He grinned his hips against mine. "Do you let the pharaoh call you that?" he whispered tauntingly licking my check. I shivered "Did you enjoy screaming his name? Having his mouth on your dick?" he chuckled, "I can do much better than he can do." he pressed our lips together, shoving his tongue in my mouth. It felt disgusting, I didn't want him anywhere near me, but I couldn't move, it felt wrong, he mapped the inside of my mouth with tongue, I bit down on it. He pulled away licking the blood that trailed down his chin.

"I can see why the pharaoh kissed you," he purred licking his lips, "you taste delicious."

"Stay away from me you fiend!" I hissed.

"I don't think so," Mariku laughed moving near me again, "I'm just getting started on you!" he attacked my neck, biting at it, drawing blood, I shook doing everything I could to get away from him. He chuckled darkly at my failed attempts to get away from him. He trailed kisses down my chest and stomach, licking and sucking everywhere he could. He kissed his way to my chest, attacking my nipples; I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"I know you like it," he smirked, licking down my abdomen then back to my chest. His hands were on either side of my hips.

I shook my head closing my eyes I hated this, I wanted him to go away. I didn't want this idiot, I wanted Atem, his beautiful body pressed against mine, his soft lips against my own. I didn't want this thing, but my body denied me all reasoning.

"I'll get you to scream my name before I'm through with you," he said licking slowly down my chest and stomach. I shivered. "I think it's time to see why the pharaoh was so ready to fuck you." Mariku said with a chuckle. My eyes widened when he took off the rest of my clothes. He licked his lips, eyeing me. "Look at you," he said seductively, "You're sexy as hell; I'm going to enjoy this!"

He leaned down, taking me in one gulp. I did everything I could to hold back a scream. He clawed my inner thighs, swallowing my length. He let go, licking the head. I gasped, squirming, I closed my eyes tightly the pain of the shadows slowly easing off of me.

"There's no point in trying to hold back," he chuckled, looking up at me as he licked me from base to tip slowly, smirking at my reaction, "I'll make you scream before this is over with."

"Try me!" I tried to hiss between pants.

"I'll have you screaming my name, you're at my mercy now." Mariku said before taking me back into his mouth again. I gasped.

"Moan for me!" he said using his other hand to trail my chest and stomach. He had placed the Millennium Rod down on the ground next to him.

"Fuck you!" I hissed shakily.

Mariku looked up at me and smiled, "You taste so good." he said licking me. I bit my lip harder, blood poured inside my mouth, I couldn't take this much longer, his hot mouth licking and sucking me, it was driving me wild, but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me fall, no, he wouldn't control me! I wouldn't let it happen. I grabbed my shaft with his hand, wrapping it tightly in his fist, moving it slowly while he sucked me.

"C'mon great King of Thieves! You for me, scream for me like you did the Pharaoh!" he shouted before taking me into his mouth again, sucking hard and fast.

I shook my head this was getting unbearable. I didn't want this, it felt wrong, but it felt so good as well. I was torn, I hated feeling like this. I wanted this to end.

My body disobeyed my wishes; however, I screamed climaxing into his mouth. He drank me, licking the slit. I shivered at the sensitivity. He finally let go, I panted, and my faced flushed.

"I told you I'd get you to scream, though you didn't scream my name, but you will. I'm not done with you yet, my sexy thing." Mariku leaned down to pick up the Rod removing the cover so that the blade would be revealed. He looked at me, eyes full of lust. "I heard that you were a bit of a masochist, is that true?"

I didn't say anything.

"Well, we shall see then won't we?" he asked pressing the knife at my chest, near the scar that I had gotten for trying to kill myself. He trailed the knife down my chest, blood started forming, pouring out of the small cuts that were forming as he made his way down to my stomach. I hissed as my skin broke.

Mariku lifted the Rod up, licking the blood off. "Delicious," he purred pressing the knife against me once again. He cut the same part over and over again. I shut my eyes, the pain was beginning to get unreal, yet it felt wonderful at the same time. I was torn between pleasure and pain. I wanted this to end. I screamed when he thrust the knife into my side, twisting and turning it. He smiled, licking his lips. He pulled the knife out, blood pouring down my thigh and onto the ground below. Mariku sucked and licked the blade clean, half-crazed eyes looking at me as he did so.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked tossing the Rod aside.

"Fuck you!" I hissed shakily trying my best to glare at him, but my vision was fading in and out. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Oh no," Mariku chuckled, "I'm going to fuck_ you._"

My eyes widened. No! I can't let him do that to me. I had to get away from him. What the hell? Why is this happening!? "Stay away from me you fiend!" I tried to hiss, but blood bubbled from my mouth, the pain in my side erupting like a volcano through my whole body. I closed my eyes wishing that the pain would stop.

"I can make that pain go away," he said I slowly opened my eyes; he was naked standing before me. He grabbed my member squeezing it. "I'm going to make you scream so the whole world can hear!" he said licking his lips, he attacked my mouth, shoving his tongue into it, sucking on my tongue. I struggled to break free but it was all in vain. He traced my inner thighs slowly. I gasped.

He lifted my hips, positioning himself, I tried to move but I couldn't, I was chained to the wall and there was nothing I could do. He slammed into me. I screamed pain shot through me, erupting inside of me like an active volcano.

"Gods, you're tight!" he moaned, "I've been waiting to get some of you for a long time."

What did he mean? He wanted me? Why? We had dueled each other on Kaiba's blimp, he sent me to the Shadow Realm after using the Winged Dragon of Ra to send Marik, Ryou and me there, of course, being the dark master and the fact that I used the Millennium Ring to place a portion of my spirit inside of the Puzzle, escape was easy for me.

Mariku thrust into me, moaning, speaking in my native tongue. "How could anyone feel this good?" he hissed driving deeper and deeper into me. I closed my eyes tightly wishing he would just get done already. He grabbed my member squeezing it, moving it in time with his thrusts. I moaned as he hit my prostate over and over again.

"I told you I'd get you to moan, my love." he said speeding up. I gasped as he did it again and again. I hated this, this weakness; this is why I never went submissive. I didn't have any control of my body anymore. He slammed into me, my body slamming against the ridged rocks of the cave. My back split as it continued to hit the rocks again and again. I hissed in pain and pleasure.

He let go of me, grabbing my thighs, lifting my legs, forcing them around his waist, causing him to drive deeper inside of me. My muscles clamping and unclamping around him involuntarily, he moaned, hissing in pleasure. He angled himself hitting my sweet spot again and again. By now, I was gone in a world of ecstasy, the pleasure became too much, he grabbed my member once again, squeezing it hard, moving it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" I cried my body shivering.

"Scream for me!" he panted, "Scream my name, I own you" he drove deeper and harder inside of me. I gasped and moaned this only caused him to speed up, slamming into me again and again.

"I'm going to fill you up, I'm going to claim you as my own! I'll have you screaming my name instead of the pharaoh's, I'll make you shake I'll have you begging for more!"

My eyes widened as he continued his assault, he attacked my mouth, kissing me. I didn't kiss back, no I didn't want this, I hated myself for having such a weakness, my mind was clouded, I could feel nothing but him inside of me, filing me up, his hand wrapped around me, it drove me insane.

He screamed my name, climaxing into me; it was hot and cold at the same time, flowing through my body. He continued to thrust inside of me for a bit longer before pulling out. He leaned down, swallowing my sensitive member with one gulp. I cried out, bucking my hips into his hot mouth. He put two fingers in my entrance, pressing down on my prostate. My body jerked. I screamed climaxing he drank me hungrily, twisting his fingers inside of me. Eventually he pulled away, leaving me panting and gasping.

"Guess I'm going to have to work on you screaming my name." Mariku said standing up and getting dressed, "But no worries, you'll be here for a while, so it shouldn't be a problem. Now then," he said leaning against the opposite side of the wall. "It's time to discuss your punishment."

"You already punished me by doing _that_ to me!" I hissed glaring at him.

"You should be thanking me." he said "If you didn't like it, you wouldn't have screamed like you did."

I didn't say anything.

"I left you speechless didn't I?" Mariku said "Tell me something, did I feel better than the pharaoh?"

My eyes narrowed as he paced the room, twirling the Rod in his hand. He stopped to look at me. "I think I know how to punish you, my exotic kitten." he purred walking up to me, lifted my chin with the Rod again, and causing me to look in his eyes. "But first,' he said pulling away to pace back and forth again "We need to discuss some things."

"Like what?" I snapped, "Untie me from this wall bitch!" I spat.

"Now, now," Mariku said "You're my bitch because I fucked you not the other way around, though, if you'd like to you could let you have some of me." he said placing his finger on his chin in thought.

"Never!" I hissed

"Oh trust me, I can make you scream better than the pharaoh ever could, what do you see in him anyways?" Mariku asked looking at me. "Zorc told you not to fall in love, why did you do it?"

"It wasn't on purpose," I mumbled.

"You can control your emotions, fool!" Mariku snapped "How dare you disobey Zorc like that!"

"No, you can't." I said.

Mariku raised his eye brow

"In the Realm of Light, you cannot hide anything!" I said "You have never been in there. I have! I've been there for almost seven years!"

"Oh poor thing!" Mariku cackled "Don't worry; I plan to undo what Horakhty did to you. The shadows will return to you. Though, I really shouldn't be helping you like this," Mariku said, "But Zorc told me that if I could break you, I could be his equal, just as I was meant to be."

I laughed, "You're pathetic you know that?"

He looked at me, "Explain."

"You're jealous!" I cried, "You're jealous because Zorc chose me over you! You're not even a real person! You were created by Marik! Marik's hatred toward the pharaoh, so pathetic! He hated being the son of a tomb keeper so much, the pain of having the secret of the pharaoh carved into his back, so in order to protect himself, he created you. You in turn protected him by killing the source of the problem: his father. You underestimated the pharaoh; however, you say that I'm a weakling? You say that I'm the one that lost to the pharaoh, I didn't lose! You did!" I shouted, "You were sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"If I recall correctly, I sent you here as well!" Mariku snapped.

"You did, but do you realize who I am?" I spat.

"Enlighten me," Mariku said.

"I am the darkness, you can't send me to the Shadow Realm, and I'll always escape no matter what!" I yelled

"Then escape no,w" Mariku said.

"What?" I asked

"I said escape now, if you're such a master escaper then you should have no problem unchaining yourself from the wall and leaving here. Though, the Shadow Realm is getting stronger, it's shifting in time, Zorc, he's rebuilding it. He's taking back control from his sister."

"He'll never defeat Horakhty," I said glaring at him,"You weren't there, when Atem called upon her, he should be lucky that she let him live!" I snapped.

Mariku threw his head back in a fit of laughter; his manically cackle filled the room of darkness. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to finish.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You," he said after calming down.

"What about me?"

"You say that I'm pathetic..." he said

"Which you are" I said.

"No," he said shaking his head "You are."

I laughed, "How so?"

"Because you're in love with the pharaoh!" Mariku cried "You love him! He makes you _happy_, didn't Zorc tell you not to do those things?!" Mariku shouted, "You had the world in your grasp, Zorc, he told me that he was so proud of you, even in the light, you were fighting against them, remembering what he had taught you, you were doing so well until _he_ showed up. That's when everything fell apart, when he lied to you about your family being in the Afterlife, those fools are gone! You'll never see them again. Whether you admit to it or not, you know it's true. No, you gave yourself to the pharaoh, what was the point in even fighting him?! You gave up five-thousand years, worth of fighting, worth of training, worth of pain and control just by looking into someone's eyes! I thought you were stronger than that! How can you possibly be the Shadow Master, how could you possibly be equal to Zorc if you fall for the pharaoh? You're completely pathetic, you think you're so tough, so amazing but you're nothing but a frighten child running away from his problems. When the pharaoh asked you how you felt about him, you ran, you ran here, trying to hide. Did you not think that Zorc would punish you? He worked so hard to shape you into his masterpiece, but he wasted all that time for nothing!" Mariku yelled angrily rage filled his eyes; his whole body shook. "No, you told him over and over again that you would be faithful to him, but you're not! You're a traitor! How could you possibly be the darkness anymore? Light has filled your heart, you've gone soft! The Bakura I know, he wouldn't let anyone touch him like that. But, you let the pharaoh do that, why? Well, I'll tell you why, because deep down inside, the only thing you care about is him. You were using Zorc to get to him so you could get inside of him. So disgusting! He'll never love you like you love him! I will! I love you! He doesn't! Get it through that thick skull of yours. It doesn't matter what he says to you, they're all lies! Remember that! He doesn't care about you, he wants to see you fall, he's using your weakness against you, he knows everything about you, he's working for the other gods, the ones that didn't give a damn about you before" Mariku yelled, "What happened to your loyalty to Zorc?" He asked "Does the thought of being alone bother you now? I thought you craved the darkness, craved being alone. You can have anyone in the world you want! But you chose that sobbing pharaoh! Why?!

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I shouted, "You are nothing! I can't stand you! I hate you more than I've hated anyone in my life! I should have never even spoken with Zorc! He's the one that ruined my life!"

Mariku laughed "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes!" I hissed, "If he wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"No." Mariku said, "It's your own fault that you're in this mess, your mind has been corrupted with lies of the light. The pharaoh has tricked you into falling for him, but don't worry, sweetheart," he said walking toward me, tracing my scar. "I'll protect you, he can't give you want you need." Mariku said continuing to trace my scar. "No." he said shaking his head, "He doesn't love you."

"I know that," I growled.

"Then why go through the pain?" Mariku said moving his hand away,"Why love someone that will never love you? Why not love me instead? I can give you more than he ever could."

"I don't want you!" I spat glaring at him.

"But I want you," Mariku said, "And one way or another I'll have you. As long as you're here, Zorc told me that I could have you, that the three of us could rule the Shadow Realm, he's rebuilding it. Can you sense the changes?" Mariku asked gesturing around us. "Can you feel the cold feeling and the screams of the fools that are trapped here? They're here to serve us, to please us. You used to love hearing screams of pain, what happened to you? Was the light too much for you? Utterly pathetic, you know that? I'll undo what Horakhty did to you. Just wait; I'll have you in my arms, ruling the darkness. The pharaoh will never touch you again! You're **MINE!**" he shouted.

"I don't belong to anyone!" I hissed.

"You belong to me, you're my pet and you'll do whatever I say." he said pressing his lips against mine.

He pulled away "As much as I'd love to feel your tight heat against my dick again, I have things to do," he said. "I'll be back my love, think about what I said. I promise to be back soon." he said licking my ear, causing me to shiver. He turned around, disappearing out of the cave.

I blinked. What the hell just happened? I felt so disgusting. I couldn't believe I let him do that to me! UGH! He was right though, Atem would never return my feelings. No, I was just wasting my time. Mariku, he said he loved me, but I didn't feel that way about him. I shudder at the thought of him touching me like Atem had. It was wrong in every way. But Mariku was right, he could help me get back on my feet. He and Zorc could. I didn't realize that I had taken his glory to be with Zorc away, I was trying to avenge my people. I didn't have time to worry about that fool. No, he was pathetic and I hated him. I cringed closing my eyes, trying to get the image of his lips pressed against mine, his tongue mapping my mouth out, exploring me. Mariku sucking me, licking me, biting me, inside of me, it was disgusting and I wanted no part of it. Why? Sex was sex right? Sure, I wasn't one for submissive, but having someone inside of me felt unbelievably good! Sex was sex, I shouldn't even think about the emotion behind it because they were weak. Yet, when I was with Atem, I melted, I wanted more of him, his beautiful body, his beautiful eyes. He was more than I could possibly dream of. Was this how it felt to be in love? To think about someone constantly, to crave their presence, the desires to be near them, all the time? I hated feeling like this, such a weakness! I needed to gain back control of my life.

I was pathetic, Mariku and Zorc were right, I don't remember how I got on this wall. I wanted down though; I needed to find Zorc and apologize to him. He'd find a way to save me from this. But was he too angry with him? Why was Mariku here? I knew that Atem sent him here, but that didn't explain why he was willing to help me. He told me that he loved me, could that be true?

No, he was using me, just as everyone else had! Zorc was right no one cared about me! My family was gone; the person that I loved more than anything in this world would never return the favor. I had to get rid of these stupid emotions, I needed to take back control of my life. Things were getting out of hand. Atem, had tricked me! He tricked me into falling for him! I hated him for that! How could he? What, destroying my home, taking my family, leaving me with nothing wasn't enough so he had to steal my heart too? Well, I would have none of that! I was tired of this! Tired of the light, tired of being exposed, I came to the Shadow Realm, hoping to find some answers, of course, I would be punished! That's what I deserved right? Mariku and I, we could rule with Zorc, getting back on track with things, I would soon forget my stupid feelings for the pharaoh once and for all!

**Too much, not enough, want more? I can get weirder! Bakura's pains are just beginning, don't y'all just love me!? Everything is going so well for him and then BAM I take it all away! Poor Kura, but don't worry my lovelies, things are just getting started, this story is going to be long, I can feel it :D Now then, time to work on stupid math that I should have been doing instead or updating this story and then, hopefully see what I can do with Stuck with You because that story is giving me hell uggh I swear anyways, review ya know the usual? WHEEEE remember to give me lots of pineapples :D y'all can keep those nasty sweet taters because they taste like shit *shudders* oh and ham is nasty too….but y'all can send me some yummy turkey and Bakura wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	20. Chapter 19: Darkness

**Edited 7/24/13**

Yes I am posting a chapter up at 3am because I wanted to write it, I posted another chappie for Stuck with you as well! 31 chapters yay! :D I love that story so much, but I love this one more! I was debating what to do with this chapter, I had a few ideas, but I decided to do the below, so I hope it isn't too lame. Oh also, I'm just going to warn y'all all now, Atem won't be in the story for a while, I'm sorry but I have plans BEFORE he returns, I haven't forgotten about him, but I'm setting up things and when he returns, everyone will "fall out of their seats" Uggh and the title is lame, but I'm drawing blanks on this chapter, hopefully I can come up with a better title for next chapter…who knows…anyways enjoy and don't forget to review :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Nineteen: Darkness

[No one's POV]:

"Did you have fun?" Zorc asked Mariku who entered the area where Zorc was at.

Mariku smirked, "Of course."

"You need to be more torturous than that," Zorc snapped, "He's used to being raped."

"You raped him?" Mariku asked

Zorc chuckled darkly "of course, he feels amazing."

Mariku rolled his eyes "I could have told you that."

Zorc just smiled "Psychical torture isn't how you get Touzoku to fall."

"Then what is?" Mariku snapped, "I'm sick of these games, Zorc. He's already betrayed you."

"No, he hasn't," Zorc said shaking his head. "My sister just got to him, but he knows I'll always be there for is a weakling."

"He's always been a weakling why do you put up with him." Mariku asked.

"He wasn't always like that, like I said, my sister got to him." Zorc said,

"Yeah and now he's in love with the pharaoh, or at least that's what you said anyways, he keeps denying it." Mariku said.

Zorc chuckled, "Let him deny it, you can see it in his eyes that he is."

"Then why are you letting him off the hook?" Mariku asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not," Zorc said,"But raping and stabbing him isn't going to solve anything."

"I know that," Mariku snapped, "but I want Bakura to love me."

"He will, if you do as I say." Zorc said.

"What do you want me to do?" Mariku asked,"He's not going to love me naturally."

"That's why you force it, Bakura doesn't understand anything about love." Zorc said.

"And you do?" Mariku asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you despised love."

"I do," Zorc said, "but your love isn't true."

"How do you know that?" Mariku asked

"Because you're working for me," Zorc replied. "Now then, there's much to be done, so bring Bakura to me."

[Bakura's POV]:

I woke up; I don't remember when I had fallen asleep, just that I did. I was still chained to the cave wall, I blinked looking around, and no one was in here. I was all alone. Why was this happening? I felt so empty, I used to love the Shadow Realm. I heard screams and plead for help. I cringed at their sound. What was happening to me? I needed to get back on track. I needed to get back to Zorc, and kill Mariku; he was getting in my way. I didn't want a lover! Especially not him!

I shuddered remembering him touching me. I would have to take a _long_ bath to scrub the _filth_ off of me.

But shouldn't I want to scrub the pharaoh off of me too? Why did I enjoy him touching me but not Mariku? Both of them were guys, so I knew that wasn't it. Both of them felt good too, so that wasn't it either. Sex was just sex to me, I wasn't one to be picky. Though, most people just threw they at me, raping was **NOT** something I was going to do. No matter how many times Zorc demanded that I do it. He punished me of course, by raping me, but I wasn't going to do that to someone.

My mother had been raped before I was born, I couldn't do that to someone. No, if I was going to keep anything from my family it would be that. Father killed the man who hurt my mother after he found out, which I was glad for.

The pains in the Shadow Realm were slowly dying down. I knew that Horakhty would punish me if I ever got out of here, but then again, I didn't have to leave from here, no, Zorc, who I assumed was dead, was still alive, of course I would have to deal with Mariku but maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

Then again, he would try to have sex with me, which was **NOT** happening. I shuddered, my body feeling more and more disgusting the longer I stayed up here. I _really_ needed to clean myself up. I felt sticky and bloody. The blood from my stab wound dried, the wound was starting to heal up some. I was technically dead, so it wasn't like any "fatal" blow could "kill" me.

Zorc knew that I was in love. But I didn't want to be! There was no way I was! No! But he said I was how could I lie to him? He knew _everything_ about me. I hope he would be able to fix this. The pharaoh must have put a trick on me. How dare he kiss me like that! Why I let him do that to me I have no idea. I must have been extremely aroused to let him to that to me. No one else would have been able to, so why had I let Atem do it?

It didn't make any sense.

I sighed glaring at the other wall, this cave was dull and dark, nothing special, screams echoed throughout the cave, part of me wanted to laugh, the other part of me wanted to save them. I wasn't sure what was going on with me. Why would I have two parts to me now? Were the light and the shadows fighting against one another? Did the Realm of Light really make such an impact on me?

I was told to fight the light. After my family was killed, Zorc taught me that the darkness and misery healed up that you couldn't do anything when happiness and loved was involved because it clouded your reasoning, but was he truly right? I never questioned Zorc; he trained me, trying to teach me the ways of the real world. I knew that the pharaoh didn't care about me, so why did I let myself fall so deep?

I wouldn't let that happen! I would get back to where I was before. Horakhty wouldn't win. She was wasting her time, maybe she would feed me to Ammunt after she realized she failed in bringing light into my soul. No one would bring that shit on me! I wasn't going to become weak. I wasn't going to "live" when I didn't have a damn thing to live for! What did Zorc want though? He couldn't return to the world of the living, Atem knew his name, all he had to do was call upon Horakhty and he would be sent back to the Shadow Realm why couldn't she kill him though? I thought that Zorc had died when Horakhty attacked him, I wasn't sure what had happened, all I knew was that I woke up surrounded by light and the next thing I knew I was landing hard on the ground.

I stayed in the Realm of Light, wandering through it, being exposed to my feelings, I was alone, no one came to me. I didn't hear any screams, just my thoughts and rushing water, that's all I ever heard. It was so boring and I hated it. I hated the pond of memories, where I remembered everything I had pushed in the back of my mind. Horakhty's punishment was much greater than Zorc's, at least Zorc had the decency to help me escape the pain, he allowed me to put that anger and hatred toward revenge, Horakhty wanted me to let go of it and find my soul mate.

Soul mates and love don't exist; she was just wasting her time. I was _not in love with Atem_. I didn't care what Zorc said. He was playing games with me; well two can play this game!

"You awake beautiful?" Mariku's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Obviously," I snapped, "Kind of hard to sleep when you're chained to the Ra damn wall of a fucking cave asshole."

Mariku just chuckled.

"What do you want?" I hissed, "Here to rape me again?"

"No," Mariku said "I'm here to let you down."

"Oh so my punishment is over?" I snapped as Mariku undid the bindings with the Millennium Rod. I fell to the ground, landing cat like as I've always been able to do.

I looked around the cave for my clothes "I'm not going out of here without some fucking clothes, so give me some!"

"Here," Mariku said thrusting the clothes toward me "But first," Marik walked up to me pressing me against the wall, trying to kiss me. I shoved him off of me.

"Would you _please_ get a fucking clue, I _do not_ like you!" I shouted putting my clothes on.

"But you love the pharaoh, you don't make any sense, Bakura" Mariku said, "Why would you love someone who doesn't love you?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said.

Mariku didn't say anything.

"And unlike you, I plan on fixing my problem. Besides," I said turning to face him, "You're not in love with me."

"And you're not in love with the pharaoh."

"I never said I was!" I yelled.

"Zorc said you were." Mariku said with a shrug.

"Well, Zorc obviously doesn't know anything!" I snapped

"Well, tell him that, because we're going to go see him." Mariku said.

"Good, because he needs to fix this." I said

We started walking to where Zorc was in a different cave, much, much larger than the one that I had been placed in.

"You're the one that fucked up Bakura," Mariku said as we continued to walk. "No one forced you to give yourself a way to the pharaoh, was your mind clouded or something?"

I didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Mariku asked "You've changed so much. You do love him don't you?"

"NO!" I shouted

"Stop lying, we all know you do." Mariku sneered.

"And what if I do?" I hissed "I'm fixing it!"

"But you don't want to." Mariku laughed.

"Just shut up" I snapped.

We finally reached Zorc Mariku walked over to Zorc, standing beside of him; Zorc sat in a chair looking at me.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?" Zorc asked.

"I highly call that a punishment Zorc," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know," Zorc said licking his lips, "I heard your moans and screams of pleasure. Made me want to go in there and have some fun, but I promised Mariku here he could have you all to himself."

"I didn't enjoy it," I hissed.

"But your body did," Mariku said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes "Are we here to discuss sex or are we here to discuss what's really wrong here?" I asked.

"Perhaps both." Mariku laughed.

"Shut up you fiend!" I yelled, "You're never touching me again, you're lucky I'm not killing your sorry ass right now!"

"And you're lucky I'm not killing you." Zorc hissed, "So shut up and listen!"

Mariku smiled, I glared at him.

"You are obviously in love with the pharaoh so we are going to fix that," Zorc said, "Now then, why would you even let yourself fall?"

"I don't know!" I snapped, "I wasn't meaning to!"

"You know that you must have your guard up at all times" Zorc said "If you don't then weakness will spread. Do you want to be weak?"

"Of course not," I yelled, "I can't put up a guard when I'm in the Realm of Light!"

"All you had to do was call upon me." Zorc said, "I would have helped you."

"I know," I sighed "I'm sorry."

"It's not too late to fix this," Zorc said, "but you have to listen to me."

I nodded

"Now then, you need to let go of the fact that Mariku is disgusting." Zorc said

"But-"I began but Zorc cut me off.

"You've been in the light too long and you believe that you were lonely, when you weren't, all those horrible feelings of your family and wanting to be loved surfaced causing you to break when the pharaoh came. He lied to you about your family being in the Afterlife, you know that they were thieves, thieves aren't allowed in the Afterlife."

"Is Aknamkanon and Aknadin in the Afterlife?" I asked

"Of course," Zorc sneered.

"How is that fair?!" I shouted angrily

Zorc laughed, "I've already told you Touzoku, the Gods don't care about you!"

"Then why are they letting me continued to exist?" I asked.

"Because they want to see you suffer," Zorc answered.

"You don't have to suffer." Mariku said "I won't abandon you, I won't hurt you. I want to be with you."

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

"Because I love you," Mariku replied.

"I thought love was bad" I said looking at Zorc again.

"It is,but his love is different than yours" Zorc said.

"How so?" I asked raising my eyebrow in confusion. "Love is loved right?"

"No," Zorc said shaking his head. "I don't want anyone falling in love, love is a weakness, but Mariku doesn't love you. He just thinks he does, he just loves your body, of course who wouldn't?" Zorc purred licking his lips, checking me out with his eyes, "You're sexy."

"Okay can we please stop gawking over me?!" I shouted, "Get to the point!"

"My point being is that if Mariku "loves" you then he'll protect you from the pharaoh, you know the pharaoh used you for sex. He knew you were vulnerable, being in the light, all your emotions escaping, he used you-"

"He raped me is that what you're trying to say?!" I shouted cutting him off, "because if I recall I don't remember being tied up and I _asked_ for it. So how the hell could that be rape?"

"Just because you're not tied down and you ask for something doesn't mean that it wasn't rape." Zorc replied

"Explain." I said.

"Would you have let him fuck you if you had never gone to the Realm of Light?" Zorc asked.

I blinked. That was a good question. When I entered the Realm of Light, I despised the pharaoh. I wanted out of that place, I was angry that he killed everyone and he caused me to live a double life, I received another chance at destroying him, but it backfired, I thought Zorc had died. I tried to keep his words of wisdom and knowledge in my mind, making myself replay events in my mind over and over again, but the longer I stayed in the Realm of Light, the harder it became to do so.

Then when Atem arrived, he told me that my family was in the Afterlife. I knew that he was lying; there was no way they could be. I thought that he was there to gloat, to make fun of me for being trapped in the light. Horakhty had told me that only my true soul mate could help me to find myself and that it was his or her decision of what would happen to me. But she was wasting her time, there was no such thing to me.

When Atem kissed me, I felt different, the kiss, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I didn't usually kiss people, I went straight toward the main course, but the appetizers that Atem and I shared were amazing. Every touch, every kiss, I wanted more and more, the light took control, I barely heard Zorc's voice in my mind pleading with me to stop. No, I had to have him, but why? It didn't make any sense. I ran away, hoping to find answers, now I'm in a deeper hole than I was originally in.

"No," I said looking away. "I wouldn't have."

"Would you do it again?" Mariku asked

My eyes widened looking at him; he stood beside Zorc, his eyes meeting mine. What was I supposed to say? Of course I would, but I couldn't. No, it was wrong, it was wrong to love him. I had to stop this nonsense before it got any worse.

"What's done is done," Zorc said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Just love Mariku and you can forget about the pharaoh."

"I don't want to love anyone!" I snapped in aggravation.

"In order to stop loving someone else, you need to love another person that you you'll never love again." Zorc said

I nodded looking over at Mariku.

"Do you want to be healed or not?" Zorc asked

"I do." I said.

"Then kiss him!" Zorc shouted.

I stood there for a moment, I didn't want to kiss Mariku, I felt so disgusting, but I _had_ to. It was the only way that I could get Atem out of my mind, I knew that the feelings I was feeling for him were only from the Realm of Light, there was no way that I actually _loved_ him. I was the darkness, the darkness does not fall in love, and the darkness does not become happy. All I knew was pain. I grew up with pain; pain fueled my rage and made me stronger. I wasn't about to throw it away because the light wanted to trick me into falling in love with the person who took everything from me!

But at the same time, I despised Mariku, he wasn't even a person! He was created from Marik when he received the Tomb Keeper's Initiation.I knew that Zorc knew of that as well, so what was he doing keeping him around? I didn't understand. I didn't want to kiss him, but I had to. I needed to fall for Mariku to get rid of Atem, it made sense actually, if I fell in love with someone I despised then I would never fall in love again.

But I didn't make myself fall for Atem, so how would I fall for Mariku? In the Realm of Light, I was exposed, all of my feelings of wanting to be loved, wanting to be happy, wanting to be held, they flooded through my mind. When Atem kissed me, my soul caught fire and I felt alive, I wanted it to last forever. I was complete, whole. Now that I'm back in the Shadow Realm. I was able to prevent those types of feelings from surfacing. I was able to push back feelings of wanting to be with my family back as well.

The longer I stayed in the Shadow Realm the more and more I hated Atem. But I felt the light tug at me as well. The light and shadows were fighting inside of me, like tug-o-war, neither side was giving up. I made my way over to Mariku, who stood staring at me, not saying anything.

"Just because I'm about to kiss you, don't mistake it for wanting you because I do not." I announced before closing the gap between us.

Mariku moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck pushing our bodies closer together, grinding his hips into mine. Zorc smirked watching us kissing. I pulled back after a while. Mariku panted licking his lips. I stared at him, shuddering. It still felt disgusting, though I was turned on. I hated my body!

"It'll come to you, Touzoku." Zorc said, "It'll take some time, but I'm sure you can fall for Mariku/"

"I don't see how," I hissed "He's disgusting!"

"Hey" Mariku shouted in defensive tone.

"I'm just telling you the truth." I said with a shrug.

"Why do you think I'm disgusting for?" Mariku asked.

"Because you are," I replied.

"How?!" Mariku cried

"Because you rape people!" I shouted fists clenched at my sides.

Mariku shrugged "And?"

Zorc laughed "Oh that's right, I forgot that's the one thing that you out right _refused_ to do."

Mariku's eyes widened. "You-"

"Of course _not!_" I hissed glaring at him "Did you honestly believe that I did?!"

Mariku was taken aback, blinking "Well yeah….you're supposed to be the dark master, why would you care if people were raped or not?"

"That's the only thing that was preventing him from completely joining the dark side." Zorc laughed.

"Bakura what is wrong with you?!" Mariku cried,"Don't you want power?"

"Yes!" I snapped.

"Don't you want the world in darkness?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Don't you want the pharaoh to pay for what he did?" Mariku questioned.

"Yes!" I yelled

"Then why don't you gain all the power of darkness? You're so close!" He cried. "Why are you preventing yourself from being second in command of the shadows? It doesn't make any sense!"

"You wouldn't understand because you don't have a mother!" I screamed.

By this time Zorc was roaring with laughter, "Oh Touzoku is getting pissy, let's piss him off more Mariku!" he cried between fits of laughter.

"Your mother was raped?!" Mariku laughed, "Wow, so you don't go all the way to darkness because of your _mother_?"

That did it.

I attacked Mariku. We landed hard on the ground, I punched him hard in the jaw, slamming him hard against the ground over and over again. Somehow he was able to get the Millennium Rod out and use its powers to send me backwards.

"How do you even have the Rod anyways?" I hissed standing up again. "I thought all the items had been destroyed."

"That's what the pharaoh wants you to believe," Zorc cackled. "But when he "destroyed" them, Mariku here saved them."

"How?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Mariku said "besides; it's time for me to have some fun with your mommy!"

"Fuck you!" I hissed.

"You can if you want," Mariku said. "Don't even have to prep me, I like it when it hurts." he said licking his lips.

"You're disgusting!" I shouted

"That's what your mother said last night," Mariku said with a laugh.

I charged at him, knocking him to the ground again, knocking the Rod out of his hand. He tried to reach for it, but I pinned his wrists together with one of my hands, I straddled him, preventing him from moving, with the other hand I grabbed the Rod. Mariku squirmed trying to break free, meanwhile, Zorc was watching, laughing at the scene before his eyes, the knife was unscathed, I pressed the knife to the created Egyptian's throat. He looked up at me, eyes half out of want and desire, the other half out of fear and anxiety.

_"Do not play games with me, Mariku,_" I hissed switching to our native tongue I pressed the blade further, blood started to run down his chest. He hissed in pain. _"No one is allowed to talk about my mother like that understand?"_

"WH-why are you getting so worked up?" He gasped trying to get out from under me.

Zorc laughed, "Don't you get it Mariku?"

"Get what?" he gasped as I pressed the knife deeper.

"Touzoku loves his mother!" Zorc laughed, "he's a momma's boy!"

"Shut up!" I snapped "No one asked you!"

"Talk to me like that again and I'll rip your tongue right out of your mouth!" Zorc hissed.

"Then do it!" I cried looking over my shoulder at him, "Who's stopping you?"

"Myself of course, I like to hear you scream." he said with a dark chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to Mariku, who was struggling beneath me.

"Let Mariku go," Zorc ordered,"How can you fall in love with him if he "dies"?" Zorc asked.

I let go of Mariku's hands, lifting the Rod off of his neck, I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my knees. Mariku lay on the ground looking up at me, gasping for air. The cut on his neck went pretty deep, but the wound started to close slowly. Mariku hissed in pain as his wound was closed up.

He stood up, his balance not too good, he fell, a couple of times, Zorc laughed. I didn't say anything.

"Why don't you like raping people for real Bakura." Mariku asked after a while,"People are raped all the time, who cares?"

"I do!" I snapped.

"It can't be because of your mother that doesn't make sense." Mariku said.

My eyes widened,"And why doesn't it?"

"I mean why would you care, I mean yeah, when you were little you probably loved her and wanted to protect her, but she's gone now. So getting what you want shouldn't be a problem."he said.

"I don't need to rape people in order to get what I want," I snapped.

"It doesn't matter if you need to or not," Mariku snapped, "It's control, don't you want to be in control?"

"Yes," I hissed glaring at him.  
"Okay then, rape someone!" he shouted.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Why?" He asked

"Because I can't!" I yelled

"Yes you can," He yelled back "It's easy!"

"It's wrong!" I shouted.

"So is killing people, disobeying the Gods, and bringing about Zorc to destroy the world but you did all those things. I think raping someone is a lesser item on that list of things that are "wrong" Mariku snapped, "Now, stop living in a goody-good world where your mommy told you that raping was wrong, I want to watch you!"

"Fuck you!" I hissed, "I already told you I'm not doing that!"

"Then you'll never become the Dark Master." Mariku said with a shrug.

"I'm closer than you'll ever be!" I snapped.

"We'll see" Mariku said with a shrug.

"You really do love your mother don't you Touzoku?" Zorc laughed.

I didn't say anything. What the hell was with these two? I mean I already _told_ Zorc that I _refused_ to rape someone! I didn't care about killing people, I didn't care about disrespecting the Gods, but rape was something I would _not_ tolerate at all! I couldn't see how someone could do that to someone. I had sex with people because they _wanted_ me. If I didn't want them, I told them,and they went off on their merry way. No one tried to rape me of course, and I didn't do that to them. Everyone assumed I did, which really pissed me off! I wanted to be the dark master, but because of that, I couldn't be. There had to be another way to be in control, but what?

"You'll never be healed unless you do that," Mariku said, "Fall for me, and rape someone then you can let go of the pharaoh and your family forever."

"He's right Touzoku," Zorc said, "Two easy things, it's your choice."

What was I supposed to do? I needed to forget about Atem and my family, but the way to do it was awful. I didn't want to do that! I couldn't live with myself if I did. Why were they making me do this? How would this accomplish anything? I didn't want to be someone like the man who hurt my mother. I wasn't like that, sure, I had done a lot of bad things, but that wasn't something I wanted on my list. I hated that they were gaining up on me like this. I don't know which was worse, the fact that I had to force myself to fall in love with a created demon who claimed he loved me, but really all he cared about was being inside of me because I felt "amazing" or the fact that they wanted me to rape someone and watch me to it!

Of course, I wouldn't put it past them to, they were sick in the mind, then again, that was what being the darkness was all about, pain, suffering, sickness, everything that the light despised. Everything that Horakhty did her best to keep me away from, but she failed.

I was in the Shadow Realm now; I had the chance to undo what her realm did to me. I could forget about Atem, forget about my family and become the dark master once and for all. But in order to do that, I had to do the one thing I told myself **_NOT_** to do.

**Me: I have issues, I swear I do. Anyways…umm…I hope this chapter was good…I have lots and lots of plans for this "section" of the story, when it ends, I'm telling y'all it's going to blow your mind. So I shall see y'all hopefully tomorrow :D I shall work on lots and lots of math though and write later tomorrow night wheee make sure to blow my phone up with review alerts that wake me up haha**

**NIGHT, NIGHT lovelies!**


	21. Chapter 20: Emotional Twists

Ha I got the story written before 2! HELL YEAH! I got to go to school tomorrow so my sexy ass is going to bed here soon, anyways, umm…let's see umm small sex scene, not that big of a deal, nothing "major" umm…mostly in this chapter just yeah…you know just read and make sure to blow my shit up with your sexy reviews wheeeeeee also Miniature Greyhounds are unicorns. So if you have one then it's a (whatever color it is) then say unicorn! Like Jenna Marbles has a Silver Unicorn :D yay! I want one so bad oh and a Pit Bull too! Wheeeeeee only one day of school this week, then going to Raleigh to see my family yay! I'm SO excited :D

Anyways, enjoy the chapter :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty: Emotional Twists

[Bakura's POV]:

I couldn't believe this. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't hurt someone like that, but I wanted to get rid of these stupid emotions for Atem though. Mariku eyed me, watching me, I didn't mind, I was too lost in my own thoughts, I notice Zorc eyeing me as well, both of them watching me, waiting for my reply.

Things were getting out of hand too quickly, the Shadow Realm was supposed to be my comfort zone, where I hid in the shadows, masking the pains of not being with someone, of being alone, I loved the Shadow Realm when I was alive because it helped me become stronger, Zorc taught me well, he trained me, I idolized him. Now, I wasn't so sure.

Horakhty took me to her realm, trying to heal me, she told me that Zorc would have thrown me away if we would have won that day, but is that true? It didn't make sense, why would Zorc waste his time to train me and tell me that he would help me when in reality he didn't? What type of games was he playing? I was sick and tired of it. Why was he even keeping me alive, I didn't serve any purpose to him at all, so what was the point?

Horakhty told me that in order for me to be saved, I had to find myself and to be unlocked. But in order to do that I had to find my soul mate. But what is that? Who is that? I didn't want to find myself, I gave myself away to Zorc long ago, now I'm on the edge, I feel as though I'm standing on a thin piece of wire hanging thousands of feet in the air, one side is the shadows and one side is the light, each trying to pull me down to join their side. But I held back. I knew that the right choice would be to go to the shadows; they had raised me, shaped me, comforted me and made me stronger. Zorc was there for me when my family died, he helped me through depression and made sure I didn't die.

I didn't understand why I was hesitating, I really didn't care much about being the dark ruler, but it would have been nice to see how I would have done, but I couldn't bring myself to rape someone, I couldn't see how anyone would do that to someone, I shuddered thinking of the thought.

No one said anything for a while, I wasn't sure how long we stood here, nor did I care. I looked at Zorc who was looking right back at me, I knew that I had disappointed him and I was willing to go the extra mile to get his approval for me again. What puzzled me was why Zorc had Mariku at his side, those two must be planning something, but what could it be?

"Thinking won't solve your problems Kura" Mariku said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Call me that again and you'll wish that Marik was here instead of you" I hissed turning to glare at him.

He shrugged "You're so sensitive, the Bakura I know wouldn't care what you called him, what's gotten into you?" He asked

"Only his sister is allowed to call him that" Zorc chuckled "No matter what, he still has that mentality that they'll come back, that he's just in a dream and he'll wake up, he'll be seven again and everything will be fine" Zorc leaned up reaching his hand out, stroking my cheek with his claw "Of course, this is reality, they're gone, so you need to let go of them"

"I know" I snapped jerking away from his touch, my fist clenched tightly at my side.

Zorc leaned back and laughed "If you wish to get rid of all those emotions you need to try harder than that Touzoku"

"What do you want me to do?" I snapped

"For starters, you need to be more accepting of Mariku, he is going to be your lover from now on, so when he calls you certain things, you need to stop getting so mad at him" Zorc replied

Mariku grinned; I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Second, you already know what I require for me you my powers" Zorc said

"And I've already told you that I'm not doing that" I growled.

"See?" Zorc shouted "There you go again! You keep thinking that you'll see them again and your mommy will get angry with you for doing that to someone, but she won't. You're an adult, act like one!"

"Adults do not need to rape people" I spat "You may enjoy it, but I don't!"

"You apparently enjoy getting raped" Mariku said

I turned to face him "Why are you even here?" I asked

"To get you in bed" he smirked

"You already had some of me when I was chained to the fucking wall in the Ra damn cave, so if that's all you're doing here, then you need to get your ass on someone else fool!" I shouted

"I love it when you get mad" Mariku said "It turns me on"

"And watching you scream for mercy when the Pharaoh sent you to the Shadow Realm turned me on so who cares!" I snapped "Get it through your head that I do NOT like you"

Mariku chuckled "You will in due time fool"

"The only fool around here is you" I spat "Go away"

"Now, now children play nice" Zorc chuckled.

"No one asked you" I shouted

"Someone needs some dick in their life" Zorc said with a laugh "Mariku can give you some"

"UGH" I shouted "Fuck you"

"I wish you would" Zorc cackled

"That's disgusting!" I shouted "You're a damn blue monster"

"I can get a body you know" Zorc said "I've already had some of you before anyways"

My eyes widened "How?"

"Oh let's see palace guards mostly" he said with a chuckle.

I shuddered "Let's just move on please"

"As you wish my princess"

"Call me princess again and I will leave from here and call Horakhty to kick your ass"

"Horakhty is a stupid bitch you doesn't know her place, all the other Gods bow to her like she's some type of queen and that she knows no wrong, she was jealous of my great looks and powers, so she and the other Gods threw me down here, they let me create the Shadow Realm before however, so I would have somewhere to go. Then Horakhty thought it would be assuming if she created her realm, making it parallel to mine. She thinks light will win?! Ha! The shadows always win, the world was born from darkness, so it shall stay as darkness, and I don't care how much light she tries to put on people, darkness will always cover them"

Mariku clapped his hands together "Bravo my lord" he laughed "that was amazing"

Zorc smirked "I am amazing"

"Yes and that's why Horakhty kicked your ass right?" I laughed "Face it Zorc, you're afraid of her"

"I'm not afraid of a damn thing, you better watch your mouth or-"Zorc said but I cut him off.

"Or what, you'll get Mariku to rape me again? You'll torture me like you used to? You'll make me watch the destruction of my home again and again. Those images are imprinted in my mind; I'm used to seeing them! I'm used to torture, I'm used to pain, come up with something new Zorc!" I shouted. "You said you can help me fix this, but I don't see you doing a damn thing about it! Stop playing around!"

"But playing around with you is so much fun" Zorc chuckled. "I love how mad you get"

I rolled my eyes "What's the plan"

"There is no plan" Zorc said "You're on your own"

"What do you mean?" I hissed

"Figure it out Touzoku, I've taught you well, use it!" he yelled and with that he disappeared, leaving Mariku and I standing looking at the empty chair.

I stood there not saying anything to Mariku; I didn't feel like talking to that idiot, I had more important tasks, like trying to figure out how I could get these thoughts of Atem out of my mind. Zorc was toying with me, as he always did, he knew that I had been through almost everything; he would torture me on end with his shadow powers, waiting for me to beg him to stop. As I child, I did, however, as I got older, I stopped, I learned that the more I screamed, the more he tortured me, he would leave me for dead in the streets of Kul Elna, taunting me to return to him.

When I lost my virginity to a random girl Zorc was pleased with me, but when I told him that I had sex with a guy, he was furious, he told me that I needed to learn my place in the world and that guys were not for me. I still found girls attractive, but they were annoying, always throwing themselves at me. Zorc would always play mind games with me, when I learned that he didn't care who I was with, it angered me, that he tortured me so much having sex with that guy.

The things Zorc said and did didn't make sense to me for a long time, but the longer I was around him the more I knew, he was all about torture, of every kind. I wouldn't put it past him if he was planning something awful for me, but what could it be? I've already lost everything, what more could he take away?

"I'm bored" Mariku said

"What do you want me to do about it?" I snapped

"Let's have sex" he said

"Let's play the stab game" I snapped

"Ooo I like that, kinky" he said licking his lips.

I rolled my eyes "is that all you think about"

"No" he said "I think about killing everyone, bringing about darkness to the world, and being inside of you"

"Wow" I said "Good luck with that"

"I'll get you one way or another" he said.

"Go play with Zorc, I'm sure he'll want some of you" I snapped

"But I want you" Mariku said with a mock pout.

"Well I don't want you!" I hissed "So get a damn clue and stop fucking around"

"Zorc said you have to fall for me in order to get rid of the Pharaoh, how are you going to do that if you won't even touch me, Bakura?" he asked

I blinked. He was right, Zorc said in order for me to forget about Atem I had to fall for Mariku, but I didn't want to fall for Mariku, he was disgusting and he needed to "die" he wasn't even real! It felt like Marik touching me, not that I would have minded Marik touching me, he was pretty hot but now, I wouldn't lay a finger on him. I didn't know what sort of game Mariku and Zorc were playing, why would Mariku even want to help me gain the powers of darkness, when I was chained to the wall in the cave he told me that it was my fault that he wasn't Zorc's favorite, he probably thought of himself as a weakling, I wasn't sure why Zorc had him here, unless he was using him as a bait to lure me in. He would have to do better than that!

"So if I fall for you, I won't have to worry about all this nonsense anymore right?" I asked

"Yes" Mariku grinned "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"I guess" I sighed I really didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have? I couldn't continue to love Atem, that wouldn't work out, I think the light affected my mind too much, if I had just stayed in the darkness like I was supposed to have all along, then these stupid feelings for Atem wouldn't have surfaced. I wouldn't have thought about my family and how much I missed them, stupid thoughts that infuriated me to no end, I wished that I never went in the Realm of Light, then maybe things would be different.

Mariku pressed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling our bodies close together. I forced myself to kiss him back, trying to make myself enjoy it. It was difficult though, my mind was elsewhere.

Mariku started kissing my neck, licking at it, sucking at the tender flesh. I bit back a moan, wanting this to end. He bit my neck, drawing blood. I hissed.

"Pay attention my love" he purred licking my ear, I shivered.

"You like that don't you?" he asked

"No" I spat

He laughed "Don't be so mean Bakura; I'll get you to like it"

"I don't see how" I said

"Do you want to get rid of those stupid thoughts of yours or not?" Mariku asked pulling away from me.

"Yes" I growled

"Then what's the problem?" he asked

"I don't know" I said

"Well, all you need to do is relax, I'll take care of everything" he said he attacked my mouth again, sucking on lips, biting it. I moaned kissing him back, this was the only way I could set myself free from those stupid thoughts. I didn't want to fall in love, I didn't want to be happy, they were a waste of time, and if being with Mariku prevented these things from surfacing then so be it.

I kissed his neck, biting on it, like he had mine. He moaned, running his fingernails along my back, leaving red marks across it. He pressed our bodies closer together, grinding our hips. I gasped, pulling our lips apart. He took the opportunity to attack my chest, licking and sucking everywhere he could. I moaned, running my nails across his back. He smirked.  
"I'm glad someone decided to join the fun" he said with a chuckle. I didn't say anything, I just wanted to get this over with, why would I waste my time playing games with him? I knew that "falling" for him was futile and I needed to, so I was willing to let my body take control instead of my mind.

He trailed kisses down my chest and abdomen, leaving marks in his wake, licking my skin, I shivered at the sensation, moaning. He smirked, reaching down to squeeze my erection. I gasped. He stood up, capturing me in a kiss. I kissed him back. We battled for dominance, I loved when someone gave me a challenge, if someone didn't fight with me, and then they would not get any of me. I have stopped during sex just because of that, they were of course, pretty pissed about it, but they should have thought about that before they decided to be stupid and not put up a fight with me.

It made the reward all the more sweet.

"Would you stop playing around" I hissed as Mariku continued to kiss and lick everywhere but where I wanted him to.

"It's more fun to tease you" he said licking my stomach "It gets you all worked up"

"I don't want to get "worked up"" I snapped "I want to get this over with"

"You need to relax and enjoy it" he said kissing back up to my chest, capturing me in my lips once again. He pulled away, looking at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said

"Yes there is" he said "Now tell me what's wrong"

"You're being annoying, just suck me already!" I snapped

He smirked "Nope" he said going back to his "torture" I hated this, I wasn't into the whole foreplay thing, obviously I wanted it to some extent if I was turned on, but the constant kissing, sucking, biting and licking was annoying. Everyone that I had been with, minus Atem knew that I would not tolerate such foolishness, which was very strange that I had let Atem do that. Something must have gone wrong while I was in the Realm of Light.

Something hot and wet around my member cut my thoughts off. I gasped, feeling Mariku's tongue licking me. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, squeezing it tightly as he licked me. I moaned. He continued for a bit, before took his hand away, trailing his fingernails in my inner thighs.

I moaned, pushing my hips against his mouth, making myself go deeper into his, wanting more. He smirked around me; he pulled away, licking the head. I gasped and moaned. He continued his assault, licking, sucking and biting me. I had let all caution go, pretending that it was Mariku that was doing that to me. I climaxed, he licked me, drinking me. He pulled away, licking his lips, I fell to the ground.

"Was it that good?" he chuckled, standing up, the great Bakura Touzoku falls to the ground.

"Shut up" I hissed standing up again. "I could do better"

"Really?" he asked "You could make me fall to the ground?"

"I can have you begging for me to be inside of you without prepping you" I said

His smirk widened "Go for it" he said "Zorc told me about your little adventures, let's see why everyone throws themselves at you!"

I smirked. He would be simple, getting him to submit to me, I had this game won, he wouldn't win against me. I didn't want to do this, but I made myself, it was the only way I could return to the shadows, I knew it would take some time before I was completely healed, but why not take the first step: enjoying being kissed and touched by Mariku.

I attacked his mouth, sucking, biting and licking as he did mine. He moaned joining in on the kissing. I trailed kisses down his neck, chest and stomach as he did mine, torturing him as he did me.

"Would you stop?" he snapped getting aggravated.

I laughed continuing my onslaught. I finally gave him a bit of a break, removing his pants. I shudder at what I was about to do, but I did it anyways, sucking, licking and biting him. He moaned bucking his hips, his member going deeper into my mouth. Soon, he was climaxing into my mouth. He continued to suck him; he shivered, gripping my shoulders, his nails piercing my skin.

"Gods" he gasped as I licked him slowly. He was at his breaking point, I could sense it, and I smirked continuing. He shivered, moaning, eventually, I pulled away; he collapsed on the ground, shaking.

"I told you I'd get you to fall" I said.

"You're good" he said standing up.

"I know" I smirked.

We didn't say anything for a while. I wasn't going to go "all the way" with him, not yet, I needed to build myself up for that, only the best of the best were going to get some of me, he wasn't what I called the best of the best, but I knew that eventually I would have to do it.

"You done for the day" Mariku asked

"Yeah" I said

"What made you fall for the pharaoh anyways?" he asked

I blinked "I-"

"I mean I don't get it" he said "I really don't"

"I don't either" I sighed "But I'm willing to fix it"

"Yet you won't go the extra mile to do so" he said "It's a shame really"

"I already told you-"

"I know I know" he said raising his hand up, cutting me off "But it would make things so much easier, it's like you're fighting against us, why?"

"I'm not" I shouted

"You've changed so much, the Bakura I know, he wouldn't fall for someone, he wouldn't go submissive, Zorc told me all about you, your childhood, how he raised you, how you were always dominate, how you craved control like it was your drug, then, you go into the Realm of Light, get your mind all fucked up with those stupid lies, Horakhty exposing you to things such as happiness and love, showing you visions of your family, people that you will never see again" Mariku shouted "Then the pharaoh comes into the Realm of Light, claiming that your family is in the Afterlife, you run off, he finds you, you argue with him, like you always do and then BAM he kisses you and you _melt_ into his arms. What happened to you? The Bakura I knew would NEVER do that! He doesn't melt! He doesn't ask to be dominated, he doesn't fall in love! It's sick that you fell so hard for him; we have a lot of work to do! You're so far above the darkness, I'm not sure if you can even be pulled back in it" he said with a sigh before continuing "You keep fighting against Zorc and me, why? It doesn't make sense! You said that your loyalty is to Zorc, but if it is then why fall so hard for the pharaoh? You know that that's forbidden in Zorc's eyes, what, you waste all of your life, keep trapped in the Ring for five thousand years, plus take over Ryou's body, play the RPG with him, raise Zorc, get so close to bring about the destruction of the world, Horakhty supposedly kills Zorc, you end up in the Realm of Light and then you fall _in love_?" Mariku cried "It seems to me that you're the one that's playing Zorc!"

"I'm not playing him fool!" I shouted "I don't know what went wrong in the Realm of Light, you can go there and you see how that place works, stay there for a few years, like I did! You'll see how horrible it is No matter what I did, all I could think about was my family, how much I wanted to be with them, but knowing that I never would be able to! I hated being in there, day after day, I tried to escape, but I knew nothing about that realm. There was no escape for me, just constant thoughts, thoughts that I have shoved in the back of my mind, I tried to remind myself that Zorc taught me that those things were meaningless and that I didn't deserve to be happy, I _begged_ Horakhty to give me to Ammunt, I know that she has been wanting my soul for a long time now, everyone knows I won't pass judgment, I tried to bring about the end of the world, but Horakhty she wouldn't let me go, she told me that my soul was too precious to be devoured!" I yelled "She told me that in order to be saved and to be free from the Realm of Light, I needed to find myself with the help of my soul mate. She told me that my soul mate was the other half of my soul and I would never be happy without him or her!"

"The other half of your soul is Ryou" Mariku said

"Apparently not" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"According to Horakhty, Ryou is the other half of my spirit, the _light_ half of it, she said that Ryou is my descendant and he was born from my light" I replied.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Mariku yelled "You have no light!"

"I know" I said "I don't get it either"

"I mean do you think Ryou is your descendant?" Mariku asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure" I said "It would be nice to know if I have kids though"

"Maybe you should ask Zorc about it?" Mariku suggested "I'm sure he can help you out"

"I'd rather not" I said "We have more things to worry about than you I knocked up, it's not like I'll ever see them anyways, maybe it's best not to know" I said.

"True" Mariku said. "So you're bisexual?"

"No, I'm trisexual!" I snapped "Of course!"

"I don't see how someone could want to be with a woman" he said shuddering

I blinked "You're gay?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"So is Marik…"

"Well, he likes to deny it, but he is" he chuckled.

"Yeah I could tell that, I don't think straight men where half shirts!" I said.

"Now, now, Bakura be nice" he said with a laugh.

"I do admit you're not all that bad, when you're not talking about sex" I said.

"Odion kept me hidden for so long, I can't help it" he said

"Yeah I know" I said with a sigh.

"How did it feel?" Mariku whispered.

"How did what feel?" I asked

"Falling in love" he whispered, looking at me, our eyes met, the look in his eyes was different, and it wasn't the usual "evil" glare or the "wanting me in bed" type of look. No, this look was different. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I knew where and how Mariku was created, he wasn't a real person, so then why would he be asking me that? It didn't make any sense. Did being away from Marik for so long, make Mariku an actual person now? Someone who wanted to be loved? Did he "love" because he was lonely and wanted someone to him, someone to kiss him? I knew he was born from darkness, but…

Did this mean there was light inside of Mariku?

"It felt wonderful" I replied softly.

Me: Did we see that coming? Make sure to fall out of your seats and send me lots of love, also I need to find my Breaking Dawn book, how the hell did I end up with two Eclipse books? Uggh! Yes, I love the Twilight Saga, no I don't care if people say I'm weird because obviously I am, I mean have you read Stuck with You yet? You think this story is weird,you should go read that one; I'm creeper in that one. My dad called me creepy today…I told him I was, it was a compliment :D. I like being weird, if I wasn't then this story wouldn't exist! Anyways wheeeeeee go review and I shall plan the next chapter while I try to go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21: Rising Complications

Uggh today my English teacher decided to make us all wake up to go to his class only to find out we didn't have class today and I didn't have psych either and I wasn't about to go to math class so I spent my day doing MATH uggh! From like 2pm-7:30pm that's all I did! BUT I got a shit load of it down so now I have two more sections to do on the computer, 3 in the workbook, one more quiz, the review and then I can take the test and then I'll be done with math for the semester hell yeah! And I have to write my paper for psych I think I know what I'm going to write, not sure yet, but I think I do, and luckily I don't have to worry about MLA or APA formatting, thank RA! Oh and I have my classes registered for the Spring Semester! I'm going to be booked so when spring arrives I won't be able to update like I'm doing now, I do have school every day but my schedule is so crazy! I'm so excited to be taking Developmental Psychology though I have to get up a fucking EIGHT-THIRTY-ISH so I can get to class around 9:30am! But luckily it's ONLY on TUESDAY that I have to do that! Yay! But I'm willing to do it because that's what I want to be! I'm going to be a famous Psychologist, just wait! Oh and I get to take World Religion (FINALLY) And ironically it's only on MONDAYS and it's in the EXACT same room that Developmental Psych is in, luckily it's at 6pm so hopefully my sister will take it with me! I'm so excited this semester needs to end so I can get started on this amazing semester coming up!

Now, that has gotten me excited, but guess what else has? THIS CHAPTER! I have been DYING to write this chapter, I have planned and re-planned it in my mind again and again and again! And I came up with the below! I HOPE that it's good because if this chapter isn't good I'm going to DIE! Uggh! It has to be perfect! Or else the story is RUINED I might sound like some damn drama queen right now, which I probably am but I have waited so long to write this chapter, the right moment, so I hope that it'll be great! I can't wait to see the reviews! Now then, see why I LOVE this chapter so much! :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-one: Rising Complications

[Bakura's POV]:

"Well, I didn't expect to hear that coming from the great Akefia Bakura Touzoku" Zorc cackled appearing in the chair that he had been sitting in earlier.

I blinked looking at him in confusion "Hear what?"

"It felt wonderful" he mocked in a prissy girl voice.

"What's it to you?" I spat

"If you wish to feel wonderful and weak then you can march your ass on into the Realm of Light" Zorc hissed "But you know what will happen: when you confess your love to the Pharaoh, he'll turn you down, he doesn't love you, and so you might as well give up the hope of being happy because you can't be"

"I know" I snapped

"Then why even think of such thoughts?" he asked

"I don't know okay?" I cried "Maybe if you'd stop being so stupid and help me then things wouldn't be this way!"

Zorc just laughed "I told you, you have to figure it out on your own"

"What am I supposed to do Zorc?" I asked

Zorc sighed "I guess I'm going to have to start from scratch right?"

"Did the Realm of Light affect you that much Bakura?" Mariku laughed

"Shut up you fiend" I hissed

"Now, now, don't be so hateful to your lover" Zorc cackled

"He's not my lover" I spat

"Oh yes, I know the Pharaoh is, you always want someone better than you, someone that you _cannot _have" Zorc said "He's way out of your league and you know it! He's a fucking pharaoh! You're nothing but a thief, it doesn't work, get it through your mind Touzoku, the sooner you realize that Mariku is best suited for you the better"

He was right. I wasn't good enough to be with Atem, he was the Pharaoh and I was the King of Thieves, I used to steal from his ancestor's tombs, I drug his father's sarcophagus into his palace, I caused him to sacrifice himself to save the world, I made him put Yugi and his friends in danger, I killed his best friend, Mahad, I played the ultimate Shadow Game with him and I lost, no, Atem would never love me. He despised me.

So then why did he come into the Realm of Light? Why had he kissed me? Was it long overdue hormones reacting? Or was it something else, I would never know and maybe it was best not to know, sometimes it's best not to know than to know and get hurt. That's what Zorc taught me anyways.

"We all have places in the world" Zorc said "Only certain people can be with the Pharaoh, royalty, special people, you are nothing! The only person you can ever be with is Mariku got it?"

"I know" I said

"Then why fight it?" Mariku asked "You don't have to hurt over him, Bakura; I won't hurt you, not like he will"

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? Mariku was my only escape from Atem, I had to get rid of these stupid feelings and thoughts, the longer I stayed in the Shadow Realm, the more I realized that I was a fool to have fallen for him, a kiss shouldn't have done that to me! I wasn't weak! Love was a weakness, no, I wasn't in love with Atem, and the Realm of Light was just fucking with my mind, bringing about thoughts that should never be brought up, the Shadow Realm made more sense! Love was an emotion that affected everything, it took away your common sense, your reasoning, and the ability to be in control….I couldn't have that. No, I _had_ to be in control, no one was going to rule over me! Especially not the pharaoh!

So then why did I let him? Why was he the only one I had ever asked to take me? Why was he the one that made me melt? Why was he the one that made me feel something besides hatred, anger and frustration? It didn't make any sense! I was supposed to hate him; I was supposed to want him gone. I thought I wouldn't have to see him again.

I thought I was going to be swallowed by Ammunt when Zorc was "killed" but I wasn't! Horakhty sent me to the Realm of Light and for years I wander through that awful place, searching for a way out, trying to make sense of everything that was happening to me. Nothing did! I thought about things I hadn't thought of in years, I craved things that were _forbidden_ to even _think_ about, yet I did it anyways! I thought about my family and all of the happy times we had together, I thought about what my mother taught me, I thought of how it would feel if someone loved me, someone besides my mother, father and sister, someone who truly _loved_ me for me, not for how I looked or what someone could get out of me, no I wanted someone to love me for me.

I craved happiness while I was in the Realm of Light; I wanted it more than I ever wanted anything in this entire world, something so forbidden it hurt to think about. When Atem entered the Realm of Light I was shocked, I wasn't expecting him to come, I didn't even know that he knew I was in there. I was so sure that he came to mock me and lie to me, giving me false hopes that my family was in the Afterlife with him, but I knew that he was wrong, he knew that's what I desired the most and he used that against me, he would always win against me, we would always fight with each other.

But when he kissed me, everything fell apart, I knew the consequences would be serve for wanting him that way, but I did, I was willing to go that extra mile just to pretend for one moment that Atem actually loved me and he wasn't using me. But I knew that it was only for pretend, I knew that holding him for that moment was the last I'd ever hold someone like that, I couldn't handle that much pain, so I let him go.

"Why is love a weakness?" I asked

"You already know the answer to that Touzoku" Zorc snapped "I told you already"

"No" I said shaking my head "I want the _real_ reason!"

"That is the real reason!" Zorc hissed "You dare insult my intelligence?"

"I'm not insulting a damn thing Zorc" I spat "I want to know so answer the damn question, idiot!"

"You're lucky that I love hearing you scream, otherwise, I'd cut that pretty little tongue out of that mouth of yours for back talking me like you do" Zorc said licking his lips

"Whatever just answers the question please" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, like I said before, love takes your reasoning away, when you fall in love with someone, all that's on your mind is that person, you want to make them happy, so you'll sacrifice your own happiness for them, when they're hurt, you'll go that extra mile to make sure that they're okay, you'll protect them, you'll risk your life for them." Zorc spat "When you love someone like that, you can't have power and you can't be in control because they're the ones that re in control! They control you! _Everything_ about you, the control your body, one touch and you're aroused, wanting them! They have the power to say no, leaving you in a fitted mess and it's not like you can go after someone else! No, because they have control of your mind, they control your every thought, all you can think about is them, wanting them, wanting to be near them, but they don't always want to be near you! I know that you're thinking about this with the Pharaoh aren't you?"

"I-"

"Of course you are!" Zorc hissed "He's controlling you! He's using you Touzoku! He's playing you like a fool, you told me that you craved control, that you always had to win, but you're losing! You'll lose as long as you love him! I don't know why you disobeyed me that way, but I will fix you one way or another, I'll break you, and there's only one way to do it!"

"Tell me!" I yelled

"Rape someone" he snapped

"NO" I yelled

"So you want to go through the rest of your existences _thinking_ about that fool? Wishing that it was him instead of Mariku touching you? Do you want him to control your every thought? Why would you want to do that? It's wrong! How can you stand there and say that you want to be in control when you're giving it up? Rape is not that bad, they'll get over it!"

"No, they won't Zorc" I snapped "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he said with a shrug "I try to help people like you, to better themselves, I'm trying to make this world into a better place by making everyone suffer, suffering gives us strength, it heals us when something goes wrong in our lives, it's the pain and misery that we go through that makes us stronger, you've seen that for yourself, when you lost your family, when your home was destroyed, when you were a child you were frightened, yet you had this aura about you. I knew you were strong willed and determined, I knew that you would suit me as my son, but when you told me that you out right refused to rape someone I was devastated. I didn't understand it, I know that your mother was raped, but I made her stronger, wouldn't you want to make someone stronger? You always talked about wanting to rule by my side, yet you did nothing to make it happen, all you did was get the items and bring me to the world of the living" he shouted "that's all you did and you failed, you had Horakhty take you to the Realm of Light and now you want me to start all over again! You know that love is forbidden, yet you did it anyways, if you're truly loyal to me, if you truly wish to forget about the damn pharaoh then prove it, but destroying him!"

Zorc was right. He was always right. I shouldn't be questioning things, suffering did make you stronger, but I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. I promised Mother I wouldn't, we got off on the wrong foot, we fought and she died, I never had a chance to apologize to her, to tell her that I was a fool and I knew that she was just worried about me, I knew she wasn't trying to take my friend away from me, I felt awful and I'll never let myself do something like that again. I know that I would never be able to apologize to her, but I could keep my promise to her, I owed her that much.

"I'm not raping anyone Zorc, I don't care what you say, I can't do it, and you know that" I snapped.

"Yes, yes" he said waving his hand in the air "I know that"

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked

"Your precious Pharaoh should be here shortly, if you want to get rid of him once and for all, then you'll listen to me"

"Fine" I snapped "But I'm not raping him"

"You can't rape the willing" Mariku laughed

"You'll do as I say" Zorc snapped

"What part of I'm not raping anyone don't you get asshole?" I hissed

"And what part of if you want to be the dark ruler you have to rape someone don't you get?" Zorc sneered "It's not that hard, just does it!"

"Why do I have to?" I asked

"Because I said so" Zorc boomed "My word is law, you are in my world and you do as I say or else"

"Or else what" I cried

"Do not push me Touzoku, torture the pharaoh, and make him feel what you felt!"

"How the hell can I do that?" I hissed

"Show him the visions of Kul Elna" Zorc snapped

"No… I…I can't!" I cried

Zorc cackled "You're so fucking pathetic! Why did I even choose you to be my son? I can't believe this shit! You keep telling me that you want to be the dark ruler, but you really don't! If you did then you would not question me, you'd do as you were told, but no, you question me on things like happiness and love, you say you want to be in control, yet you refuse to rape someone, you say that you hate the pharaoh, you spend your whole life and then some trying to destroy him. All you have to do is show him those images and he'll be devastated"

"Oh really, explain"

"Because he has a conscious" Zorc said.

I sighed "What is it that you want me to do Zorc?"

"I already told you" Zorc said "Torture him"

"So if I torture him, then I can forget about him?" I asked

"Yes" Zorc said "Because your mind will be erased from that stupid bullshit that Horakhty planted in your mind when she sent the pharaoh to rescue you"

I blinked "What?"

"Yeah you didn't know that?" Zorc asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh this is just…" he cut himself off in a fit of cackling madness "How did you _not_ know that?"

"Oh I don't know" I hissed "I just figured that he was coming there to bring me down"

"Well he was" Zorc cried "And you let him!"

"No I did not!" I yelled

"But you did"

"How" I yelled

"By letting him kiss you, by letting him touch you, by letting him inside of you!" Zorc snapped

"How the hell can that bring me down?" I shouted "It doesn't make any sense!"

"It' makes perfect sense!" he yelled

"How" I yelled "I've kissed a shit load of people, I've fucked a shit load of people, and how the hell can one touch cause me to break?"

"It's not the kiss, it's not the touch, it's not the fact that had fucked him, and it's the fact that he fucked _you_"

"Yeah and so did Mariku but nothing happened with him!" I shouted "Why is Atem any different?"

"Because you asked for it" Zorc snapped

"But why did I?" I cried

"Because you're weak!" he yelled

Zorc was right, I was weak. I should have never kissed Atem, and then maybe I wouldn't be feeling these stupid emotions, thinking of these stupid thoughts! I needed to get back on track, on the right path, to ruling, controlling my emotions, all I could think about was Atem and it was driving me _insane_! I _hated_ feeling like this! I wanted to get back in control, I wanted to rule the darkness, I wasn't too thrilled with Mariku joining in, but I would have to deal with him. I couldn't let myself sink any lower, I had to turn things around, Atem was using me, and I knew he was. He was playing games with me; well two could play this game! I wasn't going to let him win! I would be the one in control, I wouldn't let him use me like that, and he already took everything away from me, what more could he possibly do to me?

"The Pharaoh will be here any moment now" Zorc said "Remember what I said, you only have one shot at this, you already failed me one time, don't fail me again"

"I thought you said you were going to stay and watch the fun" I said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh we'll be watching you" Mariku said "You just won't see us"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Mariku, let's go" Zorc said Mariku walked beside of Zorc, who was still sitting in his chair "One shot, don't fuck it up Touzoku, if you know what's good for you"

Zorc and Mariku disappeared.

I stared at the empty chair for what felt like forever. I knew that the Pharaoh was coming soon. Why? He shouldn't come here, he knows who controls this world, he knows how dangerous it is and yet he's coming here anyways? It didn't make any sense! He could go back into the Afterlife whenever he wished, though he claimed that he couldn't unless I was with him, that didn't make any sense, Horakhty said only my soul mate could provide me a way into the Afterlife so did that mean….

"Bakura" I heard Atem's voice gasp. I turned around; my eyes wide, there, a few feet away from me stood none other than Atem.

I didn't say anything, I just_ stared_ at him. We stared at each other, not moving, I'm not even sure if we were even blinking, I was getting lost, falling…falling…the waves crashed pulling me under, I fell like a feather, twirling downward, gravity pulled me down, it was evitable, I would drown.

I opened my eyes, wide with fear, I was in the ocean, deep down in the ocean, light and darkness swirled around me, the light pulled me further down, I was losing my breath, I couldn't breathe, the shadows, they were pulling me up, wanting me to rise to the surface, the light trying to wrap around me, begging me to go deeper, to endure the pain, the shadows, they wanted me to come back to the safe haven. I chose the shadows.

"I finally found you" he said

"Hmm" I said "Congratulations, do you want an award?"

"No" he said

We didn't say anything for a while, the staring continued.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I'm here to bring you back to the Realm of Light" he said

"I'm not going" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why not?" he said "Do you know how long I've been searching for you?"

"Don't know, don't care" I said with a shrug "You're really wasting your time"

"I beg to differ" he said

"Please enlighten me pharaoh" I snapped

"Horakhty sent me here to save you" Atem said "She told me that you weren't allowed to go into the Shadow Realm"

"Does it look like I care?" I said with a laugh. "When have I ever followed rules?"

Atem sighed "I know you don't"

"So why even bother coming here?" I questioned

"Because you need to get out of this place, it's corrupting your mind!" Atem yelled

"No it's not!" I cried "The Realm of Light was!"

"How?" he shouted

"It's awful!" I yelled "There's too much light! Everywhere I went light, light, and lighter, the light would pull me, push me, swirl around me, the colors would dance, giving me _warmth_. I walked and walked, searching for an exit to that Ra awful place, but I couldn't find one, it felt like I was going in a figure eight over and over again, trapped, the water, I stepped in that horrid pond and I remembered _everything_ from my past, things I had shoved in the back of my mind long ago! It exposed me, it controlled me, I hated it, I wanted out"

"You have to face your problems Bakura, you can't run away from them" Atem said

"I'm not running away from shit!" I snapped

"But you are" he said "You're coming to the Shadow Realm to escape the Realm of Light" he said.

"So?" I said "What's the big deal?"

"A lot" he said "You need to face things"

"I do face things!" I hissed "If I didn't then I wouldn't have fought you all those years"

"Yes, I know that" Atem said "But you need to face your real problems, I'm not your enemy Bakura"

"The hell you aren't" I hissed "Who else is?"

"Zorc is!" he shouted

"Oh really" I asked

"Yes!" he yelled "He's using you!"

"No!" I yelled "You are!"

"How?" he shouted

"You came into the Realm of Light to mock me! You came into the Realm of Light to cause me to suffer more than I already had been! You wanted to trick me into believing that my family was in the Afterlife hoping that I would come with you. Your plan was to take me to the judging hall of the Gods and then when my soul and heart were weighed by MA'at's feather, I wouldn't pass judgment, I'd be sent to Ammunt or no, wait, I would be sent back into the Realm of Light to serve more punishment until Horakhty got bored and sent someone else to trick me, and I would keep falling for it again and again because the Realm of Light makes you hope for something better, something that's never going to come true!" I yelled "The Shadow Realm, it makes you stronger, it doesn't fuck with your mind, it builds you, shapes you, it makes you a better person. I wouldn't have been strong if Zorc hadn't have trained me, I used to wish to be happy, when I was younger, I wished for someone to love me besides my parents and sister, but when I lost everything I knew that I couldn't I had to give up those stupid feelings! Those feelings, they control you, if you fall in love, all you can think about is that person! I don't want to sink that low; I have more important matters than happiness and falling in love! They say love makes you stronger! But they lie! It makes you weaker! Suffering makes you stronger!"

Atem closed his eyes, shaking his head "You're wrong Bakura"

"What?" I asked

"I said you're wrong" he repeated "You're wrong about everything"

"Explain" I snapped

"Love does make you stronger, yes, when you fall in love with someone you do think about them, but that's because they make you happy, they're not controlling you and you're not controlling them, you understand each other and you want to learn more about them, their happiness is everything to you but your happiness is everything to them too, so it's an even balance." Atem said "It is true, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, you are strong Bakura, but you're not strong because you suffered you're strong because you refuse to give up"

"I'm strong because I was taught the correct way and I suffered in life" I spat.

"Zorc used you" Atem said "He used you, you're his puppet, that's all you are, he doesn't care about you, he wants you to rule with him, giving you hope that you can control everything, he knows your weaknesses and he'll do everything to cause you pain. You may think he's helping you but he's not. Suffering doesn't make you stronger, no it's how we deal with that suffering, that's what makes us stronger, when we reach our breaking points, when we feel like there's nothing left, when we feel like no one will help us, when everything is lost, when we feel so hopeless we wish to end our lives because the pain is unbearable, we see the light and we see the shadows, they pull us, every one of us and when it's time to choose, the person who chooses the darkness will fall, they'll be corrupted, swallowed, never to be heard from again, but those of us that choose the light, we rise from the ashes, from the pain, from the suffering, and we live on. We learn from our mistakes, we learn from pain, suffering is not the key to everything, no, happiness is" Atem yelled.

I blinked, not knowing what to say. Atem was the exact opposite of Zorc, everything he said went against everything that I was taught, but it made sense in a way, but I couldn't disobey Zorc, no, I wouldn't do that again. He raised me, I owed it to him to make him proud of me, and I knew I would never be a full dark master, but I could get close. I knew that Zorc wasn't bothering Atem because he was giving me a chance to make things right, to create my own path, my own way. I had to get rid of these stupid feelings for Atem, listening to Zorc; doing as he said was the only way.

"You lie" I hissed

"I'm not lying to you Bakura" he said

"You're trying to trick me!" I yelled

"What?" he asked "What are you talking about?"

"Ha! Don't play dumb with me pharaoh" I snapped "I know _exactly_ what's going on here"

"Oh really, then enlighten me as to what that is Bakura because I don't" he yelled

"It's simple!" I shouted "You're trying to give my hopes up; you know how the Realm of Light works so you're using that to your advantage, that's why you kissed me! You knew that I craved affections; you knew that my mind was fucked up, and you took advantage of me! You said you came there to rescue me, well, where the hell were you before? I could have gotten out of that fucking hell hole if you would have come sooner, but you didn't did you? No! Do you want to know why?" I asked

Atem didn't say anything.

"Because you were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, you were waiting for me to lose my mind, to lose control of my wants and desires, you wanted me to have the hope that my family was in the Afterlife, so when you came into the Realm of Light you had this plan that you were going to tell me lies about them, lies about knowing them and lies about wanting to save me" I shouted "You don't want to save me at all, you want to control me, you hate me, you want me to suffer, you're here to mock me, you know that I'm strongest in the Shadow Realm, that's why you're pulling me back into the Realm of Light, where I'm weak! You can't stand the thought of me winning over you, so you're trying to drag me back down. You thought that I was "dead" you thought that I didn't exist anymore, until you found out from Horakhty then she and the other Gods told you to come here and ruin me! She told you to make me believe you so that I would come with you, then I would be sent right back to the Realm of Light, over and over again. But that obviously didn't work so she made another plan, she told you to kiss me, knowing that I would be at a disadvantage. The Realm of Light, it brings back memories and desires that I hid long ago, you took everything away from me, what more do you want?!" I screamed

"I didn't come to the Realm of Light to hurt you Bakura" Atem said "I didn't come there to make you suffer, I didn't come there to bring you to the Afterlife just to have you thrown back into the Realm of Light again, no one devised any plan, no one forced me to come to the Realm of Light, I asked to come there."

"Why?" I asked

"I wanted to know the real you" he said "I spent all that time in the Afterlife thinking about how much I hated you, how much I wished that you didn't exist, I thought you were gone forever and I was so happy that I finally was able to go into the Afterlife, I was with my friends and family and I didn't have to put up with your stupid bullshit about destroying the world and plummeting it into total darkness, no, I was in the Afterlife, everything was peaceful, then your mother came to me and demanded that I save you. I hated her for that, she was extremely rude, beautiful, yet rude, your sister, Koranna, she asked that I listen to her, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to hear the tales of your childhood; your feelings meant nothing to me! Then I met your father and everything went downhill from there! He made me think, made me realize a whole lot of things" Atem shouted "I spent all of that time in the Afterlife thinking about you, wondering where you were, if I should save you or not, I spent time with your sister and your best friend, Adom. They told me about you, how you got into everything, how you questioned things, they told me that you were loving and kind. But I didn't believe them! How could I? When I met you, you were evil, at least I thought you were, but I know you're not! No, I saw that for myself when I kissed you and you didn't push me away, you kissed me right back, at first I thought that maybe you just wanted to have sex, but when we made love, the look in your eyes, it was different, when we were fighting all those years, you never had that look in your eyes. The _real_ you was coming out, you looked _happy_ and I was happy too! Then when I asked you how you felt about me, you ran! The look in your eyes, it was terrifying, it was like you were afraid of me! I didn't understand why you ran off like that, I searched and searched and searched and I couldn't find you! Then I found you lying on the ground, but you disappeared and then I realized that you were in the Shadow Realm, but I wasn't sure how deep you had gotten, I knew that Horakhty forbade you to go in here, but you went anyways, so I went after you and I'm here to bring you back into the Realm of Light to get rid of this nonsense that Zorc has poisoned you with!"

"It's not going to work" I spat

"Why not" he asked

"I'm already too far in the darkness to be saved, you might as well go back into the Afterlife and enjoy the rest of your existence" I said

"I can't do that" Atem said

"And why not" I yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" he screamed.

Me: I'm nervous…I don't know why…this chapter was really intense…next chapter's going to be even worse! What have I got myself into? Anyways, umm…I hope y'all enjoyed, see y'all tomorrow :D


	23. Chapter 22: Lies

*looks at clock* WTF? It's FOUR AM! I must have been in the zone when I was typing this about half dead, sometimes I wonder what the hell I'm even writing but I love it that way, in my opinion your true self is known when you have no idea what you are doing. So anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy this and the only warning I have for y'all is a lemon, but this is NOT a lemon chapter, the lemon just happened and you shall see why….

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-two: Lies

[Bakura's POV]:

_Because I love you_

Atem's voice it echoed through my mind, I stood, eyes wide, I wasn't sure what I was looking at, everything that I had been taught by Zorc fell, hearing those words, it was like poison that ran through my veins, those venomous words that Atem uttered so beautifully, all reason was thrown out, nothing made sense anymore. The world was spinning, I fell, falling the light and shadows attacking me, pulling me toward them, fighting against each other. I stood in the middle, staring at nothing.

This couldn't be true. Atem loved me? He had to be lying, how far would he go? I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, nothing made sense anymore, I wanted this to end. Zorc was right, Atem was playing tricks with me, I would not let him control me, I would get rid of these stupid feelings for Atem, I couldn't handle this, the lies, the pain, pain was supposed to make you stronger, but this pain: it was too much. I wouldn't let him win, no, I had to act fast, before it got worse.

"I would like the real reason please" I spat.

"That is the real reason" Atem said

"You don't go from hating someone to loving them suddenly" I snapped "Even I know that"

"Maybe not" Atem said "But it happened!"

"You really need to stop lying, you're horrible at it!" I yelled

"I'm not lying Bakura" Atem cried "I do love you"

"Prove it!" I shouted

"I am!" Atem yelled

"No you're not" I yelled "If you truly love me then you'll leave"

"I can't do that Bakura, I'm taking you back to the Realm of Light to help you heal" Atem said

"I don't need any fucking healing" I hissed "All I need is the shadows to fuel me with power"

"The shadows don't give you power, they hurt you, Zorc is using you, why can't you see that?" Atem shouted

"Would you stop acting Zorc like that?" I shouted "He's the only one that cares about me! He wants me to become stronger; I refuse to sink to your level. I don't want to fall in love, I don't want to be happy, and I want power, that's all I want! Those stupid desires that I had in the Realm of Light, they meant nothing to me!"

"So when you made love to me…that meant nothing right?" Atem asked looking me in the eye.

What was I supposed to say to that? It meant the world to me, having someone to hold, having someone to fight with me, someone that challenged me, his beautiful body underneath me, him kissing me, touching me, it was everything I needed and more than I could possibly dream of. But I couldn't have those things, no; I needed to get back on track. Things had gotten out of hand, I wanted happiness in the Realm of Light, and I wanted power in the Shadow Realm.

I was in the Shadow Realm, things were slowly getting better for me, Zorc once again provided a way for me to heal myself and realize how stupid I was being.  
"I-"

"It did, didn't it?" Atem yelled "Face it Bakura, you felt something and you know it! Stop following Zorc he doesn't care about you!"

"Oh and you do?" I shouted

"Yes" Atem yelled "Why do you think I'm here?"

"You're just using me!" I cried "You want me to fall, but I'll never fall! You won't win against me pharaoh!"

"I don't want to win against you!" Atem yelled "I want you to come with me; I want you in the Afterlife with me!"

"I'll never be able to go there, so just give up" I snapped.

"Yes you will Bakura" Atem shouted "If you just listened to your heart then you would! You're not evil! Zorc is!"

"I am Zorc" I hissed

"No you're not!" Atem shouted

"You know nothing about me" I yelled

"I know that I would have tried to kill everyone who took everything away from me" Atem yelled

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I was wrong for not listening to you when you came into the palace, when you tried to tell me how the items were created" Atem yelled

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I love meeting your challenges" Atem yelled.

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I was wrong for hurting you the way that I did" Atem yelled.

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I want to know the real you" Atem yelled.

"Shut up" I hissed.

"I know that I want to see you happy" Atem shouted

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I want to hold you" Atem yelled

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I loved being held by you" Atem yelled

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my existence with you" Atem yelled

"Shut up" I hissed

"I know that I love you" Atem said closing the gap between us. How did he get so near? I wasn't even paying attention, listening to his rants about what he knew, I was angry, my blood boiled, I wanted to kill him, but I didn't. Why? What the hell was wrong with me? My body shook as he spoke, I didn't believe a single thing he said! He was playing mind games with me, I knew he was!

Atem kissed me. I froze, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't thinking, the shadows hissed around me, dancing, trying to pull me away from him, but they failed. I kissed him back, I felt alive, and I felt whole. I wanted him, right here, right now, I didn't care if Zorc or Mariku hated me for it. Atem started kissing my neck, sucking and licking at the tender flesh, I moaned, pulling him closer to me, our bodies pressed against one another. Kissing Atem, it didn't feel like kissing Mariku, I wasn't disgusted by it; I wanted him, but why? It didn't make any sense…Zorc said that I was in love with him…but was I?

My thoughts were cut off when Atem grinded his hips into mine. I moaned bringing us closer together. He pulled me into another heated kiss, entangling his fingers in my hair. We explored each other's mouths, mapping out each other's unique and exotic flavors, neither of us giving up our throne. We pulled away, gasping. Atem reached for my face, caressing my scar, I shivered at the touch, no one had ever touched my scar but him, it felt strange, how lightly he touched it, and it sent shivers down my spine.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, I pulled him into another kiss, pulling his shirt off, and he shivered at my touch. I kissed his neck, leaving love marks on the tender flesh, I kissed my way to his chest, licking his nipples, he moaned, running his fingernails along my back, I smirked, I loved seeing him like this. I moved to the other one to give it the same treatment, I pulled away, bringing him back into a heated kiss.

I pulled him closer to me, our erections rubbing against one another; I wanted him, more than ever. I picked him up suddenly, he yelped in surprise, I laid him down, crawling on top of him, bringing him into a kiss once again, and he wrapped his arms around me, begging me to stay. I complied.

I pulled away looking into his eyes, Atem reached up, caressing my face, I shivered at the delicate touch. He reached to pull my robe off; revealing my chest, Atem touched it, not averting his gaze from my eyes. Atem suddenly flipped us over, so that he was on top of me, he kissed me, licking my lips, mapping me out, I moaned, kissing him back, our battle was like our fights: neither side won. He kissed my neck, licking, sucking and biting; I hissed when he drew a bit of blood, he licked it up slowly, causing me to gasp.

He kissed his way down to my chest, he took one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking it, I moaned wrapping my arms around his waist, pushing him against my erection, he moaned, moving his against mine, he moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He got off of me, trailing kisses down my stomach, and licking and sucking at the tender flesh, trailing butterfly kisses as he did so. I hissed when the cool air of the Shadow Realm hit my member.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered taking me into his mouth. I moaned feeling his hot mouth around me. He swallowed me, sucking me hard. I moaned, bucking my hips into his mouth. He licked me slowly, I shivered, and he licked the head, wrapping his hand around the shaft moving his hand as he did so. He took his hand away, rubbing my inner thighs, taking me deep into his mouth once again.

I closed my eyes, the warm, wet feeling against my member was becoming too much, I could feel myself nearing the edge; I wanted this feeling to last forever. I opened my eyes, looking down at Atem, that's all I needed, to fall off the imagery cliff. I screamed, spilling my desire, he licked me, still sucking my throbbing member, I shook violently, he eventually stopped, the sensitivity becoming too much.

I panted, trying to calm myself, it was even better than the last time. His tongue licking me, sucking me, it felt amazing. Atem crawled on top of me and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled away

"I know that you don't believe that I love you" he said stroking my chest as he talked "But I want to show you, what you mean to me" he leaned down to capture me in a kiss once again, I moaned kissing him back, we fought once again, our tongues twisting around each other, the flavors of one another colliding together. He pulled away, licking my neck, I shivered, leaning up to kiss his neck, he moaned turning his head to give me better access, I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me.

He pushed me down, kissing me once again, we stayed there for a while, kissing each other, tasting each other, I wanted more of him, I couldn't pull away, and the kiss got more and more intense. Atem pulled away, stroking my cheek before assaulting my chest once again. I moaned loving the feel of his tongue licking my nipples, he sucked them, running his hands down my stomach slowly, going inches above my member, I groaned in aggravation when he guided his hand back up, he did this again and again. He pulled away, going in-between my legs, licking my inner thighs, I shook, wanting him to take me in his mouth again, my member throbbed with anticipation. He licked up my muscular legs, licking my hips, he moved to lick my stomach, up my chest, my neck, and then he kissed me.

"Tell me what you want Bakura" he said going to the other side of my neck, licking down my neck, down my chest, down my side. I moaned as he licked me, this was becoming too much, the wait was killing me, I wanted him, no I _needed_ him inside of me, I wasn't sure why and I didn't care, only Atem could break me like this, no one else, no one else could get me to shake and moan the way he did, he said he was going to show me what I meant to him….what was that supposed to mean? He asked me what I wanted. What did I want? I wanted to be filled, to feel him inside of me; I wanted to kiss him, to feel his fingernails clawing my thighs, to hear him scream my name in ecstasy, that's what I wanted.

"Stop playing around" I hissed "You know what I want"

Atem licked my chest slowly; looking up at me "I can't read your mind Bakura" he said "You're going to have to tell me what you want"

I growled

"I'll do anything you ask me to do" he said licking my ear, I shivered, moaning "_anything" _he said in an erotic tone "Just say it"

My mind swam, I was in the deep, things didn't make sense anymore, hearing Atem talk like that sent me falling into the ocean, I was drowning in my own desire for him, I couldn't take it anymore, the need to feel him inside of me, it was beginning to become too much for me to handle, I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted him.

"Show me" I gasped as he licked my thigh.

"Show you what?" he asked kissing back up to my mouth, he pulled away, looking me in the eye.

"You said you wanted to show me how much I meant to you" I said my breath starting to become uneven "I want you to prove it, you said you'd do anything for me, so take me, right here, right now and show me that you actually love me"

Atem blinked for a moment, surprised that I had said such a thing, I was stunned myself, but I wanted to know, I needed to know. Atem said that Zorc was lying, well, he needed to prove it! I wanted to know if he actually loved me or not, if I fell would he catch me? If I didn't ever say I loved him, would he wait for me to say it or would he leave me, like everyone else had?

Yes, I had told someone I loved them, I wasn't sure why, the emotions that I had for that woman who helped me were strong, I knew I didn't hate her, I felt my heart beat fast when she was around, I thought I loved her, but I didn't, she ran away, telling me that she couldn't handle that. Zorc punished me when he found out that I told the woman that, I told myself I'd never do something as stupid as that again.

Atem pressed two fingers to my mouth but I shook my head "Don't prep me" I said

Atem's eyes widened "Why?" he asked "It's going to hurt, you've been through enough"

"I don't care" I said "Show me"

Atem nodded, removing the rest of his clothes, I watched as he spit into his hand, lathering his hardened member, to make the pain as minimal as possible, he position himself in-between my legs, his member poking at my entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to prep you?" he asked

I nodded

He slowly slipped inside of me, I screamed as his member stretched me, I knew it was going to hurt, I knew that I didn't have to do this, but something told me to do it, and I listened to that, I wasn't sure why and I didn't care, I closed my eyes tightly, biting my lip, I tasted a bit of blood in my mouth. Atem sat still, caressing my cheek, waiting for me.

"Bakura, calm down" Atem said softly "I'm not going to hurt you, not like everyone else did"

I started to relax, his soothing voice calmed me, slowly, I opened my eyes, our eyes locked, and he pulled out slowly. Then thrusted back in slowly, him moaned.

I pushed my hips up, begging him to go deeper into me. He complied. I moaned when he hit my prostate, he did it again and again; he started to speed up, jerking my body forward. I gasped as he hit it again and again, I pulled him down into a kiss, sucking and biting at his lips and tongue. He pulled away lying on me, pushing himself into me, he licked my neck, I moaned, running my fingernails along his back.

"You feel so good" he gasped pulling out some before entering me again. He leaned up, taking my neglected member into his hand, wrapping his fist around it tightly. I moaned as he thrusted into me, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. His breath was getting erratic and short, he was close, and I could feel it, his member pulsating inside of me, inches from exploding. I clamped and unclamped my muscles around him, I was close, his hand tightens around me, and he thrust deeper and harder into my body. I moaned, climaxing onto his hand and my stomach, he leaned down to take me into his lips once again, mapping me out, he pulled away.

"I love you, Bakura" he said I shivered as I felt he orgasm, filling me, his hot milky substance running through my body, I moaned, clamping my muscles around him, he shook violently as I milked him, wanting to get every last drop of his desire out of him.

He collapsed on top of me, our bodies covered in sweat and desire. He lay on top of me for a moment, before pulling out, we got dressed, staring at each other.

"Do you believe me" he whispered.

"I-"I began

[Atem's POV]:

"I believe we have ourselves some porn stars, wouldn't you agree, Mariku?" Zorc cackling voice filled the Shadow Realm; slowly he appeared alongside Mariku who was laughing as well.

"I can see why Bakura lets you take him now" Mariku said "I think I'll get you to fuck me later"

"I would never touch you" I hissed

"Did you miss me?" Zorc cackled "I'm sure you missed Mariku over here"

"I didn't miss you evil monsters" I spat "What the hell do you two want?"

"Well" Mariku said "I was hoping to have my way with Bakura and Zorc here was going to kill you"

"He can't kill me" I shouted "He can't even touch me"

"You forget fool, you're in my world, you can call my sister all you want, but we're in the Shadow Realm, I'll always win here, I created this place, I know it inside and out! She can try and try to shed her pathetic light on me, but it won't work, do you know why?" He yelled

"Enlighten me" I spat.

"Because I'm stronger than her!" he roared "She's nothing but a jealous bitch, always begging to get her way, she knew she couldn't defeat me, so she used you as her pawn! You think that I'm using Touzoku, well I'm not! I'm helping him, making him realize that love and happiness are nothing but lies! Why would you to go through your life living lies? You can't just love one person, why would you devote yourself to one person, when you could have anyone at any time? It doesn't make sense! Why would you constantly want to be with one person, thinking about them? Love is a weakness! It holds you back, if Touzoku fell in love, he'd be gone, he wouldn't be able to save his family, you come in here and act like you're some big hero when the only thing you're doing is ruining him! You give his hopes up by telling him lies about his family, stop playing games and go home Pharaoh" Zorc spat

"You're so pathetic" I shouted

Zorc hissed

"You think that you're so smart, manipulating Bakura, shaping him into your puppet! He's a human being let him go Zorc! He doesn't belong here with you! He deserves to be happy! You'll never give him what he needs! He'll always crave his family, and you'll never be able to give them to him, you'll torture him, lie to him, you want him to become evil, but you know what, that'll never work! As long as I'm around, I'll make sure you fall! I've defeated you once, I'll do it again" I yelled

Zorc threw his head back cackling the Shadow Realm echoed with his dark booming voice, the screams got louder, I cringed but kept my stance, I refused to let Zorc win. I looked over at Bakura who didn't say anything; he looked torn staring at Zorc and me. It was like he was trying to decide between the two of us, why I wasn't sure, maybe the Realm of Light had affected him after all, maybe he actually questioned whether or not Zorc was telling the truth or not.

"You'll never save him, you're too you'll never save him, you're too weak!" Zorc cried "You know nothing about him"

"No _you_ don't know _anything_ about him!" I yelled "When he was young he used to get into everything, always questioning people, challenging them, wanting to understand the world, he wanted to find someone that loved challenges as much as he did, someone that would take care of him, someone that would listen to him! Then his family died and you used that against him, telling him pathetic lies! Lies that don't even make any damn sense!"

"They make perfect sense, it's not my fault you're too stupid to understand something" Zorc snapped "But it matters not, I'm not here to play games with you" Zorc turned to face Bakura

"You know what I require" Zorc said "You don't have to listen to him, all he's doing is using you, all that sweet talking, he's using that to lure you in, he cares nothing about you, that's why he took your family away from you, you can't trust him"

How could Zorc stand there and flat out lie to Bakura? My fists clenched at my side, I was boiling with rage.

"Stop lying to him" I hissed

Zorc laughed "I'm not lying; I'm trying to help him"

"You're not helping him" I shouted "You're making him miserable!"

"Making someone suffer is the key to power, to feeds your rage and your thirst for revenge! You can't get revenge if you're healing; he needs to channel that anger into something, like destroying you!" Zorc shouted

"He'll never to that" I yelled "The real Bakura is in there somewhere, and I plan on bringing him out!"

"I loved to see you try fool" Zorc cackled "He's too far in the darkness and the longer he stays here, the more he's going to fall"

Zorc was right, Bakura was deep, deep in the darkness, the light only started to heal him, then he ran into the Shadow Realm and now things are starting to get worse.

"I have a great idea" Mariku said breaking me out of my thoughts "I think I'm going to have a little fun with Bakura"

"Stay away from him you fiend" I hissed

"I don't think so" Mariku chuckled before I could protest; Zorc used his powers to send Bakura and Mariku somewhere else. Zorc and I were alone now.

"It's about times that fool left" Zorc spat "Now then, we have much to discuss"

"I don't want to discuss a thing with you" I hissed

"Oh but I think you do" he said with sadistic grin

"Your pathetic lies aren't going to work on me Zorc" I yelled

"And yours aren't either so let's cut to the chase shall we?" Zorc said

"What do you want?" I snapped

"You know what I want" Zorc snapped

"You're not getting Bakura" I yelled "You've already ruined him enough"

"I didn't ruin him" Zorc cried "I made him stronger, unlike you, who took everything away from him, I gave him strength, and I made him who he is today"

"What?" I cried "Who is that! Someone who is scared to fall in love! Someone who's terrified of being happy, someone that doesn't understand that he's beautiful! Someone who can't comprehend that love isn't evil? That it builds us, that is saves us from the horrors and pains in our lives? Someone who tried to end his life because he thought he wasn't worth living? Someone who follows you around obeying your orders? Someone who was traumatized and then you make it worse! Someone who needs to be loved someone who is scared to let go!" I screamed.

"Touzoku was once weak" Zorc chuckled "I remember when we first met, he was seven years old, it was the day after your uncle had killed his village, he was so scared of me, it was funny! I trained him, whipping him into shape, I wasn't about to have a weakling at my side, no, I told him he needed to get revenge, at first he was reluctant about it, but he eventually warmed up to me, I took care of him, I protected him, raised him, I made him the best thief in all of Egypt, no in the world! You took everything away from him, you have the audacity to claim that you love him, Touzoku isn't capable of love! He's a weak little child inside! He's on thin wire, so close to the shadows, he only has to do one more thing before he can truly become the dark master and I can finally claim him as my son" Zorc shouted.

"And what would that be?" I hissed

"Raping someone" Zorc smirked "But Touzoku out right refuses to, I know that you think he has and believe me, I wished he had, but he won't do it and I don't understand why! He said his mother was raped but who cares! It's not like she's alive anymore and neither is the man who raped his mother, so he needs to get a grip!" Zorc yelled.

"I knew that Bakura was in there somewhere" I said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Zorc hissed

"Think about it Zorc, you have been manipulating him, trying to change him into something he's not all of these years, you're trying to create another Shadow Master to help you in ruling the world, then when you're done with Bakura, you're going to throw him away, you don't care about him at all! You're using the fact that you "helped" him and "raised" him to get sympathy so that he'll grant your wish, then you'll turn around and destroy him! Well guess what! You can't! Do you want to know why because as long as Bakura refuses to rape someone, you'll never have complete control over him" I cried "Maybe he has lost himself to the darkness and maybe you're close to winning, maybe Bakura will chose you over me, but I can assure you, that the real Bakura is stronger than you'll ever be! He'll win against you! He'll break free of your curse; he'll snap out of it and realize that you're nothing but a fraud!"

Zorc laughed "You really are something aren't you pharaoh?"

"Shut up" I hissed

"Do you honestly think that Touzoku can be saved?" Zorc cried "He's too far gone to be saved! My sister was a fucking fool to have thought that he could be saved! She sent you here to lie to him, everyone knows that love and happiness only hold you back, I want Touzoku to be strong, I want him to have power, so that when he gains the power of the world, I can strip it from him and destroy him!"

"I refuse to let you do that Zorc" I yelled "You're not hurting Bakura, not while I'm here!"

"I don't have to hurt him" Zorc said "You already did"

"How" I asked

"By making him fall"


	24. Chapter 23: The Shattering

Twenty-four pages! WOW! I am on a ROLL! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving...:D the only warning I have is that I go from Atem's POV to Bakura's back to Atem's you will see why I can't wait to see the reviews for THIS chapter! I've been planning it for a while now! I hope it's good...no it is good i feel it's good! Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-three: The Shattering

[Atem's POV]:

I blinked staring at Zorc. What did he mean I made Bakura "fall" I knew that my uncle destroyed his village and killed his people but I didn't do anything to Bakura, not intentionally. I was trying to protect the world from getting destroyed. I thought that Bakura was insane that he hated everyone, but I learned that that wasn't true, the Bakura that I met all those years ago wasn't the real Bakura, he was someone who had given his mind to the darkness, at the time I didn't see the pain, I only saw my own pain, I only saw him as a potential threat to the world, I didn't see _his_ pain.

When I looked into Bakura's eyes the day that we had first met, when he dragged my father's corpse in the palace, demanding my court to give him the Millennium items, the look in his eyes, they were filled with anger, hatred and rage. But they were also laced with pain, fear and loneliness.

I didn't pay attention to that, and I wish I had….

"What do you mean?" I asked

Zorc threw his head back in a maniacal cackle. I stared at him. "Isn't it obvious Pharaoh?" he asked still laughing

"You said that that I've already hurt him by making him fall, explain" I said.

"Your uncle, destroyed his home" Zorc said.

"I already know that" I snapped "And I've already apologized to Bakura for it and I know that saying sorry to him will never be enough and I'll never be able to make it up to him everything I've done to hurt him, but mark my words Zorc: _I will rescue him, I will save him from himself and he will return to the Afterlife with me before the year is up_"

Zorc just laughed

"What's so funny" I hissed

"You're so pathetic!" he shouted "Do you honestly believe that Touzoku can be saved? Do you honestly think that he cares anything about you? He's using you! He's a sex freak! He loves it! Do you know how many women he's gotten pregnant and he didn't even take care of his children, yet he complains about his own father not spending time with him, contradiction much? He can tell you he loves you all day long but he never will! He's not capable of loving, you don't deserve him! You're nothing! He's nothing! You don't belong together; if the two of you were to get together it would upset the balance of the world"

"I believe that Bakura can be saved, in fact I _know_ he can. I'm going to prove you wrong; Bakura and I are going to defeat you. How could even Bakura raise kids when he was trying to get revenge? You probably kept him from them! You think you're so tough! You think that you're so tough, that you have everything figured out. You have Bakura wrapped around your finger, but you don't! No! The strings you have on Bakura are snapping one by one, you're slowly losing your puppet and it terrifies you! You've taken everything there is to take from Bakura, but you'll never take away his heart" I yelled

"Touzoku doesn't have a heart" Zorc hissed "He lost it when he pledged his loyalty to me, and even before then he didn't. He's nothing but a weakling!"

"No _you're_ the weakling! You think I'm stupid! I know your games! I know what you're trying to play and it won't work Zorc!" I yelled

Zorc smirked "We'll see, Bakura answers to me"

"I'll save Bakura, mark my words I will" I shouted

"If you really wish to prove your love to him let him be on top, he loves being in control" Zorc cackled

"I don't care if he's on top of me or not!" I shouted "I love him, it doesn't matter to me"

Zorc laughed "I just think you like his body"

I rolled my eyes "Of course I do, he's gorgeous"

"If you say so" Zorc cackled "My dragon is bigger than him"

"You're disgusting!" I spat

"You're just jealous" Zorc cackled "If you only knew what I have done to your precious lover…."

"What did you do?" I paled.

"Oh the usual" Zorc shrugged "had my way with him of course"

"Why?" I cried "He's been through enough! Why would you hurt him, you took away his innocence! What if he wanted to save that for the person that he fell in love with? Now he can't because you ruined him!"

"How the hell did you even become pharaoh?" Zorc laughed "You're so weak! Raping Bakura made him stronger, I wanted him to realize that he was no threat to me or anyone for that matter; I wanted him to realize that he was weak and I needed to whip him into shape. So I did the one thing that he would never be able to get back: his innocence"

My blood boiled I couldn't believe this! How could Zorc be so cruel? I knew that Zorc was the ruler of darkness and he created the Shadow Realm, I know that light and shadow co-exist among each other, but Zorc was upsetting the balance, using his powers to manipulate people, hurting them. What the hell was wrong with this God? No, he wasn't a God; he was an evil psychotic bitch. When Bakura and I get out of here, I would have to have a talk with Nalori, apologizing to her for uttering such a thing about her son.

I knew that Bakura had been through a lot, I didn't know everything but I had a fairly good idea, but when I heard that Zorc took away Bakura's innocence that in itself tore me apart, I felt as though my heart ripped to shreds, it was a glass, one touch and it shattered like spider webs, cracking so perfectly. The pain in my chest was unreal; I've never felt this kind of pain before.

Even when Yugi first assembled the Millennium Puzzle and that man attacked Tea, even when Marik sent his rare hunters to control Joey to duel me, even when Mariku sent Mai and Ryou to the Shadow Realm, even when Dartz took people's souls to feed them to the Great Levithan, even when the weakened version of the Orichalcos God tried to swallow me, even when I was face to face with Zorc before Shadi arrived to protect me, even when Nalori threatened me, even when Bakura's Diabound hurt Slifer the Sky Dragon, even when he dragged my father's sarcophagus in my palace, even when Mahad died….

_Nothing compared to this pain_

I shook with rage. My whole body trembled. A need to protect Bakura swam in my heart, spilling over; I didn't care what I had to do: I would protect him; I would save him, or lose myself trying!

Why would I feel so much pain? I've never felt so much pain in my life! Hearing that Zorc not only corrupted his mind with foolish lies about love and happiness but destroyed him? I couldn't believe it! I knew that Zorc was a sick son of a bitch, but when I heard that he did that to Bakura, my heart shattered. If Zorc wanted Bakura to become stronger then why would he do that to him? That didn't make someone stronger…what was his…I gasped

"You-You're the one that brainwashed my uncle! You're the one who killed Bakura's family! You're the one who sent that village to attack the palace so we would be forced to make the Millennium Items! You made sure that Bakura didn't die that night! You made sure he was kept alive! You used his guilt of being the only survivor of Kul Elna against him! You used the fact that Bakura craves control against him! You used his questioning personality against him! You twisted what happened to him against him! Using it to your own advantage! You stripped his control when you raped him and you made him pledge your loyalty to you, because you promised him that he could set his family free! But you never were going to save his people! You were going to keep the trapped forever! You were going to trap Bakura's soul in the darkness forever, you were going to tell him the truth about everything once he gained the power of the Shadow Realm and then you were going to strip of his pride, his power, you were going to use everything you can to get him to fall!" I screamed.

"Looks like someone's smart" Zorc snickered "But who do you think he'll believe? I've raised him, I took care of him, I trained him, I was there for him, where were you?! I know! Playing around being prince! If you truly cared about Bakura then you would have stopped the guards from killing Bakura's people"

"Bakura is seven years older than me!" I shouted "How the hell would I have been able to stop that! You say you're smart but you're not! You're an idiot! I can't believe that Bakura has been brainwashed by you! You'll never have him! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh and he belongs to you?" Zorc laughed "You always want to be in control aren't you. Don't you realize that that's one of the reasons you and Bakura can't be together?"

"I don't have to have control over him!" I snapped "I'm not better than him, he's not better than me!"

"Of course he's better than you, and since he's nothing that makes you worse than nothing" Zorc said

"If I'm worse than nothing, then nothing must be really strong because if I recall correctly, Horakhty kicked your ass" I shouted

"She didn't do too good of a job!" Zorc laughed "I mean look, I'm still alive!"

"That will change" I hissed

"We'll see" Zorc snapped "Now then, I think it's time for you to go to your new home"

"New home" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Yes" she smirked "You'll love it"

[Bakura's POV]:

I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was, last I remembered was Atem making love to me, then next I was waking up. I vaguely remember Zorc and Mariku appearing right after we had gotten done and Atem going off on him. I heard every word they spat at each other, but for some reason I couldn't move, I couldn't even talk, I was frozen listening to them fight. I felt like my control was slipping. Next thing I knew, I was here, I wasn't sure what happened, I finally caught sight of where I was: deep in the heart of the Shadow Realm I was locked inside of what appeared to be a jail cell, I looked up and gasped: a few feet away was a large cage hooked to a large chain, the chain was hooked to the ceiling of them room, below the cage was disgusting looking water, or at least I thought it was water, it was extremely dark in here, there was candles on top of the ridged rocks surrounding the walls of the place where I was.

I stood up from my bed; I hissed in pain, a sharp shooting pain erupted in my back. I reached I took my robe off, reaching around to touch my back, I gasped, feeling large welts on it.

"I see that you finally woke up" Mariku said making his presence known, he clapped his hands together, creating more light, which only focused on me, the rest of the dungeon was still dark.

"You mind telling me why my back is cut open with whip lashes and large welts where I can barely move" I hissed.

"You don't remember?" Mariku asked

"Remember what?" I shouted "Stop playing games!"

"The Pharaoh did that to you" Mariku cackled.

"What?" I cried

"Yeah, I tried to stop him but…"

"Stop fucking around asshole! I know that Atem didn't do this!" I hissed

"Okay, okay I was joking around" Mariku laughed "take it easy, it's was just a joke"

I glared.

"Seriously Bakura lighten up, you've had worse" Mariku said

"Obviously" I said rolling my eyes.

"Tell me something" Mariku said twirling the Millennium Rod in his hand

"What?" I snapped

"How does it feel having the pharaoh inside of you" he cackled

"How is that any of your business?" I hissed "Are we jealous?"

"Quite the opposite actually" Mariku said leaning against the bars. He pointed the Rod toward me chanting a spell in Ancient Egyptian. My body glowed; I hissed in pain, he pulled his arm back slinging me the metal bars. He chanted another spell tying my wrists to the bars.

"What the hell?" I hissed jerking my arms but they wouldn't budge. Mariku unscathed Rod against my scar slowly trailing the outline of it, I hissed in pain.

"This scar" he said "It's so erotic, are you sure you got it in a tomb?" he purred.

"Yes" I snapped jerking my face away from him.

"Hmmm" he said licking the blade "I can leave even more sexy scars on you. I'll make you mine"

"I'd rather be with Seth than with you" I growled.

"I'm sure you would, you like everyone who's better than you" Mariku said stroking my reopened scar with his thumb.

I didn't say anything.

"Why do you love the pharaoh?" Mariku asked "You deserve so much better, he'll always want to control you, he'll never let you be yourself, he'll always make you feel guilty, he's the good guy, you're the bad guy, why would you want him? I love you. I'll let you out of here if you accept my love. I want you, take me"

"I do not love you" I hissed "I don't even like you, find someone else!'

"No" he shouted "I only want you! I've wanted you since the moment I saw you! I knew you weren't in your original body but that mean disposition and that cunning attitude, the way you smirked, the way you talked sent shivers down my spine."

"If you liked me so much back then, then why didn't you do anything?" I asked this story didn't make any sense! Why would Mariku send me to the Shadow Realm if he was attracted to me? How did I even get in here? I don't remember anything. How could I not remember getting whipped? I think I should remember something like that! What happened? Where was Atem?

"Oh, I just didn't feel like it at the time" Mariku cackled "I wanted to see who you were; I didn't know who you were, only that you were the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Then Zorc found out that I had….desires for you and he told me all about you. The more he told me, the more I wanted you, so Zorc and I devised a plan to get you, once you entered the Shadow Realm."

"How did you know that I would be in the Shadow Realm though" I asked

"Because everyone returns to their roots, my love" Mariku said he leaned in, using the Millennium Rod to keep me in place kissing me hard. I hissed trying to move away. Mariku pulled away licking his lips. "I really wish you'd have me" he purred "I want to feel you inside of me"

"And I want to feel your blood running through my fingers but that's not going to happen…oh wait…it is!" I laughed

"How?" Mariku asked

"Because you're weak" I laughed "You think that you're in love with me but you're not! You don't know anything about love!"

"Oh? And you do!" Mariku hissed taking a few steps back.

"I know more than you do!" I cried "You're not even real! You were created! I was _born_ I was created by my parents! Two people that love each other! My parents planned my birth and my sister's! I'm sure Marik didn't plan yours! You think you're so tough! But you're not! You were born from hatred! How would you know anything about love! Yes, I don't know a lot about love, but I know what love is! I've been there before! I've experienced it before when I was a child! You however don't!"

Mariku threw his head back in a fit of cackles "Oh Bakura" he said "you have it all wrong"

I didn't say anything, glaring at him.

"I may have been created but that doesn't mean I'm not a person, because I am, and whether you like it or not, those of us who hate can also love. I know what love is! I felt it through Marik! How dare you say that I don't?" Marik shouted

"See? That only proves my theory!" I shouted

"What are you talking about?" he asked "You just said that you felt love through Marik, which means _you_ have never felt love, so that means that _you_ don't love me at all! You don't care anything about me! How could it be you when you know_ nothing_ about such things! No, you _think_ you love me because of Marik!"

Mariku blinked. He didn't say anything for a while; I think he was trying to take in everything I was trying to point out to him. The moment that Mariku said he felt love through Marik; I knew that he was lying about loving me. I had noticed that Marik had some weird fascination with me.

"I know that wasn't born" Mariku said turning to look away "But I know what love is" he said turning toward me "I may have experienced it through Marik, but I have been away from Marik long enough to know the difference between love and hate."

I rolled my eyes, I could argue all day about this but it wouldn't change anything, I wasn't born yesterday! I knew that Mariku didn't know what love was! He wasn't fooling me!

"Your idea of love consists of abusing your lover, having complete and utter control of them! You say you know what love is but you really don't! Stop playing games with me fool! I wasn't born yesterday!"

Marik laughed "You've gotten weak"

"I'm not weak" I growled

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off; a loud howl entered the room, the wind rushing inside.

"Wh-"I began but I was cut off my loud cackle.

_Zorc_

"I must say, I'm impressed Touzoku, I never would have thought I'd see the day that Mariku becomes speechless!" Zorc said the candles calmed down revealing the Dark God he stood a few feet away from us, on the other side of the area. "He's always has something to say…then again you are very close to being the dark ruler, so it's only natural you'd find flaws in people, but he is right, you don't know anything about love, so don't give your lover tips on something you know nothing about!" Zorc hissed.

"I know more than you do fool" I snapped.

"You know, I'm about sick of your back talking, you're acting just like you did when you were sixteen, do you know what happened that day? When you backed talked me! Do you! Because I am NOT afraid to do it again! You know how much I love hearing you scream! I can do whatever I want, we're in my world! Do NOT push me Touzoku" Zorc growled.

"Zorc" Mariku said "It's time"

"Yes" Zorc said licking his lips, "It is"

My eyes widened, what were these two up to? Mariku said "it's time" time for what? What was going on? Why was I in here? Why did Mariku bring up the subject of love in the first place? Nothing made sense to me. The place suddenly got brighter, the room was still dark but I could see the area with the cage more clearly, the cage was hanging above what appeared to be a pit of lava. My eyes widened when I saw who was in the cage:

Atem, he was sitting in the cage, his eyes glazed over with fatigue and pain, he appeared to have welts on his back as well, and his wrists were cuffed together with shadow cuffs as were his ankles, he wasn't wearing a shirt. My heart beat wildly in my chest, it ached, and it was extremely painful…how? Why? What was happening to me?! I fell to my knees, the shadow cuffs sliding along the bars, I hit the concrete floor hard, skinning my knees, but I didn't care, no all I could see was Atem. He didn't look at me, his head hanging.

"Do you like our prey?" Mariku asked

"What the hell are you two doing to him?" I asked slowly getting up

"Getting rid of him of course" Mariku said with a shrug "It's what you want right?"

"That doesn't require torturing him to death!" I yelled "You have him over Ra damn lava! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"I thought you'd enjoy this sort of thing" Zorc said "All of your life you train to get revenge for you village, you target the pharaoh now that he's in your grasp you hesitate? You really shouldn't be asking what is wrong with us. No" Zorc said shaking his head "We should be asking what is wrong with _you_"

"If you get rid of the Pharaoh, then you won't have to worry about having those feelings for him" Mariku said "And we can be together"

"All you have to do is say the words, I pull this lever" Zorc said putting his hand on a large lever where he was standing "It will bring the cage down, then I push this bottom beside of the lever, and release the bottom of the cage, he falls in and he's gone….forever"

I looked at Atem, he hadn't said a thing, didn't look up to knowledge anyone's existence, Zorc must have him under some type of spell. What was going on? Why were they doing this? I felt as though my heart was shattering, I felt it piece by piece, no, it was worse. My soul, my very soul was torn, ripped apart, burnt slowly. I closed my eyes willing the pain to go away, this pain, it was unreal! How was this even real? I've never felt something like this before, why would I be feeling something like this? It didn't make sense.

I heard something move, chains roared sliding. I snapped my eyes opened the cage that Atem was in slightly lower than it had been before.

"It's obvious that you're not going to let him die" Zorc said "Hmm…this does put me in a predicament, wait, it puts you in one"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh I think you know what I mean" Zorc said

"I already told you, I'm not doing _that_" I hissed

"Oh but you will" Zorc said

"Try me" I spat "I will not destroy someone that way"

"You don't have a choice" Mariku said

"Explain" I said

"You see Atem over there" he asked pointing to the cage.

"Nope" I said "Sure don't"

Mariku rolled his eyes at my sarcastic remark "If you don't agree to our terms, then Atem will die"

My eyes widened in horror what was I supposed to do! I couldn't let Atem die! But I couldn't rape someone either. I was in a bind! They had me trapped and they knew it. Zorc knew everything I felt, he knew me inside and out, I couldn't hide anything from him. He knew I cared about Atem and he knew how much I despised the very thought of taking advantage of someone like that. They had me trapped, I wasn't going to lie. I had no idea what to do. I looked at Atem who still didn't move, my soul ached looking at him, and I had to force myself to turn away.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down, but it only made it worse. I couldn't believe Zorc was sinking this low! Why was he doing this? I know that I had spent my life trying to get revenge; I knew that I had blamed Atem on a lot of my problems, but….they weren't his fault. I shouldn't have blamed him for what happened to me. I knew it was Aknadin's fault, I had known it for a while, but I never realized that it would come back to haunt me.

When I first arrived in the Realm of Light, I _hated_ it; I wanted to escape so badly. I spent most of my time wandering around, searching for an escape, or thinking. I thought about things that were forbidden, I thought about things that I had pushed in the back of my mind. I wanted to end those feelings, I wanted to banish them for all entireties, I wanted nothing but revenge, and I wanted to destroy Atem, to make him pay for what he put me through.

But when he entered the Realm of Light _everything _changed. We argued like we always had, but something was different about him, the look in his eyes, it wasn't the same look he used to give me when we were dueling each other, there was no hint in control or triumphant.

I was mesmerized by him, his eyes, they were beautiful, and they lured me in. I never felt so weak in my life, all my control slipped, I tried so hard to keep my guard up, but I failed, because I was in the Realm of Light and that caused your guard to shatter right in front of your eyes. When he kissed me, I let myself go, I didn't want to, I tried to take back the reigns but something overcame me, next thing I knew I was touching him, inside of him, being with him, I didn't know how to react, he felt so wonderful, he tasted so exotic, like something I've never tasted, I wanted him to be closer to me, I wanted to feel him, to hold him. The feeling inside the Realm of Light was too intense, so I did the only thing I could: act on it.

Zorc said that Atem wasn't good enough for me. That he was too good to have someone like me and that I would never be in his league. He was right, I wouldn't be. How did Atem feel about me? He told me he loved me….but did he? I looked up at Atem again. The way he touched me, it wasn't rough like, as I had been used to, it was gentle, his skin was so soft, so smooth, he asked me what I wanted, and he worried about me, why?

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Mariku asked.

I had two choices: I could either rape someone or kill Atem. I had Atem's existence in my hands and I had someone's life in my hands, someone I didn't know, but someone who would be haunted by me for the rest of their lives. The idea of that sickened me, but the idea of Atem dying…it was more painful than anything.

"WH-Where am I?" Atem asked suddenly my eyes widened when I heard his voice it sounded pain-filled and confused.

"Our prey has finally awakened" Zorc said

"It's a good thing too" Mariku laughed "I was about to shake the cage to wake him up"

"Definitely, wouldn't want our hostage to miss the last moments of his existence" Zorc roared with laughter.

Atem's eyes widened looking around "Where am I?" he asked

"You're at my mercy" Zorc said "Actually, you're at Touzoku's"

"What do you mean?" Atem asked he looked at me "Bakura? What's going on?"

Mariku and Zorc cackled the whole room was filled with their evil laughs. Atem and I just stared at them. Atem's eyes were laced with pain, fatigue, confusion and fear. I never seen him so scared in my life, he was always so confident…what happened to him?

"Let me put it this way for you pharaoh" Zorc said "You are inside of a cage, as you can probably tell, you're hanging several feet above molten hot lava, Bakura over there, has your entire existence in _his_ hands"

"But there's a catch" Mariku said

"What?" Atem asked eyes wide.

"Bakura either has to rape someone or kill you" Mariku answered.

"What?!" Atem cried

Zorc and Mariku laughed.

"Isn't this so much fun?" Zorc asked

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Atem yelled "Why would you do that to him!"

"Because we can" Mariku said.

Atem looked over at me staring at me. "Bakura" he whispered

"What?" I asked

"Do it" he said

"Do what?" I asked

"Let them kill me" Atem said

"No" I snapped

"Why?" he asked "You don't have a choice Bakura! Stop being stupid! They're not giving you an option, I've already lived my life, and if you rape someone Bakura you'll destroy them. I know that we've been through a lot together and I've killed you. I know that my uncle killed your whole entire village, he destroyed your home, you were forced to watch everyone you ever loved die, then you met Zorc and he lied to you. Your mind was corrupted with his lies, he tried to destroy you, but he failed! Do you know why? Because you're a wonderful person! I didn't realize that at the time but you are! Please Bakura, keep that promise to your mother, and please don't rape someone"

"You heard the pharaoh!" Mariku cackled "Lower the cage"

"With pleasure" Zorc cackled grabbing the lever pulling it down, the cage slowly fell downward. Atem jumped as the cage was lowered. My whole body shook, my heart pounded into my chest, my vision wavered in and out, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, my soul was literally on fire, frozen, then it melted away bit by bit, razors clawed my insides, watching Atem get closer and closer to the flames. I couldn't take it, it was too much. I fell.

[Atem's POV]:

I slowly opened my eyes, everything on me hurt, the pain was unreal, and why was I in so much pain? My whole body felt like it was on fire, my eyes stung, what was wrong with me? My vision waved in and out, slowly, I was able to focus. I gasped in horror at what I saw: Bakura was in a jail cell, his wrists handcuffed by the shadow bounds to the poles his hair was a complete mess, his eyes were full of pain and fatigue, widened in horror, and he stared back at me with those eyes his scar appeared to be cut open. Mariku stood by his side Millennium Rod in hand, the blade was unscathed, I bit of blood was on the blade, I should have known that Mariku cut him with the Millennium Rod.

"WH-Where am I?" I asked

"Our prey has finally awakened" Zorc said

"It's a good thing too" Mariku laughed "I was about to shake the cage to wake him up"

"Definitely, wouldn't want our hostage to miss the last moments of his existence" Zorc roared with laughter.

The last moments of my existence, what did they mean? They weren't making any sense. My eyes widened further when I realized I was in a cage. Why was I in a cage though? What was going on? How did I even get in here? Why was Bakura in "jail"? What was going on?

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"You're at my mercy" Zorc said "Actually, you're at Touzoku's"

I'm at Bakura's mercy? What did he mean by that? Bakura appeared to be in the same predicament I was in. So what did Zorc mean? Nothing was making sense.

"What do you mean?" I asked I looked over at Bakura "Bakura, what's going on?"

Bakura didn't say anything. Zorc and Mariku's cackles filled the room, making it darker than it already was.

"Let me put it this way for you pharaoh" Zorc said "You are inside of a cage, as you can probably tell, you're hanging several feet above molten hot lava, Bakura over there, has your entire existence in his hands"

"But there's a catch" Mariku said

"What?" I asked eyes wide.

"Bakura either has to rape someone or kill you" Mariku answered.

My mouth flew open, my eyes widened in horror. They wanted him to do _what?_ This can't be happening! No! Bakura was at their mercy, he was torn between what to do…but why? The choice he should make was obvious; I knew that he had made a promise to his mother never to rape someone, so that in it shouldn't even be question…so why was Bakura hesitating to kill me? What happened in the Realm of Light to make him change? Before, he would've jumped on this opportunity in a heartbeat, but now, his eyes were wide with fear, he was staring at me, his whole body was shaking. He was _scared_. I've never seen in so afraid in my life. The usually arrogant, blunt King of Thieves appeared to be terrified out of his mind. But why! It didn't make any sense!

I couldn't let him be afraid, whatever the reason he needs to live, Horakhty would set him free after this, I know she would, I would make sure that Bakura didn't go back on his word to his mother, I couldn't let him do that. I had long talks with Koranna while I was in the Afterlife and Koranna told me that Nalori and Bakura were extremely close, I couldn't take that bond away. I told myself I would do anything to set Bakura free, even my existence.

"What?!" I cried

Zorc and Mariku laughed.

"Isn't this so much fun?" Zorc asked

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled "Why would you do that to him!"

"Because we can" Mariku said.

I looked over at me staring at Bakura. "Bakura" he whispered

"What?" I asked

"Do it" he said

"Do what?" I asked

"Let them kill me" Atem said

"No" I snapped

"Why?" I cried "You don't have a choice Bakura! Stop being stupid! They're not giving you an option, I've already lived my life, and if you rape someone Bakura you'll destroy them. I know that we've been through a lot together and I've killed you. I know that my uncle killed your whole entire village, he destroyed your home, you were forced to watch everyone you ever loved die, then you met Zorc and he lied to you. Your mind was corrupted with his lies, he tried to destroy you, but he failed! Do you know why? Because you're a wonderful person! I didn't realize that at the time but you are! Please Bakura; keep that promise to your mother! Please don't rape someone"

"You heard the Pharaoh" Mariku cackled "Pull the lever"

"With pleasure" Zorc smirked pulling the lever down. I felt myself get pulled down. I jumped involuntarily. Bakura's eyes were wide, his whole body shook. He looked like a ghost, his eyes glued on me as I was lowered. Seconds passed by, my life flashed before my eyes, Bakura collapsed on the ground, the shadow bindings breaking.

"BAKURA" I screamed the cage moved again. Why was this happening? I couldn't believe that Zorc was winning! What happened to Bakura?! Why was he unconscious? He lay on the concrete floor, face down, his back have large welts from chain and whips, he has a stab wound on his side that appeared a bit old but fresher than the ones that he had when I found him in the Realm of Light.

"This is it Mariku" Zorc said about to pull the lever one last time before I would be released in the pit of lava, ending my existence. "You'll finally be able to be with Touzoku"

Mariku looked over at Bakura "Hold on my love, soon we will be together"

Anger boiled inside of me, Mariku would be the one that touched Bakura, and he would use Bakura, controlling him with the Millennium Rod, which didn't make sense how he has the Rod in the first place, unless somehow the items didn't get destroyed. I didn't ponder on the thought too much; I was moments from my death.

"Pull the lever" Mariku shouted

I closed my eyes, tears fell from my eyes _I love you, Bakura_ I thought to myself. I heard the lever get pulled, the cage jerked, swaying inches from the lava. My heart beat frantic in my chest, this was it: I was going to die, I failed Bakura, I didn't save him, I failed him and now he would be trapped in the Shadow Realm, unless he somehow was found a way to escape from this horrid place. I prayed to the Gods that they saved Bakura from this mess.

"Push the button" Mariku shouted

I waited for the bottom of the cage to open, sending me into the lava, but it never came.

"What the hell is going on?" Mariku hissed

"How am I supposed to know?" Zorc cried. "The damn button isn't working!"

"Well fix it" Mariku shouted "I want the pharaoh dead"

I didn't open my eyes, waiting for my death, I didn't want to see their faces, no, the last person I saw was Bakura and that's how it was going to stay. I heard shadow magic being used.

"What the hell?" Zorc hissed in anger

I slowly opened my eyes; I wanted to know to know what was going on. I thought for sure I would have been put into the lava, but I wasn't. My eyes widened when I saw a strange beam come out of nowhere blasting the controls.

"SON OF A BITCH" Zorc screamed turning around

"Who the fuck did that?" Mariku cried

The lava bubbled, Mariku and Zorc blinked. I stared at the lava, what was going on? The lava started to shoot up around me. Zorc tried to stop it, but nothing was working. My eyes widened, I was afraid that the lava would come crashing down on me, but it didn't, a loud growl was heard throughout the cave.

"What is that?" Mariku asked shaking

The lava died down. My mouth flew open, eyes widened further, I gasped: there floating in the air in front hissing was Bakura's Ka: Diabound.

Me: *falls over* I got up at 7am and went to sleep at 3:45 I'm super tired...and I wrote all that I think I should write when I'm half dead like this...my chapters come out amazing don't they? Did we enjoy the chapter? I sure did! Now then, I'm going to bed because my ass is tired! See y'all next time! Bubbles!


	25. Chapter 24: The War

If you think last chapter was crazy…wait til you read this one!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-four: The War

[Atem's POV]:

"What the hell is that?" Mariku cried eyes wider than saucers.  
"It's Diabound" Zorc spat

"Who the hell is Diabound?" Mariku asked

"It's Bakura's Ka, don't you remember me telling you about it fool" Zorc hissed

I didn't say anything, I sat in the cage staring at the back of Diabound, she had grown a lot, and I thought she had been destroyed when Bakura sacrificed himself, but apparently that wasn't the case.

But where had she come from? I glanced over at Bakura; he was unconscious, lying on the concrete, not moving at all. What happened to him? I looked back over at Zorc and Mariku. Mariku walked over to where Zorc was.

"We need to get rid of that thing" Mariku hissed. He chanted something, using the Rod to summon the Mask Beast Des Gardius.

"Attack" Mariku shouted

"You fool!" Zorc cried "That monster is too weak for Touzoku's Ka!"

Mariku didn't listen, Des Gardius attacked Diabound. Diabound sent out her famous Helical Shock Wave, sending Mariku's monster back into the wall, the wall shattered.

Mariku's eyes widened.

"I told you fool, none of your pathetic monsters are going to win" Zorc laughed "Only I can defeat Diabound"

Diabound hissed, her tail swaying in the air.

"Well, if we can't defeat Diabound, we can use monsters to destroy the cage" Mariku said with a laugh.

Zorc smirked "I like that"

Mariku summoned Makyura the Destructor. "Makyura, attack the cage" Mariku yelled.

Makyura started to attack the cage. My eyes widened this was it, I would be dead here soon. Diabound blasted the monster with another Helical Shock Wave, but Makyura moved out of the way, the blast hit Zorc who was conjuring up some shadow magic. It disappeared when Diabound's attack hit him.

Zorc snarled "Why you little" Zorc sent flames at Diabound who moved out of the way, the flames hit the cage, I was inches away from the lava now, the bottom to the cage was halfway in the lava, I scooted up to the "safe" half, this was really it this time. Diabound looked over at me, noticing I was about to fall in the lava, she used her tail, wrapping it around my waist, jerking me out, she threw me across the room, I landed hard on the concrete. I groaned in pain, my head hurt really badly, I was still handcuffed with the shadow bindings.

Makyura ran over to Diabound attacking her, Diabound growled sending another attack, hitting Mariku's monster head on, needless to say that monster won't show his face around Diabound anymore.

I leaned against the wall, watching. Zorc lifted his dragon spitting fire at Diabound, Diabound cried, being slammed against the opposite wall.

"Come on Diabound" Zorc cackled "Get your lazy ass up"

Lazy? Did he seriously just say Diabound was _lazy?_ Diabound was a lot of things, but lazy wasn't one of them! Diabound was extremely powerful, she had been equal in power with Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon, her special ability allowed her to take any abilities from any monster once she had defeated them. Zorc said that Bakura had trained growing up, I'm sure he trained Diabound as well, so why would Zorc…

Diabound hissed flying over head of Zorc blasting him with Helical Shock Wave, Zorc growled lifting his hand, sending some flames her way, Diabound dodged the attack. Zorc hissed in frustration.

I couldn't believe this. Diabound was fighting Zorc, but why? I had fought Diabound a lot, I destroyed her when I summoned Ra, and of course Bakura used his hourglass to reverse time saving himself and his creature. I watched, staring in awe, Diabound was holding her own against Zorc, but how was she even summoned? Bakura was out cold, I looked over at him again, he still hadn't moved. I hope he was okay….

"Do something you fool" Zorc snapped as he continued to attack Diabound.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Mariku hissed jumping out of the way as another attack blasted beside of him. "All my monsters are too weak to defeat this creature"

"I'll deal with Diabound, you get the Pharaoh away from Bakura" Zorc hissed blasting another fire ball at Diabound. Diabound blasted Zorc sending him flying into the wall that Des Gardius had been flung into, completely shattering the wall, the place looked like a complete disaster, the cage I was in had fallen into the lava, instantly the metal bars melted away, the ground shook, Bakura's jail cell had been left untouched.

"Kind of hard to get over there when you keep blasting the place down" Mariku said

"Not my problem, figure it out Mariku, you're smart, wait that's a lie, you're an idiot" Zorc yelled

"Whatever" Mariku yelled he looked over at me, he was on the opposite side, the lava was in-between us, the concrete around the lava was beginning to crack, the only way he would be able to get to me would be to walk around to where Bakura was, then jump, but I doubt he could make that.

"This would be so much easier if I could summon Ra" Mariku mumbled under his breath. He stood there for a while trying to figure out what to do. Zorc and Diabound continued their fights, blasting each other; the place was shattering bit by bit. Zorc flew up, tackling Diabound to the ground, knocking her into the wall beside of me.

"Are you going to stand there or do something fool?" Zorc hissed not even looking at Mariku. Diabound bit Zorc with her tail. Zorc hissed, trying to blast me but Diabound blasted him.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do!" Mariku shouted "I can't get over to the pharaoh"

"Then do something else!" Zorc snapped "If you want Touzoku then you need to think, stop being a damn idiot for once in your life, it's right in front of you"

My eyes widened, I knew exactly where this was going. Mariku smirked turning around; he lifted the Rod undoing the bindings of Bakura and me. I stood up slowly only to jump to get away from almost being squished by a giant piece of rock.

Mariku opened the door to the jail; he picked Bakura up, holding the Millennium Rod with the other.

"Oh Pharaoh" Mariku said pressing the Millennium Rod against Bakura's throat

"Let him go" I shouted

"Now, what kind of fun would that be?" Mariku asked

"I'll show you fun when I get over there" I yelled

"You can't come over here, look around you" he said lifting his hand, gesturing around the place. "This place is almost destroyed; under the floor is nothing but lava, which means that once the floor goes, everyone will be in the lava. But how are you going to get over here? You don't have a Millennium Item, so you can't protect yourself or summon any monsters, face it Pharaoh, you're going to lose"

He was right, the floor cracked inch by inch, each attack that Diabound and Zorc blasted, whenever they avoided each other's attacks, the walls would crumble and shake. The floor would shatter piece by piece, the lava seeping through the cracks. What was I supposed to do? There was a giant gap between the side I was on and the other side, I couldn't jump, I would never make it, but I couldn't just stand here either.

I looked over at Diabound; she had her tail wrapped around Zorc's neck, blasting him at the same time. Zorc grabbed Diabound throwing her off, she hit the wall hard. This wasn't looking too good, seconds were ticking by. Bakura's existence was on the line as well as my own. Would this truly be the end? I would cease to exist because of Mariku and Zorc? Why was Diabound here? She didn't need to risk herself….

"Diabound is protecting me" I said

"If you say so" Mariku said

"What do you mean?" I asked "It's obvious that she is so explain"

"Bakura doesn't care anything about you, he's trying to kill you" Mariku laughed

"If that were the case, then why didn't he let me die before Diabound came out and why is he passed out?" I asked

"Oh that's just a trick" Mariku said "He wants you to think he's saving you because he wants to get all the glory for killing you"

"You're lying" I hissed "I know Bakura, I've known him for over five-thousand years, don't play that shit Mariku, Bakura is always straight-forward and to the point."

"If you say so that's not the real Bakura though" he said "That's the side he wanted you to see"

"Wrong!" I shouted

Mariku blinked

"I know the _real_ Bakura because I've met Bakura's family, he gets his bluntness from his mother, and people who are blunt do not side step anything! Every battle I've had with Bakura, Bakura never once set his people to attack me, and he always did it! So if Bakura wanted me to die then he would have me dead! Something else is going on!" I shouted

"You think you're so smart, but you're not!" Mariku yelled "You're nothing! You can't get over here to save your precious Bakura" Mariku pressed the knife deeper into Bakura's throat. I clenched my fist at my sides. This was bad; this was really, really bad. How could I get over there to save him? He was in Mariku's hands, but I couldn't stand here, no I _had_ to do something, I wasn't going to let Bakura fall, I came here to save Bakura, that's what I planned on doing. I stepped back a few feet, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it or not, but I had to try.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mariku cried as I started running, getting ready to jump. I braced myself, this was it: I was either going to make it to the other side or fall into a pit of lava.

"You'll never make it fool" Mariku cried he let go of Bakura pointing the Rod toward me, slinging me against the wall. I groaned in pain, my head was splitting. I stood up slowly, my vision swam, and I was seeing double of everything.

I tried again, the same thing happened over and over and over again.

"Give it up Pharaoh" Mariku cackled "You're weak; I knew I should have been pharaoh all along! If you truly love him then you wouldn't have hurt him! If you truly love him then let him go! He'll never be happy with you! He belongs with me! I love him! I'll protect him, I'll love him, and you can't love him! He'll always want to be in control, you can't give him what he needs! Give him up!"

"He needs to be with his family" I said slowly standing up "He needs to experience how it feels without chains around him, he needs to let go of the past, and he needs to realize that Zorc used him. He needs someone to talk to, someone to listen to what he has to say, he needs to be happy, he needs to be saved from himself" I shouted "He needs his soul mate"

"Well, if he needs his soul mate then I'm here, so I'll be taking him now" Mariku said he walked over to where Bakura was, picking him up.

"You're NOT his soul mate" I hissed "You're a horrible person! If you truly loved Bakura like you said then you would let him go! You keep telling me to let him go but I'm here to make sure he becomes happy, I don't care what happens to me, Bakura's happiness is everything to me, I love Bakura, more than anything in this world. All you're doing is using him for your own selfish needs; Bakura is not a play toy! I will not stand here and listen to you say you love him and know him because you do not! I do! Yes, I have done him wrong and yes he has done me wrong, but I'm willing to forgive him, I'm here to save him, you will not have Bakura"

Mariku started to say something but was cut off, his eyes widened as Diabound blasted him with White Lightning, sending him flying across the room, Zorc was lying on the ground, I knew he'd get up soon, so I had to act fast, using all the strength I could muster, I jumped, half way, I thought I would fall, but Diabound caught me placing me beside of Bakura.

I knelt down, rolling Bakura over, he wasn't breathing or anything. My heart stopped. What? How was this happening?! And was Diabound able to come out if….tears fell from my eyes. The whole building shook but I didn't care, Zorc had awoken and Diabound was attacking him once again. I held Bakura in my arms. I couldn't believe this….he was gone. I failed him. I failed the Gods, I failed Koranna, Azizi, Koranna…Adom, and they would never see him again because I didn't act fast enough.

I couldn't go back to the Afterlife, not like this. Bakura was gone, I couldn't save him. There was nowhere else for me to go. I realized what was missing in the Afterlife, I spent all that time glad that Bakura was gone, hoping that I would never see him again, I was so angry when Nalori came up to me, demanding that I save Bakura. I wanted nothing to do with him, I despised him for what pain he had caused the world, I hated him for the pain he caused my friends and me. I wanted him gone, never to return.

Then I met Azizi and everything changed, I realized that I couldn't keep him from his family, I had to do the right thing, so I did. I finally talked to the Gods and Horakhty granted me permission to access her realm so that I could save Bakura, but I only had a year to do so.

When I entered the Realm of Light, Bakura was nowhere to be found, I searched everywhere for him, I finally found him on a mountain near a creek, we argued and I told him about his family, he didn't want to hear it and took off again. After a while, I finally found him, we of course argued again, but something felt different….

When I looked into his eyes everything changed, I fell, and I fell so hard. I couldn't help but kiss him, I wanted him, I wanted him close to me, being with him, I was complete, and I was whole. I was happy, truly happy, being in his arms, being touched by him.

Now, I'll never experience that again, Azizi and Mother were right….

_ I was in love with Bakura_

"Poor Pharaoh" Mariku said "You're baby is all dead now"

I gently placed Bakura down. I stood up, turning around to face Mariku who was standing near the jail cell, why he hadn't been saying anything was beyond me, not that I cared, but still, it was strange, perhaps he was trying to help Zorc defeat Diabound.

"I'm going to _kill _you" I yelled

"Don't bother, you can't even touch me" Mariku laughed "Now, I'm going to take my prize" he started to walk over to me but he fell. My eyes widened when he was holding on to the poles, his feet inches from the lava. I stood there, he could grab my hand and I could pull him up, but this could be a trick too.

I looked over at Zorc and Diabound, they were still blasting each other, the place shook, the jail started to crumple. I looked down at Mariku who was trying to pull himself up, but he kept sliding back down. I knew I was going to regret this. I knelt down, holding the bars with one hand; I reached my other hand out. Mariku blinked confused by my actions.

"Grab on" I yelled "Or you're going to be swallowed by Zorc's lava"

Mariku hesitated for a long time, glaring at him; he probably thought I was tricking him. The room was close to collapsing all together, I saw a flash of Slifer's Thunder Force fly overhead completely shattering another wall. The floor cracked more, there was hardly any left.

"NOW" I shouted.

Mariku grabbed my hand, I tried to lift him but he pulled me down. Bakura slid toward us, all of us falling; we were inches from the lava. Mariku tried to reach for his Rod but it was too far to reach, he had dropped it when he fell. Mariku had me by the leg; I held onto the poles, Bakura was up against my back. I couldn't save Bakura and Mariku, I knew that. If I tried to pull Mariku up again he would pull me down, causing Bakura to fall as well, I was the only thing preventing Bakura from falling in the lava. But on the other hand, if I let Mariku fall, then that might cause the rest of the area we were on to fall into the lava, thus, Bakura and I would as well.

"Do something Pharaoh" Mariku hissed struggling to keep from touching the lava, his toes were inches from it. His grip was tight.

I moved trying to back up, pushing Bakura with me, Mariku started lifting slowly. The place shook more, Zorc blasting where we were, the wall cracked.

"Looks like the three stooges are in a bind" Zorc laughed

"What is the point in all of this?" I yelled as the wall continued to crack.

"Is it not obvious?" Zorc laughed "I'm here to destroy the world, with you three out of the way; I'll be able to do so"

"Three?" I asked

"Yes" Zorc said "three, can't you count fool"

"I can count" I yelled jerking myself back, Mariku's grip tighting on me. "But Mariku is on your side"

"I don't need that fool anymore" Zorc cackled. Mariku's eyes widened.

"You used me" Mariku shouted

"Of course" Zorc laughed "What did you expect? Did you honestly think I cared about how you felt about Touzoku; he's _mine_ he will always be mine. If I can't have him no one can! Since he's dead now, I'll take the pleasure of eliminating all of you! Take a look around, Diabound is down for the count, she can't save you! I planned this: all of it! I knew that Bakura would somehow summon Diabound, it was perfect timing too. I used you to lure Atem and Bakura together, I needed someone that thought they had strong feelings for Bakura, so I used you" Zorc smirked "but look on the bright side, at least you get to be with the one you love"

"You're horrible!" I shouted "How can you do that to someone!"

"What's it to you pharaoh?" Zorc asked "Mariku was trying to take Bakura away from you; he tried to take your power before you sent him here."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean he needs to die, that doesn't mean that he deserves to be you puppet! He's not! He may have been created but he's still a person, he's capable of change, everyone is! They just have to be given a chance!"

"Chances are for cowards" Zorc laughed

"The only coward around here is you" I snapped

"What?" Zorc cried his body shaking with anger, his eyes full of rage and hatred.

I laughed "You're the one that's pathetic!" I shouted "You think you're so tough but you're not! You use people that have had things happen in their lives, you manipulate them to fit your needs, you're afraid of your sister! That's why you used Bakura to kill me because you knew I had a connection with her, but you know what! It backfired! You knew that I was Bakura's soul mate; you lied to Bakura telling him that love and happiness were evil, that my father ordered the attack on his village. When you failed at destroying the world, you used Mariku as bait to lure Bakura to you! You played with his mind, just like Bakura's promising him power and that he would be able to have Bakura and that Bakura would return his feelings! But you knew that he couldn't because Bakura isn't Mariku's soul mate! No, he's _mine_"

Zorc threw his head back in a fit of laughter, the building continued to shake, the floor was cracking, Bakura pushing up against me, I pulled up, Mariku was slipping.

"How could you?" Mariku shouted "I thought you wanted me to help you destroy the world"

"I don't need any help doing that fool" Zorc cried "I'm the most powerful God in the world, no one can defeat me, I enjoyed having you as my puppets, but now it's time to go, farewell" Zorc started forming some of his power, this was it. I closed my eyes, saying a prayer for everyone, praying to the Gods that Bakura's, Mariku's, and my family would be safe and happy. I waited for a while, nothing came. I heard some commotion going on.

"Diabound is back" Mariku said

I opened my eyes and sure enough she was. Diabound blasted Zorc with White Lightning and then Thunder Force and Helical Shock Wave back to back; Zorc hissed in pain, falling to the ground, he fell into the lava, screaming in pain. He tried to reach for Diabound's tail but she jerked away, flying toward us. Zorc started swimming in the lava, going after Diabound. Zorc grabbed her, pulling her down. She roared in pain and frustration, the wall collapsed and we fell…..

"Fuck" Mariku screamed

"Mariku grab the Rod" I yelled as we fell

"I don't know where it is" He shouted

"Beside of you, switch your hand and grab it" I yelled

"Are you nuts?" he cried "I'll fall!"

"I've got you" I shouted "Just trust me"

He hesitated, looking at me like I was crazy "Just trust me" I yelled. He did. He grabbed the Rod.

"Use the Rod to get us out of here" I yelled

"Where?" he cried

"The Realm of Light, we need to get out of the Shadow Realm, as long as we're here, Zorc will have power, and he'll find a way to come after us" I said

"Horakhty isn't going to let me go into the Realm of Light" he yelled

"Yes she will, trust me!" I shouted Mariku's feet started going into the lava he screamed in pain.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time" I shouted looking over at Diabound and Zorc fighting.

Mariku said a chant after a while, we all ended in the Realm of Light. We fell through the Shadow Realm-Realm of Light gate, falling hard.

"Ow" Mariku hissed rubbing his back. I slowly sat up. The lights and shadows were intertwining together, the gate hissing, the shadows were trying to take over, but the light wasn't backing off. Mariku stood up looking around.

"Hey where's the Rod and where's Bakura?" he asked.

I blinked slowly getting to my feet. I looked around as well; the Millennium Rod that had been in Mariku's hand was gone.

"I don't think the Rod can exist in this realm" I said looking up at him.

"Hmm" he said "So where's Bakura?"

"I don't know" I said softly

"Do you…" he said looking at the gate.

Oh no! No! No! He can't! He's still back there! I can't believe that we left him back there.

"We have to go back for him" I yelled walking toward the gate.

"Are you nuts?" he cried "Bakura is probably in the lava and since Bakura is gone, that means Diabound doesn't have any power! Zorc will be taking over soon!"

"He's not in the lava!" I shouted "I just know it!"

"Pharaoh, stop being so naïve!" he cried "You know that he's in that lava! You were the only thing holding him back from falling; my strength must have not been enough to bring him here as well"

I clenched my fist, shaking with rage. I couldn't believe this! All that was in vain, Bakura was gone, I would never get to hear his voice again, I would never get to feel him, to touch him, to taste him, I would never get to tell him how much I loved him and what he meant to me. Tears fell from my eyes. I knew Mariku was watching but I didn't care, my whole body shook. I couldn't believe it. Bakura was really gone, truly gone, I failed everyone, and I couldn't save him!

"WHY?" I screamed falling to my knees, as tears poured from my eyes. The pain, it hurt so bad, it hurt worse than when I had given myself over to the power of the Orichalcos, allowing it to influence me into using its magic to win a duel, but it backfired and Yugi's soul got captured. I had been extremely upset, blaming myself for what happened, but that was nothing compared to this.

I hit my fists hard on the ground, they left prints in the sand, and the light swirled around me. Tears continued to fall from my eyes; I didn't care to stop them. My heart was completely shattered. I felt as though I had lost half of my soul. Zorc was pure evil! He used Mariku and Bakura to do his dirty work; he used Bakura's need for control, his demanding personality and his loneliness to get what he wanted. He used Mariku's thirst for revenge and for someone to treat him as an equal to get what he wanted. Mariku escaped, but Bakura didn't.

He was gone…I would never see him again.

"You really do love him don't you" Mariku said I slowly stood up, turning around to face him. He didn't look at me, continuing to talk "I didn't believe Zorc when he told me that. I thought he was playing tricks on me. I thought I was the one who loved Bakura" he looked over at me "I don't love Bakura, you do. He's your soul mate"

I nodded "I-

"I'm sorry" he said cutting me off. "I know that I've done wrong."

"It's not your fault" I said

"Yes it is!" he shouted "I shouldn't have listened to Zorc"

"Zorc is very manipulative" I said "He will say and do anything to get his way, he used you Mariku, and you were caught in his web"

Mariku's fist balled at his sides, he shook. "Still" he said "that doesn't give me the right to take your soul mate away from you, I could have been helping you save him, now he's gone and it's my fault! I'm so sorry"

I blinked, I couldn't believe this! Mariku was actually crying! He was upset, very upset; he believed it was his fault that Bakura was gone. But it wasn't. It was mine! I was the one that was too weak, I was the one that didn't come prepared when I went into the Shadow Realm, but I didn't think that Zorc would have been there, I knew he was still alive but I thought his powers would have been stripped and he would have been locked away somewhere, but that wasn't the case, not by far.

Mariku trembled not looking at me.

"Mariku" I said

He didn't respond. This was too much, how much could one person take? I had been through so much, not nearly as much as Bakura had been, but a fairly good amount, I had waited over five thousand years to see my family and friends again, now I would never be able to. I came into the Realm of Light to save Bakura, but I failed him, I failed his family and Adom as well. I would never be able to be with him. My heart tore, I felt weak, and I was weak. Tears fell from my eyes without warning.

"Why is this happening" I whispered.

"I'm going after Zorc" Mariku announced walking over to the gate.

"Mariku" I shouted running over toward him, I grabbed his arm, and he was inches from going into the Shadow Realm.

"What?" he hissed "I need to destroy Zorc"

"You can't though" I said

"The hell I can't" he snapped jerking his arm, trying to get me to let go, but I held on "Let go"

"No" I shouted "You don't understand, I've battled Zorc, you haven't! I've used all three Gods together, Blue-eyes White Dragon, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, the whole nine yards! There's only one way to defeat Zorc"

"She's nowhere to be found, Pharaoh" he yelled his eyes blazing with fury "We have to defeat him some other way"

"I know" I cried "But we can't, we have to think of something, you can't go into the Shadow Realm, he's the most powerful there"

"Then we need to lure him out here" Mariku said jerking his arm away, he turned around once again but I stopped him.

"I'm going in there" he said

"I can't let you do that" I said "We need to think of a plan"

"The plan is to defeat Zorc" he said "So that's what I'm doing"

I let out a frustrated sigh "He will kill you"

"I don't care" Mariku shouted "I killed Bakura"

"No you did not" I yelled

Suddenly Mariku and I were thrown backwards, we landed on the ground hard, and Mariku fell on top of me. We got up slowly, everything on us was aching.

"What the?" we both gasped.


	26. Chapter 25: The Twin Debate

Not sure what to say, other than I'm posting this shit really early, guess I got bored who knows…but I really like this chapter, I hope y'all do too! Um the only warning I have is POV switching around a bit oh and I'm just going to go ahead and warn everyone now Bakura will NOT be in the story for a while. I know y'all are like "well who's POV is switching" well read the chappie and find out wheee, also make sure to fall out of your seats and die of laughter, I sure did! SNAILS :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-five: The Twin Debate

[Atem's POV]:

My eyes widened and I gasped, there lying in a heap was Zorc and Diabound. They were intertwined together, Diabound had her tail wrapped around Zorc's throat, and Zorc had his dragon biting down on one of Diabound's wings. They looked like they were in a bind, unable to get free from one another.

Diabound roared trying to break free, but Zorc bit down harder. How did they even get here in the first place? Why wasn't Zorc being burnt to death? Diabound blasted Zorc with Helical Shock Wave. Zorc roared in pain, getting up. He looked around, eyes wide with fear.

"What the hell?" he hissed. He started to fly over to the gate, trying to get to into the Shadow Realm. Diabound blasted him, sending him flying, he hit a tree hard.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mariku asked walking over to me.

"Back to the Shadow Realm, is it not obvious fool?" Zorc hissed

"Good luck going back there" I spat "Now, tell me, where is Bakura"

"Oh him…" Zorc said standing up; he placed a claw on his chin in mock thought "Why he's dead of course"

"You're fucking lying" Mariku spat "If he was dead then how the hell is Diabound still around?"

That was a good question, so did that mean that Bakura still existed somewhere? Where was he? I knew he was unconscious the last time I saw him, so he wouldn't answer my calls anyway, so there would be no point in calling his name.

"You're running out of lies Zorc" I said "Face it: You lost"

"Do I look like I've lost to you fools?" he spat "I'm still around!"

Diabound blasted him, but Zorc blasted her as well. I noticed that his power was very weak here, he still had some due to the fact that we were near the gate and there was darkness in the area we were at, but his power was greatly reduced.

"You're weaker" I pointed out.

Zorc roared in aggravation, throwing an attack at me, but Mariku pushed me out of the way just in time.

"Looks like someone else fell for the Pharaoh, guess you get two bitches huh?" Zorc cackled.

"I only want Bakura, no one else will do" I snapped

Zorc laughed "it's a pity too"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You could have anyone in the world, yet you chose that fool" Zorc spat "How pathetic"

Diabound blasted Zorc in the back of the head. Zorc hissed in pain.

"Why you little bitch" he roared turning around to blast Diabound. Diabound moved out of the way. Zorc's fire hit the gate.

Diabound and Zorc fought. Diabound blasted Zorc with Thunder Force sending him flying into the Realm of Light. Mariku and I walked into the Realm of Light following Diabound. Zorc groaned trying to get up. But Diabound blasted him again and again. Zorc hissed in aggravation and in pain.

Suddenly, the light became extremely intense; Zorc looked over, shielding his eyes, just as he had done when Horakhty arrived. The light dimmed down and there she was: _furious_

"What the HELL are you doing in my realm?" Horakhty hissed glaring at Zorc.

Zorc just chuckled. "Well, well sister, I see that you've made your presence known, it's too bad that I've already did what I set out to do"

"Oh really, and what's that?" she asked.

"Getting Touzoku away from the Pharaoh" he said standing up.

Horakhty looked over at me. "Atem" she said "What did I tell you about Akefia going into the Shadow Realm?" she asked

"I-"I began.

"Why was Touzoku forbidden to go into my realm?" Zorc asked "We're you afraid that he would gain all his power and senses back?"

"Quite the opposite actually" Horakhty said "Where is he?"

"Oh he's in a pit of lava-"

Suddenly Horakhty blasted Zorc, but Zorc jumped out of the way. The light hit Mariku instead. He screamed in pain.

"Fuck" he cried falling to the ground. My eyes were wide. Horakhty glared at Zorc. Zorc cackled.

"You can't even hit your target sister!" he roared with laughter "You can't even kill me in your own realm!"

"Oh really?" she asked "Go into the heart of the Realm of Light. I guarantee you won't survive there"

"And if you go into the heart of the Shadow Realm, you won't survive there, so why don't you make it easier on yourself and go back to whatever the hell it is you do" Zorc hissed.

"You're lucky I kept you alive" Horakhty said

"You're too weak to kill me" Zorc spat

"Yes that's why almost all of your power is gone and you don't have anyone left on your side" Horakhty said.

"I don't need anyone" Zorc snapped "All I need is power"

"You'll never have enough power to defeat me" the Goddess of Light said.

"You can't kill me, if you kill me then all of the darkness will go away" Zorc said.

"I know" she snapped "But that doesn't mean I can't do other things"

"Like what?" he laughed "I'll always have control over Mariku and Touzoku"

"Wrong" Mariku said suddenly. Everyone turned to face Mariku. Mariku didn't look at us, only Zorc. "I thought that by following you I'd have Bakura, that he'd love me, not the pharaoh. You tricked me, promising me power and that I would have Bakura, but you lied! You knew he wouldn't ever love me and you were going to throw us both away! I believed everything you told me, and then when I was falling into the lava, it was the pharaoh who saved me, no you just kept blasting Diabound! You laugh at everyone's pain, well, it's about time someone gave you a taste of your own medicine!"

"Talk to me like that again, fool and I'll kill you on the spot" Zorc shouted

"You can't touch me" Mariku yelled.

Zorc shook with rage, starting to conjure up some fire, but Horakhty knocked it out of his hand.

"You are in my realm, which means you follow my rules, now then: _where is Akefia_?" she hissed

"I already told you, that he's dead!" Zorc laughed

"Then how is Diabound still around?" I snapped "Stop lying Zorc, you can't lie here!"

"I can do whatever the hell I wish!" he roared "I'm leaving this dump, bye sister, I love you"

"You did at one time" Horakhty said. Zorc stopped turning around. Mariku and I blinked, watching the twins. "Then you became evil, because you wanted Ra's place and you wanted my place"

"Of course I did!" Zorc shouted "Twins are supposed to be equal and you take everything away, sending me to some unknown place. So, I used my powers to manipulate Touzoku's life"

"What did Bakura ever do to you?" I shouted fist balling at my sides, I shook with anger.

"Nothing" Zorc said with a shrug "I just thought it'd be fun"

"I'll show you fun" I roared trying to run up to him, but Mariku caught me, holding me back.

"Let go" I yelled struggling to get free from his grip.

"Pharaoh, calm down. You can't beat Zorc on your own" Mariku said

"I want to kill that sorry son of a bitch" I yelled.

"Atem, calm down" Horakhty said "Let me handle Zorc, you need to find Bakura"

"But I don't know where he is" I said calming down, Mariku released his grasp.

"Follow your heart" Horakhty said "you'll find him"

Zorc burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snapped

"You" he said between fits of laughter "All of you"

"What about us?" Mariku said

"You think that following your heart is going to find Touzoku?" he yelled "it won't! He's too far into the darkness, he's mine! You'll never have him, he'll always return to me! No matter what! So following your heart is pointless! Love is a sign of weakness, strength, it gives you power!"

"Oh really" I asked "So is that why Bakura summoned Diabound to protect me!?" I yelled "Is that why Mariku is still alive? Is that why Bakura fought all of those years! Because of hatred! No!"

"He doesn't love you" Zorc said "Get it through your mind"

"Whether he does or not, I still have to find him and I will bring him to the Afterlife before the year is up!" I yelled.

"Good luck with that fool, there's only five more months left, after that, Touzoku belongs to me" Zorc said licking his lips.

"WHAT?" I shouted I turned to Horakhty who hadn't said anything. "is it true?" I whispered.

"It's true, Atem" she said

My eyes widened, tears rolled down my cheeks "Why?"

"I had to make an agreement with him" she said.

"You didn't have to put Bakura on the line!" I cried

"I'll explain, I know you think that I did this to hurt him, but I didn't, I'm doing this to help him" she said

"How the hell is that helping him, sending him to the Dark God?" I yelled

"Akefia has done some things that are not going to pass judgment, as you know. I sent him to the Realm of Light for him to find himself. I knew the he was going to break my rules, I knew he'd return to Zorc. When you find him, you have only five months to help him realize that Zorc isn't who he claims to be, if you cannot, as I've said before you'll be trapped in the Realm of Light and Bakura will belong to Zorc. He will belong to him because he would have given up, not because I'm allowing Zorc to have him, do you understand?" she asked

I gulped, nodding.

"Do not waste your time on Zorc, he is a distraction, let me handle him. You find Bakura" Horakhty said.

"Okay" I said wiping the tears away. Mariku and I started to head toward the gate.

"Oh and Mariku" the Goddess of Light said.

Mariku turned around to face her "Yes?"

"You're next" she said.

[No one's POV]:

"You didn't have to lie to him sister" Zorc said

"I wasn't lying" Horakhty said "You know that I don't lie, brother"

"And you know that I do, so let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" he hissed

"Release your control on Akefia" she said

"And why would I do that dear sister?" Zorc cackled "You know that I need him"

"No, you don't" Horakhty yelled "You're a God, Zorc, act like one!"

"I am!" he shouted "You're the one not acting like one, you use your power to help people! How pathetic! You're supposed to use your powers to make sure you get what you want"

"And look where it leads" Horakhty yelled

"Yes, with people afraid of me, doing everything I want them to do…." Zorc said "The list is endless, so much power; you should use it, sister"

"I will not use my powers to hurt people, I am a Goddess, it's my duty to protect them" she said

"And it's mine to destroy them so where does that leave us?" he asked "You know that we are the complete opposites, light and shadow, good and evil, though, you just think you're good, but you're really not" Zorc spat.

"Explain" she said

"You feed everyone lies, telling them that light and love bring happiness? That when you find your soul mate that you'll be complete, such foolishness, you're just afraid someone will rise to greater power than you! You're so pathetic! You keep lying to everyone, lying to Touzoku about his soul mate setting him free! He doesn't have a Ra damn soul—"

Suddenly Horakhty blasted Zorc. Zorc went flying further into the Realm of Light. Zorc hissed landing hard in the golden sand. He sat up, trying to conjure his powers but they failed. Horakhty flew over to Zorc.

"I've already told Akefia this and I won't say it again: _do not speak about the Gods like that_" Horakhty hissed inches from Zorc. Zorc pushed her out of the way, standing up.

"Why do you care about the others anyways?" Zorc asked "You know it's their fault that we can't see each other anymore"

"No, it's not!" Horakhty yelled "It's yours! You're the one that decided that your powers and your job wasn't good enough, no you wanted the whole entire world! You abuse your powers, thinking that you can use people to get what you want! But you'll never be satisfied! Will you? No! Do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me sister" Zorc said with a smirk.

"Because you're evil, you think you're so smart, manipulating a child! He was seven years old when those items were created! He couldn't save them! You dare blame Aknamknon! You want everyone to be miserable just like you are!" Horakhty shouted "I won't have it Zorc! You will be punished!"

"Punished for what?" Zorc asked "Making Touzoku see the truth? That love holds you back! Because it does! I was trying to help him"

"You were using him to benefit yourself, and then you were going to throw him away!" Horakhty roared

"So?" Zorc said with a shrug "There's nothing wrong with that, once you're done with something, you throw it away, I'm not a hoarder you know!"

"He is a person! You don't throw people away! Learn your place, brother!" Horakhty shouted

"My place is the entire world! When I gain my powers back, I'll have control over everything, including the Afterlife and I'll destroy your realm!" Zorc cried

"You won't win" Horakhty said

"The Pharaoh has five months to find Touzoku, to wake him up and for him to pledge his love the Pharaoh, that's all! You know how fast time goes in our realms! He won't make it! Then, the infamous King of Thieves will become mine" Zorc said licking his lips.

"Atem will save him" Horakhty said "Mark my words he will"

"We'll see" Zorc said with a sadistic grin.

"I know what you're planning and it won't work" Horakhty said

"We'll see" Zorc said again.

"Yes, we will, you'll get what's coming to you Zorc" she said.

Zorc rolled his eyes "You really are stupid aren't you"

"I'm smarter than you are" Horakhty said

"Says you" he laughed "But when I get someone, I get them. Touzoku will never belong to the Pharaoh"

"That's where you're wrong Zorc" Horakhty said

"What?" Zorc hissed

"Bakura has _always _belonged with Atem. They're soul mates, when they realize that the _true _Bakura will be unlocked, you will not win against him"

"He's a fucking pathetic weakling who is scared!" Zorc cackled.

"No, _you're_ the pathetic weakling! You think you're so tough, using people, manipulating them, controlling their lives and mind! You think you're so smart but you're not! You're nothing! You'll never come to full power acting the way you do! I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to"

"But you can't kill me" Zorc said "I control the darkness"

"I know that" she snapped

"So what are you going to do sister? Lock me up? Throw away the key? Get rid of my powers. If you truly think that the pharaoh can truly save Touzoku. Then let me enter the Shadow Realm with no restrictions" Zorc said

"Do you think I'm that stupid Zorc?" Horakhty snapped.

"See?" he said "That just proves right there that you think the Pharaoh is too weak"

"I don't think Atem is weak at all" Horakhty said

"Then prove it!" Zorc cried "Let, me go back into the Shadow Realm and then we'll see who Touzoku really choses: him or me"

"Okay, Zorc, the deal is still on" she said

"Yes, yes" he said waving his hand in the air, turning to go into the Shadow Realm.

"Oh and brother?" she said

"What?" he hissed turning around to glare at her.

"I stripped you of your powers" she said before disappearing.

[Atem's POV]:

"Where do you think Bakura is?" Mariku asked. We had been walking for what felt like hours. Everything looked the same here.

"I'm not sure" I replied

I wasn't. I had no idea where Bakura could be at. Something happened when Mariku used the Millennium Rod to transport us to the Realm of Light, but how was Diabound and Zorc? I looked up, Diabound was flying over us searching for her master.

"I can't believe that's Bakura's Ka" Mariku said

"I was shocked when I first saw her" I said "She tied with Obelisk the Tormentor"

Mariku stopped I ran into him. He turned around to face me "Are you serious?"

I nodded

"How?" he asked

"Blue-eyes" I replied we started walking again.

"Blue-eyes" Mariku asked "That doesn't make-"

"Diabound's special ability, when she defeats monsters in battle, she gains their powers" I said.

"Are you serious?" Mariku asked "So what if she were to defeat Zorc…"

"She can't defeat Zorc, only Horakhty can" I said

"I don't understand why Horakhty had an agreement with Zorc though…" Mariku said trailing off, becoming lost in thought.

That was a good question. I knew that Horakhty had sent Bakura to the Realm of Light to find himself, and with the help of his soul mate he would be unlocked. But putting Bakura on the line like that, it was awful. I knew that Horakhty wasn't doing it to be evil, but what if Bakura didn't want to be saved? What if he was so far in the darkness that the light couldn't save him?

No, he would be saved, I knew he could! I knew that the real Bakura was trying to break through, I saw it in his eyes, the first time we made love; how he let himself go. I knew that the Bakura I had met 5000 years ago would never do that, much less let me kiss him.

But how much will power did Bakura have? Would he let himself fall into the darkness, would he believe Zorc's lies? Would he even ever wake up?

I knew that Bakura wasn't dead, I felt it, Diabound must have as well; she was determined to help us find him at all cost. But time was running out, the time in the Shadow Realm and Realm of Light worked twice as fast as it did in the world of the living, so time was crucial.

We continued to walk, the screams of pain echoing in my ears, some begging to be saved. I wish I could save them, but I couldn't, I didn't have any power here and I had to save Bakura. I looked over at Mariku who was looking at the ground, watching the shadows go by.

"I can't believe that idiot" Mariku growled.

I didn't say anything. Mariku had been played just like Bakura; I knew he'd have a long way to go, I wonder how his punishment would go. So far he was acting pretty nice around me, but that would change more than likely, I would keep my guard up with him, not until he proved to me that he's changing.

Though, I could see it in his eyes, they weren't glazed over with hatred, they seemed more like someone who had been hurt, someone who was used to being thrown away. Marik created him out of fear of his father and the pain of the initiation, so Mariku's true personality was to protect, I assumed. Nothing was making sense anymore. I didn't have time to ponder on Mariku; I needed to find my Bakura.

My Bakura, when did I claim him for myself? I announced my love to him and we made love in the Shadow Realm, it was simply amazing, but Bakura never said how he felt about me. I had asked him, before he ran off. How did Bakura feel about me? Surely he didn't hate me, if he did then none of this would have happened. Not unless he was playing with my heart.

But Bakura wasn't like that, no he was straightforward and to the point. He wasn't ashamed of anything. So why did he become terrified when I asked him how he truly felt about me? Why did he become terrified when Zorc and Mariku demanded that he either kill me or rape someone? Why did he hesitate, was the answer not obvious?

I had lived my life, more than I should have. I had made many friends, and I loved each and every single one of them, they all held a special place in my heart, but Bakura….

He was my soul mate.

I had been with a few people in my life time; none of them came close to Bakura. None of them made my heart skip a beat or caused me to get lost inside of their eyes, they were important to me, I cared about them, maybe loved a few of them, but being in love, no, Bakura took my heart and soul, he made me smile. He made me angry, he made me cry. He was the one person that refused to bow down to me; he was the one person that knew exactly how to get under my skin. And that's what I loved about him.

If someone would have told me that I would fall in love with the King of Thieves, then I would have laughed at them. I never thought I would fall in love, I wasn't worried about it, I was trying to protect the world from the man I ironically, fell in love with. But did he feel the same? I knew his hatred for me was gone, maybe not completely, but it was gone. The real Bakura came out when he subconsciously summoned his Ka. But why would he have done that? What caused him to pass out? Zorc and Mariku were telling me what he had to do and Bakura was completely in a daze, his eyes were wide with fear. He was staring into mine, yet, he wasn't. It was like he was completely out of it, then; he just collapsed onto the ground. I was terrified, I thought for sure he'd died, but something told me that he was still around. So where was he?

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Go ahead" Mariku said not stopping.

I took a deep breath, before beginning… "Do you know what Zorc did to Bakura?"

Mariku stopped "No" he said "But I know it must've been pretty bad, I mean he did some pretty fucked up things to me but I think I'll be able to break through his darkness"

"Do you think Bakura will?" I asked softly

Mariku turned to face me. "If anyone can put Zorc in his place, it's Bakura"

I smiled "You're right, thanks Mariku"

"Sure" he said turning back around.

"Mariku" I said

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Thank you" I said

"For?" he asked

"Everything" I replied

"You shouldn't be thanking me" he spat "you should be trying to kill me-"

"I know you've done some pretty bad stuff, but so did Bakura, I'm forgiving him right?" I asked

"No" Mariku said closing his eyes, he shook his head "you don't understand"

"I know I don't understand why you did those things, but you were influenced by Zorc, he promised you power and in reality he was just using you" I said

"No, Pharaoh you don't understand!" Mariku cried

"I-"

"I raped him!" Mariku shouted

My eyes widened, the world was spinning. What more could Bakura possibly endure!? First he loses his home, his mother, sister and father in one single night, then he meets Zorc and is raised to believe that hate and misery make you strong, and love and happiness hold you back. Then he was locked in the Millennium Ring for 5000 years in isolation, then he comes back, using Ryou's body to get back at me because he believed that my family destroyed his home on purpose, then I defeated Zorc and Bakura was sent to the Realm of Light. We met back up after a while, we argued and fought and then, we made love.

The emotions that Bakura must be feeling, the fight that he's going through, it must be terrifying and hard. I had to help him. He had been hurt too many times; I wouldn't let it happen again. Zorc said that Bakura was a "sex freak" I could see why now. Koranna told me about Nalori, how she was raped and the thought of sex terrified her greatly. She told me that people who are raped either are afraid to have sex or they have too much of it.

I guess Bakura was the one that had too much…

I wanted Bakura to realize that I wasn't using him. I wanted him to know that I loved him, I truly loved him, I wanted to talk to him, to spend time with him, to hold him. I knew a lot of people were just after his body, but I wasn't. I was after his heart.

Me: You know Microsoft Word is so stupid…like okay so you know the sentence "Let me go back to the Shadow Realm….it wanted me to put "I" okay that's not even correct English! "Let" is a verb so you're supposed to use "me" after verbs! Uggh! I decided not to do Spell/Grammar Check today and I did it all myself so hopefully this chapter wasn't too stupid because I've noticed that a lot of times the words I don't want are in here…like "does" instead of "don't" whatever…

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed :D


	27. Chapter 26: The Hating Game

This is going to be my last update for like 3 days! UGGH! I am PISSED my laptop is locked something about some FBI bullshit, Alyssa told me that it's a Trojan virus and to leave my computer alone for 72 hours. So, Chelsea is letting me use hers for tonight, which is why we are getting this update. So when my computer is fixed, I shall update.

Anyways, this chapter is very weird…that's all I'm going to say…

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-six: The Hating Game

[Atem's POV]:

_Time _

Something that has never been on my side, Mariku and I walked and walked and walked. Still no sign of Bakura anywhere, Mariku sighed stopping suddenly, he turned around to face me.

"You know, I think we are walking around in circles" he said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Think about it" Mariku said "I've been in the heart of the Shadow Realm before, I'm sure that's where Zorc is keeping Bakura."

"But Zorc is in the Realm of Light" I said

"I think he's here" Mariku said "I sense him"

"You can sense Zorc?" I asked.

"I've been around him since I was banished by you-"

"I'm sorry" I said

"No need to apologize" he said raising his hand "What's done is done, what we need to do is give that bastard a taste of his own medicine"

"Yes but how?" I asked "We're running out of time"

"I know" he said.

"How are we supposed to find Bakura if we keep walking around in circles" I shouted.

This was getting ridiculous; we were getting nowhere and fast. There had to be a secret to this place, something, a weakness. But what could it be? I wished Bakura was here, he was the master of the Shadow Realm. I wish I had visited this place more often now.

"Mariku, you've been in the Shadow Realm for a while…how exactly does this place work" I asked.

"Through hatred" he replied not looking over at me. "The more hatred you have, the more you can push yourself forward. If you rely on love then you'll stay put, also fear. Most people who are sent to the Shadow Realm are afraid, so that is why they are unable to escape.

That made sense actually, now I knew why Bakura could escape so easily, I had banished him so many times but he always found a way out, I always wondered how he did it but Mai wasn't able to. It was because Bakura used his anger and hatred to lead him to the exit. And of course he had Zorc on his side to help him. But Mai on the other hand was afraid, so she more than likely spent all of her time roaming the Shadow Realm: like Mariku and I are right now.

So in order to move about in the Shadow Realm I had to be filled with hatred. I had spent years hating Bakura but now, that wasn't the case. I couldn't put my anger out on Mariku either, he was owning up to what he had done, though I was still a little iffy about him, his sudden change in character really surprised me, I wasn't sure if he was playing games with me or not. But he did give me some vital information on the Shadow Realm.

Zorc was the only one that I could hate. It was his fault for everything, for Bakura suffering. He was the one that was hiding Bakura somewhere, I didn't have long to save him. I knew this, I knew that Horakhty would keep her word; I knew that she believed in me however.

I closed my eyes, focusing all of my hate on Zorc, all of my frustrations, all of the pain that he caused me; I focused it, concentrating on moving about in this realm. I had to find Bakura, and fast.

Suddenly, I heard ear-piercing shrieks of pain. I opened my eyes, looking around. I gasped people; a lot of people surrounded me.

"Pharaoh" an old man hissed he started coming toward me, I backed away.

"We want you to join us" a woman said grabbing me by the shoulders. I jerked away from her. Everywhere I looked there were people surrounding me. They walked toward me like zombies, wanting me to come with them.

"You'll pay for what you did" a man shouted running toward me tackling me to the ground. I shoved him off of me.

"What do you want?" I shouted

"You" they all said

"I don't have time for this" I said "Let me through"

"No" they said "you need to be punished."

"Punished? For what?!" I cried "Get out of my way!"

"You can't have him" they said

"I can't have who?" I asked

"Bakura" they said.

"The hell I can't" I hissed shoving past them but they kept coming, surrounding me. Where was Slifer when you needed him?

"Mariku, I could really use some help right now" I yelled but there was no answer. I looked around as I pushed people off of me, calling Mariku's name, but he didn't answer…where could he be?

_The more hatred you have, the more you can push yourself forward_

"Take me out of this place or join us" they hissed

I would not join them. I had bigger things to do. I felt sorry for these people, being trapped here, but I couldn't worry about them, I had five months to save Bakura, five months to snap some sense into him, five months for him to accept me as his soul mate. I knew we were soul mates; I knew that he was the missing piece of my life, why I felt so empty in my life and in the Afterlife, even though the Afterlife was peaceful and perfect. I knew that I was in love with Bakura, but now, it was time for Bakura to realize and accept me.

But would he? I knew he had to feel something for me, but did he love me? Like I loved him? How much damage had been done to him? Would he let go of all his anger? He would never be saved if he couldn't. He would be trapped, he would belong to Zorc and then he would be destroyed. Why would Horakhty make such an awful deal with Zorc! I knew that she was doing it for a reason, but it was still wrong! I had to stop this, before it was too late, but how? The people were pulling on me, pulling me toward them, toward their layer, but I jerked back, shoving and pushing them aside, they came, like wild fire, spreading around me, screeching in pain. Some were angry, hissing and cussing, blaming me for their problems. What did I do to them!

"You sent us here" some said

"Let us out"

How the hell could I let these people out? I didn't have time for this!

"I need to get by, once I am done with what I have to do, then I will save you" I said

"You lie" they cried "you'll never save us, only the good are saved'

"Erase the darkness from your heart" I said "Free yourselves"

"We can't" they said

"Yes you can!' I shouted "You can do anything you want to do, if you want to bad enough"

They stopped coming toward me. Silence filled the realm, there was no sounds of screaming, just silence….like the Realm of Light. A few people stepped aside, moving out of my way. I stood there for a moment.

"Pharaoh" an old man said "Pass through there" he pointed toward the opening "save him'

"How did…"

"He's the only one that can stop Zorc" he said.

I nodded running toward the opening, the people were starting to move back, I had to act quickly, and I jumped through the hole just in time. The people started to disappear.

I started walking again. Mariku was nowhere to be found, but I didn't have time to worry about him, he knew this realm, so I'm sure he was elsewhere looking for Bakura, good because he needed to be, there was no point in looking for Bakura in the same place, but what if he found Bakura? What if he was playing tricks on me and he was using me to get to Bakura? What if he wasn't changing at all?

No. I had to trust myself, I had to believe that Mariku understood that Bakura and I were soul mates and he couldn't take him away from me. There was so much on the line, and I didn't have time to worry about other people, no, I had to find Bakura.

The screams continued as I walked. They sent shivers down my spine. The cold, chilly air, the darkness hissing, surrounded me, pulling me under, trying to get me to come to it. But I refused. I would not fall for Zorc's tricks, I was here to save Bakura and get out of here.

But I had to let myself go somehow, I had to do the exact opposite of what I was taught, if I was to save Bakura I would have to rely on hatred, but how could I? was taught that love conquers all, that love get pull you through anything, as long as there was love, there was hope, hope in having a better life, hope in that everything would become better.

But was that true? Ever since I fell for Bakura, my life has been nothing but hell…but it had been wonderful as well. I was finally happy, being in someone's arms, it's like he was born just for me. I balled my fists at my sides as I walked, boiling with rage.

This was getting ridiculous! How long had I been in here? How long had it been since Mariku vanished? Since Bakura vanished? Where was Zorc? Did Horakhty kill him? No, that couldn't be it. Where was Diabound?

I wanted out of here, I hated this place, the darkness, the hatred, it was too much, the screams and begs for help filled my ears, they made my heart ache, I wanted to save them, but I couldn't. I felt awful about it too.

I thought back to what the old man from earlier said, he told me that Bakura was the only one that could truly defeat Zorc, but that didn't make any sense. Bakura wasn't a god…he didn't have any special powers, so what could the man have meant by that? Did he even know what he was talking about? I doubt it.

Suddenly, a strange creature appeared: it appeared to be some sort of dog. It stood in front of me several feet; it hadn't turned to see me. I stood frozen, I wasn't sure if I should move or not, it appeared to have large wings folded at its sides. I knew it would be dangerous to go near the creature, but standing here wasn't going to save Bakura.

I took a cautious step forward, trying not to alert the creature, I would take a different route, hopefully I would end up in the same place as I had been earlier, I wasn't about to put up with those people again, but that would be better than dealing with that strange creature.

I stepped. _Crunch_ I froze. The world spun, I was frozen in place, slowly. I turned to see the creature looking at me. It was indeed some sort of dog, the creature was all black with red eyes and red wings, the wings were torn, they appeared to look like the wings of some type of crow. Its hind legs were that of a dog, but its front were talons, like a bird of prey. It stood on its hind legs, growling.

What was this creature?

Slowly, I took a step backward, the creature eyed me, watching my every move, my eyes widened, I had to get out of here this was it: I was either going to sink or swim. I turned and I took off.

The creature took into the air, swooping down on me. I ran faster, the creature not far from my trail. There had to be a way out of this. I closed my eyes, running blindly, I didn't care where I ended up, anywhere was better than here.

I heard a loud cackle fill the air as I ran.

_Run Pharaoh, you'll never save him! You're too weak! I may have been stripped of my powers, but I can still send my creatures after you_ Zorc's voice cackled.

I ran and I ran. The creature roared, trying to grab me with its talons, it got me by the shoulder, but it didn't get a good grip on me. I hissed in pain, blood pouring from my wound. I couldn't keep this up much longer, I had begun to get tired the Shadow Realm was wearing me down and fast.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running, I opened my eyes, realizing that there were even more of these insane creatures after me. They charged, one of them managed to pick me up, but I was able to get free before it lifted me into the air anymore.

What was going on here? Why was this happening? Zorc's cackle ran through my soul, chilling me to the core. I had to get out of here…but how could I? I was surrounded, I couldn't run forever, but could these creatures fly forever? Zorc said that he didn't have his powers any longer….was he telling me that so I would put my guard down or did he actually mean it?

I wasn't about to take any chances…

Follow your heart, that's what Horakhty said. I had to defeat these beats, at all cost. I didn't have time to play this game. Whatever Zorc was planning it wouldn't work! I closed my eyes, concentrating, listening to my heart, suddenly a light appeared, the creatures stopped, hissing, Mahad, as the Dark Magician appeared.

"Mahad" I gasped

"My king" he said "I will protect you"

"No Mahad" I said "Go back to the Afterlife"

"there is no Afterlife without you" he said "Go my King save him"

"But…"

"Now" he said "I will hold these beasts off"

"I can't let you do that to yourself" I cried "you've been through enough"

"You need to find him before it's too late" he said

"But…"

"This is not up for debate" he yelled "Go!"

"No" I shouted "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Atem" he said finally using my real name, it was about time too! "I know that you're worried about me, but I can take this, I'm strong enough to defeat these monsters…"

"I know" I said.

"So trust me, find him!" he yelled.

I nodded "Good luck, Mahad and thank you"

The creatures came toward Mahad suddenly, he blasted them, but they kept coming.

"GO" he shouted blasted one in the head. It shrieked, falling to the ground, the shadows swallowing it.

I nodded turning and dashing off. I continued to run for a while; I prayed to the Gods that Mahad would be alright, he was a true friend, coming to the Shadow Realm to protect me. I slowed to a walk. I looked around, it seemed different here than it had before, perhaps I was in a different area, well that was good, at least now I might have a chance to find Diabound or Mariku, perhaps even Bakura.

I continued to walk, I felt as though I was getting nowhere, the screams and cries continued. I sighed, I wanted out of this place so bad. How could Bakura like it here? How could he stand it here? For even a moment, did he not feel how hurt these people were?

He told me that he loved the darkness, that it was his home; he told me that he was Zorc. I was about to put that theory to the test. I knew that he wasn't Zorc, but he needed to believe that he wasn't. He needed to believe that he was better than Zorc, someone strong enough to defeat him; he needed to realize that people did love him, that he wasn't worthless.

But could he? Would he want to? He told me that he hated the Realm of Light, but was that true? I noticed that he had begun to change; he didn't lash out on everything I said and did. We argued, yes, but the arguments were different, they weren't filled with anger and hatred. No, these arguments seemed to be filled with pain and loneliness, loneliness that he was masking up, loneliness that I was willing to cure.

Bakura told me that he craved darkness, craved being alone, that he hated light and happiness, but that wasn't true, No, not at all. He told me that he once wanted someone to love him, but he had given up those "foolish" thoughts because he believed it was a sign of weakness.

He was torn. He believed that Zorc was the only one that truly cared about him, he believe that Zorc had helped him, training him, beating him, raping him. He believed that Zorc did all of it to make him stronger. Bakura didn't realize that Zorc was doing it to hurt him, to break him.

When I first met Bakura he was full of hatred, the Millennium Scale couldn't even balance out his heart and soul, the hatred he had for my family and me was to the extreme. I didn't need Karim's scale to figure out that Bakura hated me, the look he gave me; it sent shivers down my spine. I wanted him out of my palace, I wanted him dead, I knew he was a threat to my kingdom and I wasn't about to have that. No, I had to protect Egypt at all cost.

When I met back up with him after so many years, after saving the world from Zorc, when I looked into his eyes, something was different, he was different. Why? I knew that the Realm of Light had changed him. But was it enough? Horakhty said he had been there for six years, six years in the light, six years wandering around, roaming the realm. I'm sure he tried to find an escape or try to find the Shadow Realm, he hated the light, he wanted to mask his emotions. He didn't want anyone to see him fall.

How much determination was in him? How much could he possibly endure before he broke? He was strong, he was intelligent and cunning. No one was a better thief than Bakura, he was a master strategize and a master escaper. He could get out of any situation, but would he be able to get out of this one?

What did Zorc do to him? What other lies had he told Bakura? How much damage was done? Bakura was strong, but was he strong enough? Was he strong enough to withstand any more pain? He would have to be…if he was going to defeat Zorc.

Bakura had to trust in himself, he had to follow his heart, it was the only way that he would be unlocked, it was the only way that he could escape from the darkness, to escape from Zorc's influence. He had been fed too many lies, he had been hurt too many times, all of the people he had trusted, stabbed him in the back. I wasn't going to do that. But did he know that?

I wanted him to understand that I loved him, for him. I wanted him to understand that I was willing to forgive him; I wanted him in the Afterlife with me. I wanted to talk to him, to spend time with him. I had known Bakura for over five-thousand years, but I realized I didn't _know_ him.

I only knew the Zorc side of him. I only knew the Bakura that fought against me, trying to end the world. Azizi said that Bakura believed in the eye-for-an-eye theory that if he was suffering so should the rest of us. Then, on top of that, he was raised by Zorc. Zorc told him that love and happiness was a weakness, that the only way to get to the top was to make everyone suffer, and that suffering was true strength. He told Bakura that love was a lie and that no one should have your heart.

But he lied. Love was strength, if I didn't love Yugi and his friends, if I didn't love my friends and family, if I didn't want the world safe, then Zorc would have won. Bakura needed to see that, he needed to realize that Zorc was using him, before it was too late.

Bakura needed help; he needed a lot of it. But he had to do it on his own. I could help him, but I couldn't make him change his mind about certain things, I could only help him, help him see the light. I knew he didn't believe me when I told him that his family was in the Afterlife, I knew that he was furious with me. That is why he ran off.

When I kissed him, I knew I was going to die, I knew that my existence would be over, but I had to do it. He looked so beautiful, I didn't even realize how close we had gotten, it was dangerous, and I knew I was playing with fire, being in arms reach of the deadly king of thieves, but I didn't care. All I could see was Bakura, not the Bakura that I had known for five-thousand years, but the real Bakura.

Looking into his eyes, I fell; my mother said that your eyes are the windows to your soul. I saw his soul, I wanted him, and I needed him. I fell hard, I drowned in my desire for him, and I was still falling, every time I thought of Bakura, I would fall deeper and deeper in love with him. Every time I would touch him, every time he would touch me, the happier I became.

But how did Bakura feel? Surely he didn't hate me; subconsciously he summoned Diabound after passing out. How did he even pass out? What made him collapse like that? Why wasn't he breathing? Was he truly "dead" or was it something else? Was my mind playing tricks on me? No, that couldn't be it. Bakura felt something for me, he brought out his Ka.

I knew that Bakura was afraid of love, because Zorc told him it was forbidden, that it was a sign of weakness, I knew that Bakura craved control, but then why would he let me take him? He had me first, I didn't mind, yes, I liked being in control but being out of control was worth it sometimes. When Bakura asked me to take him, I was shocked to the core. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he trust me that much? If he hated me….why would he?

I stopped suddenly, there was an old man, he was half bald with white hair, he wore some sort of white baggy looking pants, his eyes were closed, he appeared to be mediating, but why would he be mediating in the Shadow Realm of all places?

"Pharaoh Atem" the man said not looking at me, not opening his eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't say anything for a while. The man still didn't open his eyes, he didn't' say anything as well.

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Oh, I know a great deal about you, my pharaoh" he said he opened his eyes to look at me. "Sit"

I did as I was told.

"Tell me, you are searching for someone are you not?" the man asked.

"Yes sir" I said

"Do you believe you will find them?" he asked

"I'm not sure" I admitted.

"Hmm….you has been searching for your soul mate" he said after a while "he makes you happy does he not?"

"Yes" I said. What was with this guy?

"I never thought I'd meet the man who fell in love with the King of Thieves" he said.

I blinked. He knew Bakura? How? What was going on here? The longer I stayed in the Shadow Realm the more strange things occurred. I needed to get out of here, I needed to find Bakura.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is not important" the man said "What I can do for you is"

"And what's that?" I asked "I don't have time to play games, I need to find Bakura"

"You will never find him, if you do not listen to me. You will never save him if you do not trust me." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am here to show you" he said

"Show me what!" I cried I stood up, he didn't stand, he sat there, not looking at me, and he had once again closed his eyes.

"How to save him" he said

"You don't know anything about him!" I shouted "Stop playing games, I know that you're one of Zorc's minions, you're here to hold me back, you're here to trick me, so I won't be able to find him! I won't have it! I will find him"

"That you will" he said "If you will listen to me"

"I don't have to listen to you" I yelled "I don't have time for this"

"The month is almost over, Pharaoh Atem" he said "Do not be foolish with the Dark God, though his powers are gone, the influence he has on the King of Thieves is still there"

"Who are you? And how do you know Bakura?" I yelled "Stop playing games with me! I need to find him! Where is he?!"

"He's right in front of you" he said before disappearing.

What?! Okay, now I REALLY needed to ask Bakura why the hell he would like this place. First I get attacked by a group of "zombies" then I get attacked by three weird bird-dog things, and then I meet some strange old man that made no sense at all! This place was becoming too much for me to handle.

_He's right in front of you_

What did that mean?! Bakura is right in front of me? That made absolutely no sense at all! How could he be right in front of me! There was nothing but darkness for miles and miles! Growling in frustration, I began to walk again.

Where were Mariku and Diabound? I felt so lonely here. I hated it! There was too much darkness, too many screams, too much weirdness going on! Zorc was playing with me, he was trying to stop me from saving Bakura, but I wouldn't fall for his tricks! No! I would save Bakura before the year was up, I knew that this month was winding down, every second counted, I couldn't stop and talk to anyone, and I needed to find him.

But did Bakura want me to find him? Did Bakura want to be saved? How did he really feel about me? If he loved me, like I loved him, did he come into the Shadow Realm to fight it to go back to hiding his true feelings, to banish his true self? I wanted the real Bakura, the one that I had grown to love during our time in the Realm of Light, the one that Koranna and Adom had told me about; the one that refused to hurt anyone….

Would that Bakura ever be free?

Meanwhile….

Zorc sat underneath the ground in a large chamber, he heard the footsteps of Atem padding against the dirt, and he heard the creatures flying, trying to attack him. Zorc looked over at Bakura, who was still unconscious; he lay in a large cage made of glass.

"Your soul mate is close, Touzoku, but he'll never find us, no, he's too weak, I may have lost my powers, but I haven't lost my control on you. As long as I have you, I'll never lose!" Zorc cackled.

Me: I just made this random shit up off the top of my head, no joke. I have no idea where it came from, but I needed something more challenging than…Atem walks around and BAM he finds Bakura…ha no… I'm having a bit more fun with this…. :D Review wheeeee


	28. Chapter 27: Drowning Light

My computer is magically fixed…though I do need to put virus protection and all that bullshit but nonetheless I don't have to wait to update, yay! Today had been okay, I didn't have school because my teachers think it's hilarious not to tell me, and Alyssa came over, plus my nephew learned how to crawl yay! He was so cute! :D So anyways, I have this amazing chapter for all of you, I hope that you'll like it…I got a surprise :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-seven: Drowning Light

[Atem's POV]:

_He's right in front of you_

The old man's words echoed in my mind over and over again. What could he have meant by that? I looked around, nothing but darkness for miles. How was I going to be able to find Bakura in this mess? Everything looked the same.

Mariku told me that I needed to rely on hatred to get through this realm, I had been doing just that, but these strange demons kept attacking me. I felt like I had been here forever. How could anyone stand it here? All those cries for help, my heart sunk, seeing even children here. How do children….

I don't even want to know.

I walked further, the shadows swirling around me, trying to get me to leave, but I had to stay, Bakura was in this realm somewhere, but where? If he was right in front of me, then shouldn't I be able to see him?

My father always taught me that things aren't always what they appear to be…maybe that was the case with this. Bakura is right in front of me. But he's not, so what did that mean? The Shadow Realm worked by hatred, the more hatred you have, the more you could move about in the realm. The Shadow Realm hid you, it hid your true identity, and it hid who you really were, masking your desires and your wants. But in the Realm of Light, you had to follow your heart, the light exposed you, it forced your shield down, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't bring it back.

Horakhty told me to follow my heart in order to find Bakura, but how could I when the Shadow Realm only let you move when you were full of hatred…..unless of course.

That's it!

It was right in front of me the whole time! I don't need to be moving! That's what Zorc wants me to do. He's trying to distract me with all these demons. Bakura is right in front of me. He's been right in front of me the whole time and I somehow missed it! How could I be so stupid?!

I closed my eyes concentrating. If I follow my heart and really concentrated I would be able to find Bakura, if we were truly soul mates, then my soul would lead me to his soul because we were connected.

The only way to find Bakura was to become one with Bakura. I needed to let myself go, to search inside of my heart, to look inside my inner core, I needed to forgive Bakura for all that he had done. But could I? I loved Bakura; I knew he was the one. He made my heart beat fast, he made me become breathless, when I looked into his eyes, I got lost, he made me feel so alive, he gave me an adrenaline rush like no other, every challenge that he put me through, excited me like nothing I've ever felt. I didn't realize what this meant when we fought, but now I know….

I fell deep, I feel deeper and deeper, drowning in my love for him, I let myself go, I thought of all the times that Bakura and I had, the fights, the arguments, everything. I thought about how it felt to touch him, every inch of him, getting lost inside of him.

The darkness hissed, trying to pull me up, but I followed the light in my heart, falling deeper and deeper into the light, the darkness screamed, roaring with anger, but I didn't listen, no, I let myself go, just like I had when I had fought Dartz and the Orichalcos surrounded me, he told me to look deep inside my heart, and set myself free. And I did…

I opened my eyes, looking around, where was I? I looked up, realizing that I was underground. How did I get underground? I don't remember digging to get down here. I looked around, I appeared to be in some type of a chamber, there was metal everywhere, the floor was made of dirt, but the walls were made of metal. I walked further; there were tunnels everywhere, miles and miles of tunnels. They all looked the same; I wasn't sure which one to choose.

Suddenly, a creature that looked like it'd be a combination of a cat and a bat flew overhead, swooping down. It had the wings and face of a bat, but it had the body of a cat, it opened its mouth, revealing a row full of sharp fangs, I ran, I wasn't sure which tunnel to pick, but I had to choose one, so I ran for the nearest one:

Bad idea….

My eyes widened, when I heard a growl, I froze, there sleeping in the back of the cave was a large tiger, but this wasn't just any tiger, no this tiger appeared to be mixed with a crocodile. Its front half was that of a tiger, but the rest was a crocodile, it was curled up, sleeping. I slowly backed away; I didn't need to be attacked by that creature.

I made it out of the cave before the creature woke up, I sighed in relief, I looked around, I was back in the middle of the tunnels again, and the bat-cat was gone. Where did it go? I didn't have time for this foolishness! Zorc was playing games with me, I needed to find Bakura, not waste my time with stupid demons. But I might not have a choice. There were five tunnels that I could go through, the one in the middle had the tiger-crocodile in it, so that wasn't the tunnel I needed. I had four more tunnels to get through; one of them had to be the right one…but which one?

The bat-cat had to come from one of the tunnels, if I remember correctly, the creature swooped from the left, but was it the tunnel beside of the middle tunnel or the one on the farthest left? I looked at the tunnel to my right, there were two of them, I took a deep breath, walking toward the tunnel that was at the farthest right, and I knew I was taking a risk, but that's what you did, when you loved someone.

So far, so good, this tunnel was much longer than the previous one had been. This cave felt cold, colder than normal, I wrapped my arms around my torso, shivering, why was it so damn cold? I walked, chattering my teeth, I noticed that icicles hung from the top, I slipped, falling hard on the ground. I sat up, scanning where I was. I heard a low growl. Oh great…another creature, that means this was the wrong tunnel too.

I tried to get up, but I kept slipping, something grabbed my leg, I jerked, kicking the unknown creature, I didn't care what it was, I wasn't here to find out and I really didn't have time. Where was Mariku? Or Diabound when you needed them?

After what felt like hours of struggling, I managed to kick the unknown creature in the head, I heard it scream in pain, I heard a loud splash, I turned my body, the creature was gone, the ice started to crack. My eyes widened, I had to get off this ice, and dry land was several feet away, every second counted. I crawled my way over, every movement I had, made the ice crack more. I sped up my crawling, trying to get to the other side. But I failed. Suddenly, the ice shattered, I fell in the water. I fell under, trying to go to the top, the pressure was unreal, I fell deeper and deeper into the water, the creature swam near me, it was half polar bear half sea lion, it had the tail and flippers of a sea lion and the rest was a polar bear. These creatures just get weirder and weirder…

I started to swim, but the creature was faster than me. It tried to grab onto me, but I jerked away, it bit into my leg some, I screamed in pain, the blood following behind me. The creature roared, swimming after me, I closed my eyes, wishing myself out.

I opened my eyes, looking around, was back in the middle of the tunnel group, how did I get here? I blinked. There was some secret to this tunnel thing, but what? I couldn't search in every tunnel, no that would take too long, but what could I do.

_He's right in front of you_

I closed my eyes once again, listen to my heart; something told me that the other tunnel on the right wasn't the right one, so I wouldn't choose that one. I had two more tunnels to choose from. One of the tunnels had the bat-cat in it, more than likely a whole swarm of them, but was it the one to the farthest left or the one near the middle tunnel?

I was standing, facing forward when the creature attacked me; none have attacked me since then, but why? Surely there was more of those creatures…I walked toward the tunnels on the left; one of them had the bat-cats, but which one? In order to find Bakura, I needed to follow my heart; I couldn't risk another chance, especially with the last encounter. Where were the creatures coming from? I've never even seen any of them before. Something told me that the bat-cats came from the cave on the farthest left, if I remember correctly, that's where I saw the first glimpse of the creature, if I was correct, that meant that Bakura was in the other tunnel.

I was going for it…

My leg had started to go numb, the blood had stopped, I looked down; touching the wound and it appeared to be healing. That was strange, why would it be healing, in the Shadow Realm of all places? I made my way to the tunnel, I walked inside; I heard cackling.

_Zorc_

"Stop messing around Zorc" I shouted as I walked "I'll find you, I'll find Bakura!"

"I'd love to see you try Pharaoh" Zorc's voice cackled through the tunnel. "Run, Pharaoh, save your precious lover, before it's too late, today marks the day of the eight month! Which means that you only have four more months left before Touzoku is mine!"

Anger ran through my veins. I started running, Zorc's taunting words echoed through the walls, people came out, like zombies, begging me to save them, creatures from before ran toward me. I ran right through them, they weren't real, just illusions.

"You're close, but where is he? Can you find him?" Zorc asked

I stopped, the world was spinning, I closed my eyes, and Bakura was in this tunnel, somewhere. All I had to do was find him. I began walking again, every step I took I felt I was getting closer and closer to my beloved.

Zorc's cackling was getting louder, I must be getting close. After a while, I stopped and gasped: I stood in a large room, dirt floors, I stood on a cliff, several feet down was a large body of water, that appeared to be bubbling, a large creature that looked like it would be the mix of all of the creatures I had encountered in this realm mixed together, hanging above the pool was a glass cage, my heart stopped when I saw who was in the cage. He was lying, not moving at all. Zorc was nowhere to be found, I looked how to get down, but there was no way, I noticed however a slightly steep part, I made my way over, sliding down it, I landed hard on the cold dirt below.

"You really need to get Touzoku to teach you how to jump properly, seeing you land on your ass like that with an injured leg, I laughed so hard, my heart ached, if I had one" Zorc said walking in from one of the tunnels.

I stood up, not saying anything.

"I see that you have met my creatures, did you enjoy their welcome? I made them especially for you" Zorc said. "Though, you were pretty stupid not choosing the path with the sea lion-polar bear, all you had to do was get past the creature, swim further underwater and go through the underwater cave, then you resurface you would have made it underneath Touzoku.

"Yeah and I would have been eaten by that horrible beast" I spat "Let Bakura go"

"I don't think I will" Zorc cackled.

"What is the point in this Zorc?" I shouted "Why are you hurting him?"

"Why did you?" he hissed

"I didn't! Not on purpose…."

"But you did" he said "you hurt him, do you honestly think he will fall into your arms when he awakens? That is to say, if he ever will? You caused him more pain that Aknadin ever did, sure he might have led the cult to attack his village but let's face it: everything is your fault! He is so torn between you it's sickening!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"It's it obvious" he spat.

"No, explain" I said

"Touzoku always wants someone he can't have, it's a challenge for him, he doesn't want the easy way out, and being around you, it makes his life difficult" Zorc said

"Get to the point Zorc" I spat

"You think that you know him, but you really don't. No, see I've been watching him since he was a baby, since the moment he was born, I watched his every move, watching how he got into everything, he would question how the world worked, and he would explore it, I made my plans, I knew he'd question love and I needed to prove to him that love was fake, that it was something he needed to stay away from" Zorc shouted "But Horakhty blew my plans! When she took Touzoku to the Realm of Light, then he started questioning again! I was so close to having him believe that no one cared about him, the darkness was spreading, and he was fighting it. I was so proud of him, watching him from the darkness, watching him cuss at the light, searching a way out of there, I wanted to help him, but I couldn't, as long as he was in the Realm of Light, there was nothing I could do" Zorc spat. "Then, you came along, at first everything was going great, you and Touzoku argued non-stop, I was pleased that he didn't believe you that his family was in the Afterlife, but when you kissed him, he changed!"

I smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face" he hissed

"Or what" I asked "You think that you have Bakura under your control, that the strings you are using to tie him to you are steel cables, that that'll never break, but they won't. No, they're nothing but strings, and they're breaking one by one, soon, all of them will break, you're losing your control on Bakura, he'll win against you, he'll escape from the darkness"

Zorc burst in a fit of mad laughter. I stared at him.

"So the great Pharaoh has it all figured out?" Zorc said "Tell me something, do you honestly believe that Touzoku would have let you touch him if he never went into the Realm of Light?"

That was a good question. The Bakura I had known for five-thousand years hated me; it was the Realm of Light that exposed him, that caused him to put down his shield. Bakura said that I waited until his moment of weakness to bring him down…but was that really true?

I had waited a long time before I even asked the Gods permission to find him, what had happened to him during that time? Horakhty said that Bakura had been in the Realm of Light for six years. Six years of being exposed to your own desires, versus thousands of years in the darkness, the odds didn't look too good for me. But I had to believe that I would win, that the light in Bakura's heart was strong enough to endure the darkness.

I looked over at Bakura, he lay still, I needed to wake him up, I needed to save him, but would he ever wake up? His heart wasn't beating when I last held him, tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, I held them back. There had to be a way around all of this but what? What could I do? I was powerless against the Dark God, but he was powerless against me as well…

"You won't win" Zorc said "Haven't you figured it out by now? Touzoku is too weak to be saved from the darkness, he's spent all of his life here, it's the only thing he knows, he'll have to let go of his desire for control, do you honestly think he can do something like that!" Zorc shouted "You think you know him, but you don't. I do!"

"No" I said "You don't"

"What?" he hissed.

"I know Bakura, you may have "raised" him but I have a connection with him, I gave him my heart, when we made love, I knew it wasn't just the hormones that made me kiss him, there was something more, I've never felt something so strong, something so deep. I know Bakura felt it too. Bakura is up front about everything, but when I asked him how he felt about me, he ran! Explain that Zorc" I shouted.

"I already told you that he is a sex freak, he wants everyone!" Zorc said.

"No he does not!" I yelled "You do! You think you're so smart but you're not! You won't win! I guarantee you won't! When Bakura wakes up, he'll choose the right thing!"

"And what is that?" Zorc asked "Falling in love with you? Face it, Pharaoh, Touzoku can't fall in love, he has too much darkness, I forbade him not to! He'll always follow my rules; he'll always be under my control! You should be honored he even let you touch him! Because I promise you, it won't happen again"

"We'll see" I said

"Yes we will, when Touzoku wakes up, he'll choose me and then this little pathetic game of Horakhty's will be over!" Zorc yelled.

"You won't win Zorc" I said "You may have Bakura wrapped around your finger, you may have him scared to death of you, you have been lying to him all of his life, telling him that love is for fools and that he needs to accept the fact that no one cares about him, well, you're wrong Zorc! A lot of people care about him! You lied to him about setting his people free, you never were, you were going to use him, use his pain, use his guilt to bring yourself to the real world so that way you'd be able to destroy it but it backfired! You're weak! You'll never defeat me! You'll never defeat Horakhty and you sure as hell will never defeat Bakura" I yelled

"Oh, Pharaoh, you're so naive, you can't take Touzoku away from me, no, you think he'll gain light in his heart after he's been with me so long. Face it Pharaoh, he's mine, you might as well surrender now, there's no point in dwelling this out, you have four more months until you will be trapped in the Realm of Light and unlike your precious Bakura, _no one will be there to save you_"

He was right…I had only four months, four months to undo what Zorc had done to him, four months to make Bakura realize and accept that we were soul mates, four months to help him…four months to save him. But would that be enough? Would I truly be able to save him?

"I will save, the real Bakura is in there, I know because I fell in love with him" I yelled

"You think you fell in love, but love is nothing but an illusion, it masks what you truly feel, it's a weakness, design to hold us back, you'll never win with love." Zorc said. "Someone like Bakura can't love, he's too much of a control freak, he can't love one person, he's the type that always wants something new, he'll grow bore of you, and he'll want something different. He always wants someone he can't have, someone that's a challenge to him, you're his greatest challenge and you're giving up, if you truly wish to save the fool then fight with him, make him chase you, but I promise you, he won't catch you, because he'll fall, he'll always be loyal to me"

"Is that why he let me kiss him?" I shouted "Because he's loyal to you? Face it Zorc! You're losing and you're just making up stupid, pathetic lies! Sure, Bakura was once loyal to you, but that was before he was able to go into the Realm of Light and get some sense knocked into him. I used to believe that Bakura was you, when we played the dark RPG in the Realm of the Gods we were controlling the past, we were playing a game, a game of chess, you were the King on Bakura's side, I was the king on my side, yet I needed a little help from the "lesser" groupies to gain my power, then I called upon the queen to kick your sorry ass, yet she didn't destroy you, no she sent you back into the Shadow Realm and put restrictions on you, when I first found out that you were still alive, I was pissed, I didn't understand why Horakhty would have kept you alive, then it dawned on me: she's testing Bakura"

"If you say so" Zorc laughed "Horakhty can't defeat me, she's too weak! Too soft! I always give the excuse that I control the darkness and she lets me roam free! She knows that I help balance the world; I use it to my own advantage! I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want. There's nothing you can do to stop me! You'll never have Touzoku, he'll always belong to me, and I'll get rid of that "true" Bakura forever!"

"Prove it" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I said prove it! Prove that Bakura will never change! Prove that you'll win Zorc, show me!" I shouted.

Zorc smirked widely "You'll regret that fool" he said "But we must wait until my son wakes up"

"He is NOT your son" I hissed "He's Nalori and Azizi's son!"

"Oh yes, them…Nalori, so beautiful, yet so deadly, like a rose. All of that hair, nasty attitude, just fit for a woman…of course she wasn't always that way" Zorc said

"What are you talking about" I asked

"Oh you don't know?" Zorc asked "You don't know that Nalori was raped?"

"I know" I said "It's sick too!"

"I did it" he smirked. "I'm the one that control that man's mind, I took control of someone else who happened to find out about it, I told Azizi and he killed the man who hurt his wife…the man was terrified, he didn't know why he was being killed"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted "That man died for no reason!"

"He should have remembered" Zorc cackled "Nalori used to be so sweet, then she toughened up, I had to make you see that, I had to make you think that Touzoku got that shit from his mother, because he didn't! You don't know his true personality at all! I do! I created him!"

What was Zorc talking about? Nothing he said made any sense! How could Bakura have lived all of his life with this demon? No, he wasn't a God, not in my book, he was some disgusting creature who used people for his own selfish needs and wants, and he didn't care about anyone but himself. If Bakura found out that Zorc was the one that actually raped his mother, he'd be devastated, I knew that Bakura looked up to Zorc, that he believed Zorc helped him through his pain, but in actuality he only caused more of his pains.

"Touzoku was a mistake, but he became my reward" he said.

Bakura was a mistake? So was Koranna as well? But Azizi and Nalori love their children very much, Zorc was lying, there was no way that Bakura was a mistake….

"You're a liar" I hissed "Bakura was not a mistake!"

"Oh but he was, you see Nalori was raped before Bakura was born" he said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"My point is that people who are raped don't want to have sex…so how was Bakura born" he asked "She didn't give it away for free"

"Maybe she trusted her husband not to hurt her, ever think of that?" I spat "They love Bakura, I know because I know them! You don't!"

"They're nothing but weaklings, they had a weak child" Zorc laughed

"Bakura is NOT weak, he's stronger than you will ever be" I hissed.

"Strength is hate, strength is controlling fear, it's controlling all of your emotions, putting fear into the hearts of the weak, strength is suffering, it's pain, it's misery, strength is revenge, strength is darkness, strength is being alone, strength is hating your soul mate" Zorc yelled.

"No it's not!" I yelled "You're wrong, you're wrong about everything! When Bakura wakes up, I'm going to prove you wrong! I'm going to show you that there's more to Bakura, I'm going to prove to you that Bakura has light inside of his heart, that he has enough determination to conquer the darkness, I've dealt with many people in my life, the ones trying to destroy or control the world, I know I can save him, just watch me Zorc, I promise you, I'll set him free!"

Zorc roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I spat.

"You think you've got this all in the bag don't you Pharaoh?" he chuckled "But tell me something… do you know how Touzoku feels about you?"

No.

I had no idea how Bakura felt about me, I had a feeling that he was attracted to me, when he made love to me, he said that I was gorgeous, but that could have been the Realm of Light talking and his desires to be touched, he had been lonely for so long in there, that he could have said that to anyone. But the look in his eyes, it was different; he passed out when I was in danger, but why? He sent Diabound subconsciously to protect me….why? It didn't make sense…unless he loved me.

"He loves me" I said.

"If you say so" he said with a shrug.

I looked over at Bakura, he lay still, but I continued to stare at him, wishing he'd wake up, there had to be a way to save him, and I was running out of time, I couldn't save him like this, and there was no way to get to the cage without falling in the boiling water.

"Bakura" I whispered "Please wake up"

"Wishing that he would isn't going to wake him up" Zorc laughed "Maybe he really is dead"

I closed my eyes, I wouldn't believe Zorc's rants, there was no way that Bakura was dead, he would wake up soon, and I knew he would. I just had to believe he would.

"Bakura" I shouted "Please wake up"

"He'll never awaken!" Zorc cackled "He's too far gone in the darkness"

"I know that you can hear me! I know that you're in there! You have to wake up!" I yelled.

The cage had started to move.

"Bakura please" I cried "Please listen to me, you're going to die! Zorc had you in a glass cage above boiling hot water! He wants your soul with him forever! You can't let him win! He's powerless right now but if he wins then you'll be gone forever, you'll be miserable the rest of your life! Misery doesn't make you stronger! Don't you want to see your family again! You fought so hard to make sure that they were happy! They're safe, they're in the Afterlife, I know because I was there! I met them! I know you don't believe me, but they're there! I can prove it to you, but you must trust me! I know that I've hurt you, and I'm sorry, for everything that my family and I have put you through, but you must trust me Bakura, Zorc is evil, he's using you, please, wake up! I love you!"

I fought back tears, Bakura still didn't move.

"Oh well, guess I win" Zorc cackled.

I didn't say anything. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"You're so pathetic" he sneered "You think that Touzoku will ever accept you as his lover? He wants someone strong, someone that can beat him, someone that he can never have, don't go soft now Pharaoh, what? Now that your lover is gone, you're going to bawl your eyes out, who cares"

"You wouldn't understand" I said "You don't know how connected we are"

"You're not connected at all" Zorc hissed "He's connected with me"

"I know" I said. "But he's also connected with me, he'll wake up"

"He'll never awaken!" Zorc cackled "I'll make sure of it"

"Bakura" I whispered "Please"

I had spent hours on end, trying to wake him up, but nothing happened, maybe he was really gone. Mariku and Diabound were nowhere to be found….why wasn't Bakura waking up? I needed him to! He needed to defeat this darkness.

"BAKURA" I yelled "Please!"

"Yelling at him won't help" Zorc laughed.

"I know that you can hear me" I shouted "Please, I know that the real you is in there somewhere!"

[Bakura's POV]:

I fell….

I fell so hard, falling, falling into the light, surrounded by darkness, I fell, the waves of the ocean crashing over me, I drowned as I fell, I tried to go to the top, the darkness grabbing onto me, pulling me to the top, but something held me in place, I looked down, the light, it was grabbing onto me as well, pulling me under, I heard faint voices, cackles of one kind and cries of another, someone's voice broke…it sounded like an angel.

Whose voice was that?

Where was I? The light was hot, it felt uncomfortable, I kicked my legs, trying to rise to the top, but the voice kept sending me back down. I choked, gasping for air as I fell, I didn't want this, I wanted out of this mess, the shadows danced around me, demanding that I destroy the source of the pain, that's what I was used to, but this seemed different, I didn't want to destroy the pain, no, I wanted to conquer it, I wanted to know why I was in pain.

How did I get here? I don't remember, I don't remember when I began to fall, only that I was falling, I fell deeper into the light, the shadows screamed at me, roaring, hissing with their taunts, Zorc's words echoed through my mind, everything that he had taught me flashed through my mind, everything that he put me through flashed through my mind. And I realized:

He hadn't done a damn thing for me. He's the one that caused me to be miserable, he didn't help me at all…no; Atem did.

I didn't fight it anymore, I knew I'd die, I'd be swallowed by the light, I closed my eyes, _I love you, Atem_ I thought, slowly, I fell deeper and deeper into the light. This was it; my existence was gone, forever…

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

Me: IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME MAN! UGHH! Do any of y'all have any idea how hard it is NOT to write in Bakura's POV uggh it's like forgetting about yourself! Yes baby! My sex monster is back! WOOOOOOHOO! Now then it's time for some fun! I can't wait! Atem breaking through to Bakura… it won't be easy! 4 more months left! That's it and with Zorc right there…can he do it…Bomb…. Bomb…BOMB! :D


	29. Chapter 28: The Break Down

This is a long ass chapter! 27 pages! Well, 28 if you count the whole disclaimer nonsense…but still! That's the lost chapter I've ever written! This chapter is emotional that's all I'm going to say….anyways, I hope y'all like it

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Break-down

[Bakura's POV]:

Slowly, I opened my eyes, darkness flooded, wasn't I just in the light? Did the darkness somehow pull me back up? At least I was safe, I started to become uncomfortable in the light, and I wanted no part of it. The darkness kept me strong; it helped me through, getting revenge.

I opened my eyes more. Where was I? I managed to sit up, looking around; I realized that I was in a glass cage. How did I get here? Where was I? The last thing I remembered was being in the Realm of Light but….

"Bakura" a familiar voice shouted my eyes widened when I saw Atem several feet away looking at me, our eyes locked, Zorc was on the other side of me, not saying anything, grinning like some crazed maniac. I took in my surroundings, I was in some underground chamber, the walls were made of metal, I was hanging several feet in the air above water, but the water seemed to bubble, I took sight of a strange looking beast that looked like it was a combination of several different animals, there was a cliff on my right with a steep slope, there were different tunnel entrances as well.

Where was I?

"What are you doing here Pharaoh?" I spat

"I'm here to save you" he replied

"I don't need to be saved" I hissed "Go home"

"Bakura we have already been through this, you know-"he began but I interrupted him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I cried "You've been in the Afterlife all of this time, then you just magically show up? Where am I? And what the hell am I doing in this damn cage?"

Atem blinked, confusion was written all over his face. Zorc threw his head back in a cackle that echoed the chamber.

"Bakura, you're in the Shadow Realm" Atem said

"Shadow Realm" I asked looking around that explained why Zorc was here, but….

"How did I get here?" I asked

"You walked through the gate I'm assuming" Atem said

"What gate?" I asked "I can't even go near the darkness, Horakhty wouldn't let me"

"Yes, I know, but you did" Atem said "Bakura, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Going into the Realm of Light, thinking, a lot" I replied.

"Oh isn't this just wonderful" Zorc laughed "Touzoku doesn't remember anything"

"How can that be?" Atem cried

Zorc only responded with a laugh

"How can you save him if you only have four months left?" Zorc asked "When he can't even remember anything!"

What were they talking about? Saving me? Why was Atem here? What was going on? Why was I in a glass cage above boiling water and a strange monster? Where was I? I knew I was in the Shadow Realm, but I've never been in this part before? What was going on!?

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on before I really get angry" I snapped

"Is it not obvious?" Zorc cackled.

"Well, if it was then I wouldn't be asking, stop playing games Zorc, you know how much I hate them" I snapped.

"Yet you play games with me" he hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about, I've been loyal to you since I was seven years old" I said.

"But you haven't" Zorc spat "You betrayed me"

"What are you talking about?" I cried

"You fucked the Pharaoh" Zorc spat

"WHAT?" I cried "Stop playing games with me Zorc, what's going on here?"

"If you don't believe me ask him!" he hissed

"Pharaoh" I said  
"yes we did" Atem sighed "twice, actually"

My eyes widened, why would I…when…how…why? Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Wh-when did it happen? How?" I gasped.

Atem closed his eyes as if to try and figure out a way to tell me. He opened his eyes, sighing.

"Horakhty put you in the Realm of Light after she banished Zorc" he said.

"I know that" I hissed "Get to the point"

"I was in the Afterlife when I met your family and your best friend…after talking with a lot of people and to the Gods, Horakhty sent me to the Realm of Light to save you, it took me a while to find you, but I finally did. We argued a lot, we fought as well, then when I told you that your family was in the Afterlife you ran off, I found you after a while and we argued once again. Then….I kissed you" he said pausing before he continued "At first froze, I was sure you'd push me away, but you didn't, you kissed me back and we made love"

"What do you mean "we"?" I asked.

"You had me first, I had you as well" Atem said.

"_What_?" I cried "You _did what to me_?"

"Bakura" Atem said softly

"Oh isn't this just…." Zorc burst into a fit of laughter "Welcome back Touzoku" he cried clapping his hands together "I'm so happy that you've returned!"

Returned? What did he mean? Where did I go? I've always been loyal to him? But why would I have let Atem…

"You raped me you asshole" I spat beating my fists against the glass. Zorc only roared with laughter.

"Bakura, I would never do something like that!" Atem cried

"Lies" I yelled "Let me out of this fucking thing"

"You're being punished" Zorc cackled

"Why?" I yelled

"Because of what you did with the pharaoh" he said.

"Well, I didn't want it to happen!" I yelled

Our eyes met; there was sadness in them, but why? He knew that I hated him, so why was he sad? Why was he even here? Why can't I remember anything?!

"Why can't I remember anything?" I shouted

"Because you're an idiot" Zorc laughed "I knew you'd fall!"

"I have not fallen!" I cried "Now, get me out of this damn thing"

"I don't think I will" Zorc said "You still need to serve your punishment"

"For what" I yelled.

"Falling" he said.

"Make sense!" I cried

"Bakura" Atem said "Please, listen to me"

"No" I hissed "First you burn my home to the ground, and if that wasn't enough for you, your men come in on my fucking birthday and slaughter everyone in my village, then you destroy me, only you didn't, no, Horakhty sent me to the Realm of Light to unlock myself, she told me that the only way to do that was to find my soul mate. But it wasn't enough for you was it?!"

Atem didn't say anything

"No, somehow or another you managed to gain control against me! I've been through enough shit, Pharaoh; I don't need you taking that away from me!" I yelled

"I didn't take anything away from you" Atem shouted "You asked me to! Your exact words were: "I want you to fuck me, get your ass over here already" You had me first, and then you said that!"

I blinked. Why would I even…this was becoming too much for me to handle. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Tell me everything that happened" I said

"After that, I asked you how you felt about me, you stood there, frozen, you didn't say anything for the longest time, then suddenly, you just took off, I wasn't sure what made you, but I ran after you, you were nowhere to be found. I searched and searched for you, but still, I couldn't find you. Then I found you lying on the ground near the Shadow Realm-Realm of Light gate, I figured you were in the Shadow Realm, though you weren't allowed to be. I made my way to you eventually and I told you that I loved you"

My eyes widened "Y-You love me?"

"I'm in love with you" Atem said.

The Pharaoh, was in love with me? What was this world coming to! When did he…how…what was going on here? I needed more information, why wasn't Zorc saying anything? He stood on the opposite side, far away from Atem, just staring at us, waiting for his moment to strike.

"Tell me more" I demanded.

"Well, Zorc and Mariku-"Atem said

"Mariku?" I asked "Marik's evil half?"

"Well…." Atem trailed off "I wouldn't call him evil anymore"

"He tried to take you power away" I said "He killed his own father"

"Yes I know" he said. "Okay, let me explain I know it's confusing but…"

"Just get on with it Pharaoh" I snapped

"Very well Bakura" he said "Zorc and Mariku appeared after that, Zorc and I of course got in an argument, surprisingly you didn't say anything, I was wondering why, it was like you were torn and didn't know what to say. Mariku took you somewhere, I'm not sure where, but Zorc and I fought some more, he took me back somewhere. I lost consciousness, the next thing I knew I was waking up inside a steel cage hanging over lava in some weird cave, you were in some type of jail cell, there were controls to lift the cage down into the lava, Zorc and Mariku wanted you to either rape someone or kill me, but you refused, the cage got lower and lower, I'm not sure why but you passed out" Atem said "You've been unconscious for about six weeks I believe, maybe more"

I lost conscious? Why? That didn't make any sense, if I had the pharaoh in my grasp then why did I hesitate to kill him? I wasn't going to rape someone, that was out of the question, I had promised my mother and she meant the world to me. I didn't care how beautiful a woman was or how sexy a man was to me, no one was worth betraying her, not after I had been so selfish.

"The cage got closer and closer to the lava, I knew this was the end, I screamed your name, trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge, you wouldn't even flinch, nothing, Zorc was about to push the button, when all of a sudden Diabound appeared out of nowhere" Atem said.

"Diabound" I said.

"She fought Zorc, Mariku kept sending out monsters but they didn't do anything to her, I wasn't expecting them to. The building was crumbling, the only thing separating us from the lava was a floor, every attack Zorc and Diabound fired at each other, whenever one of them missed; it would hit the floor or wall. There was a large gap in-between where I was and where Mariku was, he was standing near the jail cell you were in mocking me, I jumped, he kept using the Rod to send me back to where I was, but I eventually made it over there to you…."

"Are you stupid?" I asked "You jumped over lava?"

"I'll do anything for you" he whispered

I must be in an alternate universe….

"I made my way over to you, getting inside the cell, you weren't breathing or anything, my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe, or anything, it was like my whole soul was torn, ripped to shreds, Zorc and Diabound still fought, during that time, the floor started collapsing, Mariku had me by the leg and I was holding onto the poles, I tried to pull him up, but he started pulling me down. That was until Zorc told me that he didn't need him anymore, you pushed against my back, Diabound woke up and they continued to fight, Mariku reached for the Rod and we ended up in the Realm of Light" Atem explained "Mariku apologized to me for everything he did, I was shocked, then Zorc and Diabound came out of nowhere fighting, of course Zorc's power was weaker there, then he got knocked into the Realm of Light and Horakhty appeared. Mariku, Diabound and I went after you while Zorc and Horakhty stayed in the Realm of Light"

"Where is Diabound?" I asked

"I'm not sure" he sighed "While we were searching for you, we were getting nowhere, fast, just kept going in circles, then I asked Mariku how to navigate through the Shadow Realm, he told me through hatred, so I channeled all of my hatred to Zorc, I moved along in the Shadow Realm. I had to face a lot of challenges, on after the other, they kept coming; I was running out of time though" he said.

"We have all the time in the world" I said "We're dead"

"No, we don't Bakura" he said looking down at the ground for a moment before averting his gaze back to me "I only have four months to save you, before you'll belong to Zorc forever"

Didn't I already belong to Zorc though? I had joined forces with him when we played the RPG, I had been raised by him, I learned his ways, he challenged me so I could be the best of the best, no one was better than me, he twisted my family's thieving skills and made them extraordinary, I was known all around Egypt as: The King of Thieves, I was proud of that title. I put the fear inside everyone's heart, everyone desired me, everyone was so easy to win against, not a challenge at all, not even Atem's priests were, and they were nothing but weaklings, standing in my way of my prize.

"I met this old man, he kept saying you were right in front of me" Atem said suddenly, breaking my train of thought. "I didn't understand what he was saying, I kept looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found, nor was Mariku or Diabound. I was all alone in the shadows; all I could hear was screams and cries for help."

Zorc laughed

"I thought back to what the old man said and what my father had taught me, that things aren't always what they appear to be, I knew in order to navigate through this realm you had to rely on hatred, but in the Realm of Light you had to rely on love"

That made sense actually. I was the master of the Shadow Realm because I was full of hatred and anger, I allowed myself to be consumed by it, finding escapes from it, to get revenge. But in the Realm of Light, while I was still full of hatred, I kept wandering around in circles, becoming anger with myself for not being able to escape from the realm, it made sense….

"I let myself go, concentrating on finding you. I didn't need to be moving no, if you were right in front of me, then why would I? I might not have been able to see you at the time, but you were there. I ended up underground, there were five tunnels to choose from, one of the tunnels had a bat-cat that attack me"

I laughed; Atem narrowed his eyes and continued his story, not commenting.

"I went into two different tunnels, one tunnel had a lot of ice and some polar bear-sea lion attacked me, the other one had a sleeping Tiger-crocodile in it. I had to concentrate, I didn't have time to play around with strange creatures, no I had your existence on the line, so I followed my heart and it led me through the tunnel up there" he said pointing to the tunnel that was on the cliff.

This was a lot to take in. So much stuff had happened, yet I couldn't remember anything. Why? What happened? Atem said I had been unconscious for at least six weeks, something happened to my memories within that time frame, but what? He told me that Mariku was no longer following Zorc, that was hard to believe, Mariku wasn't someone to drop Zorc for the Pharaoh, so what was really going on here?

Atem said that we were underground, I looked up and sure enough, we were, I saw the dirt ceiling, the chain that was attached to my glass prison was hooked to a piece of metal that jutted out from the dirt. I looked down, the shadow of the creature swimming around.

"It looks like I've already won" Zorc said

"You haven't won anything" Atem yelled

"What are we winning?" I asked

"Why you of course" Zorc laughed

I looked at Atem then Zorc; then back to Atem, they were fighting over _me?_

"Pharaoh, you know that you're wasting your time here, go home" I said.

"I'm not leaving you here! I'm not leaving you here to die!" he yelled "I love you!"

"Okay, the game is over now, you won, you can leave!" I hissed

"What game Bakura? We are not playing a game!" he yelled "I came into the Afterlife because I wanted you to be able to see your family again, when I was in the Afterlife, I constantly thought about you, it drove me insane! I thought I hated you! I finally asked the Gods if I could I could find you, Horakhty gave me permission, she said that I had exactly one year to save you, that's it, then I would be trapped in the Realm of Light. At first, I thought that she meant I would be trapped with _you_ but no, she didn't, she told me that if I couldn't save you that you would belong to Zorc" he cried.

"I already belong to him" I said "What's the big deal; we are one in the same"

"NO YOU'RE NOT" Atem screamed

I blinked.

"You are NOT Zorc!" he continued his ranting "You are Bakura! Someone that I fell in love with! I didn't fall in love with Zorc!"

"Ah, Pharaoh, so emotional, how on earth did you become one?" Zorc laughed

"You're not in love with me" I spat

"Yes I am Bakura!" he yelled

"Prove it!" I shouted.

"I have been! I've done more things than I would have done for anyone else! I risked my soul for you, not my life, not my mind, my very soul! You have no idea what you mean to me! What I'd give, just to see you smile!" he yelled.

What happened to him? He used to be so strong, so confident, someone that I couldn't defeat, someone that wouldn't give up. Now, he's falling apart. He was supposed to hate me, why was he telling me that he loved me? What was going on? Why was this happening?

Nothing made sense anymore, it was like the world was flipped upside down and inside out, what once made sense, made no sense. The Pharaoh wasn't supposed to fall for someone like me, we were enemies, and I stole from his ancestor's tombs and killed people, what made him….?

"I know that you want to know how and why I fell for you" he said softly

"That would be nice, seeing as how we've been enemies for over five-thousand years" I said.

"When I entered the Afterlife, everything was peaceful, it was perfect, and I finally met my mother…"

"Your mother" I asked

Atem nodded "She died when I was born."

"Oh" I said

"I had so much fun, playing around with the children, talking to Mahad and the others. Then, I met your mother. She demanded that I save you, I was furious that she did. I constantly thought of you, I thought that I was happy, but I wasn't. No, I met your father, he told me that I was in love with you and that you were in love with me"

My eyes widened.

"Yeah" he said "that's the exact same look I gave him, after a while I finally talk to the Gods about letting me go after you. I asked to go; I wanted you to be with your family, I knew that you had been fighting for them all of this time. So, I followed my heart and it told me to find you, to save you. But somewhere along the way, I fell for you"

Atem was in love with me. Wasn't that supposed to infuriate me? Wasn't that supposed to make me want to kill him? Zorc told me that being in love meant that you were weak; I thought Atem would want to be stronger than me. Why was he sinking down? What happened to him? He told me that he was risking his soul for me…why?

Suddenly, I felt the cage move. I jumped. Zorc laughed.

"Why is the cage moving?" I hissed

"Every time you think about the Pharaoh, the cage moves" Zorc said

"I wasn't…." I said

"Oh, but you were" he said with a smirk. "So unless you want don't want to get eaten by my pet down there, I suggest you stop thinking about him"

"I'm not!" I shouted

The cage moved again.

"Why am I in this damn thing anyways?" I hissed

"I told you, you're being punished" Zorc said.

"For what" I cried

"For wanting to be happy" Zorc snapped "for becoming weak"

"I haven't become weak Zorc" I yelled

"Yes you have!" he snarled "You betrayed me, when you gave yourself away to the pharaoh!"

"I thought he raped me" I shouted

No one said anything.

Suddenly, the ceiling started to cave in, dirt flew everywhere, and a loud cry was heard.

_Diabound_

My Ka flew holding Mariku by the arms; he jumped, landing near the pharaoh. He looked over at me, then back to Atem.

"Where have you been?" Atem asked

"Oh, nothing, just gathering these" he said with a smirk. I looked up, suddenly, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra came from out of nowhere. Zorc's eyes widened.

"How" Atem gasped.

"Well" Mariku said "I went back into the Realm of Light, I'm not sure how I got there, but Horakhty came back, she sent the dragons down to help us"

Slifer, Obelisk and Ra glared at Zorc hissing. Diabound blasted the cage I was in, I started to fall, but she caught me before I landed in the pool.

"You won't win against me fools" Zorc cackled.

"Oh really" Mariku asked "Because if I recall correctly, you have no power"

I blinked. What did Mariku mean Zorc had no power? Surely he did, this was the Shadow Realm, he was the most powerful, he was the God of Darkness, and he created this realm. Why wouldn't he have any powers?

Zorc narrowed his eyes "I may not have any powers, but you still can't defeat me"

Slifer apparently grew tired of Zorc's rants because he blasted him with his Thunder Force. Zorc was sent flying across the area, landing hard against the half metal wall. He hissed in pain, slowly getting up.

I stood on the opposite side, near a tunnel entrance. Atem was near Mariku, all of us watching as the Gods fought. Diabound blasted Zorc as well, but he kept getting back up.

"You'll never defeat me fools, just wait, soon my powers will be set free" Zorc yelled "Horakhty can't keep them locked forever, not here anyways"

They fought on, no one said anything, just watching, the place shook with their fights.

"I think we need to get out of here" Mariku shouted

"The safest way is through there" Atem said pointing to the cliff.

"How the hell are we going to get up there?" Mariku asked

"We'll have to climb" Atem replied.

"Like that's going to work" I snapped "Look, we all know that…"

"Bakura" Atem said "I am not going to leave you, you're coming with us"

"Why is that your choice?" I asked "Why are you making decisions for me! Have you ever thought, that maybe, I wanted to be with the Dark God? That I wanted to control the world? That I wanted to feel power in my veins? That I wanted something to live for?" I cried

"That's not living Bakura!" Atem shouted "That's existing! Zorc is using you! He doesn't care anything about you!"

"Yes he does!" I yelled "How can you stand there and say that!? He helped me a lot, he made me stronger, and he helped me to train, if it wasn't for Zorc, Diabound wouldn't be nearly as strong as she is!"

"If that's the case, then why is Diabound attacking Zorc?" Mariku asked

I looked over at the scene: Diabound was blasting Zorc, Slifer had his body wrapped around him, and Ra and Obelisk were blasting Zorc from different directions. Suddenly, Zorc fired back….

He gained his powers back.

"I told you I'd gain my powers back" Zorc cried "Take this fools"

Fire blasted between Mariku and Atem, they jumped away just in time, the fire went into the tunnel entrance that we were standing near. Suddenly, I heard growls.

"Oh no" Atem said

"What is it?" Mariku asked.

"It's the creatures from the tunnels" Atem said "Zorc's awakened them"

"How…" I asked but I cut myself off, suddenly what seemed like thousands of bat-cats flew above us, soaring down, we ran toward the cliff. One of the creatures got in my hair. I picked it up, throwing it into the water, it screeched as it was devoured.

"We don't have time to play around in here" I hissed "Get up the cliff"

"It's too high" Mariku said

"No it's not" I shouted. I started to climb the steep cliff with ease, Mariku and Atem watched me in awe.

"How do you do that?" Atem asked

"Lots of practice" I said "Now, unless you fools want to die then I suggest you grab onto my hand so we can get the hell out of here"

They nodded; Mariku was lifted up first, stumbling a bit. Atem was next, but he slipped, falling onto the ground again.

"Atem get up" Mariku shouted. Another growl was heard, a tiger-crocodile charged from out of nowhere. Atem ran, trying to get away from the beast.

"Diabound!" I shouted "Helical Shock Wave"

Diabound turned around blasting the creature, it yelped, falling into the water. Zorc blasted Diabound, sending her into the water as well. I fell to my knees, clutching my chest, spitting up blood.

"Bakura" Atem cried he ran toward the cliff, climbing it with ease. Mariku put his arm around my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down. I shook violently, pain spread through me, erupting, my veins felt like they were exploding. White light flashed through my eyes, then darkness.

"Bakura" Atem shouted kneeling down next to me. My eyes were wide, I felt nothing but pain. "Bakura can you hear me?" he asked

I heard him, I heard everything, yet I couldn't answer. Atem pressed his lips against mine, without warning. Mariku's eyes went wide. I blinked.

"Did you just kiss me?" I asked

"Yes" he replied.

"What happened to my pain?" I asked. That didn't make any sense…I've been kissed before! A kiss wasn't magical! This was real life, not a fairy tale. I was not sleeping beauty, waiting for her special kiss from her true love. But why did it feel as though I was?

Diabound suddenly flew from the water, she appeared to have grown. But that didn't make sense. I wasn't angry. I was, but I wasn't angry enough to cause my creature to evolve and I didn't have the Ring, so why had she?

"Come and get it bitches" Zorc cackled blasted Obelisk, the fell down, landing hard against the ground.

"We need to get out of here" Mariku said "Before some other creatures start attacking us"

Atem nodded "Come on Bakura"

I didn't move I sat there, watching the fight. Why was Diabound fighting Zorc? Didn't she realize that Zorc was on my side? That he had helped us through so much? He was the one that made her that strong, he told me about her special ability; to say I wasn't thrilled by the news was an understatement. I knew right then and there that I would have a chance at defeating the pharaoh.

"Bakura" Atem shouted the place crumbling as he spoke "We need to go"

"You can go" I said not turning to face him.

"Bakura" Atem yelled "This is not up for debate!"

"I agree" I said "Leave"

"No" he yelled "I'm not leaving without you"

"I want to stay" I said.

"No you don't" he yelled "If you stay then you'll die"

"Does it really matter?" I spat "My life is over"

"No it's not" Atem cried "It's just has just barely begun!"

I closed my eyes "You don't understand" I said "You have everything"

"Yes, I know" Atem said "I have my family, my friends, I am the chosen pharaoh, I have the power of the gods on my side, I'm smart, I was once known as the King of Games, no one could defeat me. I'm in the Afterlife, I have saved the world…yes my life is perfect right?" he yelled

I stood up turning around to face him, Mariku stood next to him, not saying anything.

"I'm not happy, Bakura! Life is nothing unless you're there! I don't want to exist without you" he cried

"Then jump in the boiling water down there" I said pointing to said water "How is this, my problem?"

"Don't you get it?" Atem cried "We're running out of time!"

"You have four months" I said "Chill out"

"No, I will NOT chill out" Atem shouted "I need you to come with me Bakura"

"No!" I yelled

"Bakura, please listen to me" Atem cried.

"Why should I?" I spat "You've done nothing but cause me misery!"

"I know" he cried "And I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I hissed "Sorry is for grade school fools"

"Bakura" Mariku started to say but Atem raised his hand to cut him off.

"Let me handle this Mariku" he said. Mariku nodded

"Bakura, I am sorry, for everything that my family and I've done to you, I know that you've been through a lot and I'm terribly sorry for whatever I put you through. I know that you're a good person, you've been lied to and hurt so many times, and it's hard for you to trust someone. I came here to save you, I know that you want to see your family again, I know they're in the Afterlife with me"

"LIES" I yelled, fist clenched against my side.

"I'm not lying Bakura, I know that your family means the world to you, I understand because mine does as well! Please Bakura you have to believe me!" Atem yelled "Zorc is using you!"

"Oh please" I said rolling my eyes "And you're not?"

"Explain" Atem said

"You said earlier than you had me, so that means you're using me as well" I spat "I knew you didn't believe me when I told you that I was good in bed!"

"What does that have to do with anything" Atem asked

"A lot" I shouted "That's all that anyone ever wants from me! That's all that that fiend over there" I said pointing to Mariku "Wanted"

"Bakura, I'm not like that!" Atem yelled "I don't want your body, I want _you_"

"LIES, ALL LIES" I screamed

"Bakura he's telling the truth" Mariku said

"Stay out of this you demon" I hissed

"Bakura, would you listen to yourself?" Mariku cried "Zorc is using you!"

"Stop playing games with me!" I growled "You're just jealous because Zorc likes me more!"

"I don't even care about Zorc's approval anymore!" Mariku shouted "I realized who he truly was!"

"No, you realized that you can't have me, so you're trying to get on the pharaoh's good side so you can defeat me! Well it's not going to happen!" I cried

"Bakura, no one wants to defeat you" Mariku said "We're trying to save you before it's too late!"

"I don't want to be saved" I yelled body shaking with anger.

"Bakura please" Atem said

"Shut up" I hissed slamming him into the wall.

"Bakura stop it!" Mariku shouted trying to pull me off of Atem, I held him against the wall with one arm. He didn't struggle at all. This was no fun at all! I punched Mariku with my other hand; he almost fell off the cliff.

"Why are you not struggling against me?" I asked "Have you finally realized that you can't win?"

"Bakura" Atem managed to say "Stop letting Zorc control you"

"No one is controlling me fool" I spat "I control myself"

"No" Atem said "Zorc is controlling your mind, he's using his powers, his words to manipulate you, that's what happened to Mariku, until he realized that truth"

"Mariku is jealous of my power" I hissed.

"What power?" Mariku asked. I turned my head looking at him. "You have no power, Bakura, all of what Zorc taught you, and it's a weakness, not strength!"

"Oh really?" I spat "then what is strength?"

"Love" Atem said. I turned back to face him, our eyes locked. I burst into a fit of laughter. Atem and Mariku didn't say anything.

"You two are so pathetic" I said between fits of laughter "Love is pathetic"

"Love led me to you" Atem said "Love made me come here, love made you do what you did"

"Wrong" I said "the thirsts for revenge did"

"No" Atem said "It was the love you have for your family, what you did, you wouldn't have done for people you hated"

I blinked. He was right. I wouldn't have. So what did this mean? Did this mean that love was stronger than hate? I looked down, Zorc was winning right now, Slifer was down but soon he rose back up, blasting Zorc once again. They fought, Diabound blasting him left and right. Why was Diabound even fighting Zorc? She should be fighting on his side, but she wasn't.

Atem told me that after I had passed out; Diabound fought Zorc to save his life, but why would she? That didn't make any sense at all. All of the times that I had her fight the royal court, Slifer ad Obelisk, now she was fighting with them? She was battling the God that we worked so hard to resurrect into the world of the living? So that we could destroy everything, then build us a new life. I would be the ruler of the darkness, sitting in my throne, along with Zorc, we would hear the cries of the forgotten, and it would be my luxury, something that I had craved: the control of the entire world.

But why did I suddenly feel as though it was wrong to want such a thing? Why, when Atem kissed me just a moment ago, did I not push him away? Why did his kiss bring me out of my pain, why had Diabound grown? Why was Mariku on Atem's side now?

When I was in the Realm of Light, all I thought about was my family, how much I missed them, how much I loved them. I knew I'd never see them again; it hurt to think about them. The happy times were the worst, because I knew that I'd never have that again. I'd never be happy. I had given up the thought of happiness long ago. It wasn't important, no, getting revenge. Plummeting, the world into darkness was.

But I failed. I had failed doing such a simple task, Atem called upon Horakhty and I was banished into the Realm of Light. Horakhty came by telling me that in order of me to be saved I had to find my soul mate. She was crazy! I had no soul mate! This was not some fairy tale, where I would fall in love! Love was a weakness….

"Bakura" Atem said "Please" I let go of Atem, he fell to the ground, clutching his neck. Mariku kneeled down to see if he was okay. I didn't do anything, I stood there.

Atem said that my family was in the Afterlife. Was that true? How could it be true? Horakhty said that the items were destroyed, but she could be lying. No one told me the truth but Zorc.

"I believe play time is over" I said

"Bakura" Atem said "We're not playing games"

"You really need to stop lying, you're horrible at it" I said.

"I'm not lying" he said

"How can you sit there and say that?" I cried "You're keep telling me that Zorc is using me and that you're in love with me!"

"He is!" Atem yelled "He wants you to gain all of the power of darkness, so he can strip it away from you and destroy you"

I laughed "What good, will that do?"

"Nothing" Atem shouted "But you won't exists anymore"

"Who cares" I spat

"I do! Your mother does! Your father does! Your sister does! Your best friend does!" Atem yelled.

"They don't even exist anymore!" I shouted

"Yes they do" Atem yelled "Please trust me"

"I'm not, trusting you" I spat

"Bakura" Atem said "Please, please look inside of your heart, you have to trust me"

"I don't have a heart" I hissed.

"Yes you do" Atem yelled "I saw it! I saw you, all of_ you_. I know that you're in there somewhere, I know that the real you is hiding, being submerged underneath all of the darkness. I saw you when I entered the Realm of Light, you were different, you still had your arrogant and blunt attitude, but you were different. I wasn't sure why. I knew that the Realm of Light exposed you, but I didn't know how much had changed you." Atem shouted "I got my answer when you made love to me, when I looked into your eyes! Please Bakura wake up!"

Nothing was making sense anymore. I couldn't take this. All of this pain, all of this emotion. It was like light and shadow was fighting against me. I was falling deeper and deeper into the ocean, the light was at the bottom, begging me to explore its world, and the darkness was at the top, where I was the most comfortable, where I knew what was happening. I floated in the middle, both pulling me toward me, hissing at one another. I didn't move, I barely felt them tugging on me.

_Love is pathetic; it's a sign of weakness _

_Only your true soul mate can set you free _

_Your family is in the Afterlife _

_The only way to true power is through revenge _

_He doesn't love you, he's using you _

_This is my realm: the Realm of Light _

_Come to the Shadow Realm, I'll help you, as I've always done. _

_Ammunt doesn't deserve to get her teeth on a soul as precious as yours _

_I'm sorry for everything I've done. _

_Suffering gives us strength. _

_It's true, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, but it's not the suffering that causes us to become strong, it's how we deal with the suffering…. _

_The pharaoh killed your people; it's time to get revenge! _

_I love you_

_Love is for fools! Whatever you do, do not fall in love. _

_Zorc is using you _

_Stop fucking around and get your lazy ass up! _

_You're not living, you're existing _

_All you have to do is rape someone, and then you'll gain true power _

_You asked for me to have you _

_All you need in life is power, if you obtain that, then everything else comes to you _

_Don't you want to be happy? _

_Happiness is for fools, it holds you back _

_I didn't want to save you at first _

_It's time to train _

_But after talking to a lot of people, and following my heart I decided to _

_Your Ka can have the power equal to that of the Gods, if you'll listen to me. _

_I searched forever for you, when I found you, you seemed different, we argued, as we always had. _

_Your people are in the items, Touzoku _

_When I told you about your family you ran off, I found you after a while, I kissed you, you didn't pull away, you kissed me right back. _

_How can you defeat the pharaoh when you're dead? Don't you care about them at all? _

_I didn't just risk my life for you, I risked my soul _

_I'm the only one that cares about you; do you see anyone else around? _

_I'm in love with you _

_The pharaoh will do and say anything to get you to drop your guard, don't let him. _

_Your happiness is everything to me _

_Why do you want to die? Do you think that'll solve your problems, it'll only make it worse! _

_I want to see you smile _

_Hearing you scream is music to my ears _

_Reach deep inside of your heart, I know the real you is in there somewhere _

_You did it, you fell in love _

_My son, someday someone will want your heart, give them your soul._

"I can't take this anymore" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't care who saw, I fell to the ground. "I don't want to exist anymore, this pain, it's too much, I can't take it anymore!" I screamed "Kill me!"


	30. Chapter 29: The Battle for a Soul

It has arrived! FINALLY! :D I will not say what has arrived but you shall read to find out wheeeeeeeeeeeeee

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-nine: The Battle for a Soul

[Bakura's POV]:

"Bakura" Atem yelled running over to me as I fell to my knees, the tears fell, I couldn't contain them anymore, and they splashed against the dirt. My body shook, I felt Atem place his hand on my back. I didn't move it; I just stared at the ground, watching my tears hit the ground below.

"Bakura" Atem whispered "Are you okay?"

No. I wasn't alright. Something was wrong with me. But what was it? This shouldn't be happening to me. I felt so helpless, so weak, I was out of control. I wanted back in control, I was confused, all of those voices, they were attacking me, light, shadow, light, shadow. Words of love and words of hate, they intertwined in my mind.

I felt as though rabid beasts were in my mind, tearing my brain to shreds inch by inch, devouring it slowly, I fell into the depths, and I crashed into nothingness. I was torn, torn between the light and the shadows, but why? It should be obvious what I should choose….but I hesitated.

_Why_

"Bakura, please, answer me" Atem said his voice on the verge on breaking. Why was he so sad? He should be celebrating right now, he finally won against me. What more could he possibly want from me?

Atem wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. I froze; it had been so long since someone has given me such affection, such love, everyone was always afraid to come near me. I loved it, putting the fear in the hearts of others, having them desire me, yet I had no interest in them, I was the king and they were nothing, I got everything I wanted. I had freedom, power, I was in control.

Yet, I felt empty….

"Bakura" Atem whispered he touched my chin, lifting it, our eyes met.

I didn't say anything.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" he asked

I closed my eyes, jerking away from his touch. I couldn't take this anymore, it was too much, looking into his eyes, I felt as though my heart was on fire, my soul felt strange, the world spun when he looked at me, it froze when he touched me, nothing made sense anymore, the clouds erupting and the rain poured, yet I stayed still, being washed away.

"You don't have to be afraid" Atem said "I know you're scared, I'm here for you"

I looked over at him; he stared at me, waiting for me to respond, what was I supposed to say? I chose not to say a thing, averting my gaze back down to the ground, angrily, I wiped my tears away. Atem reached out to touch me but I jerked away.

"Bakura…."

"Please, just leave me alone" I whispered.

"You need help, I want to help you" Atem said

"I don't need any help, please, just leave me alone, you've won" I said

"We're not playing a game Bakura" Atem said "I don't play with people's hearts, you're having a mental break down and you need help"

"I DON'T NEED ANY RA DAMN HELP" I screamed glaring at him

Atem blinked "Bakura"

"No" I said standing up "I'm sick of this, all of it. I want every one of you to leave the hell alone"

"Bakura…." Atem whispered as I headed toward the tunnel entrance. He ran toward me, trying to stop me, but Mariku pulled his arm, pulling him back toward him.

"Let him go" Mariku said.

"Let me go" Atem hissed struggling in Mariku's grasp.

I ran, I ran out of the tunnel, I needed to get away from everyone, this was becoming too much, being around Atem, he made me feel unfamiliar and unknown feelings. I didn't want to feel those things, they were a weakness, but at the same time I did. I was out of control and I wanted back in it. There had to be some way to gain control back but what?

Zorc was still fighting with the Gods, Diabound returned to my soul after I started having that stupid breakdown. I felt so weak, so hopeless, I had allowed myself to fall, and now I was paying the price. Everyone's words echoed through my mind, I tried to shake them off, repress them in the back of my mind, but I couldn't. Why? I was in the Shadow Realm was I not? Repressing should be a simple task, but it wasn't.

I finally made it out of the cave, I was in the middle of where five tunnels were this must have been where Atem was talking about when he said he had to choose between five tunnels to find me, luckily for me, I was the master of this realm and I knew how to escape it.

I needed to escape the Shadow Realm; the only place I would be able to go was the Realm of Light. I felt as though I needed to go, I needed answers, and the only way to receive them was to go to the Realm of Light, maybe my memories would be restored.

I made my way out of the strange underground sanctuary with ease, summoning Diabound to lift me out of the ground, she gently placed me on the ground, I looked around, nothing but darkness, and I heard screams as I began to walk. Hatred filled this realm, but it would not lead me back to the Realm of Light, I needed to find the gate.

I looked up at Diabound, who was flying overhead, searching a way out of here. I followed her league after she gave me a look, I always trusted my Ka, and she was the only one I could.

We walked and walked, no one tried to mess with me, I saw a few people, reaching out for help but they soon turned away when they saw it was me. Not even the creatures of this realm tried to hurt me, they knew I was connected to Zorc, they knew not to mess with me.

I hated feeling like this. What was happening to me? I shouldn't dwell on things such as love and happiness. They were a weakness, Zorc taught me they would get in your way of true power, that you'd never know control until you embraced the darkness and misery.

I had been, for years I had been embracing the suffering, repressing the memories of my childhood, covering myself with a blanket and wrapping my heartache away. I grew to power, becoming one with the Dark God, I was invincible, and I was on top of the world. Soon, I would become the new king, everyone would bow down to me, and everyone would desire me, more so than they already did. I would rule in the darkness with Zorc, and all of those thoughts of wanting someone to love me….they would be gone forever.

I wanted control, but I needed love, Mother always told me that you always go after what you need, not what you want. But I couldn't go after what I needed, what I needed was a sign of weakness and I wanted no part in that. Was it truly a weakness though?

Atem fought me for five-thousand years, protecting his people from my wrath, though he had died saving them, ultimately, he won, but I came back, returning the Shadow Games, it was time to take action, once I gained all of my memories back it was show time then.

But he still won.

How?

During the time before he sought out his memories he always talked about the "heart of the cards" I always thought that was something he made up just to piss Kaiba off instead of telling him the truth. But now, I wasn't so sure. "The heart of the cards" it meant that you needed to believe in yourself, to trust those that are trying to help you, that's what I believed anyways, but that was stupid!

Diabound spun around, hissing. I stopped, turning around as well, there, standing a few feet away was none other than Zorc.

"Going somewhere?" he asked

"Yeah, away from here" I said starting to walk off again, but Zorc blasted me; Diabound flew in front of me, blocking the attack.

"You're not going anywhere" he hissed

"We don't have an agreement anymore, our deal was for you to help me free my family, since they're in Ammunt now, then the deal is off" I said

Zorc just chuckled "You're really something you know that?"

I didn't say anything

"You think that you can escape, you gave your soul to me, and you're mine" Zorc yelled

"Where are Mariku and Atem?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" Zorc said with a smirk, "Come, join me and I'll show you"

"I already joined you and look where it got me!" I shouted

"Yes" he said "Look, where it got you"

"NOWHERE" I shouted

"Do you truly believe that, look how close you are to the gate" Zorc said pointing I turned around and sure enough the Realm of Light-Shadow Realm gate was just up ahead. "The light is corrupting your mind, the further you go into the light, the more you crave being happy. You know that it's forbidden"

"I know" I said

"I noticed that you broke down in my chamber, you know not to do something like that, you know that I'll have to punish you" Zorc said taking a step toward me, Diabound fired her Helical Shock Wave at him, sending him flying across the land. Zorc landed hard against the dirt, hissing in frustration and aggravation.

"So is that how you want to play?" Zorc chuckled as he stood "Well, take this you rodent!" he blasted Diabound, she flew into the air, trying to get him away from me, I ran, trying to get to the gate, I needed to get away from Zorc, from Atem, from everyone, the light was the safest place.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Zorc yelled suddenly two large beasts one a large dog-hawk and the other a tiger-crocodile, I backed away slowly. "There's no escape, Touzoku, you're mine"

"Bakura" I heard Atem's voice yell, I looked around, trying to see where his voice was coming from.

"Ignore that fool" Zorc hissed as he blasted Diabound, she fell to the ground hard, and I fell to my knees clutching my chest, the creatures that were in front of me growled, ready to pounce.

"Bakura" Atem shouted "Over here"

"I don't see you" I shouted

"We're in the Realm of Light moron" Mariku snapped

I looked up at the gate, the shadows and the light were swirling around, intertwining together, and I saw a hand reach out through the gate. Sure enough they were, but how did they get there? What was going on?

"Bakura" Atem yelled "Come on"

I slowly stood, Diabound was back on the assault behind me, and I heard Zorc's hisses of pain and aggravation. I turned around, watching the battle; Zorc had Diabound by the tail with his dragon, slamming her down against the ground over and over again. I bit my lip trying to control the pain.

"Bakura, come on" Atem yelled "you don't have much time"

What did he mean? We have plenty of time, we were dead, and time was nothing to us.

I took a step forward, I planned on going into the light, one way or another, I needed answers, and I needed them now. The creatures growled, getting ready for an attack, but I ignored them, walking up to them. I was almost there, I was near the creatures, just another foot and I'd be there, suddenly, and I felt something burning hit my back. I screamed in pain, blood pouring out of my mouth, I fell to the ground, reaching toward the gate.

"BAKURA" Atem screamed through the gate. "Mariku come over here, I need your help"

I felt someone grab my hand, I wasn't sure who, they were pulling me toward them, the creatures growled, starting to attack, but they suddenly stopped. I felt Zorc towering over me, I felt him smirking, He jerked me up, pulling me away, but the person that had my other hand didn't let go.

"Let go Pharaoh" he hissed jerking me toward him.

"No" Atem shouted "He's coming with me"

"He's belongs to me" Zorc snapped "You will not take my prize from me"

"He is not a prize!" Atem yelled "And he belongs with his family"

"His family is gone, stop putting false hopes into him, you claim that I'm so bad, but I'm not in fact, you're worse than I am!"

"Explain!" Atem cried

"Think about it" Zorc said "Before, you hated him right? Okay, so if Bakura asked you to kill him, you wouldn't have hesitated would you? No. But now since you love him, you want him to be with you, even though it'll make him miserable in the end. Mortals choose their own happiness over the sake of others, they believe that by keeping their lovers around that they'll grow attached to them, but it'll only make them miserable in the end. If you truly love him, then you should let him go"

Atem didn't say anything. What could he be thinking? What Zorc said made sense, I wanted everyone to leave me alone, yet here Atem was trying to "save" me. I didn't want to be saved did I? I felt Zorc jerk me toward him, my grip on Atem's hand was slipping.

"When you love someone, you'll do anything for them" Atem said

"If that's the case, then let him go" Zorc said both of them pulling me.

"I will not let him go, I've searched my entire life for him" Atem said

What did he mean? I looked up at the gate, Zorc was behind me; my arm twisted in a painful way; his claws digging into my flesh, Atem had my other hand, fingers interlocked together, but just barely, Zorc pulled me up into a stand, jerking me back toward him.

"You've known him all of your life fool" Zorc said "Now that he's gone soft you want him?!"

Zorc was right; I had gone soft, but why? It had to be the Realm of Light, during my stay in there, I had been exposed to my desires, my walls were shattered and I stood, naked in the open field, there to be observed by everyone. Now, I was in the Shadow Realm, I was close to getting full power, but I was out of control, something went wrong. Atem and my fingers slipped away, inch by inch.

_"What do you want?" Horakhty asked _

_"To die" I spat _

_"I will not listen to the demands of my brother, I want YOUR answer" _

What did I want?

"Face it Pharaoh" Zorc yelled "You lost"

"I will not give up" Atem shouted

"You might as well, your Gods are gone, Diabound is out, Touzoku here isn't even putting up a fight; he's given up on himself"

"I don't care what it takes; I will save him, before the year is up!" Atem declared

"I'd love to see you try; do you realize how long we were in the cave underground?" Zorc chuckled.

"How?" Atem asked

"Let's just say, the fourth month is half way over" Zorc said

"How" Atem cried

"Don't you realize that I control the time in this realm fool!" Zorc cackled. "Here let me show you. Zorc let go of my arm, Atem tried to jerk me toward him but Zorc blasted the gate, Atem withdrew his hand. I stood up, turning around to face Zorc.

Suddenly, an hourglass was in his hand. My eyes widened.

"I'll set the hourglass down" Zorc said placing the said item on the ground, the sand started to pour. "Now then, I'll use this hourglass to speed up time"

The world flew by my eyes, faster than the speed of light, every word, every picture, nothing but a blur, nothing but noise in the background. Zorc smirked, placing the hourglass down beside of that one. "Guess what today is Pharaoh?" Zorc asked

"What?" Atem asked

"Why, today begins the last week that you can save Touzoku" Zorc answered "But, it won't be enough, once the sands in the hourglass go, he'll be mine"

"It doesn't work that way Zorc" Atem said "Horakhty has given me exactly a year, so messing with time isn't going to work"

"Oh but you see, that's where you're wrong." Zorc said "I made an agreement with my dear sister, and she never told me, I can't manipulate time"

"I'm sure she didn't want you speeding it up that fast" Atem yelled "Turn the time back"

"Hmm" Zorc said putting his hand on his chin "Let me think here, what should I do….I don't think so!" he shouted

Why was everyone fighting over me? I looked over at the gate, Atem's hand was no longer reaching out toward me and Zorc had let go of my arm long ago, I pulled my arm up, examining it. I had large scratches across it. The blood was starting to dry up.

"Can't you see that he's unhappy?" Atem shouted

"So?" Zorc spat "Happiness is for the weak, do you want to be weak Touzoku?" he asked looking down at me.

"No" I said

"See, Pharaoh, there you have it, now then I'll be on my way, come Touzoku" Zorc said grabbing my arm, but I jerked away from him.

"But I don't want to be miserable either" I said looking up at the Dark God.

Zorc glared at me. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said that I don't want to be miserable" I repeated

"Don't you realize that being miserable makes you stronger?" Zorc yelled

"I don't care about being stronger, Atem isn't miserable, yet he's stronger than me, why? Explain that Zorc" I yelled.

Zorc didn't say anything.

"See?" I shouted "Every time I ask you something about him you can't answer! Why is that?! What is really going on here Zorc? Why does Atem know about my family if they're in Ammunt? Why is he here? Only my soul mate can save me! Is he my soul mate! What happened between us Zorc! Stop fucking around with my mind, I want the truth!"

"Touzoku, listen to yourself" Zorc spat "You sound horrible, you know better than to question me"

"No, I'm sick and tired of your Ra damn riddles and all of this nonsense!" I yelled "Stop playing games with me, Zorc what's going on"

"Bakura, don't listen to a word he says" Atem said

"Stay out of this, Pharaoh" I snapped

"You know that you are not allowed to question me, your misery isn't great enough, that is why you are unable to defeat the Pharaoh, you have no suffered enough. You have not gained true power" Zorc said.

"Then show me how to" I said

"Come this way" Zorc said

"No, I want you to show me, right here, right now" I yelled

"I can't do that" Zorc said "Now, come on" Zorc jerked me toward him, but I pulled away, I fell back against the back, Atem grabbed my shoulders, trying to pull me through the gate, but Zorc blasted the gate, it shook.

"He's mine" Zorc spat "Look at the time"

The hourglass was half way empty.

"Bakura" Atem shouted "Please listen to me!"

"Did I tell you, you can listen to that fool?" Zorc spat

"Bakura is over five-thousand odd years old" Atem yelled "I don't think he needs someone telling him what to do!"

I stood up slowly, my head was spinning; I felt as though I'd pass out at any given moment, but I was determined to stand.

"He pledged his loyalty to me" Zorc hissed "Therefore he has to ask permission about everything or he will be severely punished"

"You can't stop him" Atem said "I'll prove it"

Zorc laughed.

Suddenly, Atem appeared into the Shadow Realm.

"Pharaoh, what the hell are you doing in there?" Mariku shouted

"It's okay, Mariku" Atem said he walked up toward me. I didn't move, Zorc only watched, waiting for Atem to prove him wrong. Atem looked at me, pulling me into a kiss.

I froze.

Atem nibbled on my bottom lip, still I stood, frozen. Zorc laughed

"You'll never get him to kiss you back, give it up already, you're running out of time" Zorc said

Still, Atem continued the kiss.

_Happiness is for the weak _

_I'm not happy _

_Let the darkness consume you, my child _

_Don't let anyone control you, be your own person _

_I'm here to save you _

_You're nothing! _

_You're just like your mother _

_I will not listen to the demands of my brother, I want your answer _

_I want you to be happy _

_The only way to set them free is to get revenge, by killing The Pharaoh _

_We're all here for a reason, you might not know now, or thousands of years from now, but when the time is right, you will know _

_Best thief in the land _

_Bakura come on, before they see you _

_You disgust me! How dare you do something like that! _

_They're there _

_Promise that you won't lose hope, brother _

_Hope is nothing but a lie _

_Only your true soul mate can unlock you _

_In order to rise to great power, you must do what you promised your mother you'd never do; don't you think her existence is more important than a weak peasant? You're a king, act like it! _

_Zorc is using you _

_Don't listen to that fool _

_Time is running out _

_I control time! _

_He doesn't belong to you _

_He gave his soul to me _

_Akefia, did you wait all this time to greet me my son? _

_I love you, like a brother _

_Get your lazy pathetic ass up and train! _

_You're going to make someone very happy one day _

_Do what's right for you, don't worry about everyone else, do what makes you happy _

_Wipe those fucking tears away, we have things to do, I don't want to listen to your sob story, it'll never bring them back _

_Tears are meant to heal us, don't be ashamed to cry, it makes you human _

_If you wish to be a God, you'll have to give up your weakness, can you do that? _

_He's lying to you! _

_I'm the only one that cares about you, do you see anyone else around. I didn't think so. _

_I'm in love with you _

_I'm sorry, for everything _

_The Pharaoh is just trying to take your powers away, don't let him _

_My son, one day someone is going to ask you for your heart, give them your soul_

I felt the ice melting away, slowly, I was becoming undone, I felt my heart catch fire; I pulled Atem into an embrace, kissing him back. I felt the weight of the world lifting off of my shoulders, I barely heard Zorc growl in the background, he tried to attack us, but something attacked him instead. I closed my eyes, letting myself go.

I felt alive, I felt free; it was wonderful, I didn't want this to end; all of the pain, and it was suddenly gone. This was unbelievable, this feeling, I wanted more of it, I wanted to embrace it, I didn't want to control it, I wanted it to control me.

I tasted Atem, exploring his mouth, he tasted so good, like some type of exotic wine that only I was allowed to taste, he kissed right back, not wanting to give up the throne. I smirked into our kiss; this was what I've been looking for, someone that could meet my challenges, someone that could fight with me, someone that could love me.

We broke the kiss, staring at each other.

"I love you" Atem said

Zorc hissed blasting Diabound in the background. I stared into Atem's eyes, I knew he was the one, the one that could get me into the Afterlife, all my life, I wanted someone to love me for me, I didn't realize that he was right in front of me the whole time.

"Touzoku" Zorc hissed "Stop, you're making a mistake.

I didn't listen

"I love you too" I said kissing my soul mate.

Me: wasn't that just amazing! *SQUEALS* (yes I just squealed) CASTESHIPPING FOREVER!

Okay, this story is not over of course…we have a ways to go tune in next time…*singing* the world is a purple scalene obtuse triangle and that means that it's sexy*

I know this is weird and random but sign, consign and tangent make way more sense than y6x+11 (graph the inequality) why?


	31. Chapter 30: Zorc VS Horakhty

This chapter will blow your mind, also I took a personality test today (for Psych, it was a real one) and it said that I'm very anxious and high-strung, artistic and I don't like being around people…yeah that about fits me. :D Anyways, have any of y'all seen that Yu Yu Hakusho show? I was watching this AMV with one of the characters off of it, I think Hiei or some shit, but he seems so awesome! I didn't know if that would be something I should watch, I don't know a lot about animes, I only got into Yugioh because my ex-fiancée got me into it (I left him for Bakura apparently mooha) So I was thinking of maybe trying it out….:D

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy, we finally reached the 30 mark, 4 more chapters and it'll catch up with Stuck with You…speaking of that story, I once again have writers' block….how I have no idea! Uggh whatever, this story is my favorite :D

Oh and there's a lemon in this chappie yay! Casteshipping smex :D wheeeeeeeeee read my lovelies

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty: Zorc VS Horakhty

[Atem's POV]:

I stepped through the gate, Mariku tried to pull me back but he knew that I needed to go. He stood in the Realm of Light, watching me go. I walked up toward Bakura, not saying a word; I reached up, pulling him into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He froze.

I continued to kiss him, not giving up. I wanted Bakura to see that I loved him that I wasn't giving up on him.

Still he stayed there.

The world passed by, the grains of sand fell.

"He'll never kiss you back" Zorc spat

I didn't listen, I kept kissing him, pulling him closer to me, I don't think he even realized what was really going on, and he seemed to be in some sort of a daze.

Suddenly, he started kissing me back, my eyes went wide, and then they fell closed. He pulled me closer to him, exploring my mouth, but I pushed back control. He tasted so exotic, like nothing I've ever tasted before; I wanted more of him, all of him.

I pulled away; we stared into each other's eyes. Zorc was fuming, I saw his attack in the corner of my eyes, but Diabound blasted him.

"I love you" I told Bakura, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He stared at me.

"Touzoku, don't, you're making a mistake" Zorc cried. The grains of sand were almost to the bottom, if Bakura didn't break Zorc's control then he would never. Diabound flew overhead, circling around us. Zorc stood there, waiting for the time to run out, a few more seconds and it would be all over.

"I love you too" he said pulling me into a kiss. My eyes widened, my heart skipped a beat, hearing those beautiful words coming from him, being in his arms, I felt so alive, more alive than I had felt when I actually was psychically living. Was this how it felt, to fall in love with your soul mate? I had been searching for someone to complete me, someone that would join my fire, not tame it. Someone who could meet me challenge for challenge and wouldn't be afraid to disagree with me, someone that would treat me like a regular person, not a God.

_He's right in front of you_

The words the old man spoke, what seemed like forever ago poured into my heart, he was right, _he_ was right in front of me, the whole time. I didn't realize that the arms I belonged in were the very same ones that tried to kill me. The world went by, I was on top of the world, stronger than I've ever been, I felt complete, whole, and nothing could take this feeling away….

"NOOOOOOOO" Zorc cried conjuring up some of his power, ready to blast us but a strong light stopped him. I pulled away from Bakura. Bakura blinked looking up. The light poured into the Shadow Realm, illuminating everything. Zorc hissed in pain, covering his eyes.

The light dimmed down, Mariku walked into the Shadow Realm, standing besides Bakura and me. Horakhty lowered herself down. Zorc glared up at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Zorc spat

"I'm here to bring Akefia to the Afterlife, of course" Horakhty said.

Zorc threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "I'm afraid that's not possible" he said after calming down.

"I promised him, when he meets his true soul mate, he would be unlocked, he has been, so therefore you cannot keep him here any longer because he is not yours anymore" Horakhty said.

"Yes and you also said that the Pharaoh had one year to save Touzoku, look at the time" Zorc said using his powers to bring the hourglass over "The top is empty, which means that time is out"

"So that's how it's going to be brother?" Horakhty asked "Fine then" she turned towards us "You three go in my realm"

"But-"I said

"NOW" she shouted

I blinked, frozen for a bit, but I quickly unthawed myself, taking Bakura's hand interlocking our fingers, he stared at Zorc and Horakhty, who were now glaring at each other. Mariku was already at the gate.

"Come on" Mariku said. I pulled Bakura he quickly got the message, turning toward the gate. We walked through it, not looking back.

"I never thought I'd say this" Bakura said "But Thank Ra I'm out of the Shadow Realm"

I laughed "There's going to be a lot of things you're going to say and I'm making a whole book on them too"

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"This place sure is different from the Shadow Realm" Mariku said

"If anyone knows about how the realms work it's me" Bakura said "Horakhty said that she built this realm for me"

"Really" Mariku asked

Bakura nodded.

"Do you mind showing me around?" he asked

"Of course not" Bakura said he started walking

"Bakura I-"Mariku began

Bakura turned around "I already know what you're going to say, I know that you didn't mean it, I've done some pretty fucked up things in my day too, if you let him, Zorc will control you." He turned toward me "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked

"You're the only person who ever believed in me besides my family, you didn't give up on me, you pulled me out of the darkness" he said

"I did it because I love you" I said

"So Zorc was wrong all along" Bakura said

"You wouldn't be standing here if he was right" I replied.

"Let's explore this place" Mariku said

"I'm going to have to get used to this" Bakura said as we started walking through the Realm of Light

"Used to what" Mariku asked

"You" Bakura said "You're acting strange; I'm so used to you trying to get some of me"

"You got your memories back?" I asked

"Yes" Bakura said

"When" Mariku asked

"When Atem kissed me" Bakura replied

"Does the Pharaoh's kiss have the power to erase memories too?" Mariku asked

Bakura stopped suddenly, attacking Mariku. My eyes widened as he slammed him up against a tree.

"I know that you were being controlled by Zorc when you raped me, but I also know that you can act sweet and innocent when you want to, if I catch one hair out of place on him, one mark upon his body that is not made from me, any type of injury; if I see him balling his eyes out at any given moment, I will personally end your existence and won't think twice about it, understand?" Bakura hissed

"Crystal" Mariku choked Bakura withdrew his hand, Mariku fell to the ground, clutching his neck, gasping for air.

"Bakura, that wasn't necessary" I said

"That was your warning" Bakura said not listening to me at all "Don't play with me, if you thought I was bad when I was controlled by Zorc, you're really in for a show now"

"I'm not going to mess with the Pharaoh" Mariku said

"Mariku" I said "You do realize you can call me Atem right?" I said

"I know it's just I've been so disrespectful to you…" he said

"We all made mistakes, the important thing, is that we're all here and we're willing to forgive each other" I said.

"You're right, thanks Atem" he said

"Atem" he said

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you remember when Diabound and Zorc were fighting and we ended up in here, then Zorc and Diabound came, then Horakhty appeared?" Mariku asked

I nodded

"I was just thinking about what Horakhty said to me when we were heading to get Bakura" he said

"What did she say?" Bakura asked

"She told me I was next" Mariku said

"She's probably going to give you a second chance" I said

"But you'll have to stay in here for a while" Bakura said "you may think you're fine now but you can relapse at any given moment, Horakhty is going to make sure you don't"

"So I'm going to have to go through what you went through?" Mariku asked

We had started walking again, we took a seat at the "memory pond" I never thought in a million years I would enjoy not only Bakura's company but Mariku's as well, who knew he'd be a descant guy, I was still a bit iffy with him, Bakura was right, Mariku could relapse at any moment, we had to be on our guard, but I was willing to give Mariku another chance. He had a ways to go but I knew he could do it, if Bakura could, anyone could.

I inched closer to Bakura, resting my head on his arm; he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his lap, kissing my neck.

"Hey, I'm right here" Mariku said

Bakura pulled away, looking over at Mariku "No one told you to watch, honestly, I really don't care at this point"

"Bakura" I said smacking him in the arm.

He laughed "You know I'm messing with you, Pharaoh"

"Yeah right, you want to show off" I said

Mariku started laughing "I'm going to go look around, you two have some fun" he said getting up.

"Don't worry we will" Bakura said "I plan to"

Mariku rolled his eyes before disappearing.

"Now, where were we?" Bakura asked

"I don't know" I said "I think we were right here" I pushed him to the ground, kissing him. I licked his lips, exploring the insides of his mouth. Bakura wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me down. He turned us over, so that I was lying on the ground instead.

He kissed me; we battled each other, neither one of us giving up our thrones. Bakura pulled away after a while, we stared into each other's eyes panting. He started to kiss my neck, sucking on my neck, given me a lover's mark. He made his way to the other side, licking there was well. I moaned, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled away, looking at me for a moment, before taking off my shirt. He kissed down my chest and stomach, I giggled at the ticklish treatment, I shivered when he removed the rest of my clothes.

He removed his as well, seeing the uneasiness on my face. Bakura leaned down, swallowing me. I moaned, bucking my hips into his mouth, he let go, licking the shaft, my body shook. I fisted the sand underneath me, the light dancing around us. He licked me slowly before devouring me once again. I choked back a moan, I was becoming undone. It didn't take long before I was screaming his name. Bakura continued to lick me; I shuddered, clutching the sand tighter. He pulled away. I lay there, gasping for air.

Bakura crawled back up to me, claiming my lips once again. The kiss, it was so exotic, like nothing I've ever tasted before, he tasted so good, Bakura was my drug, and I was addicted to him. We pulled away. Bakura pressed his fingers against my lips. I opened my mouth, soaking his fingers; he kissed me as he pressed his fingers into my entrance. My closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. Bakura continued to kiss me, I focused on that instead, the pain quickly subsided, he added another finger inside of me, stretching me, and he pressed against my prostate, causing me to gasp. I pulled him down for another kiss; he pulled his fingers out, moving so he'd be lined up against me, none of us breaking our kiss.

He pushed into me slowly. I screamed tears fell from my eyes. Bakura sat there, waiting for me.

"Relax love" he said reaching up to wipe my tears away, the action caused me to shake, causing Bakura to fall on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him, it was more painful this way, but I wanted him close to me, we stayed there for a while, as my body adjusted to his.

I pushed up against me, begging him to move. He complied, pulling out some before slowly moving back into me. I moaned, gasping as he hit my prostate again and again with unbelievable accuracy. He moaned, leaning down for a kiss, mapping out each other. He sat up, grabbing my member, squeezing it tightly in his hand, stroking it as he thrusted into me. I moaned, my body sliding against the sand. I lifted my hips to meet his; again and again we met, wanting to capture each other. I shook, my orgasm pouring onto my stomach and his hand, he let go after a while, lifting his hand, to lick it clean.

Bakura thrust into me, digging his nails into my thighs, I gasped every time he'd slam back into me. Screaming my name as he climaxed into me, I shook, moaning. He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like this for a while, before he pulled out. We got dressed. Bakura pulled me beside of him, wrapping his arm around me.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too, I've always loved you; I just didn't know it" he said looking at me.

[No one's POV]:

Zorc and Horakhty battled in the air, no one else was around, it was the God of Darkness versus the Goddess of Light, each blast from the twins stopped the world, time froze, still they danced in the air, blasting each other, and they dodged each other's attacks again and again. Each time, turning up the heat more, Zorc growled, trying to reach for Horakhty, but she blasted him, he was sent flying onto the ground.

He hissed in pain, slowly standing up, turning up his attack, he blasted his opposite, she was sent soaring into the gate, which shook. Horakhty slowly rose up, blasting Zorc with unbelievably accuracy; he was thrown backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The Goddess of Light wasted no time sending another attack to him.

"You won't win" Zorc hissed slowly getting up "Give it up already"

"You can't win, Zorc" Horakhty said

"I already have" he spat sending another attack to Horakhty, but she quickly dodged it, sending another attack towards Zorc, he moved out of the way, only being nicked this time.

"You haven't won anything, you'll never win" Horakhty said

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Zorc asked dodging another attacking, they flew into the air, battling.

"I'm not the one making it difficult, you are" Horakhty said.

"How" Zorc spat

"You know what you did was wrong" she replied

"No it was not" Zorc hissed blasting his twin, but she held on, blocking the attack with an attack of her own, the powers of light and shadow clashed into the sky, the gate hissed, starting to separate.

"You manipulate his life, you ruined him" Horakhty said

"I made him stronger; he was nothing but a weak child" Zorc spat sending another blast toward Horakhty who moved out of the way, the blast hit the gate, the transparent gate slowly melting.

"He was strong to begin with, you made him weaker" Horakhty said.

"Says you, you think that love is strength, but it's not" Zorc said

"You're nothing but a fool, brother, I can't believe you actually believe such nonsense" she said.

"You don't realize how powerful I truly am, here let me show you" Zorc flew closer to Horakhty, but the Goddess of Light blasted him, he fell to the ground.

"You bitch" Zorc sneered. Horakhty wasted no time; she flew toward him, opening her arms, sending all of her light at the God of Darkness. He screamed in pain as his body shattered inch my inch.

"Do you remember what I told you before you were kicked out of the domain?" Horakhty asked

"What?" Zorc hissed his body trembling as it cracked bit by bit.

"I told you, that I would kill you, if you touched my children" she said.

Zorc's eyes widened "WH-What are you talking about?" his voice was breaking; he was starting to lose his malice, his voice dripped with fear and anxiety instead.

"Akefia is my son, so now, I'm going to end you, brother" Horakhty hissed.

"Sister no" Zorc pleaded "Give me another chance"

"I've given you too many chances, you are not worthy of being a God, you're not worthy of even being human, Ammunt would spit you out she doesn't deserve to have such a wicked creature in her, so I shall take care of you." Horakhty growled "I warned you, I warned you that I would end you, if you chose to hurt any of my children and you did, so now, you're going to pay the price"

"I'm sorry" Zorc cried

"Too little too late" Horakhty yelled "You've done pissed me off"

The light got brighter and brighter. Zorc screamed in pain, falling to the ground, he shook violently, he looked up at Horakhty their eyes locked, Horakhty glared at Zorc, turning up the heat. Zorc let out an ear-piercing shriek before the light devoured him.

Horakhty looked over at the gate, which was torn some due to their fight. She made her way over to it, making her way into the Realm of Light.

[Bakura's POV]:

I was in love.

I felt so alive, so free, like I was literally on top of the world. Was this how it felt, to be happy? Zorc was wrong, he was wrong about everything, love was not a weakness. I didn't feel weak at all, I felt strong. I've never felt such strength, my soul ignited with every touch that Atem gave me, I could live off of his kisses, and they were beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Making love to him was like nothing I've ever felt before; I poured my soul into it, letting all my emotions take over. I wanted him close to me; I wanted to hold him, to be near him, all day every day.

He was the only person that had ever made me feel this way, I didn't realize that what I had been searching for my entire life was right here in front of me, and I almost ended him for good. I realized that Zorc wanted me to become weaker, thinking that I was becoming stronger. After my break down, I searched inside of my heart, searching for answers. All of Horakhty, Atem's and my family's words came back to me; they battled within me, Zorc trying to take over. I had let him for so long, but this time, I took control.

I was happy, just sitting here, with Atem next to me. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to, and we stared at the water, our reflections looking back at us. My reflection wasn't evil anymore, I no longer felt the need to destroy the world, all I cared about was getting into the Afterlife, and I would finally be able to see my family, after so many long, painful, agonizing years without them.

But for some reason I was afraid. Why? I had been looking forward to this day since the day of the massacre, why should I be scared? Maybe it was the thought of what they would think of me, after they found out what I did. Or maybe it was the fact that I happened to fall in love with the person I blamed for their deaths. I knew they were in the Afterlife, Atem wasn't one to lie. I was just too stubborn to believe him.

Suddenly, Horakhty appeared.

"Where is Mariku?" she asked

"Exploring" I said "Where is Zorc?"

"Oh, I took care of that _thin_g_" _she said.

Atem laughed "So what are you going to do about someone controlling the darkness?"

"Oh, I'll figure out something" Horakhty said "But we have a lot to discuss, so come with me"

"What about Mariku?" Atem asked as we stood up.

"Let me handle him, there's no point in the two of you staying here, I promised you, you'd get to go to the Afterlife once you found your true soul mate did I not?" Horakhty asked looking at me.

I nodded

Horakhty clapped her hands together, soon we were in a strange place, I've never been to before, there were clouds everywhere; I felt as though I would fall.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around me.

"Sit" she said pointing to two chairs. She sat in a large one, Atem and I sat in the other two, which were directly facing her. The clouds floated by.

"There are three parts to my realm" Horakhty said "As you know the part that you were just in was the Realm of Light. This part is what separates the Afterlife from my realm, it's also where I can watch people that are in my realm, and I keep a close eye on my things, after all"

"What about the part I was in?" I asked

"That's the part that separates my realm from the world, it is where I take people who have given themselves away, not realizing what they were doing was wrong" Horakhty explained.

"Why don't you just get a gate?" I asked

"A gate isn't strong enough" she said "The Shadow Realm has the same set up"

"It does?" I asked

"I thought you were the master of the Shadow Realm Bakura" Atem laughed

"I am" I said rolling my eyes.

Horakhty just laughed "Only Zorc was the true master, though you did get pretty close to it Akefia"

"I'm glad you didn't though" Atem said "I can't believe that Zorc tried to make you choose between my existence and raping someone" Atem shuddered.

"I know" I said.

"No one will ever have to worry about him again" Horakhty said.

"You mean he's really, truly, gone" Atem asked

"Yes" she said with a smile "He's gone"

"YES" Atem cried

I laughed "Settle down Pharaoh"

Atem stuck his tongue out at me in a childless manner. Horakhty and I laughed

"Why did you completely destroy Zorc anyways?" I asked "I mean why you didn't do it before?"

"I wanted you to understand that things are not always what they appear to be, I didn't destroy Zorc, you did" Horakhty said.

"But I didn't do anything" I said.

"You took back control of yourself, you fell and you allowed Atem to help you, the key to your heart, has finally unlocked the real you" she said.

I turned toward Atem "Thank you" I whispered "For everything"

"You're welcome, Bakura" Atem said "I'm always here for you, no matter what"

"I know" I said.

"And one more thing, before we leave to go to the judging hall" Horakhty said

"We have to go into the judging hall?" I asked

"Of course" Horakhty said "Anubis and Ma 'at need to do their jobs, it's only fair right?"

"Right" I said "By the way, you never answered my question, why did you completely destroy Zorc?" I asked

"Because he almost destroyed my child" Horakhty replied.

My eyes widened.

"I'm your son?" I asked

"How?" Atem asked

"You are the son or Ra, Akefia is my son" she explained.

Atem and I looked at each other, then back to the Goddess of Light, I always thought I was somehow Zorc's son, now I find out really Horakhty's….

"Let's go" Horakhty said clapping her hands together "It's time for your judgment, my child"

Me: Oh I bet y'all were not expecting that, I remember an early chapter when I mentioned that Zorc raped Nalori, Bakura's mother, so of course, it would be assumed that Zorc might have been Bakura's father…I love Bakura way too much for such disgusting shit to arise, so I thought, let's twist it up some and make it the opposite. I have no idea why I did it and I don't care if it makes since, does this story really make sense anyways? No. Well, it does to me in my mind it plays out perfectly, but to others, maybe not. Also, I'm not positive about the whole Atem is the son of Ra thing because he's the chosen pharaoh…I've just heard he was so I used it for this story…so yeah….anyways, next chapter we shall have the judgment…will Bakura pass it? Tune in to find out :D

And another thing I noticed...why the hell does this stupid website take off the inequality signs? I mean I looked at my last chapter and it goes y6 it was supposed to have the damn less than sign uggh whatever...time for me to listen to my super special awesome music :D


	32. Chapter 31: Judgment

I am in Virginia right now :D this chapter might be lame, but I did what I had to do….so I hope y'all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-one: The Judgment

[Bakura's POV]:

Horakhty led us through the Gods' domain, we entered the Judging Hall, there was large shelves surrounding the room, each shelf loaded with books. The floor was made of granite tile, up ahead was a large pillar, Ma 'at stood behind it, her scale sitting on it. Ammunt sat to her left; she scanned me as we continued to walk. Anubis stood to the right of Ma 'at, his arms folded, he seemed bored.

"Horakhty" Ma 'at said making her way down the small flight of stairs, she bowed to the Goddess of Light. Anubis and Ammunt didn't move. "How are you my queen?"

"Fine, my dear" she said motioning for Ma 'at to rise to her feet, Ma 'at obeyed.

The Goddess of Judgment was nothing like I expected, she had long blond hair that went half way down her back, and she wore a white dress, with no shoes. She was covered in feathers; her crown, bracelets, and necklace were made of black and white feathers. She had green eyes as well.

Anubis was muscular, hair that was black on one side and white on the other, his fingernails looked like they could fall off any moment, and his eyes were red. Ammunt on the other hand wasn't someone I'd want to look at every day: her head with very large, like that of a crocodile, she had sharp claws, she stood on all fours, like a crocodile would, but she was able to change her form into more human like, allowing her to walk on two legs.

"Did you finally bring me Akefia?" Ammunt asked changing into her human form: black hair, one green eye, one red eye, long black dress and Egyptian hieroglyphics on her arms that read about death and devouring the soul.

"You know the rules, Ammunt" Anubis said "Do not disrespect our queen"

Ammunt rolled her eyes.

"Akefia has done what I asked of him" Horakhty said "It is time for him to be judged, Ma 'at" she said looking down at her.

"Yes my queen?" Ma 'at asked

"Do not give him any special treatment" Horakhty said.

"Yes, your majesty" Horakhty said

"Come, Atem" Horakhty said.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Atem cannot be in here while you are being judged" Horakhty said "Nor can I"

I nodded.

"I'll see you soon" Atem said

"I hope so" I said.

Atem and Horakhty left, going through the double doors in the far hall way, disappearing. Ma 'at returned to her pillar.

"Come my child" Ma 'at said motioning me.

I walked toward the pillar, stopping in front of it.

"Anubis, darling grab Akefia's file" Ma 'at said

Anubis mutter something, but walked over to the book shelf on the right, scanning the area until he found what he was looking for, he grabbed a large book, handing it to Ma 'at, who placed it down on top of the pillar. She opened the book.

"This book tells us everything about you" she explained "it helps us deal with your judgment"

"We go over each and everything that has happened in your life, you must relive some of those memories, if your heart is truly pure you will be able to let go of all the pain if not, then you will not pass judgment" Anubis said

I nodded.

"Place the hand that you write with around the base of the scale" Ma 'at instructed. I reached out my hand, grasping the base of the scale.

"I will read out everything about you, you are not to let go of the scale, no matter what I say, do you understand?" Ma 'at asked.

"Yes" I said

"Good, then let's begin" she said. "It says here that you were born on Friday, September 2nd, 3000 B.C. at 6:00am in Kul Elna, Egypt to Nalori and Azizi Touzoku. You are their second child, and their only son. You have two siblings: Koranna and Adom, he however is not your flesh in blood, is all of this correct?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"You were very close with your mother and Adom, your father was always gone, but when he was around he spent time with you" Ma 'at said continuing. "When you turned seven, your village was attacked, your sister hid you in the sanctuary underground, is that true?"

I nodded.

"The next day you met Zorc, the God of Darkness, he told you that it was Pharaoh Aknamkanon who destroyed your home and killed everyone, he told you to get revenge by killing him. You did not want to at the time, but as you got older you sought revenge against him, believing that their souls were in the items" Ma 'at said. "From the ages of seven to ten you practiced stealing and training, but you did not use any magic at the time. Zorc would punish you if you messed up or did something wrong"

Each word she spoke, I felt like I was being sent back in time, reliving my past all over again, I gripped the scale tighter, each time she spoke.

"When you were eight years old, you met your Ka: Diabound. During the ages of eleven to sixteen you started to become one with your Ka, training with whatever Zorc threw your way. You fell into serve depression, when you were thirteen years old, you tried to commit suicide, and Zorc stopped you however." Ma 'at continued.

I stared at the scale, trying to shake off the memories; I didn't want to think about when I was thirteen. I hated myself and my life; I blamed myself for my family's deaths and my failures.

"After you suicide attempt you fled Kul Elna, searching for answers, you lived wherever you could, your thieving skills became incredible, you trained with your Ka during the time as well" Ma 'at said.

"When you turned sixteen, you lost your virginity and you returned to Kul Elna. Zorc was furious that you had been gone for so long, but he quickly dismissed it, allowing you to prove your worth to him by showing him what you had learned throughout the years." She said "Every night you would go off to steal or have sex, usually both. Sometimes you would be gone for weeks; Zorc punished you when he found out that you had slept with another man. When you were eighteen you met a woman named Akila. She would help you rob tombs; she made sure that you were kept secret from the palace. It says that you have a daughter by her, do you know that?"

"Horakhty said that Ryou is my descendant so I assumed I had children, but I know nothing about them" I replied.

I have a daughter. My first child was a girl? What did Akila name her? What did she look like? Was she beautiful like her mother had been? Was she in the Afterlife? Would I ever meet her? Did she hate me for not being there for her?

"I see" Ma 'at said "Let's continue"

"Okay" I said.

"When you were twenty, you attempted to rob Pharaoh Abubakar's tomb, managed to come out alive from the crisscrossing blade trap, but it left you with the scar on your face. After that you were known as "The King of Thieves", becoming the largest criminal in all of Egypt. You continued your training with Zorc; he lent you some of his powers, making your heart unable to be weighed by the Millennium Scale. When you turned twenty-three you met Kisara, who obtain the might Blue-eyes White Dragon." The Goddess of Judgment said.

Ah Kisara. I remember her well, she was in love with Priest Seto, and he had saved her from a bunch of thugs when she was eleven years old. I had met her when I was twenty-three, she was eighteen at the time, and she had been kidnapped by another group of thugs, this time; I was the one that saved her. I had asked her where she lived but she could not answer, at the time I didn't realize who this girl was, but I knew she was an abomination to the land of Egypt, white hair, blue-eyes and pale white skin. I often wondered if she was actually from Egypt, she told me that she didn't remember her childhood or where she came from. She helped me a lot; we ran the streets together, doing whatever we could to survive. If Priest Seto only knew what we did together, Atem would have a hard time pulling him off of me.

"When Zorc found out you had met Kisara, he demanded that you bring him to him, promising that he would protect her, you agreed. Zorc tortured the girl, while you watched helplessly, he forced Diabound to fight her, Kisara would not bring out Blue-eyes to protect her, she went into a coma, Zorc told you to get rid of her, and you hid her body in another abandon village, believing she was dead. Diabound gained some of Blue-eyes power" Ma 'at said.

"Did you skip a part Ma 'at?" Anubis asked.

"No?" she asked "Why?"

"Pharaoh Atem gained the throne of Egypt when he was thirteen, if Akefia attacked the palace then he would have been twenty or twenty-one correct?" he said.

Ma 'at blinked "Right" she said with a nervous laugh "Pages were stuck together sorry, love"

"Get on with it" he snapped

I was wondering why she hadn't mentioned anything about the palace, Zorc told me that Aknamkanon had died and his son, Atem would take the throne. I trained immensely before going to the palace, especially with Diabound.

"It says that you attacked the palace when you were twenty-one, during Atem's ceremony to become Pharaoh, right after he had almost been attacked by an assassin. You had gone into Pharaoh Aknanknon's tomb with your men; you stole his riches as well. When you entered the palace, you demanded all seven Millennium Items. You offered the items that you had stolen and the body of Atem's father" she said.

"The Royal Court put you through the Millennium Trial. The Millennium Scale could not balance out the light and darkness in your heart, due to Zorc giving you some of his power. Priest Seto took Diabound out of your soul, sealing her in stone. She quickly got out however; you used her to attack the palace. Atem soon realized that he was the chosen Pharaoh, able to summon the Gods; he summoned Obelisk the Tormentor to bring you down. But because of Diabound's special ability, you had the power of Blue-eyes White Dragon, neither side won" she continued. "You went back to Kul Elna to recuperate; deciding that one item at a time would be best suited for the job."

"You decided to take on the Millennium Ring first, you knew that Mahad was a very powerful magician and best friends with Mahad, you also felt some sort of connection to the item, more than the others." She said.

The Millennium Ring, it had always been special to me, I felt as though my family was specifically in that item, when I wore it, I felt more powerful than ever, it gave me more confidence and I was on top of the world, wearing it. I felt naked and weak without it around my neck.

"A month after attacking the palace, you made your way into the Magician's Sanctuary, where you were greeted by Mahad. The two of you fought, Mahad was forced to join his Ba and his Ka creating the Dark Magician. During the attack of Diabound and Dark Magician, the sanctuary collapsed. You were thought to have died, but Diabound used her power that she got from Shadow Ghoul to take her and you through the wall, escaping the falling sanctuary." She said.

"Months passed by, you had almost died trying to get the Ring, but you succeeded, you used its powers, claiming them for yourself, you made Diabound and yourself stronger, Atem sent his guards after you, but you killed them with ease. When you turned twenty-five, you made your way back to Cairo, after finding out it were Aknadin who led the cult to destroy your home. You sneaked into the palace, using the powers of the Ring to get past the guards, you made your way into Aknadin's sanctuary, and you attacked him with your Diabound, taking part of the Millennium Eye, leaving him to die. After that, you fled the sanctuary.

"You and Atem fought, using Diabound and Slifer, you attempted to destroy a village, but failed. Because of the influence you put on Aknadin, by using Zorc's power, he attacked Slifer's stone tablet, allowing Diabound to get the kill in. Atem passed out, but woke up after the royal court gave him some energy. He summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra, you used Slifer's Thunder Force to attack Ra, but Duos stopped the attack.

"Ra destroyed Diabound, killing you in the process; you were revived, by Zorc, who sent time backwards, allowing you to send Atem into the Nile before he could summon Ra. You went back to Kul Elna, waiting for Atem to seek you out. After three months, Atem and his men made their way into your home. The ghosts of Kul Elna, who were still trapped there, protected you from their attacks, but eventually, Aknamkanon helped the lost villagers find their way into my judging hall. Aknadin found his way to Kul Elna, taking the Key from Shadah. Zorc froze time, allowing you and Aknadin to get the other items. After that, he released time, promising Aknadin that his son, Seto, would be the new Pharaoh if he gained all the power of Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"After placing the items on the Stone Tablet, you were able to summon Zorc, Atem attacked Zorc with everything from Blue-eyes to the Gods, but still he could not defeat him. He used his powers to seal your soul in the Ring, splitting Zorc's soul in the seven items as well. Then, he killed himself, sealing his own soul" Ma 'at said.

That was my life. It ended when I was twenty-five, I failed at saving my family, and I was trapped in the ring, for five-thousand years, with Zorc.

"The past five-thousand years, you were trapped in the Ring; you slowly started to lose your memories. The Ring was found years later by a merchant, who sold the it to Ryou Bakura's father, he sent the Ring to his son on his eighth birthday, you accepted him as your host, unlike so many others you tried to wear it, that you killed. You didn't make your presence officially known to him until he was fourteen, you trapped his friends in figurines, after finding out that he didn't have any friends and wanted them to be with him. You sought out the items, not knowing why. You met back up with Atem, who had lost all of his memories, you teamed up with Marik Ishtar, after he promised you the items, if you would do away with Atem and get his Puzzle and God card. "Ma 'at said.

"You used your dark powers to influence Ryou, making him do things he'd never do, you forced him to stab himself in the arm as well. Years later, his father sent him Diabound Kernel for Christmas, you took the card, using it in a duel against Seto Kaiba, and so you could have the power of Blue-eyes. During the Battle City Tournament, you put a portion of your soul in the Millennium Puzzle, using the powers of the Ring, ensuring you would get into the Memory World. You and Zorc set up the Dark RPG, playing time, reliving the past, and altering some of the events. You connected yourself with Zorc, and then Horakhty sent you to the Realm of Light"

Ma 'at closed the book suddenly. I looked at her, my mind was spinning; everything she said made my heart ache, I felt it sinking fast, hearing the words of what I had done, it made me realize just how awful Zorc truly was, he didn't care anything about me, he was using me to get control of the world. After everything I've done, there's no way I would pass judgment. I braced myself.

"I can only judge you based on your life" Ma 'at said. "I do not have records of what happened during the time that Horakhty had you in the Realm of Light"

I nodded.

"Now, then, it's time for the second part of the judgment: weighing the light and darkness in your heart, against my feather" she said.

This was it. After this moment, it would never be the same. I was either going to pass judgment being able to get to go into the Afterlife or I would not and what I had begged Horakhty to do: be fed to Ammunt. I glanced over at the crocodile Goddess who was still in her human form; she was sitting in a chair, her legs crossed. Anubis still stood, not saying anything.

Ma 'at took one of her necklaces off, it was a metal locket, she opened it, revealing a large white feather, she gently placed it upon the scale, which starting tipping back and forth. Everyone watched, waiting for the scale to stop, slowly it did, at first my side of the scale outweighed MA'at's feather. Ammunt smirked, I froze, my heart pounded, slowly, the scale switched positions. Ma 'at waited for a bit longer to make sure the judging was over.

"Let go of the scale, Akefia" she said. I obeyed. "The judgment is over, you passed: welcome to the Afterlife"

[Atem's POV]:

I couldn't believe this. The stress of waiting for Bakura's judgment was killing me. Mahad, Mana, Father, Mother, Nalori, Seto, Karim, Isis, Azizi, Koranna, Adom, Aknadin and Shadah were all in the desert part with me. I paced back and forth.

"Son, you need to calm down" Father said.

"I can't" I cried "Can't you see that I might not ever see Bakura again"

"For someone you claimed that my son was a psychotic bitch you sure are getting upset about all of this" Nalori said.

"What did I tell you about speaking that way to the Pharaoh?" Azizi asked

Nalori rolled her eyes

"Atem, stressing over something will not help, you did your part, now come over here" Nalori said.

I blinked. I was surprised that she had said something like that. I nodded taking a seat beside of Mahad.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Just worried is all" I said

"We all are" Isis said

"How do you think I felt waiting for you to pass judgment?" Mother asked "I hadn't seen you since you were born"

"I know" I sighed "It's just…"

"You're in love with him" Koranna said.

I looked at her "Yeah" I said

We waited and waited and waited. I felt as though the world was ending, the wait, it was nerve wracking; I've never felt so nervous in my entire life.

"Atem, take deep breaths" Father instructed, I walked to the door, peeking out, looking to see if Bakura had made his way into the Afterlife Realm that I had been in. I knew he'd be confused with all of the doors.

"I'm going to the Afterlife Realm" I told everyone.

"So am I" Koranna said getting up.

Koranna and I walked through the door, looking at the large double doors ahead.

"Do you think that he'll pass?" I whispered.

"I know he will" Koranna said "Just be patient, these things take time"

"I know" I sighed "It's just hard waiting, I can't imagine how you must feel, are you nervous at all?"

"A bit" she admitted "I haven't seen my little brother in so long, I have no idea what he even looks like"

"He's very sexy" I said

She laughed

I knew that Bakura would pass judgment, but I was still worried all the same, Bakura was a good person, MA'at's scale weighed the light and darkness in a person's heart and soul, the real Bakura was stronger than Zorc was, he would pass, but the wait was killing me.

I started pacing back and forth again, Koranna stood there, staring at the door, she didn't attempt to calm me down or stop me from pacing, and she knew that I was worried, she was too.

Suddenly, the doors opened, Bakura stepped through.

Suddenly, the doors to the Desert Region flew open; Nalori ran up to Bakura wrapping her arms around him.

"My baby, you're finally here!" she cried tears flowing down her face.

"Mother" he said hugging her back. "I missed you so much"

Nalori pulled away, she backed away a few steps, slapping him. My eyes widened.

"Don't ever do that to me again do you understand?" she said

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Akefia, I see that you've passed judgment" Azizi said I turned around as he made his way beside of me. "And you found your soul mate"

Azizi walked over to Bakura hugging him. "Welcome home, my son"

They ended the embrace, Koranna walked up to Bakura, her eyes full of tears "Brother, you're finally here, after all this time, and I have you to thank Atem" she said looking back at me.

I smiled.

"Atem was right though" she said "You are sexy"

Bakura blushed. I laughed.

"Come on Bakura, I'll show you around then whenever you're ready we can meet everyone else"

Bakura nodded.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nalori asked.

"I'll be back Mother, calm down" Bakura said

"Ba-"she began

"Mother, he's not going anywhere, we have all the time in the world, let him spend time with Atem" Koranna said.

Nalori narrowed her eyes at me but left with Koranna and Azizi to go into the desert region.

"Which part do you want to go into first?" I asked.

"This one" Bakura said picking me up, carrying me through the doors of the Ocean Region.

Me: This story is not over, I have plans y'all. Also I wanted to point out a few things about the whole judging thing. I believe that Ma 'at has this book on everyone and she reads out what we have done and all that, then she weighs the light and darkness in our hearts against her feather….pass get into the Afterlife, if not, then, we're eaten by Ammunt. I did Bakura's actual life not the one that we see in the show, so of course Yugi does not exist during that time, so the whole part with Atem passing out after Diabound destroys Slifer and the whole Blue-eyes thing, I, of course completely made up. This chapter is kind of the outline for the Prequel to this story "Corruption" I wanted Bakura's judgment to be shown in this story, so that's the point in this chapter, now then, next chapter, let's see what I should do….exploring the Afterlife of course and some other things as well :D hope y'all enjoyed!


	33. Chapter 32:The Forgiveness

Hey guys! I have written yet another chapter for Impossibly Yours…this story is just so awesome isn't it. Lots of emotions in this chapter…this is all Bakura's POV and Atem isn't really in this chapter so sorry about that, but things in this chapter needed to be done so….anyways I hope y'all enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-two: The Forgiveness

[Bakura's POV]:

Atem and I traveled through the Afterlife, he showed me the Ocean Region first, and it was beyond beautiful. There were three sections: the ocean part which consists of a large beach, and a jungle on the other side, the swamp part, which was a large swamp with trees and creatures that would live in the swamp and the lake part, which had small ponds and marshes around it, and a large park that children played in. The children would climb trees, some would fall but they quickly got back up doing it again.

He showed me the Ice Region too, it was a lot different than Egypt had been, the water was frozen, and there was snow everywhere. A large hill over the half frozen water, children playing in the snow, I looked out into the distance noticing something strange.

"What are those?" I asked

"They're ice sculptures" Atem replied.

"You can make art with ice?" I asked

"Of course" he said "Would you like to look at them?"

"Sure" I said.

Atem and I walked through the snow, it felt weird walking in it, and I felt my feet sinking in, the crunch of the ice and the softness of the snow. We reached the area of the ice sculptures; there must have been thousands of them, all in which were beautiful. I've never seen such art before. My mother had been an artist, she loved to paint, and it was her passion. I loved it too, but I never was able to. But these ice sculptures, they were something all in themselves, the way that the ice reflected the rays, they glisten like rainbows. We walked through the area; we reached the center where I fell to my knees: there was an ice sculpture of The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor. Obelisk was kneeling down in front, while Slifer had his body wrapped around Obelisk, Ra was behind Slifer, his wings spread wide.

"Mana made that" Atem said. I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"Mana" I said "Mahad's little brat of a magician?"

"She is not a brat, she's my best friend" Atem said "She and Mahad made this for me on one of my birthdays"

"You still keep up with your birthday?" I asked standing up.

"Yes" Atem said "Why, you don't?"

"No" I said "I had forgotten when it was until I was in the judging hall"

"I'm sorry" Atem said

"It's hard to think of birthdays and such when you don't even want to live and you're seeking out revenge" I said.

"When is your birthday anyways?" he asked

"September 2nd" I replied "When is yours?"

"March 18th" he replied. "Do you want to go into the Desert Region now? Everyone usually stays there"

This was it. I was about to meet up with everyone again. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, but I wasn't going to hide forever, what could they do to me? I passed judgment, besides; my family was there, waiting for me. I promised Mother that I would be back soon; I wasn't going to break a promise to her, not after so many years of fighting for her happiness.

I knew that Aknadin and Aknanknon's were both here, they would be the hardest to face, I spent so many years hating them, but now, I didn't know what to think. I still despised Aknadin for what he did to me, but Aknamkanon? How would I react to him? He was Atem's father. Would he approve of Atem being with me? Would he blame me for keeping his son away from him, what about the others?

How would they react to me? How would they feel after finding out that I was with Atem now, kissing him? Holding him, making love to him instead of trying to kill him? I was positive it wasn't going to be easy. But I knew I had to do it. I wasn't going to hide forever. We were all in the Afterlife together, like it or not.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine" I said "Let's go"

Atem nodded. We made our way to the door that leads into the Desert Region. Atem took my hand and we walked through the doors. The Desert Region looked a lot like Egypt, almost identical, expect it didn't have the palace and it wasn't hot. There were benches to sit on, an oasis here and there, cactuses, you name it. We walked further; there was a large area where everyone was sitting or standing. Some were talking amongst each other, while others were silent. Atem and I stopped in front of them; Atem didn't release his grip on my hand. Everyone stared at us.

I saw him: Aknamkanon, he was sitting on a bench with who I assumed was Atem's mother, since she had that crazy tri-colored hair like he did. No one said anything; Atem broke the silence after a while.

"Father, Mother" Atem said "This is Bakura" he let go of my hand.

Atem's mother stood up, she was beautiful, long wavy tri-colored hair, a white dress, green eyes. She walked over to me.

"My name is Asenath" she said "My son has told me so much about you, as has your Father, you're gorgeous, love, I don't think Atem will be able to keep his hands off of you"

"Mother" Atem said with a blush.

Asenath just laughed. Aknamkanon rose from his seat, walking up toward me.

"Come with me" he said

I gave Atem a glance; he nodded, smiling at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mother asked who had been talking with Father in the distance.

"They're going to talk, Nalori" Azizi said "You know this needs to happen"

"But…" Nalori said

"I'm not going to hurt him" Aknamkanon said.

"You better not" Nalori warned.

"Mother, I'm not a baby" I said "I'm over five thousand years old"

"I don't care if you're two million years old, you are still my baby" she said.

Seto laughed.

"You better stop laughing priest or your existence will end" I hissed.

Seto just rolled his eyes.

"Aky, dear, take Bakura somewhere before a fight starts" his wife said.

Aknamkanon nodded, we walked into the Ocean Region, getting away from everyone. He lead me to the Lake Part, we took a seat on the bench.

"I finally met you" he said. "I've heard so many stories about you"

I didn't say anything, just looked at him.

"I am truly sorry; I didn't know that my brother did that to you. It wasn't my intentions to hurt you or your family. We were being attacked by another village; I didn't know what else to do. Aknadin told me that there was a ritual to bring about the Millennium Items. He didn't tell me that it require ninety-nine human sacrifices. If I had, I would have never allowed it. I know that you blame me for all of this, and you have every right to. But I hope that you'll forgive me someday Bakura." Aknamkanon said.

I didn't know what to say. I had hated this man for so many years, Zorc had told me that he was the one that order the attack, but since Pharaoh's didn't actually do anything, he told his brother, Aknadin to perform the ritual, invading my home in the middle of my seventh birthday, terrorizing the village, killing everyone.

Though, I never forgot what happened on that day, I had forgotten that my birthday was on the same day. I didn't want to think about it, being cursed to be born on such a horrible day. Living in the shadows, doing what I had to do to survive. I knew that Atem would ask me about my past, but would I be able to tell him? I loved him, I knew that much, but did I trust him? I never told anyone about myself, I usually kept to myself; the only person I had ever opened up to was Adom.

"I know it wasn't you" I said after a while "I am sorry for hurting you as well"

"I forgive you" he said "I want to thank you, though"

"Why?" I asked

"Making my son happy" he said looking up, leaning back against the bench "Atem always searched for answers, he never liked the idea of becoming pharaoh, he wanted the world to be equal, and he never saw himself as better than anyone else." He turned to look at me again "He's furious with his uncle, they haven't spoken since he arrived here. Aknadin feels bad about the whole thing; he told me it was Zorc who influenced him to do it"

I blinked. What?! So Zorc planned everything! He killed my family, he destroyed my home? He was the reason I had to live on the streets; he was the reason that I had to do unthinkable acts! He was the reason that I was trapped inside the Ring! He was the reason that I never had the chance to have a life with Akila. I stared out into the distance, trying to take in everything. How could this be possible? Why?

"I'm here for you" Aknamkanon said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, eyes wide. "I'll always be here for you; I know that you love my son. When Atem first arrived here, your mother was a bit nasty to him; she demanded that he save you, from where you were"

I blinked. My mother, she was very demanding, very blunt. She told me that the only way to get something was to ask for it, and if that didn't work, you needed to demand what you needed. She told me that you couldn't abuse that however, but important things like family, love and happiness, she refused to back away from. I wasn't surprised to hear that she demanded Atem to save me, but I wish she realized that I wasn't a little kid anymore. We had plenty of time; I wasn't going to spend my time just on her.

"The way he talked about you, even if it was laced with hatred, I knew it was more. His mother quickly figured it out, though" Aknamkanon said.

So Atem had been in love with me the whole time? When had he fallen for me? When I first met him, I felt something, looking into his eyes, but I ignored it, I concentrated on my revenge and killing him. I blamed him for everything and I wanted him to pay for what he put me through. But I couldn't deny the way he made my heart race, I dreamt of him. How it would feel to have him in my arms, to kiss him, to touch him, to be with him. But I forced those emotions away, I had to.

I didn't know what the feelings were at the time, but now I do. I was in love with Atem. I had been in love with him since the day I met him, he was constantly on my mind, no matter what I tried to do, and he kept me up at night. I hated thinking about him. I felt weak and pathetic, that's why I left during the night. Whenever I was with someone, my mind was on Atem, no one ever completed me, the closest person was Akila, but even she wasn't who I needed.

I never told Zorc, I'm sure he figured it out though, but he never told me, we concentrated on killing him instead, trying to destroy his kingdom. I wanted revenge, I wanted Atem to fall, I wanted to rise to power and claim the world for myself. Zorc had promised me great things, lying through his teeth about Atem and the fake promises, promises that I would rule with him.

"I know you're going to make my son very happy. You both deserve it, welcome to the family, Bakura" Aknamkanon said he stood up, reaching his hand out. I stood up, shaking it. He pulled me into a hug.

"Be happy" he said. Then he let me go and left. I stood there, watching him leave. I felt like a huge chunk was lifted off of my shoulders, but I still felt some. Zorc was gone, I no longer felt darkness around me, and I no longer felt compelled to hurt anyone or send the world into darkness. But I still had Aknadin to face.

"Kura" a familiar voice said I spun around, my best friend, Adom stood a few feet in front of me. I blinked; he had tears coming out of his eyes. He ran up to me, hugging me. I bent down to hug him.

"I missed you so much" he said after we pulled away "I thought I'd never see you again"

"I know" I said "I missed you, too, Adom. I'm sorry that you had to go through that"

"It's over now, Kura" he said "I'm just glad you're finally here"

I smiled "I know I am too, I have something to tell you" I said we walked over to the bench, taking a seat.

"What is it?" he asked

"I'm in love" I said.

Adom blinked "You are?" he asked

"Yes" I smiled "With Atem"

Adom's eyes widened "I knew he was right for you, Kura" he said nuzzling into my chest "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you" I said, rubbing his back. He lifted himself up, looking at me.

"If he hurts you, don't be afraid to tell me" he said

I laughed "Don't worry, you'll be the first to know…well, make that second"

"Mother missed you a lot, you need to talk to her" Adom said.

I nodded "I will, thanks brother"

Adom smiled.

I walked back into the Desert Region, everyone had left, and Atem was sitting on a bench talking to his mother, who left after I arrived, giving me a smile.

"Bakura" Atem said standing up; he leaned up, pulling me into a kiss. The kiss was long and exotic, just as he was. I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled away. Atem blushed.

"I still find it hilarious that you told me that you hated my son and now you can't keep your hands off of him" Mother said.

"Mother" I said.

"Atem, do you mind?" she asked

"No, not at all" Atem said "Take your time, I'll be in the Ocean Region, Kura" he said leaning up to kiss me again "I love you"

"I love you too" I said

He walked away, going to the Ocean Region. Mother and I took a seat on the bench that Atem and Asenath had been.

"I'm so glad that you're finally here" she said taking me into an embrace, I hugged her back, we stayed like this for a while, and she rubbed my back. We pulled away after a while. "You have no idea how worried I've been, when you didn't come into the Afterlife after all that time, I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what. I went to the Gods…."

"You did what?!" I shouted

"Bakura…" Mother said

"Mother, why would you do that" I asked

"Because you didn't come here, I thought that you might have been fed to Ammunt! I was worried sick about you, Bakura! You were only seven when I died and I couldn't protect you! I had to protect Adom, but I couldn't! They….." she trailed off, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mother…." I said softly

"I asked the Gods where you were, they told me, that you were still in the world of the living, that your soul had been sealed away by Atem. I was furious. I couldn't believe that you had been sealed. They told me what you had done, I couldn't believe it. I refused to, you weren't like that, and I knew that I taught you well. You weren't one to hurt anyone, you were so lively when you were a child, but I can see it in your eyes, you're still hurt over us aren't you?"

I didn't say anything, I looked away. I felt my mother's gaze upon me, but I didn't pay attention to it. I couldn't believe that she went to the Gods to ask where I was! No one even spoke to the Gods unless it was absolutely necessary, the fact that she did…it was terrifying to think about. I turned to look at her again, her face was stained with fresh tears, and she wiped them away.

"I know that it's hard, Bakura" she said "But I'm okay, your sister's okay, your father is okay. Everyone from Kul Elna is here. We've all been worried about you" Mother said "I'm sorry that you had to go through whatever you had to, I know it's going to be hard, but I know you can let go of your past. I want you to be happy, son"

"I know" I said

"I know that you're in love with Atem" she said "But I don't like it"

"Why?" I asked "Is it because he's a man and not a woman?"

"Sweetheart, it has nothing to do with that, I always knew you were bisexual" she said

"How" I asked

"I know everything" she said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, I am too so, I knew you or Koranna had the chance of being bisexual as well" she said "But me not approving you and Atem has nothing to do with that at all"

"So what is it?" I asked "I love him, Mother; I really, truly love him. He makes me happy"

"You must understand you are so special to me. I love you and Koranna with all of my heart. I know that you have children, and that you've never met them. Your father, he's thrilled that you're happy. He always knew that you would fall for the chosen Pharaoh. I wasn't too thrilled about the news."

"How did he know?" I asked.

How was this even possible? I was seven when my family died, Atem is seven years younger than I am, and so he would have just been born when they died. How would Father know that I would fall for him? That he would be the one that made me happy? It didn't make any sense.

"Your Father met an old man when you were born" Mother said "I was very sick after I had you. I almost died; Koranna had to take care of you. The whole village pitched in to help raise you, your father and his men went out to search for medicine for me. They were gone for months, they finally came back, with some medicine, gold and such." She said "After I got better, your father told me that he met an old man, he was the one who gave him the medicine to cure me. He told me that the man said: "The one who will become the King of Thieves, will be the one that will steal the heart of the chosen Pharaoh" I didn't believe it at the time, I never believed in magic"

The old man sounded familiar, I had met a strange old man when I was fourteen-fifteen, he would talk in riddles, telling me something was going to happen, but I didn't believe him. He only talked nonsense, and I didn't have time for such foolishness.

"I knew you were special, since the day you were born. There was something about you; I knew you'd be extraordinary; I had to protect you from those men. But when you didn't come here, I knew something bad had happened. I had to find out what, that's why I went to the Gods. After they told me what happened, I was devastated; I wouldn't talk to anyone here, not even your father. He was worried sick as was your sister, but I blamed myself for your unhappiness. I thought I'd never see you again" she took a sip of her drink before continuing "When Atem arrived here, I knew he was the one that the old man spoke about, the one that could save you. I didn't know where you were, but I knew you were out there somewhere. Atem wasn't too thrilled about what I wanted him to do, but eventually he agreed. The wait was terrible though, he had been gone for years"

"What are you talking about?" I asked "Atem told me that Horakhty only gave him a year to save me, how could it have taken us years?"

"The Realm of Light and the Shadow Realm's time are a whole lot faster than the Afterlife, dear" she answered

"Oh" I said

"I'm so glad you're here, my son" Mother said placing a hand on my shoulder "You're just like your father, gorgeous in every way. I want you to be able to talk to me when you're having problems okay?"

"I will" I said

"And I want you to speak with the other villagers, they love you too. They've been worried sick about you as well" she said

I nodded.

"You're the one that broke me through the darkness" I said after a while. Mother's eyes widened. "During my stay in the Shadow Realm Atem and Zorc was playing tug-o-war with my soul"

Her eyes narrowed "I'm going to –"

"Mother please" I said raising my hand to stop her "There's no need to get upset, he was trying to save me from Zorc"

"Still…" she trailed off.

"He came into the Shadow Realm and kissed me. I had lost my memories of entering the Shadow Realm, all I could remember was being in the Realm of Light, I woke up in the Shadow Realm. Atem was there, I wasn't sure why, but I ran away, wanting to go back to the Realm of Light. I never thought I would want to. The whole time I was in the Realm of Light, I wanted to go into the Shadow Realm. It made me think of you, Koranna and Father. I blamed myself for your death. But Atem, he was there for me, I would yell and scream at him. I would threaten him, but he didn't give him, he told me that he loved me and he proved it. He made me think and then I remembered what you told me when I was a child. I gave him my soul, just like you told me too"

Mother smiled "I'm glad you listened to me"

"I am too" I said

"But he's still not good enough" she said.

I sighed. "Will anyone ever be?"

"Nope" she said

"I'm sorry" I said

"For what dear?" she asked

"When I was younger, I ran away, I didn't want to be around you, I was jealous and upset that you took Adom away…"

"Bakura, children are like that, you didn't know any better" she said cutting me off.

"Still" I said

"It's okay, forget about that, all that matters is that you're here with me, sweetheart" she said with a smile.

"Okay" I said

"Your father wants to talk to you, he's in the Ice Region" she said

I nodded, getting up and heading toward the Ice Region. Father was standing in the area where the sculptures were, looking at them.

"Akefia" he said not turning around to face me.

"Hey" I said walking up next to him. "Mother said you wanted to talk to me"

"I do" he said

I didn't say anything, waiting for him to say something, my father was a man of little words but when he spoke, he really spoke. We stared at Atem's birthday present for a while.

"I'm glad that you're here, son" Father said after a while.

"I am too" I said "I missed you"

"As did I" he said "I am sorry for not being there for you, I know that you didn't understand why I wasn't but…"

"I understand now" I said

"I know you do. Pharaoh Atem has done a lot for you, things that no one else could never do. You owe him a lot of thanks. He loves you, I know that you still question love, but do not question his, I know he loves you" Father said

"Why?" I asked

"Son, some things in life cannot be explained. Love is one of those things. He loves you because you're a wonderful person; he loves you because you are his soul mate. I love your mother because she is mine. I would kill anyone that hurt her, as you know, I've done that before. When you love someone, they're you're everything." He said. "I know that Zorc taught you that love was wrong, but it's not. I don't want you dwelling on the past; the future is in your hands. Embrace it, live, son. It's time for you to be happy. Let Atem love you; let him inside your heart. He will not hurt you, I trust him. I know your mother isn't too thrilled about all of this, but she will learn to accept it as time goes on."

This was going to be hard. Although I knew in my heart I loved Atem, accepting the fact that he loved me was a different story. I wasn't used to someone loving me. I wasn't used to being cared for. I was used to being feared and hated. I couldn't believe that Atem and I were soul mates. During the time that I was in the Realm of Light, Horakhty told me that the only person that would be able to set me free was my soul mate; I didn't believe her at the time, thinking she was just trying to pull my chain. I hated her for the lies that I believed she was telling.

When Atem arrived in the Realm of Light, I was furious, I thought for sure he had come there to mock me for not being able to go into the Afterlife as he had. When he told me that my family was there, I was furious beyond belief, I couldn't believe that he would tell me such a lie. He told me that he wanted me to be happy, I was terrified of those words, and I didn't know how to react to them, so I left, but he found me after a while. We argued as we always had and then he kissed me. That's when I knew he was the one, I left the Realm of Light to get back on track, and I couldn't fall in love with the one that took my life from me. But he proved himself to me, I learned that Zorc was the one lying and I eventually made it to the Afterlife.

"I know that you have been through a lot. I don't know what Zorc did to you and I don't want to you, it's not my business to know, but just remember that I'm here for you, Akefia" Father said

"I know" I said

"Don't be afraid of love, son, it gives you strength and heals your soul. Atem will be there for you" he said

"Father" I said after a while.

"Yes?" he asked

"Where is my daughter?" I asked


	34. Chapter 33: Acceptance

I have forty reviews for this! That's only nine less than Stuck with You has! Speaking of that crazy ass story I need to update don't I? I'm having a bit of trouble with it though… I need a magical idea but this story is taking them all! Oh well….I guess I'll finish this one before I start on that one again. Anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-three: Acceptance

[Atem's POV]:

Bakura had been gone for a long time. I sat on the beach of the Ocean Region watching the waves crash, it was beautiful to see: the way the water pulled back, the pushed forward, the way the rays glisten on the water, the way the trees swayed in the distance.

Father had taken Bakura to talk to him, I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I hoped that Bakura was okay. He had never met my father. For years he had blamed him for the deaths of his people because he believed that my father had ordered the attack on his village. Now that he knows that isn't the case, how did he feel about him? Was he nervous to talk to him? What were they talking about? Would Father accept Bakura as my lover?

It was strange; I never thought in a million years that I would fall for Bakura Touzoku. All of my life I hated him; I wanted him out of my sight. He tried to destroy the world and I had to protect it from him. He fell for Zorc's lies and acted upon them. He believed that Zorc was helping him, and he gained all seven Millennium items to bring Zorc into the world to destroy it. But, thanks to so many people risking their lives, Zorc had failed.

Zorc was banished to the Shadow Realm, the Millennium items destroyed so he couldn't return to the world of the living, Bakura on the other hand was forced to go into the Realm of Light, and he was in there for almost seven years, wandering about, searching for a way out.

When I first arrived, I didn't want to be there, I felt it was the right thing to do and Father always said that doing the right thing is generally not what you want to do, but what you need to do. I felt it in my heart that I should save him.

I'm glad I did.

I fell for him. I fell so hard, I know that it's going to take a long time for Bakura to accept my love, the fact that he returns it makes me happy, but I'm not sure if he understands I'd give my soul away just to see him smile. Before I saved him, my life here was empty, I didn't know what it was, I was content, I had everything, yet I was missing half of my soul. Hathor sure has a weird sense of humor, making Bakura and me soul mates.

I knew that Bakura's father accepted Bakura and I being together, but did Nalori? I didn't think she did. I knew her approval would mean the world to Bakura, maybe it was time to get to know her better, I tried to avoid her as much as possible, but since I was with her son now, I needed to be on good terms with her. Will the drama ever end?

I got up, walking into the Desert Region; Nalori was sitting on a bench reading a book. I walked up to her.

"Hey" I said

She looked up at me. "What do you want?" she asked

"I want to talk to you" I said.

"Hmm" she said. I took a seat beside of her.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"That's nice" she said returning to her book.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked

"I don't hate you" she said not looking away from her book, she flipped a page.

"You've been nothing but rude to me since I met you! I know that you love Bakura, but that doesn't mean you have to take all your anger out on me. He's an adult; he can make his own decisions!" I yelled.

"I never said he couldn't" Nalori said

"Then what the hell is your problem?" I yelled.

"You are" she said.

"What did I do?!" I cried

"You took my son away from me" she said looking up from her book, our eyes met.

"But I'm in love with him" I said softly looking away from her "I love him so much"

"I know that" she said "That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" I asked turning to look at her again "I don't want you hating me. I'm sorry for hurting Bakura, I'm sorry for keeping him from you. I had no other choice! I had to do something! I locked my own soul in the Puzzle! I was kept from my family too. He's here now, can't you just accept it? I'm not going to hog Bakura up, but you need to accept the fact that Bakura and I are lovers; we need time to be together. Your approval of us will mean the world to him"

"I can't accept you" she said turning away.

"Why?" I asked "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did; it's not what you didn't do. It's not you personally, it's me" she said.

"Maybe I can help?" I suggested.

"Oh like you could understand" she said rolling her eyes.

"Try me" I said.

"Okay" she said "I almost died after giving birth to Bakura, I didn't get to see him for the first four months of his life, and we got off on the wrong foot before I died. We had an argument and I punished him for acting out. He ran away and I punished him for that as well. The last thing he said to me was "I'll never be free from your control" It broke my heart that he thought I was controlling him. I wanted to apologize, to make sure he knew I wasn't trying to hurt him. I needed Adom to help me with his birthday party; he thought I was stealing him. When I found out that he wasn't coming into the Afterlife I was devastated. I wouldn't talk to my husband or my daughter. The other people from my village tried to help but I would always go off, sitting here on this bench reading, praying to the Gods that I would see my son again. I asked the Gods where he was. They told me and I was furious, I couldn't believe that Bakura had been locked away! I hated you so much, but then I thought back to what Azizi said about you"

"What did he say?" I asked

"While I was sick, he met an old man who gave him some herbs for me; he told my husband that my son would be the one that would capture the heart of the chosen Pharaoh." Nalori said.

I blinked. That old man seemed so familiar. But who was he? The old man from the Shadow Realm told me that Bakura was right in front of me, was this perhaps the same old man that Nalori was talking about? How did he even get in the Shadow Realm? Was he even real? Or was his a figment of my imagination? Then again, that wouldn't make any sense, considering that Azizi had met him as well.

I could see the hurt in Nalori's eyes, she blamed herself for her son's unhappiness, and she thought she was in the wrong, believing that she was controlling Bakura. She wanted Bakura to be happy, she didn't understand that I would not hurt Bakura, I had and he had hurt me, but now, things were different. I didn't hate Bakura anymore, I loved him.

"I promise I won't hurt him" I whispered.

Nalori looked at me, not saying anything.

"I know that you think I'm here to hurt him, to take him from you. That's not my intentions at all. I want him to spend time with you, he's been fighting for your happiness for over five-thousand years; he has wanted to see you for so long, I won't keep him from you. I want Bakura to be happy, even if that means I have to let him go." I said.

"I know that you love him, Atem" she said "But it's hard to accept"

"I know" I said "I'm sorry"

"I will try to accept this" she said

"I thank you" I said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" she said

"Well, actually it's two things" I corrected myself.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What made you sick" I asked.

Nalori sighed, sitting up a bit. "I was raped before I had Bakura" she said.

My eyes widened "So is Bakura…"

"Bakura is Azizi's" she said cutting me off "There is a reason why Bakura and Koranna have such a large age rage. It all started when Koranna was five, Azizi was out with his crew and the village needed some food. I had my sister watch Koranna while I went to the neighboring village to get food. I had some money on me, so I wouldn't have to steal. I made my way to the market, everything was fine, and then when I was heading back to Kul Elna, I was attacked. I tried to fight, but they blindfolded me and gagged me. They took me to a cave. They…" she said turning away, she tried to hide the tears, but they kept coming. I moved, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"I wouldn't even touch Azizi for years" she said looking at me. I pulled away, my hand still on her shoulder. "I thought he was going to leave me. He would ask what was wrong and I wouldn't tell him! Then one day, I told him, I was so sick of hiding it from him, I knew that he loved me. He vowed to find the culprit. A year later, I finally accepted the fact that Azizi wouldn't hurt me like that man had. Then, when I found out I was pregnant, I was overjoyed. I couldn't believe it, after nine years I was finally going to have another child. I didn't care if they were a boy or a girl, I was just happy. When I was about six months along, I grew ill. I had very high fevers, I threw up a lot, and I felt weak. I thought I was going to lose the baby, but I managed to have him" she said "When I was having him, I had lost a lot of blood; I thought for sure I was going to die. I didn't even get to hold him! They took him away from me, I was so heartbroken. The stress made me sicker, I knew their reasoning for taking him away from me, but still, it hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry" I said

She smiled softly at me. "What was your other question?"

"Why does Bakura go by his middle name, instead of his first?" I asked.

"I'm the one that started that, actually" she with a laugh "Koranna had named him Akefia after her grandfather, but she couldn't come up with a middle name. I came up with the name Bakura, I wanted something that was mine and only mine for him, so the name stuck. Azizi is the only one that calls him Akefia, some other people in the village did as well, but mostly we call him Bakura."  
"Where did you come up with that name? It doesn't even sound Egyptian at all" I said with a laugh

"Where does anyone come up with anything?" she asked "Things are what they are. He looked like a Bakura so that's what I named him"

"I see" I said "You know you're not so bad"

"Thanks neither are you" she said.

"I'm sorry for calling Bakura a psychotic bitch" I said looking away.

"I know" she said "I'm sorry for demanding that you save him. I was just so worried that I'd never see him again and you wouldn't realize your destiny."

"Hey if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have" I said with a laugh

"See?" she said "I knew I was doing well, even if it was a bit rude of me. I didn't mean to come off like that"

"It's fine, all that matters is that he's here now" I said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's talking to Azizi" she said

I nodded standing up, I walked into the Ice Region, Azizi was always in this region, I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was relaxing to him. I usually stayed in the Ocean Region because it was relaxing for me. Everyone is different, so who was I to judge?

I walked further into the Ice Region, searching for Bakura and Azizi, I finally spotted them. They were standing in front of the ice sculpture of Ra, Obelisk and Slifer that Mana and Mahad had made me for one of my birthdays.

"I know you do. Pharaoh Atem has done a lot for you, things that no one else could never do. You owe him a lot of thanks. He loves you, I know that you still question love, but do not question his, I know he loves you" I heard Azizi say. I thought about walking up to them, but I decided not to. I stayed put where I was, hiding from them. I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation but I didn't want to leave either.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

My eyes widened. Bakura was asking his father _why_ I loved him. Oh Bakura, what did Zorc do to you? He shouldn't even think of such a thing, much less ask it. Why does love need a reason? I love him because I do, because he makes me happy. What other reason do I need? Azizi was right, Bakura's favorite question was "why" he told me that Bakura question our existence, why are we here? What purpose do we serve? So forth and so on. Questions that more than likely, he'll never find the answers to, Bakura wanted to be in control, I could sense that still in him, he wanted to be strong, he wanted to win and be the best. Azizi said that's why he fell for me. Because I gave him a rush, Bakura needed to understand that he didn't have to always be in control that he could let go.

I was surprised when Bakura allowed me to take him not once, but twice. It was amazing, the fact that he trusted me made me happy. I wanted to prove myself to him; I wanted to show him that he met the world to me. I wanted him to understand that I wasn't going to hurt him, that I loved _him_ not his body.

"Son, some things in life cannot be explained. Love is one of those things. He loves you because you're a wonderful person; he loves you because you are his soul mate. I love your mother because she is mine. I would kill anyone that hurt her, as you know, I've done that before. When you love someone, they're you're everything." He said. "I know that Zorc taught you that love was wrong, but it's not. I don't want you dwelling on the past; the future is in your hands. Embrace it, live, son. It's time for you to be happy. Let Atem love you; let him inside your heart. He will not hurt you, I trust him. I know your mother isn't too thrilled about all of this, but she will learn to accept it as time goes on."

Azizi always knew how to pull someone up who was drowning. He saw Bakura out at sea, fighting for his life and then, he pulls him up. I couldn't have said it better myself if I tried. I smiled when Azizi told Bakura to let me love him. I knew that Bakura was having a hard time accepting my love, but I was willing to show him that I cared about him. I knew that he had been hurt so many times, betrayed, but I wasn't going to do that to him. I wanted him to be happy.

"I know that you've been through a lot. I don't know what Zorc did to you and I don't want to know. It's not my business to know, just remember that I'm always here for you, Akefia." Azizi said.

"I know" Bakura said.

"Don't be afraid to love son, it gives you strength and heals your soul. Atem will be there for you" Azizi said.

"Father" Bakura said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where is my daughter?" Bakura asked.

My eyes widened. Bakura has a daughter? I always thought he'd be the type to have a son? And he wants to meet her? Was he ready to meet her? What did she look like? Who was her mother? I wanted to meet this girl…was she beautiful? Of course she was! She was Bakura's _daughter_ she had to be!

"Atem you can stop hiding now" Azizi said

I stepped out from behind the sculptures, walking up to Bakura and Azizi.

"Nice eavesdropping there, Pharaoh" Bakura said

"I'm better at it than you are tomb robber" I said

"The only thing you're better at than me is being a smartass" Bakura said

"Well, at least I'm not a dumbass" I said sticking out my tongue.

"You might want to keep that tongue of course in your mouth" he said walking up to me.

"And why is that?" I asked knowing where this was going.

"Because I might just have to make you use it on me" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That sounds lovely" I said putting my arms on his shoulders.

"You two are so funny" Azizi said "Sound just like a married couple that's been together for centuries"

We looked at Azizi, I smiled. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Now, about your daughter Bakura…" Azizi said

"You have a daughter?" I asked. Bakura and I pulled away.

"Yes" he said "When I was going through judgment, Ma 'at told me that I had a daughter by Akila"

"Who's Akila?" I asked

"She was one of my lovers" he said

"I didn't even know you had any lovers" I said "I guess Zorc was right when he said you were a sex freak"

Bakura laughed "You like it though"

"I do"

"If the two of you want privacy I can give you some…." Azizi said

"No, no it's fine" I said "I want Bakura to meet his daughter"

Azizi nodded. "Come this way, Akefia, you too Atem"

I grabbed Bakura's hand, our fingers interlocking. We walked behind Azizi, he took us to a door that I've never seen before, the door read:_ Forest_. I never saw this door before. Why? That was strange. I thought I knew everything about the Afterlife, apparently not.

"You look confused, love" Bakura said "What's the matter?"

"I've never seen this part of the Afterlife before" I replied as we entered the door.

I gasped. Everything was beautiful, there were trees, all types of plants for miles and miles, there were places to sit, fruits of all kinds, animals all around us.

"Wow" I gasped.

[Bakura's POV]:

Father led Atem and I into the Forest Region of the Afterlife. The look on Atem's face puzzled me though, I would have thought he knew everything about this place, but from the looks of it he didn't. We walked further, the trees were everywhere. I've never seen so many trees in my life, the vegetation just stared at you, it looked like you would get swallowed by them, it was so calm here; it was different than the other parts.

"A lot of people don't come in this area" Father said as we continued walking "They prefer the openness, but there are people who like the closeness"

This would be a good place for me, though, I wasn't too thrilled about a bunch of trees, I could still come here if I needed alone time. Going from being alone all my life to being around a lot of people at once was a huge transition. I knew that my mother would be upset about this, but she needed to understand that I need space, and I could have alone time with Atem.

We stopped suddenly. There was a woman standing a few feet in front of us, she was carrying a basket of fruits, she started to climb the tree to gather more.

"Jamila" Father said

The woman called Jamila turned around. Our eyes locked. She was beautiful, long white hair, brown eyes, she was tall, and she looked about Mother's age, maybe a bit younger. She wore a white dress and she had no shoes on.

"Jamila, this is your father" he said

"I finally met you" she said walking up to me, she pulled me into a hug, tears falling down her face. Atem didn't say anything, watching us. I hugged her back. "Mother told me so much about you! I was worried I'd never meet you." She pulled away after a while, wiping her tears away. "She misses you a lot, she wants to see you"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Come, I'll show you" she said

We walked further into the Forest Region, we came across a small hut, I was surprised to see it actually, but I assumed that's where Jamila and Akila stayed at.

Jamila opened the door. Akila was sitting at the kitchen table eating. She looked up, putting her apple down. She stood up when she saw me.

"Akefia" she said "You're here"

"Yes" I said "How have you been?"

"As good as I can be" she said she was still beautiful, she appeared to be about the same age as our daughter was, but a bit older. She was still beautiful, just as she had been when I first met her.

"I see that you've gotten a lot more handsome" she said

I rolled my eyes "And you're still just as beautiful as ever, Akila"

"I know" she said with a smirk

I laughed, that's what I loved about her, she wasn't afraid to be show off, she wasn't afraid to challenge me, she was someone who kept me on my toes, she kept me alive, but she still wasn't enough. I wanted to love her; I wanted her to love me. I knew she did, but I couldn't. During the time we were together, I was trying to get revenge for the destruction of my home. I didn't have time to fall in love, I had people's happiness to protect, I had my family to save, I had to make the pharaoh pay and being with Akila would prevent me from doing so, so I had to let her go.

"Azizi, how are you dear?" she asked looking at my father.

"I'm fine, Akila" he said

I looked over at Atem, he wasn't saying anything. Akila didn't even speak to him, neither did Jamila. We took a seat at the table, Father got us all drinks.

"So when did you come into the Afterlife, Akefia?" Akila asked

"I just got here" I said

"Oh" she said "Do you like it here?"

"I do" I said

"I'm glad" she said with a smile "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I said

"Stay" she said

"I can't" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"I can't, Akila, I'm sorry" I said standing up.

"Akila" Father said "Stop it"

"But…" she said.

"This is the last time we will probably see each other, Akila" I said

"Why?" she asked

"Because you're ignoring my lover" I said "I won't have that"

Her eyebrows rose. "What are you talking about?" she asked "You have a lover? You told me that you wanted freedom, that's why we couldn't be together"

"I love you" I said "But I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Atem" I said

"The pharaoh?" she asked "him?" she pointed toward Atem.

"Yes" I said I placed Atem on my lap, holding him in my arms "he's my soul mate. He's the reason I'm here"

Akila blinked, not knowing what to say. I knew she was upset that I didn't feel the same way about her, but it was time for her to move on, we had a daughter together, but our daughter was grown, it was time for me to go, I was glad that I finally met Jamila, but things wouldn't change. I would still love Atem, not Akila.

"So this is it huh?" she asked

"I guess so" I said as we stood up, I placed Atem down.

Akila walked over to him. "If you hurt him, you're mine, understand?" she asked

"I'm not going to hurt him" Atem said "I promise"

"I'll hold you to that Pharaoh" she said

Akila hugged me again "I'll miss you" she said

"I'll miss you too" I said

"Come visit me sometime?" she asked pulling away, tears traveling down her cheeks.

"Sure" I said

Jamila and I hugged as well, and then we left.

"I'm glad that you met your daughter, Bakura" Atem said as we got out of the Forest Region and went into the Ocean Region. Father went back into the Ice Region.

"I am too" I said taking a seat on the bench. We didn't say anything for a while; we watched the ducks swim by. Atem laughed as two of the babies were fighting over a piece of grass.

"They're so cute" he said

"I know" I said

Silence…

"Atem" I said after a while

"Yes?" he said

"I need to tell you something" I said

"What is it?" he asked looking at me.

"You need to know what happened to me" I said.

Me: Did y'all like the chapter? :D I sure did! I'm sorry if it seemed kind of eh, but next chapter is going to be very emotional of course….that's weird I just got a call on my cellphone. Who the hell would be calling me at 12:49 in the morning? Like I'm going to answer that shit anyways? I mean really? I hate talking on the phone! Uggh…unless it's texting but even then I hate that shit too, I don't like talking that much…I'm so anti-social….

Anyways, I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to have to be honest…but we're getting close to the end let's just say that. I have a few more things to patch up before the ending happens…so when I say "the end" that's when it'll be and whatever chapter number I end at that's what it'll be. :D I know I should know this but I don't. Oh well!

Oh and I'm going to write a prequel to this story! It's going to be all about Bakura I mean EVERYHTHING so if you like Bakura, then you're going to LOVE Corruption. I can't wait to start writing it. I have some of it worked on already but I need to finish Stuck with You before I work on that. Also, on another note, for those of you who were reading In the Palm of Your Hand. That's coming back very soon. I'm going to be working on it as along with Corruption.

Anyways, as always, review, and thanks so much for all my reviews guys! I'm so proud of this story; it means a lot to me that y'all are going out of y'all's way to read my hard work! Thank you so much!


	35. Chapter 34: Pain

*singing: I get another Bakura plushie for Christmas but he won't be here til probably around my birthday which is in July* YAY BABY! JULY THIRD :D Independence Day eve baby! WHEEEEEEE…well hopefully sooner I got my last one in April yay they get to be frans! And I'm going to make the type all my next stories (haha joke)

Haha I have no idea why the hell I just did that…anyways today we get this chapter…damn this story is just awesome isn't it? I think I do fantastic with Casteshipping don't y'all agree? *review: BEST CASTESHIPPING STORY EVER* :D of course! Now then, this chapter was giving me hell! Y'all just don't even know I looked at it last night and I was like the hell is this shit? Then I erased it and tried something else but that was worse than what I originally had so I hit the sexy undo button and I decided to blow you alerts with yet another chapter of this wonderful story of mine.

We're getting toward the end of this story…but I do have to some more things before I can end it…and you will see what I'm talking about in this chapter

Oh and another random thing…before we get started on this chapter. It must be attack of the Earwig in North Carolina tonight or something….and I find it strange how I don't really like raisins or chocolate (yeah I don't like chocolate sue me) but I like them together (Rainsets) :D anyways almost done with school for this semester got my finals coming up, wish me luck!

Now then…read :D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-four: Pain

[Bakura's POV]:

Atem's eyes widened, neither of us spoke.

"Bakura, you don't have to tell me" he said

"Yes, I do" I said "If we're going to be in a relationship together then you need to know everything about me"

"I don't want you to relive that though" Atem said "But, I also don't want you to bottle up inside of you either, so I will listen"

"That's all I ask" I said "I want you to promise me something though"

"What is it?" he asked

"Promise that you won't look at any differently" I said

"Bakura, you know me better than that" Atem said

"Just promise" I said.

"Okay, love, I promise" he said taking my hand.

"I'm not sure where to start" I said looking away.

"Start wherever you feel the most comfortable, I won't say anything until you're done, unless you ask me something, of course" Atem said

I nodded looking back at him.

"I guess the first thing I need to talk about is my meeting with Zorc" I said. "I met him the morning after my home was destroyed. I fell unconscious that night, I woke up to this strange voice, and it kept calling me, so naturally I followed it. I got to the Millennium Stone. I didn't know what it was; I'd never seen it before. I was so scared, I was alone. No one was around. Zorc introduced himself, saying that I needed to kill the pharaoh, who, at the time was your father, I didn't want to though"

Atem's eyes widened. I knew he was having a hard time believing this. But it was all true.

"The first year of my life Zorc "let" me mourn over my losses, I would have nightmares, I would wake up screaming, I would go to bed sobbing every night. Zorc would punish me for it though"

Atem moved closer to me. I looked down at the ground.

"He would use his shadow powers to slam me against the wall, when I was younger he didn't do it hard enough where I would break anything but me ended up with a lot of cuts and bruises. He would make fun of me for crying, he told me that it was a weakness" I said. Atem wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "When I was eight I met Diabound, she calmed me down the best she could, Zorc found out that I had found out who my Ka was and he blocked our connection. He couldn't pull her out of me, because I would have died, but I couldn't summon her either. Zorc made me trained, I had to do all sorts of crazy exercises that not even a fifteen year old should have to do, I have great endurance because of that, if I got too "lazy" or if I did something wrong he would punish me for it, the punishments got worse each time

"When I turned eleven, depression hit me hard. I started blaming myself for my family's deaths. I told myself over and over again why me? Why did they have to die? Why did the Pharaoh do this to me? I thought he cared about his people, did he hate me? Would I ever see them again? Zorc would tell me that love was stupid and that no one cared about me. It was hard to believe, I didn't want to believe him, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was right"

"I-"Atem said but he cut himself off.

"I stole a knife from one of the tombs I robbed. Whenever Zorc would tell me that I was pathetic or lazy I would cut myself. At first it hurt, but the more I did it the less it hurt."

Atem grabbed my arms, pushing the sleeves of my robe up; he stared at the scars, tracing them. "These look horrible" he said.

I pulled my arms away from him, looking away.

"I know" I said. "This went on for years, the nightmares only got worse, I would hear them screaming, asking for my help but I could only stand watching helplessly as they died in front of me. The training got harder, Zorc would tell me that I needed to get over it and to avenge their suffering, but I was too lost in my own pain. I didn't want to get revenge. All I could think about was getting rid of the pain. When I was thirteen, I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore, the constant things that Zorc told me, that no one cared about me, that hurting myself wouldn't bring them back, that the only way to save them was by killing your father because he was the one that ordered the attack. I tried to kill myself, I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but when I woke up, Zorc isolated me, starving me for days, he hid my knife so I wouldn't try to end my life again. When he finally let me go, I ran away"

"I lived on the streets, doing what I had to do to survive, I stole of course, I lived in a cave, I barely ate anything, I hated my life, again and again I tried to end my life, but something always stopped me. I wasn't sure why. I was so pathetic I couldn't even end my own life. How would I ever be able to end someone else's? I met this old man one day, the things he said didn't make any sense, and he let me stay with him. He wouldn't ask what happened to me, why I had so many scars or why I was alone; it was like he knew me. He even called me by my first name before I even told him what it was. He never gave his name away though, he took care of my wounds and fed me, then I left one day, I didn't have a reason, I guess I was just tried of his nonsense. I met Akila when I was fourteen, she helped me a lot, and we robbed tombs together, killing people. It was fun, I finally had someone who didn't think I was insane, who didn't fear me. Someone who made sense, she never asked me about my past and I never asked her, we roamed the streets together, playing everyone like fools. When I turned sixteen, I lost my virginity to her"

I looked at Atem who didn't say anything; he waited for me to continue. This was hard, telling him all this. I tried to fight back the tears, I didn't want to cry, it was a weakness and I needed to snap out of this. I took a deep breath, continuing.

"I went back to Kul Elna, Zorc was furious, he tried to punish me, but it didn't work. He was shocked and he allowed me to tell him what I had learned over the past three years. He was impressed to say the least. I was still depressed but not as bad. I was too focused on revenge. I trained with Diabound during the day, at night I would go off to rob tombs and to have sex; people started giving me money for it too. I was on top of the world, yet I felt so helpless at the same time. I started to have sex with men as well, Zorc found out and he punished me for it, but I still did it anyways" I said. "That's when I realized I was bisexual, Zorc was furious with me about it, but I didn't care, sex was sex to me, if it felt good I was going for it, as long as someone gave me a challenge it was fine, a lot of people wouldn't and I would leave"

"When I was seventeen I was caught by one of your father's guards, they automatically threw me in the dungeon, I never even had a chance to go through the trial" I said. "One of the guards wanted answers, but I refused to give it to him. He starved me, keeping me locked away from the other prisoners"

My hands wrapped around the bench, my knuckles turned white, as I thought about that horrible day in my past. Atem saw my distress.

"Bakura…" he said softly

I looked away from him. Fighting back tears, they blurred my vision. I wiped them away angrily.

"He kissed me, it felt disgusting, I was out of control, I tried to call Diabound out but I couldn't. I didn't know why, I was so scared, so helpless, the pain it hurt so bad, he did it the whole time I was in there"

Tears continued to roll down my cheeks, I didn't look at Atem. He touched my face, turning it toward him. I jerked away.

"Bakura" he whispered.

I didn't say anything, clenching my fist around the arm of the bench.

"Bakura, it's okay to cry, it doesn't make you weak. Zorc was an asshole, he used you, and he lied to you"

"I know" I snapped.

"I won't do that to you, I love you" Atem said.

"Why?" I said turning to face him.

"What?" Atem asked

"Why do you love me?" I repeated.

"Bakura, love doesn't have a reason" Atem said.

"Everything has a reason!" I yelled

"Bakura, not everything has a logical explanation; love is one of those things." Atem said.

"It doesn't make sense" I said

"It doesn't have to" Atem said

"We've been enemies for five thousand years….." I trailed off.

"No, I was enemies with Zorc, not you" Atem said.

"How could you love me?" I asked "I killed so many people, I prevented you from having a normal life, and I kept you from your family and friends"

"I did that to you as well" Atem said "besides, it was Zorc who did those things, I don't blame you, I used to until I learned the truth"

"Why did you kiss me that day?" I asked

Atem blinked.

"Something told me to, I was drawn to you, and I wanted you, so bad. I wasn't sure why at the time, but now I do" Atem replied.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Bakura, please stop asking me that, it's upsetting me" Atem said

"I'm sorry" I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing up as well.

"I need to be alone" I said walking away.

I walked into the Forest Region; I wanted to be alone, without anyone talking to me. I didn't understand why Atem couldn't answer me. It's not that hard to answer, he shouldn't love me, and he should hate me. I tried to end him; shouldn't he hate me for that?

I sat down, leaning against a tree. I hated not knowing something. Why did Atem love me? It didn't make any sense!

I killed his friends, I kept him from the Afterlife, I couldn't even tell him everything…I felt so weak. Breaking down like that! I was so pathetic. I thought after Horakhty finally killed Zorc all of this pain would be over, apparently I was wrong. This pain was just beginning. The guilt of what I did, how could Atem be so forgiving? I didn't deserve him.

[Atem's POV]:

Bakura was in bad shape, he was in so much pain, the look in his eyes, the way he spoke about his past. I couldn't believe that he had gone through all of that. I was sure that wasn't all of it either, I couldn't believe one of my father's guards raped him. Though, it had been Zorc, but still….it was terrifying to listen to. I couldn't imagine how Bakura must've felt.

Trying to talk about it, made him feel weak, but it wasn't. He got through it and he was here with his family and me, I knew that he was grateful for that, but he wouldn't let himself be happy. He opened up a lot. The fact that he was even talking to be about any of this was amazing, he was taking a big step and I was so proud of him, but he still had a long way to go.

Azizi told me that Bakura tries to reason things in his mind, things that can't be explained. Bakura was questioning my love; it upset me, why would he ask such a thing?

Didn't he understand how happy he made me? He didn't have to speak, all he had to do was sit there, and I would be fine, we didn't have to talk, we didn't have to do anything, just being around him, that's all I wanted. I wanted to spend time with him, to get to know him more. I realized I hardly knew anything about him.

And he didn't know anything about himself either.

Zorc took his life away, he took his heart and crushed it, turning it black, he molded him into his slave, his puppet, forcing him to do things that the real Bakura would never do. Zorc used Bakura's pain, telling him that pain was the key to power, he used Bakura's need for control against him; he told him lies about how his family died and why. For years, Bakura believed them too.

Zorc punished Bakura for things that he felt was right; he told Bakura that love was stupid and foolish. Did Bakura still believe that? I knew that he loved me, but was he in love with me? Was he still fighting it? Did Zorc's words haunt him still? I wanted to help him, I really did. But I wasn't sure how to.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. I turned seeing my mother standing a few feet away.

"No" I replied. She took a seat on the bench beside of me.

"What seems to be the trouble dear?" she asked.

"It's Bakura" I replied looking away from her.

"What about him?" she asked. "Did the two of you have a fight?"

"I'm not sure" I replied honestly, facing her again. "He told me some about his past; then he asked me why I love him. I got upset with him and he left"

"Sweetheart, Bakura has been through a lot. He's in pain; he doesn't know how to deal with someone loving him. He hasn't felt love in over five thousand years. He doesn't know how to handle it. His father told me that he wants to have a logical answer, Bakura, he doesn't understand that everything doesn't come in a square box, sometimes it comes in a triangular box, things aren't always even, things aren't what they appear to be; Bakura doesn't understand that"

"I know" I said "But how do I get him to understand? He keeps asking me why I love him, I don't know why I love him, and I just do"

"Maybe you can tell him why you like him" Mother suggested "Love may not have a reason, but there is a reason why you like him, these things take time. Bakura just got here. He isn't used to being around people, give it time, son"

"I just want him to be happy" I said "I feel like he's not happy with me"

"I don't think it's you" Mother said

"Do you think I'm pushing him too much?" I asked.

"Yes" she said "I think that you need to allow him to get adjusted, you need to spend time with him, don't force him to talk about things he doesn't want to talk about, when he wants to talk listen to him. He has a hard time trusting people, the fact that he told you about his past was rather shocking to me"

"I know" I said "I was surprised when he let me take him too"

"He loves you" Mother said

"I know" I said "But I'm afraid he won't be happy with me"

"Atem, he will be, he just needs time to heal, and he needs you, more than ever. I'm sure Zorc told him a bunch of bullshit. He's been without anyone for a very long time, I'm sure it's not you" she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "I don't know how to deal with this; it hurts to see him like this"

"That's what love is" Mother said "It's a fight but it's worth it in the end, if you truly love someone, then you'll stick by them, regardless of what anyone else says"

"I know Uncle is mad…" I trailed off.

"He is" Mother said "But that's the least of your worries, though I do want you to try and have some form of relationship with him"

"But…"

"I know what he did" Mother said cutting me off "But he's still your uncle and he feels bad, he feels like you hate him"

"I don't hate him" I said

"I know you don't" Mother said "But he doesn't, but whenever you're ready, it doesn't have to be now, Bakura needs you, Aknadin can wait"

"I'll try" I said.

"That's all I'm asking" she said with a smile.

"Mother" I said

"Yes dear?" she asked

"How did you know that I was in love with Bakura before I knew it?" I asked

"Son, a mother just knows, I could tell by the way you talked about him, though you tried to hide it through your misguided hatred toward him, I saw it in your eyes and the way you spoke of him, whenever someone would mention him, your eyes would light up" she replied.

"I don't even remember falling for him" I whispered. "Or why"

"Atem, when we fall in love it hits us, it doesn't warn us, doesn't give us hints toward it, it just happens. When we realize that we are and the person we fell for returns those feelings, then it's worthwhile" she said "It doesn't have a reason, your heart did well, and Hathor blessed you with someone that can do you so much good. I'm so happy that you've finally found that person"

"I am too" I said "I just hope he understands that I love him"

"He will, give it time" she said.

"Thanks Mother" I said hugging her. She hugged me back.

"You're welcome dear" she said pulling away.

She got up to leave. I stood up, walking over to the ocean part of the Ocean Region, staring out at the water. Talking with my mother helped me a lot. I did need to back off of Bakura. But how much did I need to give him space? I've never had to deal with this before. I wanted our relationship to work out, but I don't know if it could.

I never thought I would have to worry about being in a relationship, much less one with Bakura. I always thought we'd be enemies, who knew that the one person that I was trying to destroy was the other half of my soul. What if I succeeded? That would have been a nightmare; I would always feel emptiness inside of me.

I wanted Bakura to be able to come and talk to me. I wanted him to feel comfortable with it too. I knew he was uncomfortable today. I never forced him to talk, I was glad he talked to me about some of the things that were bothering him, but at the same time I don't want him to feel pressured into those things.

How does one solve such a problem? How does one cope with this? I've never been in this situation, all the people I've ever been with, they didn't have all these emotional problems, I didn't want Bakura to feel like I was using him, because I wasn't. I wanted him to understand that I would be there for him, no matter what. But would he believe me?

Mother told me not to rush him, to give him space. I was willing to do that, I was willing to allow him time to adjust to this new world, he had been alone for so long, it must be hard to adjust. And the fact that he and I are soul mates doesn't help the situation either.

When I realized I was in love with him, I was terrified. Not only because I believed that Bakura would turn me down but because I felt I would turn him down. I didn't want to be in love with him, it was too harsh to think about. We had been enemies for so long, and then suddenly we fall for each other? It didn't seem logical.

But love isn't logical, maybe we had been in love with each other all of this time. When I first met Bakura, I was thirteen he was twenty or twenty-one, though he had robbed my father's tomb, bringing in his sarcophagus with him, demanding the Millennium Items. My royal court fought him, and he beat them all. To say I wasn't impressed would be a lie, the way his Diabound wiped the floor with everyone, I had to step in, calling Obelisk the Tormentor to the field, but even he wasn't enough.

That's when I fell for him.

I realize that now, when our eyes locked that day, when I realized that I wouldn't be able to win against him as I've always done, when I realized that he would be my greatest enemy and my greatest challenge, it was then that I fell for the infamous King of Thieves.

I didn't realize that I had at the time, I could only think of saving the world from his destruction, I didn't understand why he wanted to destroy it; all I knew was that I had to stop him from succeeding.

I spent four years fighting against him, when I turned seventeen, that's when I realized that I would have to kill myself in order for the world to be safe. I used my powers, ripening Bakura's soul out of his body, trapping him inside the Ring. His screams of pain, they were heartbreaking, at the time I was only focused on trying to save the world. I didn't care about Bakura being in pain, I didn't care about his feelings, and all I cared about was ending him.

I look back on those things, I was awful to him; not, that he wasn't awful to me, but the things I did to him, and I should be asking him why he loves me, not the other way around.

I wanted to be with him, I missed him the aching feeling in my chest, and I needed to be close to him, even if we weren't saying anything. I headed toward the Desert Region, hoping he would be there. Father and Azizi were standing around having a conversation.

"Hey, have you seen Bakura?" I asked

"No" Father said "Is everything okay, son?"

"We got in a fight" I replied.

"I'm not surprised" Azizi said

"Yeah" I said looking away

"He's in the Forest Region" Azizi said

I looked at him "Why would he have gone there?" I asked

"It's the only place where hardly anyone goes, if I know my son as well as I think I do then he's trying to figure out whatever the two of you had a fight with alone" Azizi responded.

"I'm going to find him" I said

I turned going into the Forest Region, I searched for Bakura; I finally found him, sitting by a tree.

"Hey" I said taking a seat beside of him. He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry" I said. We didn't look at each other.

Still, Bakura didn't say anything.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked.

What was with Bakura? He hasn't spoken to me at all, he wasn't like this; I was used to seeing Bakura screaming and yelling at me, but completely ignoring me?

"Bakura, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" Bakura said

"Yes there is!" I shouted "You're not like this….what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Bakura said.

"You don't have to" I said "But you're supposed to be happy in the Afterlife and you're not. Is it me?"

Bakura looked at me the look he gave me, the pain in his eyes.

"Say that again and you'll wish that I did end your existence" Bakura said

I blinked. Say what again? Why was Bakura getting so worked up?

"Say what again?" I asked.

"Blaming yourself" he replied. "It's not you, Atem"

"Then what is it?" I asked "I want to help you, how can I help you if I don't know what's wrong?"

"You won't answer my question" Bakura said.

"Bakura, I can't answer that question" I cried

"We've been enemies for over five thousand years then one day you just decide to love me?" Bakura asked "It doesn't make sense"

"No, that doesn't make sense" I agreed "But maybe I've always loved you, maybe I was born to love you"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Bakura shouted

"No it is not!" I yelled

"You're the pharaoh-"Bakura started to say but I cut him off.

"I _was_ Pharaoh, not anymore, I am not better than you, I never was to begin with" I said.

"Zorc said…."

"Ah, see now we're getting somewhere" I said. "You're still not over Zorc are you?"

"Yes I am!" Bakura yelled

"Bakura, Zorc is gone, he can't hurt you anymore, but the things he said and did to you, they'll impact you for the rest of your existence. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy. I know it's going to take some time, to let go of some of those things. But I'm here for you, I promise to stand by your side no matter what" I said moving closer to him. I put my hands on his cheeks. "I love you so much" I pressed our lips together. Bakura kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his lap; he deepened the kiss, exploring my mouth.

We broke the kiss after a while.

"I think you like me because I kiss well" Bakura said

"You do kiss well, but that's only one reason I like you" I said with a laugh

"So if you can tell me why you like me, why can't you tell me why you love me?" Bakura asked.

I sighed "Everything doesn't have to have a reason" I said

"Yes it does" Bakura said.

"I think you need to talk to my mother" I said

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"I think it'll do you some good" I said "she's helped me a lot, she's one of the reasons I even went after you"

"Hmm" Bakura said.

"She's really nice and she really likes you" I said with a smile. "Your mother…"

"My mother will never like anyone I'm with" Bakura said "But she can get over it"

"Well, I did talk to her the other day" I said "We had a pretty good conversation"

"Really?" he asked "I'm surprised"

"Yeah me too, I like her, you should spend more time with her, and she blames herself for what happened to you" I said

Bakura sighed "I wish she wouldn't"

"Mothers are like that" I said

"Yeah I know" Bakura said

"You know, you have a beautiful daughter" I said

"I know" he said

"Have you talked to her recently?" I asked

"No" Bakura said.

We didn't say anything for a while, just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

"I'll talk to her" Bakura said

"I hope she helps you" I said with a smile.

"I do too" Bakura said

Me: This chapter was so annoying…I feel like it is lame… I hope it's not…next chapter…Bakura talks to Atem's mom haha that's going to be awesome and who knows what else I'm going to do….anyways umm until next time which might be later tonight if I feel like writing the next chapter depends on my mood….I'm about to read Alyssa's story she sent for me to edit and do whatever :D


	36. Chapter 35: The Insight

I believe I have some weird connection thingie to Alyssa she and I were up pretty late… (She later than me because of Justin) I finally passed out around like 6:30….stupid insomnia! Oh well….

CASTESHIPPING FOREVER (HA that was random wasn't it?)

Oh and I'm putting Stuck with You on hold, I have NO idea when I'm going to return to it, I will finish it one of these years, I don't want people asking me "when are you going to update" and I don't update for years, though I must be too focused on Casteshipping right now, Bakura is my main squeeze y'all, as you know…:D such as sexy creature *squeal*

Another thing before we get started…Change of Heart, anyone want the story? PM me for it, just give me credit, I can't write Puppyshipping to save my life! I LOVE that pairing but I SUCK ass at it! Apparently, I'm okay with Deathshipping though, I mean In the Palm of Your Hand got pretty good reviews, that's going to be coming back VERY soon I can't wait to write it again. I miss that story so much! I hope I can make it even better this next go round! DEATHSHIPPING FOREVER :D

Now, then, ignore my crazy blah and read the chapter :D wheeeeeeeeee

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-five: The Insight

[Bakura's POV]:

I had gone into the Forest Region to get away, I needed time alone, and it wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with Atem, because I did. I just needed to sort things out. It was strange being here, all of my life I never thought I'd be able to even meet Ma 'at, much less pass her judgment and go into the Afterlife.

But here I was, and I loved it. It was incredible; everything was here, things that I had never seen before, like the forest. So many trees, I wish I was born in the forest instead of the desert, and then maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. The heat of the day and the cold of the night, I couldn't imagine living in cold places like some places the United States had. At least in Egypt we knew it was going to be hot. The people over there, I bet they can't even put up winter and summer clothes. Sucks to be them!

Here, I didn't have to worry about temperature or pain, not psychical pain anyways. I still felt guilty about what happened to my family, and to add to the fuel: what I did to Atem and the people he loved. I had no right to blame him. I am seven years older than him. How could he possibly be the reason for home being destroyed? He would have been just born a few months prior to the massacre.

I thought going to the Forest Region would provide me a way to escape, I had begun to tell Atem about my past, but I couldn't continue. I don't know why. Should I be able to tell him everything? Shouldn't I be able to trust him? I loved him, didn't I? He said that he loved me, yet when I asked why….he wouldn't give me a reason.

Atem found me, I knew he would. Why even get upset over it, when he wanted something, he got it, he would fight to the death or….in this case existence, just to do what he felt was right. He was he loved me, but did he? I knew that we had started to form some type of an understanding of one another. I was interested to know him, unlike everyone else I had been with. Akila had come fairly close, though.

Atem told me that I needed to talk to his mother. But why would I do that? Didn't Asenath hate me for keeping her son away from her? She had died giving birth to him, although I barely knew my mother, I did know her, she was always there for me, she raised me until she was killed.

"I will" I said Atem was still in my lap, my arms were wrapped around him.

He smiled, reaching out to caress my face. "She'll help Bakura, I promise she will"

"Hmm" I said taking his hand away "I doubt it"

"Bakura" Atem said he moved off of me, and we both stood up. "Just give it a try, okay?"

"I said I would" I sighed

Atem and I walked into the Desert Region where Mother was reading a book.

"Hey sweetheart" Mother said putting her book down, she stood up, giving me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm here" I said 'Where is Asenath?" I asked.

"She's in the Ocean Region" Mother replied giving me a look.

"Thanks Mother" I said turning to go into the Ocean Region.

When I entered the region, I noticed that Atem wasn't following me. That was strange; I guess he wanted me to openly talk to his mother without feeling pressured. I was thankful for that, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to her. She seemed like a fairly nice woman, but looks can be deceiving, I had to be on guard.

I took a seat on the bench in the Lake Part, I had no idea where Asenath was and I wasn't about to search this place looking for her. I had all the time in the world; I didn't have to talk to her right this second. Maybe sitting here for a moment would calm my nerves about talking to her. Why was I so nervous to talk to her anyways? She was Atem's mother; it wasn't like she was going to kill me or something.

I sighed looking out at the water, it sparkled, as the ducks swam, quacking happily, dipping their heads down, filling their beaks with water. The ducklings following their mother, it felt nice to finally be here in the Afterlife. I didn't have to worry about Zorc or my family's well-being. They were here. Atem was right all along. I can't believe I called him a liar. I feel terrible.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" someone said. I looked up. Asenath stood beside the bench, looking at me.

"I" I began she took a seat beside of me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

I didn't say anything.

"I don't hate you" she said.

My eyes widened "you don't?" I asked

She gave me a look. "Darling, why would I hate you, you're my son's soul mate, you're like the son I never had. I love you"

I blinked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Asenath loved me? She saw me as her son? I would never have thought I'd hear that coming out of Atem's mother…but then again she was a lot different than mine. My mother was overbearing and overprotective. I knew she loved me but I was an adult. I wish she realized I wasn't a little boy anymore. I felt sorry for Atem; he had the worst end of the stick. I just got lucky with his mother.

"Why?" I asked

"Sweetheart, love shouldn't be questioned. Do you ever question your mother's love for you?" she said.

"All the time" I replied. It was true. I did. I didn't understand how anyone could love me. It didn't make any sense. I wasn't special; I didn't do anything heroic or amazing to save the world. Atem did, he should be the one to get praised.

"I know that you've been through a lot of things, I'm not sure everything, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you" she said "And I won't go back and tell Atem, what you tell me stays between you and me, okay?"

I nodded. I wanted to trust her, but could I? I had trusted far too many people, and they turned me away, stabbed me in the back once the realized who I was and what they could get out of me. Zorc, being one of those people…too bad for him it backfired.

"Do you know why Atem loves me?" I asked.

"No" she replied "But neither does he"

"How can you not know why you love someone?" I asked "Yet you know why you hate someone?"

"Because hate is an evil emotion, hate is learned, it's planned, you are not born hating, and you are born to love. Hathor gives us all the ability to love someone, when we are born; we automatically love those who care for us, who provide for us. As we grow older, we learn to love our friends, we play with them, get in trouble with them. Then, when we find our soul mates, our love really shines" she explained.

I never thought of it that way before. I guess it did make sense….but didn't everything have a reason behind it? Surely there must be a reason that Atem loved me. He used to hate me; you can't just go from hating someone to loving them. It didn't make any sense.

"I just don't understand how Atem could love me" I said.

"He loves you because you're you" Asenath said. "He was born to love you; he doesn't understand why he does. He just does"

"But I've hurt him so much. I kept him from you, how could you possibly be so nice to me?" I asked

"I don't care what happened in the past. It's over and done with, what's important is that you and Atem are both here, and you finally realize that you were made for each other" she said

"Atem said that you told him that he was in love with me, how did you know that, if you knew nothing about me?" I asked.

She smiled "A mother just knows"

I laughed. "I suppose you're right"

"Of course I am" she said "I know all"

"Haha very funny" I said rolling my eyes.

She just laughed.

"You're a wonderful person, Bakura, I know you'll make my son happy" she said

"He deserves better" I said looking away.

"You need to stop putting yourself down so much, sweetheart. Atem loves you, he doesn't want anyone else"

"It's just so hard to take in" I said

"I know, but give it time" she said

"I'll try" I said looking back at her.

"You're too hard on yourself" she said

"I don't try to be" I said "It's just…."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she said "Maybe I can help"

I wanted to talk to her about how I was feeling, but I couldn't. I've always bottled my emotions up, no one was there for me; I had to rely on myself to get somewhere. When I was ten years old I started to hurt myself, just to feel something, I was so numb, I would cut myself just to feel alive, and the pain was my escape from reality.

But it wasn't enough, years went by I was on robotic time, I got up, ate, trained, stole, went to the Nile, bathed and cut, that's all I did. Nothing changed, and I didn't want it to change. I wanted to die, that's why I tried to take my life when I was thirteen. I was so angry that I couldn't, so I ran away, hoping to seek answers. I was tired of Zorc's constant harassing me, making fun of me, abusing me. I hated him so much; I never understood how he could be so cruel to me.

Living on the streets, I learned a lot, now that I look back; it wasn't Zorc who made me stronger it was the people who were there for me during my darkest hour, like Kisara, Akila, and that old man. They helped me so much, Kisara especially, I needed to find her and thank her.

When I started to have sex, I stopped cutting myself, I would go off at night, sometimes I would be gone for days, Zorc would punish me, but I didn't care, I would still go off, people threw themselves at me, especially after I made it out alive from Pharaoh Abubakar's tomb. Everyone lined up at my feet, begging for me.

I was used to getting what I wanted, I stole from tombs, everyone desired me, I was on top of the world during that time; I had two beautiful women that would go to the end of the earth and back just to make me happy. I used them, I used everyone, yet they used me as well. That's how things were, when you live on the streets. Atem, he would never understand that.

When I first met Atem I didn't realize how gorgeous he would be. I wanted him so bad it hurt the way he talked back to me, the way he protected his royal court, everything about him was perfect. It angered me because I was supposed to hate him, not want him in bed with me. I would dream about him every night, dream of being with him and dream of killing him; it was a murdering love story that twisted so beautifully in my mind, striking me in the heart.

Asenath said that we were born to love, was it true? Were we really born to love, did we really learn to hate? I couldn't hate Atem anymore, it wasn't his fault what happened to me, and it was Zorc's. The being that I trusted, the being that raised me and trained me, I thought he was helping me, but in reality all he was doing was using me.

"I think I fell in love with Atem when I first met him" I said

Asenath blinked, then smiled at me

"I didn't realize it at the time though" I continued "I used to have dreams about him, erotic dreams, I would dream about killing him too" she gave me a look but I didn't stop "I hated myself for liking him that way. I wasn't used to that, I never liked anyone, and I just had sex with them. I wanted him so bad, I wasn't sure why though. Zorc found out that I desired him, he was furious at first, he punished me, and then he had this brilliant idea that I should rape him"

Asenath's eyes widened.

"I told him I couldn't do that, that's when he raped me" I said looking away.

"How did he…" she started to say but I cut her off.

"You don't want to know and I _really_ don't want to talk about it" I said

I shuddered inwardly; I was starting to think about that night, that was the _worst_ night of my life next to my people dying of course.

"Bakura are you okay?" Asenath asked

"I think so" I said

"I think I know what your problem is" she said

"What?" I asked

"You're afraid to love" she said

She was right. I am afraid to love, it had been forbidden from me for so long; I was raised to believe that hate and pain made you stronger. I was raised to believe that love and happiness would only get in your way. Zorc taught me that if I was to fall in love with someone then I wouldn't be able to save my family because I would be too busy worrying about my lover instead of my family.

Now I know he was lying, love didn't make you weak, it made you stronger. That's why Atem was able to win against Zorc and me, that's why Horakhty was able to lock Zorc away, that's why Atem was able to save me and that's why Horakhty was ultimately able to destroy Zorc, because of love.

When Zorc found out that I desired Atem, he was furious, he locked me up in the sanctuary for weeks, taunting me, he would show me images of Kul Elna, giving me nightmares all over again. I felt so weak and pathetic, I hated Zorc, yet I respected him at the time. I thought he was trying to show me something better, to make me stronger, but in reality he was trying to make me weaker.

He was intimated by Atem, that's why he was so angry when he found out about me liking him; he knew we were soul mates. Now that I think about it, Zorc started sailing in on the whole "love is evil, it's stops you from your goal and ultimate power" type talk. It was because he was threatened by Atem.

Atem had the power of the Gods in his hand, he was the chosen Pharaoh, he was able to call upon Horakhty to swallow the darkness, but Horakhty gave Zorc another chance, but he abused it. He abused his powers as the Dark God, hurting people, trying to destroy the world. He used my pain to satisfy his own needs and wants, he used me, I didn't realize it at the time, but now I do.

Zorc didn't want me to fall in love, because he knew that Atem was my soul mate, he knew that if we were to fall in love with each other then everything would be over for him. I was the son of Horakhty, Atem was the chosen Pharaoh, the son of Ra, two of the top Gods, and did Zorc know that I was his sister's son? Didn't that make Zorc my uncle?

I shuddered. I didn't want to think of such a horrific thought. I would stick to my human family that made more sense, I still had a hard time believing that I was even here; I didn't need to dwell on things that didn't matter. I was no different than anyone else, I wasn't better than anyone else. I thought I was when I was growing up, but I realize now, that I'm not.

"I don't want to be" I whispered

"You don't have to be" she said taking my hand in hers.

I didn't? But what if Atem dumped me? What if he didn't really love me? What if he was using me? What if I was using him? What if I went back to trying to end him again? Was Zorc truly gone? Was he out of me for good? I had connected myself to him….how could I know for sure that he was?

"I don't know how to" I said

"I know you don't, sweetheart, but Atem can show you" she said. "You deserve so much more than what you think you do, Atem loves you so much, he came to me, and he was so heartbroken the other day"

My eyes widened. "What did he say?" I asked.

"He was telling me about how you asked me why he loves you and that you ran off somewhere; he blames himself for your unhappiness here. He believes it's his fault that you're not happy. He told me that he's willing to let you go, just to see you smile, he loves you so much, darling, he really does"

"I know…." I said trailing off. "I'm going to kill him if he says it's his fault that I'm unhappy"

Asenath laughed "Atem tends to blame himself; you and he are so much alike"

She was right. We were alike, we were like the gate of the Shadow Realm and Realm of Light, I was the dark half and he was the light half, we intertwined so beautifully together, we were what each other needed. I never realized that, the whole time I had known him, I realized that I didn't _know_ him. I only saw him as someone that I could blame for my unhappiness and my pain.

The very person that could make me happy was the same one that I was trying to destroy all of those years. It hurt to think about, I was cruel back then, and I killed his guards, without a care in the world. I stole from his ancestor's tombs, I threatened the safety of his people, and I made him give up his life when he was seventeen years old. He didn't even get to make it to eighteen that must be awful; being stuck in a seventeen year old's body.

And Atem loves me because….

He was everything that I needed and everything I wanted, yet I felt as though I couldn't have him. Why? Zorc was gone, everyone approved of us, besides my mother and I knew that she would eventually come to accept Atem as my lover, but I still felt that I couldn't love him. I wanted to, and I did love him, I loved being around him, being near him. Yet, I couldn't see myself being loved by him. He deserved so much more.

When Atem and I first made love, it was amazing, I never felt such love out of one person, I never felt so complete, it was as if his body was made for mine, we molded together so beautifully, like a piece of artwork, crafted by the Gods themselves, he was the fire to my ice, he sparked passion in me, passion that had been dormant for so long. He opened up my eyes to the truth, he unlocked my heart.

Every touch, every kiss, it sent jolts throughout my body, into my heart, I wanted him, I needed him, that's why I asked him to take me, because I trusted him, I wasn't sure why I did at the time, the desire to want to be touched, to want to be held, to want to be loved, it all came crashing down on me and the moment Atem made love to me, I drowned.

I was alive, I was starting to feel things I've never felt before, I wanted him to stay with me, I wanted him to leave, I was confused and angry, yet the confusion wore off whenever we looked into each other's eyes, it was as if he had the power to erase my fears, he completed me, without even trying, he stole my heart.

When Atem asked me how I really felt about him, that's when I resurfaced, I choked, frozen in place, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, the words he uttered, the were poison, the burned through my veins and stabbed me straight in the heart. I was on thin wire, high above the water, I was falling, falling so deep, yet the shadows caught me in their web, just in time, and I ran.

I ran from him, I ran from happiness, I ran from love, I ran from myself. I entered the Shadow Realm and received punishment, I met back up with Mariku, who at the time desired me so greatly it was unhealthy; did he still desire me? How was he doing anyways? For some reason, I actually missed him…strange.

In the Shadow Realm, I tried to get back on track, but I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to do what Zorc wanted me to do, I was close to being the Dark Master, I thought I was going to rule by his side, I thought I was going to be his son, ruling the world together. I was angry that Mariku had joined the club, but I knew I would have to deal with it.

When Atem found me in the Shadow Realm, he flipped everything Zorc said, using it against me. I thought that he was trying to trick me, but he wasn't, no, he was trying to show me the truth; he was trying to provide me an escape. He was trying to unlock me.

Zorc had separated us, using his powers to allow Mariku to take me elsewhere while Zorc "handled" Atem, I wasn't sure what had happened, all I knew was that I woke up in serve pain, and Atem was locked in a cage above lava, I was so scared, I had never been so terrified in my life, the pain in my chest, it hurt so bad, I thought I was still alive and I was dying a slow painful death, it was as if my soul was on fire, poison running through my veins, swords chopping my insides as rabid beast feasted upon my damaged heart. His eyes, they were glassy and glossy, glazed over with fatigue and pain that caused the pain to erupt more inside of me.

The Dark God told me to kill him, but I couldn't, I wasn't sure why at the time, I was supposed to hate him, but I didn't. He gave me another alternative: rape someone. I couldn't bring myself to do that either, but I felt as though I had to do one of them, I wanted Zorc's approval, I knew that he was furious with me, and I knew that I had done wrong. The darkness and the light fought within me, until I couldn't take the pain anymore, I collapsed.

Atem said I was out for a while, I woke up in a large glass cage hanging above filthy water, a strange creature swimming underneath me, Diabound set me free, catching me in her arms just in time before I was swallowed by the creature of Zorc. I was shocked that Atem was there, he didn't need to put himself in danger, yet he was and the fact that Mariku was on Atem's side, instead of Zorc's….I still didn't understand everything that happened during the time I was out, but maybe it was best not to know.

The confusion, the pain, the suffering, the happenings, the events that conspired, the way Atem touched me, the way he kissed me, the way he held me. Zorc's words, Horakhty's words, everything piled inside of me, my container overflowing, ready to spill at any given moment. I was drowning in flames, they burnt so badly, erupting inside of me, I shattered like fine glass, cutting too deep, falling too hard, I landed on broken glass, shattering myself.

That's when I had my breakdown. I felt so weak, I wanted to die, I didn't want to exist anymore, the pain, it was too much. I didn't care about getting stronger. I just wanted it all to end. I ran off, searching for the Realm of Light, I wanted to get back in it, I knew that I could find answers in there, I didn't understand why I was having such a hard time in the Shadow Realm, it was supposed to help me, it was supposed to mask my desires for Atem, if anything it did the complete opposite.

Zorc had asked me if I never went into the Realm of Light and Atem kissed me, would I let him take me. At the time, I didn't think I would, but now I realize, I would have, it wasn't the Realm of Light that caused me to fall for him, it wasn't the fact that he saved me from the darkness that made me fall for him, it wasn't the fact that he was the only one to ever believe in me, to love me.

It was because we were soul mates.

I fell in love with him, the moment I saw him, I wanted him, more than I have ever wanted anyone, all my past flings and such, they were thrown out, I couldn't even look at Kisara and Akila like that anymore, Atem was all I wanted he was all that I needed. I was so upset that I felt that way about him, I tried so hard to mask the feelings up, and I succeeded for the most part.

When I took over Ryou's body playing at RPG with Yugi and his friends, Atem took over, he didn't recognize me at all, I thought for sure whenever he saw me, it would be the end of me. He hated me, but it wasn't a real hate, it was just because I was threatening his friends, it had nothing to do with the past. It hurt that he didn't recognize me, he called me "evil spirit of the Ring" I hated being called that! That's why I called him Pharaoh, to piss him off.

"I hope that you can be set free from this, Bakura" Asenath said suddenly cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm" I said

"You're intelligent, beautiful, you're kind, and your father has told me so much about you" she said.

My father and Asenath talked? How did she react at first? Why would Father have told her anything about me?

"Your father told me that you were in love with my son, I was shocked, because I could sense it coming from Atem. I was surprised it came from him though, instead of your mother, but then again your mother, she was in bad shape at the time"

"What went on?" I asked.

"When you and Atem didn't come into the Afterlife years and years after you should have died, well we became worried. I thought about going to the Gods to ask what was going on, but I thought better of it, I figured something might have happened and that Atem needed to be in the world still, I wasn't sure what exactly, but I knew that my son was the chosen Pharaoh, handpicked by the Gods themselves. Aky, and your parents and I had a meeting to discuss how we would figure out where you were. I suggested that we just let the Gods handle it, I told them there was a reason that you and Atem weren't here yet. Nalori was furious, she threatened me. To say I wasn't scared would be a lie, your mother can be scary, Bakura"

"I know" I said "I'm sorry that she did that"

"There's no need to apologize, she was worried about you, not that I wasn't worried about Atem, because I was but everyone is different, she handles things differently than I do" she said with a smile.

"I guess you're right" I said

"Your father agreed with me, he knew something was going on, he knew that you had done something terrible, what we weren't sure of but during that time we couldn't freely walk in and out of the regions like we can now" she said.

My eyes widened. What did she mean? The Gods put a lock on the Afterlife, because of me? Why?

"I…"

"I know what you're going to say, it is _not_ your fault, darling" she said "I promise you it's not"

"I was the one who tried to destroy everything" I muttered.

"I know, but that wasn't you who was doing that" she said "Zorc used you, you were in pain, when you're in pain and someone, even if they're evil, appears to help you, you'll believe what they say, you'll listen to them, because you feel like you owe them"

She was right, at the time I felt like I owed Zorc my life, my heart and soul. We made an agreement and I had failed him, yet he failed me as well. I was glad it was finally over, I was glad that I finally realized that Zorc was nothing but a fraud.

"Your mother was furious with your father, she accused him of not loving Bakura, they didn't speak for years, I had talks with your father, he knew how close you and your mother were, he tried to help her, but being stubborn, she wouldn't let him. One day, she went to the Gods and everything changed" Asenath continued.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She came back and tried to kill us, well, more so than we already were. Your father and sister had to stop her, she was furious, the look in her eyes, she said that my son had locked you away. I knew why she wanted me gone then. I tried and tried to apologize to her but she would have none of it, that's when she shut herself off from everyone, she went into the Desert Region, no one dared get in her way, she would snap at everyone. We tried to calm her down, we tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. Aky caught her crying one day"

Oh Mother….why? Why did you do that? I knew that she loved me, but to cut off everyone like that? She didn't have to do that, she needed someone; she and I made the same mistake, whenever someone tried to help us, and we always turned them away.

"Your father and I became close, we talked for hours and hours, I enjoyed his company; he's very intelligent; we helped each other through those years of being without you and Atem. It didn't take me long to figure out why you and Atem weren't in the Afterlife. It wasn't just because you had raised Zorc up and Atem locked his spirit, your spirit and Zorc's away, it wasn't because you tried to destroy the world by Zorc's influence. It wasn't because you tried to save your family and that's why you made the agreement, it wasn't because Atem had to save the world. It was because you had to save each other" she said.

I blinked. The things that Asenath said, she was so much like my father, when he talked he really talked, he was a man of few words, it was amazing, how he could say three words and they meant more than when someone said two-hundred words. Everything that Father and Asenath said really got you thinking, no matter what, their words would change your opinions about things. They would open you up, expose you, they made you look inside of yourself.

"You're just like your mother" she said "Both of you are so beautiful, I never seen someone so beautiful in my life, I'm highly jealous"

"Oh please" I said "You shouldn't be calling me beautiful, your son is the gorgeous one and I can see why now, you're gorgeous"

She blushed. I laughed.

"You and your mother are so closed off, you're blunt with what you want, but you don't know how to express your emotions." She said.

She did have a point, when I wanted something, I wasn't ashamed to ask. I had been in the market place one day in a small town, getting ready to steal some food when I saw this gorgeous boy, I wanted him, and I got him. I told him what I desired, he was a little shocked at first but then he realized that I was playing around, needless to say I had fun that night.

"I think I know what you need" she said standing up.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me" she said

I followed Asenath to the Ice Region, she took me back to a cave, she clapped her hands together, the room lit up. I gasped. There were paintings everywhere, piled on a table, paints, brushes, pastels, everything you could imagine. Things I had never seen before. I walked further into the room, picking up a painting. It was a painting of a woman holding a baby.

"Your mother painted that" Asenath said. I turned to face her.

"She was always a good painter" I said putting the painting down.

"Here" she said giving me a large blank piece of paper. I took it, staring at her.

"I know that you can paint too" she said "Art helps you, it allows you to express yourself when words can't, I've made some ice sculptures here myself, I'm not too good at painting though, my drawing is terrible" she laughed

"I'm sure that you're good" I assured her.

She smiled "Let's get started shall we?" she said. We both took a seat at the large table.

"Do you know what you're going to paint?" she asked taking the brush and dipping it into some red.

"I have no idea" I said staring that the paper.

"Paint whatever you want to, no one can tell you want to feel, so no one can tell you want to paint" she said

That' was true. Mother said that art was a way of expressing yourself; it was a way to make the world know who you were without telling the secrets of the pain that you endured or the happiness that you were exposed to. Yet it told everything.

I picked up the brush, dipping it into colors, spreading the colors amongst the paper, the colors dancing, as I mixed them together, creating a masterpiece of beauty. Asenath and I were too engrossed in our work to notice anyone else in the room.

"I didn't know you were left-handed Bakura" I heard Atem say. I jumped. Atem laughed.

"Umm…yeah" I said turning to look at him.

"Wow, I learn something new every day don't I?" he chuckled. I turned back to my painting, Atem stood beside of me.

"I didn't know you painted either" he said.

"Well, there's probably a lot that you don't know about me" I said looking up at him.

"I know" he said

"But there's a lot you don't know about me either" I told him.

"Yes, like the fact that I'm gay" he chuckled.

I gave him a look "How can you be gay if Yugi is your descendant?"

"I was only with one woman the whole time I was alive" he replied.

Asenath laughed "I always knew my son had a thing for boys"

Atem blushed, I laughed.

"I guess you and Mariku have something in common than" I said "I'm bi though, I happened to like women a lot"

"I like women too but not like that" Atem laughed

I rolled my eyes "Well, don't worry your pretty little head, Pharaoh, I promise not to cheat on you"

"I know you won't Bakura" he said

Atem took a seat in the other chair. "I think I'm going to paint too"

"Atem you can't paint, I've seen your drawings, and your father gave me some when he entered the Afterlife"

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mother" Atem said giving his mother a look.

"I'm just telling you the truth" Asenath said stroking the paper with her brush.

"Oh like you're any better" Atem said "Look at your painting"

Asenath laughed "I know I can't but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy pretending, right? You know I'm only teasing you sweetheart"

"Yes I know" Atem said.

He turned back to me, watching me paint.

"We need to get lessons from Bakura" Atem said still watching me.

"My mother is the one that taught me to paint" I said

Atem looked at me like I had gone mad.

"It's true" I said looking up from my painting.

"That's hard to believe" he said

"And it was hard for you to believe that you were in love with Bakura but you are, aren't you?" Asenath said putting down her brush. She had painted a rose.

"Your paintings are getting better, Mother" Atem said "Though they could still use work"

"Well, at least I have something recognizable, you on the other hand have some kind of a tree eating monster thing" she said

Atem narrowed his eyes "It's supposed to be a tree and that's Bakura" he said pointing to the "monster"

"I do not look like that" I said in mock horror.

"I sure hope not" Asenath said "Otherwise you wouldn't go anywhere near my son"

"Well, I'm so sorry for not having such amazing artistic abilities as the mighty ones at this table do" Atem huffed crossed his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Atem, we don't mean it" I said.

Atem still didn't say anything. I sighed.

"He'll get over it, darling" Asenath said seeing my concern over Atem's attitude.

I nodded, returning to my painting.

Atem looked over and gasped. I didn't pay attention, too focused on my painting, he had moved closer to me, watching me.

"That's so beautiful, Bakura" Atem said

"Thank you" I said

"What are you painting anyways?" Atem asked.

"You mostly" I said. "And some other things"

"Ah" he said.

"Don't worry, Asenath, I didn't make Atem look like a tree monster" I said looking at Atem then at his mother. Atem gave me a look.

"Well, I sure hope not, he's couldn't be a tree monster anyways, maybe a water monster or something" she said

"I am not a water monster" Atem cried.

"You're my water monster" I said putting my brush down. I pulled Atem into my lap, wrapping my arms around him. "My beautiful, water monster"

Atem blushed. "Why am I a water monster?" he asked

"Hmm…I don't know" I said "Why am I a tree monster?"

"I didn't mean to make you one" he cried

"I know" I said kissing him, he kissed me back. "But it's so funny to see you worked up like this"

"Well, you're the only one who can" he said

I smiled.

Me: I think I should stop there for tonight before I write another twenty-four pages of this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this chappie, it was really good. :D Now then, who wants to see what Bakura painted? I know I do! I can't wait to describe it, it's so beautiful. Oh and I know that Bakura isn't left-handed but he is in my stories because I am LEFT HANDED POWER! Did y'all know there's left-handed day? I didn't know that I can't remember when it is, though, but there's such a day! WHEEE

I hope y'all enjoyed!


	37. Chapter 36: Beauty

I have to get up at the crack of dawn to help take some sexy ass board to the church my grandma goes to. It's very cool looking oh and have y'all ever seen cotton? I mean like cotton plants…like that is the coolest thing ever…I knew cotton was a plant but to actually see it and touch it….wow! We have some person that owns cotton and it's like on the side of the road so my grandma decided to snatch it…yeah my grandma is a thief LOL...also my dad thinks that I am weird for liking Bakura…I think he's just jealous of Bakura's good looks and sex charm...

Anyways…I guess I'm going to go listen to some music and then head to bed….or try to who knows if I'll sleep tonight, knowing my stupid ass I won't, I haven't been sleeping too good, I know Ally has it worse though….

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-six: Beauty

[Atem's POV]:

I had convinced Bakura to talk to my mother; I knew that she could help him. I didn't follow him; I knew that he would feel uncomfortable if I was there, so I decided to stay in the Desert Region. I hadn't talked to Mahad in a while, so I decided to pay him a visit. I found him shortly after Bakura had left.

"My king" he said bowing down when I approached.

I sighed. "Mahad, you really must stop that nonsense" I said as he rose to his feet. We took a seat on a bench.

Mahad didn't say anything.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been fine, and you?" Mahad asked.

"I couldn't be happier, but Bakura…" I looked away trailing off.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, he started telling me about his past, then he asked me why I love him" I replied.

"I see" he said

"I talked to my mother, she said I just need to give Bakura time, but I'm worried about him" I said.

"I know how you feel, I worry about Isis all the time, whenever she's not up to par" he said

I gave him a small smile.

"I'm not used to all of this" I said "It's hard to take in"

"It'll come to you, it's hard on everyone" Mahad assured me "But it's a lot harder on you, you were fighting him for so long, both of you were trying to end each other, not realizing that if either of you succeeded it would be the end of you as well"

I blinked. I never thought of it that way. The whole time that I was fighting Bakura, I was trying to protect the world from his rampage; he wanted to control the world. He was tricked by Zorc into believing that the world should be covered in darkness and everyone should suffer. If he was suffering, so should the rest of the world. He threatened not only the world's safety, not just my safety, but his own.

If Bakura succeeded, then he would never be complete, he would destroy, hide and be miserable the rest of his existence, when he woke up to realize that he destroyed the one person that could make him feels alive, he would be devastated. If I had succeeded, if Horakhty hadn't of saved Bakura by allowing him into her realm, if I didn't ask to be allowed to save him, if I didn't realize that Bakura wasn't Zorc, he would be in Zorc's hands right now.

I didn't save him, no, we saved each other. I saved him from being destroyed by Zorc and he saved me from an eternity of unhappiness.

I wish he realized that….

"I never thought of it that way" I said

"I know it must be hard to see Bakura as your, everything when he used to be your nothing" Mahad said.

He was right, it was extremely hard. I never thought I'd fall for the King of Thieves, the man who kept me from my family, the man who wanted the world to suffer as he had, the man who tried to end me, was the one that I desired more than anything in this world. But he didn't realize that. He blamed himself for what happened, I didn't. I had forgiven him; it was time to move on. There was no use in dwelling over the past. It was over and done with. But Bakura, he didn't see it that way. No, he wanted to destroy the past, just as Kaiba had wanted, but you can't destroy the past, you must learn from it, the past builds us, it shapes our future.

And though I don't know Bakura, I know that he and I are meant to be together, we had fought each other for so long, not even realizing that we were supposed to be together, loving each other. Not killing each other. There is a fine line between love and hate. I believe that Bakura and I have proven that theory.

"I want to help him" I said "But I don't know how"

"What exactly is going on?" Mahad asked "Maybe I can help"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We were talking about his past; he's been through so much. He blames himself for everything that happened, especially his family's death. He wants to know why I love him. I can't answer that. I just do." I said looking at Mahad.

"I think Bakura realizes that" Mahad said "But he doesn't want to accept it"

"But why wouldn't he want to accept my love?" I asked.

"When we first met Bakura, the Ring gave me an aura about him, it wasn't just the darkness that he was being controlled with, and it was something else. The Millennium Ring tried to pull me toward him, I had to stop it though, and I didn't understand why it was doing such a thing. But when I learned that Bakura was the sole survivor of Kul Elna I knew why" Mahad said "The items were warning us. They spirits of that village were trying to protect him"

I did notice that my Puzzle acted strange around Bakura too. I didn't pay much attention to it, I thought it was unimportant, I thought they were reacting because of the darkness, but they weren't. The spirits used to create the items; they were trying to warn Bakura of Zorc. They knew what was going to happen.

And I prevented them from helping him.

I should be the one that is to blame for all of this mess. If only I would have paid attention to smaller details instead of the larger ones then things might have turned out differently; But would I want them to if Bakura's village never got destroyed, would we have this much passion for each other? We hated each other for over five thousand years, even when I had no memory of my past, I still hated him. Why I wasn't sure, but I did. Then I gained it back and I learned why I hated him.

When I entered the Afterlife, I thought I was finally free of him, I thought I could finally be happy, but I wasn't. Only content, being around everyone that I loved, I was empty, something was missing in my life, when Mother and Azizi told me that I was in love with Bakura I thought them insane, but when I actually went into the Realm of Light, I realized that they were right.

The passion we had for each other, I never felt something so strong, each kiss more intense than the other, and it was like we were fire and ice, colliding together, freezing and melting each other. Every time he would touch me it sent electricity through my body. No one had ever made me lose control like that, I wouldn't let them. But yet he did.

"I should be the one to blame for all of this" I said

"My king, what's done is done" Mahad said "All that matters now is that Bakura is here and you're happy"

"Yes, but I'm afraid Bakura is not" I sighed.

"I don't think he knows how to be" Mahad said.

He doesn't. That's the problem. How could I be so stupid! I can't expect someone to feel something they know nothing about, I knew that he had escaped from the darkness and he had finally been unlocked, but now, since he was unlocked; he had no idea how to express himself. He had been locked away, smothered by the darkness for so long, that now, since he has been set free, everything has come crashing down on him. I hope my mother is helping him.

"Thanks for talking with me Mahad" I said

Mahad smiled. "You're welcome"

I got up to leave, I wasn't sure where I was going, but I decided to go to the Ice Region, maybe talking to Azizi could help with Bakura, he seemed to know Bakura a lot, and he was easier to talk to than Nalori. I entered the Ice Region; Azizi was sitting on a bench, watching some children ice stake.

"Atem" he said "Nice of you to join me"

"I tried to ice stake one time, I landed on my ass the whole time" I laughed taking a seat beside of Bakura's father.

"It takes practice, just as everything else does" Azizi said "I know you want to talk about Bakura, and I know what about to"

"Yeah I do" I sighed "I'm worried about him"

"You're not the only one" Azizi said looking away, then turning back to look at me. "I've never seen him like this before"

I blinked. If Azizi was worried then this was _bad_ this was very, very bad. Azizi wasn't the type to worry about much, he knew that Bakura had done wrong, that's why he didn't demand that I save him when we first met. But now, he was worried, worried about his son's well-being. What was going on with Bakura? I knew that Bakura wasn't the type to tell someone how he felt, he expressed himself through actions. First by trying to kill me, then by making love to me, Bakura's emotions, they were off the chart, the pain that he endured when he was with Zorc, he was bottling that inside of him. He felt as if he couldn't talk to anyone, because he thought we would judge him.

He should have known me better than that. I would never judge him. I wanted him to be happy, even if that meant giving him up, he'd been through so much, how could I not let him be happy? That's all I wanted, I couldn't stand to see him so miserable, so broken.

"I feel as if it's my fault he's like this" I said.

"You should know better than that, boy" Azizi said "Akefia loves you"

"But how do you know?" I asked.

Azizi closed his eyes before opening them again "I just do" he said "I can see it in his eyes, the way you two tease each other, the way you talk to each other, the way you _look_ at each other. Only people, who are in love with each other, look at each other the way you two do"

"I know that I love Bakura" I said "But I don't think Bakura does"

"My son doesn't understand how it feels to fall in love, he's in love with you and it's terrifying him. He doesn't know how it happened; it tries to reason everything out in his mind. I've tried to tell him that everything doesn't have logical sense behind it, but he won't believe me. He was raised by Zorc, someone who controlled him all of those years, wanting him to play his sick game of trying to eliminate the world. But because of you, he broke free" Azizi said "I never did thank you for saving my son, he means the world to me, he was given to us by Horakhty herself"

"You knew that Bakura was Horakhty's son?" I asked

"Of course" Azizi said

Bakura was the light, he wasn't the darkness, if he was, then he would be Zorc's son, not Horakhty's. He had been tainted by evil, Zorc tried to take him away from the light, by destroying him, but it backfired, the light never completely went out, he held on by a thin rope, hanging above the darkness, rabid beast chewing the rope bit by bit, he fell, landing but never did quite make it to the bottom.

"I should be thanking you" I said "You're the one who made me realize that Bakura isn't Zorc; you're the one that made me see his pain, instead of my own. You're the reason I have him"

"I just told you how I felt about the situation and what I knew, I could see it in your eyes, the way you talked about him, and you were his soul mate. And the fact that I already knew you were before you were even born" he said.

"How"? I asked.

"Oh, an old man told me so" he chuckled.

"Who is that old man anyways?" I asked "I saw him in the Shadow Realm"

"I have no idea" Azizi said "Whoever he is, he sure knows a lot"

"Yeah" I said. "Azizi…"

"Hmm" he said

"Are you mad at me, for giving Bakura that scar?" I asked.

"No" Azizi replied "I'm proud of him"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. He was proud of Bakura for getting a scar? The scar was exotic no doubt, but to actually be proud of it? Why?

"I'm not proud that he got the scar, I'm proud of what he did to get it" Azizi said.

I gave him a look.

Azizi laughed "There's much you don't understand, for generations, by family has tried to be the top thief, we got close, but we never fully succeeded, to see that my son did, well, it made me proud"

I smiled "I'm sure it did"

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Bakura questions me on why I fell for him" I said breaking the silence "But now, I'm starting to wonder how he fell for me"

Azizi laughed "You two are definitely soul mates"

"It's hard to believe that" I said "For years I wanted him dead, now I want to be in his arms"

"he feels the exact same way" Azizi said "You both are in the same boat, neither of you have ever been in love before, now you realize that you're actually in love with each other, it's hard to take in. It's hard to go from wanting each other not to exist to wanting to be with each other. Both of you are going through a difficult time; all you can do is help, each other. You have to be there for one another. My son is having a hard time with this, I know he is, going from darkness to light, it's a big change, and realizing and accepting that he's in love with you is hard enough for him; but accepting that you are as well? That's a whole another ball game"

Azizi was right, I didn't think of it that way. It would be hard for Bakura to accept that he loved me, he had been told that love was forbidden, now that he realizes it's not, he's battling within himself. He wants to forget the past, he opened up a bit to me, I wasn't expecting him to spill everything on the table, and I was glad that he had trusted me enough to tell about some of his past. Love was an emotion that was kept hidden from him; he was told it was evil and that it would prevent him from reaching his goals.

But his goal was to set his people free, to make sure they were in the Afterlife, love fueled that. But Zorc twisted it around to make it seem like hate fueled Bakura's power and determination. You don't risk your life, your soul, your happiness, your very being for someone you hate. Bakura loved his people; he loved his family more than anything in this world. That's why he was so hell-bent on saving them; he didn't care what it cost. He was tricked by Zorc into believing that he would save his people, he thought I was trying to keep him from his goals. If that was all there was to placing the items on the stone, then, sure, I would have placed them on the stone and then things would be better; but they weren't. No, Zorc could cross into the world of the living once the items were placed, Bakura would be able to unlock the darkness and Zorc would destroy him.

Now, that Bakura realizes that Zorc was wrong all along, he is having a hard time adjusting to the light, he was exposed to it in the Realm of Light, and he told me that he hated it. That he thought of things that he wished to never think of. But now, he knows that I wasn't lying, he knows that he can be happy here. That he's finally free of the darkness. Zorc is gone, but is his influence still there? Bakura is an abused child, broken and torn, he needed help, he needed someone to listen to him, someone to hold him when he cried, someone to be there for him, someone to put up with his mood swings and rants.

"You can save him" Azizi said

I can.

I can save him, I've saved him from the darkness, I've saved him from Zorc, he's here with me now, I just have to save him from himself, before he's gone completely.

"I'm going to go find Bakura" I said standing up "Thanks for talking to me, Azizi"

"My pleasure" he said with a smile. I smiled back.

I walked over to the section where the ice sculptures were, taking in each piece of art. Rows upon rows of gorgeous ice creations spread throughout the Ice Region, glistening like rainbows. I stopped in front of the creation that Mana and Mahad had made me for my birthday when I first arrived here, how long ago had that been? It seems like only yesterday I was saying good-bye to Yugi and the rest of my friends from the "future". Now, I'm in the Afterlife, in love with the King of Thieves. What would Yugi say if he knew I had fallen for Bakura? I could just imagine the look on his face.

I laughed at the thought.

I walked further through the path, I noticed a large cave up ahead, and I didn't realize that the Ice Region was so big, mountains of snow and ice everywhere, ponds half frozen, some even fully frozen. Creatures of the winter, ice sculptures, people doing snow sports and playing in the snow. I walked into the cave. The room was filled with paintings and other art, there was a large table. Mother was sitting on the side of the table, where if she looked up from her painting she would be able to see me. Bakura on the other hand, had his back toward me. I walked further; he must have been too into his painting to notice me. I took a cautious step forward before I was right behind him.

"I didn't know you were left-handed Bakura" I said. Bakura jumped at the sound of my voice. He looked up at me.

"Umm…yeah" he said returning to his painting.

"Wow, I learn something new every day, don't I?" I chuckled. "I didn't know you painted either"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he said.

"I know, but there's a lot you don't know about me either, like the fact that I'm gay" I said.

Bakura looked up, giving me a strange look "How can you be gay if Yugi is your descendant?" he asked.

"I was only with one woman my whole life" I said.

Mother laughed "I always knew my son had a thing for boys"

I blushed, Bakura laughed.

"I guess you and Mariku have something in common than" Bakura said "I'm bi, I happened to like women"

"I like women too, just not like that" I said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Pharaoh, I promise I won't cheat on you" Bakura said rolling his eyes.

"I know you won't" I said taking a seat beside of him. I grabbed a piece of paper and some paint. "I think I'm going to paint too"

"Atem you can't paint, I saw your drawings when your father entered the Afterlife" Mother said.

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mother" I cried blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm just telling you the truth" Mother said continuing her own painting.

"Oh like you're any better?" I asked "Look at your painting"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can enjoy pretending right? You know I was only teasing you sweetheart" Mother said giving me a smile.

"Yes I know" I said. I turned to watch Bakura who was still painting. "We should get lessons from Bakura" I said.

"My mother taught me how to paint" Bakura said.

I gave him a look of disbelief.

"It's true" he said.

"I find that hard to believe" I said.

"And it was hard for you to believe that you are in love with Bakura, but you are, aren't you?" Mother asked she placed her brush down; she had painted a picture of what appeared to be a rose.

"Your paintings are getting better Mother, though, they could use some work" I said.

"Well, at least I have something recognizable, you on the other hand have some kind of a tree eating monster thing" she said.

"That's supposed to be a tree, and that's Bakura" I said pointing to my picture of Bakura who was leaning up against a tree.

Bakura looked at my picture "I do not look like that" he said in mock horror.

"I sure hope not" Mother said "Otherwise you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near my son"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have amazing artistic abilities as the mighty ones at this table do" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest and looking away.

"Atem we didn't mean it" Bakura said.

I didn't answer. Bakura sighed.

"He'll get over it darling" Mother said reassuring Bakura, who nodded before returning to his work.

I looked over at Bakura's painting and gasped "That's beautiful Bakura" I said.

"Thank you" he said

"What are you painting anyways?" I asked.

"You mostly, and some other things" he replied.

"Ah" I said

"Don't worry Asenath, I didn't make Atem look like a tree monster" Bakura said looking at Mother then at me. I gave Bakura look.

"Well, I sure hope not, he couldn't be a tree monster anyways, maybe a water monster or something" she said.

"I am not a water monster!" I cried.

"You're my water monster" Bakura said putting his brush down, he pulled the chair toward him, picking me up, pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me "My beautiful water monster"

"Why am I a tree monster?" I said with a blush.

"Hmm…I don't know" he said squeezing me tighter "Why am I a tree monster?"

"I didn't mean to make you one" I cried.

"I know" he said kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed him back, we pulled away. "But I love seeing you getting worked up like this"

"You're the only one who can" I said.

Bakura smiled.

His smile, it was so beautiful, so breathtaking, this is what I've been waiting for, and this is what I have been searching for my entire life. The one thing that I was missing in my life wasn't missing at all, the mountain I climbed, was nothing but a grain of sand. The soul that I had searched for was the one that I tried to kill.

We stared at each other for a while, neither of us noticing anyone else in the room. It was just the two of us, I was so happy being in his arms. My soul was on fire, I felt as if I could fly, being with Bakura, it was a dream come true. I couldn't believe I found the love of my existence, no, he was more than the love of my life, he completed me, he was the missing piece of my heart. He was the other half of my soul.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said

"Do you want to finish your painting?" I said

"Hmm" he said "I'm done with it"

I got up and gasped. The painting was _beautiful_. I was standing on a cliff above the Nile River, Slifer, Obelisk and Ra were in the air, it was sunset, the beautiful color dancing off the water, the Gods seemed to be dancing, their beauty making the sunset shine brighter.

"This is beautiful, Bakura" I said.

"Thank you" he said.

"Do you feel better, sweetheart?" Mother asked looking at Bakura.

"Yes, I do" he said "Thank you, for all of your help"

"It was nothing, that's what mothers are here for" she said.

"I wish your mother was a nice as mine" I muttered.

"My mother is very overprotective" Bakura said "But, I think she'll come to like you, once she realizes that I'm not giving you up"

"I think I can work on building a relationship with her, we talked I can see where she's coming from" I said.

"I'm glad" Bakura said.

We got up from the table. Bakura and I went to the Ocean Region, Mother went elsewhere. We went down to the beach, sitting in the hand, watching the waves crash softly, the water touching our feet before pulling back in. I leaned my head against Bakura's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Bakura" I asked looking at him. Bakura stared at the ocean. "You know, your father is worried about you"

"I know" he said

"We all are we want you to be happy" I said.

"Hmm" Bakura said.

"I know that you're scared to be…"

"I don't want to be" he said "Being scared is a sign of weakness, I am not weak"

"No, you're not weak, but you're wrong, being scared isn't a sign of weakness, everyone can't always be braved. I've been scared"

Bakura gave me a look of disbelief.

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe, I've been scared before" I said.

"What have you been scared of?" he asked.

"Well, when I was younger I used to be scared of the dark" I said.

Bakura laughed.

"Hey" I said "what's so funny"

"Well, I just find that ironic since that's the only thing I grew up in, so I guess I should say I was scared of the light" he said.

I laughed "I never thought of it that way before"

"What are you afraid of now?" he asked.

"Losing you" I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"I know" I sighed "It's just you seem so unhappy and I-"

Bakura crushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing us closer together. Bakura deepened the kiss, exploring my mouth. I wasn't about to let him win this fight, I battled back. He smirked, I loved this game, the game of dominance, though we weren't better than one another, the challenge that we gave each other, the rush, it was everything.

We pulled away after a while.

"I am happy" he said.

"But you seem so miserable" I said "You ask me why I love you and I know your past is still eating you up"

"I do wonder why you love me, but your mother told me that I needed to accept your love, I'm trying to, and I want to, it's hard though" he said.

"I know, but I'll always be here for you" I said.

"I know" he smiled.

"I know that you have a lot of things bothering you, I know you're not one to talk though…" I trailed off.

"It's not like I want to hide these things from you, I just don't want you to see me differently" Bakura said looking at the ocean again.

I blinked. Bakura thought I would look at him differently? Why would he think such a thought? I knew that what Bakura had gone through was not his fault. Zorc manipulate our lives, twisting them so that Bakura would hate me, so that we wouldn't meet, so that we wouldn't fall in love in our life time. And although it took over five thousand years, we finally realized that we were meant to be together, and we destroyed Zorc for good.

Bakura was trying to be happy, he was trying to accept that someone loved him, but he was afraid. He was afraid because he was taught that it was wrong, now that he realizes it's right, he wants to experience it for himself, but doesn't know if he can.

"Bakura, I love you" I said taking his hands in mine, he turned to look at me "there is nothing that you can say; nothing that you can do that will change my mind about you. I promise to listen to you, I will not judge you" I assured him.

Bakura nodded. "I guess I should pick up where I left off right?" he asked.

"Wherever you want to start love" I said.

"I stayed in the prison for a while, one day, I got this strange rush of power, I didn't know where it came from at first, but I felt as if I was on top of the top, I summoned Diabound we broke free, escaping from the dungeon, no one expected a thing. It was strange, it was as if I was invisible or something" Bakura said "I made it to Kul Elna a few days later, exhausted, I collapsed. When I woke up, I had food lying out in front of me, Zorc told me that I needed to eat and that we had work to be done. I asked him about the prison thing, he told me that he took care of the man who raped me and that no one would touch me and get away with it"

My eyes widened. Zorc was such a sick twisted asshole! He was the one who raped Bakura in the first place, then he used his powers to set Bakura free and make it seem like he saved him?

"I met Kisara when I was about eighteen; I was going to rob one of the tombs, when I saw her in a cage. She look so intriguing, I wanted her."

I gave Bakura a look. If Seto heard him say this, I don't even want to think of the fight that would be broke out.

Bakura didn't pay attention to my look, continuing his story "I saved her, she thanked me, she wanted to go with me, but I wouldn't let her. She told me that she was homeless, so I allowed her to stay in my secret base. I knew she could be safe there. I would steal for her and me. We grew close, we never asked each other where we came from, and I never once took advantage of her. I protected her, people tried to hurt her and I killed them. One day, she kissed me. It was out of the blue, I didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, I desired her, she was gorgeous and since I was so busy training, stealing and protecting her, I didn't have time to have sex with anyone else. So we had sex, a lot of it actually. She was my lover, Akila had disappeared, I wasn't sure where she was, I had Kisara now. I hid her from Zorc, I wanted her safe. One day however, Zorc found out, how I will never know, but he did. He told me who she was, that she could help me save my family, so I brought her to him. He used his powers to lock me up, pulling Diabound out of my soul. I watched in horror as Diabound was forced to attack her, I pleaded with Zorc to stop, but he wouldn't. That's when I realized that I loved her, but I couldn't. I had to let her go; I realized that love truly did hold you back"

Bakura looked at me "Or so I thought anyways" he said after I gave him a look. "Kisara was left for dead, I took her back to the hide-out, and making sure she had some money just in case she woke up"

"I was wondering how you got such power" I said

Bakura laughed "Honestly, I didn't know that Diabound had taken any power from Blue-eyes, they never fought and Diabound never defeated her, so it didn't make sense"

"Maybe she was trying to help you" I suggested "Kisara is always like that"

"Is she here?" Bakura asked.

I nodded.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"Yes" I said "But let's sit here for a bit longer"

"Sounds fine to me" he said we turned holding each other, watching the waves crash.

Me: I know y'all missed Atem's POV hopefully next chapter I can do my usual spilt POV….I really love this story it's so awesome! And if y'all haven' figured this out by now, I LOVE Outcastshipping, in fact, it actually makes perfect sense….Kisara lived on the streets, so did Bakura….they more than likely met up somewhere and how the hell would Bakura have gained Blue-eyes' power if Kaiba didn't exist I mean think about it…but I mean I just like the "weird" pairings I guess. I just think of it as a lust-lonely relationship whereas Misshaping and Casteshipping being "soul mate" type of deal...I don't know I guess I'm kind of setting Corruption up in a sense. But next chapter we will meet Kisara I love her so much! When I learned that Blue-eyes came from her I was like hell yeah man! Girl power!

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed :D


	38. Chapter 37: Troubles

Math is going to be the death of me I swear…I can't seem to get past this stupid quiz! If I could get past that fucker, then do the review I could take my test…we have to take our test in school because they have some lame ass password for it. My blood sugars have been acting like bitches lately…last night around 1 it was low, then I woke up at 6:30 this morning…it was low I had to get up at 8:30 to help my grandma with some shit at the church, I got back around 11ish, went to sleep and woke up around 3ish, it was low. I have no idea why the hell it keeps doing that, but I guess I'm going to just have to cut back on my insulin now want I?

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…the split POV is BACK BABY! WHEEEEE! I'm so tired but I don't want to go to bed…it's music time! Oh and I have decided to let Thief King Bakura grace his sexy ass on my birthday instead so I shall get my plushie then wheee now I just need to figure out what the hell else I want for Christmas…yeah that's sad isn't it? OOO I could get more pillow pets...CDs...Bre got me a sketchpad I'm so excited! Drawing Bakura wheee he's so awesome to draw!

I think I'm going to write a Darkshipping story…I haven't written about Yami Bakura yet, he's gorgeous I must write about gorgeous creatures….:D

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-seven: Troubles

[Bakura's POV]:

"I'm going to go talk to Kisara" I said standing up.

"Okay, love" Atem said "I think I'm going to talk to your sister, I haven't talked to her in ages"

"Have at it" I said.

We went our separate ways. I headed toward the Desert Region, I figured Kisara would more than likely be in here, what would she say when she saw me? The last time we saw each other, things went down pretty badly; Zorc had forced me to bring out Diabound, taking some of her power. Would she hate me for that? Did she know what had happened? Did she even know I was here?

I walked up to the oasis, Kisara and Seto had their backs toward me, they were kissing.

"Oh, c'mon Kisara, you know that I'm a better kisser than he is" I said with a laugh. Kisara and Seto jumped. Kisara looked up, her eyes wide.

"B-Bakura?" she asked

"The one and only" I said

Seto and Kisara stood up.

"What do you want?" Seto asked "Can't you see that we're busy?"

"Seto, please" Kisara said then she turned toward me "How are you?"

"I'm here" I replied.

"I see that" she said with a smile "Would you like to talk?"

"Yes" I said taking her hand. Seto fumed with rage.

"I'll give her back when I'm through" I called as Kisara and I headed elsewhere.

"Touch her and you'll regret it thief"

"Talk to him like that again and you'll wish that you were never thought of" Atem hissed.

Kisara and I stopped, our fingers interlocking together.

"Pharaoh" Seto said.

"Bakura is mine, Kisara is yours that is the end of it" Atem said

"He's taking Kisara" Seto said

"Oh please" I said rolling my eyes "I have the Pharaoh, now"

"Well, that doesn't mean you won't cheat on him" Seto yelled

"No he will not!" Atem yelled "Seto, can we talk _now_?" Atem asked grabbing Seto's arm and jerking it. I laughed, Kisara and I headed toward a nearby bench, taking a seat.

"I never thought I'd see you again" Kisara said not looking at me.

"I didn't think I'd see you again either" I said.

"Seto told me about you being in the Realm of Light" Kisara said "He told me that Atem had to save you"

"Yes" I said.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Bakura, you know that you can't lie to me, we practically dated for six years" Kisara said.

"That's true" I said "A lot has changed"

"It has" she agreed. "You're in love, aren't you?"

"I am" I said "You are too"

"And very happy, but you aren't, why?" Kisara said.

"I don't know" I replied. "I'm happy being with Atem, but…."

"You're afraid to be happy" Kisara said "I know how you feel"

Kisara and I had that in common, we were outcast, we grew up with the harsh reality that if you looked different, than you would be treated differently. People would try to kill her because of her white hair and blue eyes. Those fools should be getting on their knees, begging for her forgiveness, if it weren't for her help then Zorc would have won for sure.

Kisara and I understood each other, we didn't have to speak to know what the other was thinking, we ran the streets together, I protected her, I made sure that she was safe, until I was tricked by Zorc to bring her to him, he told me that he would take care of her and she was the only one worthy of my heart. He told me that she was my soul mate. I wanted to believe him, but I'm glad that she wasn't.

"That you do" I said "How are you and Seto?"

"We're fine" she replied

"I'm sorry for everything that I put you through, Kisara" I said

"I don't blame you, I know that you didn't mean it" she said "I want to thank you, for saving my life, back then"

"We saved each other" I said. "I'm glad that you're doing well"

"Me too" Kisara said "But I am worried about you"

"Don't worry about me, I just have a lot on my mind" I assured her.

"Well, if you need me, you know where to find me" she said.

"I'll be sure to do that" I said.

We both stood up. Kisara hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'm so glad that you're here" Kisara said as we pulled away "Atem was so sad before you came here, now he's so happy"

"I know" I said "You might want to get back to Seto before he throws a bitch fit again"

"Hey now" Kisara said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, Kisara, you know I'm just messing with you" I laughed.

"I know" she laughed

Kisara headed back to where Seto was. I went to see what my sister was up to. Atem said he was going to talk to her, I guess he got sidetracked and decided to talk to Seto instead.

I walked further into the Desert Region, searching for Koranna but she was nowhere to be found.

"Atem's with Kora" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Akila standing several feet from me.

"Akila" I said

"I see that you finally talked with Kisara" she said.

"Hmm" I said.

"Come, darling" she motioned me to follow her. I wasn't sure what she wanted but I did miss her, and spending some time with her might be just what I needed.

We headed to the Forest Region, where she usually stays; we went inside of her house.

We took a seat at the kitchen table; Akila got us some drinks, and took a seat beside of me.

"I never thought I'd meet the one who captured your heart, Bakura" she said.

"I'm just as shocked as you are" I laughed.

"Bakura, stop it" she said.

"Stop what?" I asked confusion laced in my voice.

"You know what I'm talking about" she said "It's not good for you"

I sighed.

"He loves you" Akila said

"You loved me too" I said "But it didn't work out"

"No, it didn't" Akila said "But it wasn't meant to be, we were young when we met, you were my first and you will always be special to me, we have a beautiful daughter together, but I'm not in love with you"

"I know you're not" I said.

"I want you to be happy, you're letting your past affect your mind" Akila said.

"I'm not trying to" I said "it's just…."

"You think that Atem will ditch you right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said looking away.

"Bakura" Akila said taking my hands her hers. We looked at each other. "Zorc is gone, he can't hurt you anymore"

"I know that" I said.

"So why do you hesitate? Why are you making yourself miserable, this is the Afterlife, you have your family, people that love and care about you, your daughter is here, what more could you possibly, want?"

"It's not what I want, I don't know what my problem is" I said.

"Are you afraid of losing control?" she asked

"I just don't see how Atem can love me; I've put him through so much…" I trailed off

"And he hasn't put you through some stuff? You love him right?" she said.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"Okay, can you explain _why_ you love him?" she asked.

I blinked.

No.

I couldn't explain why I loved Atem. I loved him because I did. I fell for him the moment I saw him, I thought of him all the time, even when I was trapped inside the Ring and my memories started to fade, even when I was being touched by others I _still_ thought of Atem. I didn't know why at the time, but now I do.

Asenath said that love is born, hate is learned. Both emotions affect us, hate in a negative way and love in a positive way. I wanted to know why Atem loved me, but didn't he want to know why I loved him?

I wanted to be able to explain my love for him, but I couldn't, there were no words that could explain the feelings I had for him. Was this what he was going through? Trying to explain to me how he felt but coming up empty? No wonder he got so upset. I feel so stupid! Father was right, I shouldn't question Atem's love, and I should embrace it. Love shouldn't be questioned, questioning love would be like someone questioning me why I was bi, I couldn't explain that, love cannot be explained, and I needed to accept that.

"Bakura, you're too hard on yourself" Akila said "You've always been that way"

"I know" I said "I don't try to be"

"You're getting better, I remember when I first met you, and you were so broken" she said.

"We both were" I said.

"But we helped each other through those times" she said with a smile.

"We did" I said. "Thank you"

"Oh, Bakura, you know you don't have to thank me, giving me Jamila, I'll never be able to repay you for"

"Hey, you helped too you know" I laughed.

"Ha and you liked it too" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where is she anyways?" I asked.

"I have no idea, she comes and goes as she pleases" Akila said "Why did you want to talk to her?"

"I did, but it's fine, we have all the time in the world" I said.

"That we do" Akila said "And she understands"

"Understands what?" I asked.

"Your situation, I told her everything" Akila replied.

"Oh" I said. "I still feel bad for not helping raise her"

"It's okay, what's done is done, you can still spend time with her, I know it won't be the same but we all end up here anyways, so who really cares that the two of you start forming a relationship in the place you'd end up at anyways" Akila said.

She did have a point. If we passed judgment, then we would spend the rest of our existence in the Afterlife, if not, well, we wouldn't exist anyways. Everyone I talked to was right. I needed to accept that Atem loved me, but could I? I wanted to, but it was terrifying to think about. I hated feeling so weak, but what I was taught was weak, really wasn't. I loved being with him, he made me happy; I wanted him to understand that it wasn't him that was causing me to feel so broken.

I hated thinking about my past, I felt like I was living it again and again, I was trapped inside a glass bottle, wanting to break free, people shoved small notes in the bottle, giving me advice on how to break free, but somehow I still was trapped.

Asenath told me that Atem loved me for me; she told me that Atem was happy being with me. Why? I wasn't anything special, he could have anyone in the world that he wanted, why chose me? I had hurt him so many times in the past, and now, he was in love with me. Love really doesn't make any sense.

Mother said that she would never accept anyone that was with me, I didn't expect her to, after everything that she had to go through just because I was too stupid to figure out that Zorc was lying, she should be furious with me that I put her through so much pain.

Why the hell do people love me again?

The questions I want answers to, cannot be answered because no one can answer them. Love is something that cannot be answered; it's something that you feel, something that makes you alive; it makes you strong. Asenath said that she knew that Atem was in love with me the moment he started talking about me. I'm sure that he was talking about how much he despised me, so how would she come to the conclusion that he loved me?

When did he fall for me?

I wanted him to understand that it wasn't him that was causing me to be this way, I knew that he blamed himself for my unhappiness, he and Mother had that in common, I didn't want him to blame himself, it wasn't his fault, he had helped me through so much. When I was in the water, drowning, the darkness above me, Zorc's hand was submerged in the water, trying to pull me up into my comfort zone, but Atem, he was in the light, deep under the water, trying to challenge me, he wanted to take me out of my comfort zone.

I fought him, I fought the light, thrashing about, I tried to take Zorc's hand but something kept pulling me under, I gasped, wanting to resurface, but I failed, then I drowned into the light, and I became undone. Atem broke the control Zorc had on me, with a single kiss, thoughts rushed through my mind, the thoughts of what Mother and everyone taught me, the key turned slowly, he showed me that he loved me, that day, when I was being pulled through the gate, the God of Darkness battling with the chosen Pharaoh, battling for my soul.

That's when I realized that Atem did love me. He wasn't just saying it to get some of me, no, he truly, _loved me_ for _me_. He was who I had been searching for all my life, he wasn't scared to challenge me, and he wasn't scared to be near me. He wasn't afraid of me. I love him so much, but I don't know how to.

"You have so much going for you, darling, don't let Zorc win, fight it, I know you can beat him" Akila said.

I smiled "I hope so"

[Atem's POV]:

Seto and I walked toward an empty bench, taking a seat.

"Seto, I know that you don't like the fact that Bakura and I are together…" I said

"No, I don't" Seto said "How could you?"

I blinked. "Seto..."

"I mean you know what he did, you've hated him for over five-thousand years Atem; how do you go from hating him, to loving him?" Seto asked.

I sighed.

"I don't like it" Seto said "What makes you think he won't snap again?"

"Seto, he won't" I said.

"But how do you _know_ that?" he asked

"You don't know Bakura, like I do" I whispered.

"Oh and you do?" Seto asked "Face it, Atem, you know nothing about him"

"I know that I love him" I snapped.

"Atem, please" Seto said.

"What Seto?" I shouted "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not me!" he shouted "It's your little boyfriend!"

"What do you have against him?" I cried

"Atem, you know what he did! You know that he tried to destroy the world, now the he suddenly comes into the Afterlife you fall for him?" Seto asked.

"I fell for him the moment I saw him!" I yelled.

What the _hell_ is wrong with Seto? Why is he acting like this? Is he that upset that Bakura took Kisara to talk to her? Kisara is a grown woman, she can talk to whoever she wants, Bakura and she had a past together, and he has every right to see her again.

What pissed me off was how Seto had the audacity to say that I know nothing about Bakura. Sure, I didn't know a lot, but that's what we were working on. We had begun to get to know each other, he just got here, I just saved him from an existence of suffering with Zorc, and these things take time.

"Atem, I don't think he's a good influence on you" Seto said.

"You're just jealous because Bakura and Kisara were lovers!" I shouted.

Seto's eyes widened.

_"WHAT?"_ he cried standing up.

"Seto, sit down" I said.

Seto balled his fists at his sides, but decided to sit down.

"There's no need to get upset, cousin" I said "You should have known that Bakura and Kisara were going to run into each other"

"I can't believe this" he muttered.

"Kisara loves you and Bakura loves me, they're not going to cheat on us, especially not with each other" I said.

"Kisara won't…but Bakura" Seto trailed off.

"Are you suggesting that Bakura would rape Kisara, because that's something I _know_ he would _never_ do" I yelled.

Seto gave me a look.

"Yes, believe it or not, Bakura has never raped anyone" I said.

"Yet, he's done everything else" Seto said.

"Why are you having such a hard time with this?" I sighed.

"You're like a brother to me, seeing you with him…it upsets me" he said looking away.

"Seto, I'm happy" I said. He turned to face me again. "I'm in love with him; he makes me so happy; I don't want you to hate him"

"This is just a lot to take in" he said.

"I know, but can you try at least, for me?" I said.

Seto nodded.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

Kisara walked up toward us.

"Hey sweetheart" Seto said taking her hand and pulling her on his lap.

"Hey Kisara" I said.

"Hey, Atem" she said, smiling.

"How did the conversation with Bakura go?" I asked.

"It went well" she said. "Take care of him"

"I will" I said standing up.

"He didn't try anything with you did he?" Seto asked.

I sighed.

"Seto, please" Kisara said

"Well, you never know" Seto muttered.

"Thanks for talking with Bakura, Kisara" I said

"No problem" she said.

"It was nice seeing you again, you too Seto" I said.

"Hmm" Seto said.

I walked into the Ocean Region, going to the ocean, I watched the waves crash.

"Hey Atem" Koranna said coming up, standing beside of me.

"Hey" I said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Not so good" I said

"Is it Bakura?" she asked looking at me. I nodded.

"I'm worried about him" I said "I don't know what else to do"

"He seems to be getting better, don't you think?" Koranna asked.

"Yes, but…" I said

"Atem, things like this take time, you know that' she said.

"I know, I guess I just need to stop rushing things" I said

"Just be there for my brother, he needs you, more than ever" Koranna said.

"I know" I said.

"He loves you" she said "I can tell he does"

"He keeps questioning me on why I love him" I said.

"Oh, Ra he used to do that to me _all the time_" Koranna said.

My eyes widened. So I wasn't the only person he questioned their love for him on? Bakura questioned his own family's love? I thought he was questioning my love for him because we had been enemies and Zorc had raised him to believe that love was evil, now that he figured out that love wasn't evil and he realized that he actually loved me instead of hated me, well, he was taking that hard, but now, I knew that wasn't the case. No, Bakura had always questioned love.

"I thought it was just me" I said.

"Oh no" Koranna said "Every time I would tell him that I loved him, I would tell him that I loved him. He would say "Why sister?" and I would have to tell him that love doesn't have a reason. He still asked it though, but I never stopped telling him that I loved him"

"Nalori said that she was sick when she had Bakura…" I said.

"Yes, she was" Koranna said.

"How was it like, raising Bakura?" I asked.

"It was difficult" Koranna said "I'm not going to lie, but the people in my village helped a lot"

"Well, I'm glad you had some help" I said

"I am too" she said. "You know, Bakura's birthday is coming up"

I blinked. Wow, already? Time sure does fly by fast. When did Bakura arrive here? I thought it was just yesterday? It was so hard to keep up with time these days…

"I can't believe it" I said "Just yesterday I was walking through those doors"

Koranna laughed "It sure seems that way"

"What do you plan on doing for his birthday?" I asked.

Koranna smiled "That's for me to know and for you to find out"

Me: I have amazing plans for Bakura's birthday y'all I mean it's going to be AMAZING! I can't WAIT to write it! Anyways…until next time wheeeeeee


	39. Chapter 38: Lost

Well, last night I was going to type this up, but unfortunately for me, my fucking laptop charger decides to explode (not literally) and of course it was at 12am so of course nothing is opened, so I worked on some of Corruption instead, I have the first chapter half way done on paper so anyways I have some fabulous news:

1) I PASSED MY FUCKING MATH TEST AND I HAVE AN 80 AVERAGE!

2) All of my Bakura cards came in the other day and I'm getting them on the 15th (because that's when we're going to celebrate Christmas

3) I no longer have writer's block for Stuck with you and as SOON as I finish this story I'm getting back to it! I just have to change the last chapter because I have this AMAZING idea and I can't wait to get back to that story! I missed it so much!

4) I'm slowly working on Corruption and I'll post it as soon as I can!

Now then, read this fabulous chapter I do believe it's a good chapter….:D

Oh and when I was writing this chapter I thought of this song, it's amazing and I LOVE it!

Lost: Faith Hill

Is it obvious to you

When you walk into a room

Your face is all I see

And my heart races so fast

I never knew a rush to feel like that

Every time you're touching me

I never did believe in anything

I couldn't hold between my fingers

But the way you make me feel

It's just so real the way it lingers

I get lost inside your stare, lost when you're not there

And everything I have doesn't mean a thing if it's without you

If it's a dream, don't wake me up, I'll scream if this isn't love

If being lost means never knowing how it feels without you

I wanna stay lost forever, I wanna stay lost forever with you

No, this feeling doesn't end

It's with me everywhere I am

Hope it never goes away

It's like defying gravity

Losing all control and being free

And I always wanna stay

I never thought that I'd let go long enough

To fall for someone deeply

And have the power to erase my fears

And find me so completely

I get lost inside your stare, lost when you're not there

And everything I have doesn't mean a thing if it's without you

If it's a dream, don't wake me up, I'll scream if this isn't love

If being lost means never knowing how it feels without you

I wanna stay lost; don't tell me where we're going

I don't wanna know, I like the mystery

I can't believe we've come this far

So far away from where we started off

You found me when I wasn't looking, you found me

And now I'm lost inside your stare, lost when you're not there

And everything I have doesn't mean a thing if it's without you, without you

If it's a dream, don't wake me up, I'll scream if this isn't love

If being lost means never knowing how it feels without you

Yeah, if being lost means never knowing how it feels without you

Oh, if being lost means that I'm never gonna be without you

I wanna stay lost forever, I wanna stay lost forever with you

Isn't that such an awesome song? Speaking of songs, I'm actually writing a song about this story…it's very long too! I love writing songs so much! Music is like my life y'all anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy Chapter thirty-eight…damn this sure is a long story!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-eight: Lost

[Atem's POV]:

I gave Koranna a look.

"What do you have planned?" I asked.

Koranna just smiled "You'll see" she said "Now then, I need you to keep Bakura away for a while, while I make the arrangements"

"I can't help?" I asked.

"No, because it's for you too" she said

"But it's not my birthday" I said

"I know that, but just call it a late birthday present from me and thanks for all you've done for my brother" she said.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Koranna, honestly" I said.

"You're part of the family now, so you can call me Kora, and yes I do, you're the only reason my little brother is here" she said "I don't care what you say, I'm doing this and that's final"

I laughed "Okay, okay if it means that much to you"

"It does, now run along and I better not see either one of you" she said.

"Don't worry, you won't" I shouted over my shoulder.

I walked into the Desert Region, I wasn't sure if Bakura was in this region or not, but if he wasn't I could always talk to Father; I haven't spoken to him in a while. I spotted him a few feet away, reading a book. I walked up to him.

"Hello son" he said as I took a seat. He bookmarked his page and set the book down beside of him.

"Hey" I said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I think I'm okay" I said.

"What do you mean "think"?" he asked.

"Well, I'm worried about Bakura…" I said.

"Yeah, your mother told me" Father said.

I sighed.

"Atem, these things take time. Everyone has problems in their relationship and you're with someone that's been abused. Bakura is going to have a hard time opening up. The fact that he's willing to try shows how greatly he's improved" Father said.

"Yes I know, it's just I hate seeing him like this" I said.

"I know you do" Father said "Whenever your mother is under the weather, it tears me up"

"Really" I asked.

"Whenever you love someone, you worry about them; even if they're okay" Father said "It's even worse when you're in love with someone. They make you happy, so you want them to be happy too"

Father was right, I was worried about Bakura, I was happy because I finally found the person I had been searching for all of my life, now that I have him, I'm more happy than I've ever been in my entire life. Yet, I'm not. I'm happy being with Bakura, but he isn't happy.

I know that he's been through a lot; I just wish I could help him. I wish I had the power to erase memories, but then again, that might not be such a good idea.

"I never thought I'd fall for Bakura" I mumbled.

Father just chuckled "Hathor has a weird sense of humor doesn't she?"

I smiled "She does"

"I remember when I met your mother" Father said "She was the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen. We used to fight a lot, but we eventually worked things out. Relationships and children are a lifetime commitment, if you truly love someone, you'll be there to catch them when they fall. Bakura is falling and you need to be there to pull him back up"

I did. Bakura was still battling within himself, although Zorc was destroyed, the memories and the pain that Zorc had put Bakura through was still there. I needed to be there for Bakura, whenever he needed someone to talk to. Bakura was raised by Zorc, someone who hated the very thought of love and happiness. He tricked Bakura into believing that my father ordered the attack on his village, so that when he died, he would go after me.

I gasped.

"What is it Atem?" Father asked looking at me with concern.

"I just figured something out" I said.

Father blinked.

"Do you remember when Mahad told you about the Kul Elna massacre?" I asked.

"How could I not?" he asked "That was the worst day of my life. I just knew the Gods were going to end me and I'd never see you again"

I gave Father a sad look before continuing "Okay, well, first, how did you find out that Bakura was the sole survivor of that village?" I asked.

"Isis told me" he replied "Where are you going with this Atem?"

"I'm getting there" I said "Okay, well, as you know, Bakura went after me because well, you died and Bakura told me that I needed to be punished for what you supposedly did"

Father nodded, listening intently to what I was saying.

"Well, I was just thinking about how Zorc influenced Aknadin to destroy Bakura's home so he could make the seven items. I think that everything is connected somehow" I said "I mean think about it"

"You think that the town that was attacking the palace, the Kul Elna massacre, the creation of the Millennium Items, my death and the fact that Bakura went after you is all connected?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I said.

"Hmm" he said "It does make sense"

"Of course it does" I said "Zorc planned it all! So that means Zorc knew that Bakura and I were soul mates. He was trying to keep us apart"

"Well the two of you prove that love is stronger than hate" he said with a smile.

"I really hope that I can help Bakura" I said.

"Atem, you need to give yourself more credit than that, just being there for Bakura is enough. You don't have to be perfect he loves you" Father said.

"I know" I sighed

"You're too hard on yourself, trust yourself, do what you feel is right" he said.

I nodded "I will"

I got up to find Bakura.

[Bakura's POV]:

I left Akila's house, I started to talk toward the Desert Region door to find Atem. I missed him and I wanted to see him, just as I was about to walk through someone stopped me.

"What do you want Priest?" I asked turning around. Seto stood a few feet away from me.

"To talk" he said rolling his eyes "What else?"

"Do I look like I want to talk to you?" I spat

"See this is _exactly_ why I don't want you anywhere near Atem!" he shouted.

"He can be with whoever he wants to be!" I yelled "What's it to you? Are you jealous or something?"

"No" he spat narrowing his eyes "But you need to stay away from him, I know you're playing tricks on him"

"Oh please" I said rolling my eyes "Like I have time to play games with the Pharaoh?"

"I'm not blind" Seto said crossing his arms.

"Obviously you are" I said "Maybe if you'd open your eyes some you could see that I love him"

Seto's eyes widened "Y-You love him?" he asked

"No, I love Aknadin" I said sarcastically "of course I love Atem" I rolled my eyes.

"If you love him then why did you try to kill him?" Seto asked

"Are you really that blind?" I asked

"You don't go from hating someone to loving them" Seto pointed out.

"And you think I don't know that?" I asked

What the hell was with him? Bothering me about some nonsense, obviously he needed to get laid or something. Why was he bothering me about this? Of course I loved Atem! Why would anyone question such a thing!

"Why?" he asked

"Why what" I said looking at him in confusion.

"Why are you messing with him?" he asked.

"Seto" I said using his name "I'm not messing with him, I actually love him"

Seto gave me a look of disbelief.

"Look, I really don't give a fuck if you believe me or not" I spat "All that matters is that Atem knows that I love him. I'm sure he would like your approval, I, on the other hand, could care less. I don't need anyone telling me what to do. I've had too much of that shit in my life, I'm older than you are, so don't tell me what to do, how to think, and who to sleep with!" I shouted.

"Atem is my cousin" Seto said "I need to make sure that he's safe. I can't approve of the two of you being together"

"Well, that's just too bad because we are" I said.

"What do you plan to gain out of this?" he asked.

I sighed "You're really starting to piss me off, you know that?" I said.

Seto rolled his eyes.

"The last time I saw you, you were trying to destroy the world, now all of a sudden you come into the Afterlife and you have my cousin in your arms?!" Seto shouted.

I blinked. Seto was really upset about this. I knew that Atem and he were pretty close. Seto had helped Atem defeat Zorc and me, not once, but twice. I could understand why he would be so angry that Atem and I were together after all the times of trying to destroy him, but still, that didn't give him the right to tell me or Atem what to do!

"Look" I said in annoyance "Let's just say my past is my business and-"

"But it's not!" he cried "If you're going to be with Atem then you need to prove yourself to him, you can't just play with his heart"

"I'm not!" I yelled.

"You may have Atem and everyone else here fooled, but I know you" Seto said.

"You're just mad because I had Kisara before you did!" I yelled.

Seto's eyes widened.

This was going to be interesting. Seto shook with rage. I stood still, I wasn't scared of him, I grew up on the streets, I was raised by the Dark God himself, I'm sure that a priest wouldn't be any trouble for me. Suddenly, he attacked me, tackling me to the ground.

"Stay away from her" he hissed pinning me to the ground.

"I can talk to whoever I wish!" I yelled pushing him off of me.

"You really need to stop playing games" he said

"I'm not the one playing games fool!" I shouted. "What the hell is your problem anyways?"

"You" he yelled.

"What the hell did I do?" I shouted

"You keep lying to Atem; give him up before he gets hurt!" Seto shouted.

"I can't do that" I yelled

"And why not?" he shouted.

"Because I love him!" I yelled.

"Uggh" Seto cried in frustration. We both stood up, glaring at each other.

"I know that you don't believe me, but I do. I truly, love him" I said.

"Prove it" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Prove that you love my cousin" he said.

"Seto" Atem said "That's enough!"

"Atem-"he said

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Atem asked coming through the door of the Desert Region. "What's going on out here? I heard the two of you all the way in the Desert Region!"

"He started it" Seto and I shouted at the same time.

Atem sighed "Seto, why are you bothering Bakura?"

"You should know why?" he said crossing his arms over his chest "I don't trust him"

"It doesn't matter if you don't trust him. Bakura is my lover and you will respect him" Atem said

"But…" Seto started

"No buts Seto, you promised that you would try to get along with Bakura" Atem said.

"Doesn't look like you're keeping your promise too much, does it Priest?" I sneered.

"At least I can admit when I'm making a mistake!" Seto shouted "Unlike you, Tomb Robber! At least I'm not lying about loving someone! How can you stand there and say that you love Atem when you've hated him all of your life? Stay away from him!"

"Seto" Atem began but he cut himself off. Seto gasped, someone slammed him against a tree. My eyes widened when I saw my sister.

"What the _hell_ is your Ra damn problem?" she hissed.

"I-"Seto said but Koranna cut him off.

"If I hear you speaking to my brother like that again, I will personally end your existence do I make myself clear? Bakura does love Atem, you might not believe it, but I _know_ my brother, you however do not! So before you go and tell him who he can and cannot be with, you might want to check on who you're talking to" Koranna warned "And you better be lucky that it was me and not my mother that heard this conversation. Don't judge someone before you get to know them"

She let go of Seto, who fell to the ground, staring at Koranna. Koranna looked at Atem and me.

"Don't tell Mother" I warned.

"I wasn't planning on it" Koranna said she turned to leave.

"Stay out of my business, Kora" I warned

Koranna turned to face me "Bakura-"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself" I said.

She sighed "I know"

She turned to leave; she started walking toward the Ice Region.

"Oh and you two, stay out of the Ice Region" she said slamming the door behind her.

I blinked. What the hell just happened?

Seto stood up looking over at us. Atem took my hand, interlocking our fingers together.

"Seto-"Atem said softly

"Look" Seto said "I don't like the fact that you're with Bakura"

"It's not your choice" Atem said "I love him"

Seto sighed "I know"

"Then why are you threatening me?" I asked

"I don't want to see him get hurt" Seto replied looking away.

"I won't hurt him" I said. Seto turned to look at me. "I promise, I won't"

"I'll hold you to that" Seto said and with that he left.

"I'm sorry about Seto" Atem said letting go of my hand, and turning to face me. "He's a bit overprotective"

"It's fine" I said "Why can't we go in the Ice Region exactly?" I asked.

Atem shrugged "Koranna is doing something for your birthday"

I groaned "I don't want anything!"

Atem laughed "Well, I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me"

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I have no idea, we'll find out when your birthday comes, in the meantime what would you like to do?"

"Talk" I said.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Atem said with a smile.

I took his hand and we went into the Ocean Region, taking a seat by the Lake Part.

"I never thought I'd get here" I said "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me" I turned to face Atem. "I love you so much, I don't know when or how it happened and I don't care. Just know that I'll never hurt you again"

"I love you too, Bakura, I'm so worried about you" Atem said.

I sighed. "Atem-"

"No, Bakura" Atem said "You're miserable and I want to know why, I feel like it's me"

"Would you stop blaming yourself?" I shouted

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" he cried "I know that you had a bad past and I want to help you, I just feel like I can't…"

"Let me handle it" I said

"You can't do everything on your own!" Atem yelled.

"It's my past, I need to be the one that takes care of it" I said.

"Bakura" Atem said looking at me with concern in his eyes "Please"

I sighed. "Why won't you just let this go?"

"Because I love you" Atem replied "I worry about you all the time"

"I'm fine" I said.

"No you're not!" Atem cried "I can see it in your eyes, I can sense it! You still think about the past don't you?"

"Okay, maybe I do, but that's nothing for you to worry about" I said.

"Yes it is" Atem yelled "When you're in pain, so am I!"

I blinked.

"Whenever you love someone and they've been through something or they're going through something, then you feel their pain too" Atem explained "When we were in the Shadow Realm and Mariku took you off somewhere, Zorc told me that he raped you, that he took your innocence from you. I was in so much pain; I thought I was dying all over again!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Atem actually felt bad for me that I was raped? He actually cared about me? I wasn't used to this. I knew that my family cared about me, but I didn't expect anyone else to. Why did he care? I had hurt him so much, he should be furious with me. It didn't make any sense.

Father said for me to let Atem love me. But how do you go about doing something like that? What if he hurts me? What if I hurt him? I never thought I'd ever think of such thoughts. Zorc taught me that love was evil, but now I know better, so then, what happens now? How do I find my way back if every time I look into Atem's eyes I get lost again?

Did I even want to be found?

Was this how it felt, to be in love with someone? To think of them constantly, to want to be near them. He doesn't even have to speak, I'm content just having him in my arms, but how did we get from being bitter enemies, trying to end each other's existence to soul mates? Asenath said that love is born, so did that mean I was born to love Atem? Why had so much gone wrong? What was the purpose in it?

Atem risked his soul to save me, he didn't want to at first, he refused my mother's demands, but eventually, he asked the Gods permission to save me. Horakhty granted his requested and he found me. There, somewhere along the way, through the arguments, the fights, we fell for each other, or I guess we realized we had.

"You felt it too?" I asked.

"Yes" Atem said.

"Do you remember when Zorc had me locked in that jail cell and you in that cage above the lava?" I asked.

"How could I forget that?" Atem cried "I thought my existence was over and I wouldn't be able to save you"

"Zorc told me I had to either rape someone or kill you" I said.

"I know" Atem said "I wish that you-"

"I couldn't!" I yelled.

Atem's eyes widened.

"At the time I didn't know why, I knew I couldn't rape anyone, I made a promise to my mother that I never would. All my life, I've been trying to end you because I believed it was your father's fault for me losing everything! I didn't understand why you had kissed me, why I had let you kiss me. I thought it was just my hormones talking; I had been all alone in the Realm of Light. I thought I enjoyed being alone, but I was truly alone to think of things I hadn't thought of in centuries! Then you come and I think that you're there to hurt me that you're there to take my throne away from me and make fun of me for not being in the Afterlife with you! I was so mad at myself that I let you touch me that I asked you to take me. I didn't understand why I did that! So I ran away, I didn't even know that I had gone near the gate, I just noticed that the light got dimmer and the darkness started to spread. Then I heard Zorc's voice and everything came back! He knew he knew that I fell for you. I wanted to give you up. I had to, Zorc promised me that my family would be saved, but they were all lies" I shouted "When I saw you in that cage, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think! I never have been so scared in my life. I was so angry with myself for feeling that way. I didn't know what came over me. I couldn't choose either of those two. The pain was too much"

Atem looked at me; then he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

"It's okay Bakura" Atem said

"No it's not!" I cried. Atem pulled away to look at me.

"Bakura"

"When I first met you, I couldn't believe that you were the son of the man that I believed ordered the attack on my home. You sat on your throne and I _wanted_ you. I never wanted someone so bad in my entire life. I wanted to steal you, to kiss you, to touch you, to taste you. I wanted to make love to you so bad. I dreamt of you every night! I was so mad with myself. I had more sex with more people but it wasn't enough!" I yelled "The dreams got worse, more vivid. But I knew that I couldn't have you, I knew that I had to kill you, your father had already passed away, so I had to get revenge on the next best thing: you"

Atem blinked. "You dreamt about me?" he asked.

I nodded looking away.

"I dreamt of you too" he whispered.

I looked at him again eyes wide.

"When I first saw you, I couldn't believe that _you_ were the one that had raided my people's tombs and were off killing everyone" Atem said "I wanted you, I didn't want to fight you, not like that anyways. I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to touch you, but I knew I couldn't. The look in your eyes, you had so much hatred, so much anger, yet I saw more. I didn't know what it was. Your strength was phenomenal I couldn't believe someone like you had that much power in your soul. I would dream of you every time. I'd wake up almost every hour. Mahad grew worried, he noticed that I wasn't sleeping properly, I told him it was you, but I didn't tell him that I was having erotic dreams about you"

"So you wanted me too?" I asked.

Atem nodded.

I couldn't believe this. The whole time Atem and I were fighting, we wanted each other? All those dreams weren't for nothing! They were trying to tell me something! I never dreamt of anyone but him. When Atem kissed me, all of my fantasies I had of him, all of my desires for him came crashing down. I couldn't build up any walls because there were no walls to build. I never wanted to build a wall; I was forced to, with my own work and Zorc's.

I was furious with myself that I desired Atem, I thought he was the reason I had nothing but that wasn't the case; it was Zorc's fault. When Atem kissed me, I felt alive, I had kissed so many people, slept with so many people, but they didn't mean anything. The closest I came to more than just random sex was with Kisara and Akila, and though I did to a certain degree, love them, they weren't enough. When I kissed Atem, I knew that I would be punished by Zorc; I knew that I was messing up everything I worked so hard toward. But I couldn't stop myself, I had wanting him all of my life, when I finally got him, it was more than I could possibly dream of.

"How do you go from being enemies to being loves?" I asked

"I don't know" Atem said "But it happened"

We didn't say anything for a while. We just stared at each other, too lost into each other to care. He was so beautiful; I couldn't believe that he was mine. I couldn't believe that I almost destroyed him, how could I be so hateful? I turned away.

"Bakura" Atem asked. I didn't respond.

"Bakura" he said again "What's wrong?"

"I-"I began but stopped myself.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything" Atem said.

"I was just thinking about how I almost destroyed you" I said looking at the ground

"I almost destroyed you too" Atem said.

"Yeah but I deserved it!" I cried looking at him "you never did! You never hurt anyone! How could you be so forgiving?! I killed all of your priests, I made you kill yourself when you were seventeen, you had only a week to go and you would have been eighteen! I made you go five-thousand years into the future, and then I made you play a RPG with me in the Realm of the Gods, messing with time and trying to destroy the future. And if that wasn't enough I somehow forced you to come save me from myself! Zorc tried to destroy you, but you kept coming back, he sped up time, he locked you in a cage over lava, he sent rabid beast after you, all because of me!" I yelled "I don't get it Atem, I really don't! How can you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"Bakura" Atem said "It's not your fault"

"Yes it is!" I shouted "if I just stayed with that old man, if I would have just asked for help then I wouldn't-"I looked away, tears threaten my vision. I couldn't this. I wanted to run away and hide forever. I felt so weak. Atem shouldn't love me, he shouldn't even forgive me! What I did was unforgivable, how did I even make it into the Afterlife?

"Bakura look at me" Atem command, I refused, still looking away, tears started to stain my cheeks, I wiped them away angrily with my sleeve.

Atem touched my face, making me face him again, I tried to hold back my tears, but they fell anyways.

"Bakura, listen to me" Atem said. I didn't say anything, just looked at him. "I love you, more than anything in this world. It doesn't matter what you did in the past, that wasn't you. I didn't know you back then and you didn't know me, what we were showing each other in the past wasn't us, what we had dreams about was. I didn't dream about you as some psychotic maniac who had vengeance on his mind. I dreamt of _you_!" Atem cried "I didn't even know who you were; all I knew was that I wanted you! I tried to deny it, when I got into the Afterlife I had so much fun, I met back up with everyone and I met new friends. Yet, I wasn't happy. I thought if I got you out of my mind, out of my life for good that I would be. But you're the reason for my happiness. Bakura, I love you so much, I can't explain it to you, I can't express it enough, if I lost you, I couldn't-"Atem turned away, wiping his tears away.

I stared at him. What was I supposed to say to that? He loved me? He truly loved _me, _for me? He wasn't using me? How could he forgive me so easily? Why did he love me? Zorc said that if he and I got together it would upset the balance of the world…but I'm with him, the world still feels the same. In fact, it feels better. I actually feel happy, for once in my life, yet, I still feel like something is holding me back. And it's ruining our relationship.

"I don't know how to love" I said. Atem looked at me, eyes filled with tears "I don't know how to be happy; I don't know how that feels. All I know is that I love you and you make me feel things I've never felt before"

"It's called happiness" Atem said.

Me: Did we think I was going to do Bakura's birthday this chapter? Probably so…we're we mad that I didn't? Probably so….Do I care? NOPE! :D That will be the last chapter and I have so many plans for that chapter…it's going to be beautiful that's why it HAS to be the last one…now then, review my pretties and I shall go listen to my fabulous music wheeeeeee


	40. Chapter 39: Hope

Well, I have my English exam and Psychology exam tomorrow then NO MORE SCHOOL for me until January, so during my break I shall be working on my fabulous stories :D. Oh and I have written a song for this story it is amazing and I am very proud of it…so I shall put it up on the last chapter because it totally fits it and makes perfect sense to me. And y'all can tell me how amazing my song writing skills are in the review :D anyways, I was listening to this song when I wrote this chapter….for some reason when I listen to it I think of Bakura and Atem….

Kiss: Korn

Some deny and search for things that never come around

Do I feel like a fool?

The places I have ran to all my life have disappeared

And I owe this all to you

I'm feeling like I'm sinking

And nothing's there to catch me, keep me breathing

What do I have to do?

Why can't this hurt be through?

I'm going head-on to something

I know I will fail

Why can't this kiss be true?

Why won't you please let me through?

I don't understand why you always push me away

The last thing I would like to do before I go away

is cry there next to you

Cry and talk about the good old days and where they've gone

And now how much I hate you

What do I have to do?

Why can't this hurt be through?

I'm going head-on to something

I know I will fail

Why can't this kiss be true?

Why won't you please let me through?

I don't understand why you always push me away

I feel the blood drip off my body

As it pours right there

On the Ground

What am I now?

What am I now?

What am I now?

What do I have to do?

Why can't this hurt be through?

I'm going head-on to something

I know I will fail

Why can't this kiss be true?

Why won't you please let me through?

I don't understand why you always push me away

Why you always push me away?

Why you always push me away?

Why you always push me away?

Why you always push me away?

Why you always push me away?

Why you always push me away?

Why you always push me away?

Why you always push me away?

Doesn't that so fit this pairing? It so does! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter isn't one of my greatest but it had to be done, so read and don't forget to blow my phone up with review alerts, this is officially my most popular story yay!

Oh and I fixed that stupid chapter of Stuck with You and now a new chappie is up and I'm working on the next one so hopefully when I get this story done I'll be able to go back to that one :D

WHEEEE BAKURA!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-nine: Hope

[Bakura's POV]:

_Happiness_

What I was feeling. Atem said it was happiness. But was it truly happiness? Zorc told me that I didn't deserve to be happy, that happiness was weakness. Was it? I looked at Atem who hand my hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

"I'm happy being with you" Atem said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't answer that" Atem replied.

"Hmm" I said. "Everything can be explained, you just need to figure out the solution"

"One plus one may equal two, but you and I don't equal two" Atem said.

I blinked. Everything had a logical explanation didn't it? Why couldn't Atem tell me why he was happy with me? Why couldn't he tell me why he loved me? Why couldn't I tell myself why I loved him? Why didn't anything make sense anymore?

When I was younger, Zorc taught me that love was stupid, that it would only get in your way of true power, for years I believed him, trying to get a hold of his power so that I would be able to save my family, but I failed, not once but twice. I was put into the Realm of Light to serve my punishment, and then I fell for Atem. I thought that trying to get him out of my mind would make me stop loving him, but seeing him in danger, making love to him again, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with him.

Why?

There had to be a reason that I loved him, why did I want him that day I met him? What was it about him that drove me to him? Why did I feel as though I could tell him anything? What was it about him that made me open up? What was it about him that makes me _want_ to lose control?

"I know" I said looking away "But it's frustrating me"

"I know" Atem said with a laugh "But it'll get better, I promise"

"I hope so" I said.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Atem asked.

"I do" I said looking back at Atem.

"Care to share with your love?" Atem joked.

"I was just thinking about when we first met" I said.

"Hmm" Atem said "That was a day I'll never forget, I stayed up half the night, thinking about you"

"I did too" I said. "I wish that things wouldn't have happened like that did"

"I'm glad they did" Atem said.

My eyes widened.

Atem saw the look of horror on my face; he quickly went to explain himself. "I don't mean like that Bakura, what I meant was that if those things hadn't have happened, then we wouldn't have so much passion and love for each other. We proved that love is stronger than hate"

He was right. Though we didn't realize at the time, both of us were battling Zorc, our souls were battling for each other, even though our minds were trying to destroy each other. That's why we couldn't get rid of each other, that's why we couldn't stop thinking of one another, because we were in love with each other.

"Bakura" Atem said suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think we need to talk to my uncle" Atem said.

"I-"I began but Atem cut me off.

"I'll be there with you" Atem said.

I nodded. Atem was right; Mother always said that you have to forgive someone else before you can forgive yourself. But was I ready for this? I knew that Aknadin was the one that technically killed my family and destroyed my home. But he was in the Afterlife, so did that mean he was truly evil? I needed to know why and I needed answers from him.

"Okay" I said

Atem and I got up, going into the Desert Region.

"Father" Atem asked as we walked up to Aknamkanon who was sitting on a bench next to Asenath.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where is Aknadin?" Atem asked.

"Over there" Aknamkanon replied pointing into the direction Aknadin was. "Why do you wish to speak to him?"

"Bakura needs answers" Atem said.

"I'm glad you're willing to talk to your uncle, Atem" Asenath said with a soft smile "He's been worried about you"

"I know" Atem said looking the ground.

"Bakura's going to need your support" Asenath said. Atem looked up at his mother, nodding.

"I know" he said.

"Bakura" Aknamkanon said.

"Yes?" I asked

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you may have made mistakes in the past, but we all start over here" he said

I nodded. Atem thanked his parents and took my hand. We headed off to search for Aknadin. We spotted him sitting at a small table looking out into the distance.

"Hey" Atem said.

"Atem?" Aknadin said

"Yeah it's me" Atem said we took a seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came here to-"

"I want answers" I said.

Aknadin blinked, then, sighed "I-"

"He's entitled to them" Atem said

"I know" Aknadin said "Maybe I should tell you what happened"

"That would be wise" I said.

"Well, as you know the palace was being attacked by another neighboring village. They were gaining fast; I knew that they wanted the Millennium Spell book. My men and I had been trying to find a spell that would get rid of the invaders, but we couldn't find anything, nor could we decode it. One day, I heard a strange voice coming from the book. I thought I was crazy and I ignored it. But every time I was around the book by myself, the voice got louder and louder. Soon, I couldn't take it and I answered the voice back" Aknadin said "He never gave his name, just told me that he could help me get rid of the invaders, so naturally I listen to him. He told helped me decode the spell for the Millennium items, I didn't want to do it at first, I feared that I would be sentence to death for murder"

"Well you should have" Atem shouted "You scarred Bakura for life"

"Atem please" I said "Go on"

Aknadin gave his nephew a look before continuing "As I was saying, the voice helped me decode the spell for the creation of the items. He told me that everything would be fine and he promised not to let anyone survive, but I had to take precaution, I didn't know who this voice was and I couldn't just risk someone trying to kill my son, so I told my wife to leave the palace." He said "I had a meeting with the guards after I told my brother about the findings of the Millennium Items' creation. He said that I could do it if it would bring peace, I never told him that it required sacrifices"

"So Zorc lied all along" I said to myself.

Aknadin didn't say anything to my comment, continuing "When I talked to my brother's guards, something came over me, I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt different. I couldn't control what I said or what I thought. I felt as though a dark presence was controlling me. I heard the voice inside my head, telling me that it was the villagers of Kul Elna. I was furious and ordered the guards to slaughter them"

Aknadin gave me a look. I looked away, hands grasping the seat underneath me.

"Bakura" Atem said placing a hand on my back. I didn't move or say anything.

"I didn't know that you survived" Aknadin whispered "When you said something about Kul Elna, I knew it would be end of me. I had completely destroyed your home; I killed your family…."

"You destroyed him" Atem cried standing up.

"Atem" I said.

"How could you?" Atem cried

"Atem" I said.

"Ho-"

"Atem" I shouted.

Atem looked at me.

"You don't understand how it feels to be controlled by Zorc" I said looking at Aknadin "I do"

"But that doesn't-"

"Maybe so…" I said "But you said that in order for me to heal I need to forgive your uncle"

"I-"Atem started to say but he stopped himself.

"I blame you" I said looking at Aknadin again "I saw you kill my sister, but I know that it wasn't you who did it. I will try to put it behind me"

"Thank you" Aknadin said "Again, I'm truly sorry"

"I know" I said.

We got up to leave.

"You took that better than I thought you would" Atem said as we walked around.

"Hmm" I said.

"Bakura" Atem said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired of being angry with him" I said. "It wasn't his fault and I need to accept that, I've spent centuries hating you and your family when the one thing I should have hated was the being that I believed was trying to help me"

"I'm glad that you're willing to forgive us" Atem said "I'm sorry for everything"

"Atem, it's not your fault. I was in the wrong" I said.

"But you had-"Atem said

"No I didn't" I said "I had no right to take my anger and pain out on the world"

"Love makes you do crazy things" Atem said "You love your family very much; I would have done the same thing"

"I doubt it" I said rolling my eyes.

"I would have fought of them" Atem said.

"I know" I said.

We walked into the Ocean Region, taking a seat by the ocean, watching the waves crash.

"You've come a long way since you arrived here" Atem said.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm proud of you" Atem said looking at me "I really am"

"I don't feel like I've made any progress, I still think about Zorc" I said still looking at the water.

"I know" Atem said "But I'm here to help you through that"

I turned to look at him "Thank you"

Atem smiled. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was thinking about the first time that we kissed" I said.

"Really" he asked.

I nodded.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you did it" I said "You should have known that I would try to end you, why take the risk?"

"The same reason you risked yourself to save your family, because I love you" he replied.

"But you didn't love me back then" I said.

"No, I did" Atem said "I just didn't realize I did. Something told me to kiss you, I tried so hard to ignore it, but it kept urging me to, so I did, I should be asking you why you didn't push me away"

"Maybe I have strange voices in my head too" I said with a laugh

"Hey" Atem said smacking my arm. "I don't have voices in my head, it was just something that told me to kiss you is all" Atem said looking away.

"You know that I'm messing with you, love" I said touching his face, causing him to look at me.

"I know" Atem said with a smile.

We didn't say anything for a while; we just stared at each other.

"Kiss me" Atem said.

I leaned toward him, causing him to fall to the sandy ground. I crawled on top of him, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me toward him. We explored each other's mouths, tasting each other. Our kiss became more heated. I started to kiss his neck, he moaned, touching my chest with soft touches. I broke the kiss sitting up. Atem blinked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Yes there is" Atem said "Now tell me"

"We don't know anything about each other" I said "I don't want to use you"

"You're not using me" Atem said "I want you"

"Atem" I sighed "I can't"

"Bakura, we have had sex three times already, I don't think it's going to kill us to do it again" Atem said.

"I know that" I snapped "But now that I'm here, I just feel like we should get to know each other more"

Atem sighed, "Okay Bakura, if it means that much to you"

"It does" I said.

"What do you want to know" he asked.

"Everything" I replied.

[Atem's POV]:

"Everything" Bakura replied.

Bakura and I had went to talk to my uncle, it went better than I thought it would have, I knew Bakura was going to have a hard time accepting that Zorc was the one to truly blame for everything. I had suggested that he should talk to my uncle to help him heal. I hope that it will work.

Bakura still asked me why I loved him. Why was I happy with him? Questions that even I couldn't answer, I knew that Bakura questioned things like our existence, happiness and love because he was never taught the right way: he was taught that love was evil and a weakness. Now, he realizes that's not the case and he wants to embrace it, but doesn't know how to.

Bakura had told me that he wanted me the day that he met me. I was shocked to say the least; I didn't expect him to want me. He was the gorgeous one, those eyes, they could lure anyone in. He could have anyone he wanted. He shouldn't ask me why I wanted him, no, in reality; I should be asking him that. But I knew that love was something that was born, I was born to love Bakura, even though it took centuries to figure it out, I was glad that I had before it was too late.

I asked Bakura to kiss me. He knocked me to the ground, attacking my mouth, I knew where this was headed and I wanted it to. I wanted to be touched by him. I wanted to taste him, to feel him. I wanted him. But he broke the kiss. I was confused, why did he do that? Didn't he want me too?

Bakura said that he wanted us to get to know each other. He wants to know everything about me. What do I say to that?

"I don't know where to start" I said.

"Let's start with the basics" Bakura said "What's your favorite color"

"Black" I said.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Red" Bakura said.

"Is that why you wear that sexy robe?" I said with a laugh

"That sexy robe you're talking about was my father's" Bakura said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it was the only thing that didn't get destroyed in the massacre" Bakura replied.

"Well, it looks good on you" I said

"Of course it does" Bakura said "I look good in anything"

"You look better without clothes on" I said

Bakura rolled his eyes "We're supposed to be getting to know each other not getting some of each other"

I laughed "Okay, okay sorry"

"How was living in the palace?" Bakura asked.

"It was okay" I replied "I didn't really care for it too much"

Bakura raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why?" he asked.

"I felt like I was above other people" I said.

"You were" Bakura scoffed "You were the prince of Egypt"

"I know" I said "I didn't want to be. I didn't want to rule over everyone. I didn't feel as if I was better than everyone else. I would have to study all the time, learning all I had to, to become Pharaoh and I hated it. I had magic training with Mahad as well, Mana and I would sneak off sometimes, we would always get caught and punished but we would do it anyways"

"I used to run off with Adom" Bakura said.

"I know" I said "Koranna told me"

"She'd punish us but I still did it anyways" Bakura said with a laugh.

"When I became Pharaoh, I was terrified. I was only thirteen, then you came in the palace, no one dared call me by my name, even when I was prince, only Mahad and Mana did and even then, Mahad rarely said my name. It frustrated me that so many people were afraid of me, that they looked at me like I was some type of a God. I didn't want to be treated like that. I wanted to be treated equally" I said "When you came into the palace, I knew you were different, you weren't scared of me, you challenged me, and although I hated that you had dragged my father's sarcophagus into the palace and hurt my royal court very badly, I wanted you. I was angry with myself; I spent weeks trying to get you out of my mind. The dreams got more and more erotic; soon I couldn't take it anymore, so I had to destroy you. I used to excuse that you were trying to destroy the world to get rid of you, which wasn't a total lie, because at the time you were, but I didn't have to rip your soul out of your body like that" I said.

Bakura blinked.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I put people's souls in inanimate objects and killed your priests and you're saying sorry to me?" Bakura said.

"I know but…" I trailed off.

"What's done is done" Bakura said.

I nodded. "How was life like outside the palace?" I asked.

"For me or for others" he asked.

"You" I whispered.

"Well, before my village was destroyed I guess it was pretty good. My village was very poor and we had to steal"

"I still don't understand why" I said.

"Father can explain it better than I can" he said

I nodded

"Father would be gone for months at a time with his crew, Adom and I would sneak off to the Nile to play, we would always get caught by my sister, she kept telling us that it's dangerous. Sometimes Mother would get involved, but usually not, she was too busy with her own things." Bakura said. "Adom and I started to have competitions, I would always win, I didn't want to win, though; I knew he was trying his best, but I still beat him. Other children saw this and they challenged me as well. Yet, I still beat them. I thought I was the best of the best that is until I met you. The power that you possessed, the strength that you had, you were good at everything, I knew I'd found my greatest challenge: killing you and getting you in bed with me."

"Life must have been hard for you" I said.

"It was" Bakura said.

"I still feel bad about everything" I said.

"Don't be" Bakura said "It wasn't your fault, I was the stupid one"

"Don't say that Bakura" I yelled "Zorc abused you; I can't believe that he had the nerve to touch you!"

"Atem" Bakura said.

"I mean he's supposed to be the God of Darkness and he takes your innocence from you…." I ranted.

"Atem" Bakura said.

"When he told me that I wanted to…"

"Atem" Bakura shouted.

I blinked.

"Please" Bakura said "Forget it"

"I can't" I said "You're hurting over this and…"

"I do still think about my past, but that doesn't mean you need to worry about it" Bakura said.

"But I do" I said softly

"I know you do" Bakura said "It's bad for you"

"I know" I said "But keeping it bottled inside of you is bad for you too. You can talk to me, I won't judge you"

Bakura sighed "I didn't want anyone else but you, but when I was raped, I felt disgusting, I thought that you would never…"

"Bakura" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Bakura looked out at the water.

"When Mariku raped me, I thought for sure that you wouldn't want me anymore, that you would think I was using you" Bakura said.

"I would never think that" I said "I promise never to leave you, I love you too much to let you go, I've been searching for you all of my life"

"I've been searching for you too" Bakura said "I don't understand why you love me though"

I sighed "because you're amazing" I said.

Bakura looked at me "I wish that I could explain how I feel about you" he looked away again "I can't explain how you make me feel"

"Then don't" I said

"Don't you deserve an explanation?" he asked.

"No" I said "I just need you"

Me: I think the next chapter is going to be the last one…not sure yet though depends on how I feel but the last chapter is going to be long I can feel it…anyways until next time :D


	41. Chapter 40: Endless love

Well, guys, this is the last chapter and I have to say it is AMAZING. I have been working on this chapter for months now, trying to figure out what exactly I wanted to do. This is the longest chapter I have ever written with around thirty-six pages! That's not counting the other junk I threw in here. I am not going to spoil anything with any kind of warnings; I want everything to be a surprise. This chapter is by far my favorite and I love it to death, so I am extremely proud of it.

More good news, I passed my English exam with an 84 :D I had to get a 70 on it to pass so I'm good, my Psychology teacher hasn't posted our grades up for our paper and the test we took, so hopefully I did well on that *crosses fingers*

So I have this song on one of my sexy CDs I have in my car and every time I listen to it, I think of Atem and Bakura, especially with this chapter…

Chasing Cars: Snow Patrol

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Anyways, enjoy the last chapter, the song I wrote is at the end….thank you so much everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate it. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not under any circumstances, own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Bakura would have been saved just like the rest of the villains. And there would be a lot of Darkshipping.

I own: The OC Characters, the plot, the Realm of Light, the title Queen Crazy, my Bakura plushie, my Bakura poster and of course myself.

Warning: This story is Darkshipping/Casteshipping so if you have some type of problem with the pairing of Bakura and Atem then you obviously need to hit the back button because I love that pairing. So I'm writing this story. This is a Yaoi story as well and there will be eventually a lemon. If you don't like that either then I suggests you just leave this page.

I hope y'all enjoy the new and fabulous version of this story.

ENJOY :D

Chapter Forty: Endless Love

[Atem's POV]:

Bakura didn't say anything for a moment, trying to take in what I was saying to him. All of his life, he had been told that love was wrong, that being happy was a sin. Now, he realizes that's not the case. He questions my love for him, like it's against the Gods for him to be happy. He sat on the sandy ground, looking out at the sea.

"I wish I could figure this out" Bakura said mostly to himself than anything. I didn't say anything, just stared at him as he talked. "I can beat anyone at anything, I can figure out just about anything. Nothing is too hard for me" he turned to look at me "But when it comes to you, it's like all my control slips away"

I blinked not knowing what to say. Bakura and I were kings; we craved control, Bakura more so than I did. All of his life, he had been controlled, though; he hadn't realized that he was the one being controlled at the time.

He was played by Zorc, the Dark God influenced Bakura to help him destroy the world, but he failed; now Bakura is here with me, but Zorc's influence still lingers within Bakura. Everything that he was ever taught, he learned was wrong so now he's questioning it.

"It's okay to be out of control sometimes" I said. "It's okay to feel weak, we're human, not Gods"

"I know" Bakura said turning away from me "I just-"

"I understand" I said. Bakura looked back at me, our eyes locked.

"I just don't understand" Bakura said "I really don't"

"Some things can't be explained, Bakura" I said moving so that I was sitting on my legs, I leaned toward Bakura, cupping his face within my hands. "I don't want to know why I love you; I knew why I hated you. Hate can be explained because it's an emotion that it's true. I never hated you, I thought I did, but I didn't. No, I hated Zorc, who hurt you; I don't care what anyone says. I don't care if anyone approves of us; I want to spend the rest of my existence in your arms"

I pressed our lips together. Bakura kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. After a while we broke the kiss.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said.

"Is that hard for you to say?" I asked looking down at the ground, then over at Bakura, he didn't say anything at first, not looking at me.

"Sometimes" he admitted. "But you deserve to know how I feel about you"

"I don't want to make things more difficult on you" I said.

"You're not" Bakura said looking at me again "I want to love you"

I smiled.

"I hope I can forget all of this" Bakura said

"You won't" I said.

Bakura sighed "I know"

"But I can help you through it" I said.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"I don't understand why" Bakura whispered "What did I ever do to him?"

"I think Zorc was jealous of you" I said. Bakura looked at me, eyes wide with disbelief.

"He was a God, why would he be jealous of me?" he asked.

"Because you're Horakhty's son" I said.

"I still can't believe that" Bakura mumbled.

I laughed "Well, I can"

"When I asked Horakhty if I could be fed to Ammunt, she was furious with me" he said. "At time, I thought she was just messing with me, but now I know better"

"If you were fed to Ammunt, I don't know how I could go on" I said. "I don't even know how I survived without you all this time"

"Neither, do I" Bakura said.

We didn't say anything for a while; I moved so that I was sitting next to Bakura, I rested my head on his shoulders, watching the waves crash gently.

"It's beautiful here" Bakura said.

"It's even more beautiful since you're here" I said.

"Hmm" he said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How happy I am being with you" he said.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy Bakura" I said.

"Did Zorc ever tell you that we being together would upset the balance of the world?" he asked.

I burst into laughter.

"Yes his exact words were: "he's weak, you're weaker, if the two of you got together; it would upset the balance of the world"" I replied.

"He told me the same thing, when he found out that I dreamt about you" he said.

"How did he even find out?" I asked.

"Apparently, I talk in my sleep" he said.

"I used too" I said.

"It's about time we had something in common" Bakura said with a laugh.

"Hey now" I said "We have a lot in common, like we're both sexy as hell"

"I think I beat you on that" Bakura joked.

"Haha very funny" I said.

"You know that I'm messing with you, besides, you're the gorgeous one" Bakura said pulling me closer to him.

"Hmm" I said.

"How did it feel meeting my family?" Bakura asked.

"Well, when I saw your mother I thought I was in an alternate universe" I said.

Bakura pulled away from me, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Do you really find my mother that attractive?" he asked.

"She's beautiful" I said "That's why I was so furious when I found out that she was your mother"

"I'm sorry that she demanded you to save me" Bakura said.

"It's okay, I'm glad she did. If she hadn't then I might never have" I said.

"You shouldn't be forced to do anything you don't want to do" Bakura said.

"I know that" I said "But I wanted to"

"I know" he said.

We didn't say anything for a while.

"Your father forgave me" Bakura said suddenly. My eyes widened.

"For what" I asked.

"For keeping you away from him, for trying to destroy you, I don't understand how he could forgive me. All of my life I was trying to end his son and then he welcomes me with open arms?" he said.

"You're too hard on yourself, love, you need to accept that people love you" I said.

"I don't-"

"If you say that you don't deserve to be loved I'm going to the Gods to ask for Horakhty" I warned.

Bakura blinked "How did you-"

"I know you" I said "And yes you do deserve to be happy, after all that shit that you've been through, don't you think that you deserve to be happy?"

"No" Bakura said looking away from me.

"Bakura" I said.

"You don't get it" he said.

"I know I don't" I shouted "But that doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be happy because you do!"

"No I don't, Atem" he said looking at me "I tried to destroy the world, I tried to end you, I_"

"I don't care about any of that" I said interrupting him "That wasn't you, Zorc made you do those things."

"It doesn't excuse what I did" Bakura said looking away "I can't forgive myself for what I did to you"

"I told myself that I would never forgive you, I told myself that my feelings and views on you would never change" I said. "But I was wrong"

Bakura looked back at me, not saying anything.

"Please forgive yourself, it wasn't your fault" I said touching Bakura's shoulder.

"I can't" he said.

"Try" I said.

"What if I snap again? What if I hurt you? What if the darkness isn't gone? What if I'm just using you?" Bakura said.

"What if I'm using you? What if the darkness inside me comes back? What if no one ever approves of us? What if Zorc comes back to life somehow and takes you from me?" I said throwing questions at him. "It doesn't matter about the "what ifs" all that matters is that you're here and I'm here. I know that you're not here to break my heart. Yes, we're going to fight, everyone does, but just because we do, that doesn't mean that we love each other any less, it means we love each other more"

"Why do you put up with me so much?" Bakura asked.

"I've already told you the reason Bakura" I said "It's never going to change"

"You deserve so much better" Bakura said.

"Have you always doubted your self-worth?" I asked. "When Zorc influenced you, you were so confident, now you're beating yourself up with a stick, why do you do that to yourself, Bakura?"

Bakura didn't say anything.

"You're amazing, I love you so much, I hate to see you like this, so broken and torn. I don't want you to be miserable, I want you to be happy" I said.

"I'm trying to be" he said.

"I know you are" I said. "By the way, happy birthday"

"Uggh, don't remind me" Bakura groaned.

"Too bad" I said with a laugh.

"Hey you two love birds, c'mon" I heard Mana say. Bakura and I looked up, Mana was bouncing bubbly.

"Go away" Bakura said turning around, pulling me on his lap, kissing my neck "We're busy"

"No we are not Bakura" I said pulling away from him. He gave me a look of annoyance.

"Kora wants you Kura" Mana said happily "Now c'mon" she bent down, grabbing our hands.

Bakura jerked away from her, we stood up.

"I'm going to kill Kora" Bakura mumbled.

"No you won't" Mana chirped "You'll be thanking her"

"I'm sure" Bakura said as we started walking toward the Ice Region.

We entered the door; Koranna greeted Bakura with a hug.

"Happy birthday, little brother" she said.

"Hmm" he said hugging her back.

They pulled apart.

"Thanks Mana" she said with a wink.

"No problem, Kora" she said. "Now let's go" she grabbed our hands, bouncing happily, pulling us with her. Koranna followed behind, laughing.

"What is the meaning of all of this, sister?" Bakura asked turning to look at Koranna.

"Bakura, it is your birthday, the very first one you have in the Afterlife and it's going to be special" she said.

"I don't-"Bakura said.

"Bakura look" I said we stopped suddenly; there in front of us was none other than an ice sculpture of Diabound.

"Diabound" he gasped, dropping Mana's hand.

[Bakura's POV]:

Today was my birthday, a day most people looked forward to; I on the other hand, wanted to burn the day. Atem and I talked before Mana had so happily made us come with her into the Ice Region; my sister was there to greet us. We walked further into the Ice Region, further than I had ever been.

"What is the meaning of this sister?" I asked looking back at my sister who had been following us, Mana had Atem and my hands in hers, swinging them happily. I fought back the urge to knock her out.

"Bakura, it's your birthday, the very first one in the Afterlife, and it's going to be special"

"I don't-"I started to say but Atem cut me off, we stopped.

"Bakura look" Atem said. I looked in front of me and gasped. There, standing a few feet in front of me was a beautiful ice sculpture of Diabound.

"Diabound" I gasped reaching out to touch the figure lightly, a harsh touch and it would shatter into a million pieces.

"Do you like it?" Koranna asked.

I looked at my sister "It's beautiful" I said.

"Asenath made it" she said.

"My mother made this?" Atem asked looking at my sister.

"Yes and so did Mana" Koranna said.

I turned to face Mana. "Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome, you're with my best friend, so you're my best friend now too" she said. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Now, c'mon the rest of them are waiting for you" she said.

Mana and I broke the embrace; I turned to look at Koranna.

"What else do you have planned?" I asked.

"Well, come along and find out" she said.

We walked further into the Ice Region, Mana bounced happily alongside Koranna. I reached over, grabbing Atem's hand, interlocking our fingers together.

"Mana you have such a wonderful talent" Atem said.

"I know" she said "But I couldn't have done it without your mother"

"Asenath does have a knack for art" Koranna said.

"Bakura does too" Atem said.

"Really" Mana asked looking at me

"Yes he can paint" Koranna said

"Wow, can I see them?" Mana asked.

"Umm sure" I said giving Koranna a look.

Koranna rolled her eyes.

"Well here we are" Mana said. We stopped, my eyes widened, tables and tables of food, art supplies, a gifts"

"Happy birthday, son" Mother said walking up to me, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back.

"Let's eat" Mana said "I'm starving"

"Mana how can you be hungry, we don't even have to eat" Atem said.

"Okay, maybe I'm not but the food looks delicious, your father is a good cook, Atem"

"I know" Atem said.

I walked up to Father who was standing beside one of the tables.

"Happy birthday" he said.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Akefia, your birthday is something to celebrate" Father said.

I looked around before looking at him again "No it's not" I said flatly

Father sighed "I wish that you would stop this"

"Stop what?" I asked "You know what today is"

"Yes, I do" Father said "It's the day that the Gods blessed your mother and me with you"

"I'm talking about the massacre" I said.

"Son, listen, everyone has good days; everyone has bad days, some more so than others. You can spend the rest of your existence moping, blaming yourself for something that was never your fault to begin with or you can be thankful for what you do have, accept Atem's love and be happy for once in your life" Father said.

I blinked. How? How could I be happy? I had thoughts that I didn't seem to want to disappear out of my head, I wanted to forget Zorc, but I couldn't. No, somehow his words filled my thoughts. Atem said that I deserved to be happy, but how could that be? I had hurt him so much, it was my fault he was forced to lock himself in the Millennium Puzzle for five-thousand years.

I sighed "It's hard"

"I know it is" Father said placing his hand on my shoulder "But I know you can get through this, I'm always here for you son. In the meantime, why don't you enjoy your birthday?"

"I'll try" I mumbled.

"Everyone worked really hard on this" he said.

"I know" I said. "I really wish they hadn't though"

"They love you" Father said "As do I, now come on"

Father and I grabbed us a plate, filling it with food. The food looked delicious, Mana jumped happily, stuffing some type of strange desert in her mouth.

"There you are Kura" she said her mouth full of food.

"Do you mind chewing your food and swallowing before you speak to me?" I asked.

Mana stopped jumping, swallowing the desert. "And people say I don't have manners"

"You don't need manners when you're sexy" Atem said seductively, he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Did you get me a plate?" he asked.

"No" I said turning around. "Do I look like I'm your slave to you?"

"I'm Pharaoh, now get me a plate" Atem joked.

I laughed. "Nice try"

Atem laughed, grabbing himself a plate, filling it with food.

"Get me some of that chocolate over there" I shouted.

"Get it yourself, I'm not your maid" Atem shouted over his shoulder, tossing food left and right onto his plate.

"Yes you are" I shouted.

Atem rolled his eyes. He walked back to me "Here" he said handing me a piece of chocolate.

I took it, putting it in my mouth.

"I see that you like my chocolates" Asenath said.

"I do" I said stealing a piece off of Atem's plate when he wasn't looking.

Atem reached down at his plate to pick the missing piece of chocolate up.

"Hey" Atem cried looking down at his plate, which was almost empty "Where did my chocolate go"

"You ate it Pharaoh" I said.

"What? No I did not!" he cried.

"Well it didn't grow legs and walk off" I said "So you must have eaten it"

Asenath laughed "You two are so funny"

"I'm hilarious" I said with a smirk.

"It's about time you got your confidence back" Atem said "I was beginning to wonder where you went"

I rolled my eyes "Well, I'm beginning to wonder where your mind has gone since you can't remember where a piece of chocolate went to" I said.

"I didn't eat it I swear!" Atem cried.

"Well who else would have?" I asked.

"You" Koranna said walking up towards us.

"Sister you're not helping!" I said

"I'm not supposed to" she said "Here Atem" she gave him a piece of chocolate "eat that before my brother does, we all know he's going to get crazy if he eats too much of it"

"Oh please, I think I can control a sugar rush" I said.

Koranna laughed "I'm sure you can, you know I'm just messing with you"

"I know" I said.

"Mahad" Atem said as Mahad walked up to us, they hugged each other.

"How are you?" Atem asked.

"I'm good" Mahad said "And you?"

"Couldn't be more happy" Atem said looking at me.

"Happy birthday Bakura" Mahad said.

"Thank you" I said.

After we ate, we went to the table to open gifts.

"Open mine first" Adom said thrusting a box in my hand. Everyone sat at the large table; gift boxes were stacked on top of each other. I grabbed the box from Adom's hand, opening it.

"And here I thought you'd be the type to rip open the box and throw the paper on the ground" Atem laughed seeing me carefully open the present.

I gave him a look, balling the wrapper up and throwing the ball at Atem.

"Hey" Atem said.

"Hey yourself" I said.

"Will the two of you stop flirting?" Koranna said with a laugh "Open your presents, brother"

I opened the box; there was a large box of chocolate covered cherries.

"Oh Gods why, Adom" Atem said in mock horror.

"You're just jealous because I have them and you don't" I said opening the box, popping the chocolate in my mouth.

Atem rolled his eyes.

Koranna handed me her gift, I opened it; it was a snow globe of the Ice Region in the Afterlife.

"This is beautiful sister" I said looking up at her, placing the globe on the table "thank you"

"You're welcome" she said with a smile.

Seto handed me his gift. I gave him a look before opening the gift. It was a key. I held it up, examining it.

"What is this for?" I asked.

Seto smirked "You'll see"

I gave him a look before placing the key down on the table.

Kisara handed me her gift next, she gave me a small figurine of Diabound.

"Thank you, Kisara" I said.

"You're welcome, I know how much you love Diabound" she said.

"I do" I said with a smile "thank you"

Mahad handed me his gift, I opened it, holding out a magician's wand.

"What is this for?" I asked holding the wand up.

"Your father told me that you've always wanted to learn magic, so I'm willing to teach you" he replied.

I gave Father a look before looking back at Mahad.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" Mahad said.

Aknamkanon handed me his gift. I gave Atem a look. Atem smiled at me, nodding. I opened the gift, he had given me a replica of the Millennium Ring, it was smaller than the original one, but it looked almost identical to the original.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much" I said looking at Atem's father.

"You're welcome" Aknamkanon said "I heard that you have a close bond to the Millennium Ring, so I made you a replica, of course, it's completely fake, I know it's not the same but…"

"I love it" I said. "Thank you"

Karim gave me his gift next, it was a new robe.

"Try it on, Bakura" Atem said.

"Okay" I said standing up, putting it on.

"Sexy" Atem said.

"Of course" I smirked.

"Okay you two" Mahad said "We still have a few more gifts to go"

"Kora, where is Mother?" I asked.

"Elsewhere" Koranna replied. I gave her a look before she continued "You'll find out soon, Kura"

I nodded she must be still busy with my gift. Isis handed me her gift next, she had given me a bracelet made of gold.

"Thank you" I said.

"Look on the inside" she said.

I did my name and Atem's name was engraved on the inside. I looked at Isis

"Thank you, it's beautiful"

"You're welcome, sweetheart" she said.

Asenath handed me her gift next.

"I thought you already gave me a gift" I said taking the present, placing it on the table.

"I just helped Mana" Asenath said "She did most of the work"

I opened the gift; it was the painting of the rose that she had painted the other day.

"I know that it's not the greatest but I just wanted you to have something to remember the first day we spent time together" she said.

"How could I forget that day?" I asked placing the painting down. "Thank you, Asenath, it's beautiful, really"

Asenath smiled. Aknadin handed me his gift. I gave him a look. He smiled slightly at me. He had given me his own drawing of Diabound.

"I didn't know you could draw, Aknadin" I said.

"Your mother taught me" he said.

"She did a good job" I said.

"She did, we need to get Atem to take lessons with her" Asenath said.

"Mother" Atem said.

"She's right, your drawing is horrible" I said with a laugh.

"Well, all of us can't be amazing at everything" Atem said.

"You're supposed to be the King of Games" I said "So that means you're automatically good at everything, if I knew that you couldn't draw I would have told Kaiba to challenge you to a drawing contest"

"How do you know Kaiba can draw?" Atem asked.

"Because I kidnapped Mokuba from his house, remember?" I asked.

"Right….." Atem said. "So Kaiba can draw? Why am I not surprised?

I laughed.

"Thank you so much for the gifts everyone" I said.

They smiled at me.

"Your birthday is just getting started, Bakura, so come on" Korana said getting up, walking over to where Atem and I were. Father got up as well.

"Your mother and my gift is this way" he said. I looked at Atem who was now standing beside me. He gave me a reassuring smile before we headed off.

We walked for what seemed like miles, the snow became deeper and deeper. Where were Father and Koranna taking us? Why wasn't anyone else around us? We finally stopped after what felt like hours in silence. Atem and I gasped; there standing before us was a large horse drawn carriage. The horses were white with soft fur covering their hooves. Mother suddenly stepped out of the carriage, holding a gift; she walked up to me handed it to me.

"Open it" she said.

I did, it was a painting of Atem and me.

"It's beautiful, Mother" I said.

"I'm glad you like it" Mother said.

"What's with the horse drawn carriage?" I asked.

"That's your gift" Father said.

"How did you even-"I began

"Don't worry about it" Mother said.

"We want you to spend the rest of the day together" Father said.

My eyes widened I gave my mother a look of disbelief.

"Yes, son I'm fine with it" Mother said answering my unspoken question.

"Thank you" Atem said.

"I should be thanking you" Mother said "If it weren't for you, then my son wouldn't even be here"

Atem smiled.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to spend time with one another?" Father asked.

"Okay, okay we're going" I said. We climbed into the carriage. Mother and Father left while the man who drove the horses ordered them to move.

The inside of the carriage was beautiful; it had snacks, drinks, and a very comfortable seat. Atem leaned his head on my shoulder; I wrapped my arm around him.

"How do you like your birthday so far?" he asked.

"I love it" I said.

"I'm glad" he said. "Where are you going to put all those gifts?"

"Not sure" I said "But I have the key Seto gave me"

"I wonder what that's for" Atem said.

"Not sure" I replied "I guess we'll find out, now won't we?"

"Of course" Atem said. We rode in silence for a bit, until Atem jumped up suddenly, his hands pressing against the window.

"Bakura, look" he said. I looked out the window, miles and miles of snow covered the land. There were trees that were made of ice, one touch and they would shatter into a million pieces, there was a large pond on my side, frozen.

"Look at the snowman, Bakura" Atem said.

I laughed when I saw that the snowman was falling over; it had three arms sticking out of its body.

"Someone needs to learn how to build a proper snowman" I said with a laugh.

"Oh like you could do any better?" Atem said.

"Of course I could" I said.

"Prove it" Atem said.

"Okay, I will" I said.

"Drive, can you stop?" Atem asked. The driver stopped the carriage. Atem and I opened our doors, jumping out. I felt something hit my back. I turned around, Atem had some snowballs in his hand, ready to throw at me; he blasted me in the face with one, if this had been the world of the living, I would have felt that, but thankfully, I felt nothing but the pressure from it.

"Oh so you won't to play games do you?" I said bending down to collect some snow.

Atem threw another snowball at me, but I jumped out of the way, I threw some at him. He started running away from me. I started running after him, throwing snowballs as I did so.

"You're horrible at this, Bakura" Atem yelled turning around to throw another snowball at me.

"Oh and you're any better? You keep missing your target" I said finally landing a hit. "Looks like I got that one" I smirked.

After a while of throwing snowballs at each other, Atem suggested that we have a snowman building competition.

"We were supposed to have done this anyways" I said rolling the snow into a large ball.

"Yeah but it was more fun attacking you with snowballs" Atem said.

"You may have won that battle, but you won't win this one" I said.

"Bakura, you're already losing, look at your snowman" Atem said pointing to the clumps of snow in front of me. I had two balls of snow on top of each other lop-sided.

"Well, look at yours" I said "At least you can tell what mine is"

"You can tell what mine is" Atem cried

"I didn't think snowmen had boobs, Pharaoh" I said.

"They don't!" he cried "It's a snowwoman"

"Since when did we agree to that?" I asked.

"Since now" he said patting the snow. "You're just jealous because I'm winning, _again_"

"Oh please" I said waving my hand in the air "she's lopsided as hell and she looks like she's popping out a baby"

"Well at least mine doesn't have three heads" Atem said.

"Well, since you can't seem to follow rules then why should I?" I asked. "I'm making a snow monster"

"Since when do you ever follow rules, Bakura?" Atem asked.

"True" I said.

"I think I win" Atem and I said in unison, we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Look at our masterpieces" Atem said.

"Think anyone will come see them?" I asked.

"Of course, they're the best things out here, next to you of course" Atem said.

We walked back in the carriage, the ride was smooth; the view was beautiful. We started going up a large hill, trees covered the land on either side of us, as the horses made their way up the trail.

Atem started laughing suddenly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about the time that I met your father" Atem responded "I was standing in the Ice Region, looking at the ice sculpture Mahad and Mana had made me, when your father calls from out of nowhere. I looked around and he finally told me he was on the hill. He jumped off of it too"

"My father has impressive jumping skills" I said. "Of course, so, do, I"

"Show me how to jump properly" he said.

I gave Atem a look before asking the driver to stop the carriage. We got out, we were very high up at the moment; I spotted a lower area, where Atem could learn how to jump.

"We're not going to the bottom" I said.

"Bakura, we are dead it'll be okay" Atem said.

"I know that, but we're already up here" I said.

"True" Atem said.

I jumped down on the ledge below us suddenly. Atem's eyes widened when he saw how I landed, with grace and accuracy.

"You try" I shouted. Atem looked down.

"I'll catch you" I said spreading my arms out just in case he started to fall.

Atem nodded, jumping, he landed awkwardly, falling into my arms.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"It takes practice" I said "Besides; I've always been good at jumping and such"

Atem climbed up the small area to try again, each time he got better and better, but he still had a long way to go.

"Atem, we have plenty of time for this, come on" I said grabbing his hand helping him up to the top once again. We climbed into the carriage, making our way further and further to the top.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have no idea" Atem said.

"Well, wherever it is, whoever set this up wanted us to be alone, I don't see anyone for miles" I said looking out the window.

"I know" Atem said "It's beautiful out here"

"It is" I said.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Standing in front of us was a large log-cabin home house. Atem and I got out of the carriage, the man left after we told him thank you.

"I've always wanted to see one of these" I said as Atem and I made our way to the door.

"Really, so have I" Atem said. "Tea told me so much about them"

"Tea, that friendship girl that had a crush on you" I asked.

"She's my friend, but yes her" Atem said.

"What did she say about them?" I asked trying to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"I think the key Seto gave you fits this door" Atem said looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Probably so" I said taking the key out of my pocket. The door clicked open; we walked inside, closing the door behind us.

We gasped in awe; the living room had a large flat screen TV, a large circular couch, and some end tables on each side. The floor was made of polished wood; there was a rug in the center of the floor, where a wooden table with a glass top sat. On the walls were paintings that Mother had done when she was alive and in the Afterlife since I had never seen some of them.

"Wow" Atem said "Your mother is amazing at painting"

"I know" I said walking up to one of the paintings, it was a painting of a butterfly pollenated a flower.

Atem and I ventured into the kitchen, granite countertops and matching tile floors, a large microwave, refrigerator, a large stove and a large wooden table.

"Whoever built this is very talented" I said.

"I know" Atem said "We've only seen two rooms and I'm already amazed"

I laughed "Let's explore the rest of the house"

Atem and I explored the rest of the downstairs, beautiful wooden walls, framed paintings, tile floors in the bathrooms and kitchen, wooden floors in the other rooms. In the dining room was a large wooden table, a grandfather clock and some other antique cabinets with stuff from Egypt and other places around the world.

"Look at this" I said opening on of the cabinets. I gently took out a box, opening up to reveal a ruby ring. "It's your ring"

"Wow" Atem said "It is, I can't believe it's here"

"I know" I said.

"Look Bakura, there's an empty cabinet, what could that mean?" Atem said.

"Not sure" I said. "We'll find out I suppose"

Atem smiled. "Let's explore upstairs.

"Okay" I said. Atem started to walk up the stairs, but I grabbed him, holding him bridal style.

"Hey" Atem protested as I began to climb the stairs "I never said I wanted to be carried"

"And you never said you didn't either" I said.

"Well I don't so put me down" Atem demanded.

"Nope" I said halfway up the stairs.

"Bakura" Atem warned.

"Bakura me all you want, you'll be screaming it here soon" I said.

Atem blushed, ten shades of red. I looked down at him and laughed.

"Did I leave you speechless?" I teased.

"No" Atem said "I'm going to leave you speechless when I get down from here"

"Mm I like the sound of that" I said finally reaching the top of the stairs.

There was a large hall way of bedrooms; one door had a note on it. I grabbed the note, holding Atem in one arm, then, I kicked the door, walking into the room. I stood still, looking at the room. It was beautiful. There was a large bed with a canopy on top, a large sliding glass door that led to a large deck; a walk-in closet, antique dressers, and a large bathroom.

Atem noticed my pause and twisted his body to see what I was looking at. I placed him down on his feet. He gasped looking around.

"Wow" he said "This looks better than downstairs did"

I didn't say anything, just stood, watching Atem look around.

"Come here, Bakura" he said sitting on the bed. I walked over to him, sitting on the bed.

"What's that?" he asked taking the note I had in my hand, opening it. Atem blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Read" he said thrusting the paper toward me.

_Tomb Robber, as you can probably see the key that I gave you is the key to one of the houses that Kisara and I had, but we decided that it would fit you and Atem better, so we're giving it to you. No one has a clue about it either; it is strictly for you and Atem, no one else. Happy Birthday and make sure that my cousin can't walk for years_

_~Seto_

I threw the note down, attacking Atem's lips. He yelped in surprised, as he was pushed onto the mattress. I wasted no time exploring his mouth, tasting his unique flavors. He quickly took hold on the reigns and kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me, pulling us closer together. I gasped, allowing Atem to explore my mouth. We battled each other, exploring each other. We broke the kiss looking at each other for a moment.

I recovered faster, attacking his neck. He moaned, running his fingernails along my back, pushing my robe off. I gave his neck a lick before helping him remove it. Atem stared at me, running his fingers along my chest and stomach. I shivered at the delicate touch, capturing our lips together once again.

We broke the kiss after a while, I pulled Atem's shirt off, tossing it aside before kissing his chest. He moaned, grabbing my arms. I slowly made my way down to his stomach, then back up to his chest. He groaned in protest.

"Someone is eager" I chuckled licking his neck. He gasped unable to speak with words. "You're going to have to tell me what you want, I can't read your mind" I said using the same tactic that he had on me before, I knew I'd get back at him for that. He should know not to mess with me.

"Stop playing around Bakura" Atem said breathlessly as I reached down between his legs, touching him.

"But it's so much more fun to see you all riled up" I said licking his chest and neck before taking his lips once again. He moaned, wrapping his arms around me, pulling us closer together. We broke the kiss; I trailed butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach, coming across the piece of fabric that shielded me from my true prize. Atem looked down at me with lust-filled half-lidded eyes. I removed the rest of his clothing. Atem blushed, watching me look at him.

"You get more and more beautiful every time I look at you" I whispered, positioning myself in-between his legs, lying on my stomach, taking him in one gulp.

Atem moaned, gripping the comforter. I licked the shaft slowly before devouring it once again. He moaned, bucking his hips into my mouth. I smirked around his member, wrapping my hand around it. I moved my hand up and down slowly, while I sucked him. He shook violently, squeezing the comforter even harder. I removed my hand, taking him all the way. He gasped, sitting up; he entangled his fingers within my hair, pulling on it.

I ran my fingernails along his inner thighs, his breath become more and more ridged the longer I sucked him. He lay back down on the bed, clutching the sheets, pulling the comforter completely off the top side of the bed.

"Bakura" he screamed, climaxing. I smirked, drinking him. Atem shook, closing his eyes as he rode out his orgasm. I pulled away after a while, licking my lips.

"Gods that was amazing" Atem said panting, I sat up. He gained composure, sitting up; he pushed me onto the bed, capturing our lips in a heated kiss once again. He licked my lips before exploring my mouth. We battled for dominance, neither side winning. We broke the kiss, panting. He kissed my chest and stomach, licking my muscles. I gasped when he kissed my stomach before coming back up.

"So you're playing the teasing game too huh?" I managed to say between breaths. Atem just smiled, licking my neck. I moaned.

Atem continued his assault, getting near my member but never giving me what I wanted.

"Would you stop teasing me and suck me before I take back control and make good on what your cousin told me to do?" I snapped.

Atem looked up at me, smirking "Now, now Bakura, patience, besides maybe I want you to do that"

Before I could respond, Atem removed the rest of my clothing, taking me in one gulp. I moaned, bucking my hips into his mouth. He licked me as he wrapped his hand around me, moving his hand in time with his sucks and licks. I closed my eyes, fisting the sheets. Atem slowly licked me, causing me to shiver and gasp before he took me into his mouth once again. He swallowed me. I moaned, nearing the edge.

Atem slowly made his way back to the top, sucking hard. I moaned, leaning up to grab his arms, he continued his attack, I gripped his arms tighter. Atem swallowed me even more, causing me to fall off the edge.

"Atem" I screamed climaxing into his mouth. He continued to suck me. I fell back onto the bed, shaking. He gave my member one long, slow lick before sitting up again.

I soon recovered, sitting up; I attacked Atem's mouth, bringing him back down onto the bed. He moaned, wrapping his arms around me, our members rubbing against each other. We broke the kiss, attacking each other's necks. I bit down softly, sucking at the tender flesh leaving a lover's mark. Atem moaned, clawing at my back.

We found each other's lips again, exploring each other once again; I couldn't get enough of his taste, our bodies rubbed against each other, causing a pleasurable friction between us. I reached my hands down pushing him further up the bed, spreading his legs; I entered him, slowly without breaking the kiss.

I broke the kiss, moaning, he was so hot, so tight, he felt amazing. I was glad that we were in the Afterlife; Atem said that we didn't feel pain here. I looked down at him; his eyes were half-lidded with lust, begging me to move, instead of being in pain like the first time we made love.

Atem moaned when I began moving. He grabbed my arms as I thrust inside of him, driving deeper into him. He wrapped his legs around my waist, causing me to go deeper into him. I moaned.

Atem pushed his hips up against mine in time with my thrusts; we came to meet each other again and again. I took his lips once again, exploring his mouth. We pulled apart after a while. I grabbed his member, moving it in time with my thrusts, he moaned, closing his eyes tightly, his grip on my arms, tightening. I gasped as his muscles clenched and unclenched around me, sucking me again.

"You feel so good" I moaned pushing myself deeper into my lover. He only responded with a moan of his own, lifting his hips wanting to capture me.

He screamed my name, climaxing onto my hand, my chest and his stomach. He shook, clamping his muscles around my member. I screamed clawing his thighs. He moaned as I climaxed into him, filling him with my passion. I collapsed on top of him, shaking.

We stayed there for a while; Atem wrapped his arms around me, both of us trying to calm down. Soon, I pulled out, sitting up.

"I don't know about you, but I think that was the best sex I've ever had" I said.

"I couldn't agree more" Atem said.

"I know you want some" I said with a smirk.

"I didn't think birthday boy wanted to give up his throne today" Atem said.

"Maybe I want to lose control" I said.

Atem's eyes widened. "It's about time" he said.

I laughed "Just get your sexy ass over here and kiss me before I take you again"

"I hope you do" Atem said but complied, kissing me. The kiss got more and more intense, we tasted each other, wanting to own the others flavors as our own. Our members rubbed against each other. I wrapped my arms around him, pushing him down, wanting the pressure to increase. Atem broke the kiss, moaning. He kissed my neck, sucking on the tender flesh, leaving a lover's mark.

He positioned himself before entering me. I screamed, clutching the sheets. He wasted no time thrusting into me. He moaned, driving deeper and deeper into me. I lifted my hips to meet his. I moaned he took my member into his hand, moving it in time with his thrusts. I closed my eyes, lifting my hips more to capture him. I felt myself losing control and I didn't care, he felt amazing inside of me. I wanted him to go deeper; I wanted him to make me lose control.

I couldn't think, every time he entered me again, it felt like nirvana, overwhelming pleasure filled my entire body, his grip on my member tightened. I screamed climaxing. He moaned, feeling my muscles clamping tightly around him. He thrust inside of me a few more times before he had his own, screaming my name, he empty himself into me. I milked him; he fell on top of me.

He pulled out after a while. I went to the bathroom, wetting two rags before entering the room again. I tossed one to Atem who quickly caught it. We cleaned ourselves up, before getting dressed. After we cleaned up, we sat back on the bed.

"That was amazing" I said "I needed that, thank you"

"Any time" he said leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back before we broke apart.

"This is amazing" I said "Everything everyone did for me today, I couldn't ask for better people in my life"

Atem smiled "You really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course" I said

Atem smiled. We lay on the bed, Atem rested his head on my chest; his hand resting on my stomach; I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything" Atem mumbled.

"But you did" I said.

Atem sat up looking at me with confusion.

"You gave me you" I said.

"You truly are the King of Thieves" he said looking into my eyes.

"How so" I asked staring back at him.

"Because you stole my heart" he said before capturing our lips together.

Me:

THE END!

Did y'all like the story? I sure did….now then I shall get back to Stuck with You and after I finish that crazy story, I'm going to put Corruption up. I'm working on it as we speak; I am hoping to put the prologue up by New Year's :D. I hope that y'all enjoyed this story, it was amazing and I really, really love it. I'm very proud of it, anyways; I promised y'all the song I wrote for this story for the last chapter, so here it is…

Impossibly Yours:

Amateurs cannot play your game, they'd be a fool to even try, and you believe that you're the master of it all. You make them run, you make them scream, and they're too weak to get back on their feet. They bow down to you like your some kind of king; I refuse to sink that low.

You don't understand anything, I burnt you, corrupted your mind, you blame me, for everything. You want to destroy me, but I won't let you use me that way. You believe you can get what you want, but I won't let you have me.

No, not again, not after you made me fall, so hard, it was too much to take. I fell in love with you and now I'm broken because of it. I had enough, you're not the one I despised you're underneath the evil layer, your corrupted, terrified mind has me undone. You were weak when I met you, too strong to be considered an option.

You're not too far off when you blamed me for everything, now it's taking away from yourself, what did he do to you? Why can't you let go? Why do you run when you're not like that at all? Tears fall from your beautiful eyes, yet you won't let me see. You believe I'm lying and he's there to protect you. I used to hate you; I used to want you dead. Now I can't breathe without knowing you're somewhere out there.

You stole everything that you could get your hands on; you killed everyone that meant something to me. You played games with the world and sought to destroy me. You blamed me for everything; your misery wasn't a mistake. You fell hard and you think that's strength, you're about to become undone by me. You lived your life, but you haven't experienced a thing. When I'm around you, it's like nothing exists but you.

You run and hide, your sleepless form, lying against the window. You break but you won't shatter, you're over your head with these lies. You tell me that I'm nothing, that it's all of my fault, yet when you touch me, I become alive, I'm so far gone within your soul. So take me, my beautiful, I'm here to stay alive. Wake me up inside and breathe me in, because I'm not.

Sometimes you have to wonder how things fell apart. When we were young we never crossed paths, I was royalty, but how did you become so infamous? How did you come so exotic? You're a treasure all in your own. Something I'll never have to hold.

The difference between you and I isn't far, we're like the gates, dividing the worlds, intertwining together through hope, hope that you once believed in until you died. Now, I'm here to bring you back to life.

But you died inside my arms; you're hopeless in hate, thinking you'll get peace but what you don't understand that no one meant to hurt you. You threaten the world because you can't cry; you live a sad, sad life. Nothing compares to you, when I'm there I'm lost in your eyes.

You stole everything that you could get your hands on; you killed everyone that meant something to me. You played games with the world and sought to destroy me. You blamed me for everything; your misery wasn't a mistake. You fell hard and you think that's strength, you're about to become undone by me. You lived your life, but you haven't experienced a thing. When I'm around you, it's like nothing exists but you.

(I lose myself to you)

I'm breaking free, it's the end, corrupted minds don't mix too well, I'll fight you, that's not it, I've survived without you, now I'm beginning to breathe, in your arms, I'm free at last, building this burden of our past, we shouldn't have had to die to survive, but keeping you with me all of this time. I never knew you were the one, I didn't want to believe the story of us, so sad, so lost, the misery is counting on us, to take us apart.

And the moment you touched me; I came alive, I felt so free, you broke my ice and turned me around now I'm here with you, why do you love me? It's so untrue. I've been a burden all of your life, now you're holding me close, I want to want to kill you, but now my heart is telling me to want you

I spent all my life trying to destroy you just to get you out of my mind, but the more I tried to control you, I died a little more inside, the feeling of you in my arms is the way it was meant to be. I never should have put the knife to your throat, just kisses. I dreamt of you for far too long, now I can see, you're the only thing I need, your corrupted mind and all….

You stole everything that you could get your hands on; you killed everyone that meant something to me. You played games with the world and sought to destroy me. You blamed me for everything; your misery wasn't a mistake. You fell hard and you think that's strength, you're about to become undone by me. You lived your life, but you haven't experienced a thing. When I'm around you, it's like nothing exists but you.

But you

I'm impossibly yours, you didn't even have to try; you stole my heart and soul when everyone else gave it their all. All of my friends tried to give me a piece of them, but I never took it too far. What would they say if they knew that I fell for you? It's hard enough getting up, sleeping in, it's too cold to count the days without you. Now you're here it's all gone, your beautiful smile, what I've been waiting for all my life…..

I've become undone; I'm lost inside of your eyes. How did I fall? I don't even want to know, just be there to catch me. I'll die inside just a little more if it means being alive, your touch is over now; it's barely beginning. I'm here to stay, don't run away, I don't know what to say. Why do you question me, my love?

You stole everything that you could get your hands on; you killed everyone that meant something to me. You played games with the world and sought to destroy me. You blamed me for everything; your misery wasn't a mistake. You fell hard and you think that's strength, you're about to become undone by me. You lived your life, but you haven't experienced a thing. When I'm around you, it's like nothing exists but you.

Oh how did we get this far? How did we even fall? I wasn't watching my step; I must've tripped over your ashes, the struck a match and now you're rising above it all. You and I have a ways to go, but I think we can make it. I'm so lost, so confused, my mind is tragedy, filled up with your lies, the burning pain of passion.

I'm impossibly yours, you didn't even have to try, you stole my heart and soul, you took me by surprise when you looked into my eyes and now I have you to hold, don't you dare let go. I'm here to stay, forever.

Isn't that such an awesome song? Of course it is, because I wrote it, now then, review my sexy babes! WHEEEEE :D


End file.
